Los Merodeadores: El Fénix en Llamas
by Mafecin
Summary: Los Merodeadores entran al quinto año en Hogwarts. James cree que se ha enamorado de Lily Evans. Sirius definitivamente se ha enamorado de su moto. Remus se ve envuelto en un gran problema. Peter sigue las de atrás de sus tres amigos. Ni siquiera Voldemort y su creciente amenaza puede detener las rebeldías del grupo que se hace llamar "Los Merodeadores".
1. De regreso a Hogwarts

**Primera Parte**

" **El renacer del Fénix"**

 **1  
De regreso a Hogwarts**

Era la primera vez que James Potter atravesaba la pared de la estación King Cross hacia la plataforma 9 y ¾ solo. Usualmente sus sobreprotectores y querendones padres lo hubiesen acompañado para abrazarlo y besuquearlo hasta el segundo antes de tener que subir por la escalinata al carrito. Esta vez, no era el caso.

\- ¡Hey, James! – sintió la voz de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, cerca. Él también estaba solo, por supuesto, excepto por el elfo doméstico Kreacher y su hermano menor, Regulus Black, que lo miraban con una mueca de asco a unos metros de distancia.

\- Hola, Sirius – dijo sonriendo. La verdad, se habían visto constantemente durante el verano.

Justo en ese momento vio a Remus Lupin y a Peter Pettigrew, sus otros dos más grandes amigos, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta ellos, armando un pequeño alboroto con sus carritos llenos de maletas y las jaulas de sus dos lechuzas.

\- Hola chicos – dijo sonriendo. Los cuatro se saludaron con palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y tras despedirse rápidamente de sus familias, en el caso de los otros, dejaron su equipaje en donde correspondía y comenzaron a subir.

El reloj marcó las once de la mañana y un potente silbido anunció que el tren ya iba a ponerse en marcha. Unos guardias comenzaron a cerrar todas las puertas mientras los cuatro chicos buscaban un compartimento vacío.

Mucho había cambiado. En primer lugar, durante ese verano, James, Sirius y Remus se habían pegado un estirón y ahora medían mucho más que antes. Peter se había quedado algo pequeño, sin embargo, los cuatro habían cambiado por completo su voz por una más ronca y masculina. James y Sirius habían sacado más cuerpo, viéndose un poco más corpulentos. Remus, por el contrario, se veía más delgado que nunca.

Caminando por el pasillo del tren, buscando un compartimento que estuviera completamente vacío para usar, muchas chicas les lanzaron miradas a los cuatro amigos, seguidas por risitas. Antes quizás no se hubieran dado cuenta, o lo hubiesen encontrado extraño. Ahora, tanto James como Sirius sonrieron como sinvergüenzas ante aquellas muestras antes de seguir caminando.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Jamie? – preguntó Remus una vez que se sentaron en un compartimento desocupado. Los rayos de sol radiante entraban amplificados por la ventana del compartimento, volviéndolo más caluroso.

\- Bueno, sin duda no era como quería terminar mis vacaciones – contestó el chico de gafas, con sinceridad.

\- No podía creerlo cuando mi madre me lo dijo – comentó Sirius –. Además de que te imaginas como me lo dijo, toda burlesca.

Temprano ese año habían despedido a la Ministra de Magia, Eugenia Jenkins, por no haber sido capaz de detener los avances de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, un mago y su grupo de seguidores que habían aparecido con ideas alocadas en la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido. Con la llegada de Harold Minchum al Ministerio, muchas cosas habían cambiado. La primera de ellas, algunas familias inocentes habían comenzado a ser perseguidas sin motivo.

\- Pero James… - se metió Peter - ¿Están seguros de que los Maloney eran inocentes?

\- Mi padre se juega su vida a que sí, y eso es suficiente para que yo también lo haga – respondió James, seguro de sí mismo.

Su padre había decidido esconder a la familia Maloney en su casa. Después de un mes, todo terminó horriblemente cuando habían allanado su hogar. Los Maloney estaban detenidos en Azkaban y su padre enfrentaba una de las peores investigaciones de los últimos años dentro de los funcionarios del Ministerio. Muy bullada, por lo demás. Y mientras esta duraba, lo habían suspendido de todos sus deberes.

\- La audiencia era hoy… Y no pude acompañarlo – continuó el chico.

\- Es sólo la primera audiencia – lo calmó Remus –. Nunca pasa nada en la primera audiencia. Todo estará bien. Ya verás.

Le sonrió a James y él le sonrió de vuelta, y dieron por zanjado el tema. Tan sólo minutos después, el chico de cabello negro azabache y gafas volvía a reír a carcajadas de algún chiste picante contado por Sirius. De paso, molestaron a Remus por haber recibido una carta con su nombramiento de prefecto durante el verano. James se relajó y los cuatro continuaron felizmente el resto del trayecto hacia Hogwarts.

El banquete se llevó a cabo después de la ceremonia de selección sin mayores detalles, salvo que James volvía a encontrarse con Lily Evans, la pelirroja alumna de Gryffindor, también prefecta, que le quitaba el sueño. Sus amigos no lo sabían, claro. Siempre la había molestado, coqueteando sólo para hacerla enojar. Ella le respondía con total frialdad. Pero tanta indiferencia había provocado que de verdad le empezara a gustar.

Cuando la vio en la mesa aquella noche, notó que su estómago dio un vuelco y que su corazón se aceleró, y lo tuvo completamente claro.

\- ¿Saben qué? – comentó en la habitación de quinto año de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro alumnos estaban recostados boca arriba, comiendo golosinas. Una snitch dorada revoloteaba cerca de la oreja de James.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los tres al unísono.

\- Me gusta Lily Evans.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron los otros tres.

\- De verdad.

\- No te puede gustar Evans – objetó Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es tan malvada contigo – dijo Peter.

\- Olvida eso, es tan correcta – añadió el moreno.

\- Pero es tan bonita – respondió el muchacho –. Y me gusta que sea indiferente conmigo, es gracioso.

\- Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar – se metió Remus –. Desde el minuto en que se te ocurrió empezar a molestarla, sabía que iba a terminar en esto.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta alguien? – se burló Sirius. Sólo tenía quince años. En su mente era ridículo que le gustara alguien.

\- Algún día te va a gustar alguien a ti y voy a estar ahí para verlo y burlarme de ti – contraatacó James, algo humillado.

Remus pensaba que James no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. A él también le gustaba una chica, pero a diferencia de su amigo, no era tan valiente como para reconocerlo aún. No, iba a esperar hasta último momento porque sabía que Sirius se burlaría de él… Y porque muy dentro de él, le daba vergüenza saber que no era ni tan guapo ni tan popular como sus amigos. De seguro no tendría demasiado éxito.

\- El horario de este año es una locura – se quejó Peter levantando un pergamino con su horario en el aire para mirarlo con decepción.

A las nueve de la mañana tendrían una dosis doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Luego del primer descanso venía una hora de electivos. Los cuatro chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo en tomar los ramos juntos, por lo que tendrían Estudios Muggles. Era un ramo aburrido, pero no debían estudiar demasiado ni prestar atención en clases. Sirius había insistido en tomar aquel ramo desde tercer año sólo para molestar a sus padres, fanáticos de la sangre pura.

Luego, una hora teórica de Astronomía, para finalizar con dos horas de Encantamientos después del almuerzo.

\- Por suerte ninguno de los ramos de mañana es con Slytherin – dijo James aliviado.

\- Los viernes y martes son los días más ligeros – informó Peter –, pero los demás días están a tope. No sé cómo vamos a estudiar para los T.I.M.O así. Es una verdadera estupidez.

\- Pero mañana no tendremos Defensa Contralas Artes Oscuras – les recordó Remus. Los tres miraron al chico confundidos y algo tristes. Ese ramo era uno de sus favoritos, y querían saber quién sería el nuevo profesor ese año – Mañana tenemos reunión con McGonagall para decirle nuestras preferencias de carrera. Luego de eso tenemos el bloque libre.

\- Al menos ahora quitaron un bloque de Historia de la Magia – dijo Sirius con alivio.

\- Y que lo digas…

A la mañana siguiente, efectivamente, después de tomar desayuno (Sólo Remus se despertó y bajó a la hora, para cumplir sus deberes de prefectos) los alumnos de quinto año fueron llamados por el Jefe de Casa respectivo a sus oficinas para discutir el futuro de cada uno. Los Merodeadores subieron la escalera y cruzaron el corredor del primer piso, llamando a la puerta.

James pasó primero. Nuevamente, un bello sol anunciaba que iba a ser un día caluroso. Los terrenos verdes se extendían frente a sus ojos a través de la ventana. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada con una túnica morada, revolviendo una taza de té con limón y con expresión seria.

\- Hola, Potter. ¿Un té?

\- No, gracias – contestó el chico, tomando asiento sin que le dijeran nada. La de veces que había estado en ese despacho siendo castigado junto a sus amigos…

\- Tengo noticias, Potter. La audiencia de tu padre ha sido cancelada – dijo con un intento de sonrisa cordial. James se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo…?

\- Una de las familias de las Sagradas veintiocho, los Macmillan, testificó que los Maloney se encontraban con ellos el día en que ocurrieron los hechos de los que los acusan. Así que, por consiguiente, tu padre no hizo nada malo al tener a una familia inocente en su casa.

James sonrió satisfecho y soltó un soplido de alivio. Significaba que su padre podría volver a tener una vida normal dentro de la Comunidad Mágica y que su reputación no se vería afectada, que era lo que más preocupaba.

\- Ahora, vamos a lo que nos importa, señor Potter – dijo la profesora cruzando sus brazos frente a él –. Imagino que este año, con todo lo que tiene que estudiar para los T.I.M.O, va a dejar de andar vendiendo objetos mágicos escandalosos y peligrosos como el año pasado.

\- Oh, sí – dijo muy serio –. Sin duda este año tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Transformarse en animagos era la cosa principal en la mente de los cuatro amigos. Usualmente con el paso de los días en Hogwarts les surgían otras ideas creativas. El emprendimiento de proveer artículos mágicos había estado bien durante el cuarto curso, y habían hecho algo de dinero, pero ya se habían aburrido. Había que ser muy organizado, llevar una lista de ingresos y de salidas. Preocuparse de comprar cosas cada mes. Ya no era tan entretenido.

\- Aunque estamos rematando lo que nos sobró del año pasado – continuó con toda tranquilidad –, por si quiere encargar un par de caramelos de fiebre.

\- Señor Potter…

\- ¡Para cuando esté agobiada de deberes y necesite descansar!

\- Señor Potter – repitió intentando no perder la paciencia. Sabía que el chico lo hacía apropósito. Ya lo conocía bien después de cuatro años tratando con él –, eso está prohibido. No lo quiero ver rematando nada. Ahora, dígame, ¿tiene algo planeado para su futuro?

\- Aun nada fijo, pero me gustaría… Quizás, ser auror – reconoció.

\- Se le daría muy bien – dijo la profesora –. No veo por qué debería irle mal en los T.I.M.O, considerando su desempeño anterior. Y claramente tiene el carisma, pero le aseguro que en la academia de aurores no le van a aguantar ninguna de sus tonteras.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo riendo –. Por eso dije _quizás_.

\- Para eso necesita un mínimo de cinco T.I.M.O. Los principales son Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Botánica. Bastará con "Excede Expectativas". Pero yo espero mucho más de usted, señor Potter.

Después de unos minutos, el muchacho de cabello desordenado salió de la oficina. Por la siguiente hora la profesora McGonagall estuvo entrevistando a los demás alumnos y alumnas de quinto. James quedaba libre por ese bloque, pero decidió esperar a sus amigos antes de irse. Querían descansar a los pies del lago, como siempre.

\- ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo ahí? – preguntó Lily Evans, que estaba esperando fuera de la oficina.

Sirius estaba dentro. De un minuto a otro la voz de la profesora McGonagall había empezado a levantar su tono y ahora sólo se escuchaban sus gritos. Los alumnos que quedaban se apiñaron en la puerta para intentar escuchando algo, pero tuvieron que salir con rapidez una vez que se abrió. Fue la entrevista más corta.

\- Primer día de clases – decía la profesora apuntándolo -, ¡y ya me colmó la paciencia!

\- Profe, yo le dije que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

\- ¡No me diga profe, sin respeto! – dijo parándose seria –. Hamond, adentro, ahora.

Una compañera de cabello y ojos marrón entró mirando a Sirius como si quisiera asesinarlo por haber arruinado el ánimo de la Jefa de la Casa justo antes de su entrevista. Pero al menos era el último, así que, tras cerrarse la puerta, Los Merodeadores pudieron emprender su camino hacia los terrenos del castillo.

\- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste? – dijo James riendo.

\- Que no iba a estudiar nada.

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Remus interesado.

\- Se escandalizó, por supuesto. Al inicio creyó que era una broma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era verdad y comenzó a gritar cosas sobre mi potencial, que sería un desperdicio, que había gente que no había entrado a Hogwarts por haberme dado una plaza a mí, y cosas así.

\- Me imagino que no te quedaste sin decirle nada.

\- Le dije que iba a pescar mi moto y me iba a ir a recorrer el mundo, y aprender magia tibetana y africana en el camino.

\- Oh, Sirius… - se lamentó Peter.

La magia tibetana era prácticamente desconocida en el mundo occidental, pero la magia africana era lisa y llanamente mal vista por la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido. Sirius creía que todo era un prejuicio estúpido y no podía esperar por ir a mezclarse con las tribus mágicas.

\- Traté de arreglarlo diciendo que quizás podía convertirme en profesor aquí en Hogwarts cuando tuviera su edad, y enseñar todo lo que había aprendido. Pero… No se lo tomó muy bien.

\- Oye, Sirius – interrumpió James de pronto -, ¿de qué moto estás hablando?

\- Mi moto.

\- ¿Qué moto?

\- La que está en nuestra habitación – respondió con toda calma.

Una hora más tarde, James se mostró desconsolado de que Lily no estuviera en su clase de Estudios Muggles, aunque tenía sentido. Ella era hija de muggles. Por suerte pudo volver a verla durante la siguiente hora, en Astronomía. La miró embobado, a decir verdad, como si darse cuenta de que realmente le gustaba le había dado pie al enamoramiento. Se veía tan linda, con su cabello largo y liso, y esos hermosos ojos verde manzana.

\- Este viernes hay luna llena – dijo Peter, mientras miraba el calendario lunas.

Remus ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Se sabía de memoria cada luna llena que tocaría en ese año escolar de Hogwarts. Ya había preparado una mentira creíble para cada una de ellas junto a su familia, y la había puesto en conocimiento de Dumbledore y McGonagall a inicios del año. Pero, entre tanta cosa con la entrada a Hogwarts, se le había olvidado momentáneamente.

\- Este año vamos a lograr convertirnos en animagos – le aseguró Sirius –. Ya verás.

\- Mm… - murmuró el otro sin mucho interés. Siempre le crispaba los nervios hablar el tema de su licantropía en la sala de clases. Nunca se sabía cuándo alguien podía estar escuchando.

\- Oye, Potter – llamó el más alto de los cuatro amigos, Sirius –, deja de mirar a Evans o va a pensar que eres un psicópata.

\- Creo que le pediré una cita – anunció, para sorpresa de sus tres amigos.

Después del almuerzo hubo una clase de Encantamiento junto a los de Hufflepuff, y finalmente pudieron regresar todos a la Sala Común.

Usualmente, Los Merodeadores se quedarían hasta las nueve en punto dando vueltas por el castillo, ofreciéndole guerra a Peeves, haciendo enojar a Filch (a quien aún no se topaban). Pero ahora todos estaban ansiosos por llegar a la habitación y ver de qué se trataba todo eso de la moto, que Sirius no había querido explicar.

\- Ya les dije, tengo una moto aquí – explicó como si nada. Al ver la mirada interrogante de sus tres amigos, sacó una pequeña caja metálica de su mesa de noche. Dentro de ella, efectivamente había una moto de juguete.

\- ¡Maldito loco! – Se quejó James. Se había ilusionado con la idea –. Se supone que el lunático es este – dijo mientras apuntaba a Remus con su quijada.

\- _¡Engorgio!_

El moreno había dejado el juguete en el suelo antes de hacer el hechizo. Creció y creció hasta que quedó allí, en medio de la habitación de quinto año de Gryffindor, una moto reluciente, nueva y bastante real. Sirius había soñado con tener una desde tercer año. Sus tres amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- No te lo puedo creer – balbuceó Remus en voz baja mientras se acercaba a verla -. ¿Cómo pasó la inspección de Filch el primer día?

\- Filch es un tonto. Habrá pensando que de verdad era un juguete.

\- Es impresionante – dijo el chico de gafas, dando vueltas alrededor del vehículo como si fuera un buitre –, pero… ¿cómo?

\- Mi madre no se ha dado cuenta aún, pero he vendido alguna de las estupideces que guarda en casa. Ha sido un trabajo de años – explicó con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo –. Cada verano, cada navidad, cada pascua que paso en casa, sacaba un objeto, desde tercer año. La he escuchado reprendiendo a Kreacher de tanto en tanto, y Kreacher busca como loco, pero luego lo da por olvidado.

\- ¿Ya la usaste? – preguntó Peter emocionado.

\- No, la compré justo aquella mañana antes de tomar el expreso a Hogwarts – explicó sentándose en la cama más cercana, de brazos cruzados –. Y de cualquier forma me rehúso a usarla hasta que aprenda a hacerla volar.

Sus tres amigos lo miraron detenidamente. A veces, o más bien la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabían si Sirius hablaba en serio o les tomaba el pelo. Comprarse una moto y meterla escondido a Hogwarts a sus quince años ya era algo suficientemente sorprendente. Pero, ¿hacerla volar además?

\- Bueno – dijo Remus como si nada –. Ya están las primeras locuras de este trimestre. James le va a pedir una cita a Lily, y Sirius hará volar una moto.


	2. La Poción

**2  
La poción**

James y Sirius se habían tomado en serio sus locuras. Dos semanas habían pasado ya, y los de quinto año ya estaban sumidos en deberes escolares. Ningún ramo era suficientemente importante para que Sirius dejara de desparramar libros de encantamientos complicados por toda la habitación. Se había determinado a hacer volar la moto, aunque le tomara todo su tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, James ya le había preguntado a Lily si podían salir en una cita, y los resultados habían sido desastrosos.

\- Evans – llamó un día.

Los alumnos descansaban o hacían sus deberes en la Sala Común. Lily trabajaba apartada en una mesa, y mientras leía concentradamente, no dejaba de sacar grageas de una caja. A veces, ponía cara de asco, otras veces, de agrado. James decidió atacar, sentándose en frente y apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

\- Dime, Potter.

\- Sal conmigo.

La bella chica levantó su mirada. James intentó leer su expresión, pero no había nada. Ni asombro, ni vergüenza, ni incomodidad, ni enojo ni felicidad. La chica lo miraba tan impávida que llegaba a preguntarse cómo lo hacía para no demostrar ninguna emoción.

\- No.

Volvió a bajar su mirada para retomar su lectura, mientras con su mano izquierda sacaba una nueva grajea. El chico de cabello azabache la miraba impactado. Era el estudiante más popular en todo Hogwarts y, si bien no creía que Lily le iba a decir que sí, al menos esperaba una reacción. ¡La que fuera!

Regresó a su habitación en donde Sirius trabajaba arduamente en un nuevo y enorme libro viejo que había sacado de la biblioteca. Por todo el suelo ya había ropa sucia y bolas de papel desparramados por doquier. Remus estaba intentando recoger algunas prendas para al menos apilarlas en una esquina y no por todo el lugar, mientras Peter comía y leía unas revistas de comics en su cama.

\- Lo hice – anunció con solemnidad – Invité a Evans a una cita – Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada ni lo miraron - ¿Qué? ¿No quieren saber cómo me ha ido?

\- Mal – respondieron los tres al unísono.

\- ¡Me dijo que no! – dijo él, de cualquier forma.

Remus hizo una mueca triste como para intentar apoyarlo, pero volvió rápidamente a lo que estaba haciendo. Los otros dos ni siquiera dejaron de leer, pues la noticia no era ni una pisca de sorprendente. James se molestó un poco, sintiéndose poco apoyado por sus amigos. Le quitó el libro a Sirius, y este lo miró con una expresión asesina por una fracción de segundo.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo como quien calma a un perro rabioso – Pensaba ayudarte.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No – dijo alejando el libro de él un poco más – Ya sabes que comenzarán las prácticas de Quidditch esta semana, ¿no?

\- No empieces, Potter.

\- Te necesito en el equipo.

\- No, necesitas reclutar a alguien nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – Dale la posibilidad a un chico nuevo de entrar al equipo, ¿quieres?

\- ¡No quiero a un chico nuevo! – se quejó – Estoy acostumbrado a tu forma de batear.

\- James, mira – dijo poniéndose de pie – Todos siempre creyeron que me diste el lugar en el equipo porque soy tu amigo. Demuéstrales a todos que no es así y deja que alguien más ocupe el puesto.

El año anterior, James se había vuelto capitán del equipo y había metido a Sirius, era cierto, pero porque su amigo tenía muchas habilidades para batear y una puntería estupenda para darle al resto. El problema fue que, en un partido contra Slytherin, en el que también jugaba su hermano Regulus, los ánimos se caldearon y terminó habiendo una pelea en el aire. Regulus provocó a Sirius, y Sirius lo golpeó, terminando en que Madame Hooch lo expulsara del juego.

Desde entonces Sirius había jurado que nunca volvería a jugar a algo tan _injusto_. Ese tipo de declaraciones dramáticas eran muy propias de él. Y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza…

\- Maldito llorón – se quejó, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo el chico – Aceptaré volver al equipo el día en que consigas una cita con Evans. ¿Te parece?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Oh, sí – dijo asintiendo, haciéndose el serio – Pero es probable que yo logre encantar mi moto antes de que eso ocurra, Potter. Así que no te hagas ilusiones y ahora devuélveme mi libro, antes de que te agarre a patadas.

Todo transcurrió tan normal y tranquilo, especialmente con esos dos ocupados, que cuando se topaban a la profesora McGonagall en el pasillo, esta se les quedaba mirando muy perspicaz y murmuraba por lo bajo, _algo están tramando._ Remus era prefecto, por lo que también perdía mucho de su tiempo libre en patrullar pasillos y verificar que ningún alumno rompiera las reglas.

\- McGonagall tuvo que haber llorado intentando decidir a cuál de las chicas escoger prefecta – comentó James, de espaldas en el césped junto al lago bajo un gran árbol – Pero a Remus lo tuvo que haber escogido con una carcajada.

\- La decisión más fácil de su jodida existencia – corroboró Sirius.

Justo en ese momento pasó caminando la pandilla de Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Snape y Wilkes con sonrisas brabuconas. Miraron a los cuatro merodeadores provocativamente mientras se acercaban, pero finalmente tomaron una bifurcación y se perdieron hacia otro lado.

\- No puedo creer que Lily se junte con ese imbécil de Quejicus – se quejó James.

Remus asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Por supuesto, entendía que la colorina fuera amiga de Snape antes. Nunca había sido malvada ni prejuiciosa, y no le importaba que el chico fuera extraño y amargado. Pero ahora, esa amistad no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Snape cada vez se relacionaba más con chicos muy malos, y no parecía tener nada en común con Lily.

\- Lily es malvada – comentó Sirius, a quien no le caía demasiado bien.

\- No lo es – dijo Remus – Me cae bien Lily, es genial. Es mucho más simpática y relajada de lo que crees.

\- Es insufrible cuando quiere serlo.

\- Te cae mal desde que te aventó una bola de barro el año pasado.

\- A Sirius Black nadie le avienta nada – dijo el chico con aires de grandeza. James le aventó su snitch dorada directo a la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Déjate de hablar tonteras – interrumpió – Tenemos Botánica en un rato y ya saben lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

\- Necesito oponerme – dijo Remus – No hay forma de que podamos lograr esto.

\- Ah, lunático… Me entristece que pienses eso.

Una parte fundamental para convertirse en animagos era mantener por un mes una hoja de mandrágora en la boca, para luego crear una potente poción. James planeaba robar las hojas de mandrágoras en aquella clase, pero Remus tenía muchas objeciones. Primero, si la profesora Sprout se daba cuenta, podía sospechar de sus intentos por convertirse en animagos _ilegalmente._

Segundo, las mandrágoras aún estaban en una etapa de crecimiento joven y no estaba seguro de que ese tipo de hojas fueran a funcionar. Tercero, iban a llorar y chillar y eso podía llegar a ser peligroso para los demás… Y por último, ¿iban a estar un mes con una hoja de una planta en la boca?

Efectivamente, la desagradable clase con los de Slytherin terminó rápidamente. Sirius fue a meterle conversación a la profesora Sprout ( _"Que bien se ve su cabello cuando no usa ese gorro, profesora Sprout. ¿Cómo cuida sus rulos? Yo también quisiera que tuvieran esa caída")_ mientras James le robaba las llaves de los demás invernaderos. Las mandrágoras se encontraban en el invernadero tres.

La profesora no se dio ni cuenta y una vez que se aseguraron que no había nadie por el sector, James entró y se colocó unos audífonos gigantes para tapar sus oídos mientras los otros vigilaban que nadie viniese.

Diez minutos después, el chico salía tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho, pero con las tres hojas en su mano. Las tres hojitas reposaron dentro de su bolso mientras se reponía del estridente llanto con el almuerzo. Silenciosos, la profesora McGonagall paró junto a ellos y los miró detenidamente.

\- No sé qué están tramando ustedes cuatro, pero cuando lo sepa… - Y sin terminar la amenaza, se fue.

\- Hay que poner la hoja tras los dientes de abajo – explicó James durante el almuerzo. Hizo, para desagrado de sus amigos, una demostración con su comida y abrió la boca para que todos vieran.

\- Entendemos, Potter – se quejó Sirius con una mueca de asco.

\- Estoy hablando con normalidad, ¿ven?

\- ¿Qué pasa si me la trago en la noche? – preguntó Peter algo preocupado.

\- No te voy a mentir, Peter. Es una posibilidad. Pero supongo que nada terrible, ¿no? No aparece en ningún libro de botánica que alguien haya muerto por tragarse una hoja de mandrágora.

\- Igual tendremos que intentar hablar lo menos posible, y eso podría ser difícil para ti, amigo – dijo Sirius.

James se puso de pie y bebió todo el zumo que el quedaba en el vaso. Iba a faltar al siguiente bloque de clases porque tenía que ver las prácticas para el puesto del nuevo bateador de Gryffindor. Pero antes de marcharse se agachó entre sus amigos y con un dejo algo dramático dijo:

\- Estoy dispuesto a no hablar en un mes si es por mi amigo.

Luego se marchó.

Remus creyó que no serían capaces o que se acobardarían a último minuto, pero ahí estaban, James, Sirius y Peter a punto de cumplir un mes con la hoja de mandrágora en la boca esa misma noche. No sabía qué decir. Sus amigos no le daban importancia, así que comentarlo de la nada lo haría ver ridículo, pero estaba conmovido de que los tres chicos estuvieran pasando por semejantes molestias con la finalidad de ser animagos para acompañarlo en sus noches de transformación.

Era mediados de octubre. Efectivamente James había encontrado a un chico decente de tercer año para el puesto de bateador. Su nombre era Michael Miller, un alumno al que alguna vez habían molestado por ser hijo de padres muggles y que él había defendido sin conocer. No se había presentado demasiada gente ya que el puesto de bateador era más impopular en comparación al resto, pero quedó bastante satisfecho.

El primero en casi tragarse la hoja de mandrágora fue él, durante un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Hacer piruetas en el aire mientras mantenía cosas dentro de su boca no había sido una buena idea y lo aprendió de la peor manera cuando casi se atraganta. Sin duda todo el procedimiento había detenido o cambiado por completo lo que era su vida.

Ninguno de los tres hablaba demasiado, en ninguna circunstancia. Ninguno de los tres hacía movimientos demasiado bruscos. Sirius había aprovechado todo ese tiempo en sus estudios de la moto, pero él estaba francamente aburrido y cuando le pedía una cita a Lily, si ésta lo estaba mirando a la cara, debía marcharse sin poder replicar demasiado cuando lo rechazaba por el miedo que sentía de que notara que había algo dentro de su boca. Pensaba que había sido el mes más aburrido de toda su vida.

Para peor, tener algo constantemente en la boca dificultaba que pudieran comer otras cosas. Peter, por inercia, solía llevarse comida y luego acordarse, escupiendo. Se alimentaron casi a base de pura sopa, papilla y puré por ese tiempo. El más pequeño de los tres amigos adelgazó notablemente, y por suerte nadie se dio cuenta del cambio de hábito alimenticio.

Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall parecía haber desarrollado una paranoia histérica hacia ellos, lo que les provocaba mucha gracia. La Jefa de su Casa los miraba como si se trataran de una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Incluso una tarde se había acercado a Remus a preguntarle acerca de este repentino cambio de actitud, pero este no le dijo nada en especial.

\- Si Quejicus fuera nuestro amigo podría hacer la poción por nosotros – se quejó Sirius, tapándose la nariz con una mano mientras inspeccionando un caldero en medio de la habitación. Otros dos calderos reposaban a los lados, con un pequeño fuego bajo de ellos - ¿Tiene que estar plateada?

\- Sí, plateada – corroboró Peter mientras leía un libro gigantesco.

\- ¡Está azul!

\- Déjame ver – dijo el licántropo quitándole el libro a su amigo. Al segundo pareció entender el problema - ¡No, Sirius, estás revolviéndola mal! ¡Es hacia el lado contrario!

\- ¡Peter, animal, me diste mal las instrucciones! – dijo revolviendo rápidamente hacia el otro lado, como si ponerle ganas hiciera que se arreglara inmediatamente - ¡No he estado un mes con una hoja en mi boca por nada, más vale que esto resulte!

\- Tranquilo – dijo James – Merlín, cálmate. Tu histeria me crispa los nervios.

El chico añadió una gran cantidad de ingredientes que había estado mezclando hacía una hora atrás en una tabla de madera sobre su escritorio. Había aumentado el grosor de sus lentes para lograr cortar las raíces con precisión milimétrica y ya estaban listos. Al añadirlos, humo denso y blanco, como vapor, salió y lleno la habitación entera.

Tosiendo y corriendo a abrir las ventanas, vieron con satisfacción que la poción se había vuelto de un color plateado. Vertieron algo de poción en los otros dos calderos, quedando los tres con una cantidad suficiente para llenar un poco más de un vaso grande y grueso. Finalmente podrían retirar de sus bocas la hoja de mandrágora. Después de tanto tiempo, retirar lo que quedaba de la hoja asquerosamente moldeada había sido como retirar una placa.

\- Bien… Más vale que esto funcione o estaré muy molesto – volvió a decir Sirius.

Los tres dejaron caer los restos de su hoja en cada caldero, y tras irradiar un brillo morado, se hundieron inmediatamente. Luego añadieron un cabello cada uno. La poción de cada uno de ellos debía reposar ahora por otro mes, en un lugar completamente oscuro, impregnándose de todo lo que la hoja llevaba, antes de estar completamente lista para beberla.

Al día siguiente caminaban radiantes por los pasillos del castillo. Remus creyó ver la definición de la palabra felicidad reflejada en la cara de Peter cuando este comió su primera comida solida durante el desayuno. Tomó el primer bocado, cerró sus ojos y sonrió con una tranquilidad tal como si estuviera caminando en nubes.

Una chica de sexto de cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules pasó caminando junto a ellos. Una piocha brillaba sobre su corazón, puesta sobre su túnica. Una de las prefectas de ese año era Marlene McKinnon, de la casa Ravenclaw. Una chica tan inteligente como popular, de una familia completamente pura de sangre. Sirius la miró embobado.

\- Es tan perfecta.

\- Y tan fuera de tu liga – le recordó James. Era un año mayor, y nunca jamás se interesaría en alguien como él.

\- Nunca se sabe – comentó con toda calma, aunque también lo creía.

La conversación se interrumpió por un sonido masivo de ululeos de lechuza, seguido por un fuerte aleteo. Un batallón de lechuzas de todos tamaños y colores entró volando al Gran Comedor, como era usual, para dejar caer paquetes sobre sus dueños, y llevarles cartas y correspondencia.

Las lechuzas de los cuatro Merodeadores se pararon tranquilamente sobre la mesa junto a sus dueños. _Mick_ , la lechuza de James, y _Grey_ , la lechuza de Remus, traían cartas gemelas. Ambos reconocieron inmediatamente la letra del profesor Slughorn. Debía tratarse sin duda de la primera fiesta del Club Slug del año escolar. Mientras tanto, _Chud_ , la pequeña lechuza anaranjada de Peter traía correspondencia de su familia, y _Keith_ simplemente se posó allí, sin traer nada, como era de costumbre.

\- La primera fiesta de Slughorn es la próxima semana – comentó James leyendo, y luego miró a su amigo Remus - ¿Iremos?

\- Claro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. En el Club Slug estaba la chica que le gustaba: Mary McDonald, de cuarto año de su misma casa. Ya que no tenía ramos junto a ella, esas fiestas eran casi su única oportunidad para poder conversar.

Lily, sentada unos puestos hacia la derecha de los chicos recibía la misma carta y la miraba con desinterés, mientras con una de sus manos rascaba la cabeza de su lechuza, de color blanca y majestuosa.

\- Lily, ¿irás a la fiesta? – preguntó el chico de gafas.

\- Tal vez – respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿Sabes qué estaba pensando?

\- No, ni quiero saberlo – respondió, atajando que James la invitaría a una cita de nuevo.

\- Sal conmigo, Evans – continuó el otro haciendo como que no escuchó lo último - ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?

\- Potter – dijo mirándolo fijamente con expresión aburrida – No va a pasar ni ahora, ni nunca. No me caes bien.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, haciéndose el impactado.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a aceptar una cita con la persona que molesta a mi mejor amigo desde el primer año? – preguntó perdiendo la paciencia – Eres un idiota, un engreído y una mala persona. No aceptaré una cita contigo jamás, así que deja de intentarlo.

La colorina se puso de pie tras decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue con su cabello ondeando con sus movimientos. La lechuza blanca se levantó y emprendió el vuelo lentamente sobre ella, mientras James la seguía con la mirada. Su espíritu no estaba roto… Muy por el contrario, quería doblegar sus esfuerzos.

\- Remus, tú eres amigo de Lily.

\- Sí… ¿Y? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Pues… Puedes hablarle bien de mí.

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo Sirius, emocionándose - ¡Puedes preguntarle si me ayuda a encantar mi moto!

\- ¿Puedes preguntarle si puede encargar de esos dulces muggles que me encantan? – preguntó Peter, aprovechando la ocasión – Le pagaré, por supuesto.

\- Cálmense – los detuvo el chico – No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.


	3. El Club Slug

**3  
El Club Slug  
**

Una semana más tarde, Los Merodeadores disfrutaban el bloque que tenían libre el viernes por la mañana. Pese a ser otoño, estaba despejado y hacía mucho calor. En general no había hecho demasiado frío, pero algo les decía que justo después de ese extraño y agradable día, llegaría el otoño con toda su fuerza, y volver a recostarse en el pasto verde a esa hora sería una locura.

\- Mira eso, James – dijo Peter señalando un grupo de chicas tomando sol junto al lago.

\- ¿Quién va a ser mi copiloto? – dijo James sacándose las gafas.

\- ¡Yo! – llamaron Sirius y Peter. Remus no tenía pensado participar y mostrar sus más recientes cicatrices para que comenzaran los rumores.

Rápidamente se sacaron la ropa, quedando nada más que en pantalones arremangados hasta arriba de la rodilla, y saltaron intencionalmente dentro del lago junto a las chicas empapándolas completamente. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso desataría un griterío y posteriores conflictos, pero en el mundo de Los Merodeadores eso era un coqueteo no sutil.

Las cabezas de James, Sirius y Peter se asomaron desde el agua con sonrisas en las caras y el cabello desordenado y mojado mirando a las chicas con orgullo, que pronto comenzaron con risitas y a salpicarlos con agua como respuesta. Remus también fue salpicado y se unió al grupo desde la orilla. Eran las chicas de la generación más abajo que ellos en Gryffindor.

\- Sólo se puede tener un copiloto, idiota – dijo Sirius hundiendo a Peter a propósito. James empujó a una chica al lago y de pronto todas habían saltado.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – gritó una voz a lo lejos. La profesora McGonagall se acercaba - ¡Está prohibido nadar en el lago en época de clases!

Todos los alumnos salieron haciéndose los tontos, estilando sus uniformes escolares. Remus que se había quedado tranquilo miró con especial atención a una de las chicas del grupito, Mary McDonald. Era bella y viva, con el cabello castaño, las mejillas rosados y ojos almendrados de color miel. Lamentablemente a él le faltaba mucho ego y autoestima como para acercarse.

\- Me extraña, señor Lupin – dijo mirándolo fijamente la profesora – Estando al lado de sus amigotes y siendo prefecto bien podría haberles impedido que hicieran algo.

\- Oh, lo hizo – mintió James asintiendo con seriedad – Estaba enfurecido. Lo hubiera visto, profesora, diciendo cosas sobre el honor de la casa Gryffindor, de que se esperaba más de nosotros y lo decepcionado que estaba.

\- Sí, fuimos nosotros los que saltamos sin hacerle caso – continuó Sirius.

\- En ese caso, muy bien hecho – dijo mirando al licántropo – Que al menos uno de ustedes cuatro sea sensato y tenga algo en la cabeza, además de escobas voladoras. Ahora los quiero a todos en mi despacho para hablar del castigo… ¡De inmediato!

\- Espere, profesora, deje que Potter se ponga los lentes o va a chocar contra alguien de camino.

\- Muy gracioso – replicó enojada – Caminen.

El grupito partió caminando hacia el castillo entre risitas, excepto por Remus que se quedó mirando de lejos y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a la Sala Común. Para Los Merodeadores era muy conveniente que fuera un prefecto. No tenían el apoyo de Lily Evans, pero de haber habido otro prefecto en vez de él ya llevarían cientos de puntos menos en la Casa de Gryffindor.

Estudiando, también aprovechando su bloque libre pero de una manera completamente distintas, estaba Lily. Ella hacía como que estudiaba para los T.I.M.O, pero en realidad miraba por la ventana riendo. Remus se acercó sigilosamente para tratar de darle una sorpresa, pero…

\- Los castigaron a todos, ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica – Lo vi desde la ventana. No voy a negar que el agua se veía deliciosa.

\- Están en el despacho de McGonagall ahora – corroboró el prefecto asintiendo.

\- Apuesto que todo fue idea de James.

\- Estoy seguro, pero _seguro_ , que en otra vida tú y James—

\- No divagues, Remus – lo calló Lily enseguida mientras cerraba el libro sobre la mesita – Además tenemos que hablar enserio. No podemos perder tiempo hablando sobre el idiota de Potter…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – preguntó interesado.

\- Severus tiene sospechas de que eres un hombre lobo – le susurró.

\- Era cosa de tiempo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Intentó sonar calmado como si no le importara, pero en realidad sintió como se le encogía el estómago de nervios.

\- Yo creo que lo sabe, pero me hice la tonta… Le dije que estaba al tanto de las sospechas y que quizás _podría_ ser, tal vez… No es tonto. Si se lo negaba de lleno iba a ser muy obvio.

\- No hay que ser brillante para darse cuenta de mis _ausencias_ – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – Me sorprende que nadie más se haya dado cuenta antes, de hecho… Especialmente cuando llego lleno de cicatrices aquí—

\- No sólo cicatrices, ¿no? Últimamente andas trayendo una cara horrible

\- Gracias, Lily

\- Creo que algo más te preocupa… Leí el periódico que leen _ellos_ – susurró mirando a su alrededor para que nadie más se percatara – Sé que Voldemort está forjando alianzas con todas las criaturas posibles y ya tiene lista una con los hombres lobo por culpa de Greyback—

\- Ya he hablado con Dumbledore de eso y no tienes que preocuparte de nada porque me enviará a un lugar especial durante el verano si es que la cosa se pone fea – la tranquilizó con una sonrisa falsa – Además mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio en el departamento de control de Criaturas mágicas… Créeme que va a ser el primero en saber si me andan buscando para reclutarme o algo así.

\- Es un alivio escuchar eso – dijo sonriendo, más tranquila - Hoy es la fiesta Slug.

\- Así es… ¿Irás?

\- Sí. ¿Sabes quién más irá? – preguntó haciéndose la interesante – Mary.

\- No tengo idea de lo que hablas – dijo, mientras ahora él tomaba el libro para disimular – Tengo que empezar a estudiar… A veces se me olvida que los T.I.M.O son este año.

\- Se te nota que te gusta Mary… - continuó ella con normalidad, como si hablara del clima - Y si me preguntas mi opinión, yo creo que también le interesas. ¿Por qué no le pides un consejo a James o a Sirius? Se nota que a ellos les va bien con las chicas.

\- ¡Claro que no! Además… ¿Por qué crees que le intereso a Mary? Y pregunto sólo por curiosidad a decir verdad…

\- Te mira cuando tú no miras y siempre se queda estudiando en la Sala Común justo hasta que todos ustedes se van a dormir.

\- Podría estar mirando a James o a Sirius como todas las demás – dijo no muy convencido – Además a mí no me gusta.

\- Sí, claro. Quizás te da miedo porque no tienes experiencia con las chicas, pero yo creo que si te acercaras podría funcionar algo por ahí. Y harían una linda pareja.

\- Es cierto que no tengo experiencia con chicas – mintió Remus abiertamente, recordando algunas salidas por Londres junto a sus amigos.

Debido a su _pequeño problema peludo_ , Remus de vez en cuando sentía un inexplicable e incontenible instinto sexual, que él relacionaba al instinto animal mismo de un lobo (ya que era justo cuando se acercaba la luna llena). Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, muy joven y todo el año anterior a ese, tuvo que decirle a sus amigos lo que le ocurría, avergonzado y colorado hasta las orejas. Ninguno era muy experto en el tema ni tenían muchas experiencias con chicas a esa edad, así que sus primeros intentos de frecuentar bares habían sido patéticos y no habían dado resultados.

Sin embargo, a la larga, y por mucho que James y Sirius tuvieran fama de mujeriegos en el presente, Remus había sido el que había iniciado con todo eso de ligar con una chica una noche cualquiera, y se sentía algo culpable al respecto, pero así era su doble vida.

\- Pero la cosa es que ni aunque me gustara Mary intentaría algo – continuó regresando a la conversación – Soy un hombre lobo, Lily.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Siempre he intentado hacerme la idea de que nunca podré casarme ni tener una familia. Tener una novia ahora, aunque no tenga ni planes de casarme con ella, no me servirá a acostumbrarme a vivir solo el resto de mi vida.

\- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que tu condición de licántropo va a impedir—

\- ¿Crees que los chicos no me han dicho eso muchas veces también? Son mis amigos y quieren animarme, pero al final no vale la pena arriesgarse a algo tan peligroso. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts ni siquiera tenía muchas ganas de hacer amigos, Lily. He arrastrado a los chicos a…

\- ¿A…? – preguntó interesada.

\- Nada. A encubrirme, no lo sé, igual que tú – mintió de nuevo, pensando en que sus amigos acababan de pasar un mes con una hoja de mandrágora en la boca – Hace diez años que mis padres tenían que encerrarme en una pieza de nuestra casa y escuchar mis gritos, y mentirle a los vecinos. He dañado sus vidas… No quiero dañarle la vida a nadie más.

\- Bueno, Rem, como digas. No creo que pueda hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero… ¿Te gusta o no?

\- Sí, me gusta – admitió poniéndose colorado.

\- Ella me dijo que le gustas también – dijo sonriendo triunfal.

\- Evans… - replicó haciéndose el molesto, pero no podía engañar a nadie porque aquella noticia de pronto lo había llenado de felicidad y había sentido una sensación muy loca y molesta en el estómago.

\- Sólo decía – dijo haciéndose la tonta y mirando el libro de nuevo.

Remus permaneció el resto del día rumiando muchas cosas en su cabeza, como por ejemplo, dejar de lado absolutamente todo lo que había dicho horas antes y cuestionarse si debía acercarse a Mary a tantear el terreno… Empezó a fantasear con cosas tontas y cursis como la forma ideal en la que podría resultar todo.

Todo el grupito que McGonagall había castigado había llegado alrededor de cuarenta minutos después y continuaban riendo grupalmente mientras una de las chicas imitaba a la severa profesora. Miró a Mary que sonreía y estuvo seguro de que lo quería. Iba a decirle algo durante la fiesta Slug. Quizás le pediría una cita para la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade.

\- ¡Eh, pero si es Remus! – gritó James haciendo tanto escándalo como solía hacer, adicto a llamar la atención de todos los presentes - ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?

\- Estaba con Lily.

\- Ah – replicó algo incómodo - ¿Hiciste algún avance con lo que te pedí?

\- Lo olvidé.

\- ¿Hiciste algún avance con lo que te pedí yo? – preguntó Sirius.

\- También lo olvidé

\- ¿Y lo mío? – preguntó Peter. Remus negó con la cabeza esta vez.

\- ¿Qué se traman? – preguntó una de las chicas.

Ninguno respondió nada, evadiendo el tema con naturalidad. Luego, las chicas anunciaron que mejor iban a cambiarse de ropa y partieron a la torre para ir a su habitación.

Cayó la noche. James y Remus, muy formales, salieron de camino a las mazmorras del castillo para asistir a la primera fiesta del Club Slug del año. Los dos, sin decirse palabra entre ellos, se habían arreglado más de la cuenta porque sabían que tanto Lily como Mary estarían ahí. Para Remus era mucho más fácil intentar acercarse a ella en un lugar como ese que cuando estaba rodeada por sus demás amigas.

El lugar estaba decorado con un motivo otoñal, con hojitas anaranjadas y rojas colgadas por todas partes. Había una mesa larga contra la pared en donde había varios platillos deliciosos preparados por los elfos de Hogwarts. James divisó a Lily cerca de un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Dave Sthal. Se acercó a ambos como si nada, y una vez que la chica notó su presencia, rodó sus ojos.

\- Sthal, el profesor Slughorn te estaba buscando – mintió. El chico se despidió y se fue de inmediato – Hola, Lily.

\- James…

\- ¿Una cita?

\- No

\- Sabes que es sólo una, ¿verdad? – preguntó acercándose un poco más. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada – Y sin compromisos. Es más, si te aburres podrías irte. Aunque nunca nadie se aburre conmigo.

Lily bostezó al comentario fingiendo que estaba aburrida. Y sin decir más, se fue. Severus Snape, su gran amigo, acaba de entrar a la reunión. Él también era parte del Club Slug, para desagrado de James. Ahí no podía comportarse como un abusador con él, pues el profesor lo vería. Por eso mismo, Snape también solía comportarse como un idiota provocador en ese tipo de instancias.

Remus se acercó a Mary. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que llegaba a golpearle el pecho por dentro. Sentía que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Pero estaba animado y resuelto a hablarle e invitarla a salir.

\- Hola – saludó tímidamente. La chica sonrió cuando lo vio.

\- ¡Remus!

\- Espero que la profesora McGonagall no te haya retado mucho esta mañana – fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

\- Nunca había estado en una situación así – comentó la chica, animada - ¿Siempre son así? La profesora McGonagall enfurecida, retándolos y ellos muertos de la risa. Con las chicas no sabíamos qué hacer.

\- Ah, sí. Sí, sí, eso es común – dijo él.

\- Pero finalmente nos ha quitado sólo cinco puntos a cada una. Y a ellos… Bueno, ellos tendrán que restregar los trofeos y armaduras a mano este fin de semana.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó interesado – No me lo dijeron. Supongo que no pretenden llevar el castigo a cabo.

Mary abrió los ojos incrédula. ¿Alguien podía zafarse de un castigo de McGonagall?

Justo en ese momento un alumno de segundo pasó ofreciendo tragos y panquecitos en una bandeja de metal. Remus tomó un vasito y lo bebió de un golpe, sintiéndose atrevido de pronto. Iba a invitar a la chica al próximo paseo de Hogsmeade, aunque intentaría que fuera algo casual para no poner demasiada presión de inmediato.

\- Mary, estaba pensando…

\- ¿Sí?

\- El próximo mes comienzan las visitas a Hogsmeade.

\- Sí – asintió ella, sin entender para donde iba la cosa.

\- Podríamos reunirnos allí – intentó sonar lo más casual posible, y creyó lograrlo, a pesar de que sentía sus orejas hirviendo y estaba completamente avergonzado – Y hacer algo entretenido.

\- Algo entretenido – repitió ella, nerviosa.

\- Tomarnos algo en Las Tres Escobas – continuó él. La chica sí se había puesto colorada, y ya comenzaba a jugar con sus manos – Si te parece bien, claro.

\- Me parece bien – dijo ella, rápidamente. Lo miró sonriendo – Me encantaría que nos reuniéramos allí.

La noche continuó triunfante para Remus. Sabía que iba a terminar siendo incómodo si se sentaba junto a ella o algo así, así que después de intentar finalizar la conversación cómodamente, se fue a sentar con James, que no se veía tan contento como él.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó el chico de cabello azabache, enojado - ¿Por qué andas tan contento?

\- ¿A mí? Nada – respondió haciéndose el tonto.

\- Estas fiestas son estúpidas – dijo cruzándose de brazos – No, no realmente… Lily Evans es tan malvada, ¿sabes? Sirius tiene razón.

\- Lily es genial – comentó Remus honestamente. James le hizo una mueca de desagrado y Remus rio, dándole una palmada en el hombro - ¡Ya, hombre! Intentaré hablarle bien de ti la próxima vez.

\- No, no, ya no me interesa – dijo, altanero.

A los diez minutos le dijo que había cambiado de parecer.

Cuando iba de camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, escuchó un sollozo tímido. Se sobresaltó al ver la silueta de una chica apoyada contra una pared del castillo, llorando suavemente. Esa chica era Lily. Se preocupó de inmediato y, esperando que no lo mandara al carajo de nuevo, se acercó a ella.

\- Lily, ¿estás bien? – dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

\- Ay, James, no comiences, ¿quieres? – dijo mirándolo irritada.

\- No, no, lo prometo. Pero, ¿qué te pasó? Creí que seguías en la fiesta…

\- No es nada.

\- Vi que esos idiotas llegaron… Mulciber y su pandilla. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso?

\- Tal vez – respondió, secándose las lágrimas – No es de tu incumbencia, a decir verdad. Regresaré a la torre.

Se encaminó, pero el chico la tomó suavemente por la muñeca.

\- Lily, no te voy a molestar. Puedes confiar en mí. El idiota de Quejicus dijo algo, ¿verdad? Desde que se junta con esos tontos—

\- James, ¿sabes qué? – preguntó hastiada, retirando su brazo de la mano de James – Tú eres un idiota. Me sorprende, de verdad me supera el hecho de que no te des cuenta de eso. Le dices idiota a todo el mundo, y andas por los pasillos aterrorizando a cualquiera que te caiga mal o que encuentres que es un "perdedor".

\- Yo—

\- No quiero salir contigo ni quiero ser tu amiga, Potter – dijo suave, pero tajantemente – El tipo de persona que eres no va conmigo. No quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes simplemente dejarme tranquila, por favor?

\- Pero Lily, yo sólo—

\- Y por favor, también deja tranquilo a Severus – lo interrumpió.

James había quedado sorprendido con la repentina reprimenda que le había dado la chica. No estaba acostumbrado a que una chica lo rechazara, nunca. Cuando Lily lo hacía, era gracioso. Pero ya no más. Ahora realmente se sintió como un idiota. Por primera vez quizás sus palabras le habían hecho eco.

Se quedó de pie, solo en el pasillo.


	4. La moto

**4  
La moto**

El profesor Slughorn aplaudía con felicidad. Todos los alumnos, tanto de Gryffindor como de Ravenclaw se habían esforzado mucho por ganar el premio esa tarde. Había sido una de las mejores clases hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, pese a la ardua competencia sólo un alumno podía llevarse el frasquito de suerte líquida.

\- _Felix Felicis_ – exclamó James con orgullo, mientras miraba el frasco en su mano.

\- Estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa – se quejó Sirius, mirándolo con envidia - ¡Apestas en pociones!

\- No. Tú apestas en pociones – dijo indicando el caldero de su amigo.

Sirius pensó en ponerse a discutir, pero algo más llamó su atención. La sala de clases se vaciaba rápidamente mientras los alumnos se iban con sus libros y mochilas. Pero Lily Evans se quedaba un poco más atrás, preguntándole algo al profesor. Una idea apareció en su cabeza.

\- ¿Vienes o no, malcriado? – gritó Peter mientras caminaba a la puerta, siendo seguido por James y Remus.

\- Eh, sí, sí, ya los alcanzo. Ustedes continúen.

El profesor respondió la duda de su alumna, y mientras ella regresaba a ordenar y meter sus libros dentro de su bolso, Slughorn se fue. Ella caminó hacia la salida despreocupada para dirigirse a su electivo de Runas Antiguas cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. El infame Sirius Black estaba apoyado sugerentemente en el marco de la puerta mirándola como si se tratara de una especie en extinción.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, rápidamente a la defensiva - ¿Por qué me miras así? Oh, no. No me digas que también vienes a molestarme como tu tonto amigo.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- No, Evans. No eres mi tipo... sin ofender – aclaró.

\- Entonces déjame pasar, por favor – pidió ella, intentando abrirse paso.

\- Pero necesito hablar contigo.

\- Tengo clases de Runas Antiguas ahora y me estás retrasando.

\- Necesito ayuda con algo y, a pesar de tu terrible carácter, creo eres una bruja formidable.

\- ¡Vaya! Gracias por el cumplido – respondió ella con ironía - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Potter? A pesar de su terrible carácter, él también es un mago formidable.

\- No, James ya lo intentó y no pudo – reconoció el moreno.

La colorina lo miró con interés por primera vez en su vida escolar frente a la idea de poder vencer en algo al _grandioso_ James Potter… Hasta que se encontró a Sirius sonriéndole arrogantemente. No, no podía ayudarlo. Le desagradaba tanto como su amigo, y probablemente necesitaba ayuda en algo que rompería un millón de reglas.

\- Por mucho que me intrigue tendré que pasar esta vez - dijo mirándolo con seriedad - Y sería bueno que tú me dejaras pasar también.

\- No, no me parece.

\- ¡Tengo Runas Antiguas! - dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Sacó su varita y lo apuntó, pero estuvo lejos de provocarle miedo a su oponente.

\- Evans, por favor - dijo Sirius con cierto tono de aburrimiento - ¿Me vas a atacar?

\- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto, por Merlín? Soy justo la persona que _menos_ quiere tener que ver con alguno de ustedes.

\- ¿Puedes relajarte un poquito? - dijo mientras se doblaba las mangas de su chaleco y camisa - Sucede que estoy teniendo problemas con Encantamientos.

\- Ya, ¿y?

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a encantar un objeto _permanentemente_?

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Quizás sería mejor que le pidieras ayuda al profesor Flitwick.

\- No estoy seguro de que él estaría muy contento de ayudarme con esto - dijo reflexionando.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Preferiría que lo vieras por ti misma, si no te molesta. Está en el dormitorio y—

\- ¡Yo no pienso entrar en ese dormitorio!

\- Evans, si no me ayudas te molestaré por el resto del año - advirtió.

Ella lo miró por última vez echando chispas por los ojos, pero decidió que lo mejor era resoplar y marcharse rápido a su clase Runas Antiguas. Corrió por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo, pero no había caso ya que estaba más allá de un plazo razonable de atraso común. Cuando llegó se disculpó con la profesora y ella la dejó entrar (seguramente sólo por ser Lily Evans). Divisó a su compañera Batsheda sentada y se dejó caer junto a ella con un bufido.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estabas? – preguntó una chica no muy agraciada de cabello tieso de color negro azabache.

\- Lo siento, el idiota de Black me retrasó después de pociones.

\- ¿Black? - preguntó ella incrédula. Lo amaba platónicamente desde primer año, pero él no parecía fijarse en ella ni por si acaso.

\- Sí, Black - dijo sacando su pergamino y comenzando a tomar apuntes - Quiere que lo ayude en algo.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos quiere Sirius contigo? - preguntó interesada.

\- No lo sé ni me interesa - dijo mojando su pluma en tinta - Ya sabes cuánto lo odio.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y la clase fue interrumpida. La profesora miró consternada y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Sirius Black, un alumno que no iba en su clase. El alumno no tenía ningún interés por respetar el uso adecuado del uniforme y lucía como si fuera superior a todos los demás, mientras usaba su corbata alrededor del cuello y la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó desconcertada.

\- Lo siento profesora, no quise interrumpir su clase. Es sólo que algunos alumnos me han hablado muy bien de este curso y quería pedirle la oportunidad de venir a una como oyente. McGonagall dijo que si me gustaba podría inscribirla a tiempo aún - dijo el moreno. Todo eso era, por supuesto, mentira.

\- Pero ya hemos tenido la primera prueba - dijo ella confundida.

\- Puedo tomarla ahora si no le molesta - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Estuve estudiando por mi cuenta este fascinante ramo.

\- Está bien - dijo la profesora con la misma cara de consternación que tenía desde el principio - Busca un asiento y te llevaré una prueba.

Sirius fue rápidamente a sentarse al otro lado de Lily Evans que ya lo miraba con cara de querer asesinarlo. Es que no podía ser posible que el irritante, egocéntrico y narcisista Sirius Black se le pegara como una lapa al punto de meterse a un ramo sólo para convencerla de ayudarlo. Maldecía el día en que se había cruzado por el camino de James Potter y había arrastrado a todos esos chicos detrás de ella.

\- Evans - susurró Sirius - Esto es sólo el comienzo.

\- No voy a cambiar mi decisión - respondió ella sin despegar la mirada de su pergamino.

\- Todos saben que eres la mejor del colegio en Encantamientos.

\- La respuesta es _no_ – repitió.

\- Señor Black - interrumpió la profesora entregándole un pergamino con preguntas escritas en él - Tiene cuarenta minutos para responderla.

\- Oh, gracias - dijo tomando y mirando su examen.

Sólo había un montón de runas y signos antiguos como jeroglíficos que en su vida había visto y haría el ridículo más grande de su vida intentando contestarla. Pero antes de que la profesora y sus alumnos retomaran la clase Sirius se sintió con el derecho de volver a interrumpir grandiosamente, colmando la paciencia de Lily.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una pluma? - preguntó - No ando trayendo mi mochila.

Lily había regresado al dormitorio indignada, por decir lo menos, después de la clase más extraña de Runas Antiguas. Después de pedir una pluma Sirius había continuado interrumpiendo la clase diciendo cosas como "Lo siento, tampoco traje tinta" o de la nada miraba a otros alumnos para preguntarles "¿Qué es esto?" en relación a su propia prueba. La profesora no se dio cuenta, o fingió que no se daba cuenta, pero el chico había intentado copiar olímpicamente.

Pero no había terminado ahí. Apenas había terminado la clase el moreno había caminado detrás de ella y Batsheda hasta la Sala Común repitiendo _"Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor"_ hasta sacarla de quicio.

Sirius, en cambio, había llegado y subido relajadamente al dormitorio orgulloso de lo que había hecho, aunque no tuviera avance alguno. En la habitación ya se encontraban James, Remus y Peter. En el centro estaba el bulto de la motocicleta, tapado con una sábana. James jugaba haciendo globos con su chicle sobre la cama mientras intentaba atrapar su Snitch dorada revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

\- Saludos - dijo solemnemente cuando entró - Es un placer verlos reunidos.

\- ¿En qué estuviste todo este tiempo? – preguntó Remus, intrigado.

\- Ah, en nada. Intenté pedirle ayuda a Evans con mi moto. No hay caso con ella… James, no sé cómo te puede gustar alguien así. ¡Es insufrible! Deberías cambiar de chica.

\- Uno no cambia simplemente de chica - reclamó el chico de gafas - Me gusta Evans. La quiero. Y quiero que sea mi novia.

\- _"Y quiero que sea mi novia"_ – repitió, imitándolo con voz de niña - ¡Que te crezcan cojones, Potter!

\- Y a ti que te joda un ogro - dijo lanzándole un cojín - Dime que te dijo.

\- Te lo puedo resumir: "No".

\- Deberían dejar a la pobre Lily en paz - dijo Remus.

\- Oh, no – dijo Sirius – Tiene puros Sobresalientes en Encantamientos desde primer año. Si hay alguien que puede ayudarme a encantar la jodida moto, es Evans. Y no me pienso ir de este castillo si no es volando en ella… ¡Pero es muy distinto pedirle ayuda a que te guste de verdad!

\- Remus. Yo sé que tú me entiendes – continuó James - Explícale a Sirius que me enamoré de ella y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Se enamoró de ella y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo - le repitió Remus a Sirius.

\- Vale, lo capto - respondió el crespo con un tono sarcástico - Mira James. Si de verdad te gusta, creo que la respuesta es fácil. Tienes que bajar tu nivel de egocentrismo.

\- ¡Pero si yo nunca he sido egocéntrico! – gritó, indignado.

Sus tres amigos rodaron los ojos, y una vez terminada la conversación, los cuatro volvieron a sus rutinas. La rutina solía siempre ser la misma: James jugaba con la snitch y hacia flexiones. Peter lo observaba mientras comía, a veces leía historietas. Sirius se reventaba la cabeza leyendo libros de encantamientos mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, y Remus… Bueno, Remus nunca tenía una rutina.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor tuvieron clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor nuevo de ese año realmente no lograba hacer que le pusieran atención, incluso hablando de temas tan apasionantes como los _Inferius_. El hombre, de nombre Adam Belby, era completamente aburrido.

James se había sentado junto a Peter ya que Sirius se había sentado junto a Lily a pesar de los reclamos de la chica. Ella en el fondo se había preparado mentalmente para algo así la noche anterior. Todos tenían su libro abierto, "Confrontando al enemigo sin rostro".

\- Evans - susurró Sirius. Ella fingió que no lo escuchaba - Evans, ¿puedes ir al dormitorio hoy día?

\- No.

\- ¿Por favor?

\- No.

\- Profesor – interrumpió de la nada la voz aguda de McGonagall.

Todos los alumnos se giraron para ver a la bruja con una túnica color verde esmeralda y un gorro negro, grande y puntiagudo sobre su cabello oscuro. A simple vista no lucía muy contenta y caminó a paso firme por el corredor hasta llegar a donde su compañero docente y le susurró algo en el oído. Luego se giró hacia el resto de la sala de clases y fijó su mirada en los cuatro Merodeadores.

\- Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, los quiero en mi despacho ¡AHORA! – bramó furiosa.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie estrepitosamente ante las miradas (no tan sorprendidas) de todos los alumnos y partieron siguiendo a la Jefa de la Casa hacia la oficina de la mujer. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado ya en esa oficina recibiendo un castigo? Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta así que no se hacían mayor problema. Esto era casi una visita de rutina. La profesora los hizo ponerse uno al lado del otro frente a ella para darles una fuerte reprimenda.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace una motocicleta en medio de su habitación? – preguntó abriendo tanto los ojos que hubieran podido saltar de su cara.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, como estaban tan acostumbrados a hacer.

\- Muy conmovedor, pero encubrirse entre ustedes no servirá de nada. Los cuatro estarán castigados, aunque no tengan absolutamente nada que ver al respecto - dijo mirando a James, su siempre principal sospechoso.

\- En ese caso, profe, es mía - reconoció Sirius.

\- Profesora - aclaró McGonagall - No "profe"

\- Profesora – repitió.

\- ¿Y se siente orgulloso de tener semejante objeto? - dijo irónica. La pregunta era retórica y no esperaba una respuesta, pero Sirius no podía simplemente quedarse callado.

\- Muy orgulloso, profesora. La compré con mi propio dinero. ¿Usted también está orgullosa de mi, profesora?

\- Mm - dijo con recelo - Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew déjenme a solas con el señor Black.

\- ¡Pero profesora! - dijo James - ¡Todos fuimos cómplices!

\- Es verdad - ayudó Remus.

\- Fuera, dije - ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

Los tres muchachos salieron en fila india sintiéndose culpables por dejar a Sirius recibiendo el castigo, sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall no pensaba continuar retándolo en absoluto. Como Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor ella debía estar al tanto de todas las situaciones de cada uno de sus alumnos. Sabía bastante bien qué clase de padres tenía Sirius Black.

\- ¿Usted de verdad trabajó duro por la moto?

\- Algo así – respondió siendo honesto. Supuso que la profesora no consideraría que vender objetos de su madre era trabajar duro. Pero para él sí. Buscar un sitio donde vender esas reliquias oscuras había sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

\- Si enviara la moto a su casa ¿qué ocurriría?

\- Posiblemente mi madre la destruya - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Y luego me castigue. No es algo que debería tener un joven de la nobleza.

\- Bien, señor Black - dijo comiendo una galleta - Permitiré que conserve su moto.

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo sonriendo.

\- Dos condiciones: La primera, usted no va a usar la moto ni dejar que nadie sepa de su existencia. La segunda, la moto no puede estar en su habitación. Busque algún lugar donde dejarla que sea suficientemente discreto para dejarla allí.

\- Profe, usted es mi favorita en el colegio - dijo fingiendo seriedad - Si algún día tengo una hija le pondré Minerva.

\- No hable estupideces y vaya con el resto de sus compañeros.

\- Gracias, profe, ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Que no me llame "profe"! - insistió molesta - Y avísele a sus amigos que los espero el Sábado aquí mismo a las diez de la mañana para limpiar los trofeos y armaduras del tercer piso.

Lily Evans llegó a fuera de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall en donde los tres merodeadores esperaban por Sirius intentando oír lo que ocurría tras la puerta. La profesora siempre había sido indulgente con Sirius por el temita de sus desquiciados padres, pereo Lily no tenía idea de eso. Para ella y para el resto del colegio Los Merodeadores no tenían problemas en absoluto y simplemente revoloteaban por la vida comportándose como idiotas (o para el resto del colegio, siendo geniales).

\- Asumo que esto está relacionado con lo que Sirius quería que lo ayudara – les dijo a los chicos frente a ella con un tono acusatorio.

\- Así es - dijeron los tres al unísono sin despegar su oreja de la puerta.

\- O sea que Black me iba a meter en un lío con McGonagall.

\- _Nah_ , McGonagall nunca castiga a Sirius - dijo James – Apuesto que están comiendo galletitas allá dentro.

\- Lo he notado, de hecho - dijo la pelirroja con tono reprobatorio - Y honestamente nunca he entendido la preferencia.

\- No es preferencia, simplemente sobreprotege a Sirius por… Bueno, situación especial – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – O algo así.

\- Oh - dijo riendo - ¿Me vas a decir que el grandioso Sirius Black tiene alguna condición especial que lo invalide en comparación al resto? ¡Ridículo!

\- No lo invalida - corrigió Remus tan tranquilo y maduro como siempre - Pero sin duda deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, Lily. No lo sabes.

La colorina se quedó hacia dentro con el comentario, porque venía de Remus. Si Remus lo decía era por algo y ella no quería quedar como una arpía ignorante frente a ellos. La puerta del despacho se abrió y la profesora se despidió de Sirius Black con un tono casi maternal que la hizo cuestionarse sobre todo lo que no sabía del chico. Incluso, del resto de Los Merodeadores.

¿Había alguien se hacía esa pregunta aparte de ella en el castillo? Todos animaban las travesuras y rebeldías de los chicos, pero en cuanto a sus personalidades sinceras y sus problemas, todos eran como un libro cerrado. Casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró que Remus era un licántropo. ¿Había algo similar con respecto a Sirius y los demás chicos? Hasta ahora siempre los había creído demasiado básicos como para tener problemas reales.

\- ¡Evans! Que genial que nos acompañes - dijo Sirius cuando la vio, como si nada.

\- Sólo pasaba por aquí – dijo sonriendo.

Se fue rápidamente antes de que le metieran conversación y se pusieran odiosos, pero ahora se cuestionaba muchísimo. ¿Debía ayudar a Sirius?

Remus y Lily habían ido a una reunión con McGonagall como prefectos de Gryffindor. Después de la sutil advertencia que le había dado Remus a Lily días antes no se había atrevido a volver a tratar mal a ningún merodeador y hasta se había mantenido cordial hacia ellos. Los dos prefectos fueron al cuarto piso a dar una ronda.

\- Remus... El otro día me sentí realmente mal cuando juzgué a Sirius y tú me detuviste – le confesó a su amigo.

\- Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal – replicó el rubio.

\- Es que Sirius se ve tan... resuelto y descarado. Cuesta creer que tenga problemas.

\- Pongámoslo de esta manera. Sirius y su hermano no han sido criados precisamente por padres afectivos estos años... Pero estoy seguro de que él te lo puede contar mejor – dijo, antes de revelar demasiado. Después de todo, no era su tema.

\- ¿Sirius? ¿A mí? ¿Bromeas?

\- Oh, Sirius es dramático por naturaleza. Pregúntale sobre su madre y ya no lo podrás volver a parar. Le encanta hablar mal de ella, será como algo terapéutico para él.

\- Ya, pero eso no es suficiente para explicar porque McGonagall no lo castiga...

\- No debería decírtelo... Es un tema de él...

\- Está bien – respondió entendiendo que no debía continuar. Pero aun así se quedó intrigada – Supongo que erré en juzgarlos… También creía que tú eras bastante normal antes de saber sobre tu condición – se sinceró – Pensé que eras otro brabucón más, aunque… enfermizo, supongo.

\- Enfermizo – repitió Remus con gracia – No creo que te equivoques tanto en juzgarlos, sé cómo son. Sé que pueden llegar a ser… Realmente terribles cuando quieren serlo. Y tú, naturalmente, como amiga de Snape… Sería ridículo pedirte que te caigan mejor—

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Pero… Ese es el lado visible – continuó el chico antes de que la colorina se emocionara – Cuando nadie mira, ellos son grandiosos.

La chica puso una mueca de incredulidad ante el comentario.

\- ¡Lo son! – se defendió, aunque sonara cursi – Me apoyaron desde el primer segundo. Aunque no te caigan bien, son los mejores amigos que alguien podría pedir… Me han apoyado con una lealtad que yo nunca creí encontrar en nadie además de mis padres… Y así hicieron mi vida más fácil… La hacen más fácil hasta el día de hoy.

Lily no quería decirle a Remus sus verdaderos pensamientos. Que de seguro se equivocaba y que ya se daría cuenta de que no eran tan leales. En su cabeza, una persona que le hiciera tanto daño a alguien, que lo humillara públicamente y se burlara de él, haciéndole zancadillas, poniéndole sobrenombres, no podía al mismo tiempo ser un excelente amigo…

\- Es difícil de creer... – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Sólo dales una oportunidad, Lil. Sobre todo, a James.

\- Tendría que ver un cambio magnífico en él para que eso ocurra. Y así como va, lo dudo demasiado. Pero – dijo algo rendida – He decidido que sí voy a ayudar a Black con lo que sea que quiere.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado - ¡Sirius va a estar tan contento!

\- De verdad – dijo ella asintiendo – Espero no equivocarme.

El licántropo le explicó a su amigo que Lily había aceptado a ayudarlo y éste se mostró encantado, a diferencia de James que se amurró y no dijo nada. Acordaron reunirse en el corredor del séptimo piso durante la hora de almuerzo al día siguiente, justo frente a la pared en donde aparecía la Sala de Menesteres.

\- Buenos días pelirroja - dijo Sirius llegando por su espalda - Me temía que no aparecieras.

\- Dije que te iba a ayudar ¿no?

\- Vamos entrando entonces.

La puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se comenzó a formar en medio de una pared vacía frente a ambos. Sirius pensó que Lily iba a perder la cabeza cuando descubriera que había un cuarto secreto allí, pero resultaba que ya estaba al tanto. Ya había entrado. Y no le quiso decir ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni con quién.

\- ¿Cuál de todas estas piezas de basura es la que quieres encantar? – preguntó la chica dando vueltas por la sala llena de objetos apilados.

\- Sígueme colorina - dijo caminando hacia una sábana blanca que cubría algo de buen tamaño.

\- No puedo entender por qué no me dices que es.

\- _¡Tadá!_ – exclamó con un dejo de dramatismo mientras tiraba la sábana y revelaba una motocicleta estacionada.

\- Estás loco - dijo Lily comenzando a reír.

\- Quiero que vuele por los aires y que además pueda andar por la calle.

\- ¿Que vuele? – preguntó anonadada.

\- Ya sabes... volar - dijo imitando a un avión con sus brazos.

\- Sé lo que significa - dijo rodando los ojos - Pero es... lo más complicado que he oído en mi vida.

\- En el Ministerio lo hacen – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta soy una alumna de quinto año de Hogwarts. No un funcionario del Ministerio.

\- Yo creo que tienes las capacidades de una persona del Ministerio – dijo intentando ser zalamero para que ella accediera.

\- Bien. Te prometo que lo intentaré, pero no te vas a quedar ahí mirándome sin decir nada mientras lo hago, ¿no es así?

\- ¿No? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- No lo sé. Remus no ha dejado de decir lo maravilloso que son todos ustedes. Puedes contarme algo de ti. Algo que me haga verte como una persona en vez de un... troll.

\- Por Merlín, Evans, ¿Acaso existen troles que tengan semejante cara atractiva? – dijo fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

\- Olvídalo – respondió ella rodando los ojos.

La pelirroja se rindió y se puso a examinar la motocicleta mientras intentaba idear una forma para encantarla y Sirius la miraba entre divertido y curioso por el ofrecimiento de conocerlo más profundamente. Conocer profundamente a una chica y no tirársela no estaba nunca dentro de los planes de Sirius Black, pero si eso así que ella se acercara a ellos y por ende, a James, lo haría.

\- Bien, pelirroja. ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo apoyándose contra un armario con los brazos cruzados.

Bajo esa perspectiva, a pesar de que no tenía ningún interés en él, Lily debía reconocer que Sirius Black era una de las personas más atractivas que conocía personalmente. Ese era el problema de Sirius (y por lo que decían, del resto de su familia). Era tan atractivo naturalmente que, sin ningún esfuerzo y por el simple hecho de apoyarse en un armario, o recostarse a tomar sol en el césped, tenía a medio colegio detenido suspirando.

\- Quiero saber... Porque McGonagall no te castiga como al resto cuando ciertamente haces cosas mucho peores – continuó dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Enserio quieres saber? No creo que te guste la historia cuando la escuches.

\- Si te incomoda no tienes que decírmelo.

\- A mí no me incomoda. Creo que a ti podría incomodarte.

\- No lo creo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius se hacía como el que no le importaba, y quizás a estas alturas ya no le importaba, pero en el pasado sí y se solía quejar bastante de lo injusta que era su vida con sus mejores amigos. Lo era de verdad así que no podían juzgarlo. Tenía dos padres que más que verlo como un hijo, lo veían como una pieza de un tablero de estrategias, destinado a perpetuar de alguna forma una reputación, un legado, una descendencia de la familia más antigua del Reino Unido.

\- Una vez… - comenzó a relatar – McGonagall mandó a llamar a mis padres para hablar de mi comportamiento y ellos, obviamente, le pidieron que me los dejara a solas conmigo por un par de minutos. Para "enderezarme". McGonagall, lógicamente, creyó que me estarían dando una reprimenda, pero, muy por el contrario, me estaban dando la versión mágica de los correazos muggles allí adentro.

Lily se sorprendió y se sintió mal inmediatamente por haber preguntado. Ya que sus padres eran precisamente lo contrario, imaginarse algo así no estaba al alcance de su mente y pensó que todo se trataría de algo más sencillo.

\- Lo siento, Sirius, no pensé que era algo como esto. De haber sabido no te hubiera preguntado – se apresuró a decir.

\- Tranquila, Evans - dijo sacando un cigarro y guiñándole un ojo - Soy un chico grande ya. Me las puedo arreglar yo solo.

\- Aun así... - dijo arrepentida. Remus tenía razón y ella había juzgado erróneamente.

 _\- Para contestar tu pregunta – continuó fríamente – McGonagall no es tonta. Cuando entró al despacho supo que algo extraño pasaba y lo tuvo más que claro una vez que me miró. Despidió a mis padres haciendo como si nada pasaba y luego me preguntó por qué no le había contado eso antes. ¿Qué le iba a decir? – dijo con una risa burlesca – Mis padres siempre han hecho lo que quieren de cualquier forma…_

Lily se había quedado sin nada que decir después de eso y lamentablemente se provocó un silencio incómodo. Sirius le ofreció un cigarro y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- La razón por la que McGonagall no me castiga es porque se sintió culpable de haber llamado a mis padres. Puso en conocimiento a Slughorn para que verificara que no ocurriera lo mismo con Regulus pero… Regulus hace todo bien, a diferencia mía.

Por un segundo, la chica se dio cuenta de que Sirius, por mucho que se hiciera el casual con el tema, como si lo tuviera superado, estaba amargado. No amargado de que sus padres fueran malos padres. Amargado de que probablemente sólo lo eran con él y no con su hermano menor…

\- Ya veo… - murmuró, incómoda – Gracias por haber confiado en mí para decirme esto. No creo que sea fácil…

\- A mí me da lo mismo – replicó con rapidez.

\- ¿Cómo podría darte lo mismo? – preguntó confundida.

\- Ya pasó el tiempo de preocuparme por eso, Evans – replicó. No era cierto.

\- Severus dijo que siempre te quejabas de lo injusta que era tu vida... Supongo que sí te importa, aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

\- ¿Quejicus dijo eso? - preguntó molesto - Le sacaré la mierda.

\- ¡No! ¡No, Sirius! Déjalo en paz. Fue hace demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Qué se cree que es?

\- Sirius, fue hace mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó – No debí haberlo mencionado ni siquiera. Y él tampoco… No tiene idea – dijo sinceramente – Al igual que yo… Pensaba que todos ustedes siempre han tenido la vida fácil. Ahora sé que no, pero… Él no tiene como saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Supongo… - reconoció de mala gana.

\- Había escuchado cosas de la familia Black, pero nunca pensé que era tan así…

\- No te equivoques, Evans. Los Black no son una familia. Son sólo un apellido.


	5. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**5  
Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

El sábado a las ocho de la mañana, tres chicos muertos de sueño se encontraban de pie en el sexto piso, destartalados con su ropa regular de vestir, esperando a que apareciera la profesora McGonagall para iniciar el castigo: Limpiar a mano y sin magia todos los trofeos, placas, copas y otros objetos del corredor, además del vidrio de sus vitrinas.

Tras pasos de tacones sonando contra el suelo duro de piedra, los tres se giraron y se encontraron con la profesora. También lucía relativamente más casual, con su cabello negro tomado en un moño sin el tradicional gorro de bruja de punta. Ya venía muy austera, como si estuviera realmente irritada por tener que estar ahí un sábado.

\- ¿Saben el motivo de la detención? – preguntó la mujer, en vez de saludarlos. Los tres amigos iban a comenzar a hacerle un resumen del suceso del lago, pero ella continuó sin dejarlos replicar – Tengo que inventarles castigos para dejar de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor o de lo contrario la cuenta iría en números negativos.

\- Gracias, profesora – respondió Peter para intentar ser conciliador.

\- Pero tiene que reconocer que nos hemos portado bien – continuó James mientras se encaminaban detrás de ella hacia la primera vitrina – Es el primer castigo del año. Estuvimos un mes completo en silencio.

\- ¡Lo noté! – interrumpió – No sé de qué se ha tratado todo eso, pero en cuanto lo averigüe...

\- Hacíamos un voto de silencio – se metió Sirius – Estamos considerando entrar al seminario de frailes durante el verano.

\- Señor Black – advirtió, colocando una expresión amenazante – No quiero escuchar las estupideces que siempre dice. Por un día, sólo por un bendito día, quisiera que se limitaran a responderme como la gente.

\- Estábamos guardando una hoja de mandrágora en la boca para transformarnos en animagos – le informó James.

La profesora lo miró por un segundo, pero antes de empezar a considerar la idea, soltó una risa irónica.

\- Sí, claro. Ustedes ni se imaginan las dificultades que hay que pasar para ser animago. Pero me alegra ver que se acuerda de la materia de tercer año, señor Potter.

\- Podría replicarle el libro de memoria, profesora. _Página uno: Las investigaciones en torno a la magia oscura, desde sus comienzos, han estado marcadas por_ …

La profesora lo fulminó con la mirada, y parecía que iba a empezar a discutir hasta que, probablemente, ella misma se tranquilizó y comenzó a murmurar cosas para sí.

\- Bueno, ustedes han crecido estropeados – murmuró la profesora. El comentario recordó a James la canción _"Grown Up Wrong"_ de los Rollings Stones y comenzó a cantarla, siendo inmediatamente seguido por los otros dos.

\- _Bueno, eras fácil de engañar cuando estabas en la escuela, pero…_ \- cantaron, mientras James intentaba a tomar a la profesora por los brazos para bailar.

\- ¡Ya basta, señor Potter! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia inmediatamente. Su cara tensa y seria estaba colorada, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir si era porque estaba avergonzada o furiosa - ¡Esto es suficiente! ¡He intentado ser lo más indulgente pero no hay caso con usted y sus amigotes! ¡Si esto continúa, enviaré una lechuza a sus padres señalando la posibilidad de que sean expulsados antes de fin de año!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándola.

\- Perdón, profesora – dijo James con sinceridad – Fui demasiado lejos.

\- ¡Quiero ver los trofeos y copas relucientes para la una de la tarde! De lo contrario, se quedarán sin ir a Hogsmeade.

Sin decir más, completamente indignada, la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor se marchó del lugar. El chico de cabello revuelto soltó un bufido como si hubiera sido ella la que estaba fuera de lugar, y luego se puso manos a la obra con la primera vitrina que tenía a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle lo de la hoja? – preguntó Sirius, enfadado.

\- Sirius, nada de lo que decimos es cierto y ella lo sabe. No va a creer que esto es cierto justo ahora – intentó calmarlo.

\- Sí, pero si nos descubre en una cosa similar, va a sumar dos más dos, y sacar conclusiones. Si se le ocurre ir a nuestra habitación y ve los calderos, se acabó.

\- Por eso cada caldero está debajo de cada cama – replicó como si fuera solución suficiente.

\- No nos va a descubrir – decretó Peter – No va a nuestra habitación desde el año pasado y si no le damos motivos, no va a volver a hacerlo.

A fuera comenzó a llover. Estaba relativamente oscuro debido a las nubes densas y azuladas, lo que no permitía que mucha luz natural se colara por las ventanas. Pasaron varias horas y los chicos tenían sus manos y muñecas adoloridas de tanto restregar, pero al menos habían estado planeando todo lo que harían durante la primera ida a Hogsmeade.

\- Hay que ir a ver a Rosmerta – dijo Sirius levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

\- La amo – declaró Peter.

\- Zonko, Honeyducks y luego a ver Rosmerta – dijo James.

\- Jamás irán a Hogsmeade – dijo una voz traviesa sobre sus cabezas. Peeves, el problemático _poltergeist_ de Hogwarts acababa de aparecerse flotando sobre ellos, y traía una expresión tan arrogante que intimidó a los tres de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué no, Peeves? – preguntó James sin darle demasiada atención.

\- Jamás irán, jamás – dijo girando en círculos – Me prometieron que me darían la llave del despacho de Filch, y todavía no la veo en mis pálidas manos.

\- Ah, sí, está en nuestra habitación. Luego te la paso – dijo. Realmente no tenía pensado hacerlo.

\- ¡Eso dijeron la última vez! – gritó, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una enorme bomba de barro y la sujetaba amenazantemente sobre los trofeos recién limpiados.

\- ¡No, Peeves! – rogó Sirius – Te paso la llave, lo prometo.

\- No les creo nada, jóvenes Merodeadores. Ahora tienen al locatis de prefecto. Ahora se han vuelto aburridos.

El poltergeist dejó caer la bomba de barro, la que explotó salpicando todo a su paso, incluidas las ventanas, y no contento con eso, sacó una segunda bomba del otro bolsillo, dispuesto a lanzarla a los lugares que aun estuvieran limpios para ensuciar lo máximo posible y provocar un nuevo castigo en los chicos.

\- ¡Peeves, ya basta! ¡Te pasaremos la llave! – gritó James, enojado. Pero ya no servía de nada. El rencoroso espíritu lanzó la otra bomba de barro, la que cayó mayoritariamente sobre Sirius.

El moreno no podía creerlo. Se miró así mismo, completamente embarrado, al igual que todo su trabajo de la mañana y sintió que la indignación lo dominaba.

\- Este es tu fin, poltergeist de segunda – amenazó apuntándolo con el dedo - ¡Voy a descubrir cómo sacarte de este castillo para siempre! – Tras decir esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue a paso decidido, sin importarle que sus dos amigos quedaran solos con todo el desorden y caos.

\- No creo que lo diga enserio – le aseguró James a Peeves por lo bajo.

\- Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable – dijo Peeves con una risita.

Llegó el mes de noviembre, y con ello, un ambiente completamente distinto al del mes anterior. Todos los alumnos tenían más deberes, informes, y ensayos que entregar. Aquel fin de semana sería la primera ida a Hogsmeade de aquel año escolar. Y como si fuera poco, ese viernes sería el partido inaugural de la temporada de Quidditch. Todos estaban felices y emocionados.

Pero además de todo aquello, los merodeadores todavía tenían una cosa extra. Esa semana debían beber su poción y comenzar otra parte del largo y complejo proceso para convertirse en animagos. La habitación que compartían ya llevaba varios días oliendo a peste y los calderos burbujeaban tanto que, a veces, al despertar y bajarse de sus camas, pisaban la viscosa sustancia que se había derramado durante la noche.

Los tres adolescentes llenaron un vaso cada uno, pero justo antes de comenzar a beber, Remus los detuvo en un arrebato de responsabilidad.

\- Esperen – dijo levantando su mano hacia ellos – Esperen, ¿están seguros?

\- Agh, Remus – se quejó Sirius – Por supuesto que estamos seguros. No nos metimos la maldita hoja de mandrágora a la boca por nada.

\- Lo siento – se apresuró a decir – Pero deberíamos pensarlo un poco mejor. Ya saben que si esto sale mal… Podría ser fatal.

Peter tragó saliva. James y Sirius no parecían demasiado preocupados.

\- Nadie se va a morir aquí – aseguró el chico de cabello azabache – Esa no es la actitud. Además, si seguimos las instrucciones, no debería de salir nada mal. Hemos seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra hasta ahora, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sirius mezcló la poción hacia el otro lado a un comienzo – se apresuró a decir Peter.

\- Correcto, eso pasa cuando _tú_ eres el que está leyendo las instrucciones – le recordó Sirius.

\- No creo que ese error sea suficiente para morirnos – replicó James.

\- Pero no te consta.

\- Creo que las posibilidades están de nuestro lado, pequeño Peter. Mira, lunático, sé que estás preocupado por todo esto… Pero relájate y piensa en todas las maravillas que podremos hacer si—

\- Lo sé. Pero estuve leyendo su librito de animagos mientras realizaban el castigo en la mañana y leí que será doloroso.

\- Y a mí que me importa – dijo haciéndose el muy valiente – Remus, esto va sí o sí – Sin decir más, tomó el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe, con una mueca constante de asco y reprimiendo arcadas – Vaya. No creí que pudiera saber peor que a lo que huele.

\- ¡Asqueroso! – exclamó Peter, tapándose la nariz con sus dedos mientras bebía.

\- Ya está hecho – dijo Sirius con su cara contorsionada por el repugnante sabor. Luego eructó con ganas.

La semana pasó rápido entre tantas tareas escolares. Especialmente para James, que se había pasado todas las tardes en entrenamientos de Quidditch, y todo el resto de su tiempo libre repasando estrategias para vencer a Slytherin. Slytherin era el partido que siempre quería ganar, sin importar qué, sólo para borrar de las caras del grupo de Mulciber esas estúpidas y brabuconas sonrisas.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado. Ya no tenía a Sirius en el equipo. Sirius era el jugador con el que mejor se conocían dentro del campo de juego, solían adivinarse movimientos y así poder realizar mejores jugadas, pero ahora eso se había ido. El nuevo chico, Michael, era bueno y lo había demostrado en los entrenamientos. Pero todavía no tenía idea qué ocurriría en el partido. No sabía si le daría miedo escénico, nada.

Así que no durmió bien.

A la mañana siguiente el Gran Comedor se había convertido en un hervidero de emoción, ansiedad y celebración. Toda la escuela estaba animada por el primer partido de Quidditch y el hecho de que las clases se hubieran cancelado. Algunos alumnos se encontraban escribiendo pancartas sobre las mesas al lado de los platos con la comida del desayuno.

\- Michael – dijo James sentándose junto al chico de tercer año - ¿Nervioso?

\- No realmente – dijo el chico sonriendo – Más bien ansioso. Quiero hacer un buen trabajo.

\- Lo harás, estoy seguro.

Sin darse cuenta, todas las chicas de tercero lo miraban como enamoradas mientras él continuaba aconsejando a su nuevo bateador. Las de cuarto año, también. Pero cuando empezaba el Quidditch, James se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Se obsesionaba y se volvía monotemático.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se encaminó a los camarines para vestirse y prepararse. A los minutos sonó la campana para dar aviso del término del desayuno. Una horda de alumnos llevando capas de color verde, otros, color escarlata, y otros de negro, se pusieron de pie y salieron caminando hacia los terrenos del castillo, comenzando a corear canciones.

Afuera llovía torrencialmente y hacía algo de frío, pero en el pasado ya se habían jugado partidos en condiciones mucho peores.

 _'Vamos, vamos, Gryffindor. Vamos, vamos, Gryffindor'_. El canto de los alumnos de la casa escarlata se mezclaba con los gritos del comentarista deportivo. James Potter tenía un ligero delirio de grandeza y escuchar los gritos a su favor era una de sus cosas favoritas en la vida. La capitana de Slytherin, Emma Vanity, esquivó una bludger y perdió la quaffle, a pesar de sus intentos por no soltarla.

El muchacho de gafas se tiró en picada mientras el viento y miles de gotas de agua lo golpeaba en la cara, pescando la quaffle con sólo una mano mientras dirigía su escoba con la otra, directo hacia arriba de nuevo. Iba directo hacia uno de los aros. Y ¿por qué no hacer un par de piruetas en el camino? La escoba y el mago giraron como un trompo y en vez de lanzar la pelota, se metió con ella a través del aro.

El público enloqueció y los vítores cambiaron mientras todos comenzaron a corear juntos _una canción especialmente ideada para James, dos años antes. E_ so le encantaba al moreno que, detenido en el aire, comenzó a alentarlos a gritar más fuerte. Luego sobrevoló las graderías, saludando. Parecía que todos animaban a James Potter, excepto una persona.

Lily Evans estaba cruzada de brazos resoplando y pensando que todo era una sarta de tonterías que le subiría el ego al alumno más idiota y sobrevalorado de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que Jamie tiene lo suyo? - dijo una voz grave.

La colorina se sobresaltó y miró para atrás para encontrarse a Sirius Black, a pocos centímetros de su oído.

\- ¿Tiene qué exactamente? ¿Notables cantidades de narcisismo? ¿Inmadurez, irresponsabilidad, crueldad y ningún respeto por las reglas o los intentos de los demás por ganar la Copa de las Casas? – preguntó Lily con un notable tono de ironía.

\- Por nombrar algunas – replicó el otro como si nada.

\- No la molestes, Sirius - dijo una voz mucho más suave. Era Remus.

\- Gracias, Remus.

\- Sé que no tienes la mejor imagen del tipo – continuó Sirius como si nada – Pero admitir que tiene lo suyo no te va a envenenar, Evans.

\- No va a pasar.

\- Gracias a él ganamos la Copa de Quidditch cada año – le recordó.

\- No es un equipo de una sola persona – le recordó ella. Justo en ese momento una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor metía otro tanto y le daba la razón - ¿Ves?

\- ¡Mete ocho tantos por partido en promedio! – reclamó - ¡Y vuela a una velocidad mucho más rápido que el resto!

\- Vaya, tanta estadística y tantos halagos. ¿No será que te gusta? – preguntó riendo – Entendería tantas cosas…

\- No hables tonterías, Evans – replicó riendo – Sólo puntualizaba sus muchos talentos para que aceptes salir de una vez con él. Mira eso, por ejemplo, lleva dos meses y medio pidiéndote una cita. ¡El hombre es perseverante!

\- No me importa cuántas veces me lo pida. Deberías decirle a Potter que ya deje de molestarme porque no hay ninguna forma, y déjame ser bien clara en esto, _ninguna_ forma de que yo alguna vez me fije en alguien tan básico como él.

\- ¿Básico? – preguntó incrédulo, como si la ofensa hubiera sido para él - ¿Y quién sí es digno de ti, Evans? ¿Quejicus?

\- Él tiene un nombre - dijo Lily muy seria - Se llama Severus Snape y es mucho mejor que tú y tu amiguito. Y si sigues con esto no pienso continuar ayudándote a encantar tu estúpida moto.

\- ¡¿Estúpida moto?!

La colorina se puso de pie y se abrió camino entre toda la gente de las graderías para regresar al castillo y perderse el final del partido de Quidditch. Sirius aprovechó el espacio dejado por la chica para reclinarse hacia atrás y apoyarse con los codos, como si estuviera tomando sol, llamando la atención de todas las chicas a la cercanía. Remus lo miró severamente.

\- Sólo logras que ella lo odie más - dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué? No dije ninguna mentira. Además, si prefiere a Quejicus por sobre James, es porque Lily es la verdadera lunática aquí.

\- ¿Quieren callarse un rato? - preguntó Peter concentrado en el partido.

James acababa de encestar la quaffle nuevamente mientras la gente rugía de emoción y volvía a corear la canción escrita sólo para James. Minutos después la buscadora de Gryffindor atrapó la Snitch dorada, sonó el silbato de Madame Hooch y el partido finalizó con Gryffindor victorioso.

Una hora después se llevaba a cabo una fiesta colosal en la sala común de Gryffindor para celebrar el primer triunfo del año escolar. James era levantado en el aire por sus compañeros de equipo mientras las jarras se llenaban con cerveza de mantequilla u otros alcoholes más fuertes ingresados de contrabando por los pasadizos secretos del castillo. La canción _"El mejor líder"_ era entonada.

Lily rodó los ojos ante la euforia que generaba el capitán del equipo. Y a pesar de que le encantaba divertirse igual que al resto, sabía que si se acercaba a participar, James iba a comenzar a pedirle citas de nuevo. Así que se conformó con mirar todo desde un rincón, junto a la chimenea.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Evans! - gritó James por todo lo alto - ¡Te dedico el triunfo!

La chica no le contestó, y James pidió a todos solemnemente que lo bajaran para poder ir hasta la chimenea con la pelirroja. Todos siguieron festejando con el resto del equipo de Quidditch y Sirius intentó llamar la atención para darle un poco más de privacidad a la pareja.

\- Evans, quizás no me escuchaste bien. Dije que te dedicaba el triunfo - dijo James.

\- Escuché perfectamente bien - dijo mirándose las uñas con desinterés.

\- Ya veo. Ni siquiera me darás las gracias.

\- No, de hecho. Estaba haciendo un pequeño cálculo… ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que ganamos la Copa de las Casas?

\- Mm... ¿En 1970?

\- Exacto. Un año antes de que tú y tus amiguitos entraran a Hogwarts.

\- Entiendo tu punto, Evans. Te explicaré el mío: La Copa de las Casas es una forma que tienen los profesores para controlar a los alumnos y lo único que provoca es que todos sean aburridos lame botas preocupados de sus quehaceres. Por último, deberían dar un premio bueno, como dinero o comida. Así tal vez consideraría esforzarme un poco más, pero… No me conformo con sólo el honor.

\- Hermosa filosofía - dijo irónica.

\- Vamos, Evans. Ya deja los recelos contra mí y acepta salir conmigo. Estoy segura de que luego de que aceptes… Quizás, hasta te guste.

\- ¿Qué tú me gustes? - dijo mirándolo fijamente.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste del mundo, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos. Mientras tanto, James la miraba algo humillado, pero haciendo como que realmente todo estaba genial.

\- No es tan gracioso, Evans – murmuró.

\- Lo siento - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos - Pero no. No podrá ser.

\- Te crees la gran cosa, ¿no?

\- No - respondió ella tranquilamente - Creo que ese eres tú.

\- No te cuesta nada aceptar salir conmigo.

\- Desecha la idea ya, Potter. No va a pasar - dijo la chica seria.

Lo dejó hablando solo y partió escaleras arriba para irse al dormitorio de chicas. James quedó humillado y molesto en el sillón frente a la chimenea pensando que Lily Evans no se iba a salir con la suya. Hacerla aceptar una cita se iba a volver algo personal y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.


	6. El amor está en el aire

**6  
El amor está en el aire**

Sábado por la mañana. Continuaba lloviendo y sonaba un vinilo de los Rolling Stones, la banda favorita de James y Sirius. Remus se despertó temprano y se metió a la ducha. Esa tarde sería la primera ida a Hogsmeade, pero lamentablemente, ya que se acercaba la luna llena, lucía tan pálido y enfermo como todos los meses. Justo el día de su cita con Mary.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se encontró con sus amigos recitando el conjuro para convertirse en animagos. Tenían que decirlo cada día o no funcionaría y todo su esfuerzo hasta ahora sería en vano. Si bien bastaba con decirlo una vez al día, sus tres amigos jugaban a ver quién podía decirlo más rápido.

\- _¡Amato Animo Animato Animagus!_ – dijo Peter a toda velocidad.

\- _¡AMATO ANIMO ANIMATO ANIMAGUS!_ – le gritó James a sus amigos en la cara.

Sirius tomó aire, como si fuera a recitar algo solemne.

\- _Amatoanimoanimatoanimagus_ – dijo, como si fuera un trabalenguas. Luego, se fijó en su amigo saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, luciendo todas sus magníficas cicatrices - ¡Ah, no! ¡Pero miren cuanta sensualidad! Siento que mi cinturón empieza a aflojarse solo—

\- ¿Por qué te has bañado? – preguntó James riendo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido. Sus amigos le devolvieron la mirada más confundidos aun - ¿Se canceló la ida a Hogsmeade y no me lo ha dicho nadie, o…?

\- Oh, olvidamos decírtelo. No podemos ir.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron ahora? – preguntó intrigado - ¿Y por qué me dejaron fuera de nuevo?

\- No, no. Fue durante el castigo.

\- ¿Los castigaron durante un castigo? Esa es nueva.

\- Peeves destrozó todo. Lo hizo apropósito – explicó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Así que relájate, Remus. No iremos – anunció James.

El chico estaba tan acostumbrado a que los cuatro fueran juntos a todas partes, y que siempre tomaran todas las decisiones juntos, que no pensó que Remus quisiera ir. Y ahora el licántropo se encontraba en un aprieto, porque si iba solo, le preguntarían por qué y no quería contarles que tenía una cita. Pero no podía dejar a Mary plantada…

\- Creo que iré igual – murmuró, buscando su ropa con su mirada intencionalmente para no encontrarse con la mirada de sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó James haciendo un falso puchero - ¡Ya ni te vemos! Nosotros siempre estamos castigados y tú eres prefecto.

\- Me había hecho la idea de ir. Puedo comprarles cosas en Zonko y en Honeyducks, y además… ¿Por qué se van a quedar aquí respetando el castigo? Podemos usar la capa y—

\- Remus, pensamos todo eso, ¿sí? – dijo James – Pero luego llegamos a la conclusión de que este es el mejor momento para escabullirnos a la Casa de los Gritos y tratar de convertirnos en animagos.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- La mayoría estará en Hogsmeade, incluyendo a los profesores… No podemos intentarlo aquí. El espacio es muy reducido – se metió Peter – Y la Casa de los Gritos ya está completamente destruida. No es como que podamos hacer algo que llame la atención…

\- Sí, sí… Supongo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo – dijo Sirius perspicazmente.

\- Nada – aseguró rápidamente – Sólo no estaba al tanto de estos cambios de planes.

A decir verdad, había estado nervioso durante toda la semana ante la expectativa de tener una cita con Mary. Era ese tipo de cosas que le provocaban tantos nervios que finalmente no quería hacerlo, pero se obligaba porque sabía que en el fondo todo terminaría bien y sus miedos se irían. Pero cuando los chicos le propusieron un cambio de planes, se sintió aliviado de poder tener una excusa para cancelar su panorama…

Después de disculparse con sus amigos bajó a la sala común a ver si podía encontrarse con Mary y explicarle la situación. Y, en efecto, la chica estaba allí con los demás compañeros de su curso, sosteniendo su permiso en las manos y lista para salir. Se veía hermosa, usaba unos vaqueros y un chaleco azul.

Cuando lo vio acercándose a ella, se sonrojó.

\- Hola, Mary.

\- Hola, Remus – devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

\- Escucha… Sobre lo de hoy… ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que podamos dejarlo para la próxima? – dijo esperando que la chica no se enojara.

Ella cambió rápidamente su sonrisa por una expresión decepcionada, pero se esforzó por no demostrarlo.

\- Ah, sí, claro. ¿Estás enfermo?

\- Sí – mintió, recordando su propio aspecto - ¿Se me nota?

\- Te ves algo pálido – reconoció con algo de tristeza. Verla así, hizo que Remus se arrepintiera de haber cancelado, pero ya estaba hecho.

\- De verdad lo siento mucho – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza en un gesto humilde – Estaba anticipándolo. Me encantaría si la próxima vez—

\- Claro, Remus – dijo sonriendo – La próxima vez no te librarás de mí.

\- Gracias por entenderlo – replicó él sonriendo.

Una vez que pasó toda la decepción y alivio simultáneo de haber cancelado su primera cita en la vida, tuvo que reconocer que lo pasó increíble junto a sus amigos. Como muchas otras veces se dirigieron al Sauce Boxeador y lo traspasaron inmovilizándolo. Llegaron a la habitación principal de la Casa de los Gritos, completamente destrozada, polvorienta y llena de pelo café, y se dedicaron a practicar la transformación el resto de la tarde.

Sin obtener ningún resultado, al menos les sirvió para hacer lo que mejor sabían. Conversaron, bromearon y rieron a destajo durante toda la tarde. Remus llevó pasteles y golosinas que tenía guardadas, y James llevó cervezas de mantequilla que reservaba para una ocasión especial. Se la pasaron toda la tarde poniendo caras concentradas, intentando transformarse en un animal sin tener idea cómo.

Para cuando regresaron al castillo estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Pasaron a comer un bocadillo al Gran Comedor antes de regresar a sus habitaciones y, luego subieron muy calmos. Todos los alumnos ya estaban de vuelta en el castillo y la sala común rebosaba de gente mostrando todo lo que había comprado en Hogsmeade. Ellos subieron.

La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y tanto _Grey_ como _Keith_ reposaban parados en el marco. Era normal que las lechuzas de los merodeadores anduvieran juntas, así que ninguno encontró nada extraño en ello. Grey traía una carta amarrada a su pata derecha, mientras que Keith cargaba con un paquete mucho más grande y cuadrado.

Remus se acercó a su lechuza para sacar la carta, suponiendo que era de alguno de sus padres. Se equivocaba. La letra que aparecía en el sobre era completamente desconocida para él. Estaba dirigía a su nombre, pero no tenía remitente.

\- ¡Bombones! – exclamó Sirius abriendo su caja.

\- ¿Quién te los envió? – preguntó James con algo de envidia.

\- No lo sé – dijo mirando por si alguna tarjeta había caído al suelo, pero no había nada – Supongo que alguna de las chicas que siempre me miran idiotizadas.

\- Dame uno – pidió Peter.

\- Déjame probar primero. Si me gustan no pienso compartirlos.

El licántropo volvió a concentrar su atención en su carta. Lo intrigaba saber de quién podía ser y cuál podía ser su contenido, así que abrió el sobre. Adentro habría un pergamino prolijamente doblado en dos. Lo sacó para extenderlo y ver si así podía reconocer mejor la letra, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, sintió que se le helaba el cuerpo completo: _"Ha llegado la hora. O te nos unes, o estás en contra nuestro"._

Le había llegado a bajar la presión de la impresión, pero arrugó el papel en su mano y se lo metió al bolsillo antes de que alguno de los chicos se diera cuenta. No quería preocuparlos con eso… Al menos no antes de poder hablar con Dumbledore. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes. De seguro no le importaría que fuera de noche y…

\- ¡Por Merlín santísimo, cálmate! – gritó James intentando sujetar a Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡La amo!

Remus miró entendiendo todo rápidamente. La caja de bombones, a medio comer sobre la cama, traía una poción de amor para Sirius y este había caído redondito. Su cabeza todavía estaba preocupada por el mensaje que había recibido, pero decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en ayudar a James y a Peter a controlar a Sirius.

\- Está pálido, no se vaya a desmayar – advirtió Peter.

\- ¿A quién amas tanto, a ver? – preguntó James sin escuchar al menor de sus amigos.

\- ¡A Batsheda, obviamente!

Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, pero eso provocó que Sirius se enojara y se pusiera violento con ellos, comenzando a empujarlos. Uno de los efectos conocidos de la _amortentia_ era que las personas solían ponerse inestables y agresivas con los demás. Especialmente si no tomaban enserio sus declaraciones amorosas.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso? – le gritó a James - ¡Yo nunca te dije nada cuando me contaste lo de Lily!

\- Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto—

\- ¡Ya sé! – lo interrumpió, sonriendo como si estuviese completamente dopado por medicamentos fuertes – ¡Podemos salir en citas dobles!

\- Sirius, cálmate.

\- ¡No!

El chico de crespos oscuros se puso de pie forcejeando contra sus amigos y corrió para la puerta anunciando que iría en busca de su amada Batsheda. Sus amigos pudieron haber intentado detenerlo de nuevo, claro. Pero James fue a buscar su cámara y convenció al resto de que sería mejor idea salir a la sala común, esperar y ver…

\- 3, 2, 1…

La escalera que iba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas se convirtió en un tobogán largo y ancho, por donde Sirius cayó a toda velocidad y completamente desorientado, mientras era visto por todos los estudiantes que aún se encontraban compartiendo en la sala común. Hubo una carcajada general y el chico se puso de pie, sacudiéndose, con toda la intención de emprender camino arriba nuevamente.

\- Ahora sí puedes intervenir – le dijo James a Remus.

\- ¡Batsheda! – llamó, intentando hacer eco juntando sus manos sobre su boca.

\- Ya, ya, Sirius. Ven – dijo Remus tomándolo del brazo – Batsheda no está allá arriba.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, estaba abajo, con el profesor Slughorn.

\- ¡Ese maldito! ¡Siempre la vio con ojos deshonestos! – dijo indignado - ¡Vamos, rápido!

El retrato de la Dama Gorda dejó pasar a los cuatro chicos, que salían pasadas las nueve de la noche. Sirius lideraba el grupo debido a que caminaba a paso decidido mientras los demás tenían que trotar un poco para alcanzarlo. Tuvieron que bajar hasta las mazmorras para llegar a la oficina del profesor. Tocó la puerta con vehemencia.

James estaba preparado con su cámara. Sabía que Sirius interpelaría a Slughorn por celos.

\- ¿Sí? – El profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta después de unos minutos.

\- ¡Dime dónde está! – gritó Sirius, empujando la puerta (y al profesor) y entrando al despacho a la fuerza. Sus tres amigos lo siguieron.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

\- Una poción de amor – susurró James – Parece poderosa.

\- Se lo advierto profesor – le dijo Sirius con una voz suavizada pero amenazante – Dígame dónde está Batsheda y nadie saldrá herido.

James soltó una risita.

\- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? ¡Nos batiremos a duelo! James, tú sé mi segundo. Pero tiene que ser un duelo a la antigua, claro. Con espadas.

\- Ah, señor Black. Lo que menos querría sería batirme a duelo con usted por una dama – replicó el profesor rápidamente, siguiendo el hilo – No tendría opción, además. Usted es guapo, joven, viril… Y yo, ya un viejo.

Sirius pareció calmarse tras recibir esos halagos. Se sentó en un sillón en una esquina junto a la chimenea y pareció reflexionar antes de volver a hablarle al profesor. Sus tres amigos estaban en silencio esperando expectantes. James nunca soltó la cámara, por si acaso ocurría algo genial.

\- No tiene que ningunearse así, profesor – dijo de pronto – Aunque sea la verdad.

\- Por supuesto que es verdad, joven Black.

\- Pero no me ha dicho dónde se encuentra Batsheda.

\- Dijo que iría a arreglarse para un encuentro furtivo con usted.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Un encuentro furtivo? – dijo poniéndose de pie, emocionado - ¡Pero tengo que irme, entonces!

\- ¡Espere, señor Black! – lo detuvo el profesor. Luego se giró y tomó una copita que había estado preparando durante todo el rápido alboroto, y se la pasó – Esta poción le va a servir. Para los nervios. Además, dicen que resalta las características más guapas de cada persona.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo sonriendo y bebiendo el contenido de la copa.

El efecto fue inmediato. Parecía que le habían extirpado cada poco de energía de su cuerpo, y la palidez se intensificó. Era como si Sirius hubiera sido arrollado por una decepción extrema al pasar de ese estado intenso de enamoramiento al estado normal y propio de él. Volvió a sentarse, decaído.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Peter.

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor - ¿Profesor Slughorn?

\- Bienvenido de regreso, señor Black – replicó el profesor con una enorme sonrisa – Bebió una poción de amor. Una muy poderosa, a decir verdad. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a batirse a duelo conmigo.

\- Lo tengo todo en fotos – añadió James, levantando la cámara en el aire.

\- ¿Un duelo? ¿Yo? – preguntó, mirando a sus amigos por confirmación – ¿Y de quién estaba enamorado?

\- Batsheda.

\- Maldita loca – exclamó, golpeando el mango de la silla con su puño, enojado - Lo siento, profesor. Estaba fuera de mis cabales.

\- Exactamente. Por suerte todo esto ha terminado de la mejor manera posible – dijo sonriendo – Ahora, ¡A la cama, muchachos! Ya se ha hecho tarde. Si algún profesor los ve deambulando, se molestará mucho.

Tras reiterar lo agradecido que estaba, Sirius salió del despacho liderando a sus amigos. Excepto a Remus, que decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore. Era tarde, pero el director de la escuela ya le había dicho antes que si algo así llegara a ocurrir, debía a ir a él de inmediato.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – interrogó James.

\- El profesor Dumbledore me envió el mensaje de esta noche – mintió – Quiere hablar algo sobre la transformación de la próxima semana.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el más pequeño de los amigos.

\- No dice el motivo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – continuó Sirius, mirándolo con intriga – Nunca había hecho eso antes. ¿Pasó algo que no nos has dicho…?

\- No, nada – respondió, intentando lucir impasible – Luego les cuento de que se trata todo esto.

Remus partió caminando a paso decidido hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Claramente iba a tener que inventar una excusa creíble para cuando volviera… Esto sí que no quería contárselo a sus amigos. Iban a preocuparse por él y a comenzar con ideas raras. Conociéndolos, James incluso propondría ir a buscar a los hombres lobos y librar una batalla con ellos durante las vacaciones de navidad.

La sola idea de que sus amigos sufrieran algún tipo de dolor o daño con la transformación en animagos ya le quitaba el sueño por las noches. No iba a animarlos a un nuevo riesgo a causa de su condición de licántropos. Era demasiado.

Llegó frente a la gárgola dorada de la entrada de la oficina y tras decir la contraseña, la cual se ponía en conocimiento de todos los prefectos una vez al mes, subió. Se anunció tan pronto como llegó al despacho, y tras unos minutos, apareció el profesor Dumbledore luciendo un camisón celeste con un estampado de medias lunas blancas. En su cabeza llevaba un gorro en el tono.

\- Señor Lupin – exclamó, con sorpresa - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí a estas horas?

\- Buenas noches, profesor. Por favor, discúlpeme por haberlo despertado a esta hora – se apresuró a decir. Antes de que pudiera continuar con sus excusas, el director levantó su mano en el aire para indicar que se detuviera.

\- No es problema para mí, Remus – dijo con voz suave. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Lo que pasó fue que… Recibí un mensaje, señor. Un mensaje de los hombres lobos…

Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el arrugado papelito para extendérselo. Pese a que no estaba firmado por nadie, el chico sabía perfectamente que había sido enviado por los hombres lobos. Específicamente el grupo que había declarado abiertamente su lealtad a Lord Voldemort. Y una vez que lo leyó, Dumbledore pensó lo mismo.

\- Nuestros temores se han confirmado.

\- Yo… No sé qué pensar, profesor – dijo tomando asiento sin que lo invitaran – Los efectos de no responder serían tan nefastos como los de una negativa, ¿no es así?

\- Efectivamente – respondió el anciano, también tomando asiento – Hiciste lo correcto en venir aquí, Remus. Y sé que estarás en desacuerdo conmigo, pero creo que esto debe ser puesto en conocimiento de tus padres de inmediato.

\- Se preocuparán… - comentó, sabiendo que oponerse no serviría de nada.

\- Estarás a salvo mientras te encuentres en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore chistó los dedos y una tetera voló desde un rincón, junto con dos tazas y dos platillos, y comenzó a servir té en el aire. Cada plato con su taza de posicionó frente a ambos hombres, y luego una rodaja de limón apareció por arte de magia flotando entre las hojas del té.

\- Quizás sería una buena idea si le dice al señor Potter y sus demás amigos que se queden en el castillo durante esta Navidad—

\- No – respondió tajantemente – James está ilusionado con ver a su padre después del percance con el Ministerio. Y además es la fiesta de navidad de la señora Black. Si Sirius falta…

\- Pero si usted les comentara la situación, estoy seguro de que no dudarían en—

\- No quiero comentarles la situación – interrumpió, explicando con calma – No quiero que ellos sepan sobre esto, profesor. Se volverán locos.

\- Está bien, Remus. Supongo que puedes quedarte solo en el castillo por esta vez… Aunque, permíteme que te lo diga, no es bueno llevar ese tipo de secreto completamente solo y… Tarde o temprano los demás lo sabrán.

\- Lo sé, pero voy a aplazarlo lo más posible.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a hablar ahora – prosiguió el profesor juntando todos sus dedos sobre la mesa – No va a responder ninguno de estos mensajes, si es que continúan llegando. Se quedará en el castillo y pediré al profesor Belby que lo escolte hasta—

\- No es necesario que moleste a nadie, profesor.

\- Vamos a tomar todas las medidas necesarias para su seguridad, señor Lupin. Y una vez terminado el año escolar, lo enviaré lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Lo suficiente, señor Lupin.


	7. Magia Oscura y Navidad en Hogwarts

**7  
Magia oscura y Navidad en Hogwarts**

La semana siguiente partió sin mayores percances. Las clases del día lunes se llevaron a cabo sin mayores inconvenientes durante toda la mañana. Sin embargo, para las siete de la tarde, todo cambió. Brillando en una de las amplias paredes de los corredores del tercer piso se encontraba un mensaje brillando con letras color verde esmeralda: " _Toma un poco de ellos, toma todo de ellos, hasta que no sean más parte de nuestro mundo. Restaura el orden, limpia la sangre"._

En cosa de minutos se corrió la voz y se armó un verdadero alboroto frente al mensaje mientras se apilaban alumnos de distintas casas para intentar mirar, incluyendo los personajes de los cuadros, fantasmas y profesores. Filch, el celador, no sabía con qué borrar el mensaje y no fue hasta que el profesor Dumbledore llegó que pudieron sacarlo utilizando magia muy avanzada.

A la mañana siguiente el quinto curso de Gryffindor partía el día con una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras junto a Hufflepuff. Usualmente el profesor Adam Belby era considerado por todos los alumnos como uno de los más aburridos del plantel escolar (aunque al menos era agradable y _nunca_ daba deberes). Pero ahora, todos estaban ansiosos por tener la clase y poder llenar al profesor de preguntas con respecto a lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¡Profesor! – dijo una alumna de Hufflepuff levantando su mano.

\- Dígame, señorita George – dijo el hombre de unos cuarenta años, y de cabello rubio.

\- ¿Podría referirse a lo que ocurrió ayer?

Hubo un murmullo general. Todos los alumnos esperaban que alguien se refiriera a lo que había pasado en vez de taparlo con un dedo y seguir como si nada, como habían hecho otros profesores. El profesor Belby tomó un suspiro mientras pensaba si era lo correcto, pero finalmente decidió hablar. Bastó sólo esa clase para que todos los alumnos, o por lo menos los interesados, se dieran cuenta de que, si bien no tenía pasta para profesor, sí sabía mucho sobre magia negra.

\- Dumbledore siempre ha querido que ustedes sean conscientes de lo que ocurre tanto aquí adentro como allá afuera… - tomó un segundo – Sin embargo, el Ministerio ha interferido creyendo que son demasiado jóvenes para saber.

El silencio que reinaba en la sala no lo había podido conseguir ningún otro profesor en lo que había pasado de año escolar. Todos, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, hombres y mujeres, estaban atentos a los comentarios del profesor. Los Merodeadores incluso habían dejado de enviarse mensajitos por debajo de los pupitres para escuchar respetuosamente.

\- El número de seguidores de Voldemort, los _mortífagos_ , han crecido alarmantemente en los últimos meses. Lamentablemente se han infiltrado en varias organizaciones importantes… No puedo saber el futuro y decirles lo que va a pasar, pero sí puedo decirles que el mundo mágico está experimentando cambios profundos… Cambios ideológicos… Y está recién comenzando – explicó paseándose por la sala – El mensaje que vieron en la pared fue hecho con magia oscura, sí.

Nuevamente, un murmullo general rompió el silencio hasta que un chico de Hufflepuff hizo callar a todos y el profesor siguió hablando.

\- Sería imposible que alguno de los alumnos esté capacitado para hacerlo. Ni siquiera el alumno más diestro de séptimo año podría, o estaríamos ante un prodigio de la magia. Creo que en siete años, alguien ya se hubiera dado cuenta si tuviéramos un prodigio en las salas de clases.

\- ¡¿Pero entonces cree que entró alguien ajeno al castillo durante la noche?! – preguntó Batsheda, junto a Lily.

\- No, Batsheda, las medidas de seguridad de este castillo son impenetrables.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Esa es la pregunta interesante. ¿Quién lo ha hecho, si no ha sido un profesor ni un alumno?

\- Un elfo doméstico – dijo James en voz alta. No era una pregunta, ni una sugerencia. Tenía tal seguridad en lo que pensaba, que fue una afirmación.

Algunos alumnos se giraron a verlo. Muchos todavía consideraban a los elfos domésticos como criaturas inofensivas y prácticamente inútiles, pero estaban equivocados. El profesor Belby se le quedó mirando un rato, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y finalmente terminó por asentir lentamente.

\- Acusar a alguien sin una investigación es peligroso, sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore y yo creemos lo mismo que el señor Potter. Los elfos domésticos tienen poderes que los magos no tienen. Aparecerse en lugares protegidos como este castillo es uno de esos poderes.

\- ¡Entonces hay que investigar a cada elfo en esta escuela! – dijo uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff, con enojo.

\- No seas ridículo – interrumpió Sirius – Los elfos de esta escuela le son leales a Dumbledore. Pudo haber sido hechizado fácilmente por un alumno.

\- Esa es una acusación seria, señor Black – volvió a meterse el profesor y luego intentó calmar a todos - Lo importante es que sólo fue una jugarreta para asustar. Nada va a pasar en el castillo. El profesor Dumbledore ya se está haciendo cargo de la situación y el culpable será encontrado rápidamente. Nadie va a poner en riesgo la seguridad de los alumnos, ni mucho menos—

\- ¿De los nacidos muggles? – preguntó Lily.

\- De los nacidos muggles – completó el profesor asintiendo con la cabeza – Sé que no soy el mejor profesor del mundo. Pero le aseguro, Dumbledore me pidió que viniera aquí por un motivo. La seguridad de todos los alumnos es la cosa que más preocupa al director.

El profesor sonó tan seguro y firme que los alumnos se sintieron inmediatamente protegidos por él.

Al salir de clases, tanto los alumnos de Gryffindor como los de Hufflepuff se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos que se preocupaban al respecto. Todo el colegio murmuraba por los pasillos, nadie prestaba atención en las clases e incluso los profesores se veían preocupados.

\- Faltemos a Estudios Muggles – sugirió James – Remus, te ves como la mierda.

\- Gracias.

\- Esta noche habrá luna llena y ya no logramos la transformación – se quejó Peter, en un tono que pareciera que le estaba pidiendo perdón a su amigo licántropo.

\- Está bien, pequeño Peter. Sería ilusorio creer que iban a convertirse tan pronto. No es que no confíe en sus magníficas capacidades, pero sé que esto se va a tardar un buen poco.

\- Estoy seguro que alguien de Slytherin hechizó a uno de los elfos – dijo Sirius, cambiando radicalmente el tema – Y tenemos que averiguar quién fue. Apuesto que fue Mulciber.

\- No. Jamás se arriesgaría él mismo – dijo James – A él se le ocurriría la idea, pero haría que alguno de sus estúpidos amigos lo hiciera.

\- Ya saben quién es el más estúpido. Avery – se metió Remus.

\- ¿Pero cómo demostrarlo?

\- ¿Demostrar qué? – preguntó Peter algo escandalizado – Dejen que Dumbledore lo haga.

\- Dumbledore es demasiado bueno. Jamás querrá creer que uno de sus preciados alumnos está descarriado. Tenemos que hacer esto nosotros. Además, las elfinas domésticas aman a Sirius.

El aludido levantó la mirada.

\- Es hora de que vayas a preguntarle a Dixie si ha visto a algún elfo doméstico en malos pasos.

Sirius efectivamente fue a las cocinas a interrogar a la elfina, pero ella había dicho que ponía sus manos al fuego por cualquiera de los elfos que trabajaban en Hogwarts. Le fue imposible dejar de notar que justo en ese momento, todos los elfos trabajaban como nunca en las cocinas en lo que parecía ser un festín completamente fuera de fecha.

Dumbledore creyó que lo mejor para levantar el ánimo y hacer que todos se olvidaran del mensaje escrito en la pared, era organizar un festín. Y no sólo eso. Ya avanzada la cena, justo antes de que los platos se llenaran de postres y golosinas, el director se puso de pie y se dirigió a todos los alumnos.

\- ¡Espero que este fenomenal festín haya llenado sus estómagos y haya dejado atrás todos sus esfuerzos hasta ahora! – dijo el mago a través de un hechizo de alto parlante – Sin embargo, antes de continuar con los deliciosos pasteles y tortas, debo hacer un anuncio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron con curiosidad, sin tener idea de qué se trataba.

\- ¡Por primera vez en décadas, Hogwarts realizará el Baile de Navidad!

La voz del anciano mago fue silenciada por la oleada de murmullos y comentarios emocionados de los alumnos, más que nada por parte de las chicas que los chicos. Era la primera vez, desde la existencia de ciertos torneos que ya no se realizaban, que se llevaba a cabo un baile de navidad en Hogwarts.

\- La invitación ha sido extendida a todas las escuelas de magia, para reforzar los lazos y la cooperación internacional mágica en estos tiempos tan difíciles. Los Jefes de sus respectivas casas se encargaran de colocar información sobre el baile en los paneles de sus salas comunes. Casi trecientas lechuzas han salido esta tarde llevando la información a sus padres.

El profesor siguió hablando, pero ya nadie lo escuchaba. Todos comentaban con emoción el baile que se llevaría a cabo. Y si antes no había llamado la atención de Los Merodeadores, saber que alumnos de otras escuelas mágicas y nacionalidades irían, hizo que también sucumbieran ante el delirio colectivo.

\- Apuesto que Dumbledore no dará puntada sin hilo – le susurró James a sus amigos – Aprovechará de hacer alianzas o quien sabe qué para el futuro.

\- Da lo mismo, Potter. Vienen las chicas de Beauxbatons – dijo Sirius con un brillo picarón en los ojos - ¡Quizás las brasileñas de Castelobruxo!

\- Pero Dumbledore no ha dicho si las escuelas han aceptado las invitaciones aún – comentó Peter.

\- ¡Nadie rechaza una invitación de Hogwarts así como así!

Terminado el gran banquete, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la Sala común de sus casas. Tras llegar, aún muy emocionados y ansiosos, la profesora McGonagall se paró frente a todos sus alumnos, de distintas casas y habló con mucha más solemnidad y austeridad de lo que lo hizo Dumbledore.

\- Antes de que se emocionen demasiado, los alumnos de primer y segundo año no podrán asistir al baile, al menos que sean invitados por uno de los alumnos mayores.

Se escuchó un leve bufido, pero no demasiado intenso ya que de cualquier forma el interés de los niños y niñas de primer y segundo año no estaba puesto en un baile que consideraban serio y aburrido.

\- En segundo lugar, las invitaciones fueron extendidas recién hoy, pero una vez que tengamos claridad de los alumnos que nos acompañaran, seguro tendremos que apretarnos un poco. Llegarían la semana antes de navidad para compartir antes del baile.

\- Profesora, ¿esto quiere decir que las vacaciones de navidad se cancelarán? – preguntó una alumna de tercer año.

\- No, señorita Worley. El baile se llevará a cabo el 22 de diciembre, y el 23 partirán a sus casas para proseguir con las vacaciones navideñas como cualquier otro año – le dijo a la alumna. Luego prosiguió con las reglas – Se tratará de un baile de gala, como se esperan. Por lo tanto, quiero que luzcan impecables con sus vestidos y túnicas de gala ese día. Y más les vale que llegado el momento se comporten como la gente decente. Eso va especialmente para ustedes cuatro, Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. ¿Me han escuchado?

\- Sí, profesora – dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

\- Sería una verdadera vergüenza para la Casa Gryffindor si el baile de Hogwarts se ve arruinado por ustedes cuatro.

Todos comenzaron a hablar con emoción nuevamente, especialmente las chicas que ya planeaban qué tipo de vestido usarían y de qué color, cómo se peinarían y maquillarían, entre otras cosas. Pero la profesora McGonagall aún no había terminado. La mejor, o peor de los comentarios, dependiendo de la perspectiva, todavía estaba por venir.

\- El baile es eminentemente en parejas. Así que vayan pensando a quién invitar.

Tarde por la noche, los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban en la habitación discutiendo las últimas. Habían sido dos días demasiado alocados. En primer lugar, ocurría lo del mensaje de odio y nadie tenía idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho. Luego, el primer baile de navidad en décadas se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts.

La snitch dorada de James revoloteaba por toda la habitación porque, por primera vez, su dueño estaba demasiado pendiente del baile como para atraparla. Sirius fumaba un cigarrillo, pero seguía pegado con el tema de que un Slytherin había hechizado a un elfo doméstico y lo injusto que era que todos estuvieran hablando de los elfos como criaturas inútiles cuando sólo eran víctimas.

\- No como Kreacher, claro – se apresuró a decir. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba escuchándolo realmente – Esa cosa no es un elfo. Sería capaz de vender a todos los de su clase con tal de quedar bien con mi madre.

\- A nadie le importa – se quejó James – Cállate ya. ¿No te das cuenta de que hay temas más importantes que hablar?

\- ¿Qué? ¿El baile? – preguntó con desinterés.

\- No sé a quién invitaré – se sinceró Peter. Sus dos amigos más grandes se aguantaron para no hacer un comentario sarcástico y burlarse de él.

Remus no quiso decir nada. Él sabía lo que quería, y de seguro debía invitar a Mary después de lo que había ocurrido con la fallida ida a Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade. Sólo pensar en eso hacía que nuevamente le doliera el estómago de los nervios, así que mejor enfocó nuevamente su atención en sus dos amigos.

\- Tengo que ir con Lily a este baile – decretó el chico de gafas – Es la mejor oportunidad que tengo con ella… Toda una noche, con alcohol dando vuelta, luciendo atractivo con una túnica de gala—

\- Sigue jurando que la pelirroja aceptará ir contigo a un baile único – se burló Sirius.

\- No, estoy determinado – dijo serio – Siento que esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando.

\- No va a pasar, Potter.

\- Sí va a pasar – dijo buscando algo en el baúl que se encontraba a los pies de su cama – He estado pensándolo… No hay motivo para seguir guardando esto… Es la mejor forma de conseguirlo…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus intrigado.

\- _Felix Felicis_ – contestó su amigo levantando el frasco de vidrio con la poción adentro en el aire.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! – reclamó Sirius.

\- No lo es. Seré yo mismo durante todo el baile, ¿no es así? Sólo necesito hacer que acepte a ir conmigo en primer lugar, y para eso…

\- Bien – replicó su amigo – Quiero ver como resultará todo esto.

\- Si Lily se entera que ocupaste Felix Felicis para invitarla a salir… - comenzó a decir Peter.

\- ¿Tú se lo vas a decir? – preguntó. Su amigo negó con la cabeza – Porque yo no se lo voy a decir.


	8. Felix Felicis

**8  
Felix Felicis**

James esperó una semana antes de animarse a beber la poción para invitar a Lily al baile. La última clase que tendrían los de Gryffindor aquel día viernes, era Botánica con Slytherin. Su idea era hacerlo a la hora de almuerzo, el momento en el que más posibilidades tenía de topársela sin Snape y así poder preguntarle con calma. Bebió el contenido de la poción ante la mirada curiosa de sus tres amigos.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Sirius con interés.

\- Me siento… Bien – dijo el chico de cabello oscuro, sintiendo que a medida que la poción bajaba por su esófago, todo su cuerpo se volvía ligero y como embriagado.

\- ¿Bien como cuando Sirius besó a Elvendork, o bien como cuando ganaste la Copa de Quidditch el año pasado? – preguntó Remus.

Sin responder, James comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como si el recuerdo de cualquiera de esas dos cosas le trajera la felicidad y la diversión más infinita que pudiera sentirse. Y justo en ese momento, la profesora McGonagall llegó hasta la mesa y se posicionó tras de él.

\- Aquí están – dijo parándose amenazantemente.

\- ¿Qué hicimos ahora? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Nada, señor Black. Señor Potter, ¿qué rayos le pasa?

James se retorcía de la risa. Se había inclinado para apoyarse sobre la mesa, a ese punto ya lagrimeando de tanto reír. No parecía poder parar pero tampoco parecía que lo intentara.

\- Le hice un hechizo regocijante – dijo Remus rápidamente – Se me pasó la mano.

\- Ya veo. De cualquier forma, quería avisarles que la clase de Botánica ha sido cancelada.

\- ¿Cancelada?

\- Se aproxima una de las mayores tormentas de los últimos años, por lo que el director me ha pedido que anuncie la cancelación de todas las actividades que se llevarán a cabo fuera del castillo. Ya me he encontrado con todas las chicas. Son ustedes los que faltaban.

Sin despedirse ni decir nada más, continuó caminando hacia la mesa de los profesores.

\- ¿Te quieres calmar? – le preguntó Sirius.

\- Nunca dejará de ser gracioso que hayas besado a Elvendork – balbuceó mientras intentaba componerse a sí mismo de tanta risa.

\- Tu poción hizo que nos caiga una tormenta encima.

\- Brillante – dijo sonriendo.

Tras almorzar, todos los alumnos del quinto año de Gryffindor se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Una vez que entraron, James vio a Lily de inmediato junto a otras dos de sus compañeras disfrutando de unos pasteles de arándano en la mesa frente a la chimenea. Algo hacía sentir a James que esta vez conseguiría todo lo que quería. Era una seguridad inexplicable.

\- ¡Tú! - dijo James.

Lily se sobresaltó y lo miró con cara de aburrimiento mientras murmuraba, _No otra vez._ Remus y Peter se sentaron en el sillón de al lado y el castaño hizo aparecer un paquete de palomitas frente a ellos. Sirius, en cambio, se mantuvo cerca de su amigo en caso de que necesitara ser contenido después de que la pelirroja lo rechazara una vez más.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter? - dijo la colorina.

\- No tú - respondió James - Allie. Allie Hamond.

Todos miraron a James confundido, incluyendo Lily y sus amigos.

Una de las compañeras del quinto año, la chica que estaba sentada a la derecha de Lily, era una chica rubia con enormes ojos color almendra. Solía llevarse muy bien con Los Merodeadores hasta que se hizo muy cercana a Lily, y empezó a sentir la misma aversión hacia James que tenía ella. Además, tampoco era muy fanática de Sirius después de que éste se lio con una chica de Hufflepuff el año anterior, mientras a ella le gustaba.

Sirius dio unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse a su amigo y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Es la de al lado, Pottercillo - le susurró en el oído.

\- No, es Allie - continuó James - Hamond, ¿quieres ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?

\- Te digo que le hablas a la chica equivocada - repitió Sirius.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Allie - ¿Estás despechado porque Lily te rechaza y ahora quieres salir conmigo para darle celos?

\- ¿Darle celos? - preguntó James sarcásticamente - Para nada. Sólo quiero salir con una chica agradable y pasar un buen rato en el baile, para variar. ¿Acaso podría lograr eso si invito a doña amargada?

\- ¿Doña amargada? - repitió Lily indignada - Ahora sí te volviste loco, Potter.

\- La loca eres tú, Evans.

\- Amigo, enserio detente - susurró su amigo mientras rascaba su cabeza confundido.

\- ¡No me detendré, Sirius! - gritó el chico.

Todos los presentes que se encontraban en la habitación se giraron para mirar de qué se trataba todo eso. Ante la atención, el lado célebre de James surgió a la luz y se preparó mentalmente para dar un discurso frente a todos los presentes, subiéndose arriba de la mesa frente a la chimenea.

\- Esta colorina aquí presente es una persona terrible. Se va por la vida predicando lo mucho que hacemos mal pero ella se cree la gran cosa. Dice que yo soy engreído, y miren lo altanera que es ella. ¡Cree que puede rechazar y humillar a quien se le dé la gana!

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – preguntó Lily enojada - ¿Qué soy una persona terrible, que me creo la gran cosa?

\- Sí. Eres tan altanera que ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara cuando estoy hablándote, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó. Lily se quedó en silencio sin replicar mientras se escuchaba un lejano _Uuuuuuh_ por parte de los presentes.

\- Sirius, deberías amarrar a tu amigo – le dijo Allie al moreno.

\- Está bien, Allie. Quiero escuchar lo que Potter tiene que decir – se defendió Lily. A juicio de Sirius, la colorina no lucía exactamente enojada. Sino algo intrigada y por primera vez dispuesta a escuchar a James.

\- No hay más que decir, Evans – prosiguió James dando un saltito para bajarse de la mesa – Creo que sabes que tengo la razón y por eso estás escuchándome, ¿no es cierto? Porque siempre actúas como si fueras muy intelectual y yo un pendejo. Pero hasta ahora todavía no te veo curando el cáncer, Evans.

\- ¿De verdad crees todo lo que estás diciendo o es sólo para provocarme? – preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡De verdad lo creo! ¡Creo que eres exactamente lo mismo de lo que siempre me acusas! ¡Te crees superior a mí! Y por lo tanto… - dijo, dándose el gusto de mirarla con una sonrisa triunfal – Eres igual de arrogante y narcisista que yo.

\- Ahora sí perdiste la chaveta, James - murmuró Sirius.

\- Bien, Potter. Vamos al baile juntos - dijo Lily.

Todos los que se encontraban presente, quienes además estaban escuchando toda la conversación con risitas, miraron a Lily como si hubieran escuchado mal lo que acaba de decir. Incluido el mismo James Potter que no entendía que acababa de hacer que Lily Evans aceptara a salir con él. Técnicamente James no se lo había pedido así que era Lily la que lo estaba invitando, en un curioso giro de los eventos.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a salir? – preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

\- No – dijo sulfurándolo con la mirada – No precisamente. Pero quiero ir al baile contigo si eso hará que me dejes en paz y sobretodo, para que cambies tu muy errada opinión sobre mí.

\- Entonces, entendí bien. Tú _quieres_ ir al baile conmigo – repitió, sólo para molestarla esta vez.

\- Siento que _debo_ ir al baile contigo – se corrigió la muchacha – Para ponerle punto final a toda esta locura de una vez por todas.

\- Y, ¿eso significa que tendrás la disposición para tratarme bien durante el baile? Porque no quiero aceptar tu _invitación_ , por mucho que me honre, si vas a estar en silencio toda la noche.

\- No es una invitación – insistió Lily, apunto de reírse por lo ridículo de la situación – Si voy contigo y me comporto como una persona decente, ¿prometes dejar de molestarme _para siempre_ y no pedirme más citas?

\- El término molestar es demasiado amplio y—

\- No te preocupes, te haré una lista puntualizando todo lo que entiendo por molestar. Y te haré firmarla.

\- Tenemos un trato, Evans.

Dumbledore anunció que las escuelas de magia más cercanas a Hogwarts habían aceptado la invitación: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y el colegio ruso, Koldovstoretz, confirmaron que llegarían con todos sus alumnos mayores a trece años, la tercera semana de diciembre. Ilvermony estaba por confirmarse, sin embargo, las escuelas más lejanas como Castelobruxo, Mahoutokoro y Uagadou desecharon la invitación.

En la escuela no se hablaba de otra cosa. El baile era el tema principal, siempre. Pero se había corrido la voz de que Lily Evans finalmente había aceptado a salir con James. En realidad no era como si se hubiese corrido la voz, sino que James salió a gritarlo por los corredores, todavía afectado por los efectos del Felix Felicis. Su suerte duró mucho tiempo, justo después de eso sus padres le enviaron una lechuza para decirle que los Rolling Stones habían anunciado un nuevo álbum y gira para inicios del año siguiente. Era el mejor día de su vida.

Al único al que no le había hecho gracia en absoluto el tema de Lily y James, era a Snape.

\- Te digo que no acepté porque quisiera ir – le dijo la chica a su amigo el lunes siguiente.

\- ¡Es extorción! – dijo indignado.

\- Quizás lo sea, Sev. Pero me dio su palabra de que dejará de molestarme para siempre.

\- Ah, ¿ahora creemos en la palabra de Potter? – dijo burlesco.

\- No lo sé, supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Tú con quién irás, Sev?

\- No lo sé – dijo con una mueca de asco – Probablemente no vaya. Realmente no me interesa un tonto baile.

Cuando los alumnos salieron de clases se encontraron con una nueva sorpresa. Panfletos mágicos volaban por todos los corredores del castillo y se colaban bajo las puertas o entre las rendijas de las ventanas para llegar a la mayor cantidad de alumnos. Llevaba el mismo mensaje que el que alguien había escrito antes en la pared: " _Toma un poco de ellos, toma todo de ellos, hasta que no sean más parte de nuestro mundo. Restaura el orden, limpia la sangre"._

Iba a resultar complicado realizar un baile y ser anfitriones de otras tres o cuatro escuelas de magia si entre medio habían tantos mensajes de odio.

\- Esto va a estar bueno – dijo James, tras recitar el conjuro para convertirse en animago.

\- ¿Convertirte en animal? Ya lo creo, nos hemos partido la espalda por ello – replicó Peter.

\- No, no eso. Estaba pensando… Estamos en medio de un caos, ¿no es así? Y adivina qué tipo de magos enseñan en Durmstrang.

\- Estoy seguro de que por eso Dumbledore los invitó. Querrá socializar con ellos, ver si hay alguna amenaza – prosiguió Remus.

\- Pero sus alumnos, _todos_ , serán como los de Slytherin. ¿Te imaginas como va a ser tener a un montón de idiotas musculosos y sin cerebro con pinta de vikingos hablando de la pureza de la sangre y todo eso?

\- Tal vez – replicó Sirius – Pero sólo será una semana. No alcanzarán a hacer nada en una semana, ¿no crees?

\- Los Slytherin andan repartiendo esto como si nada – dijo levantando un panfleto en el aire - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no ocurrirá lo mismo con los de Durmstrang? Debe ser jodidamente interesante para ellos. Venir al lugar en donde está ocurriendo toda la acción.

\- Creo que Sirius tiene razón, James – dijo Remus – Tendrían que ser idiotas para intentar algo en un lugar tan lejano a su casa, y en tan poco tiempo.

\- Nada va a evitar que me tire a una chica rusa este año – dijo Sirius, arrancándole el panfleto de la mano a su amigo – Ni Slytherin, ni Durmstrang, ni el maldito Voldemort. Y tú, Potter, que te esforzaste tanto por invitar a Lily y por fin te dijo que sí, deja de pensar que puedes ganar la guerra solo aquí adentro, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Que exagerado. Yo no quiero ganar la guerra solo aquí adentro.

\- Desde lo que pasó con los Maloney y tu familia es como si quisieras – dijo estirándose sobre su cama.

\- Yo no era el que le andaba declarando amor eterno a todos los elfos domésticos-menos Kreacher hace unos días.

\- No tenía la expectativa de tirarme a una chica rusa cuando ocurrió lo del elfo doméstico – contestó el chico con una sonrisa lasciva y descarada.

\- Bien, ya entendimos que el sexo está por sobre Voldemort para ti – dijo irritado, como si se sintiera traicionado de que su mejor amigo no compartiera el mismo deseo de parar la guerra como él.

\- No te enojes, Potter – dijo lanzándole un beso.

\- ¡Tus prioridades apestan!

\- Este año me quedaré aquí en Navidad – anunció el licántropo, intentando desviar la conversación antes de que sus amigos se pusieran a discutir.

Sin duda no quería que la conversación se desviara hacia el tema de los hombres lobo tampoco, pero tarde o temprano tendría que decirles que no iba a poder acompañarlos a Londres durante los días de descanso, como habían planeado. Obviamente, ya había inventado una buena excusa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tú…? No, Remus. No – balbuceó James – Remus, no.

\- Mis padres irán a los Estados Unidos a ver a la hermana de mi madre. Está enferma – mintió.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó James – Quédate en mi casa.

\- No, no, no puedo – se apresuró a decir – Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por mi tía… Creo que me quedaré aquí. Sólo serán unos días, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¡Pero desde cuándo te importa!

\- James, mis padres van a estar enfurecidos conmigo si se enteran… Estarán atravesando un momento difícil y yo no puedo darles más problemas.

Sirius lo quedó mirando, sin creerle nada. Remus lo supo, supo que no había engañado a Sirius. Pero, por suerte, James pareció creerlo lo suficiente porque comenzó a hablar sobre cómo la familia era más importante que salir a divertirse, haciendo mención expresa de que la familia de Sirius no contaba en esa regla, y luego se lamentó alrededor de una hora de que el licántropo no pudiera acompañarlos.

\- Lunático.

James y Peter roncaban cuando la voz de Sirius lo llamó, de una cama a otra.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- Vamos a la Sala Común. Necesito un cigarrillo.

\- Yo también – se sinceró el castaño.

A las dos de la madrugada se encontraban los dos chicos fumando un cigarrillo en la oscuridad de la Sala Común. No habían querido encender el fuego ni otras velas para no llamar la atención de nadie. El olor del tabaco ya era suficiente. Por suerte, afuera llovía a cántaros, por lo que sus voces se amortiguaban con el sonido de la lluvia y el viento.

\- ¿Qué anda mal, lunático?

\- ¿Crees que algo anda mal?

\- Sí. Primero fuiste a ver a Dumbledore a pesar de que eran tarde… Y ahora esto.

\- Sé que no iba a poder engañarte – replicó buscando el arrugado papel en su bolsillo para mostrárselo.

Se lo pasó y Sirius se puso contra la ventana para poder ver algo con la luz natural que entraba. Lo leyó y lo miró, preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste de esto?

\- ¿De qué hubiese servido? Sólo los hubiera preocupado y al final, nada cambia el hecho de que ocurrió.

\- Porque somos tus amigos, maldito loco – dijo devolviéndole el papel – Así no hubieses tenido que fingir que todo estaba bien estos días, cuando seguramente estabas nervioso y preocupado.

\- El profesor Dumbledore no quiere que deje el castillo durante la navidad.

\- Me quedaré contigo. Si no quieres que los demás se enteren, inventaré algo.

\- No quiero que te quedes aquí por mí. Es la fiesta de navidad de tu madre y lleva meses publicitándola.

\- Sí, pero—

\- Pero nada, Sirius.

Sirius le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda que casi lo desarmó. A veces a su amigo se le olvidaba que él no tenía la misma complexión de él o de James, y que muy por el contrario, su cuerpo siempre estaba débil por culpa de sus constantes transformaciones. Pero no dijo nada.

Todos pensaban que Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, y ya estaba. Pero, para Remus, Sirius era su mejor amigo también. Los dos se parecían más entre ellos que con los otros dos de sus amigos. Por motivos completamente diferentes, ambos habían crecido sintiendo que no encajaban. El primero, en su familia. El segundo, entre los magos.

James y Peter jamás entenderían eso, por mucho que lo supieran y que lo intentaran. Los dos eran chicos que habían crecido siendo amados por sus familias, lejos de cualquier problema que dificultara sus vidas. Y ya en Hogwarts, James era el alumno más popular de toda la escuela. Peter, sólo por ser su amigo, disfrutaba de esa popularidad. Nada ensombrecía sus vidas.

\- Sabes que no puedes ocultar esto de los demás para siempre, ¿verdad?

\- Lo ocultaré hasta el último día de clases. Dumbledore me enviará lejos.

\- ¿A dónde?

Remus negó con la cabeza intentando que no se le notara lo afligido que estaba por tener que irse durante todo un verano a un lugar desconocido, sin gente con la que pudiese sentirse apoyado, ni sus padres…

\- Merlín, ni siquiera lo sabes.

\- Supongo que Dumbledore me lo dirá en algún minuto.

\- Ahora me siento como un completo imbécil – suspiró el chico – Toda esta mierda que está ocurriendo te ha alcanzado… James no deja de insistir en ello porque lo vio con sus propios ojos en el verano y yo… He estado bajándole el perfil, ¿no es cierto?

\- Relájate – dijo intentando reír un poco – Ya te dije. No podemos hacer nada. Sé que tú y James tienen una increíble imagen de ustedes mismos y creen que pueden detener las cosas, pero a fin de cuentas no pueden lograr nada. Sólo tienen quince años—

\- Dieciséis – corrigió. Él era el mayor de sus amigos.

\- Como sea. Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal de que se estén intentando convertir en animagos como para que además se les ocurra hacer algo con esto. Ya casi es Navidad y todavía no empiezan a estudiar para los T.I.M.O por culpa de la poción—

\- Debí haberte dado un caño y no un cigarrillo – reflexionó Sirius – Estás bajo mucho estrés, lunático. Preocúpate sólo por ti, no de las decisiones que tomamos nosotros. Fue nuestra idea ser animagos.

\- Es como que yo te pida que no te preocupes por mí ahora – dijo sonriendo.

\- Quisiera quedarme contigo en navidad, de cualquier forma – dijo apoyándose sobre el respaldo de una silla – Te vas a aburrir aquí solo.

\- De ninguna manera. Estarías desafiando a tu madre—

\- Como siempre.

\- Esta vez sería demasiado. Te conviene mantenerte en paz con tu familia o si no te mantendrán bajo llave como el verano pasado.

Sirius apagó la colilla contra el cenicero de cristal que se encontraba en la mesa, silencioso como si todavía estuviera reflexionando sobre si provocar un caos en su familia y faltar a la anunciada fiesta de navidad, o si mejor se quedaba con Remus, su mejor amigo que lo necesitaba.

\- No te quiero aquí, Sirius – repitió Remus, con su voz suave y tranquila.

\- No lo pasaremos bien en Londres sin ti y tus locuras inesperadas cuando estás borracho…

\- Puedo emborracharme en el Baile de Navidad.

En los ojos grises de Sirius cruzó un brillo de malicia ante el ofrecimiento, y Remus sabía que la conversación sobre quedarse en Hogwarts para las fiestas había terminado. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo sugerido, claro, pero ver a Remus ebrio era de las cosas favoritas de sus amigos y siempre podía usar esa carta para terminar cualquier discusión como esa.

\- El correcto prefecto, señor Lupin, emborrachándose en dentro del mismísimo Hogwarts – reflexionó Sirius en voz alta – Suena a que será el mejor baile de la historia.


	9. Celine Lee

**9  
Celine Lee**

Una cortina de nieve cayó en los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras comenzaba la tercera semana de diciembre. Los alumnos ahora circulaban por el castillo con sus guantes y bufandas de los colores de sus casas. Enormes pinos habían sido erguidos en el Gran Comedor y en el vestíbulo. Los profesores encantaban el castillo para que luciera más grande y hermoso para la llegada de las demás escuelas mágicas.

Aquella noche llegarían cuatro escuelas de magia trayendo a alumnos y alumnas mayores de catorce años (siempre que hubiesen sido autorizados por sus padres). La profesora Sprout había anunciado que Beauxbatons, el colegio francés, compartiría los dormitorios con Hufflepuff en aquella ala del castillo.

El profesor Flitwick reclamó que los chicos de la escuela rusa, Koldovstoretz, serían alojados en las habitaciones de los Ravenclaw. Sin mayores sorpresas, el profesor Slughorn avisó que Durmstrang compartiría las mazmorras con Slytherin. Por lo tanto, la profesora McGonagall les informó a sus alumnos de Gryffindor que ellos serían los anfitriones de Ilvermorny.

Las clases de aquella semana fueron suspendidas (no así sus trabajos y deberes). Se esperaba que las escuelas mágicas llegaran esa noche así que el ambiente general estaba por hervir de la emoción y las expectativas que tenían todos. Todos desayunaban animados comentando la fiesta.

\- Lunático, ¿crees que tengo lindos ojos? – le preguntó James a Remus durante el desayuno aquella mañana.

\- No lo sé – respondió con tranquilidad - ¿Tú crees que tienes bonitos ojos?

\- No creo que se noten demasiado detrás de estos anteojos – dijo cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué ocurriría si me hago un encantamiento provisorio para andar sin anteojos la noche del baile?

\- Te verás extraño y horrible – contestó Peter con sinceridad – Todos estamos acostumbrados a verte así. Por favor no lo hagas.

\- Peter tiene un punto.

\- Después de que fracase rotundamente en los T.I.M.O., pienso tomar arte y música en los espacios libres que me queden en el horario – contó Sirius mientras untaba crema de queso en una de sus donas - ¿Creen que me permitan entrar al coro?

\- Los sapos cantan mejor que tú, Sirius – replicó James – Además, dudo mucho que te vaya mal en los T.I.M.O. Preguntarán cosas que están muy por debajo de nuestro nivel.

\- Lunático – llamó Peter – Este mes tampoco podremos convertirnos…

\- No importa, Pete.

Tanto James como Remus dejaron la conversación cuando Lily Evans llegó junto a Allie Hamond y Mary McDonald a sentarse a la mesa para tomar desayuno. Las tres conversaban muy animadas, y se unieron rápidamente a otras tres chicas que ya estaban sentadas en la mesa, de quinto y sexto año. Lily sacó una tostada y comenzó a untarla con mermelada de mora, mientras James decidía ir hacia ella.

\- Hola, Evans. Vengo en son de paz, lo prometo.

\- Dime, James – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar lo más simpática y cálida posible.

\- Quería saber… Si deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo con lo del vestuario. Para el baile. O sea, para comprar algo que haga juego con tu vestido y todo eso…

\- Ah, eso – dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

Dentro de todo encontró que era tierno que el chico se estuviera preocupando de eso. Así que, más que enviarlo a contar lechuzas, le hizo un espacio junto a ella para que discutieran el tema. La mayoría de los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a mirar la situación. Incluyendo a Snape que lo observaba todo desde la mesa de Slytherin.

\- Bien, tengo en mente usar un vestido color grafito.

\- Color grafito – repitió en voz baja, como si intentara memorizarlo y a la vez entender de qué color se trataba.

\- Es un gris muy oscuro, casi negro. En el mundo muggle usamos unos lápices llamados _lápices grafito_ – rápidamente removió entre las cosas de su bolso y sacó un estuche. Dentro tenía varios lápices muggles además de plumas mágicas. Levantó uno y lo pasó – Grafito.

Sirius le arrancó el lápiz de la mano a James y lo miró con atención. Se puso a escribir en un papel cargándolo con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que la mina se quebrara y la punta del lápiz de madera quedara completamente astillada.

\- ¡Perdón!

\- No te preocupes – dijo buscando un sacapuntas en su estuche.

La chica sacó punta a su lápiz frente a la mirada anonadada de todos los presentes, excepto de Remus y Mary, el primero porque su madre todavía conservaba muchos artefactos muggles en casa, la segunda por ser hija de padres muggles en su totalidad.

\- ¡Los muggles son unos genios! – exclamó el moreno mirando al lápiz como nuevo con una punta filosa y reluciente - ¡Y no tienes que untarlo en tinta!

\- Espera a que vea los lápices de pasta – susurró Mary con una risita juguetona.

\- Ya sé por qué has escogido este color – le dijo James a Lily, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa – Te vas a ver hermosa.

La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo completamente inesperado en su estómago, a medida que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. Pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que hubiera sentido _algo_ ante un comentario de James Potter. Admitirlo podría ser peligroso. Así que rápidamente tomó su lápiz y volvió a guardarlo junto con el estuche.

\- Ah, _estem_ … Sí. Así que, Potter, puedes usar una túnica de gala en ese mismo tono. O sólo la corbata de moño – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquella noche todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban utilizando el uniforme oficial, sin las distinciones de las casas, además de llevar un sombrero negro en sus cabezas. Todo para recibir a los alumnos de Beauxbatons, Koldovstoretz, Durmstrang e Ilvermorny. Utilizando magia, los impresionantes carruajes distintivos entraron a los terrenos del castillo exactamente al mismo tiempo, y precisamente a la hora.

Los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro en sus capas negras, asomándose a los terrenos para poder ver el espectáculo. Como nunca, los jardines y el lago habían sido iluminados con luces blancas y de colores para dar suficiente visibilidad para el aterrizaje, y en el caso de Durmstrang, para que su enorme barco atracara sin problemas en el lago. Era un verdadero espectáculo que no había sido visto en décadas.

Los Merodeadores no recordaban haber visto el Gran Comedor decorado de una manera tan bella. El techado había sido remplazado por la visión nocturna y despejada de una nevada suave, y pese a que la nieve desaparecía a medida que iba cayendo, miles de copos de nieve falsos, como de cristal, flotaban en el aire por sobre las cabezas de los presentes. En el fondo, sustituyendo a la larga mesa de los profesores, se encontraban seis enormes árboles cubiertos de escarcha blanca.

El espacio había sido agrandado para que cupieran cuatro meses más. Las escuelas comenzaron a entrar en grupos, muy similar a cuando los de primer año entraban por primera vez cada año para la ceremonia de selección. Los estudiantes se levantaban de sus sillas para mirar a sus nuevos y momentáneos compañeros, a medida que estos pasaban frente a ellos y luego se sentaban en las mesas. Ninguna escuela quiso mezclarse con otra, al menos al inicio.

\- Peñízcame, Lunático – pidió Sirius, pasándole su brazo - ¿Estoy soñando?

El chico miraba sugerentemente a un grupo de chicas hermosas de Beauxbatons que se habían sentado a la misma altura de que ellos, pero a unas cuantas mesas de distancia. La mayoría de ellas rubias, pero algunas castañas y morenas, debían ser _veelas_ pues, Sirius no era el único que miraba como idiotizado al grupo.

\- Apuesto que te arrepientes de haber invitado a Lily al baile – le susurró Peter a James.

\- No, claro que no – respondió el chico con honestidad.

No se privaba de mirar a las hermosas chicas de la escuela francesa, pero no cambiaría a Lily por ninguna de ellas. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta y sus tres amigos también, que realmente lo que sentía por su compañera de curso no era algo simple.

\- Quizás hayan estado muy ocupados mirando a las veelas para darse cuenta – continuó – Pero miren a los de Durmstrang. Están mirando todo como si se hubiesen venido a meter a un basural. Apuesto a que su castillo es horrible.

\- Las chicas de Durmstrang se ven tan desabridas como la madre de Potter en bikini – dijo Sirius.

\- ¡Hey!

\- No creo que sean una amenaza realmente, ¿saben? – dijo Peter elevándose un poco sobre su asiento para poder mirar mejor a los alumnos – Porque no creo que sus neuronas puedan hacer sinapsis.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa sinapsis? – preguntó impresionado.

\- Para tú información, lo sé. Y, ¿sabes qué otra cosa sé?

\- Me muero por oírlo – contestó fingiendo estar aburrido para molestar a su amigo.

\- Mientras ustedes corrían para obtener una visión privilegiada de los alumnos que entraban al Gran Comedor, yo veía exactamente hacía qué dirección Hagrid estaba llevando a los _abraxan_ de Madame Maxime.

Ahora sí, el pequeño y subestimado Peter tenía la completa atención de sus amigos.

Los abraxan eran hermosos y enormes caballos alados y plateados que estaban considerados como unas de las criaturas más bellas en todo el mundo. A Los Merodeadores les gustaban las especies raras de animales… Especialmente si podían subirse a ellas, volar y recorrer hasta el último kilómetro de terreno del castillo.

\- Peter, ¿estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?

\- Es imposible – se metió Sirius cruzándose de brazos – Dicen que esa gigante ama a sus caballos más que a sus alumnos. No hay forma de volar sobre ellos sin que nadie lo note.

\- ¿O sí? – preguntó James, invadido por una ola de rebeldía – Tenemos menos de una semana para averiguar la agenda completa y hacia qué lado del castillo dormirá Maxime.

\- ¿Y te harás pasar por su asistente para descubrirlo? – le preguntó Remus, riendo.

\- Me tendré que meter en los pantalones de una de sus señoritas alumnas y descubrirlo.

Justo en ese momento, Lily pasaba por atrás de los chicos para ir de camino a la mesa de Ravenclaw a juntarse con los prefectos de esa casa, buenos amigos de ella desde ese año, cuando escuchó la orgullosa y honorable declaración de su próxima pareja al baile de navidad.

\- Vaya – exclamó.

\- Eso es lo que dijo Sirius – se apresuró a decir – Yo estaba repitiéndolo.

\- Claro.

\- ¿No lo escuchaste?

\- No, supongo que me lo habré perdido. ¿Sabes qué estaba pensando, Potter? Apuesto que sólo hablas de más. Apuesto que nunca te has metido en los pantalones de nadie. Apuesto que te temblarían las piernas de solo ir a hablar con una de esas chicas de cabello perfecto y sonrisa radiante.

\- Parece que alguien se puso celosa – susurró Sirius.

\- Para nada – dijo la colorina con una relajada sonrisa, que a gusto de Remus sí era un poco forzada - ¿Qué dices, Potter? ¿Es sólo habladuría?

\- ¡Claro que no!

En realidad sí lo era. James nunca se había acostado con nadie. Nunca había llegado más allá de segunda base. Pero él pensaba que no era su culpa que todavía no ocurriese. A su parecer era lo suficientemente guapo y simpático como para haberlo logrado hacía mucho rato. Especialmente, para haberlo logrado antes que Sirius. Pero, la verdad era que… Se pasaba demasiado tiempo ocupado en cosas serias como el Quidditch. Él era una persona seria.

\- Entonces pruébalo.

\- Uh, apuestas – murmuró Remus emocionado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el chico de gafas escandalizado - ¿Mirar cómo hago… Mis cosas?

\- No, por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero ver tus dotes de conquista, y especialmente con una chica que claramente tiene sangre de veela.

\- Escoge la que quieras.

La noche había resultado ser mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos había pensado. Lily estaba demostrando cualidades aptas de merodeadora, que hasta ahora sólo Remus había visto con anterioridad. Los cinco chicos se giraron hacia la mesa en donde estaban todos los alumnos de Beauxbatons, mirando, buscando a una candidata. Pero obviamente, Lily no se contentaría con escoger a cualquiera.

No. Tenía que demostrar su punto, y para eso tenía que escoger a la más bella.

\- Aquella chica – dijo apuntando disimuladamente a una morena despampanante y algo exótica – Será tan entretenido cuando hables con ella porque es muchísimo más alta que tú.

\- Realmente estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que lo voy a disfrutar aún más en unos veinte minutos, cuando se estén riendo en tu cara.

\- No, no, no – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie para pararse tras su amigo. Luego comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros como si fuera su entrenador de boxeo – No dejes que destruya tu espíritu, Jamie. Eres el alumno más popular de esta escuela y vas a perder tu virginidad con esa tipa, como que me llamo Sirius Black.

\- Sabía que no te habías metido en los pantalones de nadie – dijo Lily con una sonrisa triunfal mientras James fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada.

\- ¡No me mires así y ve a flirtear con la francesa!

James se puso de pie entre incómodo y entretenido. No podía explicarlo, pero por alguna razón disfrutaba mucho cuando Lily se divertía a expensas de él. En el fondo, porque eran los únicos momentos en los que podían sostener una conversación más allá de insultos o rechazos. Y tenía la esperanza de que, quizás en una de esas apuestas ridículas o intentos de burlarse de él, ella podría verlo de otra forma. Alguien que le cayera mejor.

Pensar en Lily le tomó todo el tiempo que le tomaba llegar de su mesa a la de Beauxbatons, así que se plantó frente al grupo de chicas sin tener nada en mente. La mitad de la mesa se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Madame Maxime coronaba, sentada hacia el final y hasta ella lo miraba.

Así que simplemente se animó.

Durante la tarde siguiente Remus y Lily se paseaban por el pequeño patio interior frente a la torre del reloj, hasta que decidieron sentarse frente a la hermosa pileta, cuya agua se había congelado en forma de estalactitas de hielo. Una delgada capa de nieve blanca cubría el lugar. Desde los arcos de piedra podían mirar hacia los terrenos junto al castillo y tenían una vista privilegiada de James caminando junto a Celine Lee. La chica francesa.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no les dijo cómo lo logró? – le preguntó la colorina.

\- ¡Te lo juro que sólo llegó diciendo lo genial que era Celine Lee!

\- No me compro todo esto.

\- Estás celosa.

\- ¡No lo estoy! – replicó indignada – Es que no puedo creer lo que vi. Eso es todo.

Desde lejos Lily y Los Merodeadores pudieron escuchar que James se presentaba en francés y pasaba a sentarse sin invitación junto a las chicas francesas, que lo miraban de la forma más extraña. Pero no al mucho rato, especialmente después de susurrarle algo al oído a la tal Celine, todo había cambiado. A los minutos sonreía, luego salieron juntos del Gran Comedor, y ahora era inseparables.

\- No sabía que el jodido Potter era tan fluido en francés.

\- No es _tan_ fluido – aclaró – Pero sí habla el idioma.

\- Remus, no me vas a decir que tú crees toda esta estupidez de que Potter sea un donjuán y me haya ganado esa apuesta limpiamente.

\- No lo sé, Lily – dijo rascándose la cabeza – Pensé que iba a rechazarlo pero, tampoco encuentro tan descabellado que se saliera con la suya. James suele salirse con la suya. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sin quererlo… Fuiste la cupido de esa parejita.

La colorina no dijo nada más y se cruzó de brazos algo amurrada. Ya para ese punto, Remus realmente comenzaba a cuestionarse si a Lily le gustaba James, aunque todavía no lo reconociera para ella misma. Pero no se atrevió a sugerirlo de nuevo o iban a terminar abandonándolo en medio del patio.

Mientras tanto Sirius acababa de ver pasar a la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás: una muchacha de Durmstrang con el cabello oscuro como el chocolate y ojos amarillos como los de Madame Hooch. Y tras de ella, con clara intención de meterle conversación iba nadie más ni nadie menos que… ¡Regulus!

\- ¡Sirius! – gritó Peter a su lado - ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿A quién debo invitar?

\- Espérate, espérate – dijo siguiéndolos con la mirada – Vaya, mira a esa chica.

\- Ah, sí – dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano – Es medio veela, o algo así. Hoy día los de Slytherin apostaron a quién la invitaba al baile. Cien galeones.

\- ¿Cien galeones? Al idiota de mi hermano no le interesaría el dinero… No. A ese de verdad le debe gustar la chica y ya sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no? – dijo haciéndose tronar los dedos – Voy a robársela.

\- Pensé que tu interés estaba puesto en las rusas.

\- Mi interés está puesto en joderle la vida a Regulus – dijo poniéndose de pie, terminando de tomarse su café – Pequeño Peter… Para responder a tu pregunta, invita a la chica de Hufflepuff. Marion George.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó confundido.

\- Te va a decir que sí. Llámalo una corazonada.

No era una corazonada. Sirius había tanteado terreno para ayudar a su amigo tan pronto como se había dicho que el baile era en parejas. Marion era una chica un poco sonsa, pero no era fea. No era popular, pero era bastante simpática y liviana de personalidad. Y lo mejor de todo, había escuchado rumores de que le gustaba Peter.

Y los había confirmado.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde los cuatro amigos pudieron reunirse por primera vez en su habitación. Peter estaba radiante, pues, tal y como le había sugerido Sirius, había invitado a Marion al baile de navidad y había obtenido un rotundo sí. Como una persona muy insegura de sí misma, a pesar de que nunca se había fijado en ella, ahora sentía que la chica le gustaba y estaba listo para intentar hacer una movida durante la noche de la fiesta.

\- Eso es genial, amigo – dijo James dándole una palmada en el omóplato derecho.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías, Sirius?

\- Siempre he pensado que le gustabas a esa chica.

\- Antes de hoy día nunca me había fijado lo suficiente en ella, pero, ¿saben? Es bonita. Es el tipo de belleza que no resalta a la vista desde un comienzo, pero sin duda lo es.

\- No tienes que convencernos a nosotros – le aseguró el líder del grupo.

\- ¿Y tú, James? ¿Me vas a decir cómo lograste tus avances con la tal Celine Lee?

\- ¡Celine Lee! – repitió, llevándose una mano al corazón – No le vayas a decir esto a Lily, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente, después de presentarme… Le susurré "¿Ves a esa pelirroja que nos está observando desde allá? Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ella. Ayúdame a ponerla celosa".

\- ¡No te lo puedo creer! – dijo el mayor de los chicos arrojándole una almohada - ¡Maldito canalla! ¡Yo te tenía por todo lo alto y hubiese metido mis manos al fuego por tu grandeza!

\- ¿No implica algo de grandeza de cualquier forma? Quiero decir, me salí con la mía… Y conocí a una gran chica.

\- ¿Entonces lo que siguió es verdad? – preguntó el licántropo con interés – Se han hecho amigos de verdad.

\- Sí, así es. Tengo que agradecerle a Lily cuando la vea… Celine es una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido. Un poco _snob_ , pero genial. Es capitana de Quidditch no sólo de su casa, sino de la selección de Beauxbatons entera. ¡Y en el verano practica Quidditch de nieve en las montañas de distintos países!

\- Suena como tu alma gemela.

\- ¿O no? – dijo sonriendo – Incluso me ha invitado al próximo torneo en los Alpes. Haré todo lo posible para ir… Siempre he soñado con jugar Quidditch en las montañas. Aunque, si soy sincero – continuó, divagando – Me gustaría más jugar Quidditch de agua. Debe ser refrescante jugarlo en verano y dejarse caer de la escoba y—

\- Potter, no te olvides de que finalmente conseguiste invitar a Evans al jodido baile por esta francesa que apareció de la nada – le recordó Sirius – Porque no estuvimos escuchando tus lloriqueos estos meses para que decidas arruinarlo.

\- No lo arruinaré – dijo sonriendo – Me encanta Evans. Pero creo que he ganado a una buena amiga. Y la mejor parte es que podré averiguar cómo subir a los abraxan sin tener que meterme en los pantalones de nadie.

Sirius negó lentamente con la cabeza, decepcionado de su mejor amigo.

\- No lo entiendes, Potter. Esa era la mejor parte.


	10. Parejas de Baile

**N/A:** Gracias a todos quienes leen ¡Eva! Muchas gracias por tu reseña. Por lo poco que alcanzamos a saber de JK Rowling, en estos años adolescentes los chicos tenían sus falencias. De cualquier forma intento que pese a eso no se pierda lo buenos amigos y buenas personas que eran en el fondo jaja

 **10**

 **Pareja de baile**

Dos días después, los alumnos de Durmstrang habían socializado bastante bien con los de Slytherin, para sorpresa de nadie. Así mismo, los demás se habían mezclado muy bien entre el alumnado de Hogwarts, y los alumnos de Ilvermorny parecían caerle bien a todo el mundo. Cada vez quedaban menos días para el baile y lo único que hacían todos en aquella semana libre de clases y pruebas era divertirse y conocer nuevas y geniales personas.

Chicas y chicos recibían paquetes cada día durante el desayuno. Sus familias les enviaban vestidos y túnicas de gala, accesorios y demases para el baile. James le había mandado un no despreciable número de tres cartas a su madre. La primera fue para pedirle una túnica de gala negra y una corbata de moño color grafito. La segunda fue para aclararle cuál era el color grafito. La tercera fue para enviarle un manchón de color grafito hecho con el lápiz de mina de Lily.

Peter estaba en las nubes con todo eso de tener una cita. Probablemente estaba viviendo sus mejores días hasta ese momento. Pero, Remus, muy por el contrario, estaba acongojado. Por un lado, le daba nervios invitar a Mary. Por el otro, Sirius no dejaba de decirle que lo quería ver borracho y eso era peligroso. Los profesores estarían ahí mismo.

\- Sirius, Remus, les recuerdo que el baile es eminentemente en parejas – le recordó James a sus amigos, imitando perfectamente la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

\- Quizás debería ir solo – reflexionó Remus – Estaré borracho.

\- Nunca una persona había tenido más asumido su destino que éste – dijo Sirius apuntando a su amigo castaño con la quijada.

\- Ya pero, si no te emborracharas… - comenzó a decir Peter mientras Sirius gritaba _"¡No le des ideas!"_ \- ¿A quién invitarías?

\- No lo sé – mintió.

\- Si Remus no invita a nadie, yo tampoco lo haré – decretó el chico de ojos grises - ¿Y saben qué? Creo que es la mejor idea. La mayoría de las chicas extranjeras no vienen con pareja.

\- La mayoría de las chicas extranjeras se emparejó con sus compañeros de escuela – rebatió James – No todas están locas y vienen a ligar con gente desconocida. Esa es tu fantasía. No la realidad.

\- ¿Saben qué? A la mierda – dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie – Voy a hacerlo. Voy a invitar a la chica de ojos amarillos.

\- Y te va a mandar al carajo.

\- No me tienes fe.

\- Es más probable que Marlene McKinnon acepte una cita contigo antes de que esa chica quiera ir al baile contigo. Además es de Durmstrang. Los de Durmstrang son tontos.

\- Sea como sea mejor se apresuran – se metió Peter – Escuché que ya todas las chicas de cuarto y quinto tienen pareja… En Gryffindor.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Remus, pensando en Mary - ¿Todas?

Peter asintió.

\- Creo que ya me decidí. Iré solo al baile y me emborracharé con toda calma.

Sirius bajó un piso tras otro dando saltitos por la escalera. Había decidido arriesgar el todo por el todo. Si veía primero a Marlene McKinnon, le pediría primero una cita a ella. Si Marlene le decía que sí, todos iban a hablar de ello. Si veía primero a la hermosa chica de Durmstrang, le pediría una cita a ella primero. Si la chica le decía que sí, se convertiría en una leyenda y se burlaría de Regulus para siempre.

Si cualquiera de las dos le decía que no, por el contrario (y siendo lo más probable), nadie tendría que saberlo. La chica de Durmstrang se iría en menos de una semana. Marlene McKinnon parecía tan buena que no le contaría ni a su mejor amiga para no humillarlo. Lo único que necesitaba era una buena frase de inicio y después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo simple. "¿Qué hay? ¿Tienes pareja para el baile? ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?". Algo así. Mantenerlo simple.

Pero, cuando llegó al segundo piso escuchó voces con un inconfundible acento marcado. Se quedó quieto, al otro lado del corredor, escuchando todo con mayor atención antes de dejarse ver.

\- Mi padre dijo que Hogwarts estaba arruinado – dijo uno de los chicos con acento marcado – Que estaría lleno de sangre sucias.

\- No en Slytherin, por suerte.

Sirius reconoció esa segunda voz como la de Mulciber.

\- Pero sí está lleno. Aunque imagino que no lo estará por mucho tiempo más. Voldemort está ganando, ¿no?

\- La revolución está siendo lenta hasta ahora – dijo otra voz. Ese era Flint.

\- Es una lástima que no haya una forma rápida de exterminar a todos los impuros.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es una lástima? – interrumpió Sirius, apareciéndose frente a ellos. Los Slytherin rodaron sus ojos – Que las familias de sangre pura insistan en esto de casarse entre ellos, primos con primos y otras cosas incestuosas. Quiero decir, es genial que no haya grandes casos de deformidad todavía, pero… Sus coeficientes intelectuales no tuvieron la misma suerte.

\- ¿Quién es este payaso? – preguntó el chico, cuyo uniforme pertenecía a Durmstrang.

\- Nadie que merezca tu interés, Skurken – respondió Mulciber – Hablas demasiado, Black. Considerando que vienes precisamente de una familia a la que le encanta aparearse entre ellos. Creo que es hora de que te vayas al carajo.

\- Espero que no le estén metiendo cosas en la cabeza a nuestros amiguitos de Durmstrang – dijo acercándose a él de manera amenazante.

\- ¿Quieres pelear, Black? – respondió Mulciber con una sonrisa.

\- Yo quiero pelear – dijo Skurken. El chico le sacaba una cabeza de altura a Sirius y le era el doble de cuerpo hacia los lados – A ver si los amantes de los sangre sucia son tan buenos en eso.

Skurken se acercó a Sirius hasta quedar muy cerca, y luego le dio un cabezazo. Sirius intentó no enloquecer ante ese hecho, porque perder la cabeza nunca funcionaba demasiado bien en momentos como ese. Así que soltó una risa fría y lo empujó, manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

\- Todo, desde nuestra ropa hasta el núcleo de nuestras varitas grita poder – dijo sacando su varita para apuntarlo – Tú, señorita, ¿qué puedes decir?

\- Soy jodidamente bueno en duelos – respondió, ahora sacando él su varita.

\- Black, no seas idiota – dijo Flint riendo – Somos tres y tú solo uno.

\- Dos – dijo la voz de una chica detrás del grupo.

Lily acababa de aparecerse y ya tenía la varita empuñada con más firmeza que cualquiera de los anteriores.

\- Y soy jodidamente rápida – continuó - _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Skurken voló por los aires cayendo a varios metros. Parecía que Peter había dado en el clavo y las neuronas del chico no habían sido suficientemente rápidas para asimilar y enfrentar la aparición de Lily. Mulciber y Flint no se tardaron en insultarla y sacar su varita para pelear, pero Sirius ya los estaba apuntando.

\- Skurken, ¿no? – dijo la colorina – Apuesto que es tu primer encuentro con una… ¿Cómo le llamaste? Ah sí, sangre sucia. Mucho gusto. Ahora puedes decirle a tus compañeros que conociste a una en persona. Y que te desarmó en un segundo.

\- Cierra tu asquerosa boca, Evans – le ordenó Flint.

\- Tú cierra la boca, Flint. Más te vale que regresen a la mazmorra de donde salieron y se lleven a su estúpido amiguito con ustedes si no quieren que le cuente a Slughorn este maravilloso encuentro.

\- Y ya saben lo mucho que Slughorn idolatra a Evans – les recordó Sirius.

\- Esto no se quedará así, sangre sucia asquerosa – la amenazó Mulciber, antes de dirigir una mirada llena de odio hacia Sirius.

Luego los tres alumnos se fueron por donde vinieron, intentando no lucir humillados pese a que lo estaban, mientras Sirius y Lily se quedaron mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron justo al final del corredor.

\- ¿Estás bien, Evans?

\- Por supuesto – dijo guardando su varita - ¿Y tú, Black? ¿Pensabas detener a esos tres completamente solo? Bastante arrogante, ¿no?

\- Uf, yo creo que podía contra ellos – respondió guiñándole un ojo – Pero gracias por haber llegado a ayudarme. No conocía esa faceta tuya. Bastante…

\- ¿Bastante qué?

\- Gryffindor.

Lily sonrió ampliamente, aceptando el cumplido. Sirius le caía decididamente bien, ahora que lo conocía. Aceptaba que Remus tenía razón al menos respecto de él. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. No lo dijo, pero en su mente tenía el máximo cumplido para Lily: Ella estaba al nivel de Los Merodeadores. Y lograba entender plenamente que James estuviera loco por ella. Tenía agallas.

\- ¿Lista para tu cita con James?

\- De hecho, sí – dijo asintiendo – Todo este tiempo me ha servido para prepararme mentalmente.

\- Deséame suerte, Evans.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me toca a mí invitar a alguien al baile ahora.

\- ¡Suerte!

El colegio estaba lleno. No había un solo lugar en donde no hubiese un grupo de alumnos de alguna escuela caminando. Era un castillo tan grande que Sirius nunca pensó que iba a verlo tan lleno de personas caminando de un lado a otro, pero ahí estaba, sin poder encontrar a ninguna de las dos chicas que esperaba a ver. Y estaba el problema de la intimidad, también, pues no lograría estar a solas con nadie bajo esas condiciones.

Cuando ya había pasado casi una hora desde que había dejado a Lily en el segundo piso, pensó en rendirse y regresar a la habitación con sus amigos. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento vio a la chica de Durmstrang comiendo un panquecito de chocolate blanco cerca de la entrada del castillo. No pudo detenerse, caminó como hipnotizado hacia ella con la cabeza nublada.

¡Probablemente estaba medio hipnotizado! Ella era medio veela, y él sentía como perdía el control aunque ella ni siquiera lo estuviese mirando. _Qué suerte que hay poca gente aquí,_ pensó, asimilando que iba a ser rechazado. Ya casi estaba frente a ella. _¡Vaya, que es bonita!_ , volvió a pensar.

\- Me lo dicen bastante – replicó la chica, con un tono de aburrimiento y sin levantar la mirada.

La chica leía la mente o había dicho la frase en voz alta, siendo la segunda bastante más probable. Sirius sintió que se hundía en la vergüenza, pero intentó salir del paso de la manera más genial posible.

\- No quise decir eso.

\- ¿No crees que soy bonita? – preguntó levantando la vista por primera vez. Una mirada que lo arrolló como un camión, pese a que seguía con la misma expresión y tono de estar aburrida – Que lástima.

\- No, yo… Quiero decir… No pensé que… Mierda.

Se quedó en silencio. Nunca había tenido tantos problemas en la vida para hacerse entender. Estaba realmente hipnotizado por ella. Por esos ojos amarillos. Su acento la volvía incluso más deseable. Nunca había hablado antes con una veela. O medio veela. Tal vez… ¿Un cuarto de veela? Debió haber armado un mejor plan en su cabeza para ese encuentro, y de pronto se acordó de sus frases simples.

\- Hey.

La chica volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¿Tienes con quién ir al baile? – preguntó. Ella no dijo nada – Por supuesto que debes tener con quién ir al baile. Sólo quedan dos días y eres hermosa.

Esta vez, ella rio algo entretenida.

\- No, no tengo con quién ir al baile. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres invitarme? Si quieres invitarme tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que esto.

\- Claro, claro – dijo él con seriedad – Debí tomar Felix Felicis como James. Es jodidamente complicado hablar con una veela. ¿Eres una veela? Por supuesto que eres una veela. Necesito callarme ahora. Pero sólo para que sepas, no soy así de imbécil en el día a día. Soy muy genial.

\- Me imagino – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Quiero decir, mira mi cara. Soy atractivo, ¿o no? Las chicas me aman. Pero… Parece que no las veelas.

\- No soy una veela. Soy medio veela. Merlín, si vieras a una veela real no podrías controlarte, ¿no es así?

\- Medio veela – repitió – Eso es casi como ser una veela de verdad.

\- Hay un mundo de diferencia, a decir verdad – replicó riendo.

\- Me preguntaba…

\- ¿Si quiero ir al baile contigo?

\- No. Si alguien más te lo pidió. Específicamente un chico parecido a mí, pero… Más feo. Mi hermano, Regulus.

\- Ah, ¿es tu hermano? – dijo riendo con un poco de burla – Se me ha acercado tres veces pero todavía no logra decirme una palabra. Supongo que te has aventajado en ese sentido.

Saber que Regulus había fracasado rotundamente y él no, le había liberado de una gran parte de la presión que sentía y de pronto recobró un poco de su cordura. O tal vez era que ya se había acostumbrado ligeramente a hablar con la chica. Ahora que estaba más confiado podía intentar hablar de verdad.

\- Entonces… - dijo sonriéndole - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Elvendork.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó impresionado.

\- ¿Crees que es un nombre extraño? Pues no, es unisex.

A Sirius se le cayó la cara al suelo.

\- Sólo bromeaba – dijo muerta de la risa – Tu amigo James vino a hablar conmigo hace como treinta minutos. Dijo que un tipo llamado Sirius Black intentaría hablar conmigo, y que debía decirte que me llamaba Elvendork.

\- Pero… Yo no te he dicho que me llamo Sirius Black.

\- Pero mencionaste a tu amigo James – respondió. Sirius pensó que debía moler a James a palos justo cuando la chica le estiró la mano a modo de saludo – Soy Alex, mucho gusto.

\- Yo soy Sirius – dijo tomándole la mano. Todo el efecto que la chica tenía sobre él empeoró – Y mi apellido es Black. Así que… Soy Sirius Black.

\- Lo sé, sé que eres Sirius Black – dijo entretenida – Tu amigo James tuvo menos problemas hablando conmigo, ¿sabes?

\- Oh, no me digas eso. Eso sí que me destruye el espíritu.

\- Tienes razón, fue un pésimo comentario de mi parte – dijo poniéndose de pie.

La chica se iba a ir y Sirius todavía no lograba llegar a ningún punto, excepto el de demostrar lo idiota que se podía volver un hombre al estar junto a una veela. Medio veela, más bien. Gracias a Merlín no había nadie cerca como para ver todo ese espectáculo y burlarse de él luego.

\- Alex. Una cosa. ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú no tiene pareja todavía?

\- Sigo bateándolos cada vez que se acercan – replicó con total naturalidad. En cualquier otra chica la arrogancia de ese nivel hubiese irritado a Sirius. Pero no en ella.

\- ¿Incluso a tus compañeros de Durmstrang?

\- Mis compañeros son imbéciles – dijo rodando los ojos - ¿No te has enterado?

Ahora Sirius se sentía enamorado.

\- Recién tuve una pelea con uno de ellos – replicó, intentando parecer más interesante a los ojos de ella – Skunken o algo así.

\- Skurken. El rey de los imbéciles.

\- Lo desarmó una amiga, hija de muggles – dijo riendo. Alex abrió los ojos como platos, entretenida – De seguro está enfurecido.

\- Se cree que viene de la familia más pura de Noruega, pero, ¿sabes qué? Uno de sus abuelos era muggle – dijo la chica.

Con esa conversación, Sirius por fin se sentía normal. Era un efecto similar al que sintió cuando el profesor Slughorn le dio un antídoto para la amortentia. Sólo que estaba menos deprimido y con los pies en la tierra.

\- En esta época parece que hay más imbéciles que en cualquier otra.

\- Cuesta quedarse de brazos cruzados con todo lo que está pasando, ¿eh?

No sabía si lo decía enserio o no, pero esa frase bastó para que Sirius dejara de verla completamente como una chica bonita, y la empezara a ver como una chica inteligente. Antes tenía su atención. Ahora, además, tenía su interés. Si realmente creía en lo que acababa de decir, era la chica perfecta.

\- Bueno, Sirius… Fue un placer conocerte. Nos vemos.

La chica comenzó a subir por la escalera, ya a varios metros de distancia de él, cuando Sirius sintió la urgente necesidad de no dejar que se fuera así como así. Aunque todavía quedaban alumnos en el lugar, le gritó:

\- ¡Hey, Alex!

La chica se giró a medio camino. Los alumnos presentes también se giraron a mirarlo.

\- Anda al baile conmigo.

\- ¿Este es tu verdadero tú? – dijo riendo - ¿Ese que las chicas aman?

\- Ese que es genial y atractivo – corroboró, volviendo a sonreír como un sin vergüenzas.

\- ¿Puedes bailar?

\- Como los dioses.

\- Bien, más te vale que sea cierto. Iré contigo – dijo sonriendo.

Volvió a girarse y se fue por la escalera hacia arriba.

Quería hacerlo como James y salir gritando por los pasillos para que todos se enteraran de lo genial que era, pero se contuvo y se contentó con el hecho de que los alumnos presentes lo miraban sorprendidos. Lo había logrado… Ahora sí que su ego se había disparado. Si había logrado esto, podía lograr cualquier cosa.

A la mañana siguiente ya se había corrido la voz y Sirius tuvo el desayuno más espléndido de su vida.

\- No puedo creer que te haya dicho que sí – dijo Peter.

\- Y lo hice sin Felix Felicis, a diferencia de otros. Por cierto, Potter, la bromita de Elvendork fue jodidamente graciosa.

\- Eso pensé yo también – le respondió James, con una sonrisa descarada.

\- Yo pensé que te ibas a cagar en los pantalones antes de poder decirle una palabra – le dijo Remus, con toda honestidad – Esa chica está _muy_ por sobre tu liga.

\- Ah, nada como las palabras de aliento de tus mejores amigos.

\- ¡Felicidades! – llegó diciendo Lily, mientras le revolvía los rulos al moreno – Supe que la chica bonita aceptó ir contigo al baile. No quiero ni pensar que técnicas oscuras usaste para conseguirlo.

\- Gracias, Evans.

Mary McDonald miró hacia el grupo y Remus bajó la mirada para evitarla. Desde que supo que tenía pareja se había muerto de curiosidad para saber quién sería. Realmente se había demorado demasiado en invitarla, no podía quejarse. Pero… ¿Todavía podría invitarla a una cita en Hogsmeade para la próxima? O, ¿esto significaba que ya no estaba más interesada en él? Si era así… Se lo había buscado.

\- ¿Saben que mi madre no me envió una maldita túnica de gala? – dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Peter.

\- Potter, ¿tienes otro par de pantalones negros?

\- Eso creo.

\- ¿Creen que McGonagall me mate si me aparezco con eso y una camisa muggle de color violeta?

\- Quieres imitar al jodido Keith Richards, ¿no es así? – preguntó riendo.

\- Talvez.

\- Oh, McGonagall va a estar encantada – dijo Remus en tono sarcástico – Todo este baile va a resultar memorable.

\- Tan memorable como lo será esta noche – dijo James – Celine me dijo que la habitación de Madame Maxime no tiene ventanas, y que tiene el sueño tan pesado como un marinero borracho durante una mañana de domingo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntaron los tres ilusionados.

\- Y dijo que esos animalitos sólo beben Whisky puro de Malta o algo por el estilo.

\- Bien, tracemos bien el plan – dijo Remus poniéndose serio – Yo iré a hablar con Hagrid, y cuando se descuide, y claro que lo hará, le robaré unas cuatro o cinco botellas.

\- Que sean más – pidió Sirius – Nunca está demás tener un poco de Whiskey de calidad guardado en nuestro armario.

\- Bien.

\- Nos escabulliremos con la Capa de Invisibilidad.

\- Volaremos sobre los terrenos y llegaremos hasta Hogsmeade. Luego de eso, nos devolvemos, amarramos a los abraxan, nos tomaremos una foto con ellos, por supuesto, y regresaremos al castillo sin que nadie jamás se entere.

\- Y nadie jamás debe enterarse porque creo que esta sí podría ser una causal de expulsión.

\- Los vi menos preocupados por tomarse la poción para ser animagos ilegales, y esa es una causal de ir a prisión – matizó el licántropo. Sus amigos no se veían demasiado preocupados.

\- Tenemos que hacer esto después de medianoche, cuando todos estén durmiendo.

\- ¡Esperen! – interrumpió Peter mirándolos - ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me arrepentí!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque Sirius tiene razón, no quiero que me expulsen!

\- Nadie va a saberlo – intentó tranquilizarlo James.

\- No estoy tan ansioso por volar sobre un caballo gigante como para arriesgarme.

\- ¡Pero Peter, tú sugeriste la idea en primer lugar! – le gritó Sirius, indignado.

Todos los alumnos que estaban sentados a los lados de Los Merodeadores miraron tras escuchar que Sirius le gritaba al chico rubio. Así que se preocuparon de volver a bajar la voz y regresar a los susurros antes de continuar.

\- No lo obligues si no quiere – se metió el chico de gafas.

\- Son caballos gigantes, Potter. Necesitamos ir de a dos, y sin el estúpido de Peter el plan se arruina.

\- No, no se arruina – dijo rápidamente – Si Peter no quiere ir, encontraré a alguien que lo haga en un segundo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

\- Celine quería hacerlo, quería ir conmigo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Quizás tú no quieras meterte en sus pantalones, Potter. Pero ella definitivamente quiere hacerlo – dijo Sirius, dando por cerrado el tema.


	11. El Baile de Navidad

**RE-SUBIDO.**

 **N/A:** _Gracias a los dos nuevos seguidores, son lo mejor_ _Y a Evasis, por comentar nuevamente^^ No me preocuparía demasiado por el plan. Creo que a Los Merodeadores les salía todo bien (O sino no me explico que jamás los hayan expulsado de la escuela). Ahora comienza el baile chanchan_

 **11  
El Baile de Navidad**

Finalmente había llegado la noche. Nunca en la habitación de Los Merodeadores se había visto tanto alboroto por impresionar a una chica. Por primera vez en lo que iba del año escolar, los chicos se habían afeitado prolijamente y echado algo de perfume. El único que no entraba en ese cuadro era Remus, que enfrentaría este episodio juvenil y hormonal sin pareja.

Peter estaba tan decidido a impresionar a Marion que había recortado su cabello esa mañana. Y le había quedado bastante decente. Ya no tenía un flequillo grasoso cayéndole por sobre la frente, sino un cabello rubio anaranjado corto que le daba un aspecto más masculino. Era un corte igual al que usaba James, pues así era como lo había querido.

Pero las cosas no iban demasiado bien para James…

\- Necesito ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey – dijo mirándose en el espejo del baño – Me siento pésimo.

\- Hm, eso puede pasar cuando vuelas contra el aire congelado en pleno invierno – dijo Peter, asintiendo.

\- Yo me siento bien – dijeron Sirius y Remus al unísono.

La noche anterior había resultado sin ningún problema. Los abraxan eran tan mansos que ni siquiera se habían inquietado cuando los tres amigos, y Celine, llegaron a soltar sus amarras. Y acostumbrados a tirar el pesado carruaje de Beauxbatons, tener a dos chiquillos ligeros sobre sus espaldas tampoco había significado nada. De manera que el vuelo había sido tan veloz, que en menos de una hora ya habían sobrevolado Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y regresado.

\- Valió la pena, igual… - continuó James, recordando el breve paseo – Pero creo que tengo fiebre.

\- A ver.

Sirius se acercó hasta él y puso una de sus manos sobre la frente a su amigo. James lo miró interrogante.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

\- Para nada – reconoció Sirius. El chico de gafas le apartó la mano con un manotazo amigable.

\- Me rehúso. Me rehúso a perderme este baile. Me rehúso a que mi cita esté arruinada. Tengo que ir… Y tengo que pasarlo bien – dijo justo antes de estornudar. Su cabeza retumbó y los músculos de su cuerpo dolieron, así que se dejó caer en la cama – Pero ahora me siento pésimo.

\- Yo creo que vendiste tu alma en el segundo en que conociste a Celine – lo picoteó Remus – Te hubieses tirado al lado congelado desnudo si la chica te lo hubiera pedido.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo entretenido de Celine, lunático? Que ella se tiraría al lago conmigo.

Aquella noche se vivía un ambiente muy especial en el castillo, pues todo estaban igual de ansiosos y emocionados por el baile. Afuera nevaba suavemente, pero de igual forma los jardines habían sido arreglados e iluminados en caso de que alumnos o profesores quisieran dar un paseo nocturno.

James estaba completamente medicado. Se sentía bien. Se sentía, de hecho, en las nubes. Pese a que Madame Pomfrey le dijo que tomara sólo una poción, dos en casos extremos, él había decidido tomar tres. La mayor cantidad de tiempo no se le notaba, pero a ratos parecía demasiado animado y con más energía de la que podía controlar.

\- ¡Remus está borracho! – acusó mientras saltaba en la cama a medio vestir.

\- No todavía – aclaró el castaño – Bueno, un poco.

Levantó una botella de Whiskey puro de Malta a medio beber que le había sobrado de la noche anterior. Luego buscó una petaca metálica, propiedad de Sirius, y comenzó a verter el líquido dentro. Pensaba que llamaría menos la atención una vez que las luces del Gran Salón estuvieran apagadas.

\- ¿Vamos a sentarnos juntos? – preguntó Peter – Oí que las mesas serán para diez personas.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Lo siento, Remus, pero Batsheda tampoco tiene pareja así que supongo que tendrá que sentarse con nosotros para hacer el par.

\- ¿Y qué me pides perdón a mí? – dijo ligeramente colorado por el alcohol.

\- Supongo que esta tipa loca no intentará nada extraño con mi cita – dijo Sirius poniéndose a la defensiva rápidamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que intentará algo! – gritó James, mientras continuaba saltando, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¡Ya quiero verlo!

\- ¡Deja de saltar! – pidió Peter - ¡Me pones nervioso!

\- Que amargado – dijo dejándose caer – Estoy emocionado. Hoy día será el día. Hoy día será el día en que Lily me va a ver de manera distinta. Lo sé.

\- No te ilusiones mucho, Jamie – dijo Sirius, mientras consideraba si ponerse un colgante con la forma de un diente de tiburón en el cuello era demasiado o no. Finalmente decidió ponérselo.

A eso de las ocho de la noche todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar hacia el Gran Comedor. Las puertas se abrirían a las ocho y treinta para dar inicio al festín. Los cuatro merodeadores bajaron juntos, mirando a su alrededor y notando un festival de trajes y vestidos elegantes y coloridos.

Peter fue el primero en irse tras ver a su pareja de baile luciendo un vestido amarillo pálido. Pensaron que regresaría, pero se quedó conversando con el grupo de amigos de Hufflepuff durante un buen rato. Sus tres amigos lo miraron ligeramente orgullosos de lo mucho que había crecido y lo lejos que había llegado, ya con una cita, pero jamás le dirían una palabra al respecto.

Luego, Sirius y Remus comenzaron a hablar de lo genial que era el cine muggle. James se aburrió, así que se giró y se apoyó sobre el final del pasamano de la escalera de mármol, fijando su mirada en el inicio de la escalera. Quería ver cuando apareciera Lily. Si le había prestado atención a verse bella, quizás tenía alguna oportunidad con ella. Si por el contrario, no había puesto demasiados esfuerzos, era porque no tenía ningún interés en él y esta cita era literalmente un tonto deber para ella.

Justo cuando la ansiedad comenzaba a ganarle y empezaba a pensar que quizás la segunda opción era más probable, vio aparecer a Lily, que bajaba la escalera en su dirección (aun sin verlo). Se veía maravillosa. Quedó embobado por ella. El tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo y las voces de los demás pasaron a ser sólo ruidos lejanos. Si era posible, acaba de enamorarse aún más de Lily Evans.

La menuda chica lucía radiante en su vestido color grafito, pese a ser muy simple. Tal y como pensó James, ese color efectivamente hacía que su cabello anaranjado, sus ojos verde manzana y su piel blanca como la nieve resaltaran aún más. Notó que varios chicos en el espacio más próximo la miraron. Pero esa noche, aunque ni él mismo pudiera creerlo aún, Lily Evans era _su_ cita.

Cuando ella lo vio entre la multitud, le sonrió cálidamente. Había una tregua tácita de no discutir y pasarlo bien esa noche.

\- Evans – exclamó sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó curiosa.

James se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres, Evans?

Un escalofrío casi imperceptible se extendió por la espalda de la chica, mientras se ponía ligeramente colorada. La frase, en cualquier otro momento, la hubiese hecho enojar. Pero en ese minuto fue tan inesperada que la desarmó por completo. Y como nunca, decidió aceptar el cumplido de James.

\- No empieces con tus cosas, Potter – advirtió, de cualquier forma.

\- Lo siento. Estoy un poco… Regocijado.

\- ¿Regocijado? ¿Es esa una palabra refinada para decir que estás ebrio?

\- Me ofendes, Evans. ¿Alguna vez me has visto ebrio, si quiera?

\- Tras ganar la Copa de Quidditch el año pasado.

\- Ah, sí… - dijo rememorando – Pero no, Evans. Estoy sobrio.

\- ¡Y espero que se mantenga así, señor Potter! – interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, tras de ellos.

La profesora McGonagall también lucía muy elegante. Usaba una túnica color azul marino y un sombrero con una pluma calipso, muy intenso. Parecía que usaba algo de maquillaje en su rostro, que le daba un aspecto bastante sobrio pero a la vez, muy elegante. Ella miró a ambos chicos entre confundida y complacida.

\- ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Hacen bonita pareja.

\- Oh, no. Nosotros no somos pareja… - comenzó a aclarar Lily, pero la atención de la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor acababa de volar a otra parte.

\- ¡Señor Black!

El grito resonó en el vestíbulo.

Sirius, usando pantalones negros algo ajustados y una camisa púrpura holgada con sus primeros botones abiertos, además de un colgante informal, era la viva imagen de una estrella de rock muggle. Remus, a su lado y ya borracho, se plantó firme al escuchar la voz de la profesora, intentando que no se le notara un pequeño tambaleo.

\- Por Merlín, señor Black. ¿En qué está pensando…?

Sirius la cayó levantando la palma de su mano en el aire con solemnidad.

\- Profesora, mi madre no me envió una túnica de gala.

\- ¿No? – preguntó entornando los ojos.

Después de mirarlo con recelo por unos segundos, Remus, quien se veía muy elegante usando una túnica gris, decidió hablar:

\- ¿Sabe, profesora? No tuve buena suerte para invitar a una chica esta noche.

\- Que lástima, Lupin – respondió sin darle mayor importancia, aun mirando a Sirius como si se tratara de un vagabundo.

\- Así que, ¿le parece si le pido que me conceda un baile a media noche?

El moreno a su lado estalló en una carcajada mientras la profesora abría los ojos como platos y los colores se le iban a la cara, incómoda. Remus, sin embargo, parecía que estaba hablando en serio y la miraba esperando una respuesta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, señor Lupin! ¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante idea? – respondió mirándolo confusa – Vayan a prepararse. Las puertas se abrirán pronto.

La austera mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otro grupo de alumnos mientras Sirius intentaba controlar su risa mientras su amigo le guiñaba un ojo. Remus ebrio no tenía vergüenza. Era su tipo de Remus favorito.

\- Me gusta una chica, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A ti también?

\- Me tardé mucho en invitarla, así que ya tiene pareja – le comunicó como si nada, mientras Sirius digería la noticia de que otro de sus amigos había caído dentro de ese extraño club de chicos enamorados de una persona y no de una moto o del Quidditch.

\- ¿De qué chica estamos hablando?

\- De Mary.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo o hablas enserio?

\- Hablo en serio – dijo sacando la petaca metálica del bolsillo para beber un traguito – Tengo pensado hablar una palabrita con ella.

\- Remus, no hagas tonterías – dijo intentando quitarle la petaca de su mano, pero su amigo le dio un empujón y volvió a guardarla.

\- No podrás detenerlo – replicó el castaño, guiñándole un ojo.

Sirius rodó los ojos, pensando en que tendría que quedarse cerca de su amigo durante toda la noche para cuidar que no hiciera nada estúpido, como dejarse en ridículo con una chica, cuando vio llegar a los lejos a su cita. Alex se acercaba junto a un grupo de estudiantes de Durmstrang y, como era de esperarse, todos los hombres a su alrededor la miraban con atención en su vestido ceñido de satín color blanco.

Todavía había muchos estudiantes que no tenían idea que Sirius iría con Alex a la fiesta. No era que la viera como un trofeo, pero no podía esperar por ver la expresión que Regulus pondría tras darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor había conseguido ir con la pareja que él quería.

\- Buenas noches, Alex – dijo, mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano para besarla (como había visto en varias películas muggles) – Te ves hermosa.

\- Buenas noches, Sirius – replicó ella sonriendo. Luego lo miró de arriba abajo, notando su atuendo, como también lo hacían los demás presentes. No dijo nada, pero a Sirius le dio la impresión de que ella estaba complacida de que, al menos por una vez, alguien llamada la atención más que ella.

Sirius le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó. Justo en aquel momento las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un fuerte ruido metálico, provocando que todas las cabezas se voltearan hacia allá. La multitud de alumnos caminó como ganado hacia dentro del salón, que había sido modificado para la ocasión.

Ya no había mesas largas extendidas de principio a fin ni una mesa para los profesores en el final, bajo los vitrales. Por el contrario, había centenares de mesas pequeñas y redondas para diez personas cada una, sin que ninguna de ellas tuviera una distinción para las diferentes escuelas. Las pequeñas mesas contaban con una bella y pequeña flama encerrada dentro de un adorno de cristal, justo en el centro. El adorno de cristal se turnaba en la forma del logo de cada una de las escuelas presentes. James guio a todos sus amigos hacia una mesa que tuviera el logo de Hogwarts.

Cortinas plateadas de seda cubrían las paredes, además de estatuas de hielo. Los árboles navideños que habían sido colocados días antes continuaban allí, cubiertos de escarcha, muérdago y de adornos. Los alumnos entraban mirando todo a su alrededor, algunos más impresionados que otros.

Lily miró hacia arriba y se encontró no sólo con un maravilloso y limpio cielo estrellado, sino también con un montón de luciérnagas revoloteando fuera del alcance de todos. Por ir mirando hacia arriba pasó a llevar a una mujer joven y rubia de túnica roja de satín brillante, con los labios igual de impactantes y lentes, que la miró con desdén.

\- ¡Por aquí, chicos! – llamó James tras encontrar una mesa. Luego corrió uno de los taburetes hacia atrás para que Lily se sentara.

Justo en ese momento Sirius y Regulus hicieron contacto visual, cada uno en un extremo del salón. Cuando su hermano menor lo vio con la medio veela, no fue suficientemente rápido para disimular y se le cayó la cara de la impresión y la envidia. Lo miraba lleno de resentimiento. Sirius se encargó de sonreírle humillante, consciente de su triunfo.

James y Lily, junto a Peter y Marion, Sirius y Alex, y Remus se sentaron antes de que alguien más ocupara la mesa, pero aun sobraban asientos. Tal y como Peter había predicho, Lily le hizo una seña a Batsheda cuando la vio deambulando sola en un vestido negro de terciopelo, muy aseñorado. Justo cuando James comenzaba a temer lo peor, que quizás Lily también le haría una seña a Snape, o peor, Remus vio pasar a Mary McDonald.

\- Lunático, no te atrevas – advirtió Sirius en un susurro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues su amigo acababa de mostrarle que quedaban justo dos asientos vacíos – Demonios, Remus. ¿Quieres ver el mundo arder?

\- Deberías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos – le respondió el licántropo, apuntando disimuladamente a Batsheda, que le lanzaba miradas de odio explícitas a Alex, mientras Peter tenía problemas para prestarle atención a su propia pareja, hipnotizado por la medio veela.

Mary, en un vestido simple y delicado de color sandía, se sentó junto a su pareja. Se trataba de un chico alto, rubio y muy blanco de Beauxbatons, que parecía muy refinado. Mientras ambos se sentaban y saludaban cordialmente a todos los presentes, Remus no se molestó en disimular y miró fijamente a la chica mientras tomaba un nuevo traguito desde su petaca.

\- Potter, algo me dice que esta noche va a salir muy mal – le murmuró Sirius a su amigo, pero este ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando. Él y Lily estaban enfrascados en risitas coquetas como si se tratara de otras dos personas.

La cena concurrió sin mayores altos ni bajos, excepto claro, por el hecho de que a Batsheda se le ocurrió comentar _inocentemente_ que la mayoría de los prostíbulos en Europa del Este estaban llenos de medio veelas, y que Peter intentaba hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Alex, casi sin cruzar palabra con su propia pareja durante lo que iba de la noche.

\- Su castillo es muy diferente al nuestro – dijo el chico de Beauxbatons, incómodo, probablemente para desviar la atención de Remus sobre Mary. Su acento francés se marcaba mucho en cada palabra.

\- He escuchado que el de ustedes es muy pomposo – replicó James – Y que tienen una fuente con poderes curativos en medio de los jardines.

\- La fuente Flamel – corroboró el chico asintiendo con la cabeza – Nicolás Flamel y su esposa atendieron a nuestra escuela, muchos años atrás.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu castillo, Alex? – preguntó Peter, emocionado. Marion, a su lado, rodó los ojos fastidiada.

\- _Mi_ castillo – repitió Alex entretenida. Sirius le dio una mirada, como pidiéndole que fuera comprensiva con el menor de sus amigos – Es pequeño y frío. Hogwarts es mucho más bonito.

\- ¿Todavía tiene la marca de Grindelwald en una de sus paredes? – preguntó James emocionado.

\- Ah, sí. Todos los años intentan removerlo de forma distinta, pero no pueden. Deberían dejarlo allí y ya – respondió escogiéndose de hombros.

\- Qué idea tan estúpida – dijo Batsheda, mientras Sirius la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Lo siento, pensé que sería capaz de sentarme en la misma mesa con la acosadora de Batsheda pero no puedo – dijo el moreno, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Alex, que lo miró interrogante - ¿Nos recibirán en alguna mesa de Durmstrang, nena?

\- ¡Pero, Sirius! – se quejó James, al mismo tiempo que Alex le respondía que sí.

La joven pareja se encaminó justo antes del postre.

\- Escucha – lo detuvo Remus, tomándolo por el brazo y dándole una mirada dramática - Quien sea que vaya contigo al encuentro es el traidor. No te olvides de eso.

\- Deja de decir los diálogos de El Padrino – replicó su amigo, entretenido, para luego marcharse.

Una vez que terminó el postre, Dumbledore se puso de pie solemnemente para dar inicio al baile. Aplaudiendo sus manos, las mesas desaparecieron del lugar. Toda la enorme habitación quedó vacía, a excepción de una tarima que apareció hacia el final, en donde tocaría la banda. Además, apareció una de las antiguas mesas largas y rectangulares pegadas a una de las paredes, en donde se encontraban todos los bebestibles.

James y Lily saltaron en sus lugares para ir a bailar, y así mismo lo hicieron Mary y su acompañante francés. Pero Peter no había tenido la misma suerte, pese a lo mucho que se había preparado para aquella noche. Se había desecho en disculpas con su cita por su comportamiento hacia Alex, pero no había tenido demasiado resultado. Marion estaba amurrada y no quería hablar con nadie.

Pasaron treinta minutos de silencios incómodos en aquella mesa. La pequeña llama dentro del adorno de cristal estaba casi por consumirse. Remus llevaba una buena cantidad de tiempo mirando a Mary bailar con su pareja de Beauxbatons, sin preocuparse en no ser notorio. A gusto de él, ese tipo era tan desaliñado que no podía sentir celos. Lo único que sentía era una confianza desmedida por estar ebrio, así que apenas vio que el muchacho se marchaba a buscar ponche, tomó la oportunidad.

\- Baila conmigo – sugirió de la nada, haciendo que la chicha se sobresaltara cuando lo vio. Ella miró a su pareja de reojo, evadiendo la pregunta, algo nerviosa hasta que finalmente aceptó, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Remus nunca había bailado en su vida y no tenía idea como hacerlo. Pero de nuevo, tenía mucha seguridad en sí mismo. La seguridad que no tenía el resto de su vida común y corriente, cuando estaba sobrio. Sonrió y colocó una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para acercarla más hacia él.

\- No es una canción lenta – dijo ella, nerviosa. Remus sonrió de nuevo.

\- Lo sé. ¿Te molesta?

Mary negó con la cabeza, así que comenzaron a bailar improvisadamente en el salón, entre medio de muchas otras parejas.

\- Perdón por no haberte preguntando antes.

\- ¿Preguntarme qué?

\- Que fueras _mí_ pareja.

\- Tuviste bastante tiempo para hacerlo – respondió la chica, con un tono incriminatorio. Él asintió, asumiendo la culpa.

\- Entonces, ¿me hubieras dicho que sí?

\- Lo hubiera hecho.

\- Lo siento, estaba un poco preocupado con otras cosas.

\- Siempre pareces estarlo – volvió a recriminar sutilmente.

Remus no supo leer la situación ni el tono en su voz, probablemente porque no estaba plenamente en sus sentidos, cuando se le acercó con un movimiento brusco para robarle un beso. La reacción no fue la que esperó, pues, Mary se hizo hacia atrás sorprendida, sonrojada y algo molesta.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó molesta – No fuiste capaz de invitarme al baile, Remus. Ahora tengo una cita, te guste o no.

\- No pensé que te molestaría.

Una tercera persona se paró junto a ellos, con dos copas en sus manos. El chico francés acababa de llegar y se aclaraba la garganta para hacerles saber que estaba allí, para que detuvieran la discusión que estaban teniendo. Mary le sonrió forzadamente y aceptó el trago.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, todo bien. Remus ya se iba.

\- Deberíamos hablar mañana – sugirió el castaño.

\- Hablaremos cuando estés sobrio – replicó la chica, aun irritada – Vamos a bailar, Robin.

Unos metros más atrás, James y Lily estaban destrozando la pista, bailando entusiastamente. Como excelentes bailarines (James completamente enérgico por las pociones, además) y como una pareja muy inesperada, habían atraído la atención de casi todo Hogwarts, estudiantes y profesores, que los miraban entretenidos. Snape, desde una esquina, no era excepción, sólo que en vez de reír, mantenía la expresión más amarga que había tenido en su vida.

\- ¡Oh, por Merlín! – dijo Lily de pronto, comenzando a reír como una niña pequeña.

James se dio vuelta para ver qué ocurría y allí estaba: Uno de sus mejores amigos, el que solían decir _era el más tranquilo de los cuatro,_ bailándole a la profesora McGonagall pese a todos los incesantes esfuerzos de ésta por salir arrancando de allí. El salón completo reía, incluso el profesor Dumbledore a un costado, hasta que la vicerrectora de Hogwarts se hizo respetar.

\- Pe-pe-pero señor Lupin… - tartamudeó – Le dije que… Qué está… ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor se retiró indignada y tempranamente del lugar, mientras los demás reían. Sirius le levantó los pulgares desde lejos, para mostrarle su aprobación, y el baile continuó. James se giró hacia Lily, que todavía reía sin poder creer lo que había visto.

\- Maldito seas, Lupin – murmuró James riendo con gracia, mientras veía a su amigo hacer su regreso hacia la mesa - ¿Sabes que es un lunático, verdad? Cuando no está actuando el papel del prefecto perfecto.

\- Bueno, siempre he pensado que debe haber un motivo para que sea amigo de alguien como tú.

\- _Auch_.

\- Está bien, Potter. De hecho, no estás tan mal.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ya no soy tan malo?

\- No lo vayas a arruinar.

Tras decir eso, comenzó a mover sus manos frente a su cara para echarse algo de aire. Estaba colorada de tanto bailar y por el calor que había dentro del salón, con tantas personas haciendo exactamente lo mismo. James notó que estaba algo acalorada, y él también lo estaba, así que a riesgo de arruinar un momento que estaba resultando perfecto, la invitó a conversar afuera. Ese era el momento de la verdad…

Lily lo miró lo por un momento, con una expresión en blanco.

\- Está bien, Potter. Vamos a fuera.

Al mismo tiempo, en una esquina alejada de la atención de los demás, Sirius bailaba con su cita, luchando contra sí mismo para permanecer calmo y genial, y no sucumbir ante los encantos de la belleza de la medio veela. A pesar de que a veces se sentía algo aturdido, lo estaba logrando. Aun no la había besado, pero bailar más cerca de lo necesario era su primer paso para conseguirlo.

Lamentablemente ella ya estaba al tanto de las técnicas de los chicos, en general.

\- ¿Qué tanto quieres besarme ahora?

\- No te voy a mentir. Tengo bastantes ganas.

Ella sonrió arrogantemente.

\- Al menos no estabas mintiendo cuando te pregunté. De verdad eres un buen bailarín.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Pero ya es suficiente de baile.

\- ¿No quieres seguir bailando?

\- Quisiera dar una caminata por el castillo. Tengo calor, y nos marchamos mañana de regreso a nuestras tierras. Quisiera aprovechar los últimos momentos conociendo Hogwarts.

Sin saber el porqué, Sirius sintió un pequeño dejo de angustia al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la chica. Como si de alguna forma le provocara tristeza saber que no volvería a verla. ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera la conocía. De cualquier forma, la sensación se fue tan rápido como llegó, y sin darle mayor importancia, aceptó darle un paseo nocturno a Alex por el castillo.


	12. Sobre la noche anterior

**N/A:** Gracias a todos quienes leen, y a quienes siguen este fanfic ya sea con un fav o un follow. Son lo mejor :D

 **12  
Sobre la noche anterior…**

A la mañana siguiente, sólo Peter se encontraba en la habitación. Ninguno de sus otros tres amigos había llegado a dormir. Los había perdido a los tres en medio de la noche, en medio del fiasco que había sido su cita con Marion. Intentó explicarle muchas veces que no era capaz de controlar lo que decía o hacía cerca de la medio veela, como la mayoría de los hombres, pero no fue excusa suficiente para su pareja.

Marion estaba enojada porque ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus habían tenido ese problema. Aunque sí admitió que la pareja de Mary la había mirado disimuladamente durante toda la cena. Pero, de cualquier forma, antes de la media noche había decidido ir a reunirse con sus amigas y demás compañeros de Hufflepuff, y él había regresado rendido a la habitación. Pero sus demás amigos no. Así que, ¿a dónde habían pasado la noche?

El primero en llegar, a eso de las once y media de la mañana, había sido Remus, y venía escoltado de la profesora McGonagall, que estaba indignada.

\- Qué decepción tan grande, señor Lupin. De Potter, de Black, hasta de Pettigrew me lo hubiese esperado, pero no de usted. ¡Usted es un prefecto!

\- No es tan terrible, profesora – reclamó el chico, despacio. Probablemente todavía le quedaba algo de la borrachera, o de lo contrario sólo hubiese pedido perdón.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Peter, asustado.

\- Nada, sigue molesta porque quise bailar con ella.

\- ¡Señor Lupin! – volvió a gritar la profesora, llevándose las manos a su cadera, molesta - ¡Esto no se trata de eso, aunque le pedí expresamente que no hiciera el intento! No sé qué le está pasando, señor Lupin. Pero si esto continúa, tendré que quitarle el cargo de prefecto y dárselo a un alumno de cuarto si es necesario.

La profesora se marchó enfurecida, mientras Remus se tiraba en la cama y se ponía un cojín en la cara. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en cualquier minuto por la resaca tras haberse emborrachado con Whisky puro de Malta. Y de las náuseas, ni hablar. La resaca estaba casi al nivel de comparación de una mañana post-transformación en hombre lobo, y lo único que quería era descansar.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

\- Nada, McGonagall exagera demasiado – dijo bostezando – Estoy teniendo la peor borrachera del mundo…

\- ¿Qué más esperabas? Bebiste el mismo tipo de alcohol del que se alimentan caballos gigantes.

\- No hables. Quiero silencio.

\- Pero… Quiero saber qué hiciste durante la noche – replicó, haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Nada tan terrible, de verdad! Lo que pasó fue que me dio un hambre horrible y fui a las cocinas a pedirle a los elfos domésticos que me prepararan una porción gigante de papas fritas. Y supongo que me fui a negro en la mitad de eso, porque cuando me encontraron hoy día todavía tenía una papa con mostaza en la mano.

\- ¿Quién te encontró?

\- El profesor Flitwick, cuando fue por una taza de café. No sabía que estaba prohibido pedirle a los elfos una comida especial. Así que me vine todo el camino escuchando como los elfos domésticos no eran mis empleados personales y que ya estaban suficientemente ocupados con el banquete como para andarme haciendo comida especial.

\- Bueno… Supongo que tiene razón – replicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Claro que tiene razón, pero no me importa en este minuto – dijo tapándose – Me duele la cabeza. Quiero silencio.

Justo tras decir eso, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez entraron James y Sirius con cara de trasnochados. Ya casi eran las doce del día, así que el chico de gafas, más que planear volver a dormirse, decidió que la mejor forma de hacer su maleta para regresar a Londres, era escuchando un vinilo de Pink Floyd a todo reventar.

\- ¿A dónde estaban ustedes?

\- Nos encontramos aquí, recién en la escalera – respondió Sirius, mirando a James interrogante - ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, Jaime?

James, inmediatamente, se puso colorado hasta las orejas y bajó la vista a su maleta.

\- Por Merlín santísimo – murmuró Remus, incorporándose en la cama – No es posible. ¡¿Has pasado la noche con Lily?!

\- ¡¿Ya no eres virgen, Potter?! – preguntó Sirius con interés.

\- Ah, eh, eso… - replicó James – Pues…

Tras salir del castillo después de bailar, la noche anterior, James y Lily habían comenzado a caminar por los iluminados jardines de Hogwarts hacia el bosque prohibido. No eran los únicos que estaban allí, pues, muchas de las parejas habían salido a tomar algo de aire o a buscar un lugar más íntimo para conversar.

Ya que hacía frío, James ofreció su abrigo a Lily, y ella aceptó. Hasta el momento era una noche perfecta, mejor de lo que había esperado jamás.

\- ¿Te has divertido hasta ahora?

\- Sorprendentemente, sí – respondió la chica.

\- ¿Siempre te va a sorprender que sea una persona divertida?

\- Sí – respondió intentando molestarlo – Pero eso puede ser algo bueno, ¿sabes? Que todavía puedas seguir sorprendiéndome, después de todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Gratamente?

\- Algunas veces.

\- ¿Cómo cuándo?

\- Si es que es cierto lo que han dicho sobre los Maloney…

\- Ah, sí… No fue para tanto, en realidad. Mi papá… Él es quien debería llevarse todo el crédito por lo que pasó. Fue muy valiente.

\- Hay muchos rumores dando vuelta. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente?

\- ¿Versión no autorizada por el Ministerio? – preguntó deteniéndose en su lugar. Lily asintió, y ambos se quedaron de pie debajo de un árbol camino hacia la casa de Hagrid – El Ministerio, o más bien _algunas personas,_ querían que Maloney entregara su varita… Por ser hijo de muggles. Por supuesto, las cosas aún no están tan mal como para perseguir a alguien por esa razón, así que le inventaron un crimen. ¿Recuerdas la muerte de esos muggles?

\- ¿En Devon?

\- Nunca atraparon al culpable – continuó explicando el chico – Como si no fuera obvio quién es el único loco que anda matando muggles, sangres impuras y "traidores de la sangre" los últimos años… En fin, acusaron a William Maloney por el crimen. Él asumió que todo esto no se podía tratar de un simple error honesto, sino que de una caza de brujas. Así que le pidió ayuda a un viejo amigo.

\- Tu padre.

\- Mi padre – respondió, asintiendo, serio – Los acogimos sin hesitar, porque sabíamos que eran inocentes.

\- ¿Y es verdad lo que dijeron sobre ti?

\- No sé qué han dicho sobre mí. La gente tiende a crecer las cosas fuera de su proporción… Después de un par de meses llegaron aurores a mi casa. Aurores, ¿puedes creerlo? A allanarnos como si fuéramos cualquier delincuente y no una familia respetada de magos. Derribaron las puertas y rompieron nuestras cosas… Se me ocurrió ayudar a mi padre, que se puso a pelear contra ellos de inmediato, pero me di cuenta de que era mejor si sacaba a los Maloney por el jardín trasero. En el minuto en que vi a mi padre oponiéndose a los funcionarios del Ministerio supe que estaría en problemas graves… Pero, ya nadie respeta la autoridad de un Ministerio vendido, de cualquier forma…

\- Entonces era verdad – replicó Lily, mirándolo.

Hasta entonces pensó que tenía que ser un rumor o algo así. Ahora lo veía con otros ojos. Casi con admiración, pues, pese a todo, James seguía siendo sólo un niño de quince años… Y, cuando la mayoría hubiese intentado defender a su padre, o lisa y llanamente hubiese corrido a esconderse, él había decidido por sí mismo llevarse a la familia escondida en su casa para protegerla en medio del caos.

\- Lo que hice no sirvió de nada – replicó, tomando una piedra pequeña del suelo para lanzarla lejos – La estúpida brigada me encontró en menos de veinte minutos, y el escape sólo hizo que todo empeorara.

\- No digas eso, James… Estoy segura de que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

\- Sólo sirvió para que mi padre enfrentara críticas peores… Ya sabes cómo son en la comunidad mágica. Dijeron que mis padres no debieron ser padres de nadie, que involucraron a un menor de edad en un delito, lo que demostraba su ineptitud para criar a cualquier persona… Fue el peor verano de toda mi vida.

\- Lo lamento mucho – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico – Pero ya están absueltos, los Maloney y tu papá, y todo el mundo sabe la verdad.

\- Sí, es verdad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y tú madre? ¿También peleó contra los aurores?

\- ¿Mi madre? – preguntó confundido. Ella era la mujer más calma y adorable de todo el universo – ¿A qué te refieres? Es mujer.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario.

\- ¿Y eso qué, Potter?

\- Bueno, no puedes esperar que pelee, ¿o sí? Lo que se espera es que nosotros defendamos a las mujeres.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó escandalizada. James iba tan bien hasta ese momento, cuando todo se destruyó.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó confundido - ¿Qué tiene de malo que queramos defender a una mujer?

\- Por la forma en que lo estás diciendo, más que defenderla en un momento en particular, es como si estuvieras de acuerdo con que las mujeres _no pueden_ hacer determinadas cosas que los hombres sí. Hasta donde yo sé, tu mamá asistió a Hogwarts y tomó exactamente las mismas clases que tu padre, Potter.

\- No entiendo por qué te enojas por esto – replicó amurrado, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No estoy enojada, simplemente me acabas de recordar uno de los motivos por el que me caes tan mal. Eres un machista. ¡Un machista hoy en día, Potter!

\- ¡Yo no soy machista! Mi padre me enseñó a cuidar de las mujeres – replicó, como si esa fuera suficiente razón para todos sus dichos - ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerse él cargo de todo si es que se tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo? ¿No es mejor así? Mi madre está más que feliz de poder hacerse cargo del hogar y de los elfos domésticos, y vivir con tranquilidad.

La colorina se puso de pie indignada, dándose cuenta de que James efectivamente no se daba cuenta de lo machista que era, porque era algo que estaba completamente arraigado en él. Pero ella, aparte de ser una hija de muggles que esperaba siempre estar a la par de los demás magos, era una mujer que esperaba siempre estar a la par de los hombres. Era una feminista.

\- Qué gran vida, Potter – contestó irónicamente – Quedarse en casa, dándole órdenes a los elfos domésticos.

\- Vamos, Lily, sabes que no es eso lo que quise decir – replicó él, rodando los ojos – no exageres las cosas.

\- ¿Sabes, Potter? Por un lado eres una de las personas más inteligentes, hábiles y con sentido de la justicia que hay, y luego eres un idiota arrogante, abusivo y misógino.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa misógino?

\- Significa que esta cita se acabó.

James terminó de contarles la historia a sus amigos, explicándoles cómo había ido todo de maravilla hasta la estúpida discusión sobre su madre, mientras los tres lo escuchaban con atención. Lo mejor de todo era que James, por primera vez, estaba tan indignado como la pelirroja, como si Lily se hubiese vuelto loca y le hubiera dicho todo eso injustificadamente.

\- ¡Yo no soy un misógino, ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa! – gritó algo acalorado.

\- Se les llama así a los hombres que odian a las mujeres y las tratan como basura. Usualmente se relaciona con los hombres mujeriegos – respondió Remus.

\- Paso de Lily Evans – murmuró molesto - ¡Es una mujer feminista!

\- ¿Qué mierda quiere decir eso? – preguntó esta vez Sirius.

\- No tengo idea, pero no creo que sean las indicadas para mí – respondió James, todavía amurrado.

\- Es la persona que cree en la igualdad política, socioeconómica y cultural de las mujeres y los hombres – volvió a responder Remus, mientras James lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Eso existe? ¡Increíble! – replicó Sirius dando un salto en la cama para levantarse - ¡Yo necesito una mujer feminista!

\- Lily Evans es feminista – replicó James.

\- No, Evans cree que es feminista – siguió su amigo – Pero aquí está la consecuencia real y directa del "feminismo". Mi tío Al me dijo que allá afuera, en Londres, hay mujeres que están tan decididas a ser independientes que se acuestan con los hombres sólo porque creen que tienen una necesidad física que llenar y al día siguiente lo despachan de una patada de la habitación… ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero no encontraremos feministas así en Hogwarts, Potter, sino del tipo de Evans. Por ende, es claro… ¡Tenemos que ir a Londres!

\- Vamos a bajarle un poco el nivel a la parafernalia, ¿sí? – se metió Remus. Peter observaba todo como intentando entender – Lily tenía un punto, aunque también fue algo exagerada. Obviamente se sintió ofendida cuando le dijiste eso de quedarse en casa cuidando elfos.

\- ¡Cómo sea! – replicó Sirius – Además, todavía no entiendo. Si Evans te despachó, ¿por qué pasaste la noche afuera? Hay algo que no nos estás contando, Jaime.

\- Ah, sí…

James volvió a ponerse colorado ante la mención de Sirius, pero sabía que ya no podía ocultarlo.

\- Bueno, después de lo de Lily estaba molesto… Así que regresé al Gran Comedor a buscarlos a ustedes, pero no había nadie.

\- Yo ya había subido – respondió Peter.

\- Probablemente yo estaba en las cocinas – dijo Remus.

\- Y yo junto a Alex - dijo Sirius.

\- Bien… Yo entré y… Divisé a Celine.

\- ¡Celine! – replicaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Te la tiraste? – preguntó el mayor de sus amigos, completamente serio e interesado – Potter, por favor dime que te desvirgaste con esa chica.

\- Yo… Sí. Lo hice – respondió colorado hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Lo ha hecho, señores! – gritó el moreno, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a modo de celebración - Te felicito, Potter. Yo lo dije, cuando Evans te hizo esa estúpida apuesta hace unos días atrás. Te dije que te ibas a desvirgar con ella. ¿Ves que corretear detrás de la pelirroja no tenía sentido?

\- Supongo que sí – balbuceó, rojo como si su cara fuese a explotar.

\- Que me parta un rayo – murmuró Remus riendo – James se ha desvirgado con una francesa, un cuarto de veela. Hizo lo que tú querías, Sirius.

\- A menos qué… - se metió Peter, antes de que su amigo replicara – Bueno. Sirius tampoco llegó a dormir anoche, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Pasaste la noche con una medio veela? – preguntó James – Justo cuando creo que te voy a alcanzar, sales con algo así.

\- No, Potter. Tranquilo – respondió el muchacho – De hecho, creo que lo que me pasó a mí fue mucho peor que lo que te pasó a ti con Evans.

\- ¿Qué puede ser peor? – preguntó el licántropo.

La noche anterior, Sirius y Alex habían dejado el salón del baile para ir a caminar por el castillo mismo, el que estaba impresionantemente vacío, pues todos se encontraban en el salón principal o en los jardines. Además, Dumbledore había obligado al Barón Sanguinario a asustar lo suficiente a Peeves para que no arruinara la reputación de Hogwarts durante el baile. Así que no había ni rastro de él.

Sirius reconoció a sus amigos que tuvo uno que otro pensamiento deshonesto durante el paseo. Intentar besarla era lo mínimo que tenía pensado hacer, y para lograr su cometido, pensó en llevar a Alex a la Sala Común, o a la Sala de Menesteres, o incluso al enorme baño de prefectos del quinto piso. Pero, a la vez sabía que esta no era una chica cualquiera a la que podía engañar fácilmente para meterse en sus pantalones.

\- Tú debes ser Sirius Black – dijo la voz de una mujer, de pronto. Ambos chicos se giraron para mirar, encontrándose con una mujer joven, de unos treinta años, rubia y con los labios tan rojos como su túnica, llevando una pluma y un pergamino en sus manos.

\- ¿La conozco?

\- Soy Rita Skeeter, periodista de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Mucho gusto – dijo estirándole la mano.

Sirius, que tenía su brazo entre lazado con el de Alex, y su otra mano en un bolsillo, no se molestó en devolverle el saludo pues, sabía muy bien de la fama de aquella mujer y no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella. Tras unos segundos, la periodista retiró su mano con una sonrisa fría y altanera.

\- Veo que el alumno más famoso de Hogwarts ha conseguido la pareja más bonita para el baile – dijo, mientras su pluma daba un salto en el aire junto con el pergamino, y empezaba a escribir por sí sola - ¿Son ciertos los rumores, Sirius Black? ¿Eres realmente la oveja negra de la familia Black? Nuestras jóvenes lectoras están ansiosas por leerlo todo sobre los alumnos más célebres de Hogwarts.

\- Lo siento, no tengo interés – dijo Sirius, haciendo el ademán de girarse para continuar su caminata con Alex.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la respuesta que quieres dar? – preguntó Skeeter, en un tono más bien de advertencia.

\- Escriba lo que quiera, _señora_.

La reportera sonrió, aunque estaba furiosa, y se fue de regreso al salón, para seguir entrevistando a otros alumnos célebres acerca del Baile de Navidad de Hogwarts. Buscó a James, aunque no lo encontró, y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba Regulus Black.

Mientras, los otros dos chicos continuaron su recorrido. Alex estaba bastante animada mirando todo, y particularmente encantada por los cuadros en movimiento.

\- Así que… Tengo una pregunta – dijo Sirius, mientras notó que la chica le guiñaba un ojo a un caballero con armadura dentro de un cuadro que la saludaba - ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo al baile, si no me conocías?

\- Pensé que eras tierno – dijo sonriéndole, para luego seguir mirando cuadros a medida que subían una de las escaleras – Además, no muchos chicos son capaces de acercarse a mí… O cuando lo hacen, no son capaces de unir dos palabras.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué escogiste invitarme a mí? Por favor, no me digas que fue porque soy bonita.

\- Te lo diré, pero no te enojes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? – Tras decir esto, la chica lo miró con mucha atención – Quería hacer enojar a mi hermano.

Alex sonrió mientras miraba hacia los escalones.

\- De hecho, es refrescante escucharlo. Serías el primero que me invita por un motivo diferente a mi cara.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente… Muchas chicas quieren salir conmigo usualmente porque soy un Black.

\- Como la reportera esa, que quería saber de ti. ¿De qué se ha tratado? – preguntó. Su acento nuevamente encantó los oídos de Sirius, pero intentó sobreponerse - ¿La oveja negra de los Black?

\- La familia Black es una de las familias más antiguas del Reino Unido… Una familia de sangre pura, completamente pura, que—

\- Qué lástima – interrumpió, decepcionada – Pensé que eras diferente a la gente que acostumbro a conocer, y también eres otro niño de una familia de sangre pura y "real"—

\- No te equivoques conmigo – replicó con rapidez – No me dijeron oveja negra por nada. La pureza de sangre no me interesa un demonio. Ni siquiera me llevo bien con mi estúpida familia…

\- No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

\- No. Además… Pensé que Durmstrang sólo aceptaba sangre pura y tú asistes a esa escuela, así que—

\- No. Durmstrang acepta sangre completamente mágica. Eso deja fuera a los hijos de muggles, pero todavía no restringen la entrada de alumnos con sangre mezclada o de otros _como yo._ Soy completamente mágica, pero… finalmente soy mitad humana y mitad veela. La mayoría de los estudiantes de hoy en día no están muy felices sobre eso… Por eso soy un poco estricta al respecto de idiotas arribistas de familias puras.

\- No soy uno de ellos – volvió a asegurarle Sirius, aunque entendía bastante bien sus aprehensiones – Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que tus compañeros eran idiotas.

\- La mayoría de ellos lo son… Pese a que las veelas son bastante comunes en nuestras tierras y en Europa del Este… Así como los nacidos de muggles en el Reino Unido… Aun así prefieren ser idiotas puristas al respecto.

\- Como mi familia… - murmuró Sirius.

\- ¿Son tan terribles, de verdad? – preguntó no muy convencida. Sirius entendió que la chica temía que el chico sólo estuviera exagerando las cosas para ganársela y no porque la entendiera realmente.

\- Supongo que sí… Supongo que no les agrado demasiado desde un tiempo, así que me tratan como un extraño en mi propia casa. Hasta el jodido elfo doméstico me trata como uno. Mientras, tengo que escuchar su mierda de supremacistas intentando no decir nada y provocar un caos que terminará en un castigo para mí.

\- ¿No les agradas? – preguntó confundida.

\- Es un eufemismo para decir que probablemente me odian por ser todo lo contrario a ellos, y no esconderlo.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si tu… Te escapas?

Sirius se detuvo de la caminata y la miró fijamente. Esa idea había corrido muchas veces por su cabeza los últimos años, pero nunca había sido realmente enserio, sino más bien uno de aquellos pensamientos que tenía exclusivamente en momentos desesperados o de enojo, cuando era castigado o cuando se burlaban de él por alguna cosa _bastante razonable_ que había dicho.

Y Alex lo proponía como si nada. Como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

\- Supongo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – respondió con honestidad – Al menos mientras sea un estudiante sin trabajo que depende de ellos…

\- Entiendo. Es la misma razón por la que no he dejado Durmstrang. No tengo medios para ir a otra escuela de magia aunque quiera… Mi familia con suerte puede cubrir los gastos ahora.

\- Así que realmente odias Durmstrang.

\- Estoy segura de que alguna vez fue una escuela genial, pero su visión ha cambiado demasiado en los últimos años… Los nuevos profesores son un poco extremistas. Especialmente desde que Igor Karkarov se convirtió en el sub director.

\- ¿Karkarov? ¿Está aquí, en el castillo?

\- Sí vino, pero prácticamente no lo he visto desde que llegamos. Es un fan de Voldemort. Además enseña Artes Oscuras… De una manera bastante más oscura que antes… Usualmente les dice a los alumnos como la revolución de Voldemort crecerá más y más con los años y saldrá del Reino Unido pronto… Para tomarse el resto de Europa, y eventualmente el mundo completo.

\- Suena como un tipo agradable – respondió Sirius con sarcasmo.

\- Le ha lavado el cerebro a medio alumnado, excepto a nosotras… Las descendientes de veela. Somos siete en total.

\- Nunca conocí a una chica como tú.

\- ¿Una medio veela?

\- No. Una chica tan interesada en la causa.

\- La causa… - repitió la chica, pensante – Si Voldemort se sale con la suya, no quiero pensar qué ocurrirá con nosotras. No nos van a asesinar como a los hijos de muggles o los traidores de la sangre… Pero nos rebajarán a un estado inferior, incluso peor que ahora. Algunos países hasta usan a las veelas como mascotas. ¿Qué podría esperar si Voldemort domina Europa?

\- Nunca pensé en eso antes…

\- O querrá usarnos, como un arma. Usará nuestros poderes y magia para hacer que hombres débiles hagan cosas por él. Una palabra de nosotras, usando un tono adecuado, podría hacer que un hombre haga lo que sea para agradarnos…

\- Sí – aceptó, pensando en la maldición imperio que se había vuelto tan popular recientemente – Voldemort haría eso.

\- Desearía poder hacerlo en todo caso… De alguna forma, usar mi magia… Pero contra él – dijo la chica. Sus ojos amarillos brillaron.

Sirius tragó saliva, sin decir nada. Fuera de sus tres mejores amigos, nunca había tenido una conversación así con nadie. Alex de pronto dejó de ser una medio veela a sus ojos para pasar a ser la mujer más interesante con la que jamás había hablado. Y durante la última media hora ya no se había sentido hipnotizado por su belleza innegable, sino por aquella pasión que tenía al hablar.

No lo pensó más, no le dijo nada, y avanzó decididamente para acortar el espacio que había entre los dos para besarla.

\- No entiendo – interrumpió Peter, de regreso en la habitación – Dijiste que te había pasado algo peor que a James. ¿Qué fue? ¿La llevaste a la cama y resultó ser hombre? O algo por el estilo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

\- No dormí con ella. Me pasé la noche entera conversando con ella.

Peter se rio burlesco, pensando que Sirius estaba molesto porque había fracasado en su meta de acostarse con la chica.

\- ¿Te has enamorado de ella? – preguntó James, serio. Remus parecía mirarlo con la intención de preguntarle exactamente lo mismo - ¿Eso es lo terrible, no es así? Claro, para ti algo así lo sería.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó Peter confundido.

\- Anda, Potter – lo animó Sirius, con cara de pocos amigos – Búrlate de mí. Dijiste que algún día verías llegar este día y me molestarías.

\- No quiero molestarte – le aseguró su mejor amigo, con sinceridad – Sólo… Estoy impresionado.

\- Supongo que dentro de todo es mejor que haya pasado con esta chica, ¿verdad? Se va en unos quince minutos de regreso a su lado del charco y no volveremos a vernos nunca más, y… Todo será mucho más sencillo.

\- Sirius… - llamó Remus - ¿Quieres no verla nunca más? Porque si no… No lo sé, puedes verla en ciertas ocasiones y enviarse cartas y—

\- Lunático, por favor – se quejó - ¿Me ves a mí enviando cartas a una chica al otro lado de Europa? ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Entonces es todo? – preguntó James – Le dijiste adiós, ten una buena vida, ¿y has regresado aquí?

\- Así mismo.

\- ¡Pero no puedes! ¡Sirius, al menos ve y pregúntale su dirección! Quizás cambies de parecer luego y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida de haber perdido contacto con la primera y única chica que te ha parecido importante.

\- No lo sé.

\- Anda – le ordenó Remus, en su suave pero firme tono usual – James tiene razón, Sirius. Se va a ir en quince minutos.

Sirius pareció reflexionarlo durante un momento, no muy convencido de los argumentos de sus amigos, pero finalmente decidió que tenían razón y que preguntarle la dirección, sólo por si acaso, no podría traer nada malo. Aunque no se escribieran… Aunque finalmente no volviera a verla, tener una forma de contactarla no le haría daño a nadie.

\- Tienen razón – dijo mirando su reloj – Ya debe estar por irse.

\- ¡Entonces ve! – le gritaron James y Remus, para animarlo.

Sirius dejó la habitación y se fue corriendo castillo abajo para buscar a Alex entre los alumnos de Durmstrang antes de que se fueran, mientras un confuso Peter miraba a sus amigos por una respuesta, y James y Remus compartían una enorme sonrisa algo cómplice. Sirius por fin había caído y estaba dentro del club del que tanto se jactaba que jamás se uniría.

Sin embargo, cuando Sirius llegó abajo y se asomó al patio de cemento fuera del vestíbulo, se encontró con que el barco de Durmstrang acababa de zarpar del enorme lago junto al castillo de Hogwarts, y se abría camino por éste justo antes de sumergirse y desaparecer. Había llegado tarde.


	13. Londres

**13  
Londres**

Todos los años era común que las mejores casas de magos se reunieran para celebrar una fiesta de navidad o de fin de año, y Walburga Black con todos sus deseos por figurar y demostrar la opulencia que la rodeaba estaba más que feliz por ser quien las organizara. Por supuesto, el Grimmauld Place no era el lugar ideal para eso: Por mucho de que amaba aquel departamento en el centro de Londres, seguía siendo en medio de un edificio _muggle._ Ellos eran los Black y no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre donde vivían, pero para casos especiales era mejor dirigirse a la casa solariega de veraneo que quedaba en las afueras.

Muy bonita, por supuesto, y nada que ver con el departamento en Londres, se alcazaba en medio de hectáreas de pomposos jardines decorados con arreglos florales y setos pulcramente cortados. Sirius amaba esa casa porque allí se encontraban los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de su infancia y familia. Largos veranos bañándose en el lago o jugando Quidditch con su hermano y sus primos, antes de que se volvieran idiotas.

El camino de arenilla que iba desde el portón de fierro macizo hasta la casa estaba iluminado con faroles para la ocasión, pero eso no era nada en comparación a la decoración interior. Miles de elfos domésticos corrían de un lado a otro dejando todo perfecto antes de que llegaran los invitados. Una enorme araña con más de ochenta cristales era la cosa menos escandalosa que había en el salón. Walburga Black estaba logrando su cometido de mostrar cómo se hacía una fiesta bajo los estándares de la nobleza.

A fin de no tener problemas con su rebelde hijo, (y con plena intención de cerrar un compromiso pronto para él tanto como para Regulus con alguna de las familias que asistirían) dejó que Sirius invitara a James a pesar de que la idea no le hacía mucha gracia. Por lo menos, James Potter también era parte de una de las familias puras del Reino Unido. Sobre sus otros dos amigos, ni hablar.

El problema era que Sirius no estaba de ánimo.

\- Vamos, Sirius, vamos – rogó James como un niño. Su amigo estaba recostado sobre su cama leyendo una revista sobre mecánica y motocicletas.

\- Que no.

\- Londres – insistió - ¡Vamos a Londres!

\- Walburga me va a meter su varita por el culo si me pierdo su bendita fiesta de navidad.

\- ¡Pero es el momento perfecto!

\- No tengo demasiadas ganas.

James rodó los ojos. Había habido un ligero cambio de roles. Desde lo de Celine, quería darse la vida de gamberro y las fiestas londinenses le hacían ilusión. Pero, desde lo de Alex, Sirius estaba más calmado y desanimado que nunca. Y además, todos los planes que habían hecho se habían ido a la basura desde el minuto en que Remus había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Bajemos?

\- ¿Para qué quieres bajar?

\- Es la primera vez que tu madre no está odiándome y pidiéndome que me vaya, y no quiero devolverle la mano estando encerrado contigo en la habitación durante el día más importante de su jodido año.

Mientras bajaban la escalera de caracol, viendo como los elfos seguían colocando adornos y ordenando muebles, bajo la supervisión de la estirada mujer (bastante mayor, por lo demás), James volvió a sugerir la idea de que fueran a Londres, esa noche, una vez que terminara la fiesta o cuando nadie se diera cuenta. Pero Sirius no quería tener más problemas. No en ese minuto.

Y no era lo que James creía. Sí, estaba ligeramente desanimado por lo que había pasado en su último día en Hogwarts, pero además, era el único que sabía el motivo real por el que Remus se había quedado en el colegio durante las fiestas, y sentía que pasarlo bien y disfrutar de sus vacaciones era ser egoísta hacia su amigo. Pero claro, no podía decirlo. Era un secreto todavía.

\- ¡Por favor, es el momento perfecto! – rogó bajando por la escalera, mirando hacia atrás para hablarle a la cara - ¡Ahora que el idiota intransigente de tu padre no estará!

\- Señor Potter – dijo una voz grave desde la puerta.

\- Mierda – murmuraron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

El señor Black acababa de llegar de improviso para asistir a la fiesta de navidad, al contrario de lo que se había dicho en un inicio. Los dos chicos no alcanzaron a llegar a los pies de la escalera y palidecieron. James se preguntaba mentalmente si había alguna posibilidad de que el Señor Black no lo hubiese escuchado, pero la lógica le decía que eso era prácticamente imposible…

Sólo él podía tener tan mala suerte.

\- Por supuesto que tenía que estar – dijo el hombre sacándose su abrigo para depositarlo en una percha junto a la entrada – Tenía que conocer al infame hijo de Fleamont Potter que ha sido una influencia tan _positiva_ para nuestro hijo.

\- Creo, señor Black, que él ha sido una influencia más _positiva_ en la mía que yo en la de él – respondió James.

Se arrepintió de inmediato. El señor Black era aterrador. Una mirada bastó para que se sintiera intimidado aunque no quería reconocerlo. Sirius parecía estar pensando algo similar que él al lado, porque se había quedado como tieso y en silencio. Para remediar un poco la situación, estiró la mano para saludarlo de manera más respetuosa e intentar comportarse como un chico civilizado en la fiesta de la señora Black.

\- Lo siento. Es un placer conocerlo por fin, señor Black – dijo, aun con la mano estirada, pero el hombre jamás se la estrechó de regreso.

\- Para ser hijo de Fleamont Potter, cualquiera diría que vives bajo un puente en Londres – respondió el hombre mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza con desdén y superioridad. James gustaba de la ropa muggle, especialmente la que lo hiciera sentir parecido a Mick Jagger - ¿No te sientes culpable de avergonzar a tus padres así, niño? Esta es una fiesta decente—

\- Papá - interrumpió Sirius molesto.

\- Y tú… Estoy seguro de que tu madre no te ha comprado túnicas de gala para que se llenen de polvo en tu armario. Quiero que te cambies de inmediato.

\- Nadie se espera nada de nosotros de cualquier forma – murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Nada.

James lo miró algo sorprendido. Sirius que era tan genial y sin vergüenza cualquier otro día del año, le tenía miedo a su padre. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de eso antes? Él se hubiese esforzado un poco más en su aspecto para no traerle problemas con su familia. Posiblemente ni siquiera hubiera asistido, ya que estaba más que claro que su presencia estaba lejos de ser bienvenida allí.

\- Señor Black, tiene toda la razón del mundo – dijo actuando lo más manso posible – Está claro que la señora Black invirtió mucho esfuerzo en esta fiesta y con Sirius seríamos unos desagradecidos por estropearlo… Vamos Sirius, tendrás que prestarme una de tus túnicas de gala.

\- Me alegro que piense así, señor Potter. Y ya que estamos en la misma sintonía, peine ese cabello.

\- Por supuesto – dijo intentando no sonar tan amargo. _Odiaba peinar su cabello._

Ya en la habitación se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba algo avergonzado y se acercaba al armario con cara de pocos amigos. Claro, a James también le molestaría y le daría vergüenza si su padre de pronto se portara como un reverendo idiota enfrente de sus amigos, pero la cosa era que jamás podría experimentarlo de primera fuente porque sus padres eran bastante geniales.

Si tenía que ser completamente sincero, de todas las veces que Sirius se quejó de su familia, siempre subestimó la mitad de la historia asumiendo que exageraba un poco en su afán de ser dramático y estar relativamente celoso de la atención que recibía Regulus y él no. Pero, ¿Y si de pronto la amargura de Sirius nunca había sido un berrinche de niño mimado?

\- Tu padre es un idiota, ¿eh? – preguntó haciendo como si hablara del clima.

\- No tienes idea…

\- Pensé que tu madre era peor.

\- Lo es – dijo asintiendo – Cada uno es peor a su manera, en realidad.

James asintió sin saber qué decir. Sirius le arrojó una túnica desde el armario, mientras sacaba una para sí y le daba una mirada. Un niño como él tenía la mejor ropa de marca que existía en el mundo mágico, al igual que James. La diferencia entre uno y otro, era que a James le regalaban las mejores cosas porque lo amaban. A Sirius, le regalaban las mejores cosas para que el resto pudiera ver que tenía las mejores cosas.

\- Tantas túnicas de gala y no me mandaron ni una para el baile – dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Al menos pudiste vestirte como Keith Richards – lo animó su amigo, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

\- Me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendido. La conversación se estaba poniendo seria, pero ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo.

\- ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

\- No, no realmente… Pero, ¿sabes, Sirius? No sé si alguna vez te dije esto. Pero siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa. Si alguna vez estás aburrido de todo esto… Sólo avísales que te he invitado a quedarte por el resto de las vacaciones y ya. Mis padres te aman.

\- No creo que me amarían demasiado si abusara de su hospitalidad quedándome por unas vacaciones enteras.

\- ¿Bromeas? Estarían encantados de tenerte.

\- Quizás tienes razón. Quizás debimos ir a Londres. Quizás todavía deberíamos ir.

\- Pero… Tu padre – murmuró, anticipando el caos y el escándalo que eso significaría – No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te castiguen de nuevo como la última vez? No, sólo dices eso porque estás molesto. Yo voy a ser la voz de la razón esta noche.

\- Esto está recién empezando, Potercillo. Van a venir mis primas con sus estúpidos maridos, y vas a ver a todos los Slytherin por aquí.

\- Sí, lo sé—

\- ¿De qué crees que van a hablar durante toda la noche?

\- Tenemos una gran oportunidad entonces – replicó, yendo hasta el espejo para mirar como amarraba bien el nudo de su corbata – Escuchemos lo que tienen que decir con atención. Quizás nos enteremos de algo que no sabemos sobre Voldemort.

\- No será tan fácil, Jaime. Créeme cuando te digo esto, son _expertos_ aislando a la gente que piensa diferente a ellos.

Con el pasar de las horas, efectivamente llegaron un montón de familias mágicas del Reino Unido, e incluso de otros países europeos, y el muchacho efectivamente se sintió como flotando en medio de un mar de personas _equivocadas._ Todos los alumnos de Slytherin y sus padres estaban allí, en un desfile interminable de personas superficiales y desagradables. Tal y como Sirius había vaticinado, parecía que sobraban y daban rebotes por los rincones…

Mulciber, Flint, Avery, Rosier y Wilkes se encontraban ahí, regodeándose en una mesa junto a Regulus, mirando todo con desdén, como si fueran los reyes del mundo. Por la casa se paseaban las enormes familias de los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Rabastan, los Carrow, Greengrass, los Bulstrode, Nott, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley y Parkinson, entre otras. Había gente del Ministerio. James no los conocía a todos por nombre, pero sí reconocía sus rostros.

\- Es una lástima que Voldemort haya rechazado la invitación – le susurró Sirius, bromeando – Pensó que volvería toda esta reunión de mortífagos un poco obvia.

James sonrió ante el comentario.

\- Ahí están mis adorables primas – dijo, indicando a un grupo de magos jóvenes, aunque mayores que ellos.

Una mujer atractiva, de cabello crespo y negro, ciertamente muy parecida a Sirius y a cualquier Black, estaba tomada del brazo de quien debía ser su marido. Un hombre alto con expresión de bruto. Junto a ellos había otra pareja que James sí reconocía. Lucius Malfoy, quien alcanzó a compartir un tiempo junto a él en Hogwarts, de la mano de una mujer rubia y con expresión en blanco.

\- Eran tres hermanas, pero Andrómeda decidió casarse con un hijo de muggles. Así que ya no existe en esta familia. La quemaron del árbol.

\- ¿Qué árbol? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Ah, ¿No te lo dije? ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! – dijo agarrándolo por la manga de la túnica para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba, a la habitación en donde se encontraba el árbol genealógico de los Black.

James no podía creerlo cuando entró. Era literalmente una habitación casi vacía, dedicada exclusivamente a mostrar lazos familiares, fechas de nacimiento y de muerte en paredes tapizadas con algo que parecía ser una alfombra llena de rostros… Algunos habían sido borrados por un manchón oscuro grande, como si hubieran apagado un puro sobre sus rostros…

\- Que me parta un rayo…

\- ¿No me creías? Cuando te decía que todo giraba en torno al apellido y a la pureza de la sangre. No, nadie logra dimensionarlo.

\- ¿Qué clase de locos…?

\- Me lo pregunto todo el tiempo… - colocó la punta de su dedo índice en el hueco de la tela quemada en donde se encontraba anteriormente el rostro de Andrómeda – Aquí estaba mi prima.

\- ¿De verdad intentas decirme que te expulsan de la familia sólo por eso? Demonios, no lo sé… Hubiese creído que llegaban a este extremo si te casabas directamente con un muggle. O tal vez una criatura, como un gigante. Pero, ¿un mago que simplemente ha nacido de padres muggles?

\- Sí, Ted Tonks – corroboró el moreno - Nunca me voy a olvidar de este momento… Estaba sentado, en primera fila, mirando el matrimonio… arreglado, claro. Andrómeda de pronto dijo que no podía hacerlo y que renunciaba a esta familia de locos para casarse con este otro tipo. Dijo que lo amaba… Y se fue, así como si nada. Corriendo con su vestido blanco… Fue la cosa más increíble que he visto.

\- Guau, tu prima tenía agallas – exclamó James, impresionado.

\- Su madre casi trató de matarla cuando fue a buscar sus cosas antes de marcharse para siempre. De verdad, intentó ahorcarla o algo así. Están muy desquiciados. No pueden entender que alguien quiera rechazar ese tipo de vida, ¿sabes? Su ego está tan elevado que viven en una realidad paralela, así que si hacer algo así… Pues, debes estar loco.

\- Sirius…

El moreno no lo escuchó y ya se estaba paseando hacia el siguiente rostro, pero ahora James estaba algo preocupado. ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo con Sirius? Si era cierto todo aquello, Walburga Black no se contentaría con cualquiera chica. Y Sirius dejaba mucho que desear en ese sentido… Si su familia le planeaba un matrimonio arreglado, ¿en qué iba a terminar todo eso? ¿Serían capaces de expulsarlo? ¿Tratar de matarlo incluso?

\- Mi tío Al, mi héroe personal – dijo enseñándole otro manchón oscuro – Él dice que soy como él… Que saqué su gen vividor y mujeriego. Aunque no te voy a mentir. Con todo esto que ocurrió con Alex, quizás ya no me convierta en un vividor mujeriego. Mi tío Al nunca se ha enamorado de nadie.

\- Quizás eso es lo que él dice…

\- Desearía que él hubiese sido mi padre de verdad. Se preocupa por mí como nadie en esta estúpida familia.

\- Algún día tienes que presentármelo – le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡El próximo verano sin duda te lo presentaré! Y creo que tú también le caerás increíble.

Ambos chicos volvieron a donde se encontraba el resto después del breve tour por la habitación del árbol genealógico. El gran salón parecía incluso más lleno que antes, y James comenzaba a ver gente que no reconocía entre tantos.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo?

\- Ah, Barty Crouch Junior – respondió, mirando a un joven desgarbado y con rostro miserable y pálido – El de al lado es su padre. Ha estado ascendiendo en el ministerio.

\- He escuchado que es un poco… Intransigente, por decir lo menos.

\- Lo es. Mis padres no están de acuerdo con algunas de sus medidas. Ha encarcelado a buenos amigos de ellos "injustificadamente". Pero, pese a todo es de las veintiocho familias sagradas – Luego apuntó a alguien que hacía su entrada por la puerta principal – Burkes. Mi madre dice que es un ordinario, pero aquí lo ves. Apuesto que trae una lista de reliquias oscuras que tiene en su tienda, para pasarle el dato a todos estos idiotas.

James dio una vuelta rápida a través del salón. Nada era una casualidad. Todos estaban haciendo conexiones, ya no para mantener su nobleza en la comunidad mágica, sino que parecía que era en pro de Lord Voldemort. Y la madre de Sirius había insistido en que invitara a James, como nunca. ¿Le quería dar un mensaje acaso?

\- Ya imagino lo que estás pensando – continuó Sirius - ¿Quiénes faltan aquí? ¿Quiénes no son bien recibidos? Los Abbott, los Bones, los Longbottom, los Macmillan, los McKinnon, los Fawley, Shacklebolt, Prewett y por supuesto, los Weasley…

\- Y los Potter – murmuró James – Creo que tú madre planeó muy bien todo esto.

\- Es una buena fiesta – reconoció Sirius – Es una elitista por excelencia. Se ha dedicado a dividir la comunidad mágica en dos, como puedes ver. Los que son dignos y los que no. Ella tiene ese poder.

El bullicio de las conversaciones de todos los presentes comenzó a calmarse hasta descender a un silencio total y avasallador. El Ministro de Magia acababa de hacer su entrada al lugar mientras todos se giraban a verlo. Harold Minchum había asistido a la fiesta de navidad de la familia Black, junto a su esposa, y comenzaba a saludar cordialmente a todos los invitados.

\- No puedo creer esta basura – bufó James, indignado. ¿Dónde quedaba la independencia del Ministerio si el señor Ministro asistía a esa clase de reuniones?

\- No creo que este hombre sea una amenaza – comentó Sirius sin sacarle la vista de encima – Lo que sí creo, es que es un idiota rematado. Está desesperado, así que se arrastró de vuelta a la protección de los nobles.

\- ¡Ese hombre no puede ser de confianza si está aquí!

\- El Ministerio lleva un tiempo cayéndose a pedazos – corroboró Sirius - ¿Quién crees que le propone las medidas inútiles que toma? Saca sus ideas de aquí.

\- Me hierve la sangre. Espera a que le cuente todo esto a mi padre.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que mi madre quiere, James – lo detuvo Sirius – Y que con un poco de suerte, se vuelva a meter en problemas y lo lleven preso. No lo hagas.

Su amigo lo miró indignado, pero a la vez entendiendo cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Walburga Black. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que la invitación no había sido sólo para que su hijo se comportara bien durante la fiesta? Por supuesto que tenía que haber una verdadera razón de fondo.

Sirius se dio cuenta de lo turbado que estaba su amigo y temía que hiciera algo alocado.

\- Todavía podríamos irnos a Londres.

\- Olvídalo.

\- Entonces vamos a servirnos Whisky de fuego antes de que termine suicidándome.

Ambos chicos avanzaron haciéndose paso hasta el comedor. A medio camino James quedó boquiabierto al ver una enorme pared de mármol color esmeralda, con molduras y guardapolvos de mármol negro, que le daba un aspecto lúgubre a pesar del fuego de la apoteósica chimenea y la lámpara de araña que había en el techo. Sobre la chimenea (que también era de mármol) había un enorme escudo de metal con un lema grabado, « _Toujours pur_ », que significaba "Siempre puros".

\- El mármol fue traído desde Anatolia – dijo una voz femenina tras su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Se giró y se encontró a la señora Black alardeando con la esposa del Ministro y la esposa de Barty Crouch – Que agradable sorpresa, señor Potter.

\- Lo mismo digo, señora Black – respondió por cortesía. Ambos sonreían falsamente.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre después de ese extraño percance con los Maloney, que le fue tan difícil de explicar?

\- No fue tan difícil de explicar – replicó el chico – Pero ya sabe que el Ministerio sólo oye lo que quiere escuchar por estos días… O más bien oye lo que _algunos_ le dicen que tiene que escuchar.

Las dos señoras que acompañaban a Walburga abrieron los ojos impactadas ante el comentario del chico. El Ministerio era intocable para ellas.

\- _Touché_ , madre – se metió Sirius, pasándole el brazo por los hombros con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – La decoración de la casa te ha quedado de maravilla. De seguro saldrás en las páginas sociales como querías.

La expresión en la cara de Walburga Black palideció, furiosa por el intento de humillación de su hijo y su amigo, pero sabía cómo salir airosa de situaciones así, así que pese a las caras escandalizadas de sus amigas, se giró con una sonrisa falsa para mirar a Sirius, le arregló la corbata y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

\- Mi hijo Sirius y su amigo están experimentando esa "fase rebelde" – explicó con toda calma – Al señor Potter se le subieron los humos a la cabeza después de convertirse en el capitán del equipo de Quidditch… Quizás recuerden su apellido. Sus padres estuvieron involucrados en un escándalo reciente. Todo parece indicar que escondían a una familia de delincuentes y sangres sucias en su casa… Y claro, supongo que el señor Potter está un poco sensible frente al tema.

Las dos mujeres asintieron con toda calma, mirando a James como si se tratara de un espécimen de un circo que se había arrancado y se había ido a meter al lugar menos indicado. Los dos amigos se miraron, cruzando pensamientos sin la necesidad de decirse nada. La tregua de paz se había acabado.

\- ¿Te imaginas, Sirius? – preguntó James como en tono de broma - ¿Esconder sangre sucias?

\- Que horrible, amigo – respondió el otro poniendo cara de preocupación – Eso sería tratarlos _casi_ como magos normales…

\- Aunque, ¿sabes? El otro día conversé con uno de ellos y pues, no lo sé – dijo fingiendo confusión – Por un segundo pensé que sonaban exactamente como magos normales.

\- Sí, yo tampoco he podido ver la diferencia aún – corroboró Sirius asintiendo – Parece que es algo que solamente ven los viejos estirados y conservadores que tienen una varita metida en el culo.

\- Señoras, ha sido un placer conocerlas – dijo James haciendo una reverencia exagerada en noventa grados – Pero Londres nos espera con mucha parafernalia, alcohol y cosas más raras.

\- No te olvides de las chicas muggles, Potter. Idealmente las punk londinenses llenas de tatuajes y aros – le recordó Sirius. Y antes de que su madre pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, le plantó un beso sonoro y brusco en la mejilla – No volveré hasta la pascua. Adiós, madre.

Los dos salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron antes de que se desatara un caos, mientras Walburga se recuperaba de lo que había sido ese inesperado huracán de palabras. Sin embargo, mantener la calma y las apariencias era el juego que mejor sabía jugar, Por dentro ardía en furia, pero en las afueras, se las arregló para darle a sus invitadas una excelente explicación que la dejara bien parada sobre el comportamiento de los dos chicos.

James y Sirius llegaron a la mansión Potter casi una hora después y por un segundo se miraron risueños y orgullosos de sí mismos. Pero al segundo siguiente, sus expresiones cambiaron a una más preocupada. Sirius tomó aire y exhaló.

\- Puedes esperar a que esas viejas ridículas le vayan con todo el chisme a Minchum o a Crouch.

\- Lo sé. Advertiré a mi padre de lo que he hecho – respondió James – Y en cuanto a ti… Se va a vengar, tu madre.

\- A toda costa. Pero ya no es hora de preocuparse por eso. Vamos a hacer lo que dijimos desde un comienzo, ¿quieres? Las señoritas londinenses nos esperan.

\- Le enviaré una lechuza a Peter.

\- Buena idea.

Sirius aprovechó la ocasión para escribirle una carta a Remus, quien se había quedado solo en Hogwarts. Le contó brevemente lo ocurrido en la fiesta de su madre, y se despidió asegurándole que nada sería lo mismo sin él.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en pijamas y completamente a solas, el licántropo acarició la cabeza de Grey frente al fuego mientras leía la carta. No estaba aburrido, pero sintió un poco de envidia por sus amigos disfrutando de Londres. A su vez, entendía muy bien que Dumbledore le estaba literalmente cuidando el pellejo al mantenerlo allí, así que se contentó con no pensar demasiado en las aventuras de sus amigos, y esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras imaginaba a James y a Sirius burlándose de la señora Walburga.


	14. Cornamenta

**14  
Cornamenta**

Las vacaciones habían terminado y todos los alumnos habían regresado al segundo semestre de Hogwarts. James había llegado diferente, o al menos eso sentía. Se había divertido muchísimo en Londres, y había adquirido diferentes _experiencias_ en su paso por algunos bares. Y Sirius, quien había sido el artífice de la idea y quien estaba más emocionado en un inicio, se había conformado con sólo mirar a su mejor amigo. Peter se había contentado con hacerle compañía a Sirius.

El problema más inmediato de aquellas vacaciones desenfrenadas, es que el ego de James Potter había alcanzado nuevos y alarmantes niveles. Así que había partido la mañana uniendo los pies de un alumno de segundo de Slytherin mientras iba de camino a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Veo que alguien llegó algo revolucionado de sus vacaciones – comentó Remus.

\- Hemos creado un monstruo, lunático – le respondió Sirius, mientras James se adelantaba por los terrenos del castillo, siendo seguido por Peter - ¿Alguna novedad durante navidad?

\- Ninguna, sólo tuve la transformación más jodida y dolorosa hasta ahora.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Algún día voy a matar a Greyback – le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No intentaré detenerte. Pero me refería a si te habían llegado más cartas o mensajes extraños en estos días.

Remus se metió la mano al bolsillo con un movimiento simple y sacó un papel tan pequeño y delgado como lo había sido el primero. Después del primer mensaje no había dado permiso para que su lechuza volviera a dejar Hogwarts, pero esta vez el mensaje llegó en otra ave que no era de él y que sabía perfectamente cuál ventana del castillo era la de su dormitorio. _"Acabas de firmar tu sentencia"._

\- Supongo que no me verán demasiado este verano – dijo, intentando sonar lo más calmo y genial posible, cuando por dentro quería morir – Lo peor de todo es que saben que me quedé en el castillo en vacaciones y en dónde duermo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Estaba débil como nunca por una transformación completamente fuera de lo usual, que lo había dejado lleno de sus propias mordidas (por suerte ninguna de ellas en lugares visibles). Y en medio de eso, le llegaba una amenaza de muerte. Literalmente. Se había aguantado las lágrimas y había ido inmediatamente a hablar con Dumbledore, pero no había ninguna palabra que pudiera calmarlo en esa situación.

\- Tú no deberías ser el que tiene que esconderse – respondió Sirius, sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo – James tiene razón. Deberíamos ir a buscar a este hijo de puta—

\- Primero que nada, insisto en eso de que es genial que tengan una visión tan buena de ustedes mismos, pero enfréntenlo. Ni tú ni James están capacitados.

\- Nada de eso – replicó, porfiado.

\- Y si por algún milagro encontraran a Greyback, detenerlo a él no solucionará el problema general.

\- ¿Quién está hablando de Greyback? Estoy hablando del maldito Voldemort.

\- Oh, ¿enserio? – preguntó riendo, burlesco - ¿Qué les pasó estas vacaciones a James y a ti? ¿Se volvieron locos o adquirieron algún súper poder del que no estoy enterado?

\- No estoy diciendo que será fácil ni que será rápido. Pero siempre he pensado que todos se están complicando demasiado. Voldemort pecará de arrogante en algún momento. ¿Y Greyback? Sé que no crees que tiene una pizca de inteligencia—

\- De hecho, ¿sabes lo que pienso? – preguntó quitándole el papelito de las manos a su amigo – Que hay un jodido hombre lobo infiltrado en el Ministerio. Y no en cualquier departamento, sino en el departamento de mi padre. Quizás hasta sea un amigo cercano de él, por Merlín…

\- No hagas conjeturas, lunático. No, ¿sabes qué? En realidad puede ser… Esto es demasiado serio y no puedes seguir ocultándolo del resto. Lo siento. ¡James, ven aquí!

James se dio media vuelta, confundido, mientras se detenía en su lugar. Peter paró junto a él. Estaban atrasados y la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas comenzaría en menos de cinco minutos, pero para el mayor de los cuatro chicos, eso había pasado a otro plano en el momento en que alguien había amenazado de muerte a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- No iremos a clases.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

\- Tenemos que hablar algo muy serio.

Remus lo miró suplicante por un segundo. No quería que James y Peter se enteraran aún de todo el tema de los mensajes de los hombres lobo y le agregaran nuevas tonalidades de parafernalia a la situación. Ya era suficiente con uno de sus amigos creyéndose un héroe trágico que quería ir en busca de Voldemort. No necesitaba a otro.

Sirius pareció entender la indirecta, pero ya tenía la completa atención de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué? – insistió - ¿Qué hay que hablar?

\- Es que… Lo que pasa… – balbuceó pensando en una excusa.

\- Está triste – lo ayudó Remus.

\- ¿Triste? – preguntó Peter.

\- Volver a Hogwarts le recordó lo terrible que fue perder a su primer amor – continuó, aguantando la risa, mientras Sirius le daba un disimulado codazo para demostrar su descontento – Míralo.

Tanto James como el pequeño chico rubio a su lado miraban a sus otros dos amigos completamente desconcertados, como si no pudiesen estar hablando del mismo Sirius que ellos conocían. Pero, justo entonces, el moreno se las arregló para poner su cara más deprimida y desviar su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Sí… - murmuró en voz baja.

\- ¡Pero, Sirius! – reclamó James, acercándose a él - ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que nadie se podía enamorar a esta edad! ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que sólo valía la pena corretear tras chicas londinenses!

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una cría sensible y emocional – dijo mientras escuchaba a Remus aguantándose la risa.

\- Predica pero no practica – volvió a "ayudarlo", Remus.

\- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar tan seriamente? – le preguntó Peter – Está claro que ninguno de nosotros puede ayudarte demasiado. Todos somos un maldito desastre.

\- ¡Yo no me creo todo esto! – dijo James, suspicaz. Abrió la boca como para replicar un buen discurso, pero se detuvo con un movimiento brusco y una mueca de asco. Luego se arqueó ligeramente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se preocuparon sus tres amigos.

\- Sí, sí – respondió, tomando aire, aun con expresión de asco – Por un segundo creí que iba a vomitar.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz masculina tras de ellos.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era un electivo compartido junto a Slytherin, y parecía que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban llegando atrasados. Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes y Snape venían caminando juntos desde el castillo y se habían detenido tras verlos de pie a medio camino.

\- Ah, ahora entiendo ese olor vomitivo.

\- ¿Qué les pasó el otro día? – dijo Mulciber con una risita provocativa – Se fueron bastante rápido de la fiesta de navidad. No alcanzaron a disfrutar la conversación que tuvimos luego sobre los alumnos de sangre sucia en Hogwarts.

Sin mediar más conversación, James le dio un combo en la mitad del rostro, haciendo que el chico de Slytherin se llevara las manos a la cara. Nadie se lo esperaba, así que todos quedaron ligeramente desconcertados por un segundo sin reaccionar. Luego todos se pusieron a la defensiva por si tenían que pelear siguiendo a sus líderes.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Potter?! – gritó Mulciber - ¡Me rompiste la nariz!

En efecto, una vez que dejó al descubierto su rostro, éste estaba cubierto de sangre que salía profusamente de su nariz, ligeramente chueca hacia un lado.

\- ¡Vamos a decirle al profesor Slughorn! – sugirió Avery – A ver si te expulsan de una vez, Potter.

Los cinco Slytherin miraron a James con desprecio y se devolvieron por el camino que los llevaba al castillo.

\- ¿Qué demonios, James? – preguntó Remus intentando sonar calmado – Eso fue completamente innecesario.

\- Ya no lo soporto – respondió, como si fuera excusa suficiente.

\- La regla número uno de pelearse con alguien es no dejar que los profesores sepan… - dijo Peter, preocupado – La profesora McGonagall ya está furiosa con nosotros, James. Quizás Avery tenga razón y te—

\- ¡Nada de eso! ¿Saben qué? No tengo tiempo. Odio que me arruinen el día tan temprano por la mañana.

El chico se fue refunfuñando también en dirección al castillo sin esperar a sus demás amigos, que se quedaron de pie en la mitad del camino hacia su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- ¿Y a éste que le ha pasado? – preguntó Remus.

\- Creo que su narcisismo explotó después de que le fue bien con un par de chicas durante las vacaciones – le explicó Peter – Fuimos a un bar muggle, nos emborrachamos un poco y de repente… ¡Desapareció!

\- ¿Desapareció?

\- Conoció a una fanática de los Rolling Stones y se encamó con ella. Además, la tipa era mayor que él o algo así. Tenía como veinte.

\- ¡¿James con una tipa de veinte?!

\- ¡No tenía veinte! – replicó Sirius dándole un manotazo en la cabeza a Peter – Deja de exagerar todo. Sólo tenía dieciocho.

\- Sirius está celoso porque James le lleva ventaja en el tema ahora.

\- Claro que no – dijo riendo y empujándolo.

\- A él no le resultó con nadie…

\- No busqué nada con nadie – corrigió algo aburrido - ¿Sabes qué? Da lo mismo.

Remus sonrió mirando a Sirius de reojo. Es verdad que se había pasado semanas hablando de cuántas chicas se iba a ligar en Londres durante las vacaciones, así que era más que extraño que de pronto no hubiese buscado nada con nadie y se contentara con mirar a James haciendo lo que había planeado para sí mismo.

\- Iré a buscar a James – anunció el más pequeño de los amigos, emprendiendo su marcha.

Nuevamente, el licántropo y la oveja negra se quedaban solos.

\- Entonces… - dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo – ¿Qué ocurrió con tus planes sobre buscar chicas punk londinenses?

\- El mundo mortal se ve demasiado simple ahora que conocí a una medio veela - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- O… Te enamoraste de esa chica, independiente de si es una medio veela o no, y por eso no quieres estar con nadie más.

\- Nunca pierdes la esperanza de que me convierta en un humano sentimental, ¿verdad? Ya les reconocí que me gusta, pero no exageremos. No es nada serio. De hecho, es bueno que no haya alcanzado a pedirle la dirección y todo eso porque realmente no la quería. Ustedes me metieron ideas en la cabeza.

\- Claro – respondió no muy convencido.

\- ¡De verdad! ¡No quería su estúpida dirección!

\- Entonces… ¿No fuiste a la lechucería temprano esta mañana mientras James se duchaba?

\- Sí, fui – reconoció - Fui por motivos muy diferentes. No estaba esperando una carta de ella.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- ¡No!

\- Porque cuando una persona recién regresa de sus vacaciones… No espera correspondencia de su familia o de sus amigos inmediatamente al regresar a la escuela – dijo riendo.

\- Ahora me estás provocando, Moony – replicó el otro, dándose por vencido – Está bien, supongo… Lo admito. No me puedo sacar a esta chica de la cabeza y esperaba tener una carta de ella para poder mantener el contacto de alguna manera pero, no había nada...

\- Ya veo.

\- ¡Aunque eso es bueno! – reflexionó para sí mismo, sin poder detener la verborrea – Es bueno porque así no sé más de ella y puedo olvidarme de que todo esto pasó alguna vez. Quiero decir, dudo que alguna vez vuelva a encontrar a una chica tan hermosa que comente como si nada que le gustaría vencer a Voldemort por sí sola pero…

\- Bueno, Marlene McKinnon… - comenzó a decir el licántropo.

\- ¡Marlene McKinnon! – gritó el moreno emocionado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Marlene McKinnon es la chica más hermosa en Hogwarts y dicen que también está muy metida en todo eso de la causa y que quiere ser auror cuando salga de la escuela.

\- Sí, eso era lo que iba a—

\- ¿Ves? No necesito quedarme pegado con esta chica.

\- Sirius—

\- Aunque… - continuó, interrumpiendo a su amigo – Alex era una medio veela. Hacía que me sintiera encantado por ella… Literalmente encantado. Marlene jamás me va a encantar de esa manera. Era como estar en las nubes, Moony. Sólo hablar con ella… Cuando la besé, imagina, no lo sé… Un hechizo aturdidor y regocijante a la vez. Nunca más voy a conseguir imitar esa sensación, ¿verdad? Es lo que dicen sobre la cocaína.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- De que las veelas producen adicción, como la cocaína. Marlene no me va a provocar adicción. ¿O sí? Bueno, Potter es adicto a Evans de alguna manera, y ella no es una medio veela. Claramente.

\- ¿Quieres callarte por un segundo? Por Merlín. Menos mal que James y Peter no están aquí para escucharte decir todas estas idioteces… - dijo divertido.

\- Lo sé – reconoció nervioso – De hecho estoy preocupado por mí mismo. Yo no soy así.

Remus comenzó a reír mientras lo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡No te rías! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo creo que de verdad estoy bajo un hechizo! – explicó con una convicción casi admirable en sus palabras – Un hechizo de veela.

\- ¡Sirius! – replicó más fuerte para hacerse notar - ¿No te das cuenta de que es mucho más sencillo que eso?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Estás enamorado. Ese supuesto hechizo aturdidor y regocijante del que hablas no son más que maripositas en tu estómago.

\- ¡No!

\- Sí. No es un hechizo de veela. A eso le llaman amor los seres humanos normales – dijo riendo - Te has enamorado de esa chica.

Sirius lucía devastado y avergonzado, como si acabaran de descubrirlo haciendo algo muy malo. Y era malo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estúpidamente vulnerable. Y su cabeza ya era de esas que andaban a mil kilómetros por hora en un día común y corriente, pero, ¿ahora? Ni siquiera podía dormir en la noche.

\- No le voy a decir a nadie – le aseguró para que se quedara tranquilo, notando que el tema lo tenía algo nervioso – Además… Siempre está la posibilidad de que le escribas a Durmstrang.

\- Eso es jodidamente brillante – replicó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

\- A veces lo más obvio no se nos ocurre – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Muy brillante – murmuró para sí mismo, en medio de la niebla.

A ambos se les ocurrió comenzar a emprender el camino de regreso al castillo, pues una tupida y densa niebla continuaba entrando y destruyendo la escaza visibilidad. Y ya no tenía ni caso llegar tan tarde a su clase…

– Por cierto, Sirius. ¿Cómo es que te has salido con la tuya después de navidad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pensé que te castigarían, o te harían la vida miserable. O que al menos te enviarían un vociferador a primera hora en la mañana.

\- Ah, ¿no lo sabes, Remus? La indiferencia es el látigo preferido de mi madre.

Mientras tanto, James ya había citado al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Mulciber lo había acusado al jefe de su casa y la voz se había corrido rápido. Sabía que iban a retarlo y a castigarlo pero no le importaba. Se sentía extraño. Todavía tenía esas fuertes náuseas y estaba como irritado.

\- Potter, dígame que tiene una buena razón para hacerlo que hizo o no respondo de mí.

La seria profesora lo miraba de brazos cruzados sentada al otro lado de su escritorio. Como nunca parecía dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda, pero justo en aquella ocasión, no tenía demasiadas excusas. Debía ser un nuevo record… No llevaba si quiera una mañana entera en Hogwarts desde las vacaciones y ya le vendría un castigo.

\- No – dijo con honestidad – Iba a hablar mal de los "sangre sucia". Me adelanté.

\- Tengo que enviarle una lechuza a sus padres, señor Potter. Esta conducta ya no puede seguir así… Desde ya se encuentra en estado condicional. Eso significa, y le estoy advirtiendo para que después no haya llantos, que una cosa más como esta, y será expulsado.

\- De acuerdo. Lo siento – respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- ¿Se siente bien?

\- Sí, sí – mintió – Adiós, profesora.

La profesora McGonagall no le había dado permiso alguno para irse ni había dado por terminada la conversación, pero James sintió que tenía que volver a su habitación cuanto antes o iba a vomitar en medio del despacho.

Subió corriendo las escaleras del desierto castillo, pues todos se encontraban en el primer bloque de clases, y cuando por fin llegó se encontró a sus demás amigos mirándolo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Peter.

\- Me siento súper raro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

\- Es como la sensación de náuseas que sentí después de tomar la poción para transformarme en animago. Siento que se me repite.

\- Pero… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Ya lo sé, Peter – dijo cerrando las cortinas con apuro – Me molesta la luz. _Argh_ , todo me molesta para ser sincero.

\- James – llamó Remus - ¡Son los síntomas!

\- ¿Qué síntomas?

\- ¿Qué acaso soy el único de ustedes tres que leyó el libro a pesar de que _no_ se tomó la poción? – preguntó el licántropo indignado – Decía algo así como que cuando el cuerpo se encuentre dispuesto para la transformación de animago, mostraría ciertos síntomas. No los recuerdo todos, pero había náuseas, fotofobia y…

\- ¿Irritación? ¿Sensación de querer escapar?

\- ¡Eso! Tu animal interno quiere salir o algo así. En serio… _lean_ el libro.

\- Entonces… - dijo nervioso - ¿Debería intentar transformarme?

\- ¡Espera! – chilló Peter desde su cama - ¿No decía el libro que dolía mucho?

\- Decía que podía doler si era relativamente forzada o algo salía mal – corrigió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos – No creo que sea el caso de James, si está pasando por todos esos síntomas.

Los tres miraron a su amigo, y él hizo lo mismo, algo dudoso, ansioso, sintiendo una energía electrizante corriendo por su cuerpo. Sí, ahora creía que estaba al borde de convertirse. Ahora se sentía confiado. Iba a cambiar… Iba a descubrir por fin, qué animal era. Por sobretodo, iba a poder acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones.

Por mucho que le diera un poco de miedo, no era nada comparado a su curiosidad. Así que se animó.

Sin tener idea lo que estaba haciendo, sin tener idea como gatillar la transformación, cerró los ojos e intentó darle una orden a su propio cuerpo como si se tratara de un hechizo. Y al rato sintió como todo cambiaba, tanto dentro como fuera. Desde su olfato, sus dimensiones, hasta su palpitar. Era consciente de todo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a sus tres amigos mirándolo, impresionados. Para él, toda la habitación estaba en matices amarillos o color ocre. Era un enorme y orgulloso ciervo cornado, de pie como si nada en el medio de la habitación.

\- Que me parta un rayo – dijo Remus.


	15. El Mapa del Merodeador

**N/A:** Gracias todos los que leen Bienvenida a S.O.B LAUREANO! Y como siempre, a mi fiel comentadora, Evasis. ¿En serio pensaste que Sirius lo lograría primero? Yo no lo sé. Como James era el líder designado… Pero es cierto que J.K dijo que ambos eran igual de hábiles. Pronto aparecerán Canuto y Colagusano, pero en este capítulo aparecerá algo más. Espero que te guste.

 **15  
El Mapa del Merodeador**

Era la primera clase de Estudios Muggles tras regresar de las vacaciones de navidad, aquella mañana fría del día martes. Ahí estaba Sirius Black, de pie frente a la pizarra, contándole a todos sus compañeros por qué el lápiz grafito y el sacapuntas eran el mejor invento muggle.

Sus otros tres amigos estaban preocupados en otras cosas y no le prestaban atención como el resto de la clase. En realidad, las únicas que le prestaban atención eran las chicas de Ravenclaw que lo miraban con interés no por lo que hablaba, sino porque era guapo. La profesora Yusra Burbage estaba encantada de que alguno de sus alumnos se tomara tan enserio su materia.

James dejó de escucharlo tan pronto como dijo la palabra "grafito", pues le traía malos recuerdos de su último encuentro fallido con Lily Evans. Además, estaba en las nubes y no podía concentrarse en nada aparte de su transformación en animago.

\- Y por eso creo que deberíamos proponer a la administración remplazar las estúpidas plumas por estos lápices muggles – terminó de decir para regresar a su banco.

Las chicas de Ravenclaw aplaudieron al igual que la profesora Burbage, mientras sus mejores amigos se burlaban de él. Un alumno de la casa contraria se puso de pie para continuar la ronda de disertaciones. Llevaba un enorme y pesado artefacto cuadrado con dos antenas de metal.

\- Muy interesante, señor Black – susurró James con ironía – Nunca había oído tanta mierda irreverente en toda mi vida.

\- Yo personalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sirius – dijo un mucho más comprensivo Remus – Untar la pluma en tinta a cada rato es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme ahora que este ramo inútil.

\- ¿Te crees muy importante ahora que te transformaste? – replicó Sirius burlesco – Porque Peter y yo tomamos la misma poción, que te recuerdo, hicimos juntos. Así que es sólo cosa de tiempo hasta que—

\- Ya, ya, no sé por qué te pones a la defensiva.

A gusto de Remus, James sí estaba realmente insoportable. Había llegado insoportable desde sus vacaciones, pero era incluso peor desde que se había transformado en un ciervo la noche anterior. Era como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en alguien intocable, y no hacia la excepción ni siquiera con ellos. Sirius lo hacía notar cada vez que podía. Él no decía nada y Peter todavía lo perseguía con admiración.

\- Piensa esto, James – continuó Sirius – Si lográramos que Hogwarts implemente los lápices muggles obligatoriamente, ¿no sería genial ver la cara de los Slytherin?

\- Quizás – contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención. Estaba preocupado dibujando un enorme ciervo cornado en una esquina de su pergamino.

Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda a su ignorado amigo y la clase siguió sin mayores percances.

Pero esa aura de tranquilidad no duró demasiado, pues, la venganza de Mulciber por su nariz rota no se hizo esperar. Durante la hora de almuerzo los cuatro amigos salieron a los terrenos del castillo para que nadie los escuchara conversar sobre sus transformaciones en animales, cuando fueron arribados por el grupo de Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quieres que te empareje la nariz? – preguntó el chico de cabello azabache y gafas.

\- ¿Para qué tan agresivo? Yo que venía a traerte un regalo. Mira – dijo buscando algo en su mochila – Lo vi y fue imposible no pensar en ti y en tus amigos.

El alumno sacó una especie de revista de su bolso y se la tiró al grupo de chicos, esperando tranquilamente para ver su reacción. Avery y Rosier, que se encontraban con él, hacían lo mismo junto a él.

Era un diario especial. Un diario oscuro. Un diario creado por y para gente como ellos. Detallaba noticias y los últimos avances en la limpieza de la sangre. En la portada aparecía una fotografía en movimiento de una quema de varitas y otros utensilios mágicos. La noticia señalaba con orgullo que finalmente les habían quitado sus propiedades mágicas a "los impostores" que se hacían pasar por magos.

Pero sí eran magos… Sólo que eran hijos de muggles. James no pudo evitar pensar en Lily, con su corazón apretado. ¿Serían capaces de quitarle su varita a una bruja tan maravillosa y diestra como ella? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de seguir con ese montaje de fingir que personas llenas de magia como ella, no eran magos?

Se puso de pie, furioso. Remus lo empujó de regreso al suelo. Fue la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero tenía que impedir que su amigo se peleara a golpes de nuevo y terminaran por expulsarlo.

\- Salgan de nuestra vista – dijo el licántropo – Salgan de nuestra vista _ahora_.

\- ¿Preocupado, Lupin? – preguntó Rosier con sorna - ¿Preocupado de que llegue hasta aquí? Supongo que Gryffindor y Hufflepuff serán las casas más perjudicadas con la limpieza—

\- Dumbledore jamás permitirá que lleguen hasta aquí – se metió Peter.

\- Oh, claro. Aunque, no puedes esperar que Dumbledore esté aquí para siempre. Muchas cosas podrían ocurrir - dijo Mulciber inocentemente.

\- ¿En serio, Mulciber? – se metió James mientras cerraba sus puños - ¿Tan mal están las cosas que sugieres abiertamente que _algo_ le podría pasar a Dumbledore?

\- Yo no he dicho nada.

\- Te agradezco el regalo, Mulciber – dijo Sirius guardándose la revista en un bolsillo – Lamentablemente tenemos que irnos a Encantamientos. Adiós, adiós, primores.

La pandilla se fue aburrida tras verificar que no habían logrado provocar lo suficiente a los merodeadores.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – le gritó James a Remus.

\- Porque no necesitas llegar a los puños de nuevo y que te expulsen. No seas tonto, James. ¿No te das cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que estos idiotas vinieron a buscar? Y tú ibas a caer.

\- ¿Por qué guardaste ese estúpido diario? – le preguntó Peter a Sirius.

\- Me voy a suscribir, de hecho. Quiero saber todos los pasos de Voldemort y sus seguidores, ¿y qué mejor forma que esta?

\- ¿No se te revolvió el estómago de rabia al verlo? – preguntó James.

\- Sí, pero es mejor saber que no saber.

\- La cosa está peor de lo que imaginábamos. Cuando esto se salga un poco más de control va a ser peligroso tener pelmazos como Mulciber en el colegio. Gente que introduce y lee este tipo de cosas – dijo Remus.

\- No tenemos que quitarles un ojo de encima – sugirió Peter.

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – dijo James – El castillo es demasiado grande y no podemos seguirlo a todas partes ni entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

\- Bueno, diseñemos un método para tenerlo vigilado entonces – dijo Remus – Diseñemos… Qué se yo, un mapa o algo así… Un mapa mágico… Un mapa que muestre dónde está Mulciber, todo el día.

James y Sirius lo miraron como si Remus acabara de tener la idea más impresionante e inteligente en la historia de la magia. Un mapa mágico que mostrara a todos los alumnos y profesores, o en general cualquier ser humano dentro de todas las plantas del castillo no sólo era increíble para espiar sino también para evitar cualquier plan temible de los alumnos simpatizantes con los mortífagos.

\- Mierda, Remus, eres brillante – dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- A veces – respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de terminar la jornada de clases, los cuatro chicos regresaron a la Sala Común en donde se encontraban ya al menos una veintena de alumnos. Se reunieron en un rincón, tomando una mesa redonda para ellos, para discutir sus ideas sobre la revista mágica de Mulciber y cómo poder crear el mapa que Remus había sugerido. Pero algo así resultaba muy difícil para el nivel de estudios que ellos tenían.

\- Creo que es demasiado – dijo el menor de los chicos, tratando que su honestidad no fuera callada con burlas – Lo de los animagos ya fue demasiado arriesgado. Para serles sincero, ni siquiera pensé que iba a dar resultado. Y ahora me estoy muriendo de miedo. Pero, ¿además crear este mapa? Dudo que podamos hacerlo…

\- ¿Por qué te estás muriendo de miedo? – preguntó James sorprendido.

\- ¡De verdad no creí que fuera a funcionar cuando accedí a hacerlo! Y ahora… Como Sirius dijo, debería ser cosa de tiempo para que nos transformemos. Yo… Dije que sí para que se quedaran contentos… Ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo por mí con la poción y los hechizos… ¿Se dan cuenta de que si alguien sabe que somos animagos ilegales nos enviarán a Azkaban? ¡Irnos a Azkaban!

\- Por Merlín, cállate – reclamó Sirius – Peter, deja de ser tan dramático todo el tiempo. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Siempre estás pensando en lo peor. Siempre piensas que nos van a descubrir, que nos van a castigar, hasta que te vas a morir. ¡Nadie lo va a saber!

\- Pero si alguien lo sabe—

\- Nadie lo va a saber – repitió James con toda tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos – Relájate, Peter. Es verdad que te estresas demasiado por todo. Ahora, volviendo al tema, esto de la revista podría ser útil. Sirius tenía razón… El Profeta no informó sobre esto, miren: _"Familia de muggles asesinada en Dufftown. La marca tenebrosa flotó majestuosa durante al menos tres horas antes de que una brigada del Ministerio llegara"._

Lily acababa de pasar por el túnel del retrato de la Dama Gorda después de una ronda de patrullaje por los pasillos. Cada día que pasaba, Remus hacía menos sus deberes como prefecto. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero intentaba cubrirlo para que McGonagall no se diera cuenta.

Se acercó a ellos a paso decidido. Sí, le disgustaba tener que si quiera mirar a James, pero necesitaba darle a Sirius una noticia importante. Durante sus vacaciones se le había ocurrido cómo encantar la moto permanentemente para que volara, pero necesitaba comprobarlo. El chico iba a estar contentísimo cuando supiera.

Pero cuando se acercó, antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, escuchó una conversación sin querer.

" _¿Qué pasará si Voldemort se hace con el Ministerio? Quizás Mulciber tenga razón y le quiten sus varitas a los nacidos muggles"_ susurró Remus y James le respondió _"Dumbledore jamás lo permitiría. Se tomaría Hogwarts por el bien de los alumnos…"_.

\- ¿De qué… están hablando? – preguntó Lily pausadamente, aunque lo sabía perfectamente. Su intuición se encendió como una alarma roja girando.

\- ¡Evans! – dijo Sirius con sorpresa, e intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente – Que bueno que llegas porque me muero de hambre, ¿tienes comida? Mataría por una rana de chocolate. Tráeme una rana de chocolate, por favor.

\- Escuché lo que estaban diciendo. Soy hija de muggles. Exijo que me digan lo que está pasando, _ahora._

\- _Shhhh_ – la hizo callar James– La idea es que nadie más se entere, Evans. Guarda silencio.

\- Si no quieren que nadie más se entere, ¿Cómo se les ocurre hablarlo en medio de la Sala común?

\- La pelirroja tiene un punto – dijo Sirius – Vamos a nuestro dormitorio.

\- ¡Pero quiero que me digan! – protestó la chica.

\- Entonces… Tendrás que ir al dormitorio – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El dormitorio de chicas era limpio y ordenado, decorado con cortinas de colores y en general, muy femenino. Por un hechizo mágico habían logrado que oliera constantemente a lavanda como si fuera primavera permanentemente. El dormitorio de los chicos no era así para nada. Prácticamente no se veía el suelo, cubierto de ropa sucia, pergaminos y hasta comida. El olor que había en esa pieza era lo más similar a la muerte de la primavera, pensó Lily.

Agitó la varita y todas las camisas comenzaron a separarse automáticamente entre las sucias y las limpias. Las sucias se apilaron en un rincón mientras las limpias se doblaron y se guardaron solas en los armarios. Las cajas de dulces y chocolates regresaron a su lugar guardándose en cajones y los pergaminos se doblaron y regresaron a los bolsos y mochilas. Las ventanas se abrieron de par en par para ventilar la habitación. Parecía que era la primera vez que alguien limpiaba ahí desde el inicio del curso en Septiembre.

\- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Remus con pesar – McGonagall nos tiene prohibido limpiar esta pieza con magia.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero no lo sabía! – dijo Lily – 5 puntos más para Gryffindor.

\- ¡Pelea de prefectos! – dijo James fingiendo emoción.

\- ¿Van a decirme lo que saben o no?

La siguiente hora los chicos le explicaron lo de Mulciber a Lily y posteriormente compartieron sus opiniones al respecto y escucharon las de ella. Ninguno de los amigos era _sangre sucia_ como lo era ella, así que sus pensamientos al respecto fueron muy bienvenidos. A pesar de que los comentarios irónicos y los insultos inteligentes entre ellos no pudieron ser dejados de lado en la conversación, fue una de las más animadas y cómplices que pudieron tener con Lily.

\- Le preguntaré a Severus… No me va a negar información a mí. De seguro escucha muchas estupideces en la Sala Común de su casa – anunció la chica después de un rato.

\- De seguro él también las dice – murmuró Peter por lo bajo. Todos menos Remus y Lily rieron ante el comentario.

\- Sev no es así – aclaró la colorina frunciendo el entrecejo – Podrá ser muchas cosas… Pero no es un maldito discriminador lleno de odio con tendencias sociópatas.

\- Para no ser uno, se junta con varios de ellos – dijo James.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie con molestia – Ah, casi me olvidaba… Sirius, te venía a buscar a ti.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

\- Te iba a decir que fuéramos a la Sala de los Menesteres… Se me ocurrió una forma de hechizar tu moto y quería—

No alcanzó a terminar y Sirius ya se había puesto de pie de un salto y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Pero, hey! – lo llamó la chica – Ya no. Se nos fue el tiempo en esto… No podemos salir a esta hora.

\- ¡No bromees, Evans! Eres prefecta y a mí no me importan las estúpidas reglas de este colegio – dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa radiante de felicidad - ¡Vamos ahora! ¡No podré dormir si no!

\- Bueno, supongo…

Lily pareció reflexionar un segundo mientras James miró a su mejor amigo como si ir con ella fuera como traicionarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sirius ya se estaba colocando una chaqueta, emocionado como un niño pequeño en Navidad. Ambos alumnos salieron por el túnel del retrato ante la mirada interrogante de varios alumnos que aún se encontraban en la Sala Común.

Sólo minutos después los dos jóvenes magos entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres en donde se encontraron con torres interminablemente altas de cachivaches y objetos apilados. En el centro, aún tapada con una sábana blanca, se encontraba el bulto de la moto de Sirius.

\- Es el momento de la verdad… - dijo la chica apuntando la motocicleta con su varita.

Recitó un encantamiento que Sirius nunca había escuchado en su vida, y un haz de luz azulado salió desde la punta hasta ella. Nada ocurrió.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste…?

\- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo – replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos y en silencio. Sirius estaba ansioso, pero esto también significaba algo importante para Lily. Ese nivel de encantamientos estaba muy por sobre el nivel de ella, de hecho, de Hogwarts. Era magia que hacían funcionarios especializados de ciertas áreas del Ministerio.

El chico se sentó en la moto con parsimonia y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Puso sus manos sobre el manubrio con total delicadeza. Por un minuto Lily creyó que Sirius acercó su oído para escuchar a su moto, como si tuviera algo que decir, pero en verdad sólo quería escuchar como ronroneaba el motor después de encenderla. El chico se giró hacia ella.

\- ¿No vas a venir?

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- No, los Duendecillos de Cornualles que hay allá al fondo – replicó irónico - ¡Por supuesto que tú!

\- Está bien, supongo… - dijo subiéndose en la parte de atrás - ¿Sabes manejar esta cosa, verdad?

\- No, pero… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

No le dio tiempo para replicar nada en contra y mucho menos para bajarse y aceleró.

La chica soltó un ligero gritito de miedo mientras se agarraba con más fuerzas a medida que la motocicleta aumentaba su velocidad y de pronto ocurrió. Miró de re ojo como se elevaban entre medio de las torres de objetos apilados. En el despegue sin querer pasaron a llevar una que se desplomó metiendo muchísimo ruido. Lily escuchó a Sirius reír con una carcajada, como un niño, y se relajó mientras volvía a acelerar aún más. Lo había logrado de verdad, estaban volando en medio de la Sala de Menesteres.

Después de dar una vueltecita mientras Sirius se acostumbraba a manejar la moto, con un par de momentos críticos que hicieron que Lily casi escupiera su corazón por la impresión, bajaron suavemente y se estacionaron en medio del lugar. Había sido adrenalínico y entretenido incluso para alguien como ella que no disfrutaba de ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, Evans! – gritó, una vez de pie nuevamente - ¡De verdad lo hiciste!

\- No puedo creerlo… ¡No puedo creer que acabamos de volar por la Sala de Menesteres!

\- ¿Sabes cuántas reglas rompiste? – preguntó riendo.

\- Parece que juntarme con ustedes me hace pésimo, ¿eh?

\- Yo creo que te hace más genial.

Volvió a tapar la motocicleta con la sábana, con el corazón todavía latiéndole a mil por hora. Estaba eufórico… En las nubes. ¡Su moto volaba! No podía ocuparla todavía en Hogwarts pero lo haría, eventualmente. La sacaría de allí y daría paseos interminables mirando todo desde el aire. ¡Hasta podría irse a recorrer el mundo en ella, como siempre había querido!

\- Nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida, Evans – le confesó sonriendo – De verdad. Te debo una. Gracias, Lily.

\- De nada – respondió ella complacida al ver lo feliz que estaba su amigo.

\- Eres brillante – dijo Sirius y estuvo a punto de abrazarla de nuevo pero en vez de eso partió corriendo hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Lily

\- ¡A contarle a los chicos! – gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de perderse al otro lado del umbral.


	16. Dumbledore

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes leen! Y a la fiel Evasis, gracias por comentar el cap anterior. La verdad es que de "El peor recuerdo de Snape" (HP5) se me da a entender que James era el peorcito por aquella época, pero no te desanimes que definitivamente se vendrá un cambio de roles en el futuro y luego probablemente te caiga mal Sirius (?) Broma. Medio broma.

 **16  
Dumbledore**

Sirius salió de la Sala de los Menesteres apurado y algo nervioso porque todavía sentía la fuerte adrenalina de aquel paseo en moto. ¡Su moto estaba volando por fin! Había sido muy paciente y había hecho las cosas _bien,_ para finalmente cumplir uno de sus grandes deseos. Ahora sólo faltaba ponerle un dispositivo de invisibilidad para que los _muggles_ no lo vieran y así no dañar el Secreto de la Comunidad Mágica.

Iba a volar a todas partes. Iba a volar por el resto de su vida.

\- Señor Black – dijo la familiar voz calmada de Dumbledore detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de un sobresalto.

\- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – dijo deteniéndose en su lugar. Lo pilló de sorpresa y casi le provoca un infarto…

\- Me parece que estas no son horas para deambular por los pasillos de Hogwarts, señor Black – dijo el anciano mago –. Y sin embargo; que amable coincidencia, justo necesitaba hablar con usted.

\- ¡Una gran coincidencia! – dijo haciéndose el desentendido para no tener que explicar qué hacía a fuera –. Podría decirse que el destino—.

\- O podría decirse que usualmente sé en donde están mis alumnos en este castillo.

\- ¡¿Siempre?! – preguntó algo escandalizado haciendo memoria de algunas cosas que prefería que nadie supiera.

\- Casi siempre, señor Black, casi siempre – le aseguró el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Sirius no le creyó y sabía que los dos estaban pensando en algo similar, pero decidió no meterse ahí y hacer como que esa conversación no estaba ocurriendo.

\- Y entonces, señor… ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

\- Sí, pero lo que tenemos que hablar es de suma importancia y preferiría que fuéramos hasta mi despacho.

El chico tragó saliva. Eran pasado las diez de la noche, quizás casi las once, y por las ventanas de aquel corredor se veía que ya estaba muy oscuro. ¿Qué era tan urgente que Dumbledore había ido a buscarlo para llevarlo a su despacho? Obviamente pasaron la peor clase de ideas por su cabeza pero en el fondo sabía que no había hecho nada malo o al menos, nada _tan_ malo. Asintió algo inquieto y los dos partieron a la torre.

Mientras caminaba hacia allá se dio cuenta de que hacía frío, se encontró a sí mismo tiritando a pesar de haberse colocado una chaqueta abrigada. Era extraño que hiciera un frío tan congelado dentro del castillo, con tantos hechizos que temperaban el lugar. Subieron por la escalera tras la gárgola y entonces estuvieron completamente solos a excepción de _Fawkes_ , quien había renacido recientemente y dormía como un bebé.

\- Tome asiento, señor Black – sugirió el profesor mientras él hacía lo mismo al otro lado del escritorio –. ¿Quiere sorbetes de limón?

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Sorbete de limón, un ácido y encantador dulce _muggle._

\- Está bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. En esa circunstancia hubiera aceptado hasta patas de tarántula para apurar la conversación –. Profesor, ¿puede explicarme lo que sucede?

\- Sí, sí, un momento – replicó mientras parecía buscar el caramelo más grande dentro de una caja metálica y luego se la acercó al alumno –. Sírvete, por favor. Pocas personas entienden mi amor por algunos dulces y artefactos muggles, pero creo que usted me entiende, señor Black. Después de todo, tiene un ejemplar maravilloso en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Una Harley-Davidson?

\- Una Royal Enfield – respondió el chico cada vez más aterrorizado por toda la información que manejaba Dumbledore de sus malos pasos -. ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Lo sé? No te preocupes, Sirius. No tengo espías ni cámaras en todas partes… Aunque las pinturas en los cuadros son bastante chismosos, así que ten cuidado con las cosas que dices y haces frente a ellos. Sé lo de tu moto por una graciosa coincidencia y desde entonces me he preguntado, ¿cómo la metiste en el colegio?

El profesor se veía tan interesado por aquel tema que lo miraba fijamente y lo único que se movía en su cara era su boca de tanto en tanto, saboreando el caramelo de limón. Sirius estaba algo incómodo, no sabía si era la redada más amable que le había hecho un profesor antes de castigarlo o si el irreverente director se había distraído de lo que realmente quería hablar con él.

Esperando no hallarse en problemas le respondió:

\- Utilicé un encantamiento simple de encogimiento, _reducio,_ y lo metí entro de una caja metálica junto con otras motos falsas de juguete y de colección. Cuando Filch hizo su inspección y las vio me las entregó sin hacerles una revisión.

\- Ya veo, muy inteligente. Y usted le llama encantamiento simple a encoger una motocicleta que tiene tantas partes diferentes – dijo asintiendo levemente –. Cuando eso no tiene nada de simple, señor Black.

\- Señor… - interrumpió incómodo, sin asimilar el cumplido de su director -. ¿Me trajo aquí para hablar de la moto y castigarme?

\- No, no precisamente. Lo que tenemos que hablar es mucho más importante, ¿quieres beber algo? Tengo té, café, cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza… Y supongo que si quisieras algo más fuerte, podríamos beber algo de Whisky de Fuego o—.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Entonces vamos a lo que nos concierne – dijo juntando ambas manos sobre el escritorio –. No es ninguna novedad para mí que usted y sus amigos han estado involucrándose ligeramente en temas… "externos". Les gusta pelear con el señor Mulciber, ¿no es así?

\- No sé de qué habla – respondió el chico. Dumbledore se sonrió por lo que pareció ser una micro fracción de segundo.

Sirius estaba confundido pero no dijo nada para no demostrarlo. ¿Cómo sabía Dumbledore algo así y por qué le importaba lo suficiente como para tenerlo allí, en su despacho a esa hora? El director, sin embargo, pareció atajar todos los pensamientos y comenzó a explicarse.

\- El señor Mulciber no es alguien que me preocupe – señaló –. Soy de la idea de que en un momento de adversidad, como una guerra, deben ser los jóvenes quienes den un paso adelante. Son quienes tienen un espíritu inocente y lleno de fuerza para pelear por lo que creen, sus valores y convicciones… Son los jóvenes los que generalmente cambian el destino. Muchos se escandalizarían si me escucharan, pero yo sería incapaz de detener sus ansias, o callar sus preguntas curiosas… Yo, señor Black, admiro a cualquiera que se involucre en la guerra.

\- Pero… Mulciber… - balbuceó el chico.

\- Esto no tiene que ver con Mulciber – lo calmó el hombre, revolviendo su taza de té –. Las cosas están mal allá fuera, y sé que ustedes lo saben. Los alumnos no lo saben, pero hemos puesto detectores en artefactos que tienen magia oscura. Sé muy bien que hay un artefacto oscuro en su habitación—

\- Ah, sí, pero no es lo que usted piensa – se apresuró a aclarar –. Mulciber nos entregó esa revista y decidimos quedárnosla para saber más del asunto.

\- Tranquilo, señor Black, tranquilo. Me imaginaba que era algo así – dijo sonriendo -. Le pediría, sin embargo, que esa revista quede entre ustedes y no se la muestren a nadie más. Porque, lamentablemente las cosas están mal. ¿No se pregunta por qué hace tanto frío esta noche?

Sirius asintió en su lugar, confundido.

\- Dementores.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó confundido. ¿Ese era el motivo de un cambio de temperatura tan notorio?

\- Verá. Los dementores son seres muy oscuros, señor Black. Personalmente creo que son los seres más oscuros. Por tal motivo, viendo este aumento de magia negra, de dolor, desesperación y más bajo el mando de Voldemort, se apresuraron rápidamente en declarar su lealtad hacia él.

\- Pero, leí que Minchum decidió aumentar el número de dementores en Azkaban.

\- Correcto. Y ese es el motivo por el que ahora, lamentablemente, no sólo tenemos dementores sueltos, aterrorizando a la gente… Sino que tenemos muchos dementores sueltos. Lamentablemente me han avisado no hace mucho tiempo atrás que han llegado hasta Hogsmeade, haciendo que la temperatura bajara drásticamente en toda la zona.

El moreno había estudiado vagamente a los dementores en Historia de la Magia y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sabía que eran criaturas horribles y despiadadas, conocidas por custodiar la cárcel de Azkaban y robar la felicidad de los prisioneros provocándoles desesperación y los más terribles pensamientos. A veces incluso terminaban matándolos tras succionar su alma.

Se halló a sí mismo pensando en guerras, malas políticas del Ministerio y dementores sueltos justo después de salir despreocupadamente de la Sala de Menesteres. Ahora estaba sentado en medio del despacho de su director y, pese a que la conversación estaba muy interesante, no lograba ordenar sus ideas. No entendía qué hacía exactamente ahí ni por qué Dumbledore le decía todo eso.

\- Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

\- No me vendría mal algo de ayuda de ustedes – dijo finalmente el hombre y Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarle… nosotros? – se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Estoy seguro de que alguna utilidad podría encontrarle a cada uno de ustedes – dijo el mago –. Lo principal es la discreción, señor Black, por eso espero de todo corazón que usted le cuente todo a sus amigos esta noche. Incluyendo a la señorita Evans.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Y por qué quiso hablarlo _conmigo?_

 _-_ Lo sé, cualquiera creería que recurriría a James Potter primero, ¿no? – preguntó tranquilo –. Después de todo es un líder nato, un alumno muy valiente y una de las personas más diestras con la varita que he visto en Hogwarts…

Sirius asintió tranquilamente al resumen con un torbellino de confusión y pensamientos en su cabeza.

\- Su hermano no volvió a Hogwarts de sus vacaciones. Su madre me ha indicado que es porque padece de "fiebre draconiana", pero algo me dice que no está enfermo realmente – dijo con tranquilidad -. ¿Quizás usted pueda corroborarme que no ha sufrido ninguna fiebre en los últimos días?

\- Estaba perfectamente sano la última vez que lo vi.

\- Me alegra saber eso, señor Black – dijo sonriendo muy sutilmente –. Entonces, si está dispuesto, me gustaría pedirle un favor.

\- Lo que quiera – se apresuró a decir.

\- Ahora que ha confirmado que lo de la fiebre draconiana es mentira, confirmo mis temores de que su hermano está faltando por otros motivos a clases. Señor Black, usted representa una utilidad que ninguno de sus amigos, ni yo mismos, poseemos: Una familia de sangre pura que simpatiza con Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Sirius había estado expectante, y luego de eso no fingió su decepción.

\- Ya veo…

\- Quiero que vea si su hermano está bien… No me gustaría saber que alguien lo estuviera presionando para hacer cosas que no quiere. ¿Podría hacerlo?

\- Sí, puedo hacerlo.

\- Durante las vacaciones de Pascua estará bien. Será menos sospechoso.

El chico asintió de mala gana. Justo cuando comenzaba a emocionarse, le daban el trabajo de ir a hacer de niñera con su familia. Volvió de muy mala gana a su habitación, tiritando de frío.

Cuando Sirius llegó al dormitorio James estaba indignado de que hubiera tardado tanto con Lily pero él no perdió el tiempo en contarle la extraña, pero maravillosa, conversación que había tenido con el director y sobretodo la misión que le había dado. Porque, aunque no le gustara, era una _misión_ de verdad. Los demás estaban tan animados como ligeramente envidiosos al respecto.

\- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo claramente que todos ustedes y Lily tenían una utilidad sólo que _por el momento_ soy el que sirve – explicó calmadamente. Luego reparó que todo el cuarto estaba cubierto y completamente empapelado con pergaminos que parecían ser planos detallados en tinta rojo burdeo –. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahora?

\- ¡El mapa! – dijo Remus -. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

\- Casi lo olvidaba, ¡el mapa! – dijo sentándose a leer los pergaminos -. ¿Y han avanzado algo?

\- Resulta que hacer calzar todo es más difícil de lo que uno podría pensar – continuó el chico castaño –. Si vamos a hacer esto tendremos que hacerlo bien, con mediciones y todo.

\- Dicen que dormir tres horas es todo lo que se necesita para descansar – dijo James mirando el reloj –. si queremos ver en qué anda Mulciber lo antes posible tendremos que trabajar en esto en cada tiempo libre que tengamos.

\- Remus es bueno dibujando y además es jodidamente perfeccionista y preciso. Digo que nosotros salgamos a tomar fotografías y a hacer planos basales y que luego él los adapte.

\- Lo que si es necesario es que le hagamos un encantamiento muy poderoso a este pergamino o de lo contrario no funcionará… Y para eso también tenemos que estudiar.

\- Creo que el pergamino debería permanecer en blanco y la tinta sólo debería re-aparecer una vez que digamos un hechizo… Un hechizo inventado por nosotros – sugirió James –. Así no todos podrán verlo. Y para aquellos que _en especial_ no queramos que lo vean, un encantamiento para insultar.

\- Suena bien – dijo Peter –. Pero esas son cosas más bien formales y nosotros necesitamos el encantamiento de fondo: El que haga que nos muestre a todos y en movimiento.

\- Hay un encantamiento pero es muy difícil – dijo Remus –. Es magia completamente avanzada, como…

\- ¿Convertirse en animago? – preguntó James con egocentrismo –. Lo que sea creo que podremos conseguirlo.

\- Se llama _Homonculous_ y si se realiza bien no sólo nos mostrará a todos, sino que además burlará los efectos de la poción multijugos o la capa de invisibilidad, o incluso a los animagos. Y será permanente.

Los Merodeadores se enfrascaron en una nueva idea y continuaron trabajando durante la noche hasta que los primeros brillos de luz del amanecer comenzaron a filtrarse entre las cortinas. Habían pasado de largo, no habían dormido nada, y ahora debían ir a arreglarse para comenzar otro día de clases... Para peor, hacía un frío digno del invierno más helado de Siberia y nuevamente comenzó a caer la nieve temprano en la mañana.

Después de un par de días Remus fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que lo ayudara con el encantamiento Homonculous temprano por la mañana, con una bufanda que lo tapaba hasta el inicio de sus ojos. Incluso aquellos alumnos más de pistados se habían dado cuenta de que el cambio climático no era algo normal pero todavía no hacían la conexión con los dementores, cuyo escape no había logrado salir en ningún periódico.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres amigos se habían saltado una clase para seguir trabajando en el mapa, que les estaba dando más dolores de cabeza que resultados. La habitación era un desastre y parecía una papelería, y ya todas las sábanas de las camas estaban manchadas con tinta color rojiza. Eventualmente Peter se aburrió y decidió ir a la Sala Común dejando a los otros dos solos.

\- ¡La puta madre! – exclamó James exasperado -. ¡Esto no está dando resultados, Sirius!

\- Estoy cansado, Potter – dijo el moreno saltando sobre la cama –. Va a ser imposible que… ¡Hija de—!

\- ¿Qué, qué?

\- ¿De cuándo es esto? – dijo levantando un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja._

\- Qué se yo… ¿De hoy? Con Remus tomamos todos los diarios y revistas que habían en la Sala Común esta mañana para hacer una revisión sobre—.

\- ¡Rita Skeeter! – gritó furioso -. ¡Me la hizo!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Se vengó de mi por lo de la otra vez – dijo molesto, pues durante el baile la infame periodista había hecho una nota sobre los "galanes más prometedores" de Hogwarts, y Sirius no se había llevado demasiado bien con ella.

\- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó James con curiosidad. Sirius comenzó a leer en voz alta:

\- « _Me topé con Sirius Black en el Baile de Navidad. Negar que la oveja negra de los Black es atractivo sería ridículo y al parecer, tiene un gusto impecable por la moda. Ese día lucía atrevido y destacaba entre un desfile de túnicas de gala, usando nada más ni nada menos que ropa muggle. Usualmente es difícil encontrarse con hombres masculinos que tengan semejante gusto por su imagen y entonces comencé a preguntarme… ¿Y si nuestro apuesto Black no sólo se ha desviado de la familia Black y de la Casa Slytherin? ¿Ocultará algo más…? ¿El motivo por el cual no puede comprometerse con ninguna chica será…?_ »

James explotó en una carcajada y después de unos segundos ya se afirmaba el estómago de tanto reír mientras Sirius lo fulminaba con la mirada y le lanzaba un cojín. Todavía no había terminado de leer el artículo y al castaño no le iba a gustar para nada lo que seguía en el párrafo siguiente. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió elevando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre las risas:

\- « _Quizás sea hora de preguntarse si el amor por el Quidditch es lo único que comparten James Potter y Sirius Black…_ »

 _-_ ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó, dejando de reír súbitamente -. ¡No pudo escribir eso!

\- « _O si algo más se esconde detrás de esa conmovedora amistad_ » _–_ terminó de leer Sirius, cerrando la revista –. Perra.

\- ¡Mi papá! ¡Qué va a decir mi papá!

\- ¿Tu papá lee Corazón de Bruja? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Tienes razón… No lo va a ver… No lo va a saber – dijo nervioso –. Sé que en la comunidad mágica somos muy abiertos de mente pero… ¿Qué va a pensar Lily?

\- Quizás le caigas mejor ahora - dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros –. Quizás te invite de compras y te confidencia sus penas de amor.

\- ¡No es gracioso, Sirius! Esto va a perjudicar nuestro avance con chicas.

\- Hey, yo estoy listo para mostrar mi virilidad en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Yo no le he demostrado mi virilidad a nadie de Hogwarts!

\- Bueno, anda y tírate a alguien entonces - respondió Sirius algo aburrido –. Aprovecha la Sala de Menesteres… Te hace falta una encamada en Hogwarts, Prongs.

\- ¿Prongs?

\- ¿No te gusta? Se me ocurrió el otro día cuando te transformaste… Tus dos cuernos parecían dos cachos de un tenedor. Y creo que es mejor que decirte Jamie. ¿Tú no?

\- Prongs – repitió, reflexionando. Sin duda le gustaba la idea de tener un sobrenombre así, que no tuviera ningún sentido. Los demás se preguntarían por qué le decían así, y sería un secreto compartido entre amigos –. Sí. Me gusta.

Así que, desde entonces, James tenía un nuevo sobrenombre: Prongs.

\- Oye, Potter – dijo de pronto el chico –. Hablando de encamadas, creo que es hora de que empieces a calmarte con tu ego.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que te has puesto realmente insoportable, y si sigues así, me veré obligado a darte una tunda.

\- Tú no puedes darme una tunda a mí – replicó con autosuficiencia.

\- Y otra cosa – continuó, ignorándolo –. Estás pisando el palito cada vez que Mulciber quiere. Si no lo quieres hacer por nosotros, al menos hazlo por ti. Cálmate, o vas a conseguir que te expulsen ante de los T.I.M.O.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por mí? – dijo lanzándole un beso, despreocupadamente.

\- Más de que te comportes como un idiota arrogante que de que seas expulsado, pero sí.

\- Bueno, bueno – dijo desperezándose sobre su cama –. Sé que he estado algo pesado. Pero, a mi favor, debo decir que si me hubieras seguido el ritmo en Londres, no me encontrarías nada de malo y estarías felizmente compitiendo conmigo. No es mi culpa que te hayas vuelto aburrido desde que conociste a esa veela.

\- Medio veela – aclaró, serio –. Quizás tengas razón. Si te hubiera seguido el ritmo… Te hubiera superado, James. Vamos a hablar con la verdad. Así que tu ego no estaría por las nubes, porque _tú_ me habrías visto irme con la chica esa noche.

\- Claro – dijo incrédulo –. De nada sirven las suposiciones, Sirius. Te enamoraste de una chica y ahora eres aburrido. Además… Estaba pensando – dijo tomando la revista Corazón de Bruja –. Que no se te olvide que eres uno de los g _alanes más prometedores de Hogwarts._ Yo que tú comenzaría a aprovechar ese título.

\- Se te olvida que soy gay también, de acuerdo a esa tonta revista.

\- No creo que nadie haya creído esta basura realmente.

Lamentablemente cuando bajaron a cenar aquella noche, encontrándose los chicos con Remus y Peter, se dieron cuenta de que ese era el tema de conversación de todos. Apenas pasaron el umbral de la gran puerta del comedor muchas cabezas se voltearon a verlos, y ambos pudieron escuchar susurros y cuchicheos.

A medida que avanzaban para sentarse junto a sus amigos, también escucharon las risas y burlas de los alumnos de Slytherin que fueron mucho menos sutiles que los demás alumnos presentes al respecto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un intrigado Remus.

\- Sucede que Rita Skeeter escribió un artículo en donde sugería indirectamente que Sirius y yo somos pareja – contó James.

Remus intentó con todo su corazón reprimir una carcajada mientras Peter abría los ojos por el impacto.

\- ¡Tienes que defenderte! – dijo el más pequeño de los tres.

\- ¿Defenderme de qué, Peter? Que me digan gay no es un insulto… Freddy Mercury es gay y es lo mejor que ha existido en la historia del Reino Unido.

\- Lo sé, pero—

\- Pero nada – dijo tajantemente. Remus sonrió algo orgulloso por la postura de James mientras éste se giraba hacia los Slytherin - ¡Siendo gay y todo me he tirado a más mujeres que ustedes! - La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció. El momento de madurez había durado demasiado para ser real.

\- Siempre supimos que Black y tú tenían asuntos sucios, Potter – dijo Marvin Icky, de sexto año de Slytherin – Aunque supongo que algunos apostábamos más por Lupin como la señorita del grupo. Dime, ¿quién es el pasivo y quién el activo? Déjame adivinar.

\- Mira, Icky – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie calmadamente –. Ninguno de los dos te debe demasiadas explicaciones, pero no somos gays. Ahora métete en tus propios asuntos.

\- Dudo que una periodista seria escribiría algo así sin pruebas – dijo el chico para continuar provocándolo y entonces llegó la tropa de alumnos de quinto de Slytherin.

\- ¡Hey, pero si son los mariquitas! – dijo Mulciber con sorna.

\- Siempre supe que eras del tipo de los que leía Corazón de Brujas, Mulciber – dijo Remus para molestarlo.

\- No te metas, Lupin, ¿O te sientes con el deber de ayudar a la damisela en peligro?

\- Señores, vamos a calmarnos todos – dijo James –. Me parece que toda esta conversación es más que irrelevante para ustedes, considerando que, gay o no, les seguiré pateando el trasero en Quidditch, notas, gusto musical y chicas. Y si decidiera pararme y golpearlos ahora, creo que les ganaría en eso también. Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos hambre – dijo girándose para servirse un plato.

Los otros tres amigos hicieron lo mismo, llevando su atención a la comida servida en la mesa.

James pasó su mano tranquilamente por su cabello y lo chasconeó bastante mientras se hacía para atrás perezosamente. Algunas chicas lo vieron y pensaron que James Potter simplemente _no_ podía ser gay.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con algunos murmullos, pero en general muy normal. James estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver que la mayoría no había creído en los rumores de la tonta revista juvenil y parecía que sólo los chicos de Slytherin le habían dado importancia.


	17. La Primera Luna Llena

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes leen! ¡Gracias a Evasis, como siempre! Sí, es cierto que Sirius era más cruel en sus comentarios pero, no sé, James igual lo dio vuelta y le sacó los pantalones jeje, efectivamente dije "Ya vendrá el cambio de roles" pensando en que en el futuro, Sirius va a tirar a Snape a los lobos jajaja. Pero como dices, es todo una cosa de impresiones nada más!

 **17  
La Primera Luna Llena**

James, Remus y Peter despertaron a la mitad de la noche tras escuchar a su cuarto amigo vomitando desde el baño. Y no. No era que estuviese ebrio, ni con resaca. Esta vez se había enfermado enserio con alguna estupidez que había comido durante la noche o el día anterior… Tiritaba, deshidratado, cuando volvió derrotado a tirarse sobre su cama.

\- Definitivamente no ha sido mi año – se quejó mientras se tapaba intentando aplacar sus escalofríos –. Creo que tendré que ir donde Madame Pomfrey para que me hidrate.

\- ¡Nos quedaremos contigo! – sugirió James, quien siempre buscaba una excusa para faltar a clases.

\- No podemos. Tenemos un control con McGonagall en un rato – les recordó Peter –. Y equivale al 20% de la nota final de este año.

\- Demonios. De verdad quería quedarme en cama hoy día – volvió a quejarse Sirius.

Todo lo genial y autosuficiente se le pasaba cuando se sentía mal. Tenía mucha tolerancia al dolor físico, pero cero tolerancia cuando se trataba de estar enfermo. Perdía toda la funcionalidad. Se quejaba y se echaba a morir con dramatismo. Nunca había sido de esas personas valientes que, aún con fiebre o enfermos seguían su vida normal.

A eso de las siete y cuarto bajaron a desayunar. Sirius era un zombie y parecía que todo le iba a salir mal ese día. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Batsheda llegó y se sentó junto a ellos escandalizada para preguntarles si de verdad eran pareja. James vio de reojo que Lily estaba intentando sofocar su risa.

\- No, Batsheda, no somos pareja – repitió James, intentando no perder la cabeza y gritarle -. ¿No ves que Sirius se siente pésimo? ¿Puedes venir a molestar en otro minuto?

\- Que bonito como lo cuidas – dijo la chica sonriendo, e ignorando su pedido –. Se nota que lo quieres mucho.

Lily ya no podía aguantar más. Explotó en una carcajada a unos cuantos puestos hacia la izquierda. James tuvo que reconocer que toda la situación era graciosa y comenzó a sonreír contagiado.

\- Sí, soy gay – murmuró Sirius. En realidad era una idea brillante hacerle creer eso a la chica que lo acosaba y le enviaba pociones de amor. Quizás así lo dejaría en paz –. Pero Rita Skeeter se equivocó. Mi pareja no es James. Verás, estoy saliendo con un peluquero italiano muggle.

Esta vez fue Remus quien intentó no reírse, mientras Peter miraba todo algo confundido.

\- Así que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, primor – continuó -. Vas a tener que buscar a otro chico.

\- Buen intento, Sirius – le dijo Lily una vez que la chica se fue algo decepcionada –. Pero la mentira no te va a durar para siempre… ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro, sólo vomité hasta mis entrañas esta mañana – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué comiste?

\- ¡Por Merlín! – gritó Peter de repente -. ¿Y si son los síntomas?

Sus tres amigos lo miraron nerviosos.

\- ¿Síntomas? ¿Qué síntomas? – preguntó Lily.

\- De esa gripe mortal que está cobrando vidas por todo el Reino Unido – mintió Remus rápidamente -. ¿No has escuchado, Lil? Muy terrible. Sí, en realidad Sirius, te ves como si te fueras a morir. Quizás lo has contraído.

\- De hecho… Creo que de verdad pueden ser los síntomas – reflexionó el moreno, mirando a Peter – Muy bien.

\- Ustedes hasta con la muerte bromean, ¿verdad? – comentó la chica poniéndose de pie –. McGonagall tiene razón. Son realmente terribles.

La chica se fue hacia Transformaciones, y cuando quedaban sólo cinco minutos para que sonara la campana, también lo hicieron ellos. Sí, Sirius se sentía terrible, pero la expectativa de que fuese a transformarse en animago lo hacía sentir mucho mejor interiormente. A penas terminara la primera jornada de clases iría a su habitación a intentarlo.

\- ¿Tú cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntó a James.

\- No lo sé. Simplemente me concentré y le di una orden a mi cuerpo. Ya sabes, como si estuviera recitando un hechizo. Sólo que fue para mí mismo.

\- Pero James no vomitó toda la noche – dijo Peter.

\- No es un secreto que soy superior en todo sentido, Pete. Las cosas así me afectan mucho menos que al resto, pero no es necesario que se lo recuerdes a Sirius.

\- Quizás sea porque mi transformación va a ser mucho más dramática – se defendió el chico de rulos –. Quizás me convertiré en un animal realmente grandioso, como un Ave del Trueno o un Abraxan.

\- Sigue soñando. Estaré impresionado si te transformas en algo un poco más grande que una mandrágora – lo molestó James.

\- Al menos seré algo más masculino que un maldito ciervo – murmuró riendo.

James le dio un empujón y entraron los cuatro a la sala de clases. Ya todos estaban sentados en silencio con su prueba dada vuelta sobre la mesa. La profesora McGonagall los miraba con severidad desde su escritorio, pero la campana todavía no sonaba, así que no podía decirles nada.

Para el almuerzo, Sirius estaba realmente moribundo y ya comenzaba a molestarle la luz natural. La irritación tampoco se hizo esperar demasiado, porque de camino a Historia de la Magia se encontraron con Peeves, que los estaba esperando con balones de agua para lanzárselos por la cabeza. La batalla unilateral de globos de agua duró por lo menos veinte minutos hasta que pudieron escapar.

\- ¡Es que ya no soporto a esa maldita criatura del infierno! – gritó Peter -. ¡Sirius! ¡Habías dicho que buscarías una forma de sacarlo del castillo para siempre!

\- Ah, sí, eso… Verás, me puse a leer sobre el asunto, y resulta que es imposible.

\- No hay nada imposible en este mundo – dijo James –. No buscaste lo suficiente.

\- No, enserio. Leí que en 1876 hicieron una trampa para él.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntaron los tres, curiosos.

\- Peeves no sólo no cayó en la trampa, sino que se armó con armas reales y se tomó el castillo durante tres días. Todos tuvieron que ser evacuados y dormir afuera.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando! – dijo James riendo, imaginando todo el asunto.

\- No, Eupaxia Mole tuvo que firmar un contrato con Peeves para que depusiera las armas a cambio de dejarlo aquí para siempre. Y luego renunció. Dicen que estaba enferma de los nervios por toda la situación con Peeves. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo, Potter? La trampa que le habían construido parecía muy buena. Si no resultó con eso…

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- Entonces creo que deberíamos hacer lo que quiere – dijo Sirius –. Le damos la llave del despacho de Filch. Perdemos el derecho, pero nos deja en paz y de paso… Quizás veamos unas batallas muy interesantes entre ellos.

El jueves era el día más atestado de toda la semana. Primero venía un bloque de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con Slytherin, y luego dos bloques de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con Hufflepuff. Para cuando llegó la noche, los cuatro estaba cansados pero aun expectantes de si Sirius iba a lograr transformarse o no. Aunque el chico era el menos animado, demasiado ocupado regodeándose en su propia miseria y malestar.

\- Bien… - dijo Remus emocionado -. ¿Apuestas?

\- Yo creo que Sirius tendrá un animal grande – dijo Peter –. Es el más alto y corpulento de nosotros.

\- Yo creo que todo esto de los síntomas dramáticos de Sirius demuestra su naturaleza débil – se burló James.

\- Yo sólo quiero terminar con todo esto rápido – dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie –. A esto se referían con que sería doloroso.

\- ¿Ven? Debilucho…

\- Entonces… ¿Lo intento?

\- ¡Sí! – lo animaron Remus y Peter, expectantes.

Remus se sentía algo envidioso de que sus amigos pudieran estar realizando magia tan avanzada y que pudieran transformarse a gusto en un animal… Él también quería poder hacer algo así. Pero claro, era un hombre lobo. Ya era suficiente con eso… Transformarse salvaje y dolorosamente una vez al mes…

Peter se sentía nervioso al respecto. No estaba tan apurado por lograr su transformación, y a la vez sabía que iba a pasar. Sus dos amigos habían hecho la poción por él. Si a ellos les había resultado… Era sólo cosa de tiempo para que él también sintiera los síntomas…

\- Bien… Aquí voy – anunció Sirius, de pie al centro de la habitación.

Hizo como James le había explicado. Cerró los ojos, intentó concentrarse. James había estado más irritado que enfermo, al contrario de él… ¿Quería decir que el animal de su amigo estaba más desesperado por mostrarse? O quizás, ¿sería más dolorosa la transformación en su caso?

 _Pensar eso no ayuda demasiado, idiota,_ pensó, volviendo a concentrarse. Intentó prestar atención sólo a su cuerpo y no a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Luego, se dio una orden a sí mismo, aunque se sintiera ridículo. _Transfórmate ahora,_ se ordenó con determinación.

James, Remus y Peter sonrieron al ver la silueta de su amigo cambiando rápidamente, encogiéndose un poco hasta formar el cuerpo de un perro negro, gigantesco, con el pelo algo crispado y enormes patas. Pero la sonrisa les duró hasta que lo vieron convertido en algo mucho más grande que un simple perro normal, intimidados y asustados.

Ahora, en cuanto a su carácter…

\- ¿Sirius? – preguntó Remus dubitativo.

El enorme animal se puso a correr y a dar saltos por toda la pieza, moviendo la cola (que, al no entender bien sus dimensiones terminaba golpeando a diestra y siniestra), derribando todo a su paso y dándole fuertes latigazos a sus amigos. No podía evitarlo… Se sentía ligero, enérgico, más joven de lo que ya era en aquella forma humana. Como si fuera un niño.

Movió la cola y ladró dos veces, provocando la risa de James.

\- Por Merlín, no ladres – pidió Remus divertido.

Sirius veía todo diferente. Olía todo diferente. Hasta escuchaba de manera diferente. Probablemente James había sentido algo similar cuando se había transformado en un ciervo cornado, pero su predisposición como animal era mucho más tranquila y solemne. Él no. Quería salir corriendo y ladrando a todo dar, saltar sobre las mesas, revolcarse en el barro y hacer cuanta cosa pudiera.

Decidió regresar a su forma humana y se tiró en la cama riendo a destajo. ¡Se sentía tan feliz y realizado!

\- ¡Lo logré!

\- ¡Pareces el grim! – dijo Peter –. Nos cagamos de miedo cuando te nos quedaste mirando sin hacer nada en un inicio. Pensé que serías peligroso.

\- Nada de eso, Peter. No pierdes tu consciencia humana.

\- Es cierto – corroboró James sentándose sobre su cama –. Tienes esa consciencia animal, pero… Al mismo tiempo no pierdes tu forma de razonar humana. Felicidades, Sirius.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que soy un debilucho?

\- La verdad sí – dijo sonriendo –. Vas a necesitar mucho más que esto para que se me olvide que lloraste todo el día por un pequeño dolor de estómago.

Pasó una semana desde la transformación. Era jueves una vez más, y aquella media noche sería la primera luna llena del año 1976. Remus estaba pálido y enfermizo, pero como nunca antes desde que había sido mordido, se había sentido tan ansioso y emocionado por su llegada. Aquella noche, James y Sirius iban a acompañarlo.

Ni el grandioso ciervo y ni el hiperquinético perro habían tenido la posibilidad de volver. James y Sirius estaban ansiosos y a punto de explotar de las ganas de convertirse en animales de nuevo, pero no servía de nada si estarían atrapados en el espacio reducido de la habitación. Por fin había llegado el día en que podrían hacerlo… Acompañar a su mejor amigo por fin, mientras corrían por los inexplorados terrenos del castillo…

Lily se dirigía a Herbología con Snape, ambos llevando sus cuadernos en los brazos. Nuevamente hacía un frío infernal que tenía a todos los alumnos abrigados hasta las orejas. Algunos de los vidrios de las ventanas de los invernaderos estaban escarchados, y la profesora Sprout como nunca había encendido unos fuegos mágicos.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en medio de una mesa larga.

\- Hoy día alimentaremos con carne a los Arbustos auto-fertilizantes – explicó la profesora Sprout luciendo una escandalosa túnica color fucsia y un gorro amarillo que cubría casi todos sus rulos –. Lo primordial es no acercar suficiente sus dedos, o de lo contrario, podrían terminar sin uno de ellos.

\- Sev – susurró Lily -. ¿Has sabido algo reciente que hayan hecho los Mortífagos?

\- ¿Yo? No, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería saber? – dijo mientras miraba fijamente un pedazo de carne crudo en la mesa.

\- Me he enterado de algunas cosas – replicó encogiéndose de hombros –. Como que las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control y no dejan que lleguen noticias a Hogwarts… Cosas como que ha habido quema de varitas.

\- No sé nada en especial – mintió el chico de cabello negro. Luego miró al fondo de la mesa: Los Merodeadores estaban demasiado ocupados tirándose tierra entre ellos –. Que imbéciles.

\- Sí, sí, pero Sev, no te desconcentres – insistió Lily –. Algo debes haber escuchado en Slytherin y—

\- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra – replicó el chico ofendido -. ¡No necesariamente por ser de Slytherin—!

\- Lo sé, perdón – dijo perdiendo la paciencia. No había averiguado nada nuevo desde que había hablado con los Merodeadores esa noche… Su única opción de saber algo era que Snape le contara. Así que insistió –. Pero soy lo que ellos llaman una… Una _sangre sucia._ Es natural que esté preocupada… Si sabes algo… ¿Prometes decírmelo?

Parecía que automáticamente el corazón de Snape se había ablandado con aquellas palabras y se mostró reflexivo por unos segundos. Se giró hacia Lily y abrió la boca para replicar lo que Lily creía que era un 'Por supuesto', pero antes de que alcanzara a decirlo se sobresaltaron por el fuerte sonido de un macetero roto y acto seguido, los gritos de Mulciber escapando de los mordiscos del arbusto.

Como un buen amigo del chico, Severus fue a ayudar a Mulciber a controlar la planta e incluso la profesora Sprout y algunos alumnos de Gryffindor acudieron en el rescate. Minutos después cuando todo se calmó, la conversación siguió como si nada y Snape no volvió a tocar el tema. Lily, por otra parte, no quiso insistir y por mucho que no quería juntarse con James, después de clases se vieron cerca de lago.

\- Oye Evans, ¿por qué te sigues juntando con Quejicus? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Deja de decirle así, se llama Severus.

\- ¿Te dijo algo importante? – desvió el tema Remus, antes de que la pelirroja se enojara.

\- Según él no sabe nada de lo que está pasando—

\- Pues, lo dudo mucho – dijo James –. No creo que Snape esté metido en nada, claro, pero más de una cosa debe escuchar en la Sala Común. Si no es de un alumno en sí, de algún padre de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Peter mientras comía un sándwich bajo el árbol.

\- Esperar… - dijo James.

\- Me da nervio esperar – reconoció la pelirroja –. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que apareció el último mensaje de odio… ¿No estarán planeando algo peor aún?

\- Debe ser porque acabamos de regresar – la calmó Remus.

No tenían nada ni para formar una base de sospechas, mucho menos para ayudar. Después de decir un par de presunciones y comentarios al aire, Lily decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con los chicos y se fue junto a sus compañeras. Y ellos, por mucho que quisieran dárselas de justicieros… Tuvieron que aceptar que no tenían nada.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido a gusto el licántropo. Peter hacía sus deberes mientras James y Sirius tenían una guerra de egos por quién era el mejor animago de esos dos, cuando se asomó por la ventana. Ya estaba atardeciendo y se aproximaba el momento. Pero no se encontraba feliz, como creyó que ocurriría, sino más nervioso que nunca.

\- ¿Van a hacerlo ahora? – preguntó Peter.

Los tres lo miraron con tristeza. Él no había alcanzado a lograr su transformación para aquella noche, así que tendría que quedarse solo. James y Sirius ya habían discutido el tema y llegaron a la conclusión de que podían no ir hasta que Peter lo lograra, una suerte de todos o ninguno. Pero, más tristeza les daba Remus. Él ya había esperado demasiado… Cinco años completo de transformaciones por sí solo.

\- Sí – le contestó Sirius en un inusual tono paternal -. ¿Está bien por ti?

\- Sí – reconoció el pequeño –. Quiero que vayan con Remus. Prefiero que lo acompañen a él.

El licántropo sonrió agradecido y algo conmovido, tanto por las palabras de Peter como por la situación en general. Sin duda alguna tenía los mejores amigos que podía pedir, no sólo él, sino cualquier persona. Eran hermanos de diferente madre. Siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan afortunado como en ese momento.

\- El próximo mes vamos a estar los cuatro juntos – le aseguró James –. Es una promesa.

\- ¿Cómo haremos esto? – preguntó el más alto.

\- Yo, como siempre, tendré que irme pronto al Sauce Boxeador. Me escoltará el profesor Belby por órdenes de Dumbledore.

\- Una vez que todos los alumnos regresen a sus casas, iremos por ti.

\- La verdad es que me sentiría mucho más cómodo si pudieran llegar después de que me transforme.

\- De ninguna manera – se negó James –. Queremos estar ahí para ti. Vamos a acompañarte durante la transformación.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- No, James tiene razón – se metió Sirius –. Según nos has dicho, tu transformación en hombre lobo no es tan rápida como la nuestra en animagos. Podemos transformarnos antes o cuando veamos que tú comienzas a pasar por el cambio. Nos darás varios segundos extra…

\- Si es una transformación violenta sé que intentaré morderlos y atacarlos – advirtió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si no ocurre lo contrario? Si nuestra presencia animal te tranquiliza.

\- Lo dudo mucho.

\- Hay sólo una forma de saberlo. Estaremos allí y lo vamos a experimentar de primera fuente – decretó el chico de gafas.

\- Creo que esto es una mala idea – reclamó Remus, empezando a arrepentirse de todo el plan –. Peter, diles que es una mala idea.

\- Yo creo que es la mejor idea del mundo. Ya vete, Remus. Se empieza a hacer tarde.

\- ¡No están viendo esto como yo! – reclamó –. Sé que no les importa que los muerda o algo así. Nunca han tenido respeto alguno por el dolor y el peligro… ¿Pero si es en un lugar visible? ¿Cómo van a explicar al resto una mordida o un arañazo en un lugar visible?

\- Según la revista Corazón de Bruja, James y yo somos pareja. Podemos decir que nos gusta el sexo duro y violento, y te aseguro que nadie hará más preguntas.

James contrajo sus labios en una sonrisa burlesca mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Para qué me molesto en preguntarles algo serio? – se lamentó rendido.

\- Remus, cálmate. Si es que algo sale mal, deberíamos preocuparnos en ese momento y no antes. No tiene caso preocuparnos ahora, ¿sí? – lo calmó James, solemnemente.

\- Bien – respondió completamente no convencido – Nos vemos.

Era una pésima idea, salió pensando. De hecho, era la peor idea del mundo. No sólo era ilegal que fueran animagos, sino que todo el asunto era peligroso. Se sentía como un pésimo amigo también. ¿Cómo les había permitido hacer algo así? No puso suficientes aprehensiones cuando debió hacerlo, y eso que tuvo muchísimas oportunidades para evitar todo eso…

Mientras caminaba por los terrenos del castillo junto al profesor Belby, hacia el Sauce Boxeador, su estómago se le revolvía por los nervios. ¿Y si los mataba, de casualidad? Después de todo, sólo eran un ciervo y un perro contra un hombre lobo… No. De seguro no era capaz de matar a ninguno si es que había una batalla.

Pero, ¿y si los descubrían? Ambos irían a Azkaban. Peter quizás podría zafarse. A esa edad su reputación quedaría arruinada para siempre y se perderían los años educacionales más importantes en Hogwarts. Y a él probablemente lo condenarían como cómplice. Toda la escuela se enteraría de su condición y arrastraría a Dumbledore, cuya tela de juicio sería definitivamente puesta en duda…

\- Te veo ansioso, Lupin – dijo de pronto el profesor Belby.

\- ¿Ansioso por una transformación? – repitió con sarcasmo e incredulidad.

\- No, ansioso de ansiedad. Las veces anteriores nunca te vi tan preocupado y nervioso. ¿Qué anda mal?

\- Ah, eso. Eh… Nada – mintió –. La vez pasada fue muy dolorosa. Temo… Que esta vez sea igual, o peor.

\- Ya veo – replicó con algo de lástima –. Eres muy valiente, Lupin. ¿Lo sabes?

\- Gracias – murmuró, forzando una sonrisa.

De segundo su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no pensaría lo mismo si hubiese sabido todos los pensamientos histéricos y pesimistas que estaba teniendo. Tenía que comenzar a calmarse, porque su pesar era notorio para el resto y no le apetecía contestar más preguntas.

\- Chicos, por favor, váyanse – pidió por última vez a sus amigos.

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que había entrado por el agujero bajo el Sauce Boxeador.

James y Sirius estaban dándose vueltas en círculo por una de las habitaciones de la Casa de los Gritos, mientras fumaban un cigarro. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, bolas de pelo café y manchas de sangre. Las paredes estaban arañadas y rotas. El lugar entero pareciera que había soportado a duras penas a un huracán.

Era cosa de tiempo para que la luna llena mostrara sus efectos sobre él .

\- Por favor – repitió.

\- Moony… Tu transformación es la parte más terrible de tu licantropía, y hasta hoy día a nosotros se nos partía el corazón de no poder hacer nada para ayudarte.

\- Por fin alguien podrá estar contigo durante estos momentos – apoyó Sirius.

Remus estaba demasiado preocupado como para sentirse agradecido, pero al menos el mayor de sus amigos le hizo caso y se transformó en el enorme perro negro que era, comenzando a dar vueltas y a olfatear el lugar con mucho ánimo, enérgico como si no pudiera controlarse.

\- Cielos, le hace falta un buen aseo a este lugar – comentó James mientras miraba como las huellas del perro se marcaban en el suelo –. Las almohadillas de las patas de Sirius se están llenando de polvo.

\- Consideraré lo del aseo la próxima vez que vengamos – respondió con ironía –. James, por Merlín, transfórmate también… Me estás crispando los nervios.

El chico de cabello azabache y gafas levantó las manos en señal de rendición, y a los segundos su silueta cambiaba para ser remplazada por la de un ciervo joven y orgulloso. Era la primera vez que ambos animales se juntaban en un mismo lugar. Era la primera vez que los veía desde los escasos segundos en que habían probado transformarse por primera vez y se sentía tan… orgulloso. Esa era la palabra. Estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de la habilidad de sus dos amigos.

Y sólo segundos después sintió el primer desgarro dentro de su propio cuerpo. Comenzaba su transformación.


	18. Hagámonos notar

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes leen! Y a Evasis, por dejar un comentario como siempre *corazón y carita feliz* Ya se irá a desentender Lily. Al menos sabemos que es lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no dar pie atrás una vez que se de cuenta.

 **18  
Hagámonos notar**

Contra todo pronóstico James y Sirius habían tenido razón… La transformación de Remus había sido dolorosa, pero no había tardado en identificar a ambos animales como iguales, y eso lo había apaciguado como nunca antes. Tan pronto como terminó de convertirse en un hombre lobo, descansó. Y entonces James, o Cornamenta, los guio hacia la salida de la Casa de los Gritos.

Se pasaron la noche entera en lo más profundo del Boque Prohibido, en un lugar al que jamás hubieran podido si quiera acceder como personas. Nunca antes habían llegado tan lejos. Corrían, estiraban sus patas… Canuto parecía que podía explotar de la energía que llevaba. Daba brincos en el aire, y él, como hombre lobo, se sentía motivado a hacer lo mismo. Por primera vez canalizaba su propia energía en ser un hombre lobo en vez de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Y Remus, ya en su forma humana y natural… por primera vez desde que había sido un niño normal y sano, disfrutó de su transformación, o más bien de la libertad que esa forma le proporcionaba. Además, era la primera vez que podía asistir a clases inmediatamente al día siguiente después de una luna llena. Claro, se veía más pálido y enfermo que nunca pero esta vez no había pasado una noche entera arañándose y mordiéndose a sí mismo. Estaba cansado por no haber dormido pero, la felicidad le daba energía y poder aparecerse como si nada callaría algunas dudas sobre su licantropía… Si es que alguien las tenía.

Así que bajó temprano a tomar desayuno.

De camino al Gran Comedor divisó a un grupo de tres Slytherin de espaldas a él cuchicheando y actuando de manera sospechosa detrás de una estatua en medio del corredor. Reconoció inmediatamente de quién se trataba sólo juzgando sus contexturas y cabellos. Siendo perfecto, decidió acercarse a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Avery, Rosier, Snape – nombró, provocando que los tres se giraran a verlo -. ¿No es muy temprano para que anden tramando cosas?

\- No te metas, Lupin – ladró Rosier, acercándose a él intentando parecer amenazante, sin lograr el efecto deseado.

\- Vamos, Evan, déjalo – dijo Avery.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el Gran Comedor, no sin antes pasarlo a llevar apropósito, hasta que se perdieron al dar la vuelta. Pero, para sorpresa de Remus, Snape se quedó ahí, mirándolo con un poco de arrogancia.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó lo más serio posible, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te vi.

Una serie de pensamientos y escenarios alarmistas pasaron por la mente de Remus en una fracción de segundo. Y no era que fuera pesimista, ¿pero a qué podría referirse sino a su licantropía con un comentario como ese, y justo después de una noche de transformación? De seguro su nerviosismo se le notaba en la cara y en su cuerpo tenso, así que decidió que lo mejor era fingir que todo estaba bien hasta el final, al menos por si su fingida seguridad hacía que el otro chico lo pensara dos veces sobre lo que creía que sabía.

\- ¿En qué? – preguntó poniendo su cara más despreocupada.

\- Entrando al castillo esta mañana, completamente fuera de las horas en las que está permitido salir. Y, ¿sabes qué, Lupin? Parecía que venías directamente desde el Bosque Prohibido.

Se relajó un poco, sabiendo que su condición seguía siendo un secreto. Ahora sólo tenía que inventarse algo bueno para tapar el hecho de estar fuera de su cama tan temprano por la mañana y fuera del castillo.

\- Los prefectos no tenemos las mismas reglas que el resto de los alumnos y—

\- Es curioso – lo interrumpió el chico de cabello oscuro y grasiento –. Estoy seguro de que vi un par de pies caminando muy cerca de ti.

Esta vez Remus esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Snape realmente estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo. Siempre estaba mirando en qué estaban, siempre preocupado de lo que hacían y dejaban de hacer, incluso cuando recién estaba amaneciendo, y hasta los seguía de tanto en tanto. ¿Quién se creía que era?

\- Un par de pies, ¿eh? – comentó como si nada, despeinándose su cabello castaño claro –. No estoy seguro, pero no creo que ver pies sin cuerpos sea una buena señal. ¿Has considerado ir a visitar a Madame Pomfrey?

\- No te hagas el tonto, Lupin. Tú y tus amigos estuvieron en el Bosque Prohibido anoche – dijo clavándole su índice en medio de su pecho.

\- Si vas a hacer una acusación, tienes que tener como probarla – replicó el prefecto, dándole un manotazo en la mano para apartarla.

\- Apuesto que dejaron huellas o algún rastro. Sea como sea averiguaré qué hacían, y una vez que haga eso, tendré como probar que tú y tus amigos han roto las reglas nuevamente.

\- Buena suerte con eso.

Remus comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, también para ir al Gran Comedor, porque ya no quería seguir discutiendo con Snape. Con anterioridad a ese momento, la vida de ese muchacho le daba absolutamente lo mismo, y si bien nunca le había caído bien, hasta sentía lástima por él cada vez que sus amigos lo molestaban. Pero perjudicar a James se estaba volviendo una obsesión para el amargado alumno, y gracias a eso él había sido involucrado y ahora podría salir afectado como daño colateral.

\- ¡Eh, Lupin! – gritó Snape a varios metros de distancia. Remus se giró para saber qué quería –. ¡Por cierto, te ves como la mierda esta mañana!

Un comentario que no era exclusivamente para molestarlo, pensó Remus, sino para hacerle saber sus sospechas cada vez más fuertes. Pero intentó responderle de la manera más casual posible para no dejarse al descubierto.

\- ¡Tú también! – respondió a metros de distancia, y luego bajando la voz para que nadie lo oyera, agregó -: Durante los últimos cinco años…

Cada quién siguió su propio camino, y Remus entró al Gran Comedor cuando apenas comenzaba la hora del desayuno (motivo por el que casi no había nadie presente), a diferencia de sus amigos que llegaron corriendo y destartalados cuando ya no quedaba comida sobre las mesas.

\- ¡Quiero saber cómo fue todo! – pidió el menor de los amigos.

\- No fue nada en especial – replicó James, robándole una salchicha a Remus desde su plato – Sólo… Caminamos. Ya sabes, por el Bosque. De hecho llegamos a lugares a los que nunca habíamos accedido antes.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- No lo sé, simplemente llegamos allí. Pero de seguro te podremos llevar una vez que te transformes.

\- Hm… - murmuró, no muy convencido - ¿Y podían hablarse entre ustedes?

\- Algo así… Era una comunicación bastante básica – explicó Sirius engullendo una tostada, también de Remus –. Algo raro de explicar con palabras. Como si los sentidos y los instintos bastaran, ¿sabes? Está en un nivel que nosotros no poseemos como humanos. Ya lo verás tú mismo, Pete.

\- Como perro, Sirius es un estúpido – interrumpió James riendo, contándole al menor de sus amigos -. Corrió desenfrenado por un claro y terminó en una especie de pantano, embarrado entero.

\- A cualquiera le puede pasar – respondió su amigo, intentando ser comprensivo y no burlarse.

\- ¡Apenas salió, se cayó de nuevo! – continuó el chico, golpeando la mesa.

Remus intentó no reír, pero lo cierto era que sí había sido gracioso. No acababa de salir y de sacudirse, cuando había dado otro paso en falso de regreso al pantano. Era una zona en donde el lago, ya sucio y lleno de restos de basura y ramas de árbol, se filtraba en la tierra provocando un barro denso. Y Sirius, como perro, había tenido el privilegio de caer ahí dos veces en menos de diez minutos.

\- Es verdad que me vuelvo algo básico – reconoció el moreno algo sonrojado -. Todavía no sé cómo hacer que mi mente sea superior a mi excesiva felicidad perruna. Pero James no debería hablar demasiado.

\- Yo no me caí en ninguna parte.

\- No, solamente enganchaste tus astas con las ramas de los árboles cada diez metros.

\- ¡En esa zona los árboles son demasiado bajos y tupidos! – se defendió, fingiendo que estaba enojado.

Pero no lo estaba. Estaba bastante feliz, aun pese al dolor de cuello que tenía precisamente por haber enredado sus astas constantemente y haber tenido que hacer contorciones especiales para desengancharse. Los tres amigos se miraron con una complicidad casi palpable y siguieron comiendo en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¡Me muero de sueño! – reclamó después de un rato –. Y tenemos un maldito bloque vacío ahora. Debimos haber dormido más.

\- No, hay que continuar haciendo el jodido mapa – le recordó Sirius, y luego miró a Remus, justo en frente de él -. Has estado algo callado.

\- Ah, sí. Es que... Resulta que esta mañana, Snape me dijo que me vio a mí y "a un par de pies" entrando al castillo, desde el Bosque Prohibido – les contó, bajando la voz para que nadie más oyera.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Sirius –. Bueno, siempre llegamos y nos echamos la capa encima sin asegurarnos que estemos completamente tapados…

– Está cada vez peor. Me amenazó diciendo que descubriría qué hacíamos, que probablemente habíamos dejado pisadas y—

\- Probablemente lo hicimos – convino James, despreocupado –. Pero dudo que le preocupen demasiado las pisadas de un par de animales. Después de todo… Es un bosque.

\- Snape no es tonto – continuó Remus, algo nervioso –. Me dijo que me veía horrible esta mañana.

\- ¿Y quién se cree que es él? ¿Jim Morrison? – preguntó indignado.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, James? Me estaba provocando. Nota que mi aspecto físico cambia de vez en cuando—.

\- Relájate, Remus. Ya le daremos su merecido.

Un par de horas más tarde, luego de una extenuante clase de Adivinación leyendo los ciclos de Marte, seguido de una clase prácticamente inútil de Estudios Muggles, Los Merodeadores se dirigían una vez más al Gran Comedor, esta vez para almorzar. Sin embargo, a medio camino se encontraron con un tumulto de gente que les imposibilitó seguir el paso.

James y Sirius intentaban ponerse de puntillas para ver sobre las cabezas del resto, mientras Remus y Peter intentaban obtener una mirada de una manera más disimulada. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba y había un sonido general conformado por cuchicheos y rumores simultáneos de distintos alumnos.

\- Oh, demonios, estos malditos lo han hecho de nuevo – dijo James de pronto.

Había obtenido un espacio por donde mirar: Se trataba de un nuevo mural, esta vez con la frase _"Sangres sucias, dimitan o mueran"._ Abajo, el suelo de piedra había sido manchado con lo que parecía ser sangre, salpicada en todas direcciones. Sin duda era una imagen cruda y escandalosa.

Tomó un tiempo que los profesores pudieran disuadir a los alumnos de volver al Gran Comedor, y pese a pedirles a todos una y otra vez que no se preocuparan y continuaran con su jornada normal, sus caras ya no se veían tan relajadas como antes. Peter aseguraba haber visto como Dumbledore y McGonagall compartieron una mirada seria y preocupada mientras los alumnos se dispersaban, y casi todos convenían que esto ya no era una simple jugarreta para asustar.

\- Lo que más me molesta es que en cualquier otro lugar y momento, algo como esto tendría a aurores trabajando aquí dentro, de inmediato – dijo James blandiendo el tenedor en el aire para darse más énfasis – Esto es un mensaje de odio hecho y derecho. Es una amenaza de muerte, y el maldito diario ni siquiera se va a molestar en mencionarlo.

\- Ya veo que pronto nos desmemorizan a todos en la misma oficina de Dumbledore para que no recordemos el incidente y sigamos como si nada – se metió un chico de cuarto año, que estaba sentado junto a ellos en la mesa.

\- Dumbledore es uno de los pocos que quiere que se destape todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué seguimos teniendo a los jodidos elfos domésticos en el castillo? – se quejó otro chico de cuarto año -. Es obvio que es uno de ellos y no podemos confiar en esas criaturas inservibles.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido para creer que si ha sido un elfo, lo ha hecho sin una orden de alguien más? – se metió Sirius, cuyo semblante había cambiado radicalmente hacia uno mucho más amenazador.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que ya hay demasiados peligros como para que además nos fiemos de los elfos. Muchos magos los han tratado mal toda la vida, no sería tan extraño si de pronto uno descarriado decidiera rebelarse. Y ese elfo en cuestión sabría que aquí está a salvo, porque Dumbledore es tan idiota que ni aunque lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos querría admitirlo.

\- ¿Dumbledore un idiota? – repitió James, escandalizado.

El chico de gafas se puso de pie y como si fuera un acto reflejo, Sirius hizo lo mismo. En menos de un segundo los chicos de cuarto año que habían hablado se pusieron de pie, acalorados, y los tres restantes de esa generación hicieron lo mismo por solidaridad, provocando que Remus y Peter se unieran.

El resto de los alumnos de otras casas comenzaba a mirar con sorpresa que los de Gryffindor estuvieran a punto de darse puñetazos entre ellos, pero a la vez, el ambiente general estaba demasiado tenso después de lo que había ocurrido como para que a alguien le sorprendiera.

\- Dime, a quién te gustaría tener de director, Romer. ¿Quizás a Voldemort?

\- ¿Por qué no te relajas, Potter? – respondió el chico alto y de cabello rubio –. Nadie ha insinuado nada de ese estilo.

\- Nunca insultes a Dumbledore en frente mío – dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

\- ¿Y si lo hago, qué? ¿Acaso me vas a golpear como a los Slytherin o a los chicos más pequeños? Mejor dedícate al Quidditch, que me sabe un poco cínico que tú vengas a dártelas de justiciero.

Se escuchó un ligero murmullo entre las personas que estaban más cerca, y el cerebro de James ya estaba dándole la orden a su puño de estamparle los nudillos en la cara a ese chico cuando una mano le tomó el brazo con disimulo. Miró a su lado, y centímetros más debajo de su rostro se encontraba el de Lily, deteniéndolo de hacer algo apresurado.

\- No pelees – le dijo suavemente -. Y tú, Romer, insultar a tu director son 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

El chico soltó un bufido de incredulidad y se fue refunfuñando sobre cómo Potter se salía siempre con la suya, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan. Sus otros amigos lo siguieron, mientras los de quinto año volvían a sentarse en la mesa.

\- Me caía bien ese tipo – dijo Peter, una media hora después mientras caminaban hacia las cocinas en vez de ir a su clase de Herbología –. Pero resultó ser un idiota.

\- Es hijo de muggles – informó Remus –. No deberían tomar tan enserio lo que ocurrió hoy. Ese chico está asustado y frustrado, y de seguro no está contento con cómo se está manejando todo esto de las amenazas dentro de Hogwarts. Fue desafortunado nada más.

\- No sabía que era hijo de muggles – respondió James. Estaba furioso, pero tras saber eso, se sentía más comprensivo –. Pero está enfocando su rabia hacia la persona equivocada.

Los chicos llegaron frente a un cuadro con un tazón lleno de frutas y Remus se encargó de hacerle cosquillas al lienzo, específicamente sobre una pera verde suave que ya tenía sus colores desgastados por ser tocada todo el tiempo. La puerta se abrió dejando entrever uno de los salones de piedra más grandes del castillo: La cocina.

Montones de elfos y elfas domésticas corrían de un lado para otro con cierta histeria, pues el almuerzo había terminado recientemente y ellos tenían que encargarse de lavar todos esos platos, vasos, cubiertos y ollas que habían utilizado antes para cocinar. Ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de los magos, ensimismados en sus trabajos.

\- Ahí está Dixie – dijo James apuntando a un pequeña y frágil elfina que usaba una túnica rosada descolorida y vieja.

\- ¡Hola, Dixie! – saludó Sirius -. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los trabajos el día de hoy?

\- Joven Sirius – respondió la elfa con sorpresa mientras se deshacía en reverencias hacia él y los demás chicos –. Señor James, Señor Remus, Señor Peter… Es un placer tenerlos en las cocinas de Hogwarts. ¿Hay algo que Dixie pueda cocinar para ustedes?

\- No esta vez, Dixie. Venimos a hacerte unas preguntas.

\- ¿Seguro, joven James? A Dixie no le molestaría en absoluto hacer el plato favorito de los jóvenes.

\- No te preocupes de eso. Lo que necesitamos no necesitará mucho tiempo.

\- Dixie, queremos saber si por casualidad has visto a un elfo actuando nervioso o diferente en relación a antes – preguntó el más alto de los amigos.

La elfina los miró uno por uno con sus enormes ojos verdes antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Dixie ya se lo ha dicho antes, joven Sirius. No he visto nada raro.

\- Por favor, tienes que entender que nosotros no te preguntamos esto para causar problemas ni acusar a nadie – replicó James con dulzura –. Sino para ayudar y proteger a ese elfo, en caso de que alguien lo esté chantajeando, ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Cha… chantajeando? – preguntó nerviosa, con pequeños espasmos en sus manos -. ¿Quién?

James iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero Remus se apresuró por hablar él primero.

\- Chantajeado por _quien sea_ que esté detrás de estos mensajes llenos de odio – dijo, temiendo que James hubiera nombrado a uno de los chicos de Slytherin imprudentemente.

\- De verdad que Dixie no sabe nada, joven Remus. Dixie lo lamenta tanto, de no poder ayudar a los jóvenes. Dixie desearía ser de utilidad. Dixie es un desastre de elfo por no poder—.

\- Está bien, Dixie – la calmó Peter, viendo que en los ojos de la elfa ya se había acumulado una gran cantidad de lágrimas –. Esto que te hemos preguntado _no_ es una orden. Sólo estamos conversando contigo, y eres una elfina maravillosa por escucharnos.

\- La mejor de las elfas – corroboró James, haciendo que esta de cualquier forma comenzara a llorar histéricamente y balbuceara palabras poco claras de agradecimiento –. Está bien si continúas con tus tareas de Hogwarts ahora…

\- ¡El joven James y el joven Peter son tan buenos! – exclamó la elfina tapándose su pequeña cabecita con ambas manos.

\- Sí, sí – dijo el chico de gafas, incómodo –. Tenemos que irnos ahora, Dixie.

Tras unos diez minutos de llanto y de ofrecerles cocinar sus platos favoritos, los cuatro chicos lograron salir de la cocina sin ninguna respuesta. Y ya que se habían demorado tanto, decidieron volver a la Sala Común porque era inconcebible que llegaran tan tarde a la clase de Herbología con la profesora Sprout.

Era un de las pocas clases que compartían con Slytherin, y de seguro podían escuchar algo útil sobre el reciente mensaje de odio si podían atención en escuchar los murmullos del brabucón de Mulciber y sus amigos. Pero, de seguro, si pasaba algo realmente importante, Lily se los contaría.

\- De acuerdo, tenemos que empezar a considerar la posibilidad de que esto no ha sido llevado a cabo por un elfo – dijo Sirius, una vez que llegaron a la vacía Sala Común de Gryffindor.

\- Tiene que ser un elfo – replicó James, porfiado, mientras encendía la chimenea con un hechizo –. Porque me rehúso a pensar que alguien en Slytherin tenga la cabeza y la habilidad para poder llevar a cabo este tipo de magia que hasta desconcierta a los profesores.

\- ¿Y si no es un Slytherin? – se aventuró Peter –. Podría ser un Ravenclaw. Un cerebrito de sangre fría y cobarde que piensa que Voldemort no está tan errado. Son elitistas por naturaleza.

\- Supongo que un Ravenclaw podría desviarse un poco…

\- Es más probable que uno de los elfos esté siendo hechizado y luego se le borre la memoria – sugirió Remus.

\- Es perfectamente plausible – aceptó Sirius.

\- Ya vamos a ver qué es lo que ocurre. Sea quien sea, esta persona no puede salirse con la suya para siempre – dijo James.

El tema no se siguió discutiendo, y los cuatro merodeadores se avocaron a lo suyo. Peter decidió copiar de los apuntes de Remus sobre los ciclos de Marte mientras el licántropo y Sirius se animaban a seguir perfeccionando la idea del mapa que mostraría a Mulciber y todo lo que hacía. Pero James no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante el almuerzo.

Por un lado, se sentía algo culpable de haber casi peleado con un chico de Gryffindor porque no le gustaba que su popularidad se viera afectada y menos aún dentro de su propia casa. Sin duda que no quería que los chicos menores lo vieran como un idiota, sino que todo lo contrario. Y hasta ese momento él había pensado que era una especie de héroe del Quidditch y el Gryffindor más popular, así que esa pelea lo había desconcertado.

Pero de seguro se había debido a lo tenso que estaban todos y en cualquier otro momento, ese encontrón no hubiera ocurrido. El chico no se hubiera referido a Dumbledore de la manera que lo hizo, y probablemente tampoco se sentiría amenazado por elfos si alguien no hubiese sugerido que eran ellos los que estaban detrás de todo eso. ¡Así que estaba claro! Tenía que ir a disculparse.

Además, Lily lo había defendido y se había preocupado de que no peleara. Desde el Baile de Navidad que ni se querían mirar, pero ahora nuevamente se sentía con ganas de intentar hablar con ella, quizás disculparse, y pedirle una nueva cita que reafirmara lo bien que lo habían pasado durante el baile, antes de ponerse a hablar de feminismo.

\- Hey, Romer – dijo James acercándose esa misma noche al chico, frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común.

El chico lo miró algo nervioso, sin devolverle la palabra.

\- Lamento mucho lo de hoy – dijo ofreciéndole su mano en saludo -. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – dijo el chico estrechando su mano en señal de tregua.

\- Mira, estoy seguro de que pronto van a atrapar al culpable de todo esto. Y, aunque no se note, sé que Dumbledore está haciendo lo posible por atraparlo. No lo sé, quizás ni siquiera nos enteremos y ya lo tenga todo solucionado.

\- Lo sé, Potter… Sé que me precipité más temprano.

\- Yo también me precipité – reconoció –. Nunca querría discutir con un Gryffindor, pero supongo que los dos… Todos estábamos nerviosos con lo que había pasado.

\- Algunos más que otros.

\- Sé que fue una amenaza directa para los hijos de muggles, pero no creas que por eso los demás nos tomamos esto a la ligera, ¿de acuerdo? Porque ustedes son parte de la comunidad mágica en igual medida que el resto, y si los amenazan a ustedes, amenazan a la comunidad mágica en su totalidad. Y yo creo en eso.

El chico sonrió ante el meloso, pero cierto comentario.

\- De acuerdo, Potter. Agradezco tus palabras.

\- De nada.

\- Y no hagas caso a lo que dije hoy, sobre eso de dejar de ser un justiciero.

\- Ah, yo creo que lo dijiste bastante enserio – dijo despreocupadamente para aliviar el ambiente.

\- Lo hice. Pero… Al menos sé que necesitamos más gente que piense como tú en momentos como este.

\- Casi todos piensan como yo, Romer. Es sólo que los otros se hacen notar más. Así que nosotros también tenemos que hacernos notar.

\- Es más fácil decirlo, supongo.

\- Quizás no lo sea… Quizás deberíamos hacernos notar – dijo sonriendo, mientras una idea aparecía en su cabeza –. Hagámonos notar.


	19. Sectusempra

**N/A:** Gracias a todos los que leen la historia. Bienvenida Itzeeel! / Evasis: Sí, yo también amo a este James. Este James va a ir saliendo cada vez más *corazón* Gracias por el review!

 **19  
Sectusempra**

Días más tarde, nuevamente sin noticias sobre el mensaje de odio que había aparecido en el castillo, el alumnado había vuelto a su vida diaria normal y casi ni se hablaba de lo que había ocurrido. Esta vez, nadie había organizado un festín ni un baile para que todos se mantuvieran ocupados en otra cosa, y en los pasillos era fácil notar que algunos profesores caminaban más nerviosos e irritados que de costumbre.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban trabajando en distintas cosas dentro su habitación y ya bien caída la noche. Peter estudiaba para los T.I.M.O, que cada vez estaban más cerca. Sirius y Remus leían y estudiaban tremendos libros retirados de la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil para crear por fin el mapa en el que tanto habían trabajado. James, por su parte, estaba de cabeza buscando algo en su baúl, al pie de su cama, mientras sacaba cosas de adentro y las lanzaba, desordenando su espacio más cercano.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Remus.

\- Buscaba los antiguos sortilegios y productos que vendíamos el año pasado – respondió al mismo tiempo que sacaba una caja de madera más pequeña –. Creo que están aquí…

\- ¿Para qué los quieres? – se metió Peter, palideciendo.

Durante de los primeros días, y más que nada con la idea de molestar a McGonagall y a otros profesores, vender sortilegios bromistas que causaban pequeños caos por el castillo había sido muy divertido. Pero luego se había vuelto un verdadero dolor de cabeza tener que producir más e invertir en ello, porque tan sólo era un pasatiempo. Pero un negocio requería mucho más que un ratito de tiempo libre…

\- ¿No querrás empezar con eso de nuevo, Potter? – preguntó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No, no. Estaba pensando… Parece ser que es muy fácil hacer grabados vandálicos en el castillo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros –. Propongo que hagamos lo mismo.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Remus con una mueca de incredulidad.

\- Nos sobraron miles de insignias de "Apoya a Gryffindor" del año pasado. Si las modificamos un poco, podrían decir algo que apoye a los hijos de sangre impura. Y además está esto… - dijo sacando un pequeño cohete de varios colores.

Peter había dado la idea, viendo aquellas avionetas muggles publicitarias que llevaban amarrado un cartel con diferentes eslóganes de marcas, de crear un cohete que volara por el aire escribiendo una frase, y dejando un halo de confeti atrás.

El prototipo había sido lanzado por sobre el enrome estadio de Quidditch durante la final del año pasado, que le valió la primera coronación a Gryffindor desde que James estaba en el equipo, y siendo ese aquel su primer año como capitán. El cohete serpenteaba por el aire escribiendo "¡Vamos Gryffindor!" entre una nube de humo de color rojo, como una bengala, mientras llovía confeti dorado.

\- Pero ahora podríamos lanzarlo dentro del Gran Comedor – sugirió el chico de gafas.

\- Será como el némesis de Filch – dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

\- Y si alguien nos dice algo… Sería verdaderamente hipócrita. No se atreverán a castigarnos por esto. No después de que los mensajes de odio han quedado impunes.

\- Me apunto – dijo Remus, experimentando una oleada de rebeldía –. Pero todo dice "Vamos Gryffindor", y no creo que "Vamos, hijos de muggles" suene bien.

\- Había pensado en "Hey, Intolerantes y puristas: Nosotros somos más".

\- De acuerdo – apoyó el más alto de los cuatro chicos –. "Hey, intolerantes y puristas", en colores verde esmeralda y plateado, y que luego cambie el mensaje a "Nosotros somos más", en colores amarillo, rojo y azul.

\- Vamos a traficar esto – dijo levantando un puñado de insignias -. Entreguémosle una buena cantidad a Romer y a sus amigos.

\- Es una lástima que no pueda decir "Hey, jodidos clasistas idiotas: Dejen de reproducirse entre primos, les afecta el cerebro" – comentó Peter, y luego miró a Sirius de reojo por si se había sentido ofendido por el comentario. Pero su amigo ni cuenta se dio.

\- Lo sé, pero algo es algo. Mañana ponemos el plan en marcha.

A la mañana siguiente, sin que nadie lo notara, y antes de bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar, James entregó una generosa porción de insignias a los cinco chicos de cuarto año para que repartieran entre sus compañeros. Sirius, Remus y Peter hicieron lo suyo repartiendo a varias personas más dentro de la casa Gryffindor.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó una voz femenina tras de Remus. Cuando se giró, se encontró con Mary.

\- Ah, eh, hola – saludó torpemente y le tendió una para que la viera –. Estem… Bueno, nos aburrimos de no hacer nada y a James se le ocurrió esta idea.

\- _Nosotros somos más_ – leyó la chica casi en un murmullo –. Vaya. Es… Un bonito gesto. Creo.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Me da algo de miedo que provoque una respuesta peor por parte de esos idiotas – dijo colocándose la insignia sobre el corazón –. Pero qué más da. Temerles no es motivo para no defendernos, supongo.

Remus recordó por primera vez durante la conversación, que Mary era precisamente hija de muggles. Pudo haber metido las patas hasta el fondo, pero por suerte ella había aprobado la iniciativa.

\- Eso es, precisamente. En realidad somos más, ¿no? Así que dejemos de temerles.

\- No te veía hace un tiempo.

\- Desde el Baile de Navidad – dijeron ambos al unísono.

El licántropo se sintió incómodo recordando cómo había actuado esa noche frente a ella, intentado besarla, ebrio, y comenzó a ponerse colorado. Sólo había una forma de salir del paso. Era ahora o nunca. Pero su estúpido nerviosismo no lo dejaba actuar ni decir nada. ¿Qué harían James o Sirius en ese lugar?

\- ¿Tegustaría ira Hogsmeadeconmigo? – dijo tan rápidamente que no se le entendió nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? – repitió, esta vez más lento –. No me enfermaré, no me excusaré, y si me prometes que no habrán chicos franceses rondándote, no veo por qué fallaríamos.

La chica sonrió en su lugar, entre nerviosa y satisfecha, y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces… La próxima salida… ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida?

\- El último fin de semana de enero – dijo sonriendo –. Y no, creo que ese día no habrá ningún chico francés cerca.

\- No hay excusas entonces – replicó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

\- Espero que no se te ocurra beber ese día – lo molestó la chica.

\- Definitivamente no. El Remus borracho… Aparece en contadas ocasiones.

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- ¡Oye Lupin! ¡Trae tu trasero lunático aquí y ven a ayudarnos!

La voz de Sirius resonó desde el otro extremo de la Sala Común.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme – dijo intentando ahogar una risita.

\- Sí, eso creo – respondió la chica, también algo divertida -. ¡Nos vemos!

Remus volvió con sus demás amigos, que lo esperaban para salir por el túnel del Retrato de la Dama Gorda, y mientras pasaba por él, sentía que flotaba por el aire. La conversación, el tono de la conversación le hacía pensar que sin duda le gustaba a Mary tanto como ella le gustaba a él.

¡No lo odiaba por lo del Baile de Navidad! Había asentido casi automáticamente tras invitarla a una cita, y habían bromeado… Se sentía cómodo con ella. Esa era la cosa. Y si bien le traía mucho nerviosismo la idea de salir en una cita, su primera cita, ahora la ansiedad buena era mucho mayor.

\- Tengo una cita – anunció, intentando sonar confiado –. Ya sé que están castigados y no pueden ir a Hogsmeade, pero esta vez no me podré quedar con ustedes.

James se detuvo dramáticamente en el pasillo. El movimiento fue tan dramático e inesperado que asustó a Sirius y a Peter, quienes se detuvieron bruscamente detrás de él pensando que había pasado algo más que la simple confesión romántica de su amigo. Pero no había nada.

\- ¿De qué me perdí, señor prefecto?

\- Ah, sí, verdad que sólo se lo conté a Sirius. Estem… Me gusta Mary.

\- ¡¿Mary McDonald?! – gritó Peter.

\- Sí, Peter… Grítalo un poco más fuerte, que creo que por allá en las mazmorras no lo escucharon bien.

\- Lo siento…

Los cuatro muchachos volvieron a emprender el rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor con un paquete cada uno de más insignias, pero ahora la atención de James ya no estaba en la consigna "Nosotros somos más", sino en la revelación de Remus. Nunca se lo había imaginado ni en un millón de años.

\- ¡Entonces…! – continuó James –. Ese día que ibas a ir a Hogsmeade… Que dijiste que ibas a ir igual para traernos caramelos y cosas de Zonko… Y te tuvimos que convencer de ir a la Casa de los Gritos…

\- Sí, ese día tenía una cita y tuve que cancelarla – reconoció.

\- ¡Y Mary se sentó con su pareja francesa en nuestra mesa en el baile!

\- Sí, efectivamente—.

\- ¡Te emborrachaste por eso! – lo interrumpió, uniendo cabos sueltos.

\- En parte. Pero insisto en que no hay necesidad de gritarlo…

\- Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste en vez de cancelar la cita? Más importante… ¡¿Cómo conseguiste una cita así, sin decirnos nada?! Maldito lunático, ¿eres un donjuán?

\- No – replicó riendo –. Muy lejos de eso. Y no les conté porque me daba vergüenza reconocerlo.

\- Yo creo que es un donjuán, pero es muy humilde para reconocerlo – lo molestó Sirius.

\- ¡Mary me cae genial! – continuó el líder del grupo –. Además, así será más fácil convencer a Lily de salir en citas dobles.

\- ¿Vas a empezar con Lily de nuevo? – preguntó un decepcionado Sirius.

\- No la viste el otro día, Padfoot, cómo me protegió – respondió rememorando el momento en que lo detuvo de pelear con Romer –. Yo creo que ella tiene interés en mí, aunque lo niegue.

\- Definitivamente no tiene interés en ti, cuernitos – dijo riendo - ¿Qué es eso de Padfoot?

\- Ah, sí… Se me ocurrió un nombre para ti ahora – explicó con una sonrisa –. Cuando estuvimos en la Casa de los Gritos, todo estaba tan lleno de polvo que con cada pisada que dabas, tus almohadillas de los pies quedaban marcadas… Así que se me ocurrió decirte así desde ahora.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Almohadillas de pies?

\- ¿Qué? Tú me inventaste algo como dientes de tenedor. Es mejor así… Nadie descubrirá de donde vienen esos sobrenombres.

Siguieron en silencio a medida que entraban al enorme salón en donde ya se encontraban algunos alumnos. Se comenzaron a acercar a los pequeños grupos de estudiantes de otras casas, menos Slytherin, para entregarles insignias a ellos también. Mientras lo hacía, Peter ya comenzaba a fantasear con la idea de convertirse también en un animal… Lo intrigaba saber en qué se convertiría. ¿Sería algo tan intimidador como sus amigos? ¿Le pondrían un sobrenombre nuevo a él también?

Tras la clase de Transformaciones con Slytherin, en donde pese al respeto que inspiraba McGonagall, de igual forma se escucharon algunos comentarios mordaces por el tema de las nuevas insignias, los chicos fueron a lanzarse unas cuentas bolas de nieve contra los alumnos de cuarto año de Gryffindor.

Dado que James había hecho las pases con Romer, los dos grupitos se habían acercado muchísimo. Era un descanso breve antes de Historia de la Magia, pero lo aprovecharon bien. Por los jardines nevados del castillo se podían ver a muchos alumnos usando las insignias que iban cambiando de color mientras se revelaba el mensaje completo.

\- ¿Tú estás detrás de esto, Potter?

Lily había llegado hasta el lugar en donde estaban jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve.

\- Pues, sí – replicó con naturalidad –. Y como puedes ver, hice las pases con Romer también.

El aludido levantó la mano desde el otro fuerte de nieve, a modo de saludo.

\- Me alegra saberlo – dijo acercándose, seria –. Déjame ver una de esas insignias.

\- ¿Qué? No me irás a cobrar puntos, ¿verdad? – dijo buscando una en su bolsillo.

\- Bueno, teóricamente debería, por incitar un poco al desorden y todo eso. Ya sabes.

James bufó, sin poder creerlo mientras le entregaba una de las redondas chapas que cambiaban de color. La pelirroja la inspeccionó, revisándola por ambos lados y leyéndola con atención. Luego de unos segundos, miró a James con una sonrisa insolente y se la colocó con orgullo.

\- Te habías tardado mucho en salir con un plan de regreso para esos idiotas, Potter – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. James sonrió abiertamente, deslumbrándola, y ella aprovechó el momento para marcharse antes de darle la idea de que se pusiera a hablarle, como siempre.

Para la hora de almuerzo, James acompañaba a Remus en su paseo por las nubes.

Se escuchaba un murmullo general provocado por las conversaciones de todos los alumnos de distintas casas en sus mesas, mientras almorzaban. Los profesores se encontraban en la mesa del final del salón, silenciosos. A nadie le había importado demasiado que la mitad del alumnado estuviese usando esas insignias, excepto a algunos alumnos de Slytherin, que miraban la situación con una cara de tres metros.

\- Bien, ¿lo haremos o no? – preguntó Remus.

El almuerzo era el mejor momento para hacerlo: Todos estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar. Todos verían el mensaje.

\- Prongs ya tiene un prontuario demasiado grande y está a un paso de que lo expulsen – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante -. ¿Me conceden el honor?

\- Adelante – respondieron los otros tres.

Sirius se lo tomó enserio. Sacó el cohete del bolso de James, y se subió al taburete en el que se sentaban, con un pie en él y el otro sobre la mesa (Ya teniendo la atención de todos). Levantó el pequeño petardo y lo disparó como una bengala, provocando un fuerte sonido, al mismo tiempo que daba algo así como un aullido de felicidad al aire.

Con el primer sonido, todo el mundo se sobresaltó en su lugar. Luego vieron como el cohete surcaba el aire haciendo espirales mientras se elevaba hacia lo más alto del techo y dejaba una estela de denso humo rojo. Tras su paso quedaba la frase: "Hey, Intolerantes y puristas", que se difuminaba para dar paso a letras aún más grandes y en mayúsculas: "NOSOTROS SOMOS MÁS".

Hubo un estallido de confeti que cayó como una lluvia tupida sobre el alumnado. Gracias a un hechizo, el confeti destellaba como si se tratara de chispas de luz y no de papel picado en trocitos. Varios alumnos aplaudieron mientras el confeti seguía cayendo por todo el Gran Comedor como una cascada. Se metía en los platos de alumnos y profesores. Peter creyó ver que la profesora McGonagall intentaba soplar uno pegado en su boca, con cara de pocos amigos. Remus no se dio cuenta de eso, pero si vio a Dumbledore con una humilde sonrisa en los labios.

"NOSTROS SOMOS MÁS" brilló por veinte minutos, y durante veinte minutos calló confeti.

Si bien la mayoría del alumnado habló de eso el resto del día, con admiración o diversión a lo menos, la profesora McGonagall pensó que la broma merecía un pequeño castigo. Así que, en vez de ir a su siguiente clase, Los Merodeadores se encontraban una vez más en el despacho de la vicerrectora.

\- Vamos, profesora. No puede estar enojada por esto – dijo Sirius.

\- Enojada no estoy – replicó seria –. Pero alguien tiene que limpiar el desastre que dejó esa cosa, por mucho que me gustara lo que decía.

\- Ah, ¿entonces le gustó? – preguntó James con interés.

\- Potter, si me gustó o no, eso no debería importarle a usted. ¿Acaso no le dije que está con un pie fuera de Hogwarts? En vez de tomarse enserio mi amenaza, continúa pensando en formas escandalosas para hacerse notar cuando debería estar estudiando para los T.I.M.O.

\- James no fue – se apresuró a decir Remus.

\- Tranquilo, señor Lupin. No me interesa castigarlos por esto. Sin embargo, algunos profesores se preguntan por qué he sido tan blanda con ustedes y no creen que habría aguantado tanto si hubiese sido con alumnos de otras casas.

\- Espero que no haya sido Slughorn el que dijo eso, considerando que tiene mortífagos entre sus alumnos – dijo James.

\- ¡Señor Potter! – exclamó la profesora -. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una acusación así? Ni Merlín santísimo lo quiera. Mortífagos en Hogwarts… Primero muerta antes que ver algo así. Ahora, volviendo al tema del castigo… Quiero que los cuatro recojan todo ese confeti a mano. De inmediato.

\- ¡¿A mano?! – preguntó Peter -. ¡Profesora, hay un motivo por el que existe la magia!

\- Pensé que estaría orgullosa de nosotros – dijo Sirius, haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Mire, Señor Black. En la vida hay momentos en que uno tiene que hacer ciertas cosas aunque por dentro no estemos de acuerdo. Estoy orgullosa de que hayan querido apoyar a los niños hijos de muggle, pero no pueden pretender que Filch limpie todo ese desorden. Y tengo la esperanza de que mientras más les cueste limpiar, menos se dedicarán a perder su tiempo en cosas escandalosas desde ahora en adelante. No se hable más.

Los cuatro chicos estuvieron toda la tarde recogiendo papelito picado, a ratos pensando en qué minuto se les había ocurrido hacer algo tan estúpido como armar ese caos y pretender que Filch lo limpiaría. Pese a que hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, papelitos dorados todavía aparecían y eran encontrados por los al rededores del Gran Comedor de tanto en tanto.

Sin mayores preocupaciones, los días finales de enero pasaron pronto. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los alumnos comenzaban a olvidar las insignias y dejaban de usarlas, pero la idea principal había sido demostrada. Efectivamente eran más los que estaban de parte de los nacidos de muggles, y se habían hecho notar. A su vez, habían identificado con facilidad a los que opinaban en contrario, los que se habían rehusado a usar la insignia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había llegado el día de la visita a Hogsmeade. Remus salió de la ducha esa mañana, y sólo para molestarlo, James, Sirius y Peter se habían colocado de pie a la salida del baño, a un costado y en fila a aplaudirlo.

\- ¡Ahí va la leyenda, Remus Lupin!

\- ¡Miren qué cuerpo!

\- ¡Miren qué rostro!

\- ¡El primero en conseguir una cita!

\- Ya cállense – replicó el chico en parte divertido, y en parte avergonzado.

\- ¿Nervioso, lunita? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Algo – mintió. Estaba más nervioso que nunca antes.

\- Para los nervios – dijo James, acercándose con una poción –. Es una revitalizante suave.

\- De acuerdo – dijo bebiéndola de golpe.

Suponía que el efecto de aquella poción, y en especial si era suave, no podía hacer que se comportara peor de lo que lo hizo en el baile, estando ebrio. Agradecía que sus tres amigos se hubiesen tomado tan bien todo aquello, dándole ánimos en vez de molestarlo y hacerle bromas. Debió haber sido sincero con ellos mucho antes…

Así que una hora más tarde, los tres chicos vieron desde la ventana como su amigo se iba a Hogsmeade con un grupo grande de alumnos, entre ellos, Mary McDonald.

\- Crecen tan rápido… - murmuró James, aun mirando por la ventana.

\- Espero que le vaya bien – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué haremos? – preguntó Peter.

\- Aun no le hemos dado una lección a Snape por haber molestado a Remus el otro día, ¿no es así? – dijo James –. Vamos.

Ya en el nevado pueblito de Hogsmeade, Remus se había encontrado con Mary en Las Tres Escobas, como habían quedado la primera vez. Por el frío que hacía afuera, en pleno invierno, el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de gente: Alumnos, profesores, magos y brujas del sector que nada tenían que ver con Hogwarts bebían reconfortantes cervezas de mantequilla o brebajes cálidos.

El chico condujo a Mary a una mesita apartada, justo debajo de una ventana, y ambos se sentaron. Los dos se encontraban algo nerviosos e incómodos.

\- Nos tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente lo logramos – dijo el chico para romper el hielo.

\- Sí, por fin. Después de lo del baile pensé que no ibas a querer que…

\- No, no – se apresuró a decir –. De hecho, yo quería invitarte al baile, pero tardé demasiado…

\- Me hubiese gustado ir contigo – reconoció.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro!

Se produjo un nuevo silencio incómodo que duró unos segundos, con ambos dando un sorbito tímido a su vaso de Cerveza de Mantequilla. Y una vez que dejaron sus vasos sobre la mesa, intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo siento, tú primero – dijo Remus.

\- No era nada importante. Es que el otro día vi la colección de vinilos que había en la Sala Común.

\- Sí, la de nosotros.

\- ¿Ninguno de ustedes escucha a David Bowie?

\- La verdad… - respondió rascándose la cabeza –. No es mucho del estilo de James o Sirius.

\- ¿Y tuyo?

\- No conozco muchas canciones de él, excepto las típicas. ¿A ti te gusta?

\- Me encanta. Si quieres puedo prestarte uno de los discos para que lo escuches.

\- Claro, me gustaría – dijo sonriendo.

Agradeció que Mary pusiera el tema de la música para iniciar una conversación más cómoda y romper el hielo. Así se volvió más sencillo continuar hablando de otras cosas banales, hasta entrar de a poco en temas más profundos como acerca de sus familias. Ella tenía un hermano menor no-mago, al igual que sus padres. Era la única de su familia que tenía magia. Él le contó que su madre también era muggle.

Sin darse cuenta, y yendo y viniendo entre temas sencillos y más complejos, no se dieron ni cuenta y afuera ya había oscurecido. No quedaba demasiado tiempo antes de que tuvieran que regresar al castillo de Hogwarts y dar por terminada aquella cita, que hasta el momento era una conversación agradable y animada, pero nada más.

Remus no quería que terminara así.

\- Te ves realmente bonita hoy – se animó a decir. Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo tenía que confesar que varias de las cosas que había dicho o hecho, no se habían ocurrido naturalmente a él, sino que se las había visto a sus amigos, Sirius y James.

Ella se sonrojó y miró sus manos.

\- Tú también te ves muy guapo – dijo con timidez.

\- Estoy feliz por estar aquí contigo.

\- Yo también.

Se acercó a ella, esperando no ser rechazado como la última vez, y al ver que Mary también lo hacía, la besó. No era su primer beso ni mucho menos. Pero era la primera vez que besaba a alguien que le gustaba en serio, y se sentía como algo completamente diferente y nuevo. Sentía una intensidad indescriptible por todo su cuerpo y una sensación agradable en su estómago que era adictiva.

Mientras tanto, los tres chicos restantes caminaban por un castillo más vacío que de costumbre para ver si encontraban a Snape. Por regla general, ninguno de los chicos de quinto año de Slytherin iba a Hogsmeade, sintiéndose demasiado importantes como para ir a visitar un pueblo como el resto de los alumnos. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, lo encontraron junto a Rosier.

\- Miren quién está aquí – dijo James –. Quejicus junto a tu primo.

Sirius pretendió hacer una arcada ante la mención sobre aquel parentesco. Lamentablemente y por aquello de casarse entre familias, Regulus y él estaban relacionado con una buena parte de la gente de Slytherin aunque no tratara con ellos, especialmente si el apellido pertenecía a una de las veintiocho familias sagradas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – preguntó Rosier.

\- Nada contigo, Evan, pero si no te vas ahora, se volverá personal.

El chico pálido, de cabello corto y negro azabache pareció pensarlo por un segundo, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era acompañar a su amigo en vez de abandonarlo, y sin mediar mayor provocación, sacó su varita.

\- Guarda eso, idiota – dijo Sirius –. Snape, supimos que estuviste haciéndole amenazas a Remus el otro día.

\- Ah, de veras que ese idiota no sabe cuidarse solo y tiene que mandar a sus amigotes para que lo defiendan – respondió con sorna.

\- Más te vale que dejes de andar husmeando y mirando en qué andamos o de dónde venimos—

\- ¿O sino qué?

James hizo un movimiento de varita que provocó que Snape se resbalara, dando un salto en el aire, yendo a caer de espaldas al suelo duro y frío de piedra, azotando su cabeza contra él. Sin detenerse a mirar si el golpe había sido grave o no, Rosier le lanzó un hechizo para desarmarlo, y el chico se protegió, haciendo que éste revotara.

Snape se paró rápidamente, más por haber pasado una vergüenza que otra cosa, y también sacó su varita, mirando amenazantemente a James.

\- ¿Sabes, Potter? – preguntó lleno de furia –. Siéntete honrado, porque he creado una maldición sólo para usarla contra ti. _¡Sectumsempra!_

Un rayo de luz de color verde salió disparado desde la varita de Snape hacia James, mientras Sirius y Peter veían asustados este color verdoso tan propio de la magia oscura. De hecho, el color del _Avada Kedavra_. Le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo. Cortes profundos comenzaron a aparecerle a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, manchando su ropa con el color de la sangre. Cuando vio lo que hizo, salió corriendo y Rosier lo siguió espantado.

Sirius y Peter no tuvieron tiempo para reparar en aquello, pues se arrodillaron junto a su amigo tan pronto como lo vieron herido, entrando en pánico al dimensionar el efecto de aquella desconocida maldición. El chico parecía un animalito vulnerable, temblando de de dolor a medida que seguía sufriendo esos insufribles cortes por todo el cuerpo sin poder detenerlo.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda…

\- Cállate, Peter.

\- ¡Pero míralo!

\- ¡Cállate, Peter! – gritó Sirius tomando su varita. Sus murmullos histéricos sólo lo desconcentraban –. James, mírame.

James tenía la vista pegada en el techo, mientras se quejaba. Estaba como entumecido por el dolor. Sirius sabía que había leído algo en clases… Algo para detener ese tipo de heridas… ¡Si tan sólo Remus se hubiese quedado en el castillo en vez de ir a Hogwarts! Él lo hubiese sabido… Hubiese sabido como detener la hemorragia de James…

La sangre ya comenzaba a correr por la piedra del suelo, manchando sus propias rodillas. Lo apuntó con desesperación sin saber lo que hacía, prácticamente cerrando sus ojos para no ver, y una luz blanca comenzó a salir de la punta. Detuvo el sangrado con un hechizo que ni siquiera conocía, que había salido de su necesidad.

Pero las heridas seguían ahí.

\- _¡Accio díctamo!_ – gritó, apuntando su varita hacia el final de corredor en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor –. James. Hey, James.

El chico de gafas sudaba profusamente, blanco como el papel, pero parecía un poco más despierto que cuando recién le había dado la maldición de Snape. Parpadeó rápidamente como dándose cuenta de algo, y giró su cabeza hacia él. Peter daba vueltas en círculo a su lado, presa de la histeria.

\- James – volvió a llamar, chistando uno de sus dedos sobre su cara para hacerlo volver en sí –. Dime algo.

\- Voy a matar a Quejicus… Cuando lo vea – murmuró apretando los dientes. _Una maldición de magia oscura._ Snape acababa de hacerlo. En pleno Hogwarts. De día. Y había salido corriendo… ¡Los Slytherin estaban fuera de control!

La botellita de díctamo llegó volando por el aire, directo hacia las manos de Sirius. La dejó a un lado mientras se colocaba la varita entre los dientes y comenzaba a abrirle la camisa a su amigo. Algo que jamás se imaginó hacer aquella tarde, sin duda. Vio una serie de heridas profundas en sus brazos, pecho y torso de su amigo, sintiendo una oleada de rabia hacia Snape, que se había salido con la suya.

\- Demonios, eso luce horrible – comentó Peter acercándose.

\- ¡Peter! – reclamó, temiendo que James se preocupara y se pusiera aún más nervioso.

\- ¿Qué está pasando ahí? – preguntó la voz de una chica, a unos cuantos metros.

Lily y Dave Stahl, en un patrullaje de prefectos, se acercaban a toda velocidad tras encontrarse con la imagen de James en el suelo, a medio vestir, herido. El piso continuaba lleno de su sangre, haciendo que apuraran el paso para ir a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Stahl.

\- Yo te diré lo que le ha pasado. El hijo de puta de Quejicus se puso a probar maldiciones nuevas en él.

\- Imposible – dijo Lily.

Sirius le dio una mirada tan horrible, que deseó no haber dicho nada. Pero le era imposible pensar que Snape hubiese sido capaz de lanzar una maldición así, provocándole heridas tan serias a alguien…

\- _Vulnera Sanentur_ … - comenzó a decir Lily en una especie de lamento cantado.

Esta vez sí los cortes comenzaron a cerrarse y a desaparecer, como si nunca hubiesen existido, y al mismo tiempo la sangre sobre su cuerpo, sobre la ropa y en el suelo comenzaba a difuminarse, sin dejar ningún rastro físico de lo que acababa de pasar. Los demás la miraban impresionado de que supiera ese tipo de magia sanadora.

Lily lo había aprendido de Snape. En realidad sabía muy bien que su amigo tenía una grandiosa habilidad para crear hechizos y pociones. A la fecha, no sabía que también maldiciones… Pero frecuentando a gente como Mulciber, no era de extrañar que hubiese inventado una maldición para ellos.

Una vez que el proceso de sanación terminó, lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Pero se encontraba aún muy débil y adolorido, como si el golpe de una maldición oscura hubiese hecho que cualquier efecto fuera todavía más doloroso.

\- Vamos, tienes que ir donde Madame Pomfrey – dijo Stahl.

\- Nada de eso – dijo molesto –. Me iré a mi habitación.

\- Necesitas mejores cuidados que estos.

\- ¡Ustedes mejor vayan a buscar a Snape en vez de decirme que hacer! – ladró furioso.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Sirius en nombre de su irritado amigo –. Lo mejor será que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿sí?

\- Yo iré a buscar a Severus – dijo Lily con decisión.

Remus se despidió de Mary en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Habían regresado juntos desde Hogsmeade, tomados de la mano. ¡Tomados de la mano! No le había pedido que fuera su novia, porque eso hubiese sido demasiado rápido. Pero de cualquier forma _estaba_ con ella. Él y Mary eran _algo_.

Abrió la puerta, eufórico de felicidad, pero antes de poder contarle a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido, notó que Sirius y Peter estaban de pie junto a la cama de James, en donde éste se encontraba pálido como un fantasma. Llevaba el pantalón del pijama puesto, pero se encontraba desnudo hacia arriba.

\- ¡Te digo que me duele aunque no tenga los cortes! – reclamó –. Ese hijo de puta me echó una maldición de verdad.

\- Seguramente se te va a pasar de aquí a mañana – lo animó Peter.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Remus.

\- Te lo perdiste, Remus. Quejicus se volvió completamente loco por fin.

\- ¿Snape le ha echado una maldición?

\- Y una bien fea.

\- Sirius me ha salvado – dijo James –. Si no hubieras hecho ese hechizo sobre mí, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Pensé que me iba a desangrar ahí mismo.

\- Lily te ha salvado – corrigió el moreno.

\- No. Has sido tú.

\- ¿Qué hechizo le hiciste? – preguntó Remus con interés.

\- No lo sé…

\- ¿Cómo no lo sabes?

\- De verdad no lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –. Sólo lo apunté… Y ocurrió.

Remus miró a Peter, como para saber si era verdad lo que decían, y el rubio asintió. Luego miró a James, aun pálido y ojeroso. Se notaba a simple vista que algo le dolía y que estaba fatigado, y le costaba imaginar a Snape haciéndole algo así a cualquier persona. Mucho menos a James.

\- Bueno, Snape siempre ha sido un amante de las artes oscuras, ¿no? – preguntó Peter.

\- Eso creo… No podremos tomarnos esto a la ligera… Debe conocer más de un hechizo oscuro como este.

\- Dijo que lo creó exclusivamente para cuernitos – dijo Sirius.

\- Tiene sentido que haya querido crear una maldición para defenderse… Pero claro, lo ha hecho al estilo de la magia negra – apoyó James.

\- Vamos a ver si mañana mejora, o tendrás que ir con Madame Pomfrey – dijo Peter.

\- ¿Y a ti como te fue, Remus? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Yo creo que bien – respondió pasándose la mano por el cuello –. Creo que estoy con ella o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Estás con ella? – preguntó James, sonriendo, aunque manteniéndose tumbado.

\- Sí, eso creo – dijo sonriendo también.

\- Felicidades, amigo – dijo Sirius sonriéndole.


	20. Colagusano

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen! Y a Evasis, por comentar como siempre (¡Gracias!). No hice la conversación de Lily y Snape porque ya tenía escrito el capítulo :c perdón, pero… De igual forma, no creo que te hubiese gustado esa conversación, como podrás leer a continuación.

 **20  
Colagusano**

\- Cuando lo vea, lo voy a matar.

James no dejaba pasar lo que Snape le había hecho y se levantaba cada mañana con esa amenaza de muerte. Pero el chico de Slytherin era tan inteligente como él y no había creído ni por un segundo que su pequeña maldición oscura iba a salir impune. No. Snape sabía que con eso había provocado a su enemigo natural dentro de Hogwarts y que este buscaría venganza.

Como si fuera él quien tenía un mapa mágico, se las arregló muy bien para no toparse a James o a cualquiera de sus amigos en ningún lugar del castillo, exceptuando aquellos lugares o situaciones en donde era inevitable verlo pero a la vez, donde siempre se hallaba rodeado de gente o bajo la mirada de algún profesor, como ocurría en las clases o en el Gran Comedor.

Cada vez que James lo veía, especialmente cuando compartía el mismo techo sobre él, sentía una furia incontenible que prácticamente le nublaba la vista. Y la razón también, por cierto, porque felizmente era capaz de ir a golpearlo incluso cuando era posible que lo descubrieran y castigaran por eso, pero por suerte tenía a sus amigos para contenerlo y evitar que realizara su venganza en un mal momento.

Esa mañana se encontraban desayunando, cruzando miradas con Snape que se reía algo burlón desde la mesa de Slytherin. Ya estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Peter le colocó su mano sobre el hombro.

\- McGonagall dijo que te expulsará – le recordó.

\- Por eso Snape te ha atacado. Sabe que no podrás tocarlo – dijo Remus.

\- Ya va a llegar mi momento – aseguró con rencor.

Febrero había llegado con menos frío que el mes anterior, pero con algo más de lluvias. Y otra cosa que había llegado aquella mañana, en la correspondencia, era la invitación de una nueva fiesta del Club Slug. El profesor Slughorn llevaría a cabo una fiesta por el día de San Valentín y animaba a todos sus selectos invitados a ir con una pareja.

Cuando el chico de gafas levantó la mirada de su pergamino, se encontró con la cálida imagen de Remus besando a Mary McDonald a modo de saludo, para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes en Gryffindor (y alumnos chismosos de otras casas). Sirius fingió que estaba vomitando, para molestar a su amigo.

Al rato llegó Lily, y James fue de inmediato a sentarse junto a ella.

\- No, Potter, no voy a ir contigo a la fiesta de San Valentín – dijo rápidamente y sin mirarlo mientras escogía qué iba a servirse de desayuno.

\- Yo ni siquiera iba a—.

\- Hablé con Severus y dijo que sólo se había defendido cuando te lanzó esa maldición.

\- ¡Claro que no! – replicó indignado, pero su historial de ataques no lo respaldaba demasiado.

\- ¿Seguro que no, James? – preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja involuntariamente debido a su incredulidad –. Porque si mal recuerdo, del cien por ciento de las veces que te he visto haciéndole algo a Severus… El cien por ciento ha sido provocado por ti.

\- Sí, pero en este caso fue completamente desproporcional—.

\- Es difícil creerte, Potter.

James se cruzó de brazos, amurrado como un niño pequeño. Él sólo había ido a decirle a Lily que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños atrasado y se encontraba con esa injusta acusación. Ella le creía en todo a Snape… ¡Una de las personas en las que menos se podía fiar! Estaba seguro de que algún día Lily se daría cuenta de la clase de persona que era. Pero lamentablemente siempre se las ingeniaba para quedar como una víctima y él como el malo.

La pandilla se dirigió a la clase de Encantamientos junto a los alumnos de Hufflepuff. El profesor Flitwick ya había comenzado a decir, al inicio de cada clase, qué cosas eran importantes para los T.I.M.O, pero los chicos no le prestaban mucha atención, demasiado entretenidos haciéndose bromas y riendo por lo bajo, cuando Peter tuvo una repentina baja de presión.

\- Te digo que fue ese queso con hongos que comiste por la mañana – murmuró Sirius.

\- Pero si estaba bien – dijo Peter, pálido como un papel y sudando frío -. ¡El queso se come con hongos!

\- Entonces, si bien el hechizo los ayudaría a realizar este maravilloso… - se escuchaba de fondo la voz del enano profesor.

\- Me siento mal, me siento mal – balbuceó Peter cuyo color continuaba descendiendo de tonos.

\- ¡Anda al baño, hombre! – le gritó James pegándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

\- Señor Potter, guarde silencio – dijo el profesor y luego continuó –. Es muy probable que si este encantamiento saliera erróneo, los daños…

\- Voy a vomitar – se lamentó Peter, completamente histérico –. voy a vomitar.

\- ¡Que vayas al baño, por Merlín! – le dijo Remus, pero era demasiado tarde.

Peter miró hacia el pequeño pasillo que se formaba en medio de la sala entre los pupitres y vomitó a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes que se unieron para lanzar una exclamación de asco, algo que sonó como un largo _¡Eww!._ El profesor Flitwick se debatía entre mostrarse en extremo comprensible e ir a ver qué le ocurría a su alumno, y quedarse en su taburete por el asco cuando Sirius comenzó a hacer arcadas por la repugnancia que sintió al ver el vómito de Peter en el suelo, pero luego tuvo una brillante idea.

\- ¡Son los síntomas! ¡Deben ser los síntomas!

Incluso sintiéndose horrible, ante esa expectativa Peter se mostró un poco más tranquilo durante unos segundos, hasta que la idea de tener que pasar por la transformación y el pánico de que lo descubrieran llegó como una nube de ansiedad que le nubló todos los demás pensamientos.

\- ¡Señor Pettigrew! – llamó el profesor -. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Está enfermo, profesor – explicó Remus rápidamente.

\- Así veo… Será mejor que vaya a ver a Madame Pomfrey, señor Pettigrew. Yo lo acompañaré—.

\- ¡No! – dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, temiendo que Madame Pomfrey se diera cuenta de que aquellos síntomas no eran de un simple dolor de estómago, sino de algo más, aunque ni siquiera supiera con exactitud lo que era…

\- Quiero decir… - continuó James, para que el profesor no sospechara nada -. ¡Pronto serán los T.I.M.O! Si se va, nos dejará a todos sin conocimientos demasiado importantes para nuestra formación académica.

\- Invaluables – apoyó Sirius, fingiendo total seriedad.

\- Peter sabe perfectamente el camino a la enfermería. ¿Verdad, Peter? – preguntó dándole un codazo.

\- Verdad – dijo poniéndose de pie, empujando su pupitre estrepitosamente que se arrastró por el suelo –. Voy… Ya voy… ¿A la enfermería?

\- A la habitación – le susurró el licántropo, rodando los ojos.

\- De acuerdo… _¡Fregoteo!_

El profesor hizo un movimiento simple de varita y los restos del vómito de Peter desaparecieron y el suelo quedó reluciente una vez más. Retomó la clase como si nada, y así lo hicieron el resto de los alumnos, menos los tres amigos que se quedaron ligeramente preocupados por el menor de ellos. ¿Y si se transformaba solo en la habitación?

Pero nadie estaba más preocupado que el mismísimo Peter, quien todavía temía (y siempre lo haría) que lo descubrirían y enviarían a Azkaban por ser un animago ilegal. Se lanzó a la cama intentando dormir un poco, porque de verdad se sentía nauseabundo, pero los pensamientos pesimistas lo atacaban y no lo dejaban relajarse. ¿Y si le dolía? Esa pregunta le importaba mucho más que saber qué tipo de animal iba a ser.

En realidad nunca había _deseado_ convertirse en un animal como sus otros dos amigos… Pero era por Remus. _Es por Remus,_ se repitió, intentando convencerse.

En el descanso llegaron sus amigos con rapidez para no dejarlo solo y para animarlo a intentar transformarse. James y Sirius le dieron consejos… Cómo lo habían hecho ellos, qué tipo de orden se habían dado, cómo se habían concentrado e intentado no pensar ni escuchar en nada más que sus propias consciencias para conectarse con su animal interior.

\- Estoy seguro de que es pura basura, Pete – dijo Remus riendo –. Estos dos no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo, así como tú ahora.

\- Bueno, sí… - reconocieron ambos.

\- Sólo relájate y ve que ocurre. Si no ocurre nada, pues no importa.

\- Ya, pero no se burlen de mí si mi animal es algo estúpido.

\- ¿Algo estúpido como qué? – preguntó Sirius.

\- No sé, como una zarigüeya o algo así.

\- No sé qué es una zarigüeya, pero no te debería preocupar eso. Después de todo el simple hecho de que te conviertas en un animago ya es genial y más de lo que cualquiera a nuestra edad podría decir – lo animó James.

\- Además, esto es como cuando te escoge una varita – explicó Remus encogiéndose de hombros –. Tiene un motivo. El animal te escoge a ti, no al revés. Sólo debes aceptarlo.

Peter asintió algo nervioso. Sus manos transpiraban, pero pensaba que aplazarlo podía ser incluso peor, ya que las náuseas no se iban. Se concentró pero parecía que sus preocupaciones eran lo que retenía lo que fuese que estaba a punto de pasar… Intentó relajarse y concentrarse, tal y como le habían aconsejado sus amigos.

Ya se sentía extraño incluso antes de tratar de convertirse. Sentía un pequeño zumbido en su cabeza que no era molesto ni doloroso. Se dio la orden, de la forma en que creyó que se hacía, y de pronto sintió un movimiento vertiginoso en su propio cuerpo y sintió como si todos sus órganos del cuerpo estuviesen moviéndose. Pero no, en realidad, se estaban achicando o adaptando a su condición nueva.

Era una cosita pequeña. Cuando abrió los ojos, divisó los pies y la parte baja de las piernas de sus tres amigos. Sabía perfectamente que era una rata, y se transformó inmediatamente de regreso a su forma humana, sintiéndose completamente decepcionado y algo avergonzado.

Sus amigos, en cambio, estaban tan felices como lo habían estado en las otras dos transformaciones. Lo felicitaban y le daban palmaditas en la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – preguntó James.

\- Soy una rata, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, una rata de cola larga – corroboró.

\- ¡Es horrible!

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sí. Es horrible, es pequeña y es prácticamente inservible.

\- No, no es así para nada – se metió Remus, intentando darle ánimos –. Eres más útil que James y Sirius, si lo piensas. Son animales grandes que llaman la atención. Pero tú podrías hacer cosas con las que nosotros jamás podremos soñar. Puedes escabullirte por aquí mismo, por el castillo. Podrías entrar al despacho de Filch.

\- ¡Puedes entrar a cualquier parte y abrirnos desde adentro! – dijo Sirius emocionado.

La emoción era tan genuina que Peter se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no lo decían sólo para subirle el ánimo, y el simple hecho de saber que podía ser útil, hizo que reconsiderara lo que acababa de decir. Era cierto… Su tamaño le otorgaba una especie de poder que nadie más tenía. No sólo sus amigos, probablemente nadie en todo el castillo. Incluso fuera del castillo tendría una enorme utilidad.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu vista? – preguntó el líder del grupo.

\- Definitivamente voy a tener que acostumbrarme…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es completamente diferente… Es todo azul, con un poco de amarillo y… Puedo ver bastante lejos eso sí, como profundidad. Pero, a la vez… Algo borroso.

\- Ultravioleta – dijo el licántropo –. Podrás ver cosas que nosotros no. Especialmente en el bosque.

El comentario pareció volver a alegrar al chico.

\- Somos como un equipo, Pete – le dijo Jame sonriendo –. No tenemos que ser los tres un animal parecido o del mismo tamaño. Es mucho mejor así.

\- Supongo que sí…

Pusieron aprueba lo que habían dicho, y a la noche siguiente se escabulleron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda después de la medianoche, cuando ya nadie quedaba en la Sala Común. Afuera llovía torrencialmente, lo que ayudaba a amortiguar el sonido de sus pisadas por los corredores de piedra, pero a la vez les dificultaba escuchar si venía alguien.

Llegaron a la entrada del despacho de Filch y Peter se transformó nuevamente en una rata de cola larga, buscando un lugar para colarse dentro de la pequeña habitación a pesar de que estuviera cerrada con llave por dentro. Después de un rato tuvo éxito en su cometido y pudo abrirles la puerta a sus amigos, que con la ayuda de la Capa de Invisibilidad, pasaban desapercibidos.

\- Ya no habrá nada que Filch pueda esconder de nosotros – comentó James, mientras se sacaba la capa de encima y observaba todos los objetos confiscados.

La mayoría de las cosas eran sin embargo "cosas de niños". Sortilegios y objetos para jugar bromas sencillas e inocentes, algunos petardos mágicos y grajeas de pimienta. Se preguntaban qué hacía el celador con todos esos objetos una vez que los confiscaba, porque difícilmente a alguien le interesaría tener esas cosas guardadas para siempre…

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Miren esto! – exclamó Sirius algo emocionado.

Los tres fueron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el alto y corpulento chico haciéndose ideas muy distintas de qué era lo que podía haber encontrado. Cuando lo vieron sosteniendo un libro pesado y viejo sobre sus manos, se sintieron igualmente decepcionados, pero se quedaron a ver qué era de cualquier forma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

\- La lista de muertes ocurridas dentro de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Muertes? – preguntaron James y Peter interesados.

\- Es extraño pensar que alguien ha muerto aquí mismo – dijo Peter, acoplándose al hombro de Sirius para mirar por sobre él.

\- Ocho muertes en total – leyó el chico –. "Grisma Gupra, 1272, muerte trágica tras desprenderse la espada de una armadura sobre su cabeza. Johann Lundquist, 1341, muerte en duelo contra otro alumno. El otro alumno terminó con un ojo convertido en piedra amatista".

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo esto es real? – preguntó James intentando no reír.

\- "Nicholas Vane, 1699, muerte por inmersión en el lago". Esa es más creíble, ¿no? ¡Eh, mira! Cuthbert Binns… ¿El profesor Binns murió aquí?

\- Claro, ¿no lo sabías? – respondió Remus –. No los dijo él mismo, una vez que le regaló un cromo a James.

\- Sí, cuando le dije que no quería dar la prueba porque me sentía mal, y él dijo que ni siquiera la muerte lo había detenido de cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Y luego, me regaló ese cromo para que me sintiera mejor… No lo tenía.

\- ¿A quién le importa Binns? – reclamó Peter –. Quiero saber quiénes son los otros.

\- "Rosalind Ness, 1880, muerta mientras dormía" – volvió a leer -. ¿Habrá sido una profesora?

\- Probablemente – replicó James, quien ya estaba comenzando a perder el interés ante la falta de muertes intrigantes, morbosas o entretenidas.

\- Miren esto… Las últimas tres personas murieron casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuáles fueron las causas?

\- "Myrtle Warren, 1943. Encontrada muerta en el baño del segundo piso".

\- ¡Myrtle la llorona! – exclamaron los cuatro al unísono.

\- Es difícil imaginarla como una alumna normal de Hogwarts, ¿cierto? – comentó Peter –. Y quedó como un fantasma igual que Binns. Supongo que nadie quiere irse de este castillo.

\- Ese mismo año murió un tal Benjamin Slater, de Hufflepuff. "Su cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida en el Bosque Prohibido, presumiblemente doce horas después de su deceso. Ningún rastro de magia fue encontrado, por lo que se atribuye a una criatura salvaje".

\- Es bastante raro que no descubrieran quién mató a ninguno de los dos, ¿no? – dijo Remus.

\- Y la última es una tal Josephine Chaudry, 1944.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a ella?

\- "Dio un salto al vacío desde la Torre de Astronomía, la media noche del 7 de junio. Suicidio" – leyó el moreno.

Tras finalizar su lectura los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio, como reflexionando. Nadie se imaginaba la idea de que alguien en Hogwarts, en medio de la adolescencia, decidiera terminar con su vida de una forma tan horrible… Pero a la vez también era cierto y extraño que, siendo una escuela llena de chicos, algo así sólo hubiese ocurrido una vez.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene Voldemort? – preguntó el chico de gafas.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – respondió Peter.

\- Debe tener como unos cincuenta, supongo – se aventuró Remus.

\- Si tuviera cincuenta, ¿no habría asistido a Hogwarts por esos años?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

\- Ninguno de los últimos tres tiene una causa clara de muerte. ¿Y si esos alumnos fueron las primeras víctimas de Voldemort? Te apuesto a que se trataba de hijos de muggles. Te apuesto a que esa chica que se suicidó, quizás estaba bajo la maldición imperio.

\- ¿Sabes, James? Creo que le has dado en el clavo. Creo que tu teoría podría ser cierta – apoyó Sirius.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del final del corredor por el que habían llegado los trajo de vuelta a la vida real. Cerraron el libro con toda rapidez y se metieron debajo de la capa, dejando a Peter a fuera porque ya que estaban tan grandes no cabían los cuatro debajo de ella. Se fueron, cerrando la puerta y Peter se convirtió en rata sin que nadie tuviera que decírselo y se quedó sobre el escritorio de Filch, royendo la superficie de la madrea.

Pocos minutos después llegó Filch en camisón, trayendo un enorme farol antiguo en su mano y un juego de llaves metálicas en la otra. Abrió, como hubiese hecho en cualquier otro momento, y alumbró a esa enorme rata. ¿El ruido que había escuchado en su propio despacho se había debido a ese animal?

Peter no iba a quedarse a esperar a que le pegaran con una escoba, así que tras dejarse ver apropósito, saltó del escritorio y se metió con una gran habilidad en el primer hueco que encontró. Ya subiría de regreso a la habitación, ya se encontraría nuevamente con sus amigos…

\- Entonces… Esta luna llena podré unirme a ustedes – dijo a la mañana siguiente.

\- ¡Los cuatro por fin! – celebró James.

\- La luna llena será justo al día siguiente de la fiesta de San Valentín – dijo Remus con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Irás con Mary, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí… Tendré que buscar alguna excusa genial que explique por qué me veré más pálido que Peeves.

\- ¿Y tú con quién irás, James? – preguntó Peter.

\- De verdad no lo sé, Peter…

Si no era Lily, no había nadie que le interesaba. Tampoco tenía ninguna amiga mujer como para decirle. En general se llevaba bien con las chicas de su casa o de su generación, y se llevaba mejor aún con las chicas del equipo de Quidditch, pero no lo suficiente como para invitarlas a una fiesta sin que ellas pensaran automáticamente que era con un interés romántico de fondo.

Por otro lado, tenía que ir a esa fiesta, porque tenía que ver con quién iría Lily. La persona que la invitara sería un rival declarado para él…

Llegada la noche de la fiesta, Remus se veía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Su peso no había cambiado, claramente, pero el efecto provocado por su palidez y sus enormes ojeras marcadas lo hacían ver hasta más delgado, como si bordeara en la desnutrición.

\- ¿Al final con quién vas? – le preguntó Sirius antes de que ambos chicos se fueran.

\- Amy Vane.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – preguntó Peter.

Capitana y cazadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, era una chica morena de cabello oscuro, liso y largo. Ni guapa ni fea, a gusto de James, pero tampoco era demasiado simpática. Era inteligente en exceso, un poco cínica y muy seguidora de los movimientos sociales y culturales que ocurrían en Londres. No era para nada su tipo, pero justo se habían reunido a conversar recientemente: Ella quería cambiar el partido que se avecinaba contra Slytherin, debido a que uno de sus jugadores tenía que viajar, y necesitaba la autorización de todos los capitanes.

Finalmente, Hufflepuff jugaría contra Slytherin, y él se había animado de un minuto a otro a decirles que fueran juntos. Hablar de Quidditch durante la cena de la fiesta no sería tan malo… Y más importante, podría asistir y ver con quién iba Lily.

La fiesta transcurrió como si nada, muy similar a la anterior. Lo único que cambiaba era la decoración, que ahora estaba llena de corazones rojos, rosados y blancos volando por el aire con lentitud. Remus y Mary habían dejado a James completamente solo… ¡Claro! Estaban pasando por esa fase en donde la idea era estarse besando en un rincón todo el tiempo en vez de compartir tiempo con los demás.

Ni siquiera podía culparlo, porque él estaría haciendo lo mismo si pudiese. Miró a Amy, que al menos lucía muy bonita.

\- ¿Escuchas Pink Floyd, Potter?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- ¿No crees que David Gilmour es genial?

\- Creo que Roger Waters es genial.

\- Yo creo que Gilmour es el corazón de la banda.

\- Claro que no. Waters es el compositor principal y—.

\- La guitarra es mucho más notoria.

\- Sólo para quien no sabe oír el bajo – respondió, pero estaba muy lejos de enfrascarse en una discusión idiota como esa –. Un día de estos podríamos juntarnos en un lugar neutro y darle una escuchada… Podemos analizarlo mejor.

\- Claro, Potter. A ver si me enseñas a oír el bajo – le contestó con una sonrisa sugerente -. ¿A dónde sería este lugar neutro?

Se abrió la puerta y entraron Dave Stahl junto a Lily. ¡El prefecto de Ravenclaw había invitado a Lily! Un chico tan común y corriente que llegaba a ser aburrido. ¿Cómo Evans se contentaba con ir a una fiesta con alguien así? Tan por debajo de ella… Reconocía la forma en la que él la miraba, como si ella fuese su centro de todo. Lo reconocía porque la miraba de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Dave Stahl estaba notoriamente enamorado de Lily.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando, Potter?

\- Ah, eh, sí – replicó desconcentrado –. La Sala de los Menesteres.

\- ¿Qué es la Sala de los Menesteres? Nunca había escuchado tal cosa.

\- Cierto – dijo volviendo a prestarle completa atención. A veces olvidaba que sólo algunos alumnos sabían de aquella enorme sala –. Bueno, ya la verás cuando te la muestre. Creo que te va a encantar.

\- De acuerdo – dijo la chica sonriendo –. Antes de que juguemos Quidditch, eso sí. Porque después de que les demos una paliza, quizás no quieras seguir hablándome.

\- Sí, claro – respondió él divertido ante el comentario.

Al día siguiente Remus se sentía en las nubes de nuevo. Cada minuto que pasaba con Mary significaba intensificar más y más sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo imparable, pero nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Ni siquiera la idea de tener que transformarse esa noche en hombre lobo lo hacía sentir mal, porque más encima ahora podría ir a recorrer el bosque con sus amigos. Con todos ellos.

Hicieron al igual que la vez anterior. James, Sirius y Peter se escabulleron bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad y llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos tras recorrer el túnel bajo el Sauce Boxeador. Allí los esperaba Remus, sólo que esta vez no estaba preocupado ni nervioso como la última vez. Ahora estaba ansioso, feliz, los esperaba casi neurótico. ¡No podía esperar por comenzar y salir a recorrer el bosque con sus amigos! Correr, estirarse, descubrir, explorar y sentir la compañía de sus mejores amigos hacia que el dolor de la transformación quedara completamente minimizado.

Esa noche llegaron todavía más lejos que la vez anterior y se sintieron más libres de lo que jamás habían sido.


	21. Escorpión

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia! Bienvenida, Jedahomy Keynes! A mi fiel Evasis: Tranquilidad con Lily y James. No te digo que pronto serán pareja ni mucho menos jajaja pero ya se viene el desencanto con Snape.

 **21  
Escorpión**

Entre tantos deberes escolares, Febrero había pasado volando para dar paso a un Marzo que continuaba tan helado que congelaba la piedra de algunos corredores del castillo, y que hacía patinar a los alumnos mientras intentaban no caerse. Por supuesto, en cualquier otro año el frío implacable ya hubiese menguado para aquel entonces, pero ahora se trataba de dementores libres por los terrenos cercanos.

James se las había ingeniado para vengarse de Snape sin tener que mover un solo dedo convenciendo a Peeves, el poltergeist de Hogwarts, de que enfocara todas sus bromas y jugarretas en el patético alumno de Slytherin. Los Merodeadores se habían pasado buena parte del mes viendo desde lejos cómo éste recibía una buena cantidad de bombas de agua y bombas fétidas sin entender por qué.

Remus era el único que sentía algo de lástima. Algo.

Para Lily había sido un pésimo día y lo único que quería era dormir y descansar el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía después de lo ocurrido después de Transformaciones pero no podía, porque abajo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor sonaba fuertemente una estúpida canción de Led Zeppelin que llegaba a hacer retumbar los vidrios y se hacía una idea perfecta de quien era el que estaba escuchando esa música.

\- ¡Sirius Black! - gritó Lily desde el balcón entre los dormitorios y la escalera - ¡¿Podrías apagar eso?!

El muchacho, sentado en un sillón con los pies apoyados en la mesa la miró y cantó provocándola: _Hey, hey mama said the way you move, gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove._

Y después de esa frase, a la vez que comenzaba a sonar la batería en la canción, Sirius golpeaba la mesa como si fuera él quien estaba tocándola. La canción era _Black Dog_ y por la condición secreta de animago del muchacho, ahora era su favorita. Pero Lily bajó enfurecida con su jaqueca a detener el tocadiscos que sonaba fuertemente gracias a un hechizo _sonorus._

\- ¡Pero, hey! – reclamó.

\- Por favor, Sirius. Tuve un día horrible y no me ayuda que pongas música a todo volumen en este momento - dijo sacando el vinilo del tocadiscos.

Ante aquello, se escucharon varios silbidos de desaprobación haciendo que Lily regresara a su dormitorio algo preocupada de que todos creyeran que se había portado como una arpía, pero… Realmente no era un buen día. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, tapó su cabeza con una almohada y cuando por fin iba a quedarse dormida, comenzó a sonar nuevamente y a todo volumen, _Gimme Shelter_ cantada por los Rolling Stones.

\- Ese es Potter... - murmuró furiosa y levantándose de nuevo.

Otro vistazo a la Sala Común desde el balcón y Los Merodeadores estaban pavoneándose como si la banda de rock fueran ellos. Obviamente, no los culpaba realmente a ellos sino al séquito de niñas tontas que estaban allí baboseando por ellos y aumentándoles el ego. Incluso Remus estaba allí, mirando con sumo interés la carátula de un vinilo de Simon & Garfunkel.

Pero su cabeza no sólo dolía por la música, sino por el concentrado olor a cigarrillos y la nube de humo que se había instalado en lo alto de la Sala Común. Sí, Los Merodeadores estaban fumando en plena Sala Común y a nadie parecía importarle. McGonagall estaría en clases y ellos abrirían las ventanas antes de que cualquier persona lo notara. Pero ella… ¿Qué debía hacer? Era una _prefecta_ , igual que Remus (aunque éste lo olvidara) así que no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar por el simple hecho de estar harta de quedar como una amargada para el resto de los alumnos.

\- Potter - murmuró - Sé que ese álbum es tuyo.

\- Claro que es mío – contestó sonriéndole, adorando el hecho de que le dirigiera la palabra - ¿Quién más tendría tan buen gusto en la música como yo?

La pelirroja giró los ojos, le quitó el cigarro y lo apagó contra su zapato.

\- ¡Evans! – reclamó.

\- ¡Qué aguafiestas eres, Lily! – le dijo una chica de sexto.

\- Tú no te metas – le dijo la colorina y luego miró a James - Esto está prohibido y lo sabes. ¿Qué crees que te haría McGonagall si se enterara?

\- Oh, entonces estás preocupada por mí. Lo haces por mi bien - dijo lanzándole un beso.

\- No lo hago por tu bien - dijo cruzándose de brazos - De hecho ya te viene bien un castigo, Potter. Y tú, Remus, ¿vas a continuar dejándome sola como prefecta mientras tus amiguitos rompen las reglas del colegio?

\- Lo siento, Lily – dijo Remus con sinceridad, mientras depositaba el vinilo en una caja destartalada junto a la chimenea.

\- ¿Y si te dedico una canción, Evans? ¿Te enojarás igual conmigo? – continuó James.

\- Es que me duele la cabeza – intentó explicar con resignación, pero el chico de gafas ni siquiera la escuchaba, buscando entre sus discos, pasando varias caratulas entre su colección de rock, hasta que pareció encontrar uno y se dirigió nuevamente al tocadiscos – James… De verdad…

Comenzó a sonar un piano encantador, pero obviamente seguía tratándose de los Rolling Stones. James quería subirle el ánimo a Lily, aprovechando que no parecía estar odiándolo, así que se subió sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea para cantarle "She's A Rainbow".

\- _¿_ _Alguna vez la haz visto vestida de azul? Ves el cielo frente a ti. Y su rostro es como una vela, de blanco tan claro y pálido ¿Has visto a una dama más bella?_ – cantó intentando poner su mejor entonación, sin conseguirlo.

\- Esto no me hace gracia, Potter - dijo Lily intentando no reír.

\- Yo creo que sí, Evans – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa brillante, que por un segundo la hizo pensar en lo guapo que era a pesar de su desagradable carácter.

El chico apuntaba a la colorina mientras cantaba a todo pulmón y los demás alumnos reían. No tuvo más remedio que rendirse, sentarse en un sillón e incluso ponerse a cantar a coro, porque, ¿quién no conocía aquella canción? James realmente no tenía vergüenza a nada. Debía ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo que se subían por gusto propio a una mesa a cantar desafinadamente en medio de todos.

\- Bien, Potter – dijo sonriendo aun sin bajar por completo la guardia – Reconozco que me has subido el ánimo.

El chico se dejó caer sobre el sillón junto a ella, satisfecho, mientras la canción seguía sonando de fondo.

\- Deberías juntarte más conmigo – sugirió, pasándose de listo inmediatamente.

\- No lo creo.

\- De verdad, conozco unos masajes increíbles para el dolor de cabeza. Claro que tendría que hacértelo a solas para que nadie me desconcentre – contestó con picardía.

\- Eres el peor – dijo ella riendo y dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

Ya estaba. James se sentía confiado de nuevo como ese día en el baile antes de arruinarlo todo, o como cuando tomó la poción Felix Felicis. Iba a pedirle una cita a Lily de nuevo. Pero justo cuando abrió la boca, el tocadiscos sonó estrepitosamente y comenzó a sonar una nueva canción: _Let's Spend The Night Together_ , seguido de Sirius lanzándose entre ellos en el sillón, gritándole:

\- ¡Vamos a pasar la noche juntos Potter!

Lily se puso de pie como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba casi agazapada junto a James en el sillón, riendo demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- ¡Vamos a pasar la noche juntos también, Evans! - gritó el moreno.

\- No eres mi estilo, Sirius - respondió la chica.

\- Un Black es el estilo de todos – replicó guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? Tu familia apesta – dijo con amargura.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras se dio media vuelta para partir escaleras arriba, pero comprendiendo que algo andaba mal y que el comentario no venía de la nada, Sirius la salió persiguiendo. Naturalmente, James no se podía quedar atrás, así que fue por ellos y eventualmente también lo hicieron Remus y Peter.

\- Espera, espera, espera – dijo tomándola por el hombro. Lily se arrepintió de haber dicho algo en ese momento porque realmente no quería contar lo que había pasado - Mi familia apesta, eso lo sé. Ahora, es complicado saber a qué exactamente, ¿no crees Evans? ¿Tú a qué crees que apesta?

\- ¿No puedes tomarte nada enserio por una vez? - le preguntó la chica.

\- Hm... ¿Azufre?

\- ¿Qué pasó, Evans? - interrumpió James - ¿Regulus te estuvo molestando?

\- ¡Pues sí! Y lo sabrían si hubieran ido a la clase de Transformaciones de hoy, pero por supuesto están demasiado ocupados faltando para quedarse aquí a fumar y a escuchar rock. Y no es que me preocupe demasiado – aclaró rápidamente – Pero creo que están prontos a sobrepasar el nivel de inasistencia.

\- Mira, Evans. No nos pongamos a discutir demasiado que el rock y los cigarrillos están muy por sobre Transformaciones con McGonagall.

\- Da igual, James – dijo Sirius rodando los ojos - ¿Qué mierda hizo Regulus?

\- Pensé que Regulus estaba un curso más bajo que nosotros - comentó Remus confundido.

\- Ajá - dijo Lily - Pero Snape no.

\- ¡Quejicus tenía que estar involucrado! – exclamó Peter.

\- Su nombre no es Quejicus - matizó la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia – Sabía que no podía hablar con ustedes.

Nuevamente hizo el ademan de marcharse, pero esta vez fue James quien la detuvo.

\- ¡Ah, no, Lily! - dijo James - Ya estoy demasiado involucrado en esto y vas a hablar.

\- Si te interesa saberlo, Potter, Regulus fue a buscar a Mulciber, Snape y los demás en medio de la clase de Transformaciones para decirle que _algo_ había pasado.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Oh, cielos, ¿Habrán encontrado a Flint amarrado en el baño como lo dejamos? - preguntó James.

\- No deberían encontrarlo hasta unas dos horas más - susurró Peter mirando el reloj.

\- Aparecieron los desaparecidos del último tiempo – contó antes de que siguieran divagando.

Horas antes, los alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor y de Slytherin tenían una clase de Transformaciones juntos para comenzar la mañana. La profesora McGonagall acababa de explicarles un hechizo en teoría y tras una media hora, se disponían a intentarlo todos juntos, apuntando una reluciente copa de plata para convertirla en oro.

\- Todos juntos a la cuenta de tres - dijo la profesora - 1, 2, 3…

El encantamiento fue interrumpido mientras la puerta se abría sonoramente y entraba Regulus Black. Todos los alumnos en sus pupitres miraron hacia atrás para saber de qué se trataba la interrupción y el menor de los Black, tan arrogante como su hermano, le dijo en un tono poco respetuoso a la profesora que Dumbledore estaba reuniendo a todos los profesores en su despacho con _suma urgencia_ y que a él lo había enviado Slughorn, jefe de su casa, a buscarla.

Confundida y todo, la bruja se fue.

\- Hey, Snape - dijo Regulus acercándose - ¿Qué haces sentado con esta sangre sucia?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Black? - le respondió el chico con tono glaciar. Lily ni siquiera se molestó en enfrascarse en una pelea, ni tampoco ya le afectaba demasiado escuchar ese término.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, vamos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Sólo vamos! - dijo ayudándolo a guardar las cosas de vuelta en su bolso – Mulciber, vamos.

Luego de hacerle un gesto al resto, los chicos restantes de Slytherin, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes y Rosier, se levantaron de sus pupitres. Snape le dio una mirada a Lily, como queriendo decirle que no se sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, pero procedió a seguir al resto de la pandilla. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor no le tomaron mayor importancia ya que se odiaban a muerte y estaban acostumbrados a sus cosas raras.

Ese, por supuesto, no era el caso de Lily. La pelirroja guardó tranquilamente sus cosas y se preparó a seguirlos demorándose unos cuantos segundos apropósito para que no fuera obvio. Una vez que los encontró en un patio interior, se escondió tras una muralla gruesa.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Snape.

\- Observa - respondió arrojándole un periódico con una fotografía de una docena de cuerpos colgados desde el cuello en la mitad del Callejón Knockturn llevando sacos en las cabezas - Los desaparecidos del último tiempo.

\- ¿Qué mierda...? - preguntó Avery con voz de cavernícola, quitándole el periódico.

\- Mi madre me lo envió fuera del horario de correspondencia así que dudo que algún otro alumno lo sepa, pero, ya sabes. Todos los malditos traidores de la sangre que han estado dando problemas recientemente.

\- Por fin ha comenzado la rebelión – dijo Mulciber – Comenzarán a matar a todos los sangre sucia luego y ni siquiera Dumbledore podrá salvar a los que hay aquí dentro.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto para decir eso? – replicó el Snape, incómodo, intentando bajarle los humos al asunto.

\- No - dijo Regulus tajantemente - Ya es humillante la cantidad de sangre sucias que hay estudiando en Hogwarts últimamente y todo gracias al amante de niños de Dumbledore. Me da vergüenza compartir este lugar con ellos.

\- Nosotros tenemos que pararlo desde adentro mientras estemos aquí – volvió a hablar Mulciber.

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso, si se puede saber? - interrumpió la pelirroja.

Haciéndole honor a su casa, Gryffindor, la chica de quince años no iba a simplemente quedarse en silencio escuchando amenazas de parte de los de Slytherin, a pesar de que por dentro se muriera de miedo. Después de todo, no eran más que un grupo de descerebrados matones e hijos de papá que nunca habían sido demasiado capaces de lograr algo por ellos mismos.

Snape palideció cuando la vio. No se veía para nada contento.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo Mulciber - ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

\- ¿Te atreves a dirigirnos la palabra? - dijo Regulus - ¿No te basta con saber que Voldemort está listo para matar a gente como tú?

El chico le arrebató el periódico a Avery para pasárselo, haciéndose el caballero pero con una mueca de victoria en la cara. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por la fuerte imagen. Era otra edición de ese estúpido diario, el que alguna vez le habían mostrado los chicos _._ El tipo de diario que leían ellos, gente como los Slytherin, los Mortífagos… ¿Su madre le había mandado eso a Regulus? ¿Su propia madre?

\- Ya vete de aquí, sangre sucia inmunda – dijo Wilkes.

\- ¿Y sino qué? - desafió ella, mirando de reojo a Snape quien tenía su vista puesta en el suelo.

\- ¿Sino qué? - dijo comenzando a reír - Realmente quieres que te demos una paliza, ¿no es cierto, Evans?

\- Pues vamos a ver quién le da una paliza a quien - dijo sacando su varita del bolsillo.

\- Hey, ya basta con esto - dijo Snape poniéndose al medio, haciéndose notar por primera vez - Claramente hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos ahora que pelear contra Evans.

\- Mucha razón, Severus - dijo Avery mirando a Lily y recogiendo el periódico del suelo – Si mal lo recuerdo tenemos que planear muchas cosas.

El chico le pasó el periódico de nuevo, a modo de regalo provocador. Lily lo tomó con un gesto brusco, intentando no demostrar lo asustada que estaba, haciéndose la firme para ocultar que tiritaba de rabia y de miedo, y por supuesto, sus ganas de llorar. Mulciber avanzó hasta ella amenazantemente, sólo para darle una mirada de desprecio y luego marcharse, siendo seguidos por el resto.

Regulus también se acercó a ella, mientras Snape avanzaba por el pasillo mirando constantemente hacia atrás.

\- Esto recién comienza, Evans. Vas a ver como pronto alguien va a morir aquí dentro del castillo. Más temprano que tarde - dijo Regulus levantando las cejas - A ver si sales viva de esta guerra. Saludos al imbécil de mi hermano.

Así había regresado a la sala, sin ninguna intención de ir a su siguiente clase (Historia de la Magia), agotada intelectualmente por esa conversación que sólo había durado unos minutos. Sintiéndose asqueada, aun recordando con una sensación de nauseas aquella imagen cruda de cuerpos colgando, y aun girando sobre su eje, con capuchas sobre sus cabezas.

Hizo un hechizo convocador y el periódico llegó a sus manos con rapidez.

\- Aquí está… No creo que sea buena idea que muchos lo vean ya que... bueno, no es muy agradable.

\- Ustedes - dijo Sirius mirando al resto de la Sala Común - ¡Salgan de aquí, ahora!

Su cara de furia y su orden en tono grave y ronco fueron tan potentes que todos los presentes se retiraron a los dormitorios sin querer llevarle la contraria. Incluso Batsheda que se ganaba el premio a la insistencia y desfachatez partió a su habitación sin cuestionar. Después de todo, Sirius realmente daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

James miró el periódico con Remus y Peter intentando leer por sobre sus hombros. Si bien no tenía nada que temer porque era _sangre limpia_ , a sus cortos quince años ese tipo de cosas hacía que lo invadiera una rabia de aquellas que era difícil controlar y difícil de explicar. Así lo habían criado. A hervir de furia frente a las injusticias, y no poder quedarse en silencio.

\- ¿Te dijo "a ver si sales viva de esta guerra"? - preguntó. Lily asintió. Lanzó con fuerzas el periódico a la chimenea - _¡INCENDIO!_

El hechizo fue tan potente que en vez de comenzar a consumirse por las llamas, el papel simplemente explotó haciendo que varias cenizas calientes saltaran fuera de la chimenea, y que el humo saliera hacia el resto de la habitación.

\- No toleraré que esos imbéciles anden haciendo amenazadas dentro de Hogwarts - dijo colocándose una chaqueta encima - Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail. Me parece que tenemos que ir a sacarle la mierda a ese grupo de hijos de puta y a dañar sus perfectas y _puras_ caras.

\- No, no, no, chicos…

\- Bueno, Evans, fue un gusto. Te pediría perdón por Regulus, pero es un verdadero imbécil. ¡Me lo pido esta tarde! - dijo Sirius haciéndose tronar los nudillos.

\- Por favor, yo no quería que ustedes…

\- Si McGonagall pregunta, estamos en nuestro dormitorio - le dijo Remus a Lily

\- ¿Tú también, Remus? - preguntó Lily algo preocupada - Gárgolas, no quería que fueran a golpearlos cuando les conté todo esto. Sólo quería que dejaran de poner la música a todo volumen...

\- Sólo estaré ahí para calmarlos en el caso de que sea necesario, como siempre - la tranquilizó el castaño.

\- Te diré como funciona esto, Evans - dijo James, que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de dar un gran discurso - Hoy día una amenaza, ¿mañana qué? ¿Voldemort llega con toda su parafernalia ridícula a las puertas de Hogwarts? Yo te diré cómo funcionan las cosas: Cuando algo te molesta, lo dices y cuando algo te molesta demasiado, lo mueles a golpes.

\- No se metan en problemas - rogó la chica por última vez.

\- Demasiado tarde - dijo Sirius.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió mientras los cuatro chicos se perdían cruzando el umbral. Lily no sabía que pensar, si estar agradecida con ellos o no, pero ciertamente la cosa se estaba volviendo más grande que ellos. Sólo el año anterior, todo era algo ridículo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado y los magos y brujas decían que la moda de Voldemort pasaría tan rápido como había comenzado.

Ahora, ya era otra cosa. Una amenazada de muerte para los que eran como ella, para los que defendían a los que eran como ella y… literalmente para ella. Demasiado real, demasiado cercana.

La voz de Regulus Black sonó una vez más en su cabeza como una burla, _a ver si sales viva de esta guerra_. ¿Era hora de comenzar a preguntarse si de verdad lo haría? Sacudió su cabeza y decidió ser valiente así que volvió a salir, a pesar de su enorme jaqueca, y se dirigió directo a la oficina de Dumbledore para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter partieron a buscar a la pandilla de Slytherin, pero no los encontraron por los al rededores. Esperaron tranquilamente a que salieran a la hora de la cena para dirigirse al Gran Comedor y entonces los arribaron. Mulciber, Wilkes, Rosier, Avery y Snape estaban juntos, y Regulus continuaba junto a ellos. Todos llevaban sonrisas bravuconas en sus caras.

\- ¿Se dirigen a alguna parte, señoritas? – pregunto James con la varita ya empuñada y apuntando.

\- Déjame adivinar, la sangre sucia les fue con el cuento – dijo Mulciber.

\- Vamos a fijar las reglas del juego de inmediato, y creo que por una vez Quejicus va a estar de acuerdo conmigo – dijo acercándose a ellos con paso decidido – Lily queda fuera de sus amenazas estúpidas.

\- No son amenazas, Potter – replicó Regulus con una sonrisa irónica, muy similar a la de Sirius – Esto está pasando y más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

\- Demasiado rápido, quizás – dijo Avery – Y no puedo negar que me encantaría que esa insufrible sangre sucia muera—

\- Retira lo dicho – escupió el castaño de gafas, y Snape en el otro bando había puesto la misma cara de indignación que él.

\- ¿O sino qué? – preguntó divertido.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita del chico salió volando mientras Sirius, Remus y Peter levantaron las de ellos, listos para pelear. Regulus y Mulciber hicieron lo mismo, y Snape parecía dividido. Ninguno hizo nada para pelear de nuevo, porque todos ya tenían suficientes detenciones ese año en su historial, sin embargo los ánimos estaban tan tensos que bastaba sólo una chispa para que cualquiera de ellos saltara y se desatara una batalla campal.

\- Ahora vamos a hablar – dijo James.

\- ¡James! – dijo Sirius apuntando algo. El castaño miró y divisó a un elfo doméstico viejo y arrugado escabulléndose desde la mazmorra hacia las escaleras - ¡Es _Escorpión,_ el elfo de Bellatrix y su esposo! ¡Va a hacer algo!

Y cuando se dispusieron a correr detrás de él, oyeron un fuerte "¡No!" y un hechizo de color blanco chocó justo contra el pie de Remus quien salió volando por los aires como si le hubieran hecho una zancadilla invisible. Los de Slytherin, especialmente Mulciber, estaban más interesados en lograr que el elfo se escabullera que en pelear contra ellos, y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

\- ¡El elfo de Bellatrix es el que ha estado colocando todos estos mensajes! – dijo Sirius, mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlesca.

\- El elfo va a hacer algo – dijo James intentando pasar, pero Mulciber y Avery lo detenían - ¡Déjenme pasar, mierda!

\- Lo que va a pasar no puedes evitarlo, Potter – dijo Mulciber empujándolo – Ni nosotros podemos. Nadie podría inmiscuirse en las órdenes que recibe un elfo leal, ¿no es cierto?

\- Va a asesinar – dijo Sirius palideciendo y recordando las palabras que había dicho Lily antes. _"Vas a ver como pronto alguien va a morir aquí dentro del castillo. Más temprano que tarde"_ \- ¡La orden del elfo es asesinar a alguien!

Sirius partió a la carrera detrás del elfo y todos lo siguieron, Gryffindor y Slytherin por igual, mientras James que era el más diestro de todos intentaba burlar y retrasar a sus oponentes con hechizos y encantamientos. El saldo fue que Snape se quedara a medio camino, por decisión propia, entre cuadros y estatuas destruidas por completo. Mulciber, en tanto, se quedaba atrás con un ojo morado y Peter se había ganado una herida sangrante sobre su ceja (sin mencionar los uniformes sucios y rotos).

\- ¡Basta ya, Potter! – le gritó Regulus lanzándole una maldición sin decir su nombre _,_ pero Remus se interpuso valientemente y quedó en el suelo, adolorido y con un hueso roto.

\- ¡¿De verdad es lo que quieres, Regulus?! ¡Ser el cómplice de un asesinato!

\- ¡No mezcles las cosas! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que un estúpido elfo haga y para tu información, tu magia jamás podría vencer a la del elfo!

Todos se enfurecieron y terminaron lanzándose hechizos y contra hechizos. Los ruidos se podían escuchar hasta en el Gran Comedor aunque nadie sabía lo que pasaba. Algunos alumnos y profesores fueron hasta el lugar desde donde provenía el caos y sin entender se encontraron con la escena de cinco chicos Slytherin y tres de Gryffindor en medio de un corredor dándose combos y patadas en el suelo, ya ni sus varitas importaban.

De Sirius y _Escorpión_ no había rastro.

\- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – preguntó el profesor Flitwick indignado mientras iba a separarlos rápidamente, sin lograr nada debido a su porte pequeño - ¡100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin!

\- ¡Hay un elfo en el castillo! – gritó Peter mientras era callado a la fuerza por Avery y luego Peter lo mordía en el dedo - ¡Un elfo que _no_ es de Hogwarts! ¡El que hizo el grabado!

\- ¡No sé de qué está hablando, señor Pettigrew, pero nada justifica este comportamiento insensato, sepárense ahora mismo! – dijo alejándolos con la varita y levitándolos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Sirius que venía corriendo desde el otro lado.

Entonces _Escorpión_ se apareció de la nada y levantando sus manos hacia Michael, el bateador de Gryffindor que estaba allí, hijo de muggles, hizo una poderosa maldición sin decir nada y el chico comenzó a convulsionar frente a todos como si estuviera envenenado.

James se dio cuenta de que ya era grave pero que si continuaba sin que nadie lo detuviera, se iba a morir. Buscó por su varita y entonces, de la nada, tan sólo de su furia y de la magia que corría por sus venas, apuntó al alumno y un enorme y poderoso rayo amarillo salió disparado hacia al chico, envolviéndolo como un manto de protección, encandilando a todos.

El profesor Flitwick demasiado conmocionado comenzó a reaccionar y sólo entonces realizó un encantamiento para retener congelado al elfo en el aire, pero este se zafó. Nadie entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Todos observaban al alumno de Gryffindor, paralizado en el suelo y con los ojos estáticos.

Una niña de Ravenclaw sacó a todos de su impresión con un fuerte y agudo grito.

\- ¡¿Está vivo?! – preguntó un chico.

\- Está vivo, pero está envenenado – dijo el profesor – ¡Rápido, que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería!

Sirius y James se pusieron en camino pero el profesor los detuvo.

\- Cualquiera menos ustedes – dijo furioso y preocupado – Ustedes, todos ustedes, espérenme en mi despacho de inmediato. ¡De inmediato!

Nunca habían visto al pequeño profesor de barba blanca como la nieve tan furioso y menos con ellos. Dos alumnos grandotes de séptimo se llevaron a Michael a la enfermería mientras la noticia se expandía rápidamente por el resto del colegio y llegaba a los oídos de los profesores.

El profesor Flitwick fue a buscar a los jefes de la casa Gryffindor y Slytherin, además del profesor Dumbledore, para que todos conversaran seriamente sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras Los Merodeadores, Regulus, Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes y Avery caminaban hacia la oficina. Snape se había desaparecido.

\- Los van a expulsar a todos – dijo James con furia contenida.

\- Quiero ver que lo intenten – replicó Mulciber – ¿Crees que nuestros padres van a dejar que nos saquen de aquí? No, primero se van ustedes y Dumbledore de la mano.

\- ¡Pero intentaron matar a alguien! – dijo Peter.

\- Ya se lo he dicho a Potter – dijo Regulus sonriendo con suficiencia – Un elfo no recibe órdenes ajenas a su dueño. ¿Cómo vas a probar que tenemos algo que ver si ese elfo no obedece a ninguna de nuestras familias?

Todos respiraban agitadamente después de la enorme pelea, adoloridos y heridos, sobretodo Remus que tenía su brazo quebrado después de una maldición de magia oscura. Dumbledore no era tonto, pero tenían razón en cierta forma. El elfo estaba ahí por órdenes de Bellatrix y no por órdenes de ellos. Ellos sólo se estaban divirtiendo con todo el asunto.

Llegaron al despacho del profesor Flitwick en donde, frente a los jefes de sus casas, explicaron todo. Las versiones de los chicos de Slytherin no coincidía con la versión de los de Gryffindor, así que todos fueron castigados por pelear y no pudieron hacer nada sobre el tema del elfo ya que no habían pruebas que ligaran a los chicos con el ataque a Michael.

Sin embargo después de que todos se fueron, la profesora McGonagall les sonrió abiertamente a sus alumnos.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que pasó. Aunque no tengamos pruebas contra los chicos de Slytherin – dijo la bruja – Sin duda es preocupante tener ese tipo de actividad en el colegio. Ustedes me lo advirtieron antes… Me lo advirtieron. Sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. No vacilaron en ir a detenerlos a pesar de que le costó un hueso roto al señor Lupin y una ceja cortada al señor Pettigrew.

\- Teníamos un deber, profesora – dijo Peter con seriedad.

\- Precisamente, señor Pettigrew, pero no todos lo ven así. Probablemente sólo los Gryffindor lo vemos así, ¿no es verdad? Por honrar a nuestra casa, les otorgo cincuenta puntos para cada uno.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron felices entre ellos. En cinco años, nunca jamás habían recibido tantos puntos, y a pesar de que habían perdido cien tan sólo una hora antes, ahora habían ganado más. Aun así, los cuatro seguían preocupados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- El elfo se llama _Escorpión_ y es de mi prima – dijo Sirius, listo para dar toda la información que pudiera – Tienen que buscarlo. Bellatrix ha intentado asesinar a alguien dentro del castillo. Es verdad que los elfos pueden aparecerse en cualquier lugar… Hay que poner más protecciones en Hogwarts.

\- Señor Black – dijo con dulzura – Cálmese. Ustedes ya han hecho cuanto podían. Ahora déjenlo en nuestras manos.

Sirius estaba desesperado.

\- ¡Es que van a juzgar al elfo! – reclamó - ¡Es obvio que recibió una orden!

\- No soy tonta, Sirius. Pero Bellatrix lo negará y culpará al elfo de estar actuando por sí solo. Usted tampoco es tonto. Sabe bien que no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que Bellatrix pague por lo que hizo. Esta criatura ha sido su chivo expiatorio.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó James.

\- ¡Nada, señor Potter! – dijo McGonagall con una mirada maternal – Que ustedes hayan tenido que intervenir hoy día nos demuestra los profundos vacíos que hay en el castillo y en nuestro trabajo como docentes. Nosotros debimos proteger a Michael, no ustedes. Ustedes no tienen que hacer nada, salvo confiar en nosotros y les hemos fallado.

\- No – masculló Sirius amargamente – Ese es el problema de las guerras, profesora. No están hechas para los adultos, están hechas para todos.

\- Si Merlín lo quiere la guerra parará pronto, señor Black – dijo apenada – Es una lástima que tengamos que llegar a estas instancias, sobre todo cuando lo único que debería ocupar sus mentes deberían ser los T.I.M.O. Lo mejor será que se vayan a descansar…

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de su despacho para abrirles y dejarlos salir. Mientras ellos salían en fila india, detuvo a James.

\- Potter… El profesor Flitwick me mencionó el poderoso encantamiento que hiciste hoy día, y si lo que dice es cierto… Creo que los T.I.M.O. serán pan comido para ti.

James sonrió abiertamente ante el cumplido.

\- Ahora largo de aquí. Es tarde y deben descansar. Y el señor Lupin y el señor Pettigrew deben ir a la enfermería. Nos veremos mañana – dijo la profesora.


	22. La Derrota

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes leen y siguen la historia! **Evasis:** Ya que mencionas lo de la impunidad, a veces pienso "Okay, quizás esto no sea creíble". Luego recuerdo, Dumbledore NUNCA detectó ni lo de Quirrell, ni lo del Basilisco, ni lo de Pettigrew, ni lo de Moody, etc. JAJAJA Siempre quedó todo en manos de niños poco calificados. ¡Gracias por el review, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado!

 **22  
La derrota**

La voz se había esparcido rápidamente por casa rincón del castillo y no se hablaba de otra cosa: Un elfo se había vuelto loco y había intentado matar a alguien dentro del castillo. Se trataba de un escándalo en la Comunidad Mágica completa, que de alguna forma dejaba a Bellatrix y a su esposo como víctimas de la criatura, y re abría el debate sobre los elfos.

Esa misma noche Los Merodeadores se encontraban a altas horas de la madrugada junto a Lily en la Sala Común, abrigados ante el fuego ya casi extinguido en la chimenea. El disco de David Bowie de Mary sonaba despacio, mientras los cuatro chicos fumaban. Mary también se encontraba allí, sentada junto a su novio, con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Qué se ha sabido de Michael? – preguntó la chica.

\- La maldición ha sido demasiado poderosa – replicó James, con tristeza – Lo han llevado a San Mungo y se le cerrará anticipadamente el año escolar.

\- Mulciber es una mala semilla – dijo Lily – Los demás lo siguen, pero son estúpidos. Mulciber es inteligente y es malo de verdad. Es repulsivamente malo. Va a podrir a toda la casa Slytherin desde adentro.

\- Snape no lo es – dijo Remus, para sorpresa de los presentes – Aun puede salir de ahí. Se comporta dubitativo cada vez que los demás hacen estupideces.

\- Regulus… - continuó diciendo Lily, mirando a Sirius de reojo – Podría ser el peor.

Sirius soltó una risa fría, con su mirada fija en las brasas negras y anaranjadas.

\- Él dijo que ha sido tu madre quien le ha enviado el periódico hoy. Creo… Que si vive en un ambiente tan oscuro… No es de extrañar que—

\- No quiero escucharlo, Evans – replicó con frialdad – No quiero saber lo jodidamente enfermos que están.

\- Bien – dijo nerviosa, casi en un susurro.

\- Y ahora todo el mundo quiere la cabeza de los elfos domésticos… - comentó Mary.

\- No sé cómo a nadie se le ocurrió que los mortífagos podrían enviar a los elfos domésticos a hacer su trabajo sucio. Siempre pensamos que podía ser un elfo de aquí adentro el que estuviera encantado, nunca pensamos la posibilidad de que—

\- Es el plan perfecto – dijo Peter.

A Remus le daba tristeza pensar en todo el odio que estaban recibiendo los elfos domésticos. Él los entendía bastante bien y hasta se sentía identificado por lo que estaba ocurriendo… De criatura incomprendida a criatura incomprendida. Los elfos domésticos no generaban demasiada simpatía en nadie.

\- Igual existen elfos que actúan solos… - dijo Sirius, de pronto – Kreacher…

\- ¿Crees que Kreacher haría algo así?

\- Sin duda – dijo asintiendo – Pero ya se los he dicho antes, esa cosa no es un elfo. Es más fanático de la sangre pura que los Black.

Sirius nunca iba a dejar de tenerle una furia incontenible al elfo doméstico que servía en su casa. Primero lo había criado con más amor que su madre, y luego lo había acusado con sus padres por jugar con los niños muggles en el parque. Esa acusación que se volvió algo cada vez más común y repetitivo, que le valió castigos físicos, y que curtió su temperamento, en definitiva. Por cada vez que lo castigaban, más quería ir a desafiarlos.

Pero nunca había perdonado esa traición. Quería al elfo tanto como Regulus, y el elfo no lo había querido enserio. Lo había fingido muy bien, pero a la primera cosa que hizo mal, lo dejó de lado para siempre y se dedicó a espiarlo y a acusarlo cuando podía para ganarse la venia de su madre. Por culpa de Kreacher habían comenzado sus años malditos en su hogar. Una persecución dentro de su propia casa que no terminaba aun.

\- Lo bueno es que después de lo que ha ocurrido, si Bellatrix quiere que la gente se crea esa estupidez de que el elfo estaba actuando por sí mismo, los demás dejarán pasar un buen tiempo antes de intentar algo así – decretó James.

Continuaron hablando hasta que empezó a aclarar dentro de la sala. Era una suerte que el día viernes tuvieran despejado el primer bloque, y así dormir al menos un par de horas. Claro que Mary no tenía la misma suerte, y los abandonó un poco antes para ir a ducharse y ponerse el uniforme escolar.

Con el pasar de los días, James empezó a preocuparse por un problema que no había considerado cuando Michael había sido atacado por el elfo. Venía el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y acababa de perder a su bateador justo antes de que se llevara a cabo. La tabla de puntuación estaba demasiado apretada como para poder prescindir de esa victoria.

Tras regresar al dormitorio para dormir un poco, decidió convencer a Sirius de algo que hacía un tiempo, parecía improbable.

\- Padfoot, ¿harías algo por mí?

\- Lo que quieras, Potter – le respondió su amigo lanzándole un beso.

\- ¿Puedes volver al equipo de Quidditch?

\- No.

\- Sé que es importante para ti que Madame Hooch reconozca que no golpeaste a Regulus sin razón, pero ya está claro que eso _no va a pasar –_ replicó James girando los ojos con aburrimiento.

\- Dije que no.

\- Sirius… El partido es mañana. ¡El equipo está en juego y que regreses a tu puesto es lo natural y lógico! ¡Tenías un talento natural para derribar gente!

\- ¡Por supuesto que tenía un talento natural, soy jodidamente bueno! – exclamó el chico de rulos – Pero un hombre que rompe su promesa—

\- ¡Oh, por favor, ahórratelo! – respondió su amigo aburrido - ¿Y si te digo que eres el mejor de todos? ¿El maldito rey del Quidditch? Incluso mejor que yo.

\- No es necesario que mientas, Potter. Pero si estás tan desesperado supongo que está bien. Hace mucho que no salvo a equipos de Quidditch en peligro.

\- Si, bueno – replicó sin darle importancia a esa gran exageración – Lo anunciaré oficialmente mañana.

Tras el anuncio siguiente hubo un pequeño revuelo entre los alumnos cuando supieron que Sirius volvía al equipo de Quidditch. Sirius había sido bien célebre por su desempeño anterior, tanto como James o como Regulus en el otro equipo. En tercero incluso Gryffindor le ganó a Ravenclaw no por puntos, sino porque se las había arreglado para votar a cuatro de siete jugadores de sus escobas, y se hizo bastante famoso por reírse a carcajadas y celebrar cada vez que encontraba que un golpe había sido gracioso.

Aquella mañana de sábado se vivía un ambiente de juego a la hora del desayuno. Cada vez que un alumno de un equipo entraba, los de sus casas celebraban y gritaban mientras que los de la casa contraria abucheaban. Los cuatro merodeadores se sentaron a tomar un buen desayuno, relajados. Para James el Quidditch últimamente era pan comido y el único buscador que le estaba dando algo de trabajo era Regulus. El único problema que podía haber en este partido, era que Sirius estaba fuera de juego y no había tenido ningún entrenamiento.

Los camarines estaban en una carpa decorada con los colores rojo y amarillo, además del escudo de Gryffindor, algunas bancas, percheros para cambiarse ropa y una pizarra enorme de tiza en el fondo en donde estaba dibujado el campo de Quidditch, y en donde James se dedicó a mostrarles las estrategias y jugadas que quería que hicieran. No había ningún cambio nuevo ya que Hufflepuff no era una gran amenaza.

Todos estaban listos y formados en sus trajes de Quidditch oficiales, completamente dispuestos para salir al campo de juego cuando apareció Lily con su hermoso cabello ondulando al viento, hipnotizando a James mientras los demás salían volando con sus escobas. Era una hermosa mañana soleada y sólo quedaba un poco más de un minuto para que Madame Hooch tocara el silbato, pero el capitán del equipo se quedó en los camarines.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado. Era la primera vez que Lily pisaba ese lugar.

\- Venía a dejarte esto pero no creí que llegaría tan tarde, ¡Ve a jugar, hombre!

\- ¿Qué es?

\- McGonagall me pidió que te entregara esto – dijo levantando un sobre sellado que se veía muy formal a gusto de él. No podía significar nada bueno – Potter, por Merlín, ve a jugar.

\- ¡Ahora no podré concentrarme! – dijo tomando y abriendo el sobre rápidamente, arrugándolo. Leyó para sí mismo:

 _Estimado Sr. Potter:_

 _Reunámonos en mi despacho después del partido de Quidditch. No se entretenga con nada en el camino._

 _Atte.  
Profesora McGonagall._

Releyó de nuevo intentando recordar si recientemente había hecho algo por lo que debía ser castigado y lo único que encontró, lo más reciente, era el tema de la transformación en animagos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta McGonagall que ninguno de los cuatro durmió en el castillo la noche de luna llena? O peor, ¿Habrían notado que Remus no estaba en la Casa de los gritos y en ese caso se enfrentaría a la expulsión por poner en riesgo a los demás alumnos? Guardó el sobre rápidamente en su bolsillo.

\- ¡El silbato ha sonado, James! – le gritó Lily preocupada - ¡Sal a jugar!

\- ¿Estás segura de que McGonagall no te dijo nada más sobre esto? – preguntó tan preocupado como ella, pero no precisamente por el partido.

\- No, James, no me dijo nada – replicó exasperada - ¡Ve a jugar, por el amor de Dios!

Para no distraerlo más Lily se fue corriendo y creyendo que había cometido un gran error, pero ella nunca se imaginó que James iba a darle tanta importancia a la carta justo antes del juego. La idea era llegar con mucha más anticipación pero la multitud no le abrió el paso.

James tomó su escoba firmemente por el mango y salió a jugar, siendo aplaudido por la multitud. El brillo del sol dio contra su cara provocándole dolor de cabeza y una punzada en la frente. El resto del equipo de Gryffindor lo miró con cara de confusión, ya en sus puestos de juego.

No estaba para nada concentrado y se la pasó todo el partido buscando la cara de McGonagall en el público, junto a los demás profesores, para decidir si lucía enojada o no. Al mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta de que lucía tan fría e imperturbable como siempre. Recorría el campo de juego en su escoba sin prestar atención…

El equipo en general jugó muy bien, pero ya que para ganar se necesitaba atrapar y encestar la Quaffle, y no buscar la cara de McGonagall, Gryffindor perdió una vez que el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapó la Snitch dorada. Se trataba de la primera derrota desde que James había asumido la capitanía del equipo.

Sus compañeros estaban furiosos y lo enfrentaron en el camarín. Sirius no dijo nada pero lo miró glaciarmente por haber arruinado su glorioso regreso al equipo. Él no podía preocuparse ni siquiera por eso. Se desvistió y sacó el uniforme rápidamente tirándolo a un lado y corrió hasta el despacho de McGonagall con el corazón en el pecho. _Animagos ilegales_ , eso era lo único que aparecía en su cabeza. Los cuatro serían expulsados, Remus quizás nunca volvería a encontrar un colegio que lo aceptara mientras los otros tres irían a la cárcel arruinando su futuro para siempre.

Tocó la puerta tres veces.

\- Adelante – se escuchó decir a la profesora desde el otro lado. James abrió la puerta y se encontró a su padre y madre de pie, junto a ella. Fleamont y Euphemia Potter.

Sin duda era grave.

\- Hola hijo, tu profesora nos mandó a llamar – dijo Euphemia acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No tengo idea – dijo James con toda sinceridad.

\- Tomen asiento – dijo la bruja mientras iba a cerrar la puerta. James también sabía que cerrar la puerta no era bueno.

\- ¿Ha estado dando problemas nuestro James? – preguntó Fleamont mientras miraba a su hijo severamente.

\- Me sorprende decirlo, pero esta vez no, señor Potter – dijo la profesora mientras servía cuatro tazas de té – Muy por el contrario, los he llamado a los tres para darles una noticia. Como sabrán, Hogwarts siempre premia a lo mejor de la escuela cuando es preciso.

Los tres se sorprendieron muchísimo al escuchar eso, suponiendo para donde iba la cosa, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido y aliviado que James mismo. Ni siquiera le importaba un estúpido premio. El simple hecho de que no se tratara de sus peores miedos ya era suficiente como para estar contento.

\- Por supuesto, lo hemos hablado con el director y los demás profesores y eventualmente a fin de año habrá una ceremonia oficial pero quería informarles que su hijo, James Charlus Potter recibirá el Premio por Servicios Especiales al colegio – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- ¿Servicios? ¿Qué servicios? – preguntó su regordeta madre algo confundida, aunque muy feliz, mientras miraba a su hijo por mayores explicaciones.

\- No me extraña que James no les haya informado nada de lo que ocurrió tan sólo dos días atrás – continuó McGonagall explicándoles con lujo de detalle como James y sus amigos habían intentado detener a un elfo que intentaba hacerle daño a un alumno, y fue muy clara al decir que James _le había salvado la vida_ \- …Hubiera sido una muerte bastante dolorosa de no ser por James. James es un héroe. Deben estar muy orgullosos.

James no alcanzaba a digerir la noticia y salir de su asombro cuando sintió a su madre estrangulándolo y dándole besos por toda la cara mientras gritaba de emoción, y a su padre dándole palmaditas en la espalda y exclamando con orgullo _"¡Ese es mi hijo!",_ con la profesora McGonagall mirando la escena con una rara curvatura en sus labios que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Él también sonrió por fin. El secreto de Remus y de ellos continuaba a salvo.

Lamentablemente la felicidad no duró mucho. A penas cruzó el umbral del retrato de la dama gorda la mayoría de su Casa lo abucheó y algunos hasta tuvieron el descaro de ir a encararlo y culparlo de la derrota de Gryffindor. James no tenía excusa pero se sintió realmente decepcionado de que le sacaran en cara una derrota cuando gracias a él habían ganado tantas veces.

Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron a acostar, incluyendo sus amigos, se quedó solo en el sillón frente a la chimenea, pensando. Era cosa de tiempo antes de que se enteraran que había ganado un premio importante y las cosas empeorarían. Sus amigos y él también solían tener esas reacciones inmaduras a veces. Dirían que estaba cambiando, que dejaba de lado a su equipo por cosas más importantes, que ya no era tan entretenido ni hacía bromas geniales como antes.

\- ¿No puedes dormir, Potter?

La voz de Lily sonó detrás de él y se sobresaltó por la abrupta rotura del silencio, pero de todas las personas que podían interrumpirlo en ese momento, gracias a Dios, Lily era la única con la que realmente quería hablar. La chica se sentó junto a él en el sillón, dejando una buena cantidad de espacio libre en el medio, llevando una taza de té caliente y una rana de chocolate en su mano. Estaba usando un pijama que más bien parecía una polera vieja y un pantalón de buzo.

\- No… ¿y tú?

\- Casi nunca puedo – dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza - ¿Quieres un pedazo de rana de chocolate?

James negó con la cabeza.

\- Lamento que te hayan abucheado por lo que pasó hoy día. Nunca debí haberte desconcentrado antes del juego, todo esto fue mi culpa.

\- Pensé que McGonagall me iba a castigar por _algo_ , pero en realidad no era nada malo. Si hubiese sabido antes no hubiera jugado como un idiota.

\- ¿Qué era, por cierto? – dijo dándole una mordida a la cabeza de la rana – Si es que se puede saber, claro.

El castaño tomó nota mental del momento viendo como la muchacha le daba un buen mordisco al chocolate y lo comía como si de verdad lo disfrutaba, sin darse ni cuenta de lo que hacía mientras le ponía atención a la conversación. Si algún día necesitaba agraciarse con Lily, tenía que darle una caja de los mejores bombones.

\- ¡Hey! – dijo llamando su atención.

\- Lo siento – dijo volviendo a la realidad – Pues, una estupidez en realidad… El colegio quiere darme un premio por lo del otro día.

\- ¿Un premio? ¿Qué premio? – preguntó curiosa con sus ojos grandes y verdes fijos en él, pero dándole otra mordida a la rana.

\- El premio por servicios especiales al colegio.

\- ¿Y le llamas una estupidez? – preguntó impresionada y luego se largó a reír - Cielos, Potter… ¿Desde cuándo andas tan humilde?

James se sentía curiosamente incómodo con la chica, como nunca antes. Cuando estaba rodeado por sus amigos siempre se le ocurría hacerse el gracioso. Pero estando completamente a solas con ella, se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba. Obsesionado con pequeños detalles estúpidos como el brillo que se producía en su cabello colorín, sus pecas que solo se quedaban por la nariz y no se expandían hacia sus mejillas…

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó la chica poniéndose seria.

\- Me caes bien, Evans – dijo James. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por estar mucho tiempo frente al fuego.

\- No vas a empezar con lo mismo—

\- Tengo algo que decirte – dijo serio, girándose completamente hacia ella – La conversación de la otra vez, después del Baile de Navidad… No me expresé bien.

\- James, te aconsejo que no empecemos a hablar de eso o—

\- Fue una estupidez – la interrumpió – Y no lo digo para caerte mejor ni nada, o para pedirte una cita o para probar algo, sino porque de verdad fue un malentendido ridículo.

Lily no supo que responderle así que los dos quedaron en completo silencio, sólo siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de un par de astillas reventando de tanto en tanto con el calor del fuego. Por primera vez en meses estaba considerando si debía dejar aquella ridícula conversación de lado y darle una oportunidad de nuevo. Después de todo, se había divertido mucho en el baile antes de ponerse a hablar de machismo y feminismo…

\- ¿Esto no es sólo porque todo Gryffindor te odia y te sientes solo, verdad? – preguntó a la defensiva.

\- No – respondió negando con la cabeza – No me importa todo Gryffindor, me importas tú.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo frunciendo el ceño y riendo – Te perdono por la conversación que tuvimos, Potter, no es necesario que inventes tanta cursilería. Mejor guarda fuerzas para convencer a todos de que te amen de nuevo mañana.

\- No estés a la defensiva y sólo acepta el cumplido, Evans – dijo volviendo a girarse, colocando sus piernas estiradas y cruzadas sobre la mesa.

\- Está bien – replicó, también volviendo a girarse.

\- ¿Iba bien, verdad? Aquella noche…

\- Supongo que sí… - corroboró algo complicada. No quería que se malinterpretaran las cosas - ¿Pero a qué te refieres? Para mí iba bien en el sentido de que me estabas cayendo mejor…

\- Entonces… Si hubiera intentado besarte, ¿me hubieses rechazado de cualquier forma?

\- Por supuesto – replicó, incómoda.

Aunque no era así, para nada. Cuando James la había invitado a salir ese día, a dar un paseo por los terrenos después de bailar, Lily asumió que el chico intentaría besarla. Y cuando le había dicho que sí a la propuesta de salir, era porque había decidido que ese plan no estaba del todo mal…

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Para eso querías salir ese día a los terrenos? Como cualquier otra parejita que andaba ese día deambulando entre los setos, dándose el lote… ¿Cuál es la idea de ustedes, los chicos? Siempre que quieren pasarse de listos buscan ir al patio—

\- ¡No! – se apresuró en decir – Quiero decir… En este mundo hay chicas comunes y corrientes, ordinarias, ya sabes, con las que se puede… Bueno, ir a darse el lote entre los setos.

\- Por Dios, Potter – replicó – Eres un cerdo.

\- ¡Te estoy explicando algo del sexo masculino, Evans, no de mí! – se defendió rápidamente – Pero tú no eres así. Tú eres especial. De verdad quería seguir conociéndote y… Sobre todo, quería cambiar tu forma de pensar sobre mí.

\- Bueno… Debes saber… - comenzó a decir la chica con algo de nerviosismo – Esa noche, después de que me fui… Luego me di cuenta de que había sido demasiado dura contigo y que había exagerado. Así que volví a buscarte.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Me di una vuelta por el Gran Comedor, pero no te vi. Me quedé esperándote en la Sala Común, para cuando subieras a acostarte, pero… Amaneció.

\- Ah, sí – replicó, haciéndose el tonto.

\- ¿Estabas con Sirius y Remus?

\- No – respondió James.

Sabía que la sinceridad podía traerle muchos problemas. Pero su lado inmaduro y arrogante se estaba muriendo de ganas por hacerse el interesante y terminar haciéndole saber a Lily que había pasado la noche con una chica. Con la chica que ella misma había escogido para él, sin jamás pensar que le resultarían sus avances. Quería decírselo, aunque se enfureciera.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó la chica, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Estaba con una chica.

Ella no sabía por qué pero cuando escuchó esa respuesta afirmativa sintió un pequeño revuelco en su estómago que intentó reprimir rápidamente. Después de todo a ella _no podía_ gustarle alguien como James Potter. Alguien que, a veces sí y a veces no, le caía tan mal y le desagradaba tanto que de hecho prefería quedarse soltera toda la vida que tan sólo pensar en la idea.

Podía ser digna y simplemente irse, pero la furia ganó.

\- Me invitaste al baile a mí, y ¿después estuviste con otra chica? – preguntó en tono amenazador – Estuviste con esa tipa de Beauxbatons, ¿verdad? Celine, o como sea que se llame.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas? Tú fuiste la que me abandonó a la mitad de la noche.

\- Yo no estoy enojada – aclaró rápidamente, aunque sus mejillas coloradas decían otra cosa – No. Simplemente estoy impresionada. Esto confirma todo. ¡Menos mal que no te pedí perdón esa noche! Porque no me había equivocado realmente. ¡Eres un idiota!

\- ¡No es como si te debiera algo! – respondió, enojándose él también ante la sorpresiva salida de la chica.

\- Por supuesto que no me debes algo, pero no esperes que vuelva a darte una oportunidad, ni para ser amigos, Potter. ¡Porque eres un cerdo chovinista!

\- Ahí vamos de nuevo con las palabras raras – dijo rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué, entonces? – dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura - ¿La apuesta? ¿La cumpliste?

\- Sí. ¿Y qué? – dijo, intentando sonar lo más altanero posible – Además, Evans, ¿no crees que es un poco machista que tú hayas apostado sobre meterme en los pantalones de una de tus compañeras de sexo?

\- Sí – reconoció, furiosa – Pero aquí está la verdad, Potter. Jamás pensé que ibas a conseguirlo. Porque jamás creí que una chica tan hermosa iba a hacerte caso a ti. Pero supongo que hay algunas, pobrecitas, que no tienen nada de amor propio. O bueno, tal vez simplemente buscaba hacer caridad con un pobre tipo desesperado.

\- ¡Hey! – gritó, ahora tan furioso como ella - ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- Apuesto a que te arrepentiste de haberme invitado al estúpido baile, Potter – dijo acalorada – En cuanto esa chica te dio atención, deseaste haberla invitado a ella y fuiste detrás de ella en cuanto te pudiste deshacer de mí. Y yo sintiéndome culpable por haber sido demasiado dura contigo…

Se dio media vuelta y se fue de brazos cruzados tan furiosa que dejó la mitad de su té sobre la mesa.

James se había hartado oficialmente de que todos lo juzgaran. Desde ahora en adelante, todo iba a cambiar. Iba a recibir su bendito premio e iba a alardear sobre él. Iba a dar vuelta el resultado de Quidditch e iba a ganar la jodida copa, incluyendo también la Copa de las Casas a pesar de que estaban alrededor de cien puntos por lo bajo. Todos iban a volver a besarle los pies.


	23. Correspondencia

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes leen y a los que siguen la historia! :D

 **23  
Correspondencia **

James no se había equivocado. Todo Gryffindor estaba molesto con él, y cuando supieron lo del premio fue peor. Un chico de tercer año, compañero de Michael, incluso lo había encarado diciéndole que había preferido vender a la casa completa por un estúpido premio. Y él, ¿qué hizo? No encontró nada mejor que hacerlo volar por el aire como desquite.

\- Ya se les va a pasar, relájate – dijo Peter. Los cuatro caminaban por el jardín, aprovechando que la brisa era cada vez más cálida.

\- Pero estoy seguro de que si los levitas en el aire, será más difícil que te acepten de vuelta... – continuó Remus.

\- Aun estoy esperando una disculpa – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué me tendría que disculpar contigo? – preguntó James.

\- Hiciste que entrar al equipo de nuevo sólo para arruinar el partido.

\- No todo gira alrededor tuyo, ¿sabes? Todo fue culpa de Lily. Ella me saboteó.

\- Lily no sabía que tú ibas a actuar como un pendejo.

\- Perdóname por haber estado preocupado por el trasero de todos nosotros, maldito egoísta.

\- ¿A quién llamas maldito egoísta?

\- Tranquilícense, ¿quieren? – pidió Remus –. Todavía queda un partido y de seguro se las ingeniarán para ganar la Copa.

\- Hay que ver cómo va entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin primero.

En efecto, con la derrota de Gryffindor la tabla parecía estar demasiado justa como para ponerse a sacar cuentas aun. Pero si Ravenclaw ganaba en el partido que se avecinaba el sábado, entonces James estaría en graves aprietos porque la diferencia se haría muy notoria.

Teniendo eso en mente, convocó varios entrenamientos después de las clases en la semana, y se aseguró de que cada uno de los miembros del equipo jugara mejor que nunca y mantuviera la concentración en las pelotas de juego. Pero en realidad no tenía demasiado que decir sobre los demás… Era él el que había arruinado la oportunidad de ganar un partido fácil, el mes anterior.

Sin embargo, Marzo estaba resultando ser un mes realmente increíble. Podía regodearse viendo a Peeves molestando a Snape, y nuevamente habían salido durante una noche de luna llena, pero a requerimiento de Peter, no se habían contentado con recorrer el Bosque Prohibido. Por primera vez salieron más allá, a explorar los cerros lampiños de los al rededores de Hogsmeade.

La noche anterior al partido, James y Sirius decidieron emborracharse con lo que quedaba de Whisky Puro de Malta, de aquellas botellas que habían robado tras la visita de Beauxbatons el pasado diciembre. Remus no quiso participar, aun recordando la horrible resaca que había sufrido tras emborracharse con ese tipo de alcohol. Peter decidió que era demasiado arriesgado y se mantuvo a raya, ambos solo escuchando a sus amigos hablar de sus temas favoritos.

\- Bien. McGonagall o Sprout – preguntó James.

\- McGonagall – respondió Sirius sin hesitar -. ¿Qué? Ahora no, pero cuando joven tuvo que haber sido sexy.

\- ¿Y Sprout?

\- ¡No!

\- McGonagall o Madame Hooch.

\- Madame Hooch tiene los ojos igual a los de Alex – rememoró con algo de nostalgia, ebrio y arrastrando las palabras –. Quizás debiera escribirle una carta.

\- Sirius, concéntrate en el presente y escoge una – replicó James en el mismo estado.

\- McGonagall igual.

Remus y Peter rieron.

\- Remus es quien menos debería reírse aquí – continuó el chico de gafas –. Mientras nosotros hacemos estos juegos ridículos, él es el primero de nosotros en tener una novia. Remus es mejor que nosotros.

\- Claro que no – respondió el aludido –. Simplemente se me hizo un poco más fácil tener una novia porque, primero, no es la chica que más me odia porque escogí justo a su mejor amigo para hacerle la vida miserable, y segundo, no es una medio veela que vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

\- Además, no te hagas la víctima que yo te vi muy a gusto con Amy Vane el otro día – señaló Peter.

\- No, no es mi tipo – respondió el chico con honestidad –. Aunque al menos le gusta Pink Floyd también. Tiene un gusto impecable en música.

Los Merodeadores cambiaban de un tema de conversación favorito, a otro. De mujeres y citas, a música y rock and roll psicodélico y lascivo. Daban ideas ridículas al aire, de pronto James corría emocionado por alguna ocurrencia y removía sus cosas, buscando algo con apremio. Minutos después tocaba la armónica (sin saber cómo hacerlo realmente) mientras Sirius, transformado en perro, aullaba al son de la música.

Cuando la desafinada y desastrosa pieza musical terminó, todos aplaudieron. Volvieron a hablar de Quidditch, tablas de puntos, y el campeonato nacional del mismo deporte para cuando Peter ya se había dormido. Y luego, Sirius propuso el tema de continuar encantando su moto.

\- Ayúdame, Lunático – le rogó, borracho –. Es que ahora quiero que sea invisible. No quiero arruinar el secreto del estatuto mágico. No quiero. Jamás querría que los muggles supieran que existimos, ¿te imaginas? Pobrecitos, saber que la gente hace magia y ellos no…

\- Si sé que no quieres, pero imagina que estés volando en una moto invisible. Va a ser algo raro si la gente ve a un chico sentado en medio del aire.

\- ¡Es que yo también tengo que hacerme invisible! – replicó con ánimos.

\- Si algún día tuviera una cita con Lily… - empezó a decir James, y luego aseguró con rapidez –. ¡Dije algún día, nunca se sabe! ¿Me prestarías tu moto?

\- Claro, Potter – dijo de manera burlesca, sin pensar que eso pudiera ocurrir jamás.

\- Dame tu palabra.

\- Te doy mi palabra... Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerla volar?

\- ¡Pero si ya vuela!

\- Ah, sí, sí, quise decir invisible. Quiero que sea invisible. No quiero volar el secreto – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados –. Pero te la presto, Prongs. Si no arruinas el secreto al frente de un muggle, te la presto.

\- Genial.

\- ¿Y si dormimos algo? – sugirió Remus.

A fuera ya aclaraba, y pronto comenzaría el movimiento en el resto del castillo. Especialmente los días en que se llevaban a cabo los partidos, los alumnos solían despertarse más temprano y con ánimos para ir a animar a sus compañeros, a hacer pancartas y armar posos de apuestas.

James se aseguró de mirar el partido con total atención, siendo casi el único alumno llevando los colores rojo y dorado entre un mar de alumnos de azul y plateado (Claramente había escogido sentarse en el lado de Ravenclaw y no de Slytherin). Ya que Hufflepuff había vencido a Slytherin, le hubiese convenido más si su casa menos favorita ganaba aquella partida, pero como nunca, los jugadores de Ravenclaw habían tenido un máximo de eficiencia en su desempeño, ganándoles por paliza y alejándose demasiado en la tabla de posiciones.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – reclamó más tarde, de vuelta en la habitación de los chicos -. ¡Tendríamos que ganar por mucho!

\- Cálmate, Potter – sugirió Sirius.

\- ¡Y están jugando increíble! – señaló, refiriéndose a que justamente les tocaba contra Ravenclaw. Quedaban dos partidos en mayo, pero justo la final era entre ambas casas.

\- Acuérdate que llegué a salvar al equipo.

\- Y espero que de verdad lo hagas porque estoy empezando a temer lo peor… - suspiró, antes de atrapar bruscamente la snitch dorada que revoloteaba cerca de su cabeza.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin jugar con ella, pero ahora que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y sucumbir al estrés de la temporada de juego, necesitaba aliviar las tensiones atrapándola un par de veces.

Afuera había mucho viento. Los vidrios temblaban y los marcos emitían un sonido al golpear con la roca fría de las paredes del castillo. El silbido que provocaba hizo que ninguno se diera cuenta de buenas y a primeras que la lechuza de Remus se encontraba afuera picoteando el vidrio, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no ser llevada en una ráfaga violenta.

Tras notarlo, Remus y Sirius reaccionaron de igual forma: Esperando lo peor. Que fuera otro de aquellos terribles mensajes de los hombres lobo. Se pusieron de pie en un impulso involuntario, y mientras el castaño iba a buscar su correspondencia, su amigo lo esperaba intentando disimular sus ansias para que James y Peter no notaran nada raro.

\- Por Merlín, cierra esa ventana – pidió el de gafas tras sentir la poderosa corriente de aire entrar a la habitación. Pero luego continuó jugando despreocupadamente con la pequeña pelota dorada que revoloteaba sobre su cama.

Esta vez se trataba de un sobre, según ambos pudieron ver. Nunca era buena señal recibir correspondencia fuera de las horas normales y en el Gran Comedor, así que ninguno se relajó hasta que Remus vio, oficialmente, la letra de su padre sobre el papel y pudo respirar tranquilo.

\- Es papá – le anunció rápidamente a su amigo.

\- Ah, qué bien – le respondió Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

El chico rompió el sobre con un poco de apremio, ansioso por saber qué decía. Ya que no había visto a sus padres durante las vacaciones de navidad, extrañaba muchísimo a su familia. Había estado recibiendo constantemente cartas de su madre, al menos una vez por semana, pero su padre sólo se había limitado a mandarle muchos cariños a través de ella en vez de escribirle personalmente.

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Espero que los estudios estén yendo increíble y que te estés preparando para los T.I.M.O. de manera apropiada. Sé que eso podría ser algo difícil, conociendo tu naturaleza algo intrépida que se ve exaltada por tus amigos. Tu madre y yo te extrañamos mucho, demasiado conscientes de que este ha sido el tiempo más largo por el que no nos hemos visto en toda la vida._

 _Me trae gran pesar tener que utilizar este medio para darte malas noticias, hijo mío. Lo cierto es que en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas estamos lidiando con problemas cada vez más serio debido a Voldemort y a sus seguidores. Los hombres lobos que le han declarado su lealtad han estado dejando algunos estragos y no sólo tú has recibido una de sus amenazas. Yo también he sido blanco de ellas… Ahora que se avecinan las vacaciones de pascua, quería pedirte nuevamente que te quedes en el castillo, por tu propia seguridad._

 _Todo esto es mi culpa, no la tuya. El hecho de que te atacara… Es algo que me va a pesar para toda la vida. No quiero que la situación se vuelva a repetir, pero tendría que ser tonto para negar que continúas siendo su blanco, y que la culpa de aquello sigue siendo mía…_

 _Me he encontrado a Dumbledore en el Ministerio, recientemente. Ambos seguiremos tomando las medidas que sean necesarias para cuidar de ti. Nunca dejaremos que te ocurra algo._

 _Lamento no estar ahí para poder decirte esto en persona, abrazarte y contenerte. Lamento que todo esto sea mi culpa. Rodéate de tus amigos y no hagas nada demasiado alocado. Mantente a salvo._

 _Te quiere mucho,_

 _Tu padre._

Para cuando terminó de leer la carta, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. No por el hecho de que estuviera asustado, o que las amenazas hubiesen continuado… Mucho menos por tener que quedarse en el castillo, pese a extrañar mucho a sus padres. Lo que le daba tristeza y le desgarraba el corazón era cada vez que su padre se disculpaba por su condición de hombre lobo. Y lo hacía bastante…

Su padre había insultado a Fenrir Greyback y a los hombres lobos durante su desempeño en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, años antes. La venganza del hombre había sido morder a su hijo y transformarlo en uno (Quizás asesinarlo, pero su padre había luchado contra Greyback antes de que lo lograra). Nunca se lo había perdonado, pero Remus no lo culpaba en lo absoluto, nunca lo había hecho.

Remus simplemente sentía el mayor agradecimiento posible a la dedicación de sus dos padres que se desvivían por hacer que él se sintiera feliz y cómodo, ayudándolo de alguna forma u otra a emular una infancia normal, a mentirle descaradamente a todos sus amigos y vecinos que los ruidos terribles que escuchaban una noche al mes, eran una u otra cosa que se inventaban en el momento. Escapar de una casa a otra, de una ciudad a otra, cada vez que creían que finalmente alguien había comenzado a sospechar algo…

Arrugó el papel en su mano y salió disparado fuera de la habitación, mientras sus amigos se ponían en alerta. Sirius sabía que Remus no quería que nadie se enterara aun de lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¡Quédense aquí! – ordenó, colocando esa expresión terrorífica y esa voz similar a un ladrido de perro que lo hacía ver muy parecido al resto de su familia, que hacía que nadie se atreviera a desobedecerlo.

Él fue el único que siguió a su amigo escaleras abajo, y lo encontró solo en la Sala Común. Ya para ese entonces no quedaba ningún alumno, ni rastros de que alguna vez se hubiese encendido fuego debajo de una montaña de ceniza delgada, suave y gris.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Mi padre… - respondió con un hilo de voz. No estaba llorando, pero sabía que lo haría si comenzaba a explicarle. En vez de continuar, le pasó la carta a su amigo.

\- Lo siento, Remus.

\- Desearía que dejara de culparse por lo que ocurrió.

\- Si te pones en el lugar de él… Bueno, no lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –. Supongo que cualquier padre en su lugar haría lo mismo, incluso si era algo que escapaba completamente de sus manos.

Se sentó en el sillón junto a su amigo y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, para darle algo de ánimos.

\- Ahora él también ha recibido una amenaza.

\- Lo sé, pero si lo piensas—.

\- Tú y James tenían razón.

\- ¿De qué?

\- No digo que lo haga ahora, ni mañana… Quizás ni siquiera el próximo año o en varios años más, pero tenemos que detener a este maldito hijo de puta.

Sirius sonrió mirándolo con sorpresa, una agradable.

\- Me alegra ver que tienes una opinión tan buena sobre ti mismo, Moony – respondió, imitando lo que él le había dicho tiempo atrás -. ¿Adquiriste un súper poder también?

\- La gente cada vez le teme más a este grupo de sociópatas asesinos. Yo… ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Soy un hombre lobo.

\- No me digas.

\- Escúchame, Sirius… - dijo intentándolo hacerle entender que lo que quería decir era otra cosa -. ¿No crees que puedo ser de utilidad…?

\- Dices… ¿Desde adentro? – preguntó algo preocupado. Remus asintió.

\- Quizás… Aunque no ahora, supongo. Ni en un buen tiempo más – respondió tragando saliva, enfrentando por primera vez la idea de una manera tan frontal y realista –. Pero hay que detener a Greyback.

\- ¿Quién está hablando de Greyback? Estoy hablando del maldito Voldemort – dijo con una sonrisa atrevida, imitando él ahora a su amigo.

El moreno le respondió aquella sonrisa con la misma arrogancia.

\- De acuerdo, hay que detener a Voldemort – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Genial. Será la siguiente cosa que hagamos después del mapa – murmuró algo entretenido.

\- Que no se nos vaya a olvidar anotarlo en la lista de ocurrencias, ¿eh?

Sacó un cigarrillo para ambos, y tras encenderlo, comenzaron a fumar en silencio, pues ya se les habían acabado las bromas y a ambos les daba miedo reconocer que en realidad, estaban hablando medio enserio. Porque, medio enserio, la idea de querer ir a detener a Voldemort no era algo tan alocado… Si no fuera porque tan sólo tenían, ahora, dieciséis años.

\- Quizás… Quizás ya sea hora de que se lo digas a James y a Peter.

\- Sí, también lo creo.

\- Pensé que te negarías.

\- Estoy harto de guardar secretos, y tener que inventar otra excusa para quedarme en el castillo durante las siguientes vacaciones será un dolor en el trasero.

\- Vamos, probablemente aun estén despiertos – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Sirius y Remus se pusieron de pie en la oscuridad para regresar a la habitación. Al castaño siempre le hacía bien hablar con Sirius… Era extraño, porque confiaba exactamente en la misma medida en sus tres amigos. Pero hablar con James sobre temas serios a veces podía ser una experiencia que lo sobrepasaba y le crispaba los nervios. Peter era pesimista y desubicado. Le habría preguntado si le daba miedo morir, o algo por el estilo. Pero no Sirius. Él siempre tenía la palabra indicada, y sabía cuándo era apropiado decir algo serio o comenzar a bromear de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó James cuando regresaron.

\- ¿Recibiste una mala noticia desde Londres? – preguntó el más pequeño del grupo.

\- Sí – replicó asintiendo –. Chicos, tengo algo que contarles. La verdad es que no he sido del todo sincero con ustedes dos en los últimos meses.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

El licántropo les contó con lujo de detalle acerca de los misteriosos mensajes que habían comenzado a llegar tiempo atrás, presumiblemente (con toda certeza) de los Hombres Lobo, con amenazas de muerte. Los puso al día acerca de su reunión con Dumbledore en el despacho, aquella noche que Sirius se había tomado la poción de amor de Batsheda, para decidir acerca de su futuro. Les pasó la carta de su padre, para que la leyeran, y les contó el motivo real por el que se había quedado en el castillo durante navidad.

\- Nos mentiste – dijo James.

\- Lo hice. Lo siento.

\- Pero… ¿No confiabas en nosotros? ¿Primero lo de Mary y luego esto?

\- No, no, no – se apresuró a decir –. Lo de Mary fue distinto. Simplemente me daba vergüenza, no quería que bromearan o me molestaran. La verdad es que siempre he confiado mucho en ustedes… En los tres, por igual. Si Sirius lo sabía de antes es porque lo descubrió todo.

\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué no nos contaste?

\- Ya estaba demasiado preocupado y asustado por mí mismo como para tener que lidiar con sus comentarios o consejos – replicó con sinceridad –. Lo siento, James, pero hubieses sugerido un plan de la A a la Z como si esto fuese algo emocionante en mi vida en vez de algo terrible, hubieses querido convencerme de salir del castillo bajo la capa durante la navidad… Y Peter, tú sabes que eres demasiado pesimista.

\- Está bien – replicó el de gafas, algo molesto pero sabiendo que su amigo tenía la razón -. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- No lo sé… Esa idea loca de Dumbledore de enviarte lejos.

\- Supongo que seguirle el plan si esto continúa.

\- ¿Qué pasa si continúa indefinidamente?

\- Le pondré un fin – dijo con seguridad.

\- De acuerdo, le pondremos un fin – continuó su amigo, convirtiendo las palabras en singular a plural como de manera automática –. No dejaremos que te hagan nada jamás, Remus. Y esto no lo digo como parte de un plan emocionante… Me da lo mismo tener dieciséis años, ¿sabes? Si alguien se mete contigo, iremos por él.

\- Lo sé. Gracias, chicos.

\- Así que… ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí estas vacaciones?

\- No. Muy por el contrario… Lo que quiero es que se vayan y lo pasen increíble por mí, para que puedan regresar a contarme historias de las estupideces que hicieron. ¿Me dan su palabra?

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos estupideces?

\- Nada me encantaría más.

\- Vamos a honrar tu palabra, Moony – respondió Sirius.


	24. El Profeta

**24  
El Profeta**

Remus se había quedado en el castillo de nuevo, solo y aburrido, pero haberle contado a sus amigos la verdad sobre todo el asunto de los mensajes misteriosos le había sacado un peso de encima, y la promesa de los chicos de protegerlo y ayudarlo lo reconfortaba, aunque supiera muy en el fondo que eran unos niños igual a él, que poca protección real podían ofrecerle.

James, Sirius y Peter se fueron cada uno a su casa. Por un lado, la señora Euphemia Potter había preparado un banquete para celebrar la llegada de su hijo después de ganar el premio especial de Servicios al Colegio. No sólo lo llenó de amor, sino de alfajores de chocolate blanco con crema de pistacho, pequeños quequitos rellenos con salsa de frutos rojos y trufas rebosadas con almendras y nueces bañadas en licor de hidromiel. Sólo para él.

\- Tu padre está en una reunión de negocios pero regresará para la cena. Ha estado alardeando tus logros con sus amigos del Ministerio, hijo – le dijo Euphemia a su hijo mientras lo ayudaba a cargar las cosas a su habitación.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos celebrarlo uno de estos días? Me gustaría tener una fiesta con mis amigos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Había pensado en invitar a tus tías pero una fiesta con tus amigos será mucho mejor. ¿A cuántos quieres invitar?

\- No lo sé… ¿cien? – Su idea era invitar básicamente a todos los que le caían bien en Hogwarts y con un poco de suerte su popularidad sería restaurada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- ¿Cien? – dijo riendo con complicidad – Ay, por Dios, olvidaba que tienes tantos amigos. Tu padre era exactamente igual cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, ¿sabías?

James asintió educadamente para no decirle que ya había escuchado esa historia unas diez mil veces.

\- Yo por el contrario… - continuó con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos – No sé en qué me la pasé durante todos esos años. Fue un milagro que tu padre se fijara en mí.

\- Que no te escuche decir eso – dijo entretenido.

\- Puedes decirle a Sirius, Remus y Peter que se queden a dormir si quieres. Pondré a los elfos a escribir las invitaciones enseguida.

El recibimiento que tuvo Sirius fue completamente diferente. La última vez que había visto a su madre la había humillado en medio de una fiesta, así que cuando llegó al Grimmauld Place, su madre estaba esperándolo con una expresión tan rígida que parecía apunto de tener una parálisis facial. Pensando en esto, Sirius intentó aguantar una risa explosiva, y su madre le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera mandado a cambiar de inmediato a la casa de James, pero ahora tenía que descubrir mejor en qué pasos andaba Regulus, así que simplemente intentó calmarse.

\- Supongo que me lo merecía – comentó como quien comenta el clima.

\- Pensé que no tendrías cara para regresar aquí después de lo que hiciste, niño insolente.

 _Bueno, felizmente me voy, entonces,_ fue lo primero que pensó. Pero no. Tenía que buscar una forma de comprobar algo que ya tenía bastante claro, pero que Dumbledore quería confirmar. Que su hermano era un mortífago o estaba cercano a convertirse uno. Y no, no por presiones familiares como creía su director. Sino porque su hermano estaba tan jodidamente enfermo como toda su familia.

\- Vamos, madre, dejemos el pasado atrás – dijo sonriendo falsamente.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado esta vez, Sirius? Algo debes tener planeado – dijo mirándolo verazmente – Te conozco.

\- ¿Qué me vas a conocer tú? – dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de mano – Lo de la fiesta de navidad fue hace meses. No me extraña que no lo dejaras pasar hasta ahora, pero como sea. Fue divertido, no puedes negarlo. La cara que pusieron esas viejas estiradas.

La señora Walburga dio un largo respiro y pasó su arrugada y avejentada mano por su cabello gris pulcramente peinado en un moño. No quería perder la paciencia tan rápido con ese niño endemoniado. Todo lo que decía le caía mal. Cada cosa que salía de su boca la irritaba.

Sirius lo vio en su cara. Le dio una sonrisa vacía y subió sus bolsos a su habitación.

James, mientras tanto, se había quedado ordenando sus cosas en su habitación, sin salir ni hacer nada en especial cuando un fuerte picotazo contra su ventana lo asustó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Considerando que se había separado de sus amigos en la estación aquella mañana era un poco pronto para recibir la carta de uno de sus amigos, sin embargo reconoció la letra de Remus de inmediato y fue rápidamente para leerla con curiosidad.

 _Querido James:_

 _Mi padre me ha enviado otra carta. Esta vez tiene información confidencial sobre Escorpión. El juicio ya se ha llevado a cabo y lo ejecutarán esta noche. Mañana saldrá la portada en El Profeta y no hay nada que hacer al respecto._

 _Atte.  
Remus Lupin._

James releyó las palabras un par de veces. Envió correspondencia a Sirius y a Peter para informarles. Tenía pensado hacerlo de todas formas para contarles que haría una fiesta, pero el asunto del elfo debía pasar a ser prioridad. Les pidió que se reunieran con él una hora más tarde en un parque que quedaba muy cerca de su casa.

Sirius y James encendieron un cigarro y se pusieron a discutir cómo podían hacer algo para ayudar a Escorpión sin perjudicar al padre de Remus. Peter estaba histérico. Cada idea que arrojaban sonaba más arriesgada e ilegal que la anterior, y ya comenzaba a preguntarse si sus amigos habían perdido la chaveta.

\- No podemos hacer nada por el elfo, está custodiado en una prisión de alta seguridad por aurores y lo matarán en cosa de horas – les dijo el chico más petizo, esperando traerles iluminación.

\- Pero podemos hacer algo para inculpar a Bellatrix – replicó Sirius, como si nada.

Era peor todavía. Peter quería esconderse bajo una piedra.

\- ¿Estás loco? Bellatrix se vengaría.

\- No si hacemos las cosas bien – interrumpió James – Remus comentó que la información saldría en la portada de _El Profeta_ mañana.

\- ¿Y qué pretenden hacer? – preguntó algo nervioso.

\- Tenemos que buscar una forma de cambiar la historia de El Profeta antes de que se imprima – explicó como si nada – Y sería ideal si nadie lo nota hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Estás loco, verdad? Puedo hacerles notar una a una todas las cosas que saldrían mal en ese plan. Primero, es ilegal. Segundo, no sé cómo se esperarían entrar en el periódico más importante de la Inglaterra mágica y cambiarlo. Tercero—

\- Rita Skeeter – lo detuvo Sirius – No sólo trabaja en la revista Corazón de Bruja. Tiene una pequeña columna en El Profeta. No sé ustedes, pero yo quisiera vengarme por lo que escribió sobre mí después de navidad…

\- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó James.

-Podría hacerle una visita… Fingir que su historia me arruinó la reputación… Intentar demostrarle que no soy gay en lo absoluto… Y eso les dará unos minutos a ustedes para poder entrar y cambiar la historia.

\- Sólo unos minutos, ¿eh? – lo molestó James con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Mira, Potter - explicó con toda calma mientras le daba una profunda calada a su cigarrillo – Si hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta es que todo eso de "Quien dura más es el mejor" es pura habladuría.

\- Ilústrame.

\- ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que quien dura más es porque no sabe qué mierda está haciendo? – preguntó levantando las cejas – Lo importante es cumplir, mi amigo. No lo que te demores en eso.

James y Peter se quedaron reflexionando el consejo sexual escondido de comentario común y corriente, porque sí tenía algo de sentido.

\- Bien… - replicó James volviendo al tema – Pero, si hicieras eso… Es probable que despidan a Skeeter, y lo sabes.

\- ¿Se supone que me debo sentir culpable? Esa mujer es más inteligente y astuta que cualquier de nosotros – se defendió – Va a lograr que despidan a su editor antes que a ella… Y de cualquier forma, no tiene ningún escrúpulo y ha sido capaz de joder a quien sea para escribir sus historias.

\- Sí, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me importa mucho – reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Miren. A mí tampoco me cae bien Rita Skeeter pero esto es demasiado arriesgado – volvió a decir Peter, intentando ser la voz de la cordura entre esos tres. Lamentó profundamente que Remus no pudiera acompañarlos… Él hubiese detenido esa locura – Si los descubren—

\- Que suerte que tengo una capa de invisibilidad entonces – interrumpió James con arrogancia.

\- No, yo paso esta vez.

\- Como quieras. ¿Sirius? Yo puedo entrar y cambiar la historia si te aseguras de darme tiempo.

\- No hay problema.

\- Suena como el peor plan del mundo… - dijo Peter nervioso, restregándose las manos - ¿Y qué escribirás exactamente?

\- No aseguraré nada, no sería tan idiota. Pero sí escribiré que por lo menos la población mágica tiene que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para cuestionarse si el elfo actuó por sí solo, porque su dueño nunca admitiría nada de cualquier forma… Menos si su dueño es Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Rita Skeeter pensará que fui yo, con algún cómplice, pero no podrá probarlo – continuó Sirius – El periódico causará un enorme revuelto, y mi prima se va a intentar desquitar. Ellos pedirán las disculpas públicas, y de manera privada, Skeeter le dirá a mi prima que he sido yo. Querrá desquitarse conmigo, pero… ¿Qué tanto puede hacer?

Atardecía rápidamente y un cielo anaranjado impactante se reflejaba en las ventanas de las casas. James regresó a su casa a toda velocidad para buscar su Capa de Invisibilidad y pensaba lo útil que iba a ser cuando pudiera aparecerse legalmente. _Es una suerte que Remus no esté aquí,_ pensó. El licántropo tenía el sentido común que a ellos les faltaba… Los hubiera hecho entrar en razón y detenerlos de hacer algo tan arriesgado.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente paseándose en el Callejón Diagon cuando llegó. Ya casi anochecía y muchos magos y brujas cerraban sus tiendas y se iban a sus hogares. En el caso de la oficina principal de _El Profeta,_ su editor, un hombre viejo y bajito, cerró la puerta y desapareció ahí mismo. Entró a un callejón a esperar por Sirius y el muy idiota sí se apareció ilegalmente en medio del callejón.

James lo agarró de un hombro y lo metió al mismo espacio entre los dos locales en donde se encontraba, terminando apretados en el pequeño espacio.

\- Arruinas mi estilo, Potter – dijo Sirius alisando su abrigo negro.

\- ¡Te acabas de aparecer ilegalmente!

\- Que me demanden.

\- Más te vale que el Ministerio no te venga a buscar en medio de lo que vamos a hacer o arruinarías todo y nos—.

\- El Ministerio anda preocupado de otro tipo de cosas ahora, Potter – interrumpió con calma.

James se sintió algo avergonzado porque era verdad. El Ministerio con suerte podía hacerse cargo de todos los problemas, infiltraciones, dementores en escape y más, como para preocuparse de una aparición ilegal en medio del Callejón Diagon…

\- Ahora explícame qué hay que saber.

\- Vi que el editor ya se ha ido – explicó apuntando el vidrio empavonado y arenado de la oficina –. Hay velas encendidas adentro, así que presumo que los periodistas y escritores afinan los últimos detalles.

\- Está bien, me las arreglaré para sacarlos a todos antes de que tengas que entrar. Hora del _show_ principal.

James volvió a echarse la Capa de Invisibilidad encima y continuó esperando en el callejón mientras Sirius tocaba la puerta de la oficina. Después de al menos cuatro intentos salió un hombre de unos cuarenta años que no lucía muy contento y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Está cerrado.

\- Sé que está cerrado – respondió Sirius con un tono arrogante, que usualmente sacaba de quicio a cualquiera –, pero busco a Rita Skeeter.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó casi en un gruñido.

Pensó en decir un nombre falso para no volar su tapadera, pero sería peor si a través del Ministerio se sabía que se había aparecido ilegalmente y luego había mentido sobre su identidad. Al contrario, debía jugar esta carta con naturalidad, demostrando que no tenía nada que esconder, y que verdaderamente estaba ahí sólo para ver a Rita Skeeter.

\- Sirius Black.

El hombre se fue hacia dentro cerrando la puerta, que emitió un sonido como de campana, y después de esperar un par de minutos escuchó unos pasos de tacones acercándose. Sirius se sorprendió de no estar para nada nervioso. Las ganas de arruinar la reputación de su prima y de vengarse de Rita Skeeter debían ser demasiado grandes.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció una mujer curvilínea pero bastante ordinaria, luciendo un vestido de satín verde casi brillante, demasiado maquillaje y usando unos lentes con marco de estampado de leopardo. Cuando lo vio, sonrió victoriosamente con unos ojos azules que irradiaban curiosidad y entretenimiento. Lo hizo pasar con un aplauso mientras sus demás colegas lo miraron un segundo con sorpresa mientras ella lo llevaba a su despacho personal.

El lugar era pequeño y estaba lleno de plumas de colores exóticas, placas y diplomas de dudosa procedencia en la pared. Las murallas estaban pintadas de colores fuertes que contrastaban con cortinas similares, y un potente olor a perfume barato llenaba la salita. La mujer le sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero de algo que aparentaba ser oro, pero no lo era.

\- ¡Pero que sorpresa! – exclamó la periodista con una enorme sonrisa. Sus labios estaban tan rojos que llegaban a ser molestos – Pensé que después de la edición de _Corazón de Bruja_ no querrías volver a verme.

\- Bueno, debo reconocer que afectó bastante a mi fama – mintió el chico –. Quizás más de lo que me gusta admitir.

\- ¿Y vienes porque quieres que me retracte, no es así? – dijo la mujer sentándose frente a él con el escritorio de por medio – Usualmente no me retracto de mis propios artículos. Afecta mi credibilidad.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a todos tus colegas que se larguen hasta mañana y yo te demuestro aquí mismo por qué deberías retractarte? – dijo Sirius directa y sugerentemente. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Vaya – exclamó –, veo que no te andas con rodeos, Sirius Black.

El chico le sonrió con algo de impaciencia mientras sacaba un cigarro. No le apetecía demasiado la idea de pasar tanto tiempo con Rita, pero tenía que ser directo. Necesitaba que la periodista sacara a todos los demás tan rápido como pudiera de la oficina para que James pudiera escabullirse y cambiar la historia, o de lo contrario se terminaría encamando con la mujer por nada.

\- No te voy a negar que tener a Sirius Black rogándome perdón es algo mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginé – dijo ella completamente altanera.

\- No estoy rogando. Yo simplemente he venido a cambiar tu punto de vista sobre mí. Tu versión de la historia la vas a cambiar tú misma, una vez que termine – replicó todavía más altanero.

\- Espera un poco, Sirius Black – dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras abría la puerta y asomaba su cabeza -. ¡Arthur, termina y envíalos a casa! ¡Yo me encargaré de la impresión y de cerrar!

Minutos después, desde el callejón, James vio como los reporteros que quedaban dentro de El Profeta salían con cara de pocos amigos y murmurando cosas entre dientes, como "¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo! Rita cree que puede usar nuestras oficinas como su nidito de amor de nuevo". Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, colocó su pie y se escabulló dentro, aun con la capa puesta.

Tras avanzar por un pasillo no demasiado largo, llegó a la oficina de impresión. Parecía que todo el edificio de madera antigua estaba relativamente ladeado, como adaptándose a la forma de las tiendas que estaban a los lados. Pero decidió no perder tiempo mirando los detalles y se acercó a una mesa de trabajo.

Ahí estaban, justo frente a él, las hojas sueltas de la edición que estaría en todas partes a la mañana siguiente. En la portada aparecía Escorpión siendo llevado encadenado por varios hombres mientras tiritaba y miraba a su alrededor con un tic nervioso en uno de sus enormes ojos redondos. Lo llevaban a cumplir su sentencia. Considerando que esa fotografía había sido tomada un par de horas atrás, de seguro ya estaría muerto. En el titular se leía "Escorpión no se ha salvado de la pena de muerte, Hogwarts está a salvo".

Con su varita hubiese sido mucho más sencillo, pero para prevenir, decidió no dejar ninguna marca de su actuar y lo hizo a la antigua: Tomó el corrector mágico y luego comenzó a dictar las letras para un nuevo titular y un nuevo cuerpo de la noticia, intentando estar calmado y no presionado. Tenía que parecer que lo había escrito un profesional…

El nuevo titular era bastante más sugestivo: "Escorpión es declarado culpable… ¿Culpable de qué?". Se aseguró de que el resto del escrito fuera tan sugerente como el título y al terminar le echó una leída. Era controversial… Apuntaba indirectamente a Bellatrix y a Rodolphus Lestrange. Estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Para terminar, dejó las cosas tal cuál las había encontrado y colocó un hechizo desilusionador por si acaso alguien lo veía antes de tiempo. Hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente cualquiera que viera el ejemplar, leería la noticia original. Luego de ser despachado, cuando estuviera en el pico de todas las lechuzas siendo llevado a sus suscriptores en el mundo mágico, se presentaría el nuevo artículo.

Salió tan silenciosamente como entró, y partió para su mansión. No era como si pudiera tocarle la puerta a Sirius para avisarle que ya estaba listo, y de seguro su amigo tampoco quería ser molestado en esa circunstancia tan particular. Así que asumió que llegaría dentro de pronto.

Tras volver a su casa se encontró con Peter, que se quedaría a dormir. Juntos esperaron nerviosos por noticias… El rubio parecía más nervioso que sus propios amigos pese a no haber participado en la jugarreta. ¿Había salido todo bien? ¿Los descubrirían al día siguiente? De seguro se iba a llevar a cabo una investigación y aunque hubieran sido cuidadosos, había muchas posibilidades de que los descubrieran.

Sirius llegó no mucho después, luciendo algo desbaratado.

\- Necesito una ducha – fue la primera frase que salió de su boca. Luego se dio cuenta de sus amigos tenían comida y se abalanzó sobre ella.

\- Sí, tuve el "privilegio" de escuchar algo de lo que pasaba allá dentro mientras redactaba – comentó James.

\- Lo peor de todo – dijo mientras continuaba comiendo y hablando con la boca llena –, es que mañana sabrá que hice todo apropósito para que alguien cambiara El Profeta. Supongo que estaré leyendo otro artículo de mí en la revista Corazón de Bruja.

\- Supongo que seguiremos siendo gays – dijo riendo.

\- No sé cómo pueden estar tan calmados… ¡Podrían llevarlos a Azkaban! – dijo Peter.

\- Nada de eso.

\- Eso espero, de todo corazón… Por cierto, ¿Ahora qué procede?

\- Tengo que organizar una fiesta para mañana – contestó James, como si nada.

\- Me refería a lo de Escorpión.

\- No volveremos a hablar de eso nunca más, ¿queda claro? Mi mamá creyó que pasamos toda la tarde aquí, y vamos a mantener esa mentira. Excepto que Sirius se apareció en el Callejón Diagon.

\- Te lo digo, Potter… El Ministerio dejó de funcionar.

\- De acuerdo… La cosa es que quiero hacer una fiesta grande e invitar a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó el chico regordete.

\- Las fiestas grandes son más íntimas – replicó Sirius terminando de tragar un alfajor –. Nadie se preocupa de lo que estás haciendo o donde. La pregunta es por qué hará una fiesta.

\- Para empezar, porque siento que la mitad de estos hijos de puta son unos malagradecidos que me siguen culpando por lo de perder el partido, y creo que con una fiesta podré convencerlos de que soy genial de nuevo.

\- Ya. ¿Sólo por eso?

\- Además tuve una discusión con Evans - reconoció el castaño de gafas avergonzado – Y quiero demostrarle que no me interesa su existencia.

\- ¿Peleaste con Lily? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Eso da lo mismo! Lo importante es que con esta fiesta mataré a dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado recupero la venia de todos los idiotas que me culparon por perder el partido, y por otro lado, Evans se entera de que me va excelente sin ella.

\- ¿Y la invitaste?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¡Invítala, idiota! ¿Cómo se va a enterar de la fiesta si no la invitas? Además, nada demuestra mejor el desinterés que tratarla como al resto de la gente. Invitaste a cien personas, Potter. Eso es bastante impersonal. Ella bien podría pensar que las lechuzas salieron automáticamente para todos los alumnos de nuestra generación, y que fue incluida casualmente.

\- Supongo que sí… - contestó reflexionando.

\- Y si realmente quieres terminar triunfalmente, arroja la fiesta y nos vamos en la mitad a Londres en donde de verdad hay una. Te aseguro que todos van a hablar de que utilizaste tu fiesta como la previa de una mejor y te fuiste de tu propia casa como si nada.

\- Tienes razón, Sirius – dijo tomando la pluma –, voy a invitar a Evans a la fiesta y la trataré como a cualquier otra persona.


	25. La fiesta en la Mansión Potter

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes leen y siguen la serie! A la fiel Evasis: Ya me estaba preocupando por ti jaja lamento que estés llena de trabajo. Siempre he pensado que para Remus tuvo que haber sido horrible perder a los tres, a Sirius desde que creyó que los traicionaba (Y quizás que pasó entre ellos para que pensara eso) porque quedó muy resentido al respecto. Fíjate en el tercer libro cuando Harry le toca el tema, dicen que se pone tenso, responde cosas como "Creí que lo conocía", pero a la vez se pone muy triste cuando Harry le dice que quiere que le den el Beso del Dementor. Se nota que está muy conflictuado. Sobre James, probablemente ya desde el siguiente año no le importen esas tonteras, pero ahora sigue siendo un niño super inmaduro de 15 años jeje. Y sobre Sirius, neeeeeh, nada de pederasta, él fue feliz de la vida a hacer cochinadas. ¡Gracias por el review!

 **25  
La fiesta en la Mansión Potter**

A la mañana siguiente se produjo un enorme escándalo en la comunidad mágica cuando el diario _El Profeta_ publicó una noticia que parecía ser una acusación indirecta contra una bruja connotada de una de las familias de sangre pura más conocidas del Reino Unido, Bellatrix Lestrange. La mujer hizo notar su descontento apareciéndose temprano por la mañana en la mismísima oficina, haciendo amenazas de muerte a todo el personal.

Rita Skeeter no podía decir nada sobre sus sospechas o la culparía a ella, así que decidió quedarse en silencio y hacer el papel de inocente mientras pensaba que de seguro Sirius Black tenía que ver con todo eso. Por suerte, sabía muchos secretos para chantajear a cualquier colega que se atreviera a decir que ella se había quedado a solas con un chico la noche anterior. Que un muchachito de escuela jugara con ella la hizo sentir algo avergonzada, pero por otro lado no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sirius era un buen contrincante de juegos.

Lástima que ella era mejor jugando cuando su pluma se ponía a escribir.

Los Merodeadores esperaron con ansiedad y retorcijones de estómago a que sonara la puerta con alguien preguntando por ellos pero nunca ocurrió, así que después de almuerzo se relajaron por completo pensando que habían pasado desapercibidos, y comenzaron a planear la fiesta de aquella noche.

Los tres chicos, aun lamentando la ausencia de Remus, comenzaron a arreglarse tal y como lo habían hecho durante el baile de navidad. Peter esperaba tener una revancha con Marion y demostrarle que sin veelas a su alrededor, podía poner toda su atención en ella. James y Sirius tenían plenas ganas de comportarse como unos patanes.

Un poco antes de la hora que ellos esperaban comenzara a llegar la gente, sonó la puerta. James abrió, pues había quedado como el dueño de casa aquella noche. Fleamont y Euphemia se habían encerrado en su cuarto y con un hechizo habían aislado la habitación de toda la bulla de la futura fiesta.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Remus estaba al otro lado de la puerta llevando nada más que una pequeña mochila al hombro. James estaba tan contento que se abalanzó sobre él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo abrazándolo -. ¡Pensé que te tenías que quedar en el castillo!

\- Teóricamente debería estar ahí – dijo sonriendo –. Pero estaba aburrido a morir… Y me llegó la lechuza con la invitación. Así que salí… A la mala.

\- ¿Saliste a la mala de Hogwarts?

\- Ocupé la Red Flu en Hogsmeade y fui a dar por un bar en Londres… No me quería perder tu grandiosa fiesta – dijo sonriendo.

La noche ni comenzaba y ya acababa de mejorar. El chico no podía pedir más: Sus tres amigos estaban con él, y pronto llegaría un tercio de Hogwarts (literalmente).

Remus avanzó hacia el jardín trasero mirando todo a su alrededor. La mansión había sido decorada como nunca antes para la ocasión. En una mesa habían centenares de vasos… ¿No era una exageración? ¿James realmente había invitado a tanta gente a su casa?

Cuando salió al patio se encontró con Sirius y Peter bebiendo una cerveza con un _cooler_ junto a ellos. Saltaron de sus asientos cuando lo vieron llegar.

\- ¡Jodido Remus Lupin! – gritó Sirius yendo a saludarlo. Peter le siguió -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues… Me escapé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y Dumbledore lo sabe? – le susurró para que nadie más oyera.

\- No. Supongo que tendré que volver mañana muy temprano.

Se dieron un par de palmadas en la espalda, y todos retomaron la actividad, tomando cerveza hasta que comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados.

Dos horas más tarde la casa estaba repleta. No sólo habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados, sino que mucha gente se había colado o había traído a un amigo y a un amigo de un amigo. La cosa es que el jardín no daba abasto, y de pronto la gente se paseaba por toda la casa y hasta entraba a las habitaciones.

A James le hubiera molestado si no hubiese estado demasiado borracho, apoyado en el pasamanos de su escalera mirando todo desde arriba con Remus a su lado.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien en especial? – preguntó Remus.

\- Lily.

\- Oh.

\- Pero supongo que no vendrá porque me odia.

\- No creo que te odie.

No terminaba ni de decir la frase y acababan de llegar las cinco chicas del cuarto y quinto año de Gryffindor juntas. Y Lily entraba en aquel grupo. Remus sonrió abiertamente tras ver a Mary, presto a ir a encontrarse con ella, cuando James prácticamente le gritó en el oído (por suerte la música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte y nadie más escuchó).

\- ¡Mierda, ahí está Evans!

\- ¿Pensaste que no iba a venir?

\- Es exactamente lo que pensé… Merlín, ¿ahora qué debería hacer?

\- Si fuera mi caso iría a saludarla cordialmente y me disculparía por la discusión como un caballero… Pero como eres tú, diría que ignorarla y meterte con cualquiera otra estaría bien.

\- Eso – dijo apuntándolo –. Eso es brillante.

\- Eso es lo que quieres escuchar – replicó su amigo.

\- Remus, tú me conoces más que yo mismo – dijo dándole una palmadita de camarería en la espalda y yendo hacia donde se encontraba un grupito de chicas de quinto año, de Ravenclaw.

En el camino hasta el grupo de chicas que bailaban despreocupadamente, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Lily que lucía maravillosa con un vestidito blanco y una chaqueta de jeans gastada. Lily era hermosa. Toda la rabia se le pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando la veía. Le sorprendió ver que se abría paso hasta la mesa para buscar un trago.

\- Bonita casa, Potter – dijo una chica de cabello negro llamada Amy, del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw –. Siempre supe que eras un pequeño burgués.

\- ¿Está mal? – dijo pasándole un vaso con alcohol. No sabía qué significaba con exactitud esa palabra.

\- Muy, muy mal, Potter – dijo sonriendo, y ambos comenzaron a bailar casi naturalmente –. Pero qué más da. Tengo que agradecerte por haber perdido contra Hufflepuff, ¿sabes? Ahora nosotros vamos punteros.

\- No por mucho tiempo más, Amy – dijo entre competitivo y coqueto –. Falta el encuentro de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, y ahí se decidirá la temporada.

\- Será entretenido destrozarte en la cancha, Potter – dijo la chica acercándose cada vez más.

\- Vamos a ver quién destroza a quien – dijo James antes de cerrar la conversación con un beso algo lascivo.

Lily lo vio a lo lejos y rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo lo lograba tan rápido y fácil? ¿Cómo hacía que conquistar chicas se viera tan sencillo? No entendía, simplemente no entendía, qué era lo que las chicas veían en James Potter. Sí, era guapo, pero su atractivo físico quedaba borrado por completo después de que abría la boca y demostraba su completa ineptitud. Otra chica más que lo besaba era otra chica más que le daba la razón.

Mientras tanto, Sirius divisó a Marlene McKinnon conversando animadamente con otros dos chicos de sexto año, pero de Hufflepuff. Marlene era la chica más despampanante que había visto en su vida… Que no fuera una medio veela. Tenía el cabello liso y dorado, además de unos redondos ojos celestes. Su cara de muñeca le llamaba la atención tanto como su reputación de chica perfecta.

\- Hola. Sirius Black – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

\- Sé quién eres, Sirius Black – respondió la chica mirándolo sin darle demasiada importancia. De cualquier forma le tendió la mano –. Mucho gusto.

El moreno sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo y le ofreció uno, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Luego sacó uno para él y lo encendió. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que meterse en los pantalones de McKinnon. Pero no se tenía demasiada fe… Esta chica parecía inteligente y de seguro no se dejaría engañar con simples palabras bonitas como la mayoría.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

La chica pareció analizarlo un rato. A primeras iba a darle un rotundo no, pero lo pensó algo mejor.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo por fin.

\- ¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones hasta ahora? – preguntó. No tenía demasiado interés, pero sabía que a las chicas inteligentes les encantaba hablar, y él sabía pretender que era un buen oyente.

\- No he tenido demasiado tiempo para hacer algo en específico. Pero mañana me iré a la casa de campo de mis padres.

\- Eso suena genial.

\- ¿Y tú?

 _Me tiré a una mujer ocho años mayor que yo en su oficina para permitir que mi mejor amigo cambiara ilegalmente el diario El Profeta_ , pensó.

\- Escuché el nuevo disco de Bowie – respondió. Las chicas amaban a David Bowie.

\- ¿Station to Station? No me gustó. Creo que ha sido un retroceso.

\- Yo también – dijo. En realidad pensaba todo lo contrario, era una mejora.

Quizás no era tan inteligente. Quizás podría salir con la suya después de todo. Se animó a seguir en sus planes de conquista sin apurar nada, bailando con ella, de tanto en tanto chocando con otras parejas que se encontraban bailando también en medio del jardín de James. Y de tanto en tanto, esas parejas eran Remus y Mary, o James con… ¡¿Amy?! La cazadora y capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw.

Peter había querido hacer sus avances con Marion, pero la chica no había ido. Ya avanzada la noche, observaba a todos los invitados e invitadas desde el balcón, y al rato Remus también llegó a acompañarlo. No alcanzaban ni a cruzar palabra cuando los dos se quedaron tiesos e impactados por algo que vieron.

\- Oh, no.

\- Lo sé.

\- James va a estar destrozado – murmuró Remus.

\- Lo sé – repitió. Lily Evans estaba besando a Dave Stahl, el prefecto de quinto año de Ravenclaw.

Ambos se alejaron del lugar pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar James cuando lo supiera, pues sabían que Lily no iba a estar simplemente besándose con cualquier tipo. Lily patrullaba los pasillos con ese chico… Pasaban tiempo juntos. Probablemente le gustaba enserio. Probablemente iban a convertirse en novios y James estaría aún más destrozado. Había planeado aquella fiesta para demostrarle algo y había salido completamente al revés…

O quizás no. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidar a la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, quizás a James no le importe tanto – reflexionó Peter, mientras miraba a su amigo dándose el lote con la cazadora de Ravenclaw.

\- No le gusta Amy. Esa es una cosa que va a terminar mal, Colagusano – dijo con aprehensión –. Míralo ahora que puedes, porque esa chica lo va a odiar cuando él no la llame mañana, y va a tratar por todos los medios destruirlo durante el partido de Quidditch.

Peter palideció porque su amigo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

\- ¿Y Mary?

\- Ya la han venido a buscar sus padres.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Marion?

\- No vino.

\- Ya veo…

Entonces vieron pasar a Sirius y a Marlene McKinnon, de la mano, directo hacia una puerta que Remus sabía perfectamente bien, daba hacia un armario pequeño para guardar abrigos, paraguas y cosas por el estilo.

\- ¿Estoy mirando bien? – dijo Peter.

\- El ego… El ego se le va a subir a las nubes….

\- Demonios…

A la mañana siguiente la mansión Potter parecía un tiradero. Mucha gente se había quedado a dormir, incluyendo gente que ni siquiera conocían. La fiesta había sido gloriosa y había cumplido su cometido de aumentar la popularidad de James, a quien todos saludaban como si fuera un héroe de guerra.

Pero… Todavía no le contaban lo que habían visto. Los cuatro desayunaban cuando recién amanecía, encañados, con un dolor de cabeza fuerte, y algo deshidratados. Fleamont y Euphemia todavía dormían, al igual que algunas de las personas que se habían quedado dormir.

\- Creo que es seguro decir que soy popular de nuevo.

\- Es bueno saber que cumpliste _uno_ de los dos cometidos – dijo Peter, mientras Remus le daba un codazo. Pero James no se dio cuenta, demasiado ocupado regocijándose por el éxito de su fiesta.

\- Amy es como de esas feministas que decías tú, Sirius. Creo que sólo me usó anoche.

\- Ese tipo de cosas nunca son tan sencillas como suenan, Prongs – contestó el moreno tomando una taza de café cargado tan oscuro como su apellido –. Cuidado con esa chica.

\- No pasa nada – dijo restándole importancia.

\- Tú… Te vimos ayer con Marlene – dijo Remus -. ¿Te has tirado a Marlene McKinnon?

\- No.

\- ¿Te has quedado conversando con ella toda la noche y te has enamorado como con Alex? – lo molestó James.

\- No. Simplemente nos besamos un rato… Y cuando se me ocurrió estirar un poco la mano, se fue.

\- ¿Escandalizada? – preguntó Peter.

\- No. Creo que le da vergüenza que el resto del colegio se entere que se ha besado con alguien menor que ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Antes de salir me ha dicho que no le diga a nadie, que un caballero no tiene memoria.

\- Asumo que afectó tu ego – dijo Remus.

\- Mi ego está perfecto – respondió despreocupado -. Probablemente debí precisarle que no soy un caballero en realidad.

\- No sé, Sirius. Una cosa es que haya querido darse el lote contigo en una fiesta, y otra muy distinta es que te vea como material de pareja.

\- Exacto. Y yo precisamente la quiero para seguir dándome el lote y no para tenerla de pareja. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

\- _Touché_ – dijo Peter.

Siguieron bebiendo café y comiendo tostadas con mermelada por los siguientes minutos. Remus se preguntaba si debía contarle a James lo que él y Peter habían visto. Era obvio que sí… Mejor que se enterara por ellos que por otra persona.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Anoche… Peter y yo vimos a Lily besando a Dave Stahl – contó intentando sonar lo más suave posible –. Es posible que ellos dos… Se gusten.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en que los chicos creyeron divisar una profunda decepción en el rostro del moreno, James volvió a tomar un trago de su taza, intentando parecer calmado.

\- Genial. Quiero decir, por ella – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –. Sería ridículo que fingiera que no me gusta pero… De cualquier forma ya me estaba haciendo la idea de fijarme en otra chica.

La conversación mañanera transcurrió incómoda y con James de un humor terrible, mientras Sirius, Remus y Peter intercambiaban miradas durante el resto del desayuno. Los elfos comenzaron a corretear de un lugar a otro limpiando el lugar antes de que Fleamont y Euphemia Potter se levantaran y vieran el desastre.

\- Tengo que volver a Hogwarts antes de que Dumbledore note mi ausencia – anunció Remus mirando el reloj.

\- Sí… Yo también mejor me voy… - dijo Peter.

James miró a Sirius, algo suplicante, para que se quedara con él e hicieran algo entretenido en la tarde.

\- Lo siento, cuernitos… Sabes que tengo que ir a vigilar a mi hermano por pedido de Dumbledore. Ya me he distraído lo suficiente de eso… Supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts.

\- Supongo…

\- ¿Me prestarías la Capa de Invisibilidad, por si acaso?

\- Sí, claro – dijo desconcentrado –. No sé de qué te podría servir, pero si quieres llevártela, puedes sacarla de mi habitación.

\- Gracias, Prongs.

Los cuatro chicos se despidieron y se fueron. Ninguno si quiera recordaba el incidente del diario _El Profeta_ después de aquella noche.


	26. Homonculous

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia! Evasis: Definitivamente esto no es lo último que van a escuchar de Rita. Y tampoco será lo último de Marlene McKinnon, aunque este personaje en especial me da un poco de miedo. Está super idealizado entre los fans de Sirius jajaja Intentaré estar a la altura de ella. Y sí, me imagino a los papás de James como los más malcriadores y "a disposición de su hijo" de todo el mundo. ¡Gracias por comentar como siempre!

 **26** **  
** **Homonculous**

Las vacaciones habían sido un fracaso total. James nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida: Lejos de sus amigos y la chica de la que estaba enamorado se había emparejado con otro chico en su propia casa. Además, Sirius había tenido razón y Amy no había dejado pasar con total simpleza lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. Le mandó unas tres cartas invitándolo a salir, y él ya no sabía qué hacer para poder demostrarle que no tenía ningún interés en ella.

Finalmente llegó el día de regresar a Hogwarts. La primera cosa rara que ocurrió, fue que solo Peter se reunió con él en la Estación King Cross. No había rastro de Sirius… Ni en el andén, ni luego en el tren. Se pasaron gran parte del viaje buscándolo sin dar con él. Quizás se había enfermado y no lo sabían, y llegaría directamente a Hogwarts unos días después… Al menos pudieron volver a encontrarse con Remus.

El último trimestre de clases fue recibido con un enorme desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Faltaban tan sólo un par de semanas para los T.I.M.O y todos los alumnos de quinto año estaban comenzando a ceder al pánico. Sin embargo, lo único que estaba en mente de James aquella mañana era que Dave Stahl, el nuevo novio de Lily, estaba sentado en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor junto a ella y que reían como si estuvieran en medio del público de un show de comediantes.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! – dijo exasperado -. ¡Stahl! ¿Por qué no regresas a tu mesa?

\- Cielos, Potter – replicó el chico -. Veo que alguien está de mal humor.

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo?! – le espetó Lily -. ¡Dave, quédate!

\- Me encantaría – dijo el chico dándole un tierno beso en la frente –. Pero de cualquier forma tengo que irme pronto. Tengo una entrevista personal con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Adiós preciosa.

El chico de cabello castaño, corto y algo desordenado salió del Gran Comedor caminando seguro.

\- ¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó Lily a la pandilla.

\- Nos encantaría saberlo – respondió Remus.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé, Lily. Ya irá a aparecerse.

La chica los miró con aprehensión, creyendo que mentían, y se retiró de la misma forma que su novio acababa de hacerlo.

Esa misma noche, ella y Remus caminaban por los pasillos del cuarto piso a la espera de encontrar a alguien merodeando por el castillo fuera del horario permitido. Pero la noche estaba tan tranquila como el cielo estrellado afuera. Lo único que rompía el silencio avasallador de la noche, eran sus propios pasos.

\- Así que… Tú y Stahl, ¿eh? No sabía que—.

\- Se dio nada más – comunicó la chica sin entrar en demasiados detalles –. Vi que Potter y Amy Vane también se llevaron muy bien durante la fiesta.

Remus intentó no reír. Lily siempre terminaba sacando el nombre de James a las conversaciones aunque estuvieran hablando de algo completamente distinto.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Al menos no me molesta _esa_ parte del asunto. Si se quiere andar besando con medio Inglaterra y Gales, está bien por mí. Lo que me molesta es que no estudia para los T.I.M.O y va a obtener mejor resultado que yo porque siempre le sale todo bien… ¿Cómo es que a ti no te molesta, Remus? Estudias el quíntuple que él y—.

\- No seas tan humilde, Lily. Tú y James siempre tienen calificaciones similares. Es sólo que James, y supongo que Sirius también, tienen mucha magia. Es como si le brotara por los poros. Literalmente los he visto haciendo magia que ni siquiera sabían que podían hacer.

\- Eso también me da rabia – dijo abriendo una caja de grajeas y comiendo una –. Porque si yo tuviera esa inteligencia y esa naturalidad para hacer esto, le sacaría provecho. Quiero decir, no le digas a Potter que dije esto, pero podría ser un genio. Podría hacer grandes cosas y en vez de eso—.

\- Algún día va a madurar – interrumpió.

\- Probablemente, pero ahora no lo está haciendo y de cualquier forma se lleva copas y premios. Pareciera que es una celebración a tener suerte. Eso es Remus, James es un jodido afortunado.

\- No te ofendas, Lil, pero parece que tu cosa favorita recientemente es hablar de Ja—.

\- No es mi cosa favorita – aseguró rápidamente –. Sólo lo analizo. Y lo analizo porque lo odio.

\- Si, bueno, entre el amor y el odio hay un paso – dijo divertido.

\- Y entre ahora y los T.I.M.O hay un par de semanas… – dijo haciéndose la tonta. Pero no parecía querer concentrarse de verdad –. Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Sirius?

\- Recuerda que Dumbledore le pidió un favor a realizar durante las vacaciones de Pascua.

\- Ah, es cierto.

\- Pero no sabemos qué ha ocurrido con él.

\- ¿Y eso no les preocupa?

\- Las noticias malas vuelan, Lily. Conociéndolo está aprovechándose del pánico para no volver tan rápido al castillo.

En realidad no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Sirius jamás preferiría quedarse en su casa en vez de regresar a Hogwarts. Lo más seguro era que el chico se hubiese entretenido con algo, y conociéndolo, le estaba siguiendo la pista de alguna forma u otra. Ellos ya lo habían hablado la noche anterior y habían decidido no enviarle una carta, porque en el pasado, Walburga ya le había leído correspondencia a Sirius.

\- A veces pienso que Dumbledore… Es genial y todo, pero es como de esas personas de "El fin justifica los medios"… Mira que eso de enviar a un chico a perseguir mortífagos…

\- No mortífagos. Sólo a averiguar cómo iba la cosa con su familia y con Regulus.

\- Regulus _es_ un mortífago – dijo categóricamente –. O le queda muy poco para que lo sea…

\- Creo que Sirius está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer – continuó el licántropo con sinceridad –. Puede ser ético o no por parte de Dumbledore, pero el día de mañana la cosa se podía poner fea y, ¿qué es lo que haremos nosotros? No lo sé… Si decidiera infiltrarme—

\- ¡¿Infiltrarte?! – preguntó relativamente impactada -. ¡Dios, Remus! ¿Por qué estás pensando en eso?

\- _Shhh_ – la cayó mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor. Nadie estaba escuchando –. No puedo evitar pensarlo… Tienes que reconocer que sería útil.

\- No – replicó enérgicamente –. Sería peligroso, ¡absurdo!

\- ¿A dónde más crees que van a encontrar a un hombre lobo que esté dispuesto a ayudarlos? - preguntó entornando los ojos. Lo que decía era bastante obvio –. Imagina la información que podría obtener… Quizás hasta evitar muertes.

\- Remus Lupin, se acercan los T.I.M.O. Concéntrate por un segundo en eso, ¿quieres? Y no te pongas en situaciones hipotéticas antes de tiempo… No necesitas ese estrés.

El castarño creyó que lo mejor era dejar la conversación ahí y no dijo nada más. Era precisamente una situación hipotética, ¿para que ponerse tan a la defensiva?

Durante el día siguiente Peter y él dedicaron todo su tiempo libre entre clases a continuar avanzando con el mapa mientras James retomaba las prácticas de Quidditch sin su bateador estrella. Necesitaba una buena estrategia de batalla ahora que sabía que Amy iba a dar lo mejor de ella para vencerlo como venganza por no haberla llamado tras haberla besado en la fiesta.

Cuando ya anochecía se apareció James a través del umbral.

\- Remus, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado todo el día?

\- Estuve aquí todo el tiempo haciendo el mapa.

\- ¿Tuviste suerte? – preguntó comenzando a sacarse la ropa sudada y embarrada por el entrenamiento.

\- No, no tuve suerte. Y no sé si alguna vez voy a tener suerte con ese maldito encantamiento – respondió de mal humor –. Es demasiado difícil para mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Nada es demasiado difícil para ti.

Se sentía rendido. El hechizo Homonculous era demasiado complicado… Magia más avanzada que cualquier otra que hubiese visto. Además, de tanto leer y trabajar en ello, había comenzado a tener un molesto dolor de cabeza justo a la altura de la cien. Estaba irritado, pero no quería desquitarse con sus amigos, así que abandonó el libro con el que estaba trabajando.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Necesito dormir y ya.

James se encogió de hombros y procedió a hacer flexiones como el resto de las noches mientras Peter se disponía a leer una de sus historietas antes de quedarse dormido. Todavía no había ninguna noticia de Sirius, e intentaban no hablar de ello para no volverse más curiosos e inquietos al respecto.

Aquella noche Remus dormía inquieto, soñando cosas más extrañas de lo normal.

 _Se encontraba en esa misma habitación, y su cuerpo se salía de sí mismo y se duplicaba, incluso lo saludaba y comenzaba a pasearse delante de él, dando vueltas en círculos como si pensara o buscara la respuesta de algo. En ese momento un frasco de tinta permanente de color rojo se daba vuelta en el suelo y mientras Remus intentaba limpiar, su doble seguía dando vueltas dejando manchas rojas por todo el suelo. Manchas con forma de suelas de zapato._

 _\- ¡Intento limpiar! – le gritaba Remus a su doble y éste le miraba reflexivo._

 _\- Duplica todo – le dijo –. No puedes realizar un hechizo si no lo entiendes. Yo soy tú, soy Remus Lupin._

 _Y seguía dando vueltas por la habitación. La puerta se abría y entraba James, aunque en su sueño tenía el aspecto de otra persona. El falso James lo miraba y comenzaba a hablarle._

– _¿…mus? ¡REMUS! –_ Escuchó que alguien gritaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando y era James en la vida real quien le hablaba -. ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando.

\- Estabas hablando solo, murmurando cosas como un loco—.

\- ¡Lo tengo, Prongs! – dijo incorporándose con rapidez -. ¡No podía realizar el hechizo porque en el fondo no lo entendía!

Se puso de pie de un salto para buscar un enorme libro dentro de su bolso mientras James lo miraba consternado y preocupado. Llegó a considerar, en ese momento, si su amigo se estaba volviendo loco en su ambición por terminar el bendito mapa. Remus leía desesperado, esperando encontrar algo mientras encendía una vela compulsivamente con una mano temblorosa. De pronto, todo estuvo claro.

\- ¡Necesitamos tinta permanente! – dijo tomando todo el avance que habían hecho -. ¿Crees que el mapa esté bien, Prongs?

– Está muy inexacto au—.

\- No importa, podemos irlo perfeccionando luego – dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de mano. James lo miró sin decir nada –. Guarda silencio.

El chico, de pie, frunció el entrecejo confundido porque no había dicho absolutamente nada. Remus comenzó a hablar mirando el libro a su izquierda y el mapa a su derecha, intercaladamente, recitando una especie de conjuro antiguo en latín que él nunca había escuchado antes (y que sonaba muy complejo). Justo cuando consideraba que su amigo había perdido la chaveta y que debía volver a su cama a dormir, el chico se detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Muéstrame a todos en este castillo y sus alrededores! – dijo a modo de orden.

 _Maldito sonámbulo,_ pensó James pero entonces vio algo apareciendo en el pergamino y casi no da crédito a sus ojos. Pequeñas motitas aparecían por todo el mapa, algunos fuera de los bordes o encima de estatuas y paredes, demostrando que las dimensiones del castillo no estaban bien. Y luego, cuando todo estaba lleno de manchas color rojo granate, algunos moviéndose y la mayoría quietos, comenzaron a aparecer los nombres junto a ellos. Todos, sin excepción.

\- ¡Lo has logrado! - gritó James, emocionado por lo que veía -. ¡Dumbledore, Dumbledore está despierto y moviéndose! ¡Eres un puto genio!

Remus no podía creerlo y miraba boquiabierto el fruto de su trabajo. Ahí estaban ellos mismos, Remus y James uno al lado de otro, Peter algo más alejado y el espacio vacío donde usualmente estaría Sirius durmiendo. Estaban las chicas durmiendo una al lado de otra en la habitación de en frente, e incluso Mulciber quieto junto a los nombres de los demás Slytherin de quinto año en las mazmorras.

\- No puedo creerlo... - murmuró -. Realicé un conjuro altamente complejo, yo... Lo he logrado...

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó intrigado -. Un minuto soñabas y actuabas como un loco y al siguiente-

\- De seguro mi mente trabajó con todo lo que leí y tenía la respuesta todo este tiempo, ¡En mi subconsciente o algo así! - le explicó emocionado -. ¡Tiene sentido, escuché que tu mente siempre trabaja en cómo solucionar los problemas incluso cuando piensas o hablas de algo más!

James no estaba tan seguro de que eso tuviera sentido pero aun así estaba feliz por el resultado, el motivo no importaba. Felicitó a Remus y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para luego saltar sobre Peter y despertarlo. Los tres estuvieron el resto de la noche pegados al mapa, mirando emocionados, aunque a esa hora de la noche no había mucho movimiento y dentro de poco se aburrieron sin querer admitirlo.

A la mañana siguiente era bastante más interesante porque había mucho más movimiento en el mapa mientras los alumnos y profesores se alistaban para comenzar la rutina. James y Peter se habían ido a dormir pero Remus se había entretenido ordenando y mejorando los bordes equivocados del mapa. James creía que tenían el verdadero secreto de la vida en sus manos: Sabían dónde estaban todos con tal precisión que de seguro nunca más volverían a toparse con un profesor o con Filch en la noche o haciendo algo indebido.

\- Moony, ya deja el mapa – le dijo James quitándoselo aquella mañana – Has estado hipnotizado por él y es hora de ir a clases. Merlín, nunca creí que esas palabras iban a salir de mi boca.

\- Quiero tener un ojo puesto sobre Mulciber todo el tiempo.

\- Eso no es físicamente posible, amigo – dijo doblando y guardando el pergamino –. Relájate. Además McGonagall está enojada contigo… Me la topé y dijo que anoche tenías que hacer una ronda por la Torre de Astronomía.

\- ¡Oh, no, lo olvidé por completo! – dijo acongojado -. ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- "Profesora, desde ahora debería esperarse cualquier cosa de ese jodido licántropo".

\- ¡James!

\- ¿Qué? No había nadie escuchando.

\- Me van a quitar el cargo – dijo buscando su piocha de prefecto en su bolso.

\- Remus, relájate, ¿quieres? McGonagall no puede quitarte el cargo porque, seamos realistas, ¿A quién se lo va a dar? ¿A mí? ¿A Peter? ¿A Sirius? – dijo riendo –. Dile que has estado ocupado con los T.I.M.O.

– Por cierto, ¿qué haremos la próxima luna llena? – preguntó Peter.

\- No quiero saber de lunas llenas ahora, Colagusano – dijo el chico con toda paciencia.

\- Si te sirve de algo yo estaré echándole un ojo encima al mapa – le dijo el castaño de gafas –. Si veo a Mulciber o a cualquiera en algo raro les diré de inmediato.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, James no vio a Mulciber ni a ningún Slytherin en el Mapa del Merodeador, sino a Sirius Black sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore, frente al director en cuestión, después de días de haber estado lejos y sin dar señales de vida aparecía de la nada allí… ¿Había pasado algo para que Sirius acudiera primero a ver un profesor que a sus mejores amigos? Sabiendo que arruinaría una vez más las labores de prefecto de Remus, fue a buscarlo junto a Peter para luego esperar por su amigo en el dormitorio.


	27. La maldición de Mulciber

**27  
La maldición de Mulciber**

Sirius salió del despacho después de casi una hora y sus amigos esperaron expectantes por su llegada, pero eso no ocurrió. Volviendo a echarle una mirada al Mapa del Merodeador se percataron de que Sirius nunca emprendió camino hacia la Sala Común, sino que se fue a deambular por el castillo. Se hizo de noche y la motita roja de Sirius se aproximaba al Bosque Prohibido, sin intenciones de regresar, y tras preguntarse si debían ir por él, decidieron que lo mejor era esperarlo en el dormitorio.

Aquella mañana llovía a cantaros como si se estuviese cayendo el cielo así que los elfos se esmeraron por hacer una gran variedad de platos nutritivos y calientitos para el desayuno con el fin de levantarle la moral especialmente a aquellos que tenían que salir del castillo para las clases. James, Remus y Peter llegaron algo tarde y medios destartalados a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde se encontraron con Lily y nuevamente Dave, de Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Has visto a Sirius? – preguntó el chico de gafas.

\- No lo he visto. Pensé que estaba faltando a clases.

\- Tengo razones poderosas para creer que está en este castillo desde anoche, pero no llegó a dormir – explicó. Dave soltó una risita -. ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Nada, es que en realidad nunca se me había ocurrido que Sirius y tú tenían algo hasta que lo leí en la revista _Corazón de Brujas_ pero ahora todo parece tan obvio que no sé cómo no me di cuenta. De cualquier forma, felicidades James.

Remus, Peter se quedaron en silencio al segundo siguiente y Lily hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad esperando que James no se lo tomara demasiado mal. La cara de chico comenzó a subir de tonalidades hasta llegar a un rojo amenazante justo al momento en que levantaba su dedo índice en el aire y abría la boca para replicar, pero una voz grave lo interrumpió.

\- No seas ridículo, Stahl – replicó Sirius detrás de ellos, sentándose con toda tranquilidad –. Nada de lo que escribe esa revista es verdad.

Dicho esto tomó una rosquilla y comenzó a untarla con mermelada. Su aspecto era terrible y notorio incluso para alguien que no lo conocía ni trataba diariamente con él como Dave. Era obvio que Sirius no había dormido nada y claramente no se había afeitado en días. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más desordenado y crecido, así que algunos de sus rulos le caían sobre la frente, y su camisa blanca estaba manchada con algo que parecía ser café.

\- Pero ya he hecho saber mi disconformidad a la tal Rita Skeeter, ¿saben? Aunque probablemente no se imaginan cómo – dijo mordiendo la rosquilla -. ¿Y ustedes, cómo están?

\- Sirius… - dijo Remus sorprendido -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro – dijo con toda naturalidad –. Tuve unos días extras de vacaciones.

\- ¿Y dónde fueron esas vacaciones? – preguntó Lily sorprendida por su aspecto –. ¿En Azkaban?

\- Mi familia a veces puede ser incluso peor que Azkaban – dijo riendo falsamente. Lily y Dave también rieron, aunque más que nada para seguirle el juego, bastante incómodos.

\- En fin – interrumpió Remus rápidamente –. Nosotros tenemos clases ahora y ya debemos irnos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ha importado llegar a la hora? – preguntó Peter. Remus lo miró feo y animó a sus amigos a salir del Gran Comedor para hablar en privado, si era posible, faltar a la clase y escuchar lo que había pasado en la supuesta misión de Sirius fuera del colegio.

Por el frío y por el horario los terrenos del castillo estaban desiertos. Entumecidos, comenzaron a recorrer el lugar sin rumbo pero al mismo tiempo alejándose lo suficiente de los lugares por donde alguien podría verlos. McGonagall se había puesto dura con ellos tras verlos faltando tan seguidos a clases sin ningún motivo en especial como una enfermedad grave o algo por el estilo. Por suerte había una niebla tupida que de cualquier forma impediría que los vieran con facilidad.

\- Y bien, Sirius – retomó Lupin con la nariz roja de frío –. Está claro que algo sucede.

\- Además de que no llegaste a dormir anoche a la habitación.

\- ¿De qué hablan? Llegué en la mañana… Hablé con Dumbledore temprano y bajé al Gran Comedor.

\- No es necesario que mientas – replicó su amigo. Metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó un pergamino plegado y tras abrirlo, Sirius pudo ver un rústico plano de Hogwarts con motitas rojizas caminando por doquier.

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo sorprendido, tomando el pergamino con ambas manos y los ojos abiertos de par en par -. ¡Lo han conseguido!

\- Remus lo ha logrado – respondió asintiendo –. Y así vimos que tú llegaste ayer.

\- Vaya, entonces de veras funciona. Esto es brillante.

\- Gracias – dijo el castaño halagado. Ya le contaría luego y con lujo de detalle sobre el sueño loco que había tenido, pero ahora quería saber de qué se trataba tanto misterio –. Pero estamos esperando una respuesta.

\- No pasa nada – se apresuró a decir.

Llegaron a los pies del Bosque Prohibido y por inercia siguieron caminando y adentrándose por donde no era tan temible, ni oscuro, sino tan sólo cubierto de árboles y tierra húmeda levantando un olor bastante conocido para ellos, el olor que tiene el bosque por las noches cuando cae sereno y ellos deambulan convertidos en animales o en un hombre lobo, en el caso de Remus.

Los tres amigos miraron a Sirius esperando por más información.

\- Dumbledore me envió a dormir a la Casa de los Gritos para descontaminarme antes de regresar a Hogwarts – explicó y al ver la cara de intriga continuó –. Me topé con un poquito de magia negra. Llegué molesto, depresivo, irritado y hubiera sido capaz de pegarle a cualquiera que me hablara. Si hubiésemos hablado anoche, los hubiera dejado intranquilos… Ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, salvo que no he dormido nada. La Casa de los Gritos no es precisamente un hotel cinco estrellas…

\- Dímelo a mí… - dijo Remus –. Pero no entiendo, ¿te topaste con un poquito de magia negra? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Sí, ¿viste algo? – insistió James con curiosidad.

Sus tres amigos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio esperando más información justo cuando sonó un crujido detrás de ellos, haciendo que se sobresaltaran y empuñaran sus varitas. Una enorme silueta comenzó a formarse tras la niebla y se abalanzó contra ellos mucho antes de que pudieran atacar y cuando ya se esperaban lo peor, la figura de Hagrid y su barba espesa se materializaron frente a ellos.

\- ¡Merlín santísimo, Hagrid! – reclamó James bajando la varita -. ¡Casi nos matas del susto!

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – gruñó Hagrid depositando en el suelo unas pieles y mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos –. Saben que no pueden entrar al Bosque Prohibido. Supongo que no quieren que la gente diga cosas de ustedes, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué cosas van a decir? – preguntó Sirius despreocupadamente –. No creo que a nadie le llame la atención que rompamos las reglas una vez más.

\- Oh, sí… Sí, es cierto – respondió nervioso.

\- ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no? – preguntó James.

\- No debí decir nada, no debí decir nada – se lamentó el hombre pero en el fondo sabía que ya había metido las patas y tendría que decirles o no lo dejarían en paz hasta saberlo –. Me temo que ha habido reuniones nocturnas en el Bosque Prohibido.

\- ¿Reuniones de quién? – preguntó Remus.

\- Sólo tengo teorías, síganme – dijo volviendo a caminar y adelantándose al grupo –. Hay rastros de hogueras por allá y me he encontrado con pisadas en la nieve, al menos los días que ha nevado. Lo he comentado con Dumbledore y como siempre me ha dicho que no le dé mayor importancia… Es un buen hombre, Dumbledore, pero a veces ve sólo lo mejor de las personas. Si me lo preguntan a mí yo creo que son mortífagos.

\- ¡¿Mortífagos?! – preguntó el colorín.

\- No los de allá a fuera… Los de aquí adentro – susurró y añadió algo nervioso –. Nadie me va a venir a decir a estas alturas que no hay un par de mortífagos tiernos y en formación dentro de Slytherin. Es una acusación seria… No puedo hacer más que sugerírselo a Dumbledore pero—.

\- Dumbledore es un hombre inteligente – lo tranquilizó Sirius –. Posiblemente piense lo mismo que tú pero no crea que haya que preocuparse por eso todavía.

\- Sí, eso debe ser – dijo, aún nervioso –. De cualquier forma no les conviene que los vean por aquí y se vuelvan sospechosos, ¿no?

\- ¿Nos viste cara de mortífagos? – preguntó James con ironía.

\- No sería la primera vez que expulsan a alguien inocente de Hogwarts – respondió el gigante con voz sombría y pensó para sus adentros que él tampoco tenía cara de asesino, pero aun así le quitaron su varita. Sin decir más ni despedirse se retiró algo amargado camino a su cabaña de madera, dejando a Los Merodeadores consternados.

\- ¿Y a ese qué le ha pasado?

\- Déjalo, ya se le pasará – dijo Peter –. Sirius, ¿podrías explicarte de una vez?

\- Ah, sí… Bueno, Dumbledore me había pedido que me aproximara lo más posible a la vida de una familia oscura del Reino Unido y qué mejor que los Black, ¿no?

Todos asintieron.

\- Mis adorables primas fueron a quedarse por el fin de semana. Como era de esperarse, me aislaron bastante… Siempre se preocupaban de que no fuera parte de ninguna conversación, y el resto del tiempo se burlaban de mí, naturalmente. Pero eventualmente, logré escuchar a Bellatrix hablando con Regulus.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Peter.

\- Bellatrix iba a una reunión de mortífagos y lo invitó a ir. Era la primera vez que Regulus iría a una. Y yo, cegado por mi propia estupidez, se me ocurrió seguir a Regulus con la Capa de Invisibilidad y logré entrar.

\- ¿Entrar? ¿Entrar a dónde? – preguntó confundido.

\- A una de sus reuniones.

\- Sirius… - murmuró Remus -. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

\- No estaba pensando, Moony. Nadie me mandó a meterme ahí y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo subestimaba… Tuve una especie de delirio de grandeza ridículo y cuando entré me di cuenta de que si me descubrían iba a salir literalmente en pedacitos. El mismo Dumbledore me lo dijo algo escandalizado… Nunca me lo pidió, pero llegué más lejos de lo que jamás se imaginó así que a pesar de todo estaba emocionado por la información que iba a darle…

\- ¡¿Qué información?! – preguntó James, cada vez más ansioso.

\- Todo lo que pude saber de la reunión. Son miles de mortífagos… Pero tienen una especie de jerarquía. Voldemort sólo confía en un puñado de ellos… Los importantes. Los que estaban en esa reunión… Llevan una especie de tatuaje en el antebrazo.

\- ¿Viste a alguien en especial? – preguntó Peter.

\- No lo sé… Usan máscaras pero escuché apellidos… Mulciber, Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, Avery… Black – dijo con una risa fría y sarcástica –. Y se preocupaban de que yo fuera el que manchara el nombre de la familia…

\- No hay nada nuevo ahí, Sirius… - dijo James intentando no sonar tan duro.

\- Sí, lo sé… Pero lo que vi fue asqueroso… - continuó –. Asesinan muggles por gusto, como por competencia. Quién asesina más. Llevan la cuenta… Y permiten que las criaturas como los hombres lobo… - se detuvo un poco para hacerle una mueca de solidaridad a Remus –. Se queden con los cuerpos para comer o hacer lo que sea con ellos… Son la paga.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo más? – preguntó interesado.

\- Entendí que tenía espías en muchos departamentos del Ministerio… Nombraban mucho a algunas personas. ¿Se dan cuenta de que si toma el Ministerio todo estará perdido?

\- Me parece extraño… - interrumpió Remus - …Que hayas podido entrar y que no haya habido un hechizo que detectara la presencia de un no-mortífago en aquella mansión.

\- También pensé en eso pero luego llegué a la conclusión… de que soy un Black y quizás los hechizos de detección son por sangre… – dijo con amargura -. No me lo explicaría de otra forma… Además Regulus se comportó con demasiada normalidad como para quien sabe que su hermano anda por ahí escuchando todo.

\- O Voldemort se ha puesto tan arrogante que cree que nadie se atrevería a inmiscuirse bajo sus narices…

\- O sabía que había alguien allí y dijo información conveniente… Que quiere que sepamos – sugirió James.

\- Sea como sea… - continuó Sirius algo irritado y cansado –. Según todo lo que oí, deduje que tiene un listado de personas indeseables. Dumbledore salió muchas veces en la conversación… Ese auror, Moody, también. En realidad me di cuenta de que había mucho secretismo incluso entre ellos, como si Voldemort no les confiara nada y sólo él supiera incluso quiénes eran sus seguidores con exactitud. Había nombres en clave, otros tenían número… Y había muchísimos de otros países.

\- No me extraña – comentó Remus –. Significaría lo peor… Que Voldemort está trabajando para llevar esto más allá del Reino Unido.

\- Voldemort apareció con otros mortífagos que usaban unas capuchas – dijo, para sorpresa de sus tres amigos que lo miraron impresionado.

\- ¡¿Voldemort?! – preguntó Peter.

\- ¡¿Estuviste frente al maldito Voldemort?! – preguntó James, en el mismo tono de incredulidad.

Sirius asintió.

\- Sí… Llegó. Y los mortífagos que venían con él cargaban los cuerpos de unos cinco muggles para dárselos a… Lo siento, Remus, no quería decírtelo, pero estaba él. Fenrir Greyback.

\- ¿Cómo lucía? – preguntó Remus haciéndose el curioso. En el fondo no engañaba a nadie: La sola mención del nombre le había vuelto el semblante amargo y su cuerpo rígido de rabia.

\- Pues… Tenía pelo en su cara y los colmillos desarrollados a pesar de que seguía en su forma humana y normal… - Sirius recordó la escena y le dio un escalofrío.

No podía contarle a Remus con lujo de detalle. No podía contarle que comenzó a despedazar y comer la carne de uno de esos muggles ahí mismo y que le dijo a los mortífagos presentes que prefería a los que estaban vivos para la próxima… ¿Cómo iba a querer relatarles aquel recuerdo de Greyback con el cabello de su cara llena de sangre densa y oscura y a los mortífagos riendo ante ese comentario?

\- Me asusté – reconoció –. Así que preferí irme.

Fue una manera simple de decirlo. Lo cierto era que todo lo que había visto y oído lo había aterrorizado al punto de que tuvo que irse de inmediato, desapareciendo y apareciendo ilegalmente en medio de la estación King Cross. Se sacó la capa de invisibilidad de encima sin que le importara si alguien lo veía y buscó un basurero. Apoyó sus manos en él y entonces vomitó. Quería regresar de inmediato a Hogwarts, no volver con su estúpida familia que era una extensión de esa reunión que acababa de presenciar.

No le podía importar si dejaba todas sus cosas en el Grimmauld Place. De seguro Kreacher se lo enviaría todo de vuelta a Hogwarts cuando notaran que no había regresado de cualquier forma.

Había sido tan estúpido para ir a meterse allí _antes de tiempo._ No dejaba de pensar en aquello, que la gente debería empujar ese momento de encontrarse con la cruda y fría realidad por el mayor tiempo posible, y él se lo había arruinado así mismo. Pero no se lo iba a arruinar a sus amigos. Le gustaba que siguieran pensando en un tipo de maldad inocente y en Voldemort como un mago ridículo, y que no le tuvieran ningún respeto. Que siguieran diciendo al aire cosas como "Tendremos que detener a Voldemort" y tomárselo como un juego en vez de decirles la verdad terrible y completamente inevitable. Que Voldemort ni siquiera lucía como alguien humano. Era algo más, algo superior, intimidante e invencible. Y que una vez que el tiempo corriera y los alcanzara, iban a tener que pelear.

Tras un día normal de clases los cuatro amigos volvieron al dormitorio para descansar tras la larga jornada de clases, todos con la mente demasiado llena de pensamientos sobre las cosas que Sirius les había dicho. Peter estaba algo tranquilo, pero a James y a Remus no se les podía engañar demasiado. Tan sólo tras llegar Sirius les había mentido diciendo que había llegado esa misma mañana, intentando desde un inicio ocultar información. Lo conocían demasiado bien para saber que había ocultado un poco más y eso se le notaba en sus ojos que no estaban despreocupados y rebeldes como de costumbre.

Los dos decidieron que no necesitaban saberlo. No necesitaban presionarlo hasta que él quisiera decirles algo o quizás nunca. Quizás lo mejor era seguir el curso natural de las cosas y dejarlo ir hasta que ya no se pudiera más. Después de todo había que preocuparse de otras cosas más inminentes como los T.I.M.O y el fin del quinto año.

Pasaron varios días desde aquello y Sirius no lograba reponerse, pero sus amigos no lo presionaban al respecto. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Todos estaban preocupados de otras cosas. Lily se la pasaba con Dave y James fingía que no se ponía celoso. Parecía que había relevado a Sirius de su papel de mujeriego, comenzando a salir con distintas chicas de las tres casas (que no eran Slytherin), llegando tarde al dormitorio y casi sin pasar tiempo con él.

Remus se la pasaba con Mary y en el resto de su tiempo libre se volvía un prefecto formal y responsable. Lo único que le quedaba de Merodeador, a juicio del resentido Sirius, es que todavía le echaba un ojo al Mapa del Merodeador de tanto en tanto, y al menos había descubierto que ninguna junta secreta se había llevado a cabo en el Bosque Prohibido por esos días.

Peter andaba dando botes igual que él, pero se preocupaba más de estudiar para los T.I.M.O que se ceñían como una amenaza sobre toda la generación del quinto año.

La tarde del sábado Sirius se encontró solo en la habitación y con el Mapa del Merodeador. El artefacto era una bendición y posiblemente lo más útil que habían tenido en sus manos. James no existía en el mapa, de seguro porque estaba con una chica en la Sala de Menesteres y esta estaba oculta en el pergamino incluso aunque la hubiesen dibujado. Remus y Peter aparecían en la biblioteca, de seguro estudiando.

Entonces vio la marca roja de Snape, que merodeaba solo cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

La primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue que iba a haber una de esas reuniones que Hagrid había mencionado pero era plena luz del día. La segunda idea parecía más lógica para él: Posiblemente los estaba espiando, a los cuatro. Quizás días antes cuando Sirius llegó después de su ausencia, levantó su curiosidad y se decidió a seguir al grupo hacia el Bosque para descubrir en dónde había estado. Quizás creía que la desaparición de Sirius estaba ligada a las desapariciones constantes de Remus… Sí. Snape sospechaba de algo pero posiblemente ni él mismo sabía de qué con exactitud.

Pero de nuevo, con la ineptitud de un muchacho rebelde que cree que nadie puede ponerle límites, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que esperarlo en la torre del reloj con un balde lleno de agua y de _shampoo_ espumoso. Cuando Snape regresó y se disponía a cruzar para entrar al castillo jamás se dio cuenta de que uno de sus más grandes enemigos escolares lo esperaba arriba con una sorpresa y entonces una lluvia fría lo tapó entero. Desconcertado y empapado miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con Sirius Black riendo arrogantemente.

Tan sólo minutos después recibía una de las reprimendas más grandes de su vida mientras McGonagall le repetía una y otra vez que ya no podía seguir salvándolo como si nada y que si continuaba con ese comportamiento era cosa de días para que finalmente lo expulsaban de Hogwarts, cuando tocaron la puerta y la profesora abrió.

\- ¿Y bien, cuál es el castigo? – dijo un despreocupado James haciéndose tronar los dedos.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí?

\- ¿No le han dicho? _Oops_ … Supongo que me precipité al venir entonces – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Sirius –. El plan salió bien. El balde ha caído sobre Rosier y Peter se encargará de Mulciber. Lamentablemente no pudimos encontrar a Remus.

Sirius no había hablado con nadie sobre arrojarle un balde a Snape pero dedujo irrevocablemente que una vez que sus amigos se enteraron que estaba castigado hicieron lo mismo para que se repartiera el castigo y se sintió estúpido por haber estado tan resentido horas antes, tal vez todavía inseguro y pesimista, afectado por la magia negra de días atrás. Sonrió y James le sonrió de vuelta… Pero McGonagall lucía enfurecida.

\- ¡Es que no me cabe en la cabeza! – gritó mientras una vena en su sien se marcaba -. ¡No queda nada para los T.I.M.O y en vez de estar estudiando como seres humanos normales están molestando a los alumnos de Slytherin!

\- Profesora, usted dijo "Lo que no aprendieron en un semestre no lo van a aprender en unos días" y Snape necesitaba un lavado de cabello.

\- ¡Silencio, señor Potter! Si no los castigo ahora es porque algo de criterio tengo, a diferencia de ustedes. Pero no quiero volver a verlos en el castillo hasta ese día, no señor. Van a quedarse en la Sala Común y saldrán sólo para comer en el Gran Comedor… Y espero que en ese tiempo aprovechen de estudiar algo… Y díganle al señor Pettigrew que lo mismo corre para él. En cuanto al señor Lupin, ¡Dejen de meterlo en problemas! – dijo con mucha severidad -. ¡¿Cuándo van a entender que el señor Lupin es responsable?!

\- Es que usted no lo conoce como nosotros – dijo Sirius.

\- No quiero escucharlo, señor Black... A ninguno de los dos. Quiero que regresen ahora a la Sala Común a poner en práctica lo que les dije. Largo de aquí.

Los dos chicos se fueron de camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para toparse con Peter y contarle que estaban castigados. Peter había estado estudiando con Remus durante la tarde cuando James se había enterado que Sirius estaba siendo castigado. Fue rápidamente a avisarles, pero sólo se encontraba el colorín en la habitación. Según él, Remus se había puesto de pie muy rápido y se había ido del lugar tras mirar el por última vez los pergaminos sobre la mesa. Desde entonces no lo encontraron más.

\- Es raro que Remus desaparezca así, ¿no? – preguntó Peter.

\- De seguro leyó algo que no sabía y regresó rápido a buscar un libro a la biblioteca – replicó Sirius – Ya irá a volver.

Los tres se relajaron y siguieron en lo suyo, sin embargo Remus no estaba en la biblioteca como ellos creían. Tras llegar a la habitación con Peter se había sentado a repasar un poco más cuando vio el Mapa del Merodeador abierto, Sirius lo había dejado así. Allí en la torre más alta, la Torre de Astronomía, estaban solos Mulciber y Mary McDonald, y no había que ser estúpido para saber que le iba a hacer algo.

Remus corrió como si de pronto se hubiese transformado en un lobo bajo la luna llena y no como un humano, con el corazón palpitando fuerte contra su nuez. No sólo se trataba de que Mulciber hiciera algo malo sino que Mary sino que probablemente el motivo por el que había ido tras de ella era porque era _su_ novia y quería enseñarle una elección. No se iba a perdonar si le lograba hacer daño…

| Agradeció por lo bajo por haber tenido el Mapa del Merodeador funcionando o quizás nadie se hubiese dado cuenta… La pregunta era cómo Mary había llegado a la Torre de Astronomía. Corrió aún con más fuerzas y subió las escaleras sintiendo la fatiga en sus piernas y rodillas, su cara roja y caliente como si fuese a explotar y cuando por fin llegó vio algo que lo dejó helado: Mulciber estaba levitando a Mary en el aire… Tan sólo un movimiento precipitado y caería sin ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

\- … Si fueras una bruja de verdad quizás hasta estarías buena pero como no lo eres, ¿cuál es la pérdida aquí?

Mary lloraba desesperada cuando Remus entró en la escena. Mulciber le estaba dando la espalda y Remus le hizo un gesto a la chica para que no dijera nada colocando su dedo sobre la comisura de su boca. La expresión de Mary cambió al ver a Remus llegar pero Mulciber estaba tan ocupado burlándose que no se dio cuenta de ello, lo que le daba algo de ventaja para hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Si te dejara caer…

\- Por favor… - rogó la chica entre lágrimas.

No había forma de asegurarse, pensó Remus con el alma en un hilo. Si se metía y lo desconcentraba, Mary iba a caer de cualquier forma. En el peor de los casos lo único que quedaba era dejar que cayera e intentar un hechizo para detener la caída _._ Pero entonces pasó algo que ni él se esperaba, Mulciber la levitó de vuelta a la torre de nuevo y la aterrizó en medio de la piedra fría, en donde ella se desmoronó llorando por el miedo.

\- Era una broma – dijo riendo de manera idiota.

 _Por supuesto que lo era_ , pensó Remus respirando profundamente con alivio, porque Mulciber no era tan tonto como para asesinar a alguien en Hogwarts ni bajo las narices de Dumbledore y todo el mundo. La estaba humillando y asustando simplemente, pero yendo tan lejos como iría un mortífago en sus bromas; levitarla a esa altura, aterrorizarla de esa manera. Sintió que hervía de furia por dentro y justo cuando Mulciber se giró para irse Remus le plantó los nudillos de su mano derecha en la cara antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta de su presencia.

\- Más te vale que _nunca_ más te vea cerca de Mary, ni de ningún otro, ni en esta torre. ¿Me escuchaste?

\- O sino, ¿qué? – preguntó dejando la sorpresa de lado para ponerse de pie mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara. Pero no estaba hablando con el tímido y desgarbado Remus Lupin, sino con el otro. El que se convertía en lobo una vez al mes.

Remus se le acercó tan amenazantemente como él lo había intentado, al punto de que ambas quijadas estaban casi topando la una con la otra. Remus estaba tan enojado que quería pelear con sus propios puños hasta hacerle trizas la cara. Pero se aguantó.

\- No tendré problemas en sacarte la mierda – respondió en un tono que por primera vez hizo que Mulciber no subestimara al más tranquilo de la pandilla de Gryffindor.

Pareció pensarlo dos veces algo intimidado por la peculiar propuesta de Remus, a quien creía inofensivo tan sólo minutos atrás pero le había propinado el golpe más fuerte de su vida, así que se contentó con mirarlo despectivamente y se fue dejándolos solos. Remus se acercó a la chica para asegurarse de que estaba bien y esta sollozó. Efectivamente no le había hecho nada más que asustarla.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Mary soltó un respiro tan pesado que parecía que hubiera aguantado la respiración por horas. Luego siguió un llanto a lágrima viva sobre su hombro antes de que lograra articular palabra. Remus la consoló torpemente abrazándola y dándole palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda, sintiéndose agradecido de que la situación no hubiera pasado a mayores.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – preguntó la chica.

\- Yo… Tuve una corazonada – mintió –. He estado vigilando al imbécil de Mulciber recientemente… No se va a salir con la suya, te lo juro.

\- No me importa – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara. Se hizo hacia atrás separándose de él –. No me importa lo que haga Mulciber mientras sea lejos de mí.

\- Lo importante es que estás bien – intentó consolarla de nuevo, pero ella estaba demasiado furiosa como para escucharlo.

\- Te agradezco que hayas venido y me hayas ayudado, Remus – dijo poniéndose de pie. Tras dejar pasar la pena, vino la rabia y la humillación –. Lo siento, pero tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos.

\- ¿Qué…?

Sintió un golpe en el estómago tan duro como el que había sentido tras verla junto a Mulciber en el Mapa minutos antes.

\- Esto ha ocurrido por ti – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas –. Esto ha ocurrido porque soy tu novia, Remus.

\- Sí, pero no dejaré que vuelva a—.

\- No – dijo con firmeza –. No necesito esto en mi vida, ¿lo entiendes? No necesito que venga un imbécil a intentar matarme en medio de la noche para pagárselas contigo, o con James o Sirius o quien sea. Ni siquiera sabría de mi existencia si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que he estado contigo los últimos meses… Lo siento mucho, Remus. Pero no lo necesito.

Remus abrió la boca para replicar, pero la chica se fue apurada, evitando su respuesta apropósito. Huyendo tanto de Mulciber como de él…

\- Lunita, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó James, preocupado y poniéndose de pie rápidamente tras ver la cara con la que llegaba su amigo. Destruido.

\- ¡Mulciber ha pasado! – gritó pateando su baúl en el suelo -. ¡Levitando a Mary desde la Torre de Astronomía!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron los otros tres al unísono.

Y entonces Remus rompió a llorar, mientras se dejaba caer sentado sobre su cama.

\- Remus, cálmate – dijo Sirius yendo a sentarse junto a él con rapidez -. ¿Mary está bien?

\- La han aterrorizado haciéndole creer que iba a morir, y de paso la han humillado, ¿tú que crees? – dijo furioso.

\- Pero tú la has ayudado – lo animó James.

\- ¡Y ha terminado conmigo! – gritó furioso. No creía haber estado tan enojado nunca antes en su vida –. Ha terminado conmigo porque sabe que Mulciber se la tomó con ella por ser mi novia y tiene toda la maldita razón del mundo.

\- De seguro lo va a reconsiderar cuando… - comentó a decir Peter.

\- No va a reconsiderar nada – replicó enojado –. Si la hubieras visto… Estaba enojada. Estaba tan enojada conmigo como con el hijo de puta de Mulciber. ¡Lo mataría si pudiera!

\- Esto no se puede quedar impune – comenzó a reclamar al aire el chico de gafas –. Que Mulciber ande haciendo cosas así es gravísimo.

\- Lo sabíamos. Lo sabíamos y por algo creamos el mapa – contestó con amargura –. Esto no se va a detener, James. Esto sólo está empezando porque mientras a Voldemort le vaya bien allá fuera, estos imbéciles aquí adentro se sienten validados e intocables para hacer el mismo tipo de estupideces… Y Mary tenía razón. Nosotros nos pusimos en el camino de Mulciber. ¿Quién se pondría en el camino de un futuro homicida voluntariamente? ¡Nunca más va a volver conmigo!

\- ¡A la mierda con Mary! – dijo Sirius, molesto de que una chica se sintiera con la autoridad para hacerle daño a una de las personas más geniales que él conocía -. ¡Le faltan cojones para ser tu pareja, Remus, así que a la mierda con ella! ¡Es su pérdida!

El castaño bufó con sarcasmo, planeando una excelente y fría respuesta para su amigo. Pero no. No iba a pagárselas con él por lo que acababa de pasar. Sólo intentaba subirle el ánimo, aunque sonara duro e inocente al decirle algo así, esperando que le fuera a subir el ánimo milagrosamente.

\- ¡Año de mierda! Primero lo de los hombres lobos y ahora esto. ¿Qué demonios hice para merecerlo? - replicó, intentando dar una respirada profunda –. Necesito…

\- ¡Batear!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Vamos!

Sirius, siendo seguido por James y Peter, guio a Remus fuera de la habitación y de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a pesar de que ya no estaba permitido salir a vagar por el castillo. Fueron hacia donde se guardaba el equipo de Quidditch, que estaba estrictamente sacar a menos que fuera para un entrenamiento, y sacaron el maletín.

Minutos después el cuarteto figuraba en la mismísima Torre de Astronomía bateando bludgers hacia el vacío sólo para que Remus pudiera descargar su rabia y tristeza por lo que había pasado. De seguro y los expulsaban si los pillaban de nuevo en algo así, pero sabían que su amigo lo necesitaba.

\- Lo único que falta aquí es una cubeta llena de hielo y cervezas – dijo Peter.

James y Sirius miraban con atención y entretenimiento total como Remus se disponía y se concentraba para batear una bludger que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Era la primera vez que veían sus dotes como deportista, y cuando empezaban a dudar que le diera de lleno con el bate, le dio una bateada con una precisión que dejaría envidiosos a la mayoría de los bateadores en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamó James, pero su emoción fue callada por el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose a la lejanía. El techo de uno de los invernaderos.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Corran!

Tres de los chicos salieron corriendo de regreso al castillo, dejando solo y atrás a James que no terminaba de ordenar los bates y una de las bludger dentro del baúl, teniendo que esperar a que la otra regresara. Otro potente sonido de vidrio rasgándose y cayendo. La bludger venía hacia él, pero había hecho otro agujero en el techado del invernadero al salir.

Ofendido por ser dejado atrás, se colocó la Capa de Invisibilidad para ir a dejar el equipo de Quidditch donde estaba y guardarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para luego volver a su habitación a fingir que había estado durmiendo encantadora y pacíficamente toda la noche junto al resto de sus amigos.


	28. La final de Quidditch

**28  
La final de Quidditch**

Todo el colegio se había enterado del incidente para el día siguiente, y sin embargo no todos se lo tomaban de la misma manera. La mitad había creído que había un poco de exageración de por medio y le bajaron el perfil al asunto. La otra mitad pensó que Mulciber y su pandilla eran de temer. Lily Evans estaba dentro de ese grupo y se lo hizo saber a Snape, pero a este último le parecía que cualquier cosa que Los Merodeadores hubiesen hecho en el pasado era peor que lo que había hecho Mulciber. Exasperada, Lily lo adelantó y dejó solo para un pequeño patrullaje por los pasillos.

Se encontró con Remus en medio de un pasillo y decidieron seguir juntos. El castaño se veía bastante demacrado, y eso era decir mucho, considerando que tenía un estándar muy alto para juzgar su aspecto físico por haberlo visto en días post-transformaciones. La noche anterior se había enterado por un chisme de boca en boca de que Mary había terminado con él después de lo de Mulciber… Eso explicaba su expresión cansada y triste.

La chica, un año menor, se había encerrado en el baño del dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto año sin querer hablar con nadie, y según le habían contado, le aterrorizaba la idea de contarle a Dumbledore o a McGonagall por las represalias que podía sufrir por parte de la pandilla de Slytherin. Así que Mulciber continuaba pavoneándose por los pasillos con completa impunidad.

\- No puedo culparla por tomar esa decisión... Siempre se salen con la suya. – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Remus mientras ella le contaba todo eso.

\- Lamento mucho que haya querido terminar contigo, Rem.

\- Yo lo lamento más – dijo lacónicamente, sin ningún interés en volver a discutir el asunto.

\- Si quieres podría intentar hablar con ella para hacerla—.

\- No, Lily. Creo que en estas circunstancias podría empeorar las cosas. Mary tiene demasiado miedo – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡No tolero que estos brabucones hagan lo que quieran por el castillo y nadie les diga nada!

\- Curiosamente han sabido hacerlo… Se preocupan de no dejar ningún rastro que los indique a ellos.

\- ¡Más encima alguien destruyó el invernadero tres!

\- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón por el nerviosismo. Si llegaban a descubrir que habían robado las pelotas de Quidditch y además destrozado uno de los invernaderos, de seguro James se ganaría la expulsión de una vez por todas.

\- Aparentemente alguien estuvo arrojando piedras de gran tamaño y rompieron los vidrios. ¡Una plantación entera de Puffapods destruida! La profesora Sprout estaba indignada. Te puedo apostar que los vándalos fueron ellos.

\- Ah, eh, sí… Seguro… - murmuró incómodo y nervioso, y con un gran remordimiento sobre esos pobres Puffapods que habían sido golpeados por su bludger loca.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos cuando estaba enojado…

\- Hacen lo que quieran sin que nadie los detenga… - dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza indignada -. ¡Hasta se salieron con la suya con todo eso del Elfo Doméstico! Menos mal que El Profeta se dignó a escribir un artículo decente. Probablemente el único bueno que han escrito en la última década.

\- ¿Te gustó ese artículo? – preguntó sin poder esconder una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Oh, sí. Ya estaba pensando en cancelar mi suscripción al periódico pero… Leer que culpaba indirectamente a Bellatrix Lestrange… - dijo con un aire soñador –. Recuperé la fe en ellos.

\- No deberías tener tanta fe en ellos, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Uhm… - masculló, haciéndose el interesante -. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo ha escrito El Profeta?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sé de buena fuente que alguien se escabulló en las oficinas una vez que cerraron y cambiaron el periódico. Y con mucha habilidad y experticia… - Se preocupó de resaltar esas palabras -. Colocaron un hechizo desilusionador tan potente que pudieron despistar a todos hasta el día siguiente.

\- No lo creo. – Rio con escepticismo -. Nadie se atrevería a hacer algo así.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No conoces a nadie que sea tan atrevido? – preguntó en un tono muy sugerente.

\- Estaríamos frente a una especie de Robin Hood mágico.

\- No andes por ahí comentando eso – contestó riendo, imaginando que si James alguna vez llegaba a escuchar ese comentario, su egocentrismo se dispararía a niveles alarmantes.

\- Me encantaría creer que existe alguien que haría algo así, Remus. Se trataría de una persona increíble, pero nadie se tomaría tantas molestias hoy en día. Menos por un Elfo Doméstico.

\- Conozco a un par de personas que harían algo así – comentó como si nada, regocijado por dentro al escuchar a Lily halagando a James sin tener idea de ello. – Digo la verdad, Lil. Me lo contó mi padre.

Eso último era mentira, pero necesitaba tantear cómo se desarrollaba la conversación. Remus tejía esta teoría de que Lily estaba enamorada de James pero, no solo no quería admitirlo, sino que aún no lo sabía ni ella misma. De seguro si le confesaba que había sido James (y Sirius), toda la admiración que podría estar sintiendo por el Robin Hood mágico pasaría a desaprobación, y terminaría diciendo prácticamente que todo había sido una jugarreta infantil en vez de un acto valiente.

\- ¿Pero tienen idea de quién fue? – preguntó completamente intrigada.

\- El Profeta ha buscado sin parar pero no tienen nada. Es casi como si el que lo hizo tuviera una Capa de Invisibilidad – le contó haciéndose el serio, aunque era el primer momento del día en que se sentía contento y algo le hacía gracia -. Imagina lo furiosos que están… Por culpa de este personaje tuvieron que pedirle disculpas públicas a la familia Lestrange y pagar una indemnización.

\- ¡Pues merecido lo tienen, por no hacer su trabajo como corresponde! – replicó sonriendo -. Aunque es extraño que no sepan nada de la persona que lo hizo. Las Capas de Invisibilidad pueden ser detectadas con mucha facilidad…

\- Quizás no sea cualquier capa, Lily. Podría ser la real, la de las Reliquias de la Muerte. – Lo comentó en broma apropósito para que la colorina no lo mirara como si estuviera loco. Y para darle más teatralidad, terminó -: ¡Quizás estemos frente al heredero de los Peverell!

\- No seas tonto – le contestó ella riendo y dándole un amistoso empujón.

Lily se moriría si lo supiera, pensó Remus. Que James había cambiado el periódico usando la maravillosa Capa de Invisibilidad que no pierde sus efectos con el tiempo y que no puede ser detectada ni siquiera por su bendito Mapa del Merodeador. Aquella capa que le daba sustento a todas las teorías de que las Reliquias de la Muerte eran verdaderas, y que según le había dicho el señor Fleamont Potter a James, se pasaba de mano en mano desde centurias. James podía ser, de hecho, el heredero de los Peverell, si es que todo era real.

\- Sea quien sea… - continuó la chica -. Espero que nunca lo descubran. Por mucho que quiero saberlo, y que se ganaría la admiración absoluta de todos los magos y brujas hijos de muggles, estará mejor si no se sabe su identidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Lamentablemente había una persona que no estaba de acuerdo con dejar que los actos de James y Sirius en las oficinas de El Profeta quedaran impunes, pero ellos todavía no lo sabían. Es más, sus mentes ya ni recordaban ese lejano acto temerario pues, con la llegada del mes de mayo, no solo había mejorado considerablemente el clima dando paso a brisas cálidas y primaverales, sino que también a la histeria de James por la final de Quidditch que se llevaría a cabo a finales de aquel mes, contra Ravenclaw.

El domingo de la primera semana de mayo llamó a todos sus jugadores a una reunión de emergencia para discutir sobre la situación precaria en la que se encontraban. Reunidos bajo el estadio de Quidditch, entre vigas y postes de madera, los siete miraban una pizarra llena de instrucciones y movimientos animados que iban cambiando por si solos tras un encantamiento que James había hecho con anterioridad.

Dos de las cazadoras, Hucknall y Myles, se sentaban en primera fila junto a la buscadora de séptimo año, Rowland. Katie Rowland era la principal enfadada con James por haber perdido el partido anterior, debido a que quería salir de Hogwarts habiendo cargado la Copa de Quidditch antes. Atrás le seguían Sirius y el otro bateador, Chris Sherwood (uno de los compañeros y amigos de Romer), además del guardián de sexto año, Paul Basil.

Todos le miraban con atención.

\- Bien. Como todos pudieron ver, Ravenclaw le ha dado una paliza a Slytherin y ahora tendremos que esforzarnos mucho más si queremos ganar.

\- Seguro, Jamie. Creo que el equipo sabe eso, eres tú el que lo olvidó – lo molestó Sirius, recordando la derrota pasada que se debió netamente a él.

El capitán del equipo le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, pero sabía perfectamente bien cómo era su mejor amigo y no iba a caer en su juego perdiendo los estribos frente a todos los jugadores. No. Tenía que mantenerse serio y demostrar que ganar era lo único que tenía en mente. Darles la seguridad de que lo lograrían de alguna forma. Decidió continuar su discurso sincerándose ante ciertos rumores que ya había escuchado sobre él mismo:

\- Sé lo que han escuchado últimamente y lo reconozco. Salí con Amy Vane y creo que ahora me odia, por lo que intentará destruirnos a toda costa.

Todos lo miraban con molestia.

\- Es casi como si quisieras sabotear al equipo – volvió a provocarlo Sirius.

Esta vez no dijo nada porque el comentario sirvió para alivianar el ambiente y sacar algunas risitas.

\- Sé que la he cagado – reconoció –. Pero ahora vamos a jugar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ah, ¿pero cómo podríamos confiar en ti?

\- ¡Sirius, te voy a partir la madre! – advirtió, perdiendo la paciencia.

El moreno sonrió por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos, como para indicarle que su trabajo ya estaba terminado y que ahora le pondría atención y dejaría de molestarlo.

\- Ya me quedó claro que están enojados, ya, ya entendí el punto – dijo estrujándose el cabello con rabia. Pero luego se giró hacia uno de los jugadores -. Katie, prometo que no saldrás de aquí sin haber ganado esta maldita copa.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es la estrategia? – preguntó Hucknall, una chica morena y algo petiza.

\- Si queremos ganar esto, Rowland no puede atrapar la Snitch hasta que estemos por lo menos 100 puntos arriba de Ravenclaw.

\- ¿100 puntos de ventaja completos?

\- Sí, completos… Y para que el buscador de Ravenclaw no la atrape antes, necesito que Sirius y Sherwook derriben al maldito.

\- Será un placer, Potter – replicó su amigo.

\- Bueno, Basil… Está demás decir que necesito que te luzcas atajando la Quaffle para que Hucknall, Myles y yo podamos hacer esos diez tantos.

El chico asintió en su lugar.

\- Bien… Esto se reduce a la efectividad. Para ganar la copa, necesitamos ser un cien por ciento efectivos. Usualmente el equipo funciona a un ochenta por ciento de efectividad porque nunca se ha visto tan presionado como ahora. Si nos esforzamos todos, sé que vamos a lograr lo que necesitamos. Yo personalmente buscaré redimirme por lo del partido anterior. – Sirius vitoreó en el fondo -. Y lo bueno es que estoy completamente seguro de que Amy Vane le pidió a sus bateadores que se concentren en mí.

\- ¿Qué tiene de bueno? – preguntó Amanda Myles, de tercer año.

\- Que para ganar yo no soy tan necesario. Si sus bateadores se concentran en mí, ustedes tendrán el campo de juego para hacer los tantos que necesitamos. No quiero ofender a ninguna de ustedes, pero cuando las mujeres tienen pica hacia un hombre, no piensan con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú piensas con la cabeza, Potter? – preguntó Basil con una mueca bastante irónica -. No diría que fue precisamente buena idea que te liaras justo con la capitana del equipo rival.

\- No, definitivamente no lo fue, pero ella me mintió y me dijo que no quería nada serio en primer lugar – se excusó. Luego, pareció darse cuenta de que había revelado demasiada información personal que no venía al caso -. Volviendo al tema, a diferencia de lo que pase con ellos… Ustedes dos, Sirius, Sherwood… Van a enfocarse en el buscador.

\- Yo creo que subestimas a Vane, James – advirtió Hucknall, pero este no hizo caso y continuó con sus tácticas y estrategias por la siguiente media hora.

Practicaron varias veces entre semanas, pese a que los deberes de las clases se habían intensificado bastante. Los profesores se notaban más histéricos que los alumnos por la pronta llegada de los T.I.M.O., e intentaban asegurarse de que sus alumnos aprendieran a presión todo lo posible antes de la fecha. La reputación de una de las mejores escuelas de magia en el mundo estaba en juego.

Peter estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. A ratos parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar enserio, pero terminaba balbuceando frases inentendibles para luego marcharse a repasar algún libro que le sacaba de la mesa de noche a Remus. La histeria lo mantenía en una constante de no terminar de leer nada de lo que empezaba, dejando de lado una materia para comenzar con otra.

\- Ordénate – le sugirió el licántropo un día.

\- ¡Yo no puedo entender cómo es que ustedes están tan relajados!

\- Ay, pero si no estamos relajados – contestó James con un bufido de indignación -. ¡Con suerte puedo dormir!

\- Tú estás estresado por el Quidditch, no por los T.I.M.O.

\- Ah, estabas hablando de los T.I.M.O. En ese caso no, no me importa.

\- ¡¿Cómo no te importa?!

\- ¡Colagusano, cálmate! – pidió Sirius, que se fumaba un cigarrillo cerca de la ventana -. Te transformaste en un maldito animago a tus quince años. Creo que cualquier examen ridículo, incluso los de séptimo año, te quedará chico.

\- No… No lo sé… - dijo restregándose las manos con nerviosismo –. Para colmo el profesor Belby se ha ido y no podrá repasar los usos del encantamiento Patronus.

\- ¿Se ha ido?

\- Ah, sí. McGonagall nos lo avisó como prefectos – comentó Remus -. Oficialmente dirán que tuvo que encargarse de un asunto familiar, pero nos confesó que apareció la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre su casa, y toda su familia estaba muerta.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! – dijo James, sorprendido -. ¿Es decir que no volverá más?

\- No lo sé.

\- Esto va a traerle muchos problemas a Dumbledore. Las únicas personas calificadas para ser profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras son personas que, a su vez, se manejan en las Artes Oscuras… Supongo que Voldemort los quiere de su lado o muertos, pero jamás en el bando contrario.

\- Pero Dumbledore ha de tener muchos contactos – dijo Sirius -. Se le hará más difícil encontrar a alguien, pero apuesto que si lo hace, será alguien genial. Quizás un auror. Tiene que ser alguien que no le tenga miedo a Voldemort.

\- Mira, creo que deberíamos dejar de decir su nombre para arriba y para abajo – dijo Peter -. Antes daba lo mismo, pero ahora hay toda clase de rumores de que—.

\- ¡Vamos! – lo interrumpió James, muerto de la risa -. No vas a empezar tú también con esa estupidez de "El que no debe ser nombrado".

\- No es una estupidez. Debe ser por algo.

James se puso la capucha de su capa y empezó a perseguir al más pequeño de los cuatro por toda la habitación, fingiendo que se trataba del temible Voldemort. Sirius estuvo muy lejos de burlarse de su amigo y del temor reverencial que había empezado a sentir por el mago tenebroso. Aunque no le temía personalmente al nombre, su breve encuentro durante las vacaciones de Pascua le habían dejado una impresión fuerte y ya no se lo tomaba tan a la ligera.

\- Oye. – James le pegó un manotazo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos -. ¿No crees que es ridículo?

\- Cada uno maneja su miedo a su manera, Potter.

James se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Peter, que no se sentía para nada aliviado con respecto al examen que se avecinaba.

\- El otro día el profesor Flitwick dijo que en el examen práctico podrían hacer levitar – intentó calmarlo -. ¡Levitar! ¿Te das cuenta? Hasta un alumno de primer año podría hacerlo si quisiera.

\- Ya, pero… No creo que sea tan sencillo… Debe ser una levitación difícil. Como hacer pasar algo entre medio de un espacio reducido. ¡No puede ser tan fácil! – levantó la voz, presa de su nerviosismo -. ¡Y ustedes no han estudiado nada!

\- Yo sí he estudiado – se defendió Remus -. Bueno, así como estudiar a consciencia no. Pero he repasado algunas cosas…

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Estudié el conjuro Homonculous... Aunque no entra en este examen. ¡También los vi a ustedes haciendo esa pócima para convertirse en animagos!

\- Están locos – murmuró afligido. Volvió a pegar su vista en un enorme libro mientras los otros tres seguían en lo suyo.

Remus pensaba que sus amigos tenían razón. La magia que habían realizado constantemente desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts siempre había estado muy por sobre lo que se aprendía año a año. James sabía hacer el hechizo patronus y había salvado a Michael con magia que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Lo mismo había hecho Sirius cuando Snape había atacado a James con una maldición sectusempra, y ya sabía aparecerse. Él estaba bastante orgulloso de su conjuro Homonculous. Sobre todo lo anterior, sus amigos eran animagos.

Si es que a Peter le llegaba a ir mal en los T.I.M.O. sería exclusivamente por su inseguridad. Tenía tantas capacidades como el resto de sus amigos, solo que no se lo creía… En cualquier otro momento seguramente lo hubiese ayudado, intentado estudiar con él, pero ahora tenía sus propios problemas. Estudiar era la última cosa que se le venía a la cabeza después de que Mary había terminado con él.

Cada vez que se la encontraba en un pasillo o en el Gran Comedor, se preguntaba si debía saludarla o si era mejor hacer como si no se conocieran. No había terminado de mala manera, pero ella le evitaba la vista, y durante las comidas se sentaba lejos de todo el grupo. Lo hacía sentir todavía peor…

Días después los amigos volvieron a escabullirse desde la Casa de los Gritos bajo una enorme y luminosa luna llena. Se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido con la intención de llegar, nuevamente, a lugares a los que nadie más había llegado antes. Era tan basto que hasta el momento seguían yendo en direcciones que no se repetían con las idas anteriores, como si se tratara de un bosque infinito.

Aquella noche llegaron a uno de los lugares más hermosos hasta el momento. Tras pasar por un tupido colchón de árboles frondosos y llenos de enormes raíces, apareció un claro en cuyo suelo crecía pasto tierno, y por donde pasaba un riachuelo no muy ancho que a su vez, se veía limpio y puro. Se acercaron a beber un poco de agua cristalina y reponer fuerzas por la larga caminata.

Cornamenta levantó su mirada hacia los árboles mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo bajo él. Se paralizó instintivamente, alerta, al notar que entre los troncos gruesos frente a él había una manada de animales grandes y blancos, casi plateados, observándolos desde dentro. Eran unicornios.

Detectando la tensión en el animal, los otros cuatro hicieron lo mismo y levantaron sus miradas para encontrarse con aquella hermosa visión. Aun como animales no podían dejar de sentir una fuerte impresión por estar viendo ejemplares de una de las criaturas más hermosas y poderosas que existían en el mundo.

Y los unicornios les miraban tan alerta y tensos como ellos, como detectando que aquellos cuatro variados especímenes no eran realmente de su misma naturaleza animal. Eran humanos y por tal, eran peligrosos. Al primer crujido de una rama salieron galopando bosque adentro, provocando que el suelo retumbara, y el maravilloso momento no duró más que unos segundos.

\- Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso – comentó James a la mañana siguiente, mientras bajaban a desayunar sin haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche -. Podríamos volver a ese lugar.

\- No. Claramente era donde habitaban y llegamos a destruir su calma – contestó el licántropo.

Ya casi ni recordaba que alguna vez había sufrido terribles transformaciones que provocaban que se rasguñara y arañara a sí mismo durante toda la noche. Ahora podía caminar y pasearse, liberar toda su energía, descubrir y por sobre todo… Con los chicos a su lado, recuperaba su mente y podía pensar en vez de solo sentir instintivamente. Podía ir a clases a la mañana siguiente como si nada, y ponerse a planear la siguiente luna llena con ellos en vez de rogar que ese día nunca llegase.

\- Apuesto que ni siquiera el profesor Kettleburn ha visto uno en su vida y nosotros ya tuvimos ese privilegio – dijo un sonriente Sirius.

\- ¿Creen que pregunten sobre los unicornios en los T.I.M.O.? – preguntó Peter.

James quiso abofetearlo. ¡Acababan de tener la posibilidad de ver una manada de unicornios reales a solo metros de distancia y a él solo le importaba un estúpido examen! Habían sido muy afortunados… Pero con ese encuentro recién se le había ocurrido que había una gran probabilidad de que en el futuro se toparan con criaturas mucho menos amigables, ¿y entonces qué harían?

Ya tenía demasiado en mente con la final de Quidditch para preocuparse de aquello. Pero una vez que terminara todo, le comentaría su inquietud al resto de sus amigos para poder hacer un buen plan y estar preparados en caso de una emergencia.

Y así, llegó el día…

James volaba desde que tenía memoria. Había crecido montado en una escoba. Había ingresado al equipo de Quidditch a penas se le permitió, a inicios del segundo año de Hogwarts. El único motivo por el que no había ingresado antes era por la estúpida regla de que los de primer año no podían ser parte del equipo, pero el capitán de aquel entonces incluso le había reservado un lugar cuando lo había visto en clases de vuelo una tarde cualquiera. En cuarto año se había convertido en capitán y Gryffindor había ganado la primera copa después de seis años.

En todos esos momentos y en todos esos partidos, nunca había estado nervioso porque sabía que tenía un talento natural y esa misma seguridad hacía que él, de hecho, disfrutara de la atención que recibía. Le gustaba jugar Quidditch porque le gustaba ser la estrella más brillante por un momento. Tener los ojos de todos sobre él era algo que lo apasionaba, muy lejos de ponerle presión encima.

Pero ahora estaba nervioso de verdad. La situación dependía completamente de los puntos de diferencia y no de una victoria. Por una diferencia de tantos, Gryffindor incluso podía quedar tercero detrás de Hufflepuff. Se sentía culpable ante la expectativa de perder la copa, así que quería revertir la situación pero lamentablemente no era algo que estuviese exclusivamente en sus manos. Muchos factores podían influenciar el resultado final…

Los Merodeadores entraron al Gran Comedor en donde ya se encontraba toda la escuela desayunando en el mejor ambiente de celebración y competencia. Como era habitual, sintió los vítores provenientes de la casa Gryffindor (todos usando color escarlata y dorado), y los abucheos desde la mesa de Ravenclaw (de azul y plateado), pero no se lo tomó personal pues, era parte del juego.

Divisó a Amy entre la multitud a pesar de no tener la intención de buscarla. Ella también lo vio y le dedicó una sonrisa macabra. Decidió ir hasta ella para tantear el terreno y hacerse una idea de cómo sería su actitud durante el juego.

\- Buenos días, Vane.

\- Potter – replicó ella a modo de frío saludo.

\- Venía a desearte suerte para hoy – dijo estirándole la mano a modo de tregua.

\- Suerte para ti, también – dijo estrechándole la mano –. Vas a necesitarla mucho.

Cuando regresó a la mesa junto a sus amigos iba con todas las ganas de descuerar a Amy para sentirse un poco mejor antes del partido, pero el tema de conversación era uno muy diferente. Sirius actuaba como si un Escreguto de cola explosiva acabase de morderlo mientras Remus y Peter intentaban calmarlo. Incluso los alumnos que estaban en la mesa de enfrente miraban.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Rita Skeeter!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Escribió otro artículo? – preguntó. Esta vez se preocupó, pensando que quizás hubiese salido a la luz pública lo del diario El Profeta.

\- No, Potter, está ahí – dijo apuntándola.

En efecto, la rubia acababa de pasar por el vestíbulo siendo seguida por una pluma voladora y el sonido de sus tacos golpeando contra la dura roca del suelo.

\- Ve a hablar con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Hay que descubrir qué hace aquí! Tenemos que saber si ocurre algo, y tiene que ser antes del partido. ¿Quieres que esté desconcentrado de nuevo? Y si se llega a saber lo del diario—.

\- Está bien – lo calló exasperado, poniéndose de pie.

El moreno se levantó y fue detrás de la mujer sintiéndose algo ridículo. La última vez que la había encarado lucía genial y seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora estaba demasiado consciente de que simplemente era un estudiante, un adolescente que se había enfrentado a una mujer profesional. Intentaría que eso no afectara demasiado la conversación.

\- Rita – llamó.

La periodista se dio vuelta con una sonrisa triunfal y tanta rapidez que parecía que había estado esperando ese momento desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

\- ¡Sirius Black! – exclamó de cualquier forma, haciéndose la sorprendida -. Que fascinante, ya casi olvidaba que estarías aquí pero… Por supuesto, no eres más que un estudiante aun. ¿De qué año? ¿Séptimo?

\- Quinto.

\- Quinto – dijo con una risita -. Con razón.

Intentaba humillarlo. No le iba a dar en el gusto.

\- Si mal lo recuerdo, no te importó demasiado cuando estábamos en tu despacho.

\- Le estaba haciendo un favor a un niño desesperado.

\- El favor me lo hiciste tú a mí, al dejar descuidado el despacho de edición.

Rita Skeeter se acercó de manera amenazante, aunque sin perder la cínica sonrisa, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. Incluso con los tacos era más baja que el chico, aunque no por demasiado. Era la primera vez que la mujer podía confirmar que ese chiquillo había tenido algo que ver con lo que había ocurrido. Siempre lo había supuesto, claro, pero era gratificante escucharlo de su propia boca.

Ahora podría decirle su verdad. Su forma de vengarse, sin ningún remordimiento.

\- De seguro te crees un héroe por lo que hiciste, pero no creas que puedes salirte con la tuya. Yo también sé jugar sucio – lo amenazó -. Y muy sucio.

\- ¿Qué harás? – replicó fingiendo aburrimiento -. ¿Seguir insinuando que soy gay en esos pequeños párrafos que llamas artículos? No es algo que me haga sentir insultado en absoluto.

\- No precisamente – dijo esbozando una sonrisa malévola detrás de esos labios color carmín casi brillantes -. Esta vez vas a tener que lidiar con algo mucho peor que alumnos chismosos. ¿Creías que me iba a dar miedo decir algo? ¿Qué iba a guardar silencio para cuidar mi trabajo? Que te quede claro desde un principio, Sirius Black, yo no dejo las cosas así como así.

\- Bien, cuéntale a tu jefe si quieres—.

\- ¿A mi jefe? ¿Tú crees que estoy hablando de mi jefe? – dijo riendo -. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, querido. Ayer tuve la más agradable reunión con tu padre y tu madre, y Bellatrix. Encantadores.

Sintió que le acababan de lanzar un balde de agua congelada sobre la cabeza. Sí, eso sí que era jugar sucio, pero no quiso denostar su preocupación colocando una expresión obvia. Se mantuvo neutro e impasible a pesar de ese odioso lado de su mente que le gritaba como una alarma "¡Te van a encerrar por todo el verano!".

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Ninguno se lo esperaba. Y eso que, según me contaron, parece que ya has hecho bastante en tu familia. No les gustas mucho, ¿verdad? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente, aunque con una gran sonrisa de fondo.

\- No, no mucho – respondió con simpleza, aun intentando no escuchar esa atronadora voz en su cabeza, "¡Y ahora sí que el castigo será ejemplar!".

\- Suerte para ti que no quieran que esto se sepa. Para ti y quien sea que te haya ayudado, porque está claro que no hiciste esto solo. Imagino que fue Potter, aunque—.

\- ¿Crees que James es mi único amigo? – dijo sonriendo con frialdad.

\- No. Pero ya me encargaré de descubrir exactamente cuál de los niños de tu sucia pandilla te ha acompañado.

\- Asumiendo, claro, que es un chico – dijo para sembrar la duda.

\- Deberías preocuparte menos sobre si descubro quién te ayudó, y preocuparte más por ti mismo, pequeño Black. Es más, yo que tú me iría asustando un poco… ¿Cómo fue que tu padre dijo ayer…? Ah, sí. Ya lo recuerdo.

Sonrió confiada, intentando provocarle algo de susto. No era necesario, porque ya lo tenía. Sabía que sus padres eran macabros cuando se lo proponían, pero aun así no se dejaría amedrentar por esa mujer que creía que estaba lidiando con un pequeño cachorro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- "Hemos sido demasiado suaves con Sirius. Pero esto ha sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso".

\- Pues, que miedo – comentó irónico, en tono neutro.

\- Quizás deberías tenerlo. No se veían nada contentos.

\- Sí, bueno, en dieciséis años nunca los he visto sonriendo a decir verdad, así que no me preocupa demasiado.

\- Pero que hablador eres – replicó sonriendo con sorna -. ¡A mí me parecieron tan buenos! Es más, fueron tan buenos que me dijeron que podía decirte que te daban permiso para conservar al elfo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Una hermosa tradición sin duda, colocar sus cabezas en las paredes para recordarlos! Sí. Dijeron que ya que habías pasado tantas molestias por ese elfo, pondrían su cabeza con la colección. Bellatrix no opuso ninguna resistencia, es más, estaba feliz por cooperar.

Ahora sí que Sirius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no demostrar ninguna reacción, pero sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Sentía que la presión le había subido a la cabeza, y de seguro ya estaba colorado por la rabia. Empuñaba sus manos inconscientemente y ni siquiera se daba cuenta que se estaba enterrando sus propias uñas en sus palmas… Qué mejor manera de recordarle su lugar en esa casa, qué mejor manera de decirle que pese a sus esfuerzos y su travesura con El Profeta, ellos habían ganado, que colgando la cabeza del elfo asesinado ahí para que la viera durante todo el verano.

Y Rita Skeeter estaba ahí, sonriendo complacida por toda la situación, prácticamente fascinada por cómo funcionaba la mente retorcida de su familia. Satisfecha, por tener la última palabra en esa pequeña batalla de egos en la que sin querer se habían metido.

\- Eres una perra – terminó por decir, furioso.

\- Tú te metiste en mi camino, Sirius Black. No fui yo – dijo dándole una palmadita cínica de ánimo en la espalda -. ¡Pero mira la hora! ¿No tienes un partido? Voy a cubrirlo. Y a menos que tú y tú equipo jueguen de manera espectacular… Me temo que no será un artículo demasiado halagador. ¡Adiós, Sirius Black!

El chico regresó al Gran Comedor en donde ya casi todo el alumnado comenzaba a ponerse en movimiento para salir en masa hacia el estadio de Quidditch entonando canciones y haciendo porras para sus jugadores. El equipo de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw ya debía encontrarse en el lugar, pero James lo estaba esperando junto a Remus y a Peter para saber qué quería Rita Skeeter.

\- Por Dios, tengo que dejar de hacer cosas arriesgadas – murmuró cuando vio a Sirius caminar hacia ellos -. No puedo jugar bien con este tipo de incertidumbres.

\- Para colmo no viene con buena cara.

\- ¡Sirius! – llamó, acortando camino. Sus dos amigos lo siguieron -. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Nos han descubierto? ¿Nos iremos a Azkaban?

\- No, Potter. Es tu día de suerte.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Skeeter encabronó a un golpeador justo antes de un juego.

Minutos más tarde los jugadores de ambos equipos se encontraban en las puertas de las bambalinas del estadio, prontos a salir al campo de juego. Tratándose de una final tan reñida que podía afectar hasta los lugares de las otras casas, muchos alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff habían asistido para apoyar a una u otra, alcanzando una asistencia que ninguno de Los Merodeadores había visto hasta la fecha.

James miró hacia el público y se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de la profesora McGonagall y su mirada gélida. Sabía con certeza que la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor ansiaba ganar tanto como él. No muchos lo sabían, pero la profesora era una fanática del Quidditch, y en su juventud ella misma había jugado en representación de la casa del león dorado y escarlata.

Luego se fijó en la mujer rubia que estaba a unos puestos de distancia. Rita Skeeter había asistido a ver el partido y sonreía con una autosuficiencia que la crispaba los nervios. De seguro despedazaría a su equipo tuvieran o no un buen juego, porque Sirius se le había atravesado por delante. Técnicamente él también, pero la mujer solo podía suponerlo y no comprobarlo todavía.

Vio la seña de Madame Hooch abajo y salió disparado en su escoba, siendo seguido por el resto de su equipo.

\- ¡Y Gryffindor entra a la cancha! – sonó la voz de la comentarista deportiva, la alumna Olivia Griezman de Slytherin -. Encabezados por su capitán, James Potter, les sigue Hucknall, Myles, los bateadores Black y Sherwood, el guardián Basil y la buscadora Rowland. Esperemos que Potter no abandone a su equipo como lo hizo en el partido pasado.

Los vítores provenientes de la sección designada para la audiencia de Gryffindor pasaron a ser abucheos ante el malintencionado comentario de la chica, pero James se lo estaba esperando. Era imposible que se lo dejara pasar una situación así sin hacer ningún tipo de crítica.

\- ¡Y ahora entra el equipo puntero! – La mayoría de los presentes gritó animando, incluyendo a Hufflepuff y a Slytherin. – La capitana Amy Vane entra liderando el equipo de Ravenclaw, seguida por Hamblin, Abelson, O'Neill, Lehrer, Wiggins y… ¡Tal parece que ha habido un cambio de último minuto en la alineación original!

Tras escuchar eso, James giró su cabeza hacia el equipo rival tan rápido que sintió un crujir en su cuello. El buscador de siempre, Mohmmadi, había sido cambiado sin mayor anuncio por una chica bella, menuda y de rubia cabellera. Era nada más ni nada menos que Marlene McKinnon, y supo de inmediato que no debió de subestimar el frío intelecto de Amy Vane.

\- ¡Qué inesperado cambio! Sin embargo, nadie podría dudar de las habilidades de McKinnon. Su belleza es equiparada solo por su inteligencia y experticia.

Voló con rapidez hacia su mejor amigo, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, sobrevolando sobre él. Su expresión, antes furiosa por el mal rato que había pasado por Rita Skeeter, acababa de cambiar radicalmente a una confundida y hasta indulgente.

\- Esto no cambia nada – advirtió, gritando para hacerse escuchar -. Derríbala tan pronto como tengas oportunidad, ¿me oíste?

\- Ah, eh, pero… - balbuceó el chico, dudoso -. Es una chica… Y si le aviento una bludger con mi fuerza de siempre, podría quebrarla en dos.

\- ¡Pues quiébrala en dos, maldita sea!

 _Endemoniada Amy Vane_ , pensó mientras admiraba y temía la jugada estratégica de su rival. De seguro ambas chicas habían hablado… Marlene le había contado que se había dado el lote con Sirius en la fiesta de vacaciones de Pascua, y a ella de inmediato se le debió ocurrir la idea de ponerla como buscadora para evitar, justamente, que Sirius bateara en su contra. El buscador era esencial para Ravenclaw en este caso. El equipo necesitaba terminar el partido antes de que Gryffindor pudiera marcar diez tantos.

\- ¡Capitanes, dense la mano! – pidió Madame Hooch.

James y Amy se acercaron el uno al otro al centro de la cancha. Ella lo miraba tan amenazante que consiguió hacer que se arrepintiera por haberla besado y no haberla llamado luego. Además, le estrujó la mano de tal forma que casi le dolieron sus dedos, pero no le dio la satisfacción de mostrarle su incomodidad, manteniendo una sonrisa llena de confianza fingida.

\- ¡Quiero un juego limpio! ¡Tres…! ¡Dos…! ¡Uno...!

Sonó el silbato y las escobas salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones de forma prácticamente automática y a gran velocidad, provocando una exclamación de impresión de parte de la audiencia. Era un día excelente, soleado y cálido, aunque ese clima cómodo también traía algunas desventajas: Una pequeña brisa desviaría ligeramente las escobas y sus direcciones, y quizás el brillo del sol reflejaría con facilidad la Snitch dorada.

James volaba buscando una buena oportunidad para tomar la Quaffle. No tenía tiempo de dedicarse a verificar y aconsejar a sus compañeros sobre cómo jugar, así que decidió que confiaría ciegamente en ellos mientras ponía oído a la comentarista, y se preocupaba de superar sus propias estadísticas.

 _Diez tantos. Solo diez tantos,_ se recordó.

\- Ravenclaw tiene la Quaffle. Abelson se posiciona junto a Vane. Abelson y Vane realizan una maravillosa trenza en el aire, traspasándose la pelota mientras burlan a los tres cazadores de Gryffindor. – Escuchó, aun siendo parte de aquel grupo de cazadores, intentando no sentirse irritado ante el comentario -. ¡Sin duda esta temporada de Ravenclaw ha sido histórica! Están a punto de convertirse en ganadores de la copa con una diferencia de 250 puntos.

Se desvió a toda velocidad y se metió como un tercero en aquella trenza, intentando atrapar la Quaffle mientras ellas se daban pases, pero no resultó. Vane se dio cuenta y se dirigió sola ante un arco, y anotó el primer tanto del partido. Lo vio con desesperación mientras escuchaba el atronador rugido de la multitud, que incluso sepultó la voz de la comentarista deportiva, Olivia, que intentaba alzar la voz para hacerse notar por sobre el ruido ambiental.

\- Diez a cero y Ravenclaw vuelve a estar en posición de la Quaffle…

 _No más,_ pensó mientras le arrancaba el balón a Vane intentando no perder la concentración. Giró su escoba con elegancia para empatar el partido rápidamente y partió como una bala hacia los aros del área rival. El lado del estadio en donde se encontraba Gryffindor comenzó a temblar mientras cientos de alumnos se ponían de pie y vitoreaban a su capitán para que este lograra su cometido. Alentaban con ansias e histeria mientras James alcanzaba una velocidad impactante aun para su escoba de última generación.

\- ¡Un poco más rápido y Potter superará la velocidad del sonido! ¡Y anota! – la audiencia se volvió loca, nuevamente apagando su voz -. Diez a diez, tan solo unos 3 minutos de juego y el partido comienza apretado.

El ambiente estaba hirviendo y casi se podía sentir la electricidad en el aire. En cualquier otro momento, todo el mundo apostaría por una victoria fácil y rápida de Ravenclaw. Pero se notaba que todo el equipo de Gryffindor estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas dar vuelta ese resultado, y que al menos estaría reñido hasta el último minuto.

Sirius amenazó con el bate al bateador del equipo contrario, creyendo que pasaba desapercibido, pero Griezman tenía ojo de halcón.

\- Cuidado con lo que haces, Black, por una jugada similar contra tu hermanito te expulsaron el año pasado – advirtió la comentarista -. Sherwood desvía una Bludger hacia Hamblin y rompe la formación en forma de V de Ravenclaw. ¡Qué lástima! Llevaban perfecta velocidad hacia los aros.

Entonces comenzó el juego sucio. James se había equivocado, pecando de ególatra como siempre. Amy no había pedido a sus bateadores que se concentraran en él a modo de venganza, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba siendo ignorado olímpicamente por todo el equipo rival y los bateadores desviaban toda su furia contra el guardián, Basil.

\- Lehrer y Wiggins revientan ambas Bludgers y, ¡cuidado…! Uff, eso ha estado cerca, Basil. Pero si yo fuera tú, no podría jugar con calma después de ese ataque deliberado en mi contra.

James le dedicó una mirada apremiante a Sirius y a Sherwood para que estos hicieran su parte con McKinnon, pero sin desconcentrarse más de sus propios quehaceres, volvió a arremeter contra sus rivales.

\- Vane lleva la Quaffle. Hucknall y Potter se le posicionan a cada lado. Hucknall golpea la Quaffle de las manos de su oponente, pero cae al vacío… ¡Vaya, qué agilidad de Potter! ¡Ha pateado la Quaffle en el aire directo a las manos de Myles! ¡¿Han visto eso?! Me pregunto si Rita Skeeter lo habrá visto.

Gryffindor gritaba eufórico ante la impresionante jugada de James, a quien no llamaban uno de los mejores jugadores vistos en la historia de Hogwarts por nada. Olivia Griezman se tomaba un pequeño momento para anunciar que aquella tarde los acompañaba la reportera Rita Skeeter, de la revista Corazón de Brujas y diario El Profeta, pero todos la ignoraban mientras comenzaba a ser entonada la canción especial que habían creado para James.

Myles metió un tanto y la canción se mezcló con gritos generales del público.

\- ¡Veinte a diez! ¡Gryffindor solo necesita otros 90 puntos para ganar este juego! – comentó la Slytherin con una risita cizañera, siendo abucheada por Gryffindor y celebrada por Ravenclaw.

Entonces, James, Amanda y Hanna, que habían agarrado confianza tras la jugada anterior, comenzaron a hacer peripecias espectaculares, provocando una emoción desmedida en la audiencia y metiendo tres tantos más. La cuenta subió a cincuenta puntos por sobre diez puntos, y tanto en el equipo de Ravenclaw como en las graderías los alumnos, empezaron a considerar que la Copa de Quidditch ya no estaba tan asegurada en sus manos.

\- De seguro Vane no se esperaba nada de esto cuando despertó esta mañana: ¡Gryffindor los está haciendo pedazos! Eso pasa cuando eres un ingrato y cambias a tu buscador de toda la vida por… ¡Oh, esperen! ¡Basil ha caído! ¡Repito, Basil ha caído!

James, que iba volando hacia el otro lado del campo de Quidditch, se giró tras escuchar el comentario y el murmulló de expectación en el público, para ver con horror como su guardián iba directo hacia el suelo, inconsciente, y a gran velocidad. Esperando que no se lastimara en la caída, no pudo evitar preocuparse por los tres aros que ahora quedaban desprotegidos…

\- ¡No una, sino las dos Bludgers! – gritaba la comentarista más emocionada de lo que resultaba moralmente esperable -. La obvia estrategia de Ravenclaw ha funcionado. Los bateadores han dejado a Gryffindor más vulnerable que nunca.

La casa color escarlata y dorado abucheaba para hacer notar su descontento. Madame Hooch pitó el silbato y el juego se detuvo momentáneamente para que se llevaran a Basil a la enfermería, habiendo ella detenido la vertiginosa caída con un hechizo sencillo. James aprovechó aquella pausa para encontrar la mirada de Amy, quien le sonrió triunfal mientras Gryffindor perdía a su guardián.

\- Se retoma el juego – prosiguió Olivia, minutos después -. Gryffindor está en posesión de la Quaffle. McKinnon busca y busca la Snitch, pero no la encuentra. Supongo que eso ocurre cuando no tienes experiencia alguna en el equipo. – Ravenclaw gritó en desaprobación ante el comentario mientras James, concentrado en el juego, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Siempre le había encantado la forma provocativa que tenía la chica para comentar el partido -. Rowland ni siquiera lo está intentando, pues, como ya saben, Gryffindor necesita igualar la cosa antes de que el partido… ¡Oh, oh! ¡Miren eso!

James se giró estrepitosamente para mirar qué era lo que ocurría. Amenazante, Vane iba a toda velocidad hacia los tres aros que se encontraban completamente descubiertos, sin ninguna posibilidad de…

\- ¡Vane va a encestar…! ¡Guau! – gritó la chica, siendo seguida por los gritos del público -. ¡Magnífico! - El público enloqueció por completo, pero no el del lado de Ravenclaw, sino el de Gryffindor. James todavía no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, pero no era el único… -: ¡Black ha desviado la Quaffle a centímetros del aro lanzándole una Bludger! – gritaba Olivia. Parecía que hasta ella estaba emocionada -. ¡Qué terrible día para ser de Ravenclaw!

Ahora la multitud gritaba por Sirius y alentaba al equipo con una esperanza renovada. James no podía creer la espectacular jugada de su mejor amigo. Gracias a eso, la experticia de todos sus jugadores y siendo sincero, un partido lleno de milagros, todavía mantenían la ventaja, a pesar de tener uno menos… Pero quedaban seis tantos por hacer, así que se puso a ello.

\- Myles tiene la Quaffle. Teniendo los aros descubiertos, algo me dice que Gryffindor no dejará que la pelota caiga en las manos del rival. Se acerca a los aros y… ¡Ah, qué lástima! O'Neill la ha golpeado fuera… ¡Pero, esperen! ¡Hucknall la recupera… y encesta! ¡Pero qué increíble!

Hasta la profesora McGonagall estaba de pie, gritando emocionada, al borde de su palco alto entre los demás profesores y directivos. Y, ¿Rita Skeeter? Parecía que se había arrepentido con creces de estar ahí. Había querido cubrir el partido pensando que vería a Sirius y a sus amigos fracasar, pero lejos de aquello y odiando la idea, tendría que escribir sobre las magníficas jugadas del equipo de Gryffindor.

\- Sesenta a diez. Creo que sería bueno si le hacen un examen de dopaje a los de Gryffindor cuando finalice el partido… Tanta excelencia no puede ser natural. O una prueba a los de Ravenclaw, para ver si les pusieron somníferos a su jugo esta mañana.

El juego prosiguió a ese ritmo, logrando James, Amanda y Hanna meter un tanto cada uno, hasta que finalmente perdieron la Quaffle en manos de uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw por un error debido al exceso de confianza. Los rivales sabían que tenían una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar, y marcaron dos veces.

\- Gryffindor necesita cien puntos completos antes de atrapar la Snitch si quieren la copa – recordó Olivia -. Ravenclaw, en cambio, solo necesita atrapar la Snitch pero parece que nadie le avisó eso a McKinnon, así que pónganse cómodos porque este va a ser un partido _muy_ largo.

Sin duda lo sería. Una hora después, el marcador iba en ciento treinta puntos a cuarenta, y James y sus jugadores no querían más guerra. Era el partido más largo que habían jugado en su vida. Madame Hooch sonó el silbato para dar un tiempo de descanso, en el que ambos equipos fueron a sus camarines a discutir estrategias. James le pidió a su buscadora que se convirtiera en Guardián hasta que mejorara la situación, y urgió a sus bateadores a derribar a McKinnon una vez más, pero se encontró con muchas trancas por parte de Sirius.

\- ¡Ya termínala con eso, Sirius! – gritó una vez que los demás se habían marchado nuevamente hacia la cancha.

\- Ya te dije que me da miedo golpearla tan fuerte.

\- Yo te voy a golpear fuerte a ti si sigues con esto.

\- ¡Más encima Griezman se ha burlado de ella todo el partido!

\- ¡Y qué demonios me importa! ¡Yo quiero la maldita copa!

\- Pero—.

\- ¡No se hable más del asunto!

Saliendo nuevamente a la luz del día, ligeramente encandilado y recibiendo la brisa primaveral, James puso toda su fe en Sherwood, pues Sirius había decidido convertirse en una cría sentimental de nuevo y no seguir sus órdenes. Esperó a que Madame Hooch volviera a hacer sonar el silbato y…

\- ¡Retomamos el partido más largo que se ha visto en años! Ravenclaw tiene la Quaffle. Abelson va directo a encestar y… ¡Rowland ha atajado! Síp, han oído bien. La buscadora de Gryffindor ha tomado el lugar del guardián. Me pregunto cómo no se le ocurrió antes.

James estaba en posesión de la Quaffle ahora. Intentando esquivar a Vane, se la lanzó a Hucknall, quien luego se la devolvió con un pase rápido y James encestó. Ahora solo quedaban diez puntos… ¡Nada más diez puntos! Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse feliz al respecto, escuchó algo que lo dejó horrorizado.

\- ¡McKinnon va como una bala, ha visto la Snitch! – gritó Olivia, siendo seguida por una oleada de murmullos y gritos expectantes del público -. Marlene está estirando la mano… Ya casi la tiene… ¡NOOOO!

El alboroto que se armó fue espectacular. La mitad gritaba de felicidad y los otros querían entrar al campo de juego y armar un motín, pues Sirius había ido contra sus propios valores y le había dado a Marlene justo en su torso con una bludger. Incluso Rita Skeeter se había puesto de pie y se asomaba desde el palco para mirar mejor, mientras tomaba notas y fingía escaso interés por lo que ocurría.

\- Black ha bateado contra McKinnon en el momento preciso. En estos momentos entra Madame Pomfrey a verificar que esté bien. No les voy a mentir, comienzo a preguntarme si este partido va a terminar algún día.

Ravenclaw no se aburría de abuchear a Sirius por lo que había hecho. La casa azul y plateada había saboreado el triunfo, y entonces la Bludger había golpeado a Marlene McKinnon tan fuerte que la había sacado volando de su escoba y había destrozado las ilusiones de todos. Además, la bella e inteligente chica era una de las favoritas de todo el alumnado, así que su atacante no era precisamente popular en ese momento…

\- Yo no sé si Black podrá dormir con su consciencia tranquila esta noche, pero Madame Hooch acaba de decir que la jugada fue perfectamente válida. ¡Lo siento, Ravenclaw! Sigan soñando con un penalti.

James compartió breves miradas con todos sus compañeros de equipo. Si Rowland atrapaba la Snitch en un momento como ese, Ravenclaw ganaría solo por la diferencia de partidos ganados. Si Gryffindor quería la copa, había solo una cosa más por hacer: Marcar el último tanto.

\- Madame Hooch tira la Quaffle al aire… ¡Potter la agarra! – el público ya ni siquiera esperaba una jugada emocionante para dar rienda suelta a sus gritos emocionados -. Se acerca al aro… Va a encestar… ¡Oops, no! ¡Se la ha pasado a Myles! ¡Y Myles la encesta! ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Potter no se ha comido el balón como siempre…

Rowland salió a toda velocidad de los aros en busca de la Snitch para terminar el infartante partido mientras Ravenclaw buscaba por todos los medios volver a encestar, y Gryffindor protegía los tres aros como podía. El público gritaba, excitado, y parecía que desde un comienzo, había simplemente algo en el aire que indicaba que Gryffindor se había levantado con el pie correcto aquella mañana…

Tras unos quince minutos, en medio de un ensordecedor griterío, Rowland finalmente consiguió atrapar la Snitch, y la levantaba orgullosa mientras sobrevolaba el campo.

\- Impresionante – dijo la comentarista mientras se dejaba caer en su butaca -. ¡Un partido impresionante! ¡Contra todo pronóstico Gryffindor se lleva la Copa de Quidditch del 76!

El rugido de la multitud se mantenía ensordecedor mientras el equipo de rojo se abrazaba con euforia en el centro del campo de juego. Abrazos tan impetuosos y enérgicos que nadie entendía lo que ocurría, y de pronto la casa entera estaba en el campo, sobre el césped, felicitándolos y vitoreando.

Ya que era su último año, y una parte principal en el resultado del juego, Rowland fue alzada en el aire por su equipo, mientras un tumulto de gente le aplaudía y celebraba. Luego, el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore hacía su entrada junto a Madame Hooch, cargando la Copa de Quidditch.

Como capitán del equipo, James la recibió mientras les daba las gracias a ambos profesores con una leve reverencia, y luego se la entregó a Rowland para que ella, que ya se encontraba en los hombros de su equipo, la levantara en el aire, siendo aclamada. Y de alguna forma, en medio de ese caos total, el grupo de más de setenta personas avanzó y llevó a su equipo ganador de regreso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, entre cánticos y aplausos, en donde se desató una celebración sin igual.


	29. TIMO

**29  
T.I.M.O.**

Horas más tarde, la celebración en la Sala Común de Gryffindor no presentaba indicios de terminar prontamente, siendo proporcionalmente escandalosa a la victoria que había logrado el equipo de Quidditch. La copa, que aún no era llevada al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, reposaba por sobre la chimenea de piedra ligeramente en lo alto, para que todos los alumnos pudieran verla.

Todo el equipo gozaba de popularidad extrema. Sin embargo, James vivía su minuto más célebre, pues parecía que desde primero a séptimo, todos los grupos de alumnos querían rodearlo y hablar con él. Lamentablemente parecía que éste ya estaba demasiado borracho como para mantener una conversación coherente con cualquier persona, y simplemente intentaba terminar aquella noche de diversión con algo de dignidad.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció en su bata de noche, exaltada, gritando "¡No hay derecho!" y pidiendo a todos que volvieran a sus habitaciones. La mayoría hizo caso sin chistar demasiado, algunos tardando más que otros, apropósito para alargar el momento, pero nadie desobedeciendo deliberadamente a las órdenes de la jefa de la casa.

Remus y Lily, que charlaban junto a los prefectos de sexto año, vieron a James aproximándose hacia ellos con mucha dificultad, una sonrisa bonachona y los ojos casi cerrados.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Potter? – atajó Lily, rogando interiormente porque no se tratara de un futuro intento de galantería por parte del alumno.

\- Evans – replicó con solemnidad y arrastrando las palabras -. Hablemos a solas. Es muy, _muy_ importante que lo hagamos.

\- No. Creo que necesitas dormir, y ahora – le aconsejó la chica.

El moreno de gafas le dio una larga mirada en la que pareció reflexionar sobre su vida entera. Remus pensó que iba a soltar uno de aquellos grandiosos discursos que daba de vez en cuando, pero en vez de eso, vio que su amigo asintió en su lugar, y luego fue decididamente hasta el sillón, en donde se dejó caer y se durmió.

\- Parece que has encontrado la forma de volverlo obediente – comentó la prefecta de sexto, de apellido Irving -. Emborracharlo.

A la mañana siguiente, un deshidratado y adolorido James despertaba deseando no haber bebido tanto la noche anterior, y sintiéndose ligeramente fóbico hacia la luz que ya se colaba por las ventanas. Debían ser las ocho o algo por el estilo, pero no había nadie despierto por tratarse del fin de semana.

\- ¡Hola! – gritó Remus, que llegaba por su espalda asustándolo.

Tras el sobresalto inicial, el grito (que fue apropósito) hizo que su cabeza retumbara de dolor. El licántropo estaba despierto y ya vestido, pese a que era sábado muy temprano por la mañana. Le ofreció una taza de café, como si le leyera la mente, y se sentó junto a él.

\- Habla despacio… - pidió mientras recibía la taza.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

\- Lo último que recuerdo es haber alzado mi vaso para hacer un brindis por mí mismo con un grupo de chicos de tercero, y haberlo tomado de una sola sentada.

\- Le dijiste a Lily que necesitabas hablarle de algo _muy_ importante.

\- ¡No! – replicó preocupado -. ¿Qué le dije?

\- Nada, por suerte. Te mandó a dormir, y obedientemente te dejaste caer aquí.

\- Ah, genial… Genial… - dijo, más relajado -. Se supone que todavía estoy enojado con ella…

\- ¿Se supone? – preguntó divertido.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

Por supuesto que no estaba enojado con ella de verdad. La estúpida discusión que habían tenido ya había sido hacía tiempo, y mientras más lo pensaba, más cuenta se daba de que lo que debió hacer, fue pedirle perdón de inmediato. Pero en vez de eso, se comportó como un tonto y ella terminó en los brazos de Dave Stahl.

Y eso sí lo enojaba un poco. Pero más consigo mismo que con ella…

\- Tengo que hacer las paces con ella, lo sé… - reconoció después de que su amigo no cambiaba la mirada sugerente.

\- Eso. Muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde están Peter y Sirius?

\- Peter duerme. Sobre Sirius…

Tras una pausa teatral y planificada, buscó el doblado pergamino del Mapa del Merodeador en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y tras darle la orden de revelar a todos los que estaban en el castillo, le mostró que su amigo se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en la enfermería, junto a Marlene McKinnon.

El chico se había despertado temprano para ir a primera hora a ver a la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. Tal y como había vaticinado Olivia Griezman durante el partido, se había sentido bastante culpable de haberla derribado de su escoba y de no ser porque estaba casi tan borracho como James, probablemente no habría podido dormir tranquilo. Así que, unos veinticinco minutos antes, se encontraba frente a Madame Pomfrey.

\- ¡Sirius, querido! – dijo la mujer con amabilidad, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa -. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Tú y tus amigos han dejado de hacer travesuras?

\- Hacemos otro tipo de travesuras ahora.

\- Hasta Remus ha dejado de visitarme – continuó algo pensativa -. Me ha extrañado bastante que ya no venga una vez al mes.

\- Está haciendo un esfuerzo por ir a clases a la mañana siguiente – le contó en un susurro, por si había alguien con la oreja parada dentro de la enfermería -. Ya sabe, para no dar pie a los rumores…

\- ¡Ah, ya veo! Bueno, Sirius, dime. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- ¿Está bien Paul?

No le interesaba demasiado, a decir verdad, pero por buena educación y cortesía sentía que tenía que preguntar por el guardián de su equipo y compañero de casa.

\- Será dado de alta esta tarde, cariño. ¿Quieres hablar con él? Está dormido aún, pero podría despertarlo.

\- ¡No! – se apresuró a decir -. No será necesario. Estem… ¿Y Marlene, qué tal está?

\- Ah, ahora entiendo. - Madame Pomfrey pareció entender que la visita tan temprana de Sirius era por aquella chica, y le lanzó una mirada algo picarona -. ¿Quieres pasar a verla? Está tomando desayuno.

\- Yo… Está bien. Supongo.

El muchacho siguió a la enfermera hacia dentro, y tras pasar unas cuantas camillas, todas vacías a excepción de la que ocupaba Basil, llegó a donde se encontraba Marlene McKinnon. La chica, que estaba tomando zumo de naranja y comiendo unas tostadas con avocado, pareció avergonzarse un montón cuando lo vio allí, sorprendida y a la vez algo abochornada por ser vista luciendo pálida y enfermiza…

\- Cariño, tienes visita.

Tras anunciar lo obvio, volvió a mirar a Sirius con una sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo y se fue nuevamente hacia su escritorio junto a la puerta.

\- Hola.

\- Hola – respondió Marlene acomplejada y confundida. A ratos hasta parecía que quería mirar hacia otro lado para que Sirius no la viera recién despertada -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería saber cómo estabas después de que—.

\- ¿Me tiraste de la escoba? – completó por él. Recuperó un poco de dignidad y altanería -. Estoy bien, gracias. Nada más estaré dos días aquí, encerrada y aburrida.

\- Lo siento. Es que yo—.

\- Dime, Sirius Black – interrumpió -. ¿Acostumbras a besar chicas y luego quebrarles una costilla?

\- ¡¿Una costilla?! – preguntó, sorprendido. Se sintió aún más culpable tras saber eso y no pudo hacer más que balbucear un intento de disculpa -. Lo siento tanto… Es que… No ha sido personal… Yo nada más estaba…

\- Lo sé – dijo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa -. Te estoy tomando el pelo. Por supuesto que sé que no ha sido apropósito ni personal. Sé cómo funciona el Quidditch, aunque no se haya notado con mi forma de jugar…

Bajó la mirada con decepción y a Sirius se le enterneció aquella cosa llamada corazón que él creía no tener.

\- ¡Sí se notó!

\- No es necesario que me mientas. Sé muy bien que jugué un partido terrible.

\- Bueno, sí.

\- ¿"Bueno, sí"? – preguntó haciéndose la ofendida y a la vez, riendo -. ¿No tendrías que haber insistido que sea un poco para no hacerme sentir tan mal?

\- Mira. Eres hermosa, simpática, muy inteligente y además, puedo comprobar de primera fuente que bailas y besas bien – respondió, saliendo del paso de forma olímpica -. No creo que sea tan terrible si admitimos que al menos el Quidditch no es lo tuyo.

Parecía que Marlene se debatía entre reír, lanzar un bufido ante el empalagoso cumplido, o sonrojarse por completo y desviar su mirada. Pero finalmente optó por indicarle la silla junto a su cama, y preguntarle si quería sentarse para continuar conversando. Cosa rara, pensó Sirius, considerando que en la fiesta ella parecía no querer relacionarse demasiado con él.

\- Te traje esto – dijo sacando una caja de bombones de su bolso, una vez que ya había tomado asiento -. Para pedir perdón. Espero que te gusten.

Ahora él había sido quien se había sonrojado por completo y desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, pero ella le sonrió intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, y a la vez, bastante halagada de que el chico hubiese tenido ese detalle con ella. Era la primera vez que le regalaba chocolates a alguien, pero no significaba nada romántico. Realmente era una forma de pedir perdón…

\- Tantas molestias…

\- ¡Es que yo no quería batear contra ti, pero James me lo pidió! – se sinceró –. Estuviste a segundos de atrapar la Snitch y ganar la copa para Ravenclaw… Pero en vez de eso estás aquí con una costilla rota.

\- Sí, Sirius. Saboreé la victoria – reconoció -. Pero ya está. Madame Hooch dijo que había sido una jugada perfectamente válida, y aunque mi casa entera dice que fue una injusticia, yo también creo que fue válida.

\- Bien. Me alegro que pienses eso. - Intentó ahuyentar un escarabajo que volaba muy cerca de su cara y lo molestaba -. ¡Maldita sea!

Correteó al bichito hacia la ventana y la cerró, asegurándose de que no volviera a entrar, y luego empezó a considerar que ya era hora de retirarse del lugar antes de que toda la conversación se volviera pesada e incómoda. Se despidió, y pareció notar en la expresión de ella que no quería que la dejara sola. No podía culparla, debía estar en extremo aburrida. Así que, sin pensarlo se comprometió tontamente a volver a visitarla.

\- ¿Eres tonto, o te haces? – preguntó James, horas más tarde cuando su amigo les contó.

\- ¡Es mi culpa que esté ahí! – se defendió rápidamente.

\- Esto es como lo mío con Vane, Padfoot. Te dicen que no quieren nada contigo, y luego cuando uno hace algo bueno por ellas, se enamoran de ti.

\- No será así. Marlene se avergüenza de haberse besado conmigo.

\- Y Vane me decía que jamás podría estar con un "burgués" – le recordó.

\- Bueno, supongo que… No iré, entonces – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero es Marlene McKinnon – se metió Peter.

Una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, además de inteligente. Su renombrada familia, de sangre pura, sacaba magos y brujas de renombre y parecía que Marlene no iba a ser la excepción. Todos creían que sería nombrada como Delegada al año siguiente, y que luego haría una carrera notable en el Ministerio de la Magia, tal y como lo habían hecho sus tres hermanos antes. Todos aurores.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que sea Marlene McKinnon? Este todavía ama a la veela – se burló el de gafas.

\- No la amo – se quejó con una mueca, como si le tuviera asco a la palabra "amor".

\- Todavía creo que deberías haberle escrito a esa chica – opinó Remus, por primera vez -. Quizás si no hubieses estado tan reticente a hacerlo, ahora serían buenos amigos.

\- Le faltaron cojones para hacerlo – volvió a picotearlo James.

\- ¡Sí le escribí! ¿De acuerdo? – replicó molesto -. Le escribí dos veces, de hecho, pero ya ven como nunca me llegó una respuesta así que les agradecería que dejaran de hablar de eso, o de ella – luego miró a Remus -. Nunca debí haber seguido tu estúpido consejo. Lo único que hice fue ponerme en ridículo. Apuesto que ella recibió mis cartas y se rio de mí por ser tan estúpido y tratar de tener un amiguita por correspondencia – y luego, una mirada a James -. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes razón. Las chicas son raras y malas, y no importan de donde vengan. No importa si son unas locas clasistas como mi madre o medio veelas como Alex. Ni siquiera importa si vienen de una maldita familia de muggles, porque hasta Mary McDonald resultó ser una mierda. Así que ya está decidido: ¡No pienso ir a ver a McKinnon!

Y tras terminar de soltar todo lo que había pensado y acumulado silenciosamente en el último tiempo, salió como un huracán de la pieza, molesto y avergonzado por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable respecto a sus sentimientos, dejando a sus otros tres amigos desconcertados y sintiéndose algo culpables por haberlo presionado con el tema.

La euforia que sentía Gryffindor había durado unos cuantos días. Los alumnos se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué jugada había sido mejor, o cuál había sido más decisiva para ganar la copa. Finalmente, todos reconocían que aunque no se pusieran de acuerdo, una suma de factores y la grandeza de absolutamente todos sus jugadores había contribuido a la hazaña.

Ravenclaw, por su parte, continuaba insistiendo que la bateada de Sirius en contra Marlene había sido una falta. Lo único que provocaba era que James, más enaltecido y egocéntrico que nunca, terminara discutiendo y peleando con los alumnos, y restregándole en la cara que eran unos malos perdedores.

Sus actitudes desagradables habían regresado ahora que su popularidad había alcanzado nuevos niveles. Además, tras recibir el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio, creía que toda la amenaza de que iba a ser expulsado había pasado a un segundo plano. Si es que querían castigarlo de nuevo por algo, era más probable que ese castigo fuera que le quitaran el premio y no la expulsión. Así que ahora podía vengarse de Snape…

Pero llegó junio, y con ello, las dos semanas más estresantes para los de quinto y séptimo año en Hogwarts. La semana en la que llegarían los examinadores del Ministerio para evaluarlos para sus T.I.M.O. y E.X.T.A.S.I.S, y se comenzarían a llevar a cabo los exámenes que definirían sus futuros y carreras profesionales.

Los profesores, tan nerviosos como los alumnos, repasaban las materias más obvias sin cesar durante sus clases, tras haber suspendido todos los deberes. La profesora McGonagall reunió a todo el quinto año en su despacho (que parecía estar más amplio que de costumbre gracias a algún encantamiento) para darles una charla y aconsejarlos, a la vez siendo bastante severa con los cuatro merodeadores.

\- Ustedes cuatro – pronunció con seriedad -. Esos utensilios que vendían el año pasado, ¿dónde están?

\- No tenemos pensado ocuparlos ni venderlos, profesora – replicó James, atajando sus preocupaciones.

\- ¡Nunca jamás los vi estudiando ni haciendo los deberes este año! El señor Pettigrew, algo… ¡Algo! Pero nada ni remotamente cercano a lo que yo esperaba de ustedes. Claro… Ustedes creen que se juegan nada más sus futuros, ¿verdad? – preguntó retóricamente. Sirius iba a empezar a contestarle -. Silencio, señor Black. ¡Pues no! Esto afecta la reputación de Hogwarts también. Y si les va mal en los T.I.M.O., el Ministerio podría pensar que se trata de un problema en el nivel de enseñanza de Hogwarts. ¡¿Es eso lo que quieren?!

\- No, profesora… - respondieron los cuatro de modo automático.

\- El señor Lupin es el único en el que yo puedo confiar. Al único que me topé en la biblioteca, leyendo, sacando los libros y las lecturas que les recomendé clase a clase. Incluso sacando libros mucho más avanzados que los que utilizamos en los siete años de clases.

James soltó una risita, pensando que la profesora McGonagall no estaría para nada contenta si supiera que el único motivo por el que Remus sacó tantos libros de encantamientos avanzados era para realizar el hechizo Homonculous y así encantar un mapa mágico para vigilar a Mulciber, pero también para garantizar la impunidad de sus próximas travesuras en el castillo…

\- ¿Le parece gracioso, señor Potter? ¿Acaso se cree que porque ganó la Copa de Quidditch y el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio puede prescindir de un buen resultado en los T.I.M.O.?

\- Por supuesto que no, profesora.

\- Muy bien – respondió, mirando por primera vez a las cinco alumnas que permanecían en silencio y se mostraban algo asustadas por la reprimenda que recibían sus compañeros de curso -. Los T.I.M.O. se dividen en dos semanas. Los exámenes teóricos se realizan por la mañana, mientras que los exámenes prácticos se realizan en la tarde. A excepción, claro está, de Astronomía, cuyo examen práctico se realiza por la noche.

Tras explicarles aquello, les entregó un pergamino a cada uno de sus nueve alumnos en donde se detallaba el horario y el orden de las asignaturas. El primero sería el examen teórico de Encantamientos, en donde incluso Peter se tenía algo de fe. Si los rumores eran ciertos, probablemente sería el más sencillo de todos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ya tuvieran el horario para la próxima semana hacía que toda la amenaza de los T.I.M.O. se volviera aún más real y latente, provocando que los alumnos cedieran al pánico colectivo.

Peter aprovechó bien los últimos días y ya no se juntó más con ellos, presa de la histeria que le provocaba la pasividad de sus amigos. Se unió al grupo de estudio de las chicas, Lily, Allie, Batsheda, Eliza y de Rowan, mientras Los Merodeadores continuaban como si nada pasara. Remus, intentando no decepcionar a la profesora McGonagall, cargaba el libro de Transformaciones e intentaba leerlo cada vez que tenía tiempo, pero finalmente se daba cuenta de que terminaba leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, sin avanzar, y lo dejaba.

El domingo por la tarde, llegó el grupo de examinadores del Ministerio y eso pareció alarmar más a los alumnos, que se dirigieron al vestíbulo para mirar mejor a ese grupo de magos y brujas mayores que le tomarían los exámenes prácticos. Con todo, James, Sirius y Remus no se molestaron en dejar de comer y llenar bien el estómago para la mañana siguiente.

\- ¡Hola! - Lily llegó sonriendo campante y tomó asiento junto a James, que se puso tieso de inmediato -. ¿Qué hacen? Estoy aburrida y los demás no dejan de hablar de los exámenes de mañana. Peter está muy histérico, ¿no?

Tomó una manzana verde de una bandeja plateada que había en la mesa y comenzó a masticarla con ganas.

\- ¿Tú no estás nerviosa, Evans? – preguntó Sirius, mirando entretenido a su amigo que seguía bastante incómodo.

\- Por supuesto, pero siempre he sido más del tipo que sabe cuándo no queda nada más por hacer, que de esos que siguen estudiando hasta el final – respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. En tercer año me puse la regla de que nunca dejaré de comer o dormir por un examen.

\- ¿Y tu novio? – preguntó James -. Últimamente no se te ve demasiado sin él.

\- Está molesto por la final… Y ya que hablamos del partido, me gustaría que me explicaran qué demonios ocurre entre ustedes y Rita Skeeter.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Remus.

\- Pues, miren esto – dijo sacando la última edición de la revista Corazón de Brujas, y ojeándola hasta llegar a la sección de deportes. Les mostró el titular, que decía "Gryffindor gana la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts bajo sospechosas circunstancias", y leyó -: _«¿Cómo se explica que una casa que está doscientos cincuenta puntos por sobre el rival pierda la Copa de Quidditch del año 76? Eso es lo que todo Hogwarts se pregunta en este instante. Tras increíbles jugadas y espectaculares peripecias del equipo de Ravenclaw, el equipo que tuvo una temporada histórica, perdió contra el muy mediocre rival, Gryffindor»_.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono.

\- _«Contra todo pronóstico, la casa escarlata (por cierto, la casa a la que asistió el director Dumbledore en su estadía como alumno) ganó con la sospechosa ayuda de la árbitro, Madame Hooch, quien desde un inicio favoreció a los perdedores sin cobrarle los penalti correspondientes»._

\- ¡Es basura! – volvió a reclamar el chico de gafas -. ¡¿Intentó decir que Gryffindor ganó por ser la casa de Dumbledore?!

\- Espera, espera, aquí viene la mejor parte – continuó Lily, esbozando una sonrisa -: _«Pero lo que vuelve esto aún más sospechoso es el repentino cambio del buscador habitual por McKinnon, y la hábil reportera Rita Skeeter encontró la razón: Nuestra oveja negra favorita, Sirius Black, está perdidamente enamorado de ella…»._

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – reclamó el más alto de los chicos, interrumpiendo la lectura de la colorina.

\- _«La capitana de Ravenclaw debió de pensar que eso mantendría desconcentrado a nuestro joven y violento bateador. Sin embargo, no contaba con que ella estaría por completo distraída del partido y que él privilegiaría la competencia por sobre su amorcito, agrediéndola en una polémica jugada que terminó por consolidar la victoria para Gryffindor pese al desastroso desempeño de todos sus jugadores, y en especial, de su capitán, James Potter, que sin hacer nada, no tuvo ningún problema de llevarse el crédito total de la victoria»_.

\- ¡Que sarta de mentiras! – gritó James, furioso, quitándole la revista de las manos a la pelirroja -. ¡¿Yo llevarme el crédito?! ¡¿YO?!

\- El artículo continúa desprestigiando la forma que tuvieron de jugar… Incluso señala que Sirius y Marlene podrían tener una relación romántica secreta y que Sirius fue a verla a la enfermería muy preocupado a la mañana siguiente y le llevó bombones de regalo – continuó Lily, con una expresión que demostraba que encontraba toda la situación graciosa.

\- ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de eso? – reflexionó el moreno de rulos, en voz alta -. No había nadie en la enfermería esa mañana… Y Paul—.

\- Espera. ¿Es verdad que le llevaste bombones? – preguntó riendo.

\- Claro que sí, pero porque le quería pedir perdón.

\- Y… ¿Le subiste el ánimo con cumplidos románticos diciéndole lo bien que besaba? – preguntó leyendo textualmente una línea del artículo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, aunque mentía… La pregunta era, ¿cómo Rita Skeeter había entrado a la enfermería? El único alumno que había en el lugar, aparte de Marlene, era Paul Basil. Pero no tenía sentido alguno que hubiese escuchado la conversación y le contara el chisme a la reportera. Basil era del equipo de Gryffindor. Jamás querría perjudicarlo a él, a James, a su propio equipo…

\- Quiero que me expliquen qué se traen con esa mujer – dijo perspicaz -. Porque primero dice que ustedes dos son pareja, y ahora esto. Parece estar intentando arruinarlos apropósito.

\- Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay… - comenzó a explicar Remus, pero fue detenido por la chica, que levantó una mano en el aire.

\- ¡Claro que no! Vi que justo antes del partido Sirius y esa horrible mujer estaban hablando en el vestíbulo, y no se veía como si discutieran el clima precisamente.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas un rato, como preguntándose si valía la pena contarle a Lily lo que había ocurrido con el diario El Profeta o no, pero finalmente Sirius terminó contándole que le había hecho un desaire en el Baile de Navidad y la había llamado "señora", motivo por el cual le había agarrado mala sangre a él y a cualquiera que se relacionara con él, como James o el equipo de Gryffindor.

Cuando volvieron al dormitorio y se reunieron con Peter, éste último estaba sudoroso y de un color verdoso, intentando prepararse una poción para dormir (sin muy buenos resultados).

\- Tengo un porro, por si quieres. Lo estaba reservando pero apuesto que duermes bien con eso – le ofreció James.

\- Gracias, pero preferiría que no – contestó receloso.

\- Relájate. Puedo apostar a que mañana preguntarán por el hechizo para animar. Flitwick le dio una y otra vuelta en clases… Además sería ilógico que no preguntaran por Colovaria y el hechizo estirador, y todos esos están muy por bajo nuestro nivel. Sobre la levitación, ni hablar.

\- Sí, sí, probablemente tengas razón… Buenas noches – dijo justo antes de descorrer las cortinas de su cama y desaparecer tras de ellas.

Los otros tres se miraron algo entretenidos por la preocupación del menor. ¿Era normal que no se sintieran nerviosos en lo absoluto antes de un examen tan importante?

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron, vistieron y desayunaron en medio de un clima anímico algo nervioso y ansioso por parte de los alumnos de quinto. Intentaron calmar a Peter para que sus nervios no le jugaran en contra durante del examen, justo cuando los llamó la profesora McGonagall para entrar al Gran Salón. La enorme habitación estaba llena de pupitres individuales, y los alumnos de las cuatro casas debían sentarse en ellos en orden alfabético, según su apellido, así que los cuatro se dieron una mirada a modo de despedida, y fueron a buscar su banco.

\- ¡Tienen exactamente una hora, desde ya! – anunció la profesora McGonagall dando vuelta un gran reloj de arena a vista de todos.

James, que finalmente comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso, leyó las primeras preguntas del examen urgido, y tras verificar que efectivamente se trataba de cosas muy básicas y bajo el nivel al que estaba acostumbrado, se relajó, desinflándose en su propio asiento. Se iba a sorprender demasiado si no aprobaba su examen con un «Excelente».

Una hora después, los cuatro se dirigían al árbol junto a la orilla del río para desperezarse bajo la agradable sombra que provocaba.

\- ¡Ha estado botado! – dijo Sirius.

\- La verdad es que sí… - corroboró Peter con algo de recelo.

Estaba claro que el chico se sentía ligeramente avergonzado de que toda la histeria y el nerviosismo que había sentido no hubiesen sido justificados, y ahora quedaba como un dramático frente a sus otros tres amigos. Pero ninguno de ellos se lo estaba sacando en cara, ni mucho menos, aliviados de comprobar que de seguro aprobarían el primer curso con un "Excelente", o "Supera las expectativas", cuanto menos.

Tras almorzar, volvieron a llamarlos para realizar la parte teórica del examen. Esta vez entraban de a pequeños grupos en el orden alfabético según sus apellidos. James, Remus y Peter observaron cómo Sirius y Lily entraban nuevamente al salón junto con un grupo de estudiantes (Entre los que se encontraba también, Avery de Slytherin y Batsheda).

Debido a esa dinámica incluso el de gafas tuvo que admitir que comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso. Quería que lo llamaran pronto, pero en vez de eso, vio a salir al primer grupo y vio entrar al segundo, en el que se encontraba Remus y Mulciber. Intentó cruzar una mirada con Sirius, para saber si le había ido bien… Incluso para saber alguna de las preguntas que le habían hecho. Pero uno de los examinadores prácticamente los escoltó hacia los terrenos del castillo para que no pudieran comunicarse con nadie.

Remus y Mulciber habían entrado lanzándose miradas de odio. Justo antes de atravesar el umbral, el de Slytherin le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas que le quedó doliendo por varios minutos, pero no le dio la satisfacción de mostrarse dolorido. Gracias a ese encuentro llegó hasta su examinadora sin pensar en el examen hasta que ya la tuvo en frente. Sacó su varita y comenzó su examen.

Afuera, Peter se desarmaba en su asiento, volviendo a sentir nerviosismo. James intentó calmarlo lo más que pudo, pero finalmente la puerta se abrió y el segundo grupo de alumnos salió. Remus iba cabizbajo, pero con una sonrisa algo brabucona estampada en la cara. Nuevamente el profesor Flitwick anunció: «Parcher, Pettigrew, Petrus, Potter, Prince, Rosier, Royer, Scott-Thomas, Skylard y Snape» _._

El rubio dio un salto junto a él y ambos se pusieron de pie ante el llamado. De camino hacia el Gran Salón, James le dio una zancadilla a Snape, que venía justo desde su derecha, y se enderezó para darse aires de grandeza a sí mismo antes de enfrentar al examinador. Era una táctica que le había enseñado su padre muchos años antes para darse confianza ante los momentos difíciles.

\- ¿James Potter? – preguntó la examinadora Marchbanks, jefa de la comisión, leyendo la lista de alumnos -. ¡Qué gusto tenerlo!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por favor, envíele muchos saludos a su padre cuando lo vea. Estaba seguro de que él no estaba implicado con ese ridículo asunto de los Maloney.

\- Ah, sí – respondió sonriendo -. En su nombre, señora Marchbanks.

Miró de reojo. Snape no había cruzado palabra con su examinador y parecía que al menos en cuanto a primeras impresiones, el hombre del Ministerio no estaba demasiado contento con su alumno. Pero dejó de preocuparse con él y procedió a concentrarse en su propio examen que consistía en diferentes pruebas.

\- No puedo creer lo sencillo que ha sido… - dijo Peter, que por fin lucía relajado -. ¡Tenías razón! ¡Levitar un huevo! ¡Qué estupidez!

\- A Mulciber le ha ido horrible – comentó Remus con una sonrisita -. Intentó provocarme con lo de Mary para que perdiera la concentración pero, al final soltó su huevo y se rompió justo sobre los zapatos de la examinadora. No estaba nada contenta, ¿saben? Sería un milagro si no lo reprueban.

\- Yo también me distraje un poco con mi examen – reconoció Sirius -. O sea, lo he hecho excelente, pero si hubieran visto el examen de Evans… Creo que si pudieran, le colocarían doble «Excelente» _._

Antes de que se oscureciera, los cuatro regresaron a la habitación a repasar un poco más, pues sabían que el examen de Transformaciones sería el más difícil de todos. Remus se enfrascó en la lectura de su libro y a ratos compartía algunos comentarios con Peter. James y Sirius, por su parte, no hicieron más que pasar el rato intentando adivinar qué cosas les podrían preguntar y fumando un cigarrillo.

El martes por la mañana se llevó a cabo el examen teórico de Transformación sin mayores cambios en relación al del día anterior. En la tarde, tras almorzar, hubo una nueva ronda de exámenes prácticos. Siendo animagos creyeron que probablemente no les traería grandes problemas transformar una que otra cosa en otra, y tuvieron razón. Parecía ser que los exámenes de la profesora McGonagall en un año normal eran mucho más exigentes que lo que el Ministerio esperaba. Incluso Peter estaba satisfecho con su desempeño.

Ya para el miércoles los cuatro habían perdido todo respeto por los exámenes. Botánica sin duda no podía ser más difícil que los dos anteriores, así que volvieron a bromear y a reír como si no estuvieran en medio de la semana más estresante de su año. A ratos crispaban los nervios de los demás compañeros de casa, y de otras casas.

El jueves se llevaría a cabo el examen que más anticipaban: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el ramo favorito de los cuatro. El profesor Flitwick tomó el examen teórico, en remplazo de su colega Adam Belby (que todavía no regresaba a Hogwarts desde el imprevisto con la Marca Tenebrosa), supervisando tranquilamente desde el pupitre, junto al enorme reloj de arena que era más alto que él.

James terminó bastante rápido así que se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor de tanto en tanto, y de forma prudente (no quería levantar sospechas infundadas sobre estar copiando). Entraba muchísima luz por las ventanas y la habitación entera estaba cálida. El brillo de la ventana que tenía más cerca le mostraba el polvillo y los ácaros que flotaban cerca de él.

Se giró y le sonrió arrogantemente a Sirius, quien le hizo una seña con sus pulgares. Se balanceaba tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer, e intentó no reír imaginándose una situación como aquella. Justo detrás de él, Columba Beaufort le estaba dando unas sugerentes miradas al moreno de rulos.

Finalmente terminó aburrido esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido. El reloj no se movía… El profesor Flitwick parecía más aburrido que él… Miró hacia atrás nuevamente, pero esta vez divisó a Lily. No estaba concentrada en su examen… De seguro también ya había terminado. Ella, sintiendo la mirada de alguien más sobre ella, giró su cabeza y lo vio. Moduló, sin decir nada, "Date vuelta, Potter". Le leyó los labios a la distancia, sonrió y obedeció.

El tiempo pasaba más lento aún… Comenzó a garabatear en la esquina de su pergamino un dibujo de una Snitch voladora… ¡Ah, pero si la andaba trayendo en su bolso justo ahora! No la había retirado desde la última vez que la había guardado ahí. Tras terminar su dibujo, el recuerdo de Lily diciéndole que se girara pasó fugaz e involuntariamente por su cabeza. Escribió sus iniciales, «L.E» y justo entonces el profesor anunciaba el término del examen _._

Se dirigieron hacia el lago riendo despreocupadamente de las preguntas del examen. No solo eran muy fáciles, sino que una en particular había llamado la atención de los cuatro: _"¿Cómo reconocer a un hombre lobo?"_. Remus bromeaba con ello, pero se veía bastante fatigado y pálido, justamente debido a la proximidad de la luna llena.

Se recostaron sobre el césped bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, teniendo una visión estratégica sobre los terrenos y el castillo, y especialmente el grupo de chicas de quinto mojando sus pies a orillas del lago… Sacó la Snitch dorada de su bolso y comenzó a atraparla mientras Remus volvía a sacar un libro…

Y entonces se desató el infierno.

James por fin había tenido la oportunidad que tanto había buscado de vengarse de Snape. No contento con hacerle daño, y aprovechando que _todo el mundo_ estaba viendo, decidió humillarlo públicamente con la ayuda de su buen amigo, Sirius, que también sintió un repentino deseo de vengarse por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás con la maldición Sectusempra. Así que lo levitaron de cabeza, cual examen de Encantamientos, y le bajaron los pantalones…

Ya era de noche y los cuatro estaban en la habitación cuando pudieron hablar bien de lo que había ocurrido… No fue necesario sacar el tema. Remus miraba a sus dos amigos con suficiente severidad para que ellos supieran de inmediato que se les había pasado la mano. No lo iban a admitir en público, claro, pero incluso antes de que pudieran reunirse, James había tenido esa incómoda sensación de intranquilidad que no lo abandonaba. Era molesto. Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos con Snape…

Y lo que era peor, con Lily.

\- De acuerdo – admitió, viendo la expresión de su amigo licántropo -. No tienes que mirarme así, Remus. Quizás… Probablemente me comporté como un pendejo. ¡Pero es que Quejicus…! ¡Es tan desagradable y yo…! Sabes que se las había llevado muy fácil después de que literalmente casi me mata el otro día.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no estás exagerando con eso de que casi te ha matado? – preguntó Remus, con suspicacia.

Él no estaba ahí cuando ocurrió todo, y no hubiese preguntado si no fuera porque tanto James como Sirius tenían una predisposición innata a la exageración y al dramatismo. Pero, parte ofendido y parte ansioso por demostrar que tenía razón, el moreno de gafas comenzó a sacarse la camisa de su uniforme y dejó a relucir unas lindas cicatrices con formas de cortes limpios en su torso, y luego se dio media vuelta para mostrarles las de su espalda.

\- Sí, claro… Exagerando… - murmuró con amargura, lanzando la camisa al suelo y buscando la de su pijama -. ¿No me crees cuando te digo que casi me desangro?

\- Pero la otra vez no las tenías y—.

\- Las tenía, pero estaban como neblinosas. Se han ido marcando más y más con el paso de los días. No sé si algún día se irán y no me importa… Probablemente va a ser bastante agradable cuando mi mamá se dé cuenta y se escandalice preguntándome qué demonios me ha ocurrido – comentó sombrío.

\- No entiendo por qué no le has dicho a la profesora McGonagall acerca de esto en primer lugar. Si el colegio se enterara—.

\- Sí. Eso es justamente lo que quiero, Remus. Andar acusando gente como un cobarde en vez de arreglármelas yo solito.

\- Bueno, es mejor que quedar como un idiota vil y cruel que se merece el infierno por humillar a un tipo sacándole los pantalones, mientras el otro pasa por una víctima que anda literalmente lanzando maldiciones oscuras.

\- Ya está hecho.

\- Además – apoyó el moreno de rulos -. Para variar nos andaba siguiendo. Creo que nos escuchó hablando de los hombres lobo tras el examen… ¡Al menos ahora lo pensará dos veces antes de seguirte, Moony!

\- Es cierto… Quiere joderte a ti, y yo no voy a dejar que eso suceda así como si nada. No, señor.

\- Lo agradezco – replicó el chico con cara de pocos amigos -. Pero hubiese querido que no lo hicieras… Ya no tiene que ver con que si se lo merecía o no. Has quedado como un patán frente a la escuela entera.

\- Lo reconozco… Y me avergüenza un poco… Sé que me comporté como un idiota, pero al menos ya no nos va a andar siguiendo y lo sabes.

\- Te ganaste su odio más profundo – dijo Peter, también algo afligido. Había sido quien más se había reído durante la situación misma, pero Remus tenía un punto importante… -. ¿Y si ahora te vuelve a lanzar esa estúpida maldición? ¿Y si te lanza algo peor?

\- Pues… Supongo que seré más inteligente que él esta vez, y buscaré una forma de hacer que no quede como una víctima.

\- También te ganaste el odio de Evans – le recordó Sirius.

\- ¡No me importa que Lily me odie! – replicó orgulloso, aunque no era verdad en lo más mínimo –. ¡Todo esto ha servido para que ella se dé cuenta de cómo es! ¡La llamó sangre sucia y se suponía que era su mejor amigo o algo así! ¡Sangre sucia! ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- No era problema tuyo, amigo.

\- ¡Algo bueno que salga de todo esto! ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo trata así a alguien? Es que me supera. De verdad… ¡Me indigna! Y además, ¿quién se cree que es? ¡Es un fanático de la raza pura y su padre es un muggle! ¡No tiene sentido!

\- Todos vamos a olvidarnos del asunto por ahora, ¿sí? – pidió el licántropo -. ¡Porque hasta yo me siento culpable por lo que ocurrió!

\- Pero si tú no hiciste nada—.

\- Exacto. No hice nada – dijo colocándose su pijama sintiéndose frustrado -. Pude haberlos detenido a ambos… Pude haber dicho algo, pude haber evitado que todo ese caos ocurriera y no hice _nada_.

\- ¿Soy el único al que no le importa? – preguntó Sirius, ya acostado sobre su cama -. ¡No sean cínicos! Si no hubiese visto todo el mundo, si Evans no hubiese estado ahí, ¿te sentirías tan culpable? No lo creo. Sabes que Quejicus se lo buscó.

\- Tiene razón… - corroboró Peter desde su cama.

\- Miren, lo mejor será que durmamos – terminó de decir James, algo hastiado del tema -. Mañana tenemos el examen de Estudios Muggles, y a ese iremos con nada más que la personalidad…

Esa misma noche Snape fue a la torre de Gryffindor y se plantó fuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda hasta que pudo hablar con algún alumno que fuera a buscar a Lily… Necesitaba pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho… Necesitaba hacerle saber que ella era su mejor amiga y que no quería dañarla, pero en ese momento estaba bajo demasiada presión por culpa de sus brabucones compañeros…

Tras varios minutos de espera, lo logró, y la pelirroja apareció tras el retrato usando su bata de dormir. Lucía furiosa, y cruzada de brazos escuchó todo lo que tuvo que decir, pero su respuesta lo dejó helado. Lily no quería seguir siendo su amiga por sus nuevas amistades y recientes intereses oscuros… Lily no podía perdonarlo porque no le creía. Le dijo que solo le pedía perdón porque era ella, pero con cualquier otra persona que tuviera ese estado de sangre, impuro, no sería igual… Y era cierto.

Así que su disculpa no sirvió de nada y amargado, regresó a las mazmorras, junto a sus compañeros y amigos de Slytherin, sabiendo que había perdido para siempre a la única persona que lo hacía feliz en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos se prepararon para dar sus exámenes de Runas Antiguas o de Estudios Muggles, según fuese su elección, y por la tarde el examen práctico. Siendo que los exámenes que se venían la semana siguiente eran igual de exigentes, la mayoría de los alumnos de quinto se mantuvo estudiando en la biblioteca o la sala común, pero Los Merodeadores se prepararon para una nueva transformación de Remus, la noche del sábado.

El domingo y sin ganas de nada, Remus se pasó el día acostado y con las cortinas de su cama cerradas, aprovechando que era domingo, para reponerse al máximo de su palidez post transformación. El único que le dio una repasada a Pociones fue Peter, mientras los otros dos se dedicaban a perder el tiempo de una u otra forma.

A Sirius recién se le había ocurrido pensar que pronto tendría que volver a su casa y llevarse la moto de la Sala de Menesteres… ¿O quizás era más seguro dejarla en Hogwarts hasta el año entrante? Si su madre o su padre le descubrían la moto, la harían pedacitos… Pero por otro lado, si se la llevaba podía usarla durante todo el verano para ir y venir…

James, en tanto, no dejaba de pensar en lo de Snape y la sensación constante de intranquilidad lo tenía francamente histérico. Por la noche, le costaba quedarse dormido pensando en ello, repitiendo el momento una y otra vez. ¿Era como Sirius decía? ¿Era un cínico? Si Lily no hubiese visto todo… ¿Estaría tan arrepentido?

Lo peor era que la pelirroja estaba tan furiosa con él como con Snape. No tenía idea, pues no hablaba con ella como para preguntarle, pero parecía ser que la chica no iba a dar pie atrás con eso de volver a ser amiga del chico de Slytherin. ¿Y él? Lily y él nunca se habían llevado bien antes, pero por lo menos podían hablar. Ahora, ni eso. La chica lo aborrecía… Era cosa de que lo viera para desviar su mirada o de lleno irse del lugar. Y sus esperanzas con ella… Ya no solo estaban muertas, sino que sepultadas.

Entonces vino la siguiente tanda de exámenes; Pociones el lunes, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el martes, Astronomía el miércoles, y Adivinación o Aritmancia el jueves, según fuera el caso, para finalizar el viernes con Historia de la Magia, que no tenía examen práctico por lo que se llevaba a cabo nada más en la tarde.

A juicio de Los Merodeadores, Pociones fue un examen bastante extraño, pasando de preguntas básicas que hasta niños de primero podrían resolver, a cosas tan difíciles que ni siquiera se habían molestado en intentar responderlas… Y, por otra parte, ya que jamás habían prestado demasiada atención en Historia de la Magia, ninguno de los cuatro se tenía demasiada fe y estarían muy sorprendidos si alcanzaban a sacar un «Aceptable» _._

\- Es una lástima que solo quede una semana de clases, ¿verdad? – preguntó Peter mirando los verdes terrenos desde la ventana de la Sala Común.

\- Ni lo menciones, que me empieza a venir depresión… - comentó Sirius.

Hablaba en serio. La expectativa de volver al Grimmauld Place con su adorable familia y el aún más adorable elfo doméstico no le provocaba alegría en lo absoluto… Y todavía no había podido decidir qué hacer con su motocicleta. Sin duda estaría más a salvo en Hogwarts… ¡Pero claro, la idea también era usarla! Aunque, por otro lado… No había conseguido volverla invisible, y eso significaba que solo podía utilizarla como una motocicleta común y corriente, sin volar.

\- Puedes irte a mi casa por todo el verano – dijo James. Todos ustedes pueden.

\- Uhm, me encantaría pero no lo sé…

Después de lo que Rita Skeeter le había dicho, no estaba seguro de que iba a poder salir ese verano…

\- ¡Hey, miren esto! – interrumpió Remus poniéndose de pie rápidamente y yendo hacia ellos.

Tenía el Mapa del Merodeador en sus manos y les mostró que los cinco Slytherin de quinto año, además de Flint e Icky de sexto año, y Regulus Black, de cuarto año, estaban reunidos en las mazmorras. Podía no significar nada, como también podía significar que estaban planeando algo… Especialmente considerando que no quedaba demasiado tiempo de clases.

\- Mejor vamos a darle un vistazo – sugirió James.

Sin embargo, mientras iban escaleras debajo de camino hacia las mazmorras, vieron que todos los alumnos estaban en actitudes sospechosas. Todos estaban en grupos, cuchicheando y susurrando por los rincones, con sus cabezas gachas. Todos tenían caras de pocos amigos, como si les hubiesen dado la noticia de que los exámenes de fin de año se repetirían o algo por el estilo.

Remus divisó a Lily y a Stahl, caminando de la mano por uno de los corredores del piso inferior, y les llamó para preguntarles qué ocurría.

\- ¿No se han enterado? – preguntó Stahl de manera sombría.

Entonces James se dio cuenta de que Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y comenzó a preocuparse enserio.

\- Es el profesor Belby – dijo la chica, con pesar -. Está… muerto.


	30. Cuatro menos uno

**30  
Cuatro menos uno.**

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Remus, sorprendido -. ¿Cómo que murió?

Los cuatro recibieron la noticia con mucho impacto y pesar, especialmente Remus a quien Belby le caía muy bien desde que había comenzado a escoltarlo hacia el Sauce Boxeador cada mes. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos era particularmente cercano al profesor, no había que serlo para lamentar su muerte. El simple hecho de ver a alguien constantemente, un adulto y autoridad que supone ser fuerte e intocable, y saber que ha muerto repentinamente fue suficiente para que los cuatro chicos se sintieran igual de devastados que la colorina y su acompañante.

\- El profesor Slughorn le contó a los prefectos de Slytherin y se corrió la voz, pero no hay mayor información al respecto. Supongo que para mañana se sabrá algo más – explicó Lily.

\- No es posible que haya muerto. Estaba sano. Lo asesinaron – comentó James con seguridad.

\- No todo es una conspiración, Potter – interrumpió Stahl con rudeza -. Lo más probable es que haya sido un accidente. O incluso una enfermedad agresiva. Tú intentas convertir cada suceso en una ocasión para ser un héroe, pero la vida real es bastante ordinaria, ¿sabes? – James iba a comenzar a responder, algo aturdido por lo inesperado del ataque, cuando el chico prosiguió -: ¿Vamos, Lily?

\- Claro – respondió algo contrariada. Parecía que no apoyaba lo que su novio acababa de decirle al chico, pero seguía tan enojada por lo de Snape que no iba a defenderlo tampoco.

Continuaron su patrullaje por el pasillo mientras los otros cuatro iban a los terrenos del castillo. Brillaba el sol y corría una brisa cálida. Era un maravilloso y caluroso día de finales de primavera, y el calamar incluso se había medio varado con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del lago, como si él también quisiera tomar algo de sol aquella mañana.

\- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Stahl? ¿Sigue molesto por la final de Quidditch?

\- No. Simplemente descubrió que no eres gay y que, de hecho, le has pedido una cita a su novia la semana pasada al frente de todo el colegio.

\- Ah, cierto.

Se había esforzado tanto por no rememorar la pelea que había tenido con Snape después del examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que había olvidado por completo que le había dicho a Lily que dejaría de molestar a Snape si ella aceptaba a salir con él… Y más había olvidado la parte en que alumnos de todo el colegio lo habían escuchado…

\- Vamos a volver al tema – los animó Sirius -. Lo de Belby está raro, ¿no? Primero, asesinan a su familia… Él se va a hacerse cargo de todo ese asunto, ¿y ahora está muerto? Stahl tiene que ser idiota para creer que realmente ha sido un accidente o una enfermedad.

\- Voldemort debió matarlo. Si nos sentamos a analizarlo… Belby era un experto en Artes Oscuras. Al aceptar el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts, estaba haciendo una declaración abierta de que estaba de lado de Dumbledore, ¿no?

\- Será conflictivo, entonces – continuó el licántropo -. Ningún profesor querrá aceptar este puesto de trabajo si sabe que podría ser la última cosa que haga… Pero a la vez, es imposible aceptarlo y fingir que no se está colocando de lado de Dumbledore.

\- Incluso si Voldemort no quiere a esa persona de su lado, tampoco va a permitir que esté de lado de Dumbledore, ¿no lo crees? Estamos hablando de Artes Oscuras…

\- ¿No se aburren de meterse en donde no los llaman? – comentó Peter, entrando a la conversación por primera vez -. Mortífagos, asesinatos, elfos domésticos y Vol… El que no debe ser nombrado… ¿No han tenido suficiente ya? Quizás Dave tiene razón. Quizás ha sido un accidente. O quizás realmente lo han asesinado, ¿y eso qué? ¿No deberíamos simplemente estar tristes y rezar por su alma?

Los tres se miraron sin decir nada. El miedo de Peter hacia Voldemort crecía con el paso de los días y no valía la pena tener una discusión en ese momento, minutos después de enterarse de la muerte del profesor. Molestar a Peter o ponerse a discutir por algo tan ridículo no era la mejor forma de honrar su memoria.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar a que llegara el diario El Profeta a la mañana siguiente con una exclusiva sobre la muerte del profesor Belby (si es que iba a haber una), ya que la noticia era demasiado importante como para que los demás profesores, y en especial el director, hicieran oídos sordos y no dijeran nada sobre lo que ocurría…

Cuando comenzaba a caer la noche y los alumnos entraron al Gran Comedor para la cena, se encontraron con banderines negros decorando el enorme salón en señal de luto. Incluso el cielo que remplazaba el techo estaba más oscuro que como lucía realmente en las afueras, sin estrellas. El bullicio estudiantil había sido remplazado por cuchicheos y un silencio respetuoso hasta de parte de los peores alumnos bromistas, o de la pandilla de Mulciber…

\- Esta mañana nos hemos enterado de la más terrible noticia – anunció Dumbledore, de pie en su pedestal mientras miraba a todo el alumnado. Sus palabras eran tan esperadas que todos se mantenían en un silencio avasallador. Tras una pausa continuó -: El profesor Adam Belby ha muerto.

La primera confirmación oficial levantó una ola de murmullos que se apagó tan pronto como el anciano mago abrió su boca para continuar.

\- Y esta noticia la entrego con profundo pesar, pues Adam Belby no solo era un buen profesor y colega, sino un excelente mago y ser humano, y mi amigo. – Su voz, sin quebrarse, sonaba más apagada que nunca -. Una promesa en el mundo mágico que tenía toda la vida por delante. Eso pareció ser suficiente para amenazar a quienes, hoy por hoy, buscan desestabilizar nuestro mundo y sumirlo en terror, pánico y oscuridad.

El profesor pareció adivinar que aquellas palabras iban a ocasionar un nuevo levantamiento de susurros, así que guardó una pausa dándoles tiempo a los alumnos de que sacaran sus propias conclusiones. Algunos, se mostraron impactados. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron sin decir nada, sabiendo que todas las teorías que habían hablado durante la tarde eran reales y que el profesor había sido asesinado. Pero otros no se mostraron muy contentos ante los comentarios del director, pues aún pensaban que era completamente inapropiado que Dumbledore se tomara la atribución de hablar de ese tipo de cosas en la escuela.

\- No sé si el Ministerio querría que les dijera que su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ha sido asesinado, o si el periódico lo mencionará en algún artículo amarillista mañana. El profesor Adam Belby fue atacado por un grupo de hombres lobo bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

La mitad de los alumnos sentados, e incluso un par de profesores, dieron un respingo en su asiento ante la mención del nombre del mago tenebroso. Remus había sentido que alguien le daba una patada en el estómago tras escuchar que habían sido los hombres lobo, los de su calaña, y los mismos que lo habían amenazado ese año, los que habían matado a su profesor…

\- Me parece que sería una falta de respeto a la memoria del profesor Belby, y un insulto a la inteligencia de todos ustedes no decirles la verdad respecto a lo que ocurrió realmente. – El director tomó otra pausa, mirando a todos sus alumnos antes de continuar -. Todos ustedes, al igual que los profesores y yo, tuvimos el privilegio de conocer al profesor Belby este año. Su trabajo como mentor y guía será recordado por siempre en la historia de Hogwarts, y sobre todo, en nuestros corazones.

Tras terminar el discurso, los prefectos de cada casa comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos para volver a las habitaciones. James dio una larga mirada a la mesa de los profesores y notó a la profesora Sprout derramando lágrimas, siendo consolada (de manera algo fría) por la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó Sirius a Remus, una vez que ya habían llegado a su habitación en la noche.

\- Si ya me sentía horrible con la muerte del profesor Belby, ahora me siento casi que responsable—.

\- No digas tonterías, Remus – lo interrumpió James -. Deja de sentirte culpable por lo que _ellos_ hacen. No eres parte de ellos.

\- Me gustaría que fuera cierto, Prongs. Pero, lo soy. Soy un hombre lobo.

\- ¡No como ellos!

\- Y por eso probablemente tenga que irme todo el verano a esconderme como un cobarde – replicó algo irritado.

Quedaban solo días para que terminaran las clases y aunque no habían vuelto a hablarlo, estaba claro que no había ninguna mejoría con respecto al tema de las amenazas de los hombres lobos. Lo único que quedaba era seguir el plan de Dumbledore de irse lejos para protegerse a sí mismo de las represalias por no querer unirse a Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Sentía una injusticia profunda que lo llenaba de rabia. Las amenazas, los mortífagos, Mulciber y lo de Mary… No poder hacer nada para oponerse a lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, para ayudar a la gente que sufría… Tener que adaptar su vida constantemente y vivir inventando secretos y mentiras. Estaba llegando a un punto en que ya casi no podía soportarlo. Sentía que iba a explotar de la frustración y la desesperación que sentía a veces. Soñaba constantemente que habría su boca para gritar a todo pulmón pero ningún sonido salía.

\- Entonces no lo hagas. Quédate en mi casa todo el verano, si quieres.

\- ¿Y poner en peligro a tu familia? – dijo incómodo -. No, gracias.

\- Creo que deberías hacer lo que dice Dumbledore – sugirió Peter -. Es un hombre sabio. Sus planes siempre son a prueba de fallas… Y aunque no te guste, es la única forma en la que estarás a salvo.

\- Sigo pensando que tiene que haber otra manera…

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Sirius.

\- De hacer todo… De vivir mi vida – añadió, pensativo -. No me conformo con esto, chicos. Lo siento, pero es así.

\- Tranquilízate, Remus. Estás muy afectado por lo que pasó con el profesor Belby.

\- Tal vez sea eso, pero creo que iré a ver al profesor Dumbledore.

El castaño se puso de pie y salió de la habitación tan rápido que no les dejó a sus amigos la oportunidad de replicar algo. Pero al menos sabían con certeza de que Dumbledore sabría tranquilizar a Remus mucho mejor de lo que ellos podían… Aunque solo fuese por unas horas, pues lo peor aún estaba por venir…

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, no fue una sorpresa que los alumnos recibieran más cartas de sus padres y familiares que de costumbre, pues la noticia de la muerte del profesor Belby había golpeado fuerte no solo a los alumnos, sino que a toda la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido. Por lo tanto, el ulular de las aves entrando al Gran Comedor se sintió como un fuerte trueno dentro del castillo, que hizo sobresaltar a muchos.

James recibió una carta de su padre aquella mañana. Sirius recibió una copia del panfleto El Veritas y Remus del diario El Profeta, al que continuaba suscrito más por costumbre que por querer estarlo realmente. Se puso a ojearlo sin mucho ánimo. La atención de los chicos estaba puesta en la carta del señor Fleamont, que no se comunicaba con James a menos que tuviera algo muy importante o jugoso que contarle. Y esta no era la excepción a la regla.

\- Oh, no.

\- "Oh, no", ¿qué? – preguntó Sirius. Los tres miraban al moreno de gafas con toda expectación.

\- Esto es muy grave – susurró James, haciéndose hacia delante sobre la mesa para que solo sus amigos pudieran escucharlo -. Mi padre dice que Belby no murió exactamente como dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser – reclamó Peter – Dumbledore jamás nos mentiría.

\- Dice que Belby fue atacado por mortífagos en extrañas circunstancias y que fue llevado al hospital San Mungo a curar heridas de "menor consideración" – dijo mientras leía la carta -. Y aquí viene lo grave, chicos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus con intriga.

\- "Sin que se les presentara ninguna oposición y sin que nadie registrara su visita en la mesada de atención, un grupo de cinco hombres lobo entraron al hospital San Mungo y fueron directamente hacia la habitación en donde Belby se encontraba. Las investigaciones de los aurores señalan que estuvieron por lo menos una hora dentro, intentando sacarle información a Belby antes de asesinarlo" – leyó en un susurro, deteniéndose solo para compartir una mirada algo nerviosa con sus amigos -. "Y lo más sospechoso es que durante esa hora que estuvieron dentro, uno de los sanadores debió hacer la última ronda. Pero no la hizo. Hijo, esta es la información oficial que maneja el Ministerio, pero no la que quieren publicar a la comunidad, así que te pido que no lo divulgues".

Terminó de leer y como si tuviera un documento prohibido en sus manos, dobló el pergamino en cuatro y lo metió dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Todo aquello levantaba varias interrogantes… En primer lugar, ¿cuáles eran esas extrañas circunstancias en las que había sido atacado Belby antes de terminar en el hospital? Y, ¿por qué les había resultado tan fácil a los hombres pasearse por el hospital sin que la seguridad hiciera nada?

\- Significa lo peor – concluyó Remus. Su teoría era pesimista, pero sabía que era cierta -: Voldemort se ha tomado San Mungo.

\- Lo mismo pienso – corroboró James -. Hubiese sido difícil hacerle un maldición _imperius_ a absolutamente a todos los trabajadores para que no estuvieran ahí… Es más fácil que la administración del hospital esté bajo el poder de Voldemort y le hayan dado al profesor Belby en bandeja.

\- Pudieron haberlos amenazado a todos de muerte – dijo Peter -. La gente con miedo es capaz de hacer cosas horribles.

\- Sí, pero si sucumbieron al miedo una vez, lo harán de nuevo. Y eso es lo mismo que decir que Voldemort tiene San Mungo en su poder. Es perfecto. Tienes enemigos que ahora no tendrán a donde ir en caso de pasarles algo… Si lo piensas fríamente, hasta es un paso obvio a dar en una guerra como esta – comentó el licántropo.

\- La pregunta aquí es, ¿a qué se refiere mi padre cuando dice que Belby fue atacado por mortífagos en extrañas circunstancias? Quiero decir… Son mortífagos. No atacan a la gente por circunstancias justificadas.

\- Por esto – dijo Sirius lanzando su ejemplar de El Veritas en el centro de la mesa -. Aquí está la razón. Y la razón por la que Dumbledore medio mintió ayer y no les dijo a todos la verdad.

El panfleto El Veritas era considerando por la mayoría de la gente como un periódico insurrecto y que prácticamente solo se fundaba en conspiraciones. Había surgido para decir todo aquello que El Profeta se callaba, pero la mayoría de la comunidad mágica lo había tachado de ser demasiado sensacionalista. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, más y más gente se daba cuenta de que no decía ninguna mentira y que todo lo que solía aparecer ahí, tarde o temprano se cumplía.

Un artículo sobre la muerte del profesor Belby señalaba que el mago había estado en una especie de misión encubierta para una posible organización secreta anti-Voldemort fundada por Dumbledore cuando fue atacado cobardemente por un grupo de mortífagos. Habiéndose defendido diestramente, había escapado con heridas importantes pero que no comprometían su vida. Se habría reunido con Dumbledore aquella misma noche para luego ir al hospital San Mungo a curarse en lo que se suponía, iba a ser una estadía muy breve antes de que le dieran el alta. Pero no lo había logrado.

\- Una organización secreta anti Voldemort – repitió James en voz baja, pero sin ser capaz de controlar su emoción -. ¡Liderada por Dumbledore! ¿Quiénes estarían allí? ¿Y qué creen que hagan? Quizás hacen cosas geniales como desbaratar los planes de Voldemort… ¡O quizás capturan mortífagos!

\- En serio, Potter, acaba de morir uno de tus profesores trabajando en esa supuesta organización y, ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? – dijo Sirius, dándole una mordida a su salchicha -. Además, las organizaciones secretas son como de espionaje. No tienen tanta acción como uno creería… Arriesgan el pellejo recuperando información y pasándola a las autoridades.

\- Entonces… ¡Entonces eso fue lo que hizo Belby! El Veritas dice que primero se reunió con Dumbledore y luego fue al hospital, ¿no? Tuvo que haber sido información muy importante, que no podía esperar. Quizás sabía que lo atacarían y puso la información a salvo… Antes de morir.

Remus asintió en silencio. La carta del padre de James, el panfleto de Sirius y el hecho de que Dumbledore hubiese contado solo una mitad de la historia, parecían unirse para formar una sola historia muy coherente sobre cómo habían ocurrido las cosas. Muy pocos, y prácticamente nadie dentro de la escuela se darían cuenta de todo ello si no tenían todas las piezas de información. La mayoría, de hecho, solo leía El Profeta durante esa mañana.

Buscó la copia de El Profeta para ponerse a leerlo también, en caso de que algún artículo tuviera un pedazo de información que le diera más peso a todo aquello. Mientras, escuchaba como James, Sirius y Peter se enfrascaban en una apasionada discusión sobre la muerte de Belby y la organización secreta de Dumbledore.

\- ¡No le puedes creer al Veritas! – dijo Peter en un tono algo burlesco -. "Una organización secreta anti-Voldemort". ¿Ves que sí suena a conspiración? Como todo lo que aparece ahí.

\- ¡Quizás sea porque efectivamente hay un mago perverso y loco conspirando allá fuera, Colagusano! – le respondió James.

Sirius se rio por la conversación de sus dos amigos mientras daba un trago a su zumo de naranja cuando, tras un par de minutos leyendo el diario en completo silencio, Remus se puso de pie de golpe y miró a sus amigos luciendo algo descompuesto, pero solo él lo notó.

\- Yo… Necesito ir a la lechucería – mintió, para salir rápidamente del lugar.

Sirius iba a replicar cuando James lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Vamos juntos! Tengo que responderle esta carta a mi padre cuanto antes – dijo, también poniéndose de pie. Y a Remus no le quedó otra aceptar su compañía…

Salió a paso decidido del Gran Comedor, dejando atrás a su amigo que trotó un poco para alcanzarlo mientras silbaba una canción despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta que Remus iba hirviendo de rabia a su lado, con la mente a mil por hora, pensando toda clase de ideas alocadas que aparecían en su cabeza como una lluvia imparable. Ideas que en realidad, ya habían aparecido fugazmente antes, pero que había desechado antes de considerarlas bien…

\- ¡No me demoraré nada! – le dijo el moreno de gafas mientras se ponía a escribir apoyado en una pared de piedra -. Es que mi padre… ¿Remus? ¿Estás bien?

Fue como el puntapié final para explotar.

\- ¡No, no estoy bien! – gritó furioso, dándole una patada a una piedra en la que se paraban las lechuzas dentro de la lechucería, y que estaba completamente llena de excrementos de lechuza.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hecho eso. La roca estaba dura y fría, y él acababa de casi arrancarse un dedo dentro de su zapato. Pero estaba furioso y no quería demostrar dolor frente a su amigo, ni verse ridículo por patear una roca y luego lloriquear de dolor. Así que se puso más rojo aun… Ahora de rabia y de dolor.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¡Que no quería venir a la lechucería! ¡Solo necesitaba salir de ahí!

\- Pero, ¿entonces por qué…?

\- Da lo mismo, James. No quería que me empezaran a hacer preguntas sobre qué me pasaba y todo eso – dijo, mientras respiraba profundo e intentaba calmarse.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – insistió su amigo.

\- _¡Accio El Profeta!_

Ambos se quedaron de pie en medio de la lechucería en silencio durante varios segundos incómodos hasta que el ejemplar que Remus había estado leyendo sobre la mesa durante el desayuno entró volando por la ventana y fue a aterrizar en las manos de su dueño. Entonces, Remus ojeó el periódico con rabia y tras encontrar una página en particular, le tendió el diario a su amigo. James miró el papel con recelo hasta que leyó el titular de una noticia sobre la muerte de un hombre lobo llamado Alden Raine. En la foto aparecía un hombre (presumiblemente) sentado en el suelo contra una pared, con la cabeza caída y dentro de un saco manchado con lo que parecía ser sangre.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué creen que hacen colocando una imagen así en medio del periódico? ¡Es muy fuerte! – reclamó, sorprendido -. Pero, Remus, no creo que tengas que preocuparte de—.

\- Lee la noticia, James – pidió Remus con tanta rabia que comenzaba a apretar sus dientes -. En voz alta.

Su amigo lo miró confundido. Pensó en llevarle la contraria pero Remus no se veía muy amigable en ese minuto, así que decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso aunque no supiera a dónde quería llegar con todo eso, y qué era lo que lo enojaba tanto en relación a aquella noticia.

\- "Alden Raine se ha convertido en el primer licántropo que ha sufrido una detención ciudadana". – leyó con cautela -. "Indignados por el triste y repentino fallecimiento del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras hace dos noches atrás, magos y brujas en las afueras de Londres dieron con el paradero de un hombre lobo y decidieron cobrar justicia con sus propias manos ayer por la tarde. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna prueba que señale que Raine fue uno de los cinco hombres lobo que participó del asesinato de Belby".

\- Sigue leyendo. La mejor parte viene a continuación.

\- "Nuestro corresponsal le preguntó a los involucrados si tenían alguna prueba de que habían atrapado a uno de los culpables de la muerte de Belby, pero la opinión en común que compartieron, y que a la vez comparte gran parte de la comunidad mágica, es que—".

\- "Es más seguro para nuestros hijos si todos los hombres están muertos" – completó el castaño con un tono melancólico.

James miró a su amigo reprimiendo con todas sus ganas abrazarlo y hasta largarse a llorar. Ni siquiera entendía por qué, pero tras leer lo último se había sentido conmovido y no solo entendía por qué Remus estaba tan enojado y frustrado, sino que él podía sentirlo en carne propia a la vez. La desesperación y la injusticia. La amenaza que se cernía para toda la gente como él, solo por ser de una condición diferente y por el estigma que algunos habían provocado…

\- Conocía a Alden – confesó.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Trabajaba con mi padre y era un gran hombre. Gracias a él comencé a pensar que no todos los hombres lobos eran terribles cuando era un niño.

\- Pensé que tu padre—.

\- Mi padre aborrecía a los hombres lobo – lo interrumpió, asintiendo -. Pero cuando yo fui mordido no le quedó otra que abrir su mente, e intentar ser menos duro con ellos. Cuando conoció a Alden, yo llevaba alrededor de un año como hombre lobo… En esa época todavía no salía de mi casa, de mi habitación… Me la pasaba todo el día tirado en la cama, mirando el techo, pensando que hubiese preferido que Greyback me matara. Pero Alden convenció a mi padre de lo contrario. Trabajaba por lograr cambios culturales y sociales con respecto a los hombres lobo para que fuéramos más aceptados - le contó con ojos soñadores -. Cuando yo estaba completamente desesperanzado, él fue a casa a verme y a hablar conmigo… Me convenció de que incluso podía venir a Hogwarts si me lo proponía… Que esto no tenía por qué ser el fin de mi vida…

\- Ya veo…

\- Era amigo de Dumbledore, ¿sabes? Buenos amigos. Me atrevería a pensar incluso que Alden intentaba crear otra especie de falange de hombres lobo. Una que se le opusiera a Voldemort. Lo que hacía Alden era peligroso, pero… Es irónico y triste. No fue Voldemort ni sus mortífagos los que lo asesinaron. Ni siquiera fueron los otros hombres lobos. No fueron aurores… ¡Fueron personas comunes y corrientes!

El moreno bajó su mirada al suelo. No quería encontrarse con el rostro triste de su amigo, porque no sabía ni siquiera qué decirle o cómo apoyarlo. No existían palabras de ánimo suficientes para hacerle creer a Remus que la comunidad mágica alguna vez lo iba a respetar, lo iba a querer… Cada día, parecía lo contrario. Que nunca iba a tener lugar ahí. Que era mejor si no lo seguía intentando. Que era, literalmente, un peligro para él seguir ahí.

\- El único crimen de Alden fue ser diferente. Un híbrido al que no dudaron en matar en medio de la calle – continuó con la voz quebrada – Era una buena persona y nadie lo sabe, porque nadie quiso conocerlo.

\- ¡Pero, Remus! ¡Tú y tu padre pueden limpiar su nombre! – intentó animarlo, pero su comentario fue recibido con un bufido frío lleno de amargura.

\- ¿Limpiar su nombre? ¿No te das cuenta, James? – preguntó, con una expresión de profunda rendición y cinismo -. ¡Eso no importa! No importa ser bueno. No importa tener un nombre limpio. No importa si haces lo correcto… ¡Mírame a mí! Te amenazan de muerte si no te unes a los mortífagos… Y crees que ellos son los peores… Pero, decides hacer lo correcto, y te matan también.

\- Pero, Moony… Esto fue un caso aislado – intentó razonar.

\- ¡La gente odia a la gente como yo, James! – replicó furioso y cansado -. ¡Mataron a un hombre bueno! ¡A alguien a quien yo admiraba! ¿Qué crees que harán conmigo? Todo esto empeora día a día con todo el miedo y el odio que hay por culpa de la guerra. ¿De qué sirve rechazar las invitaciones de los hombres lobo a unirme a Voldemort si me pueden matar igual?

\- Oye, espera – dijo preocupado -. ¿De qué estás hablando? Sea lo que sea, nosotros podríamos ayudarte. Nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No importa qué tan mala se ponga la cosa… Yo te voy a ayudar.

Remus pareció reflexionar las palabras de su amigo por un segundo, y luego dio un largo suspiro como si se desinflara.

\- ¿De verdad lo dices? ¿Me ayudarías con lo que sea?

\- Por supuesto – respondió su amigo sin vacilar.

\- Bien… Entonces… - murmuró, al principio algo dubitativo, y luego más seguro -. Entonces no me trates de detener con esta idea.

Sirius y Peter tomaban sol recostados bajo el sauce cerca del lago. Después de agotar el tema que ya venían hablando desde el desayuno, Sirius le confesaba la tristeza que sentía por tener que regresar con su oscura familia una vez más. Los veranos cada vez se volvían más largos en aquella casa del mal… ¿Y ahora? Ahora que sabía acerca de las andanzas de su hermano con los mortífagos… Era peor. Le daba asco si quiera compartir su casa con alguien como ellos…

\- Voy a dejar la moto aquí – le contaba Sirius a Peter -. Me duele tener que hacerlo, pero al menos estará a salvo, ¿sabes? Temo que mis padres intenten darme una lección este verano, y no les daré la moto en bandeja.

\- ¡Préstamela!

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – preguntó dándole un manotazo en la cabeza -. No te ofendas, Colagusano. Es que no se la prestaría ni a James, ¿entiendes? A nadie.

El día estaba muy agradable y el año académico estaba cerrado, por lo que todos los alumnos de cualquier año se divertían en los terrenos del castillo. Hacía calor, pero no se trataba de una temperatura abrumadora. Muchos alumnos iban a refrescarse al lago o simplemente se recostaban sobre el césped para tomar algo de sol, como ellos dos…

En ese momento vieron en el horizonte cercano a James, caminando a paso decidido hacia ellos y siendo seguido por Remus. Venían de la lechucería. Ninguno de los dos se veía particularmente contento pero aun así fue una sorpresa cuando el primero se giró en su eje, aparentemente furioso, y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nariz al otro, a vista y paciencia de todos los que se encontraban en el jardín.

Sirius y Peter creyeron que habían visto mal, pues nunca ni en un millón de años se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza que dos miembros de su grupo iban a terminar peleándose como muggles. Mucho menos, James y Remus. Se pararon rápidamente, intentando recuperarse de la impresión, para ir hasta donde estaban ellos. Para cuando llegaron, James le daba un segundo manotazo al castaño, y la gente ya comenzaba a agruparse para mirar y escuchar.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Sirius, enojado, aun sin saber qué ocurría exactamente -. ¡Basta ya!

James lo ignoró y fue por el tercer puñetazo sin que el otro pusiera mayor resistencia. Para ese entonces, Remus ya sangraba profusamente de su nariz, la que se encontraba ligeramente chueca.

\- ¡DETENTE, JAMES! – volvió a gritar, colocándose al medio de ambos -. ¡¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!

\- ¡No te metas! – le gritó, dándole un empujón. Claro que a diferencia de Remus, Sirius de inmediato colocó una expresión amenazadora que le advertía que con él no podía jugar.

\- ¡Exijo que me digan qué está pasando!

\- ¿Sabes qué? Hazlo a tu manera – dijo enojado. Nadie entendía nada -. Quizás a ti te escuche, después de todo. Siempre tu opinión le ha importado más que la mía o la de Peter.

Sirius y Peter nunca habían visto a James así. Antes de ese momento, el chico de gafas y su amigo ni siquiera habían discutido de palabra, ¿y ahora escogían la mitad del patio central para darse puñetazos? Para más remate se notaba furioso, como fuera de sí, mientras Remus no hacía nada más que permanecer en silencio, con expresión lastimera.

Y si no era suficiente con la pelea, la mitad del colegio se las estaba dando de curiosos y observaban de qué se trataba todo ese escándalo. Era cosa de minutos para que llegara la profesora McGonagall o cualquier otro profesor a castigarlos y restarles puntos, justo antes de que se entregara la Copa de las Casas.

\- Moony, ¿qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar Sirius con toda tranquilidad y suavidad.

James rodó los ojos. "Moony". Sirius le preguntaba cariñosamente a Remus, mientras a él lo gritoneaba. Al otro trataba de apaciguarlo, de ser su cómplice como en muchas otras veces. ¡Lo conocía tanto que sabía que llamarle así era su forma de hacerle saber que estaba de su lado! Y ni siquiera podía culparlo realmente… Porque entre James y Remus, nadie en su sano juicio creería que el culpable de una pelea sería el maduro, el justo, al amable y bueno de Remus.

\- ¿No le vas a decir lo que ocurre? – lo tentó el de gafas, usando un tono sarcástico. Todo el mundo miraba expectante, pues a esas alturas todo el mundo quería saber qué había ocurrido entre ambos -. ¡¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?!

\- James, cállate, por la mierda – pidió exasperado el mayor de los cuatro.

Entonces pareció ser que Remus por fin caía en cuenta de la cantidad de personas que estaban mirándolos en ese momento.

\- Este no es el lugar para hablar de todo esto… - dijo mirando de reojo a todos los presentes.

\- Eso. Vamos a la habitación… Y conversemos como la gente civilizada y—.

\- ¡Yo ya no tengo absolutamente nada más que hablar con ese traidor!

James se fue caminando a paso firme en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid mientras Remus hacia lo mismo pero en dirección al castillo. Peter pareció debatirse sobre a quién seguir, como si aquella decisión fuera a determinar en qué bando se iba a quedar si es que el grupo se dividía en dos para siempre. Por lo tanto siguió a James.

Y Sirius… Ya hablaría con James. Ya reconciliaría a ambos y todo volvería a la normalidad… Lo que necesitaba ahora era seguir a Remus y preguntarle qué había pasado entre ellos que fuera tan grave como para pelearse de aquella manera, así que lo siguió de regreso a la habitación en donde podrían hablar en privado y aclarar todo…

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué te hizo James? – preguntó curioso y aun impactado.

\- En realidad la culpa no ha sido de James – reconoció -. Ha sido mía.

\- ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú para que…? – volvió a preguntar, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Entonces, con mucha paciencia, Remus le mostró la noticia del diario El Profeta y le explicó nuevamente todo lo que le había explicado a James sobre Alden Raiden. Su historia con él y la indignación que sentía por esta supuesta detención ciudadana. Sus inseguridades y lo decepcionado que estaba…

\- Ya. Pero eso todavía no explica por qué cuernitos te empezó a dar golpes en medio del patio.

\- ¡Porque le dije la verdad! ¡Y ya sabes lo que hace James con la verdad cuando no le gusta!

\- ¿Qué… verdad? – preguntó confundido.

\- ¡De que quizás he sido un idiota pensando que puedo hacer mi vida con total normalidad! – le espetó con fuerzas, perdiendo la calma de nuevo – De que es obvio para estas alturas que la comunidad mágica jamás aceptará a los hombres lobo. ¡Jamás me aceptará a mí!

\- Creí que eso no te importaba tanto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me importa! – dijo perdiendo la paciencia -. ¿Sabes lo que siento, Sirius? Siento que quizás me he equivocado con venir a Hogwarts, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Pero, Moony! ¡No puedes decir algo así! – reclamó, intentando calmarlo. Sin embargo, Remus no lo dejaba hablar sin interrumpirlo.

\- ¡Siempre he sentido que no pertenezco a la comunidad mágica! Y creía que tampoco pertenecía a los hombres lobo, con sus costumbres asquerosas y sanguinarias, pero tal vez me he equivocado.

\- No, no, no, no, no.

\- ¡Sabes que tengo razón! No importa lo duro que trabaje, nunca voy a pertenecer a la comunidad de magos.

\- ¿Has estado hablando con alguien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó enojado -. ¡¿Acaso no crees que tengo mente propia?! ¿Qué no se me pueden ocurrir a mí mis propias ideas? No. Ya he tenido estas ideas antes. No es algo que se me haya ocurrido de la nada ni algo que me esté tomando a la ligera. Escúchame. Eres inteligente, Sirius. Ya viste lo que le hicieron a Alden… ¡No se lo merecía!

\- ¡No significa que esto te pasará a ti, Remus! Ya termina con esto.

\- ¡Esto no es porque tenga miedo de que me maten! – dijo tajante –. En esa época nos van a cazar y a matar, de un lado o de otro. Y me siento como el más patético de todos creyendo que puedo luchar contra eso. No lo sé. Quizás ahora odio a la comunidad mágica y ya no quiero ser parte de ellos. Se lo merecen. Se merecen mi odio - Sirius soltó una especie de gruñido -. Al menos si me uniera a ellos… Estaré protegido y no me sentiré como una criatura asquerosa que no se merece una vida normal.

\- Cállate ya – pidió desesperado por el tono de esa conversación y hacia donde iban todas aquellas ideas –. No estás pensando con la cabeza—.

\- Quizás renegar de ellos ha sido el verdadero error. Finalmente pueda sentirme como parte de algo.

\- ¡Creí que te sentías parte de algo! ¡Pensé que eso éramos Los Merodeadores para ti! – replicó, furioso y algo resentido.

\- No lo tomes personal. Es algo que tengo que hacer… Tengo que… Ya sabes…

\- Por favor – rogó como un niño pequeño, cada vez más desesperado y triste por lo que escuchaba -. Por favor, Remus… Deja que nosotros te ayudemos. No tiene por qué ser así. Tú sabes que nosotros podemos cuidar mejor de ti que esos malditos hombres lobos…

\- Eso es lo que no entiendes, Padfoot. No quiero que alguien siga cuidando de mí. No quiero que mis padres, ustedes o Dumbledore sigan pasando por molestias para ayudarme. Es hora de valerme por mí mismo.

\- ¡Nadie puede valerse por sí mismo en este mundo! ¡Todos necesitan ayuda a veces!

\- Esto es algo que tengo que hacer y lo sabes – dijo mirándolo con tristeza – Al menos tengo que intentarlo. Tengo que dejar Hogwarts. Es mi última palabra.

Sirius parecía tener un colapso mental en ese momento. Abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, intentando replicar sin poder encontrar las palabras. Por una parte, entendió a James y quiso darle puñetazos hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Otra parte de él quería abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir apoyado… Pero, era un Black. Y la sangre pesaba más que todo eso. Y cuando la impresión inicial terminó, no quedó nada más que una amargura y frialdad dura que habló por él.

\- Bien, si eso quieres – comentó en un tono neutral, encogiéndose de hombros – Tú y yo ya no volveremos a ser amigos.

Al mismo tiempo, James y Peter llegaban a la sala común de Gryffindor. El moreno había puesto al menor de los cuatro amigos al tanto de la situación. Era un afortunado, pues era uno de los pocos que sabía qué había ocurrido, mientras al resto le quedaba continuar preguntándose e inventando todo tipo de rumores sobre la pelea entre James y Remus.

Entonces, Lily, teniendo que dejar de lado todas sus ganas de no volver a hablarle nunca más a James, se acercó de brazos cruzados a donde se encontraban ambos chicos. Ella no había visto la pelea, ¡por suerte! Pero ya se había enterado que ahora el ruin y cruel James Potter no había sido capaz de controlarse ni siquiera con un amigo. ¡Su amigo! El bueno de Remus…

\- ¡Potter! – llamó, enojada -. ¡Dime que es mentira! Dime que no te has atrevido a golpear a Remus, como todos dicen. Porque si me entero que le has hecho algo, juro que—.

Peter se levantó y se fue sin decir nada. Quería salir de ahí antes de que explotara una nueva discusión y el terminara atrapado en el fuego cruzado de esos dos. Pero James, en cambio, con suerte levantó la mirada, intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible.

\- ¿Ahora me hablas de nuevo, Evans?

\- Si le hiciste algo a Remus—.

\- Lo hice. Lo golpeé tres veces – murmuró con toda tranquilidad -. Y creo que le he roto la nariz.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – preguntó escandalizada. No sabía si llorar, golpearlo, sacar su varita o quitarle puntos… Porque nada, ningún castigo era suficiente. Remus era una de las mejores personas que ella conocía en el mundo. ¡¿Cómo alguien podría hacerle daño?!

\- Se lo merecía.

\- ¡Te has vuelto loco por completo!

Estaba demasiado impactada como para si quiera poder decir algo más. Por su mente corrían toda clase de pensamientos… James se había salido de control. Ya no se conformaba con usar a sus enemigos de Slytherin como sacos de boxeo, sino que ahora empezaba con sus propios amigos. Y claro, Remus era el más fácil de los cuatro. El más flaquito. El más débil… Pero ni siquiera Potter podía ser tan malo… Algo no cuadraba. No podía ser así.

\- ¡Lo haría de nuevo si ayudara a hacerlo entrar en razón! – le susurró para que nadie más oyera, pero con vehemencia -. Y sé que tú harías lo mismo que yo, Evans.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Nuestro amiguito peludo finalmente se ha rendido. Quiere dejar Hogwarts e ir a jugar con los otros lobitos – dijo con un tono palpable de resentimiento -. ¡Y yo no iba a aceptar eso así como así!

Lily esbozó una sonrisa fría llena de incredulidad.

\- Eso es imposible, Potter. No me mientas.

James iba a replicar, pero no fue necesario. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte portazo y Sirius bajó como un huracán enfurecido por las escaleras hasta la sala común, sin la intención de quedarse a charlar con nadie.

\- ¿Cómo te fue, Sirius? – preguntó James.

\- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE! – rugió, sin detenerse en su camino hacia el túnel que daba al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Se fue. Y Lily miró a James, conmocionada.

\- Te lo dije, Evans… - su expresión resentida cambió a una melancólica y muy sincera, y Lily entendió que el chico decía la verdad -. Creo que hemos perdido a Remus.

Los últimos días de clase pasaron volando. La atención de todos se volvió hacia ellos cuando en vez de cuatro, pasaron a ser tres, y Remus andaba completamente solo por los pasillos abocado a sus tareas de prefecto. Ni siquiera Lily lo acompañaba demasiado porque se pasaba su tiempo libre con su novio, y además porque había intentado hablar con él muchas veces, pero él la había rechazado.

Sin mayores sorpresas, Dumbledore entregó la Copa de las Casas a Ravenclaw, que había ganado aquel año con la asombrosa cantidad de quinientos tres puntos. Gryffindor había quedado en cuarto lugar, como todos los años desde que Los Merodeadores habían entrado a Hogwarts, sin siquiera alcanzar a llegar a los cuatrocientos puntos.

Por fin se iban de vacaciones a tener un merecido descanso después de haber sufrido tanto con los T.I.M.O., pero era un final de año agridulce para todos. A algunos aun los afectaba la muerte del profesor Belby. A Los Merodeadores les dolía lo que había ocurrido con Remus. Sirius todavía no podía hacerse la idea de volver a casa con sus padres, y estaba aterrorizado después de todo lo que le había dicho Rita Skeeter.

\- No puede ser peor que ese verano en que no te dejaron salir – lo animó James, mientras iban de camino a Hogsmeade para tomar el tren.

\- Hm… Sí – murmuró sin dar demasiados detalles.

No le había contado ni a James ni a Peter lo que le había dicho Rita Skeeter. Las amenazas, lo de la cabeza de Escorpión… Ni siquiera sabía por qué. Simplemente sentía que sus problemas con la familia debían quedar ahí… Pues ninguno de sus amigos lo entendería por completo. Pero al menos había decidido que lo mejor era que James se llevara su moto, encogida como un juguete dentro de su cajita metálica.

\- Yo intentaré salir lo más rápido de mi casa e irme a pasar el resto del verano contigo. Pero, Potter… Júrame que no vas a usarla. Ni siquiera vas a agrandarla. Se quedará como un juguete en tu armario hasta que yo llegue.

\- Pero mi papá querrá verla y—.

\- ¡No!

Llegaban frente al expreso de Hogwarts, que ya tenía su motor andando y echaba vapor blanco desde su chimenea. La pequeña estación del pueblo mágico estaba atochada de alumnos y alumnas que llegaban e intentaban subir en orden al tren. Entre medio de toda esa turba de gente, Lily y Remus, junto a los prefectos de sexto, intentaban darles un orden. Y así subieron los de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto... Hasta el incómodo momento en que los de quinto año se vieron reunidos, y Los Merodeadores cruzaron una mirada por primera vez.

Lily apoyó un pie sobre el escalón para subir al tren y antes de terminar de subir, se asomó por última vez pues creyó haber visto algo. Miró, y se aseguró de que lo que había visto era cierto: Antes de que Remus se alejara de los otros tres Gryffindor con cara de pocos amigos, en menos de un segundo de tiempo, le había guiñado el ojo a Sirius y éste, y James, habían sonreído de manera cómplice antes de volver a poner un semblante serio y subir al tren de manera separada.

Negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo si debía sentirse indignada o entretenida. ¿Acaso toda aquella pelea de los últimos días se había tratado de un plan? ¿Toda esa enemistad no era más que una actuación? _Otra más de Los Merodeadores_ , pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros y conformándose con esperar a ver de qué se trataba todo eso en el siguiente año escolar.

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	31. La Orden del Fénix

**N/A:** Capítulo re-subido. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el que había subido antes estaba MAL, de hecho faltaba como la mitad en el medio (No sé cómo pudieron entender si quiera las personas que lo leyeron) ¡Perdón! Vergüenza para mí y toda mi familia. Este SÍ es el correcto jeje.

 **Segunda Parte**

" **El Canto del Fénix"**

 **1**

 **La Orden del Fénix**

James Potter tenía la mirada perdida a la altura de su copa de hidromiel a medio beber. Había perdido la noción del tiempo quedándose atrapado en sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta, incluso se había hundido en su propia silla, adoptando una posición desgarbada pese a encontrarse vestido en su mejor túnica de gala. Ni siquiera los sonidos del salón principal del hogar, estando atestado de magos y brujas bailando y divirtiéndose, lo podían devolver a la realidad. Después de todo, ¿cómo podían estar pasándolo bien? Si esa misma mañana había aparecido en la portada de _El Profeta_ la terrible noticia sobre una familia de muggles que había sido asesinada en la estación de King Cross por mortífagos, en plena hora punta.

La guerra había empeorado con una velocidad alarmante. Los ataques a familias de muggles se habían duplicado en el último mes, y el Ministerio de la Magia estaba haciendo agua por todas partes; No podían mantener el orden y el control en la comunidad mágica, y mucho menos detener la fuga de información desde dentro. Los funcionarios corrían en círculos intentando borrar memorias para mantener una apariencia de que todo estaba bien, pero hasta los muggles sospechaban que algo inusual estaba ocurriendo.

Se trataba del peor verano que James había pasado en su vida. Para empezar, de verano no tenía nada, salvo la fecha, porque hacía frío todo el tiempo y todo Londres estaba cubierto por una neblina densa y helada. Los muggles se preguntaban con extrañeza a qué se debían esas condiciones, culpando inevitablemente al cambio climático que comenzaba a volverse un tema muy conversado. Solo la comunidad mágica sabía la verdad: Que una vez más, los dementores se habían desatado, dejando la prisión.

La prensa muggle había comenzado a hablar de una extraña enfermedad de la que ya había seis casos conocidos en tan solo un mes. Sin saberlo, se referían al ataque que los dementores habían llevado a cabo a personas comunes y corrientes, desafortunadas, que sin tener idea de lo que les ocurría, se habían visto rodeados de oscuridad y frío, terminando por caer en una depresión profunda que los llevaba a la irremediable locura. A todos les habían succionado su alma y habían quedado como envases corpóreos sin posibilidad de sentir emociones ni nada, por el resto de su vida.

Pero además de todo eso, había sido uno de los meses más solitarios de su vida. No había visto a sus mejores amigos durante todas las vacaciones; Los padres de Peter se comportaban todavía peor que los de él, completamente paranoicos; no había tenido una sola noticia de Remus (aunque se hacía una idea del por qué); y de Sirius ni hablar. De seguro sus terribles padres lo habían castigado a penas puso un pie en el Grimmauld Place por lo que James y él hicieron el año anterior. De alguna forma se las habían ingeniado para involucrar a Rita Skeeter, el diario _El Profeta_ , a Bellatrix Lestrange y a su elfo doméstico en una misma jugarreta.

Debido a la creciente violencia del mundo mágico, junto con la bullada muerte de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Adam Belby, tan solo el mes anterior, sus padres se volvieron muy aprehensivos, sin dejarlo salir por las noches. Podía llegar a entender algo así, sin embargo, sus padres solo eran recelosos con él. Ellos no tenían ningún problema en seguir haciendo su vida como si nada, fingiendo que no escuchaban ni veían lo que ocurría con Voldemort. Era como si no les importase que todos los días hubiese noticias terribles, o que el Ministerio tomara decisiones cuestionables o injustas. ¡Se habían dedicado a organizar banquetes y eventos sociales con más frecuencia que en tiempos de paz!

Y lo que más le molestaba era que, de un minuto a otro, pasaron de consentirlo y decirle que sí a todo, a tratarlo como a un niño. Antes siempre confiaban en él para hablar cosas de adultos, pero ahora, cada vez que James mencionaba o preguntaba algo relacionado con la guerra, se cerraban automáticamente. Había salido del quinto año en Hogwarts con muchísimas dudas tras descubrir que su profesor, a quien habían asesinado, había estado involucrado en una especie de misión para una organización secreta contra Voldemort.

\- ¡Ah, papá, casi lo olvidaba! – comentó casualmente durante la primera cena que pasó en casa junto a sus padres.

\- Dime, hijo – contestó su padre, Fleamont Potter.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre una supuesta organización secreta que tiene Dumbledore para combatir a Voldemort de manera subterránea? Escuché que no trabajan con el Ministerio y—.

\- No lo sé – lo interrumpió su padre, rápidamente, con una mueca incómoda -. Y si supiera algo, tampoco te lo diría, hijo. Estás hablando de las ligas mayores, no de cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Es obvio que sabes algo!

\- No se hable más del tema, James – lo calló su padre, levantando la voz por primera vez en tanto tiempo, que James ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez.

\- No lo entiendo, siempre me cuentas todo – reclamó.

\- ¡Pero si no sé nada! – repitió algo exasperado, pero intentando sonar casual y no enojado. Luego suspiró y adoptó una expresión más suave -: Mira, hijo, yo también he escuchado esos rumores, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no sé nada concreto, y si supiera algo, no andaría por la vida diciéndolo. Ese tipo de organizaciones se juegan mucho, ¡se juegan el pellejo! Y a veces uno cree que cuenta información inofensiva, pero podría equivaler a la vida de alguien.

\- Ya, pero yo sé guardar un secreto cuando me lo piden. No sé por qué te pones así. Si me dijeras que no le cuente a nadie, ni siquiera le contaría a Sirius. – El chico había continuado insistiendo porque sabía que su padre no estaba siendo del todo honesto y porque nunca le habían negado nada -. Sé que sabes algo y no quieres decírmelo.

\- Estas no son preguntas para gente de tu edad, James Charlus – se metió esta vez su madre, Euphemia Potter, hablando en tono severo.

James suspiró indignado. No estaba acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quería y para peor, estaba seguro de que sus padres sabían todo acerca aquella organización secreta, y que el motivo por el que se esforzaban tanto en que no preguntara cosas era justamente porque no confiaban en él. Conociendo a sus padres, de seguro temían que se le ocurriría una idea alocada como intentar meterse en esa organización o algo por el estilo. ¿Estaban locos? Una cosa era admirar y querer saber, otra muy diferente era hacer algo él mismo. Ya una vez que terminara Hogwarts planeaba estudiar para ser auror, y entraría a la guerra entonces, cuando correspondía.

\- No soy tan joven – les recordó de cualquier forma -. Ustedes me subestiman.

\- Lo que menos hemos hecho en la vida es subestimarte, cielo – replicó la señora Potter, regresando a su tono querendón habitual (y algo condescendiente).

Conversaciones de ese tipo habían continuado durante las primeras semanas de sus vacaciones, y para distraerlo, su padre le había regalado una nueva escoba de carreras. Se trataba de la última edición de la Thunderbolt, hecha de madera de nogal, rápida y aerodinámica, bastante mejor que su escoba anterior. Sin embargo, la felicidad de haberla recibido no era suficiente para contra restar la escaza presencia de sus amigos, ni mucho menos para matar el aburrimiento.

Se había vuelto aficionado a leer entre líneas en los distintos periódicos mágicos (ya no podía confiar exclusivamente en El Profeta, tenía que leer otras fuentes…). Especialmente, se había obsesionado con las noticias de dos magos jóvenes llamados Frank y Alice Longbottom, aurores del Ministerio que se metían en problemas, aventuras y toda clase de peripecias admirables en su trabajo deteniendo mortífagos. ¿La más reciente? Habían desbaratado una red de magos y brujas que traficaban varitas robadas a sus dueños (por ser considerados "impostores" o "falsos magos" por los puristas de sangre).

Así como Frank y Alice Longbottom se habían ganado un puñado de fanáticos que los admiraba y apoyaba en la comunidad mágica, se habían vuelto a la vez, los más buscados y odiados por parte de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Lo mismo había pasado con un célebre auror del Ministerio, de nombre Alastor Moody, quien ya había metido a varios seguidores del mago tenebroso tras las rejas de Azkaban en el último tiempo.

\- ¿Aburrido, Potter?

El chico de gafas y cabello negro azabache revuelto miró junto a él para encontrarse a una chica llamada Violenta Greengrass. Usualmente no se relacionaba con aquella guapa y elegante chica, quien cursaba su mismo año en Slytherin, pero lamentablemente, en eventos sociales de ese tipo era mucho más común encontrarse con gente como ella que con las personas que a él le gustaba frecuentar.

\- Síp – respondió de manera lacónica, para darle a entender que no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con ella. Sin darse por aludida, la chica tomó asiento a su lado, en el espacio vacío que alguno de los comensales había dejado libre para ir a bailar.

\- Pensé que te vería con alguno de tus amiguitos estúpidos, pero supongo que la pelea que tuvieron la última semana de clases realmente caló hondo – comentó, cizañera.

James tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir una sonrisa irónica tras recordar su fingida pelea pública con Remus durante la última semana de clases del quinto año. Ningún alumno sospechaba que todo había sido una actuación – del primer nivel, por cierto – para lograr que Remus pudiese lograr uno de sus planes más descabellados a la fecha: Infiltrarse entre los hombres lobo, que lo habían estado amenazando a través de mensajes durante todo el año anterior, sin que desconfiaran de su lealtad.

\- Iré directo al grano, Potter – continuó la chica, interrumpiendo una vez más sus pensamientos -. ¿Has leído las noticias últimamente? -. James asintió con un gesto de aburrimiento para continuar demostrándole que no le interesaba hablar con ella, y que no tenía ninguna curiosidad por saber hacia dónde se diría esa conversación -. Te darás cuenta de que la balanza parece inclinarse cada vez más hacia el lado de los mortífagos.

\- Siempre me ha provocado risa que lo digan así, como si los mortífagos fueran los que están a la cabeza de todo esto – comentó sin sacar la mirada de su copa de hidromiel -. Cuando todos sabemos que simplemente son peones prescindibles de Lord Voldemort.

\- Te crees muy valiente por decir su nombre, ¿verdad?

\- No me interesa Lord Voldemort ni su nombre – repitió, sabiendo que la irritaba escuchar el nombre del "grandioso" mago desde labios tan indignos como los de él -. Es bastante ridículo. No sé a quién le inspiraría miedo un apodo tan jodidamente cursi e infantil.

\- Sé lo que intentas hacer, Potter.

\- ¿Crees que lo habrá inventado cuando estaba en segundo año de Hogwarts? ¿O tercero?

\- No vas a conseguir que me enoje.

\- Además, no es muy creativo. Un lord… ¿Habrá sabido que existen títulos más altos?

Violenta hizo sonar sus dedos en la mesa con impaciencia, a punto de perder los estribos por las constantes interrupciones del muchacho que, hasta el momento no daba señales de estarla tomando en serio. Pero lo haría, tarde o temprano… Porque a Lord Voldemort y a sus mortífagos nadie los miraba en menos.

\- Aunque desvíes el tema sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando. ¿Cuánto queda para que esto se termine de decidir? Un par de años, no más. Y si estás del lado incorrecto, morirás. Pero sería una lástima ver tanto talento desperdiciado. Realmente no hay ningún motivo para que alguien como tú se siga juntando con tipos patéticos como Lupin o Pettigrew. Quizás no seas parte de los sagrados veintiocho, pero tu familia es de sangre pura y—.

\- ¿Debería juntarme con ustedes? ¿Hacerme mejor amigo de Mulciber?

\- Sabes exactamente de qué te estoy hablando, James. Eres inteligente, estás bien conectado y además eres muy diestro.

\- ¿Qué hay de Sirius? ¿También quieres invitarlo a unirse a la pandilla de Mulciber? Digo, tiene muchas conexiones también. Mejor que las mías, probablemente. Más oscuras. - Violenta soltó una risita aguda muy falsa y detestable para llamar su atención -. ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¡Ay, no lo sabes! Creí que como su mejor amigo ya te habías enterado.

James era demasiado orgulloso como para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pese a morirse de la curiosidad por saber qué ocurría con Sirius, que ya llevaba dos semanas sin dar señales de vida. Él y su mejor amigo habían ido demasiado lejos el año anterior, utilizando la Capa de Invisibilidad para entrar a la mala en las oficinas de _El Profeta_ y hacerle unos sutiles cambios a un artículo para dar a entender que Bellatrix Lestrange era culpable de un casi homicidio. Los padres de Sirius se habían enterado de aquella pequeña travesura y desde que se habían despedido en la estación King Cross, no había sabido más de él…

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que no sé?

\- Ah, es una noticia demasiado importante. Te la tiene que contar el mismo. – La morena le guiñó un ojo, entre satisfecha y coqueta -. Aunque, sinceramente… Quizás lo veas primero en El Profeta.

¿Por qué Violenta Greengrass sabía lo que ocurría con Sirius y él no? ¿Era un secreto a voces entre las familias puristas del Reino Unido? Claro, cuando Lord Voldemort declaró la guerra abierta contra los "sangre sucia", todas las familias de sangre pura con intereses en la limpieza de sangre se unificaron como si se hubiese tratado del llamado de un rey a sus leales. Sonrió con amargura pensando que tal vez el nombre de "Lord" era más bien adecuado, pese a sus burlas anteriores.

La mente de James comenzó a divagar barajando diferentes posibilidades. Era obvio que los padres de Sirius lo habían castigado, pero, ¿qué tipo de castigo se publicaba como noticia en el diario de la comunidad mágica? Había algo que no cuadraba del todo, pero no quería darle en el gusto y demostrar su ignorancia sobre el tema, así que se encogió de hombros y se bebió de un solo golpe el resto de hidromiel que le quedaba en el vaso. Sintió como el licor le quemaba ligeramente la garganta mientras iba bajando, al mismo tiempo que la chica se levantó con una expresión de triunfo.

\- Piensa en lo que te digo, Potter. Quizás te arrepientas cuando empieces a ver cómo la gente a tu alrededor se muere por estar en el bando equivocado – dijo antes de irse. Él no se tomó en serio la amenaza porque estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de comentarios a diario en Hogwarts, discutiendo con Mulciber y toda aquella pandilla. Pero Violenta sí logró irritarlo.

Se levantó de la mesa, hastiado y repentinamente molesto y se puso a dar vueltas por su mansión. La gente bailaba, reía, conversaba y bebía como si nada pasara. ¡Ni siquiera tenía ganas de emborracharse bajo esas circunstancias? Algo que solía ser su actividad favorita en cualquier otro momento, ¿de qué servía si estaba solo y sin sus amigos? Pero se le ocurrió que podía ir a la cocina a robarse algunos postres para subir finalmente a su pieza y dar por finalizada aquella velada siútica. Nadie lo extrañaría.

Iba pasando cerca de una de las oficinas de la planta principal cuando se dio cuenta de que dentro, completamente a oscuras, se distinguía la silueta de su padre junto a la de un hombre más alto y más delgado (y al parecer, con una profusa barba). Hablaban en susurros y, por la escaza iluminación, se notaba que no querían que nadie los viera o escuchara, pero James no pudo evitarlo. Se quedó de pie, escondido tras la pared y mirando sigilosamente por el espacio que dejaba la puerta entre abierta.

\- Es terrible, Fleamont. La delegación completa de Rusia se ha cambiado a su lado.

\- Habla más bajo – pidió el hombre, mirando con nerviosismo hacia el pasillo. James se removió para taparse aún más con la pared que lo escondía -. ¿Qué opina Dumbledore sobre esto?

\- No se lo esperaba, pero ya sabes como es. Tomará un traslador a Rusia durante la madrugada para buscar nuevas conexiones y estará de regreso mañana, antes de que alguien lo note – explicó el tipo alto e incógnito -. No te voy a mentir, Fleamont. Esto pinta mal.

\- ¿Cuántos eran?

\- Veintiséis.

\- Por Merlín santísimo, Caradoc. ¡¿Veintiséis aurores se han cambiado de bando?! ¿Qué tanto pretende hacer Dumbledore en Rusia?

\- Esta vez no le pedirá ayuda a la Monarquía mágica rusa. Buscará ayuda en otra parte.

\- ¿Dónde?

El hombre de nombre Caradoc miró de reojo hacia la puerta, tal y como el padre de James había hecho antes, y pese a cerciorarse de que no había nadie espiando (o eso pensaba él), se acercó al oído de Fleamont y le susurró algo. James, frustrado, no pudo escucharlo, pero sabía que no podía hacer más que contentarse. Después de todo, no debía estar escuchando nada de eso en primer lugar…

\- Estaré francamente sorprendido si consigue traerlo hasta aquí.

\- Bueno, si no lo consigue Dumbledore, nadie lo hará – replicó Caradoc, encogiéndose de hombros -. Ya es hora de que me vaya. Hoy es noche de designación en la Orden del Fénix. Será raro sin Dumbledore.

\- Me pregunto a quién dejará a cargo ahora que estará viajando.

\- No tendrá necesidad de hacerlo. La Orden fue fundada por él y por Shacklebolt. Lo lógico es que Kingsley quede al mando en la ausencia del otro, y viceversa.

\- No lo sabía. Pensé que había sido cosa de Dumbledore nada más.

James abrió los ojos como platos. La organización secreta se llamaba Orden del Fénix y ese tal Caradoc era un miembro de ella. Ya no sentía culpabilidad alguna por estar escuchando esa conversación a escondidas, pues, con todo aquello comprobaba que su padre le había mentido deliberadamente, y eso era algo que le hacía sentir traicionado. ¡Su padre nunca le había mentido antes!

Ahora sabía que Shacklebolt, o como se llamase, había fundado la Orden del Fénix junto a Dumbledore, y que su padre frecuentaba a uno de sus integrantes. Sabía, también, que había una noche de designación. ¿Qué significaba eso? Quizás había que ser un mago o una bruja muy distro para merecer ser un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. A lo mejor había que pasar una prueba dura y ser sometido a una votación de los demás integrantes para ser designado como parte de ellos. ¿Quién sería el afortunado aquella noche?

Tras sentir movimiento, corrió a esconderse al armario de los abrigos que estaba cerca del recibidor, y desde allí vio que su padre encaminaba al misterioso hombre, que ahora lucía como alguien mucho más imponente y heroico para él, hacia la puerta. ¿Sería un auror, o simplemente un forajido dispuesto a jugarse la vida por la guerra? Y lo que más le provocaba curiosidad era el motivo por el que se padre lo conocía… ¿Podría ser su padre también un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y por eso no había querido decirle la verdad? Aunque estuviese ligeramente enfadado hacia él, el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo tan solo de pensar algo así.

\- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! – dijo Caradoc dándose media vuelta en el umbral de la puerta de salida -. Sobre lo otro que hablamos… Ocurrirá hoy, a las dos de la mañana en Calle Beak.

\- ¿Quién irá?

\- Moody – susurró con seriedad, antes de colocarse un pequeño sombrero púrpura sobre su cabeza y finalmente partir.

¡El famoso auror, Alastor Moody, también estaba en la Orden del Fénix! James había averiguado en ese corto momento más cosas de las que jamás creyó poder sonsacarle a su padre durante la hora del té. Y si bien podía volver a interrogarlo al día siguiente, había una opción que lo emocionaba más… Podía ir a la Calle Beak durante la madrugada para descubrir todo por sí mismo.

Sintió los pasos de su padre regresando al gran salón, y esperó a que pasara y se fuera para salir del armario.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde había reconsiderado su posición anterior sobre embriagarse y permanecer en la fiesta, con toda la información que le había caído encima de la nada. Era emocionante, pese a que se encontraba ligeramente irritado con la sensación de traición. Su cuerpo vibraba con la sensación de que podía hacer incluso más para averiguarlo todo sobre la Orden del Fénix. Había escuchado que se reunirían en la Calle Beak y la hora. Era una pista generosa, y sabía que si no aprovechaba aquella oportunidad, no volvería a conseguir algo así.

Pero, por otro lado… Violenta Greengrass había cumplido con su cometido de alertarlo y dejarlo preocupado con la conversación. Su mirada y sonrisa de triunfo al referirse a Sirius le hacían pensar que éste se encontraba realmente en peligro o una situación desfavorable, y sentía que si no iba esa misma noche al Grimmauld Place, podría terminar lamentándolo. No tenía idea de que se trataba el castigo de Sirius, pero deseaba a ayudarlo a escapar y quizás, pasar el resto del verano, juntos en su mansión, averiguando aún más cosas sobre héroes y organizaciones secretas.

De pronto, la música se detuvo y con ello se escucharon más fuerte las risas y los comentarios de algunos invitados que estaban un poco exaltados por el licor y el baile. Quizás alguien había bebido demasiado; Desde la terraza interior que estaba entre el salón principal y el jardín, en donde se encontraban algunos invitados tomando brandy, se escuchaba un bullicio que comenzó de la nada y aumentó rápidamente. Casi estaba por dejar de prestar atención al alboroto, cuando un grito agudo de una mujer rompió el aire y llevó la mirada de todas las cabezas del lugar hacia allá. James, inconscientemente, se detuvo en la mitad de su camino, asustado. Luego, sintió el sonido de cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- ¡Auxilio! – gritó alguien.

El chico no se demoró más en reaccionar y corrió hacia la terraza interior de su casa viendo, con horror, a su padre tendido en el suelo, herido y sangrante, mientras que de pie junto a él se encontraba uno de sus amigos más antiguos, John Twycross, con la varita en la mano y en una actitud muy violenta. Levantaba la varita a los demás presentes, especialmente cualquiera que se acercara a socorrer a su padre, que seguía ahí, quejándose de dolor.

\- ¡Fleamont! – gritó su madre, intentando abrirse paso, pero Twycross también intentó atacarla a ella.

La mirada de James iba de un lado hacia el otro, sintiendo como se paralizaba por la desesperación y sobretodo, la incertidumbre de no saber qué tan herido estaba su padre. Parecía que su cabeza no lograba entender y procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, así que solo se quedó pasmado contemplando, como en shock, sintiendo muchísimo temor de que su padre estuviera grave y que su madre fuera a correr el mismo camino…

\- _¡Desmaius!_

Otro de los invitados reaccionó más rápido que todos los presentes, logrando que el atacante, Twycross, cayera al suelo tras un par de minutos que se sintieron más largos que de costumbre. Fue recién en ese momento que James se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo: Su padre había sido víctima de un ataque en su propia casa, a manos de su propio amigo. Y nadie, incluyéndolo a él, había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo. Se había comportado como un completo inútil y jamás se lo perdonaría…

Horas más tarde, James se encontraba en la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo junto a su madre, esperando noticias de su padre. Ambos estaban silenciosos y pálidos, pensando sin parar y en lo que había ocurrido. El chico de lentes aún estaba en su túnica de gala, sentado contra una pared tan blanca que llegaba a brillar, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello desordenado de manera inconsciente. La culpa le llegaba en oleadas… Sentía mucho miedo de que su padre estuviese mal… Su padre que era su principal héroe…

Varios invitados habían maniatado a Twycross una vez que había sido desmayado y la cosa se había calmado un poco. Fleamont estaba malherido pero consciente, lo que había facilitado su traslado hacia el hospital. Al mismo tiempo, una brigada del Ministerio se había apersonado en la mansión para ver qué había ocurrido, y descubrieron que el mago atacante había sido una víctima también; alguien le había realizado una maldición Imperio y le había ordenado que agrediera (quizás matara) al anfitrión del evento. El hombre se deshacía en disculpas, mortificado, pero no era capaz de recordar quién lo había hechizado en primer lugar y eso era aún más inquietante.

\- Ya pueden pasar – anunció una enfermera tras un rato que pareció eterno.

La señora Euphemia Potter se levantó de su asiento y entró tan rápido como pudo sin perder la elegancia de alguien de su altura, y tan pronto como vio a su esposo recostado sobre una de las pulcras camas blancas, se abalanzó sobre él. Fleamont se encontraba bien y ya había recuperado los colores. Sonreía bonachón como si nada malo le hubiese pasado tan solo una hora antes.

\- Oh, Fleamont – susurró la señora Potter mientras lo abrazaba. Lágrimas caían por su cara.

\- Tranquilízate, mujer, estoy bien – le sonrió el hombre mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó James mientras se acercaba a la cama, sintiéndose torpe y todavía culpable.

Solo minutos antes al ataque había estado sintiendo que su padre lo había traicionado y lo había juzgado por algo tan infantil como creer que le mentía. Su papá le había advertido que la cosa era seria pero nunca pensó lo involucrado que estaba… ¿Organizaría esos eventos sociales con la finalidad de reunirse con otros de manera menos sospechosa? Quizás, no era nada anormal que su padre se reuniera con otros magos y brujas en cuartos oscuros para darse un poco de información sobre la guerra. Su padre era valiente y admirable… ¿Qué hubiese hecho él, si esa noche lo hubiera pedido?

\- ¡Tu padre está bien! – El accidentado volvió a insistir sintiendo algo de lástima por su hijo, que se notaba muy afligido -. Fue solo un susto, te lo juro. El pobre Twycross se siente terrible, pero solo fue víctima de una maldición _Imperius,_ _¿qué es le va a hacer? Estas cosas pasan._

 _\- Vamos a duplicar las medidas de seguridad en casa – replicó su esposa con total aprehensión -. Y no más eventos sociales. ¡Se acabó!_

\- ¿ Tienen alguna idea de quién le lanzó una maldición a Twycross? – preguntó James -. Tuvo que ser uno de sus propios invitados…

\- Los aurores ya están investigando pero no han dado con nada. Este tipo de ataques se ha vuelto muy común en el último tiempo, hijo. El Ministerio debiese poder detectarlas, pero cada vez es más complicado ya que hay gente que está infiltrada y dispuesta a borrar cualquier registro.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Sintió una sensación de injusticia recorriendo todo su cuerpo al escuchar eso, pues quizás nunca darían con quien intentó matar a su padre -. ¿No será que Minchum está de lado de Vol—?

\- Nada de eso – respondió el hombre rápidamente (demasiado rápido para gusto de James), mientras hacía un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia. Luego, se quejó e hizo una mueca de dolor por el movimiento -. Minchum peca de idiota, pero no de malo. Me temo que con cualquier otro en su lugar, sería igual. Esto ya se ha salido de las manos.

Pero James, a diferencia de sus padres, de Twycross y de los aurores del Ministerio, sí tenía una idea de quién pudo haberlo atacado. Alguien que había hablado con él sobre cómo podía morir si no se cambiaba de bando, que abiertamente había declarado su lealtad hacia Voldemort esa noche. Él se había burlado de Violenta Greengrass… ¿Podía ser posible que ella hubiese maldecido a Twycross y provocado todo aquello como una advertencia para él?

\- Apuesto que fue Violenta Greengrass – dijo con seguridad. Sus padres lo miraron nuevamente como quien ve a un niño muy infantil al que no debe ser tomado en serio -. ¡Me amenazó!

\- Eso es imposible, cielo. Los Greengrass se fueron mucho antes, cuando Twycross todavía actuaba con toda normalidad – dijo su madre colocando su mano sobre su hombro -. Violenta es solo una niña, sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que había sido ella. Y lo que era peor, cuando le dio la advertencia durante la cena, lo había considerado como una amenaza vacía como la que le hubiese hecho antes cualquiera de los Slytherin, pero en realidad las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Sí, tal vez en cuarto año los Slytherin hacían jugarretas y amenazas inocentes. Pero, ¿durante el quinto año? Mulciber, Regulus Snape, todos ellos habían empezado a hacer cosas realmente macabras.

No había sido una amenaza vacía cuando Mulciber había atacado a Mary McDonald, ni cuando Regulus claramente se había involucrado en el intento de asesinato contra Michael, ni cuando Snape había ocupado esa estúpida maldición, Sectusempra, contra él. Así que, si Violenta era igual de peligrosa y había lanzado la maldición imperio a alguien… Entonces la amenaza de nunca volver a ver Sirius quizás también era real. Y tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo pronto, o quizás se volvería realidad.

\- Tiene mi edad – dijo algo molesto por el comentario -. Y dijo muchas cosas esta noche. Ustedes no tienen idea de… - Se detuvo. Quería restregarles en la cara que el otro bando lo consideraba lo suficientemente talentoso y hábil como para querer reclutarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, era una preocupación demasiado grande que darles a sus padres… Sobre todo, en ese momento.

\- De seguro lo dijo solo para preocuparte, y está claro que lo logro.

\- ¿Ustedes no saben nada sobre Sirius, verdad? – recordó de pronto.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Algo que saldrá en _El Profeta_.

Fleamont y Euphemia se miraron confusos antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Es que… Me temo que está en peligro – se sinceró. Era cierto, lo había sentido durante todo el verano y con lo que Violenta le había dicho, la corazonada había empeorado.

\- Walburga y Orión son terribles, pero no le harían nada a su hijo – le dijo su padre.

\- No, papá, creo que esta vez puede estar en problemas serios.

\- Nos guste o no nos guste, nadie puede meterse en las formas de criar que tienen otros padres, otras familias, ¿entiendes?

\- ¡Ustedes creen que se trata solo de un castigo severo, y no es así! ¡Los padres de Sirius son tan crueles como lo es el maldito Voldemort! – Su padre apretó los dientes al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso.

\- No digas su nombre. No aquí, en medio del hospital. Por Merlín, James, no sé qué te está pasando, pero ya basta de estar peleando con todo el mundo y especialmente con nosotros. _No hay nada_ que puedas hacer ni para ayudar en esta guerra, ni para ayudar a Sirius. Concéntrate en tu escoba y en el Quidditch por lo que resta del verano y ya está.

Así era como lo veían muchas personas en Hogwarts también. Como James Potter, el jugador de Quidditch estrella que solo se preocupaba de escobas voladoras y sus músculos. Que conseguía todo lo que quería y sus notas por su popularidad, por suerte o porque su familia era rica y tenía conexiones. Todos lo subestimaban, ¡incluso sus padres! Toda la reflexión y culpabilidad que había sentido antes se había ido nuevamente.

\- James – continuó su padre con paciencia -. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ir y tocarle la puerta a los Black como si nada? Lo más seguro es que Sirius está más que bien y simplemente le han prohibido cartearse contigo.

\- Pues si ese es el caso realmente, prefiero verlo con mis propios ojos y asegurarme.

El chico salió rápidamente para no darles tiempo de replicar o hacer algo en contra, decidido a ir a ayudar a Sirius en el Grimmauld Place y no dejar que le ocurriera algo como sí le había pasado a su padre. Y quizás no podía tocarle la puerta a los Black como si nada, pero si era necesario… Iba a derribar hasta las paredes para conseguir su cometido.


	32. Políticos y banqueros

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes se unieron! **IMissKity** y **WeasleyLuna** , muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado. **Sangito:** Muchas gracias por haberte leído el fanfic en tiempo record y comentar (+ todo el apoyo emocional vía twitter jajaja) Ahora por fin ya sabrás lo que le hacen a Sirius! (chiquititoooo). **Eva:** ¡Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver por estos lados! Así que no sabes lo increíblemente feliz que me hizo ver una notificación con tu mensaje. Lamento tanto que estés así de ocupada y espero que puedas darte unas merecidas vacaciones pronto. ¡Gracias por el review! Déjame decirte que igual te dejé unos cuantos comentarios en "Cartas enlazadas" que espero que hayas visto (pero no avanzo tan rápido como tú. Soy más lenta que una tortuga, perdón)

 **2  
Políticos y empresarios**

Sirius estaba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada perdida en la vista fuera de su ventana. La niebla era demasiado densa como para ver algo, pero aun así añoraba poder salir y respirar algo de aire puro. Lamentablemente su padre había colocado en la puerta un hechizo para que no pudiera abrirla, que era tan intenso como el que él mismo había colocado sobre las fotografías de chicas desnudas y motocicletas en sus paredes (que todavía resistían).

Su lechuza, Keith, estaba encerrada en la habitación con él y de tanto en tanto ululaba indignada; La dejaba salir cada cierto tiempo para que sobrevolara un poco, pero el lugar era demasiado pequeño para que pudiera estirar bien sus alas y sentirse libre como debía. Se sentía culpable, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, ya que él estaba tan atrapado como ella.

Tres veces al día, Kreacher, el elfo doméstico del Grimmauld Place, aparecía para llevarle un plato de comida que no era demasiado contundente ni sabrosa. Estaba seguro de que la falta de esmero en la comida era completamente apropósito, pero no le daba el gusto de quejarse y la recibía fingiendo poco interés. A veces podía comerla y otras, simplemente se moría de hambre.

Sobre la mesa estaba abierto el libro _La nobleza de la naturaleza: Una genealogía mágica,_ en la página cincuenta y ocho. Era un libro dedicado a explorar detalladamente las veintiocho familias de sangre pura del Reino Unido, miembro por miembro. Su madre le había dicho que no saldría de la pieza hasta que se lo supiera de memoria, esperando que eso le enseñara un poco sobre la importancia de la familia Black _._

Era solo una de las medidas que habían tomado contra él ese verano (que de verano no tenía nada, pues los dementores sueltos habían provocado un clima muy frío y oscuro). La otra, muy a su pesar, era la cabeza de Escorpión, el elfo doméstico de su prima Bellatrix, colgada en la pared junto a la escalera.

Bellatrix había enviado a su propio elfo doméstico a asesinar a un alumno, hijo de muggles, en Hogwarts. El elfo había sido decapitado por el Ministerio como castigo, y Bellatrix había fingido hasta el final que ella no había tenido nada que ver y que su sirviente criatura había enloquecido, actuando completamente solo. Por supuesto, él y James se las habían arreglado para culpar a Bellatrix igual, pero una vez que sus queridos padres se habían enterado, colocaron la cabeza de Escorpión como trofeo para recordarle su lugar en esa casa y en esa familia.

\- Caesius, Avery – leyó, intentando retomar el libro.

Era su compañero de Hogwarts. El Slytherin que hacía todo lo que Mulciber le decía y que no tenía una pisca de inteligencia o mente propia. El libro se actualizaba por sí solo cada vez que nacía alguien de alguna de las "Sagradas Veintiocho", y Caesius Avery era el último de la familia Avery, la segunda en el directorio después de los Abbott… Recién terminaba de leer la segunda… Le quedaban unas cuatrocientas páginas aún… Se dio de cabezazos contra el libro preguntándose qué estarían haciendo sus amigos durante su tiempo libre.

Así pasó las primeras semanas de vacaciones. La primera novedad había llegado cuando ya empezaba a perder la cabeza y a sentirse depresivo. Se encontraba tirado sobre la cama deshecha mirando el techo, con el mismo libro abierto en la página de Delaval Fawley, el último de los Fawley que tenía la misma edad de sus padres pero no había tenido descendencia...

Comenzaba a tener pensamientos ridículos como destruir su pared o lanzarse por la ventana, incluso destruir la puerta e ir a atacar a su madre (sin antes no pasar a matar al elfo que le entregaba comida roñosa todas las noches). Soñaba con cualquier cosa que lo sacara de esa terrible inercia cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Y ya que significaba un cambio en su lamentable rutina, pegó un salto y fue corriendo a abrirla, aun sabiendo que solo se podía tratar de un miembro de su familia.

\- Papá – dijo sorprendido, una vez que abrió la puerta.

El señor Black era una versión más alta y delgada de él mismo o de Regulus. Pálido, con el cabello crespo y oscuro, atractivo. A su vez, se veía completamente severo y tenía la mandíbula rígida, como si estuviera constantemente a punto de salirse de sus casillas y de golpear a alguien. Dio una mirada muy dura al estado desordenado de la habitación, para luego mirarlo a él de la misma manera.

\- Vístete de manera decente. Bajarás a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

\- Genial… ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Lo sabrás durante la cena.

Se retiró sin decir más y Sirius hizo lo que le ordenaron con una sonrisita. Hasta cenar con sus odiosos padres y su patético hermano era un buen panorama ante la expectativa de quedarse encerrado mirando el techo de su pieza. Y con esa ligera felicidad, hasta buscó en su armario por una túnica aburrida y elegante, de esas horribles que le encantaban a la sociedad mágica estirada. La remplazó por sus amados vaqueros desteñidos y su camisa muggle.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con el resto de su familia ya sentados en el comedor frente a la chimenea encendida. Nunca le había gustado mucho ese comedor… Era demasiado oscuro, como el resto de su casa. Prefería comer en la destartalada mesa de la cocina, pero ese era un lugar para la servidumbre y no para alguien como él.

Su madre llevaba un vestido muy formal y un enorme collar plateado con esmeraldas que iban a tono con sus aretes del mismo estilo. Lo mismo con Regulus, que usaba una túnica del mismo color que una botella de vidrio verde oscuro. Su padre coronaba, sentado en la cabecera.

\- Tanta formalidad… - comentó mientras tomaba asiento. Un enorme candelabro con protuberancias de plata en forma de serpientes grabadas alumbraba en compañía del fuego de la chimenea.

En general la iluminación se mantenía muy tenue y daba un aspecto lúgubre al salón. Sirius estaba seguro que uno de los motivos principales de la palidez y las ojeras de los integrantes de su familia, incluyéndose, era por esa extrema falta de luz natural y lo odiaba. Quería abrir cada cortina y cada ventana de esa casa, y hacer un encantamiento para que el tejado fuera remplazado por el cielo exterior, como ocurría con el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Has terminado tus lecturas, Sirius? – preguntó la señora Walburga Black.

La mujer era bastante mayor para tener dos hijos tan jóvenes. Había sido madre primeriza pasado sus cuarenta años. Regulus y Sirius habían sacado la elegancia y los ojos grises de esa parte de la familia, mitad Black, mitad Crabbe. Un mechón de pelo decolorado y canoso cruzaba por encima de su cabello oscuro y crespo haciendo un fuerte contraste.

\- No, no todavía. Voy en los Fawley.

La letra F y la familia ocho, de veintiocho. Significaba que en dos semanas no había avanzado casi nada y que, ciertamente, no había avanzado lo que su madre esperaba que avanzara. Resentida, la mujer le dio una mirada llena de enojo y decepción antes de fijar su vista en su plato. Una crema de verduras acababa de aparecer por arte de magia en sus platillos hondos de plata.

\- Dime, Sirius, ¿sientes que has entendido un poco más acerca de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre leyendo este libro? – preguntó su padre mientras tomaba una cucharada de crema.

\- Oh, sí – respondió, fingiendo toda seriedad pero no siendo capaz de detener sus ironías -. Me siento como una persona nueva ahora. Incluso me dieron ganas de casarme con una prima y tener hijos idiotas.

Regulus, que se había mantenido comiendo en silencio, se detuvo y lo miró impactado. A él le faltaba mucha valentía para atreverse a hablarle así a cualquiera de sus padres. Nunca lo había hecho, pero tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo; Desde pequeño siempre había opinado exactamente igual a ellos y en su corta vida no había tenido grandes discrepancias con ellos. Es más, con frecuencia se sentía orgulloso de un hijo de la familia Black.

\- Que bueno que lo mencionas, Sirius, porque con tu madre hemos tenido una epifanía similar – dijo Orión Black con tono triunfante.

\- ¿De acuerdo…?

\- Hemos estado hablando bastante sobre tu futuro desde que esa periodista, Rita Skeeter, o como sea que se llame, nos vino a contar sobre tus travesuras en el diario El Profeta. Nos preguntábamos, ¿qué hicimos tan mal en tu crianza para que salieras tan desviado de nuestros valores?

Hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Debo responder? - Sirius no sabía si su padre esperaba que él contestara algo o si la pregunta era retórica. Él sin duda tenía mucho que decir acerca de los "valores" que había visto en aquella familia, pero no estaba seguro de que hablar de ello traería la paz en la cena…

Tomó la jarra de vino y se sirvió un poco.

\- No, Sirius. Siempre hemos tenido claro que el problema nunca hemos sido nosotros, y eso Regulus nos lo demuestra día a día. El motivo por el que tú te has desviado de los valores de una familia tradicional mágica, es por culpa del libertinaje en el que ha caído Hogwarts y de tus dudosas y extravagantes amistades.

\- Hogwarts se ha convertido en un lugar bastante decadente – apoyó Walburga con una mueca de asco, mientras jugaba con las esmeraldas de su gargantilla -. La dirección de Albus Dumbledore ha llevado a lo que solía ser una escuela decente, a un antro de perdición lleno de niños que no merecen ser llamados magos y brujas.

\- Naturalmente. Me imaginaba que no los hacía feliz la idea de que ahí se discuta que Voldemort esté… Ya saben, un poco loco – respondió el chico, mientras giraba su dedo índice al lado de su cabeza para darle más énfasis a su punto -. Y debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que considerarían como "libertinaje" esas orgías que hacemos en la Sala de Menesteres. ¡Todos con todos, sangre sucias incluidos!

Tanto Orión como Walburga parecieron atragantarse con su sopa ante el comentario de su hijo, sin embargo, por una breve fracción de segundo, Regulus estuvo a punto de reír. La curvatura de sus labios no pasó desapercibida para Sirius, que le dio un codazo de camadería, sintiendo una renovada e inesperada simpatía hacia su hermano menor.

\- Esto es exactamente a lo que nos referíamos – dijo su padre, comenzando a enfurecerse y retomando las riendas de la conversación -. Por cosas como estas es que comenzamos a plantearnos si es necesario que permanezcan en una escuela que poco tiene de lo que nosotros esperamos.

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó palideciendo -. ¿No estarás pensando en sacarnos de Hogwarts?

\- Para una familia como la nuestra, los estudios no son más que un formalismo – continuó esta vez su madre –. Los Black siempre han sido una cosa, políticos y empresarios, y nosotros tenemos los contactos adecuados para hacerte entrar a cualquier oficina del Ministerio que nos propongamos.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No - dijo cruzándose de brazos –. No pueden sacarnos de Hogwarts. ¡No pueden!

\- No a Regulus, por supuesto – contestó su padre, burlesco –. Él no tiene problemas para entender cómo debe comportarse. Pero tú…

\- ¡No pueden sacarme de Hogwarts!

\- Podemos y lo haremos – pronunció con fuerzas la señora Walburga –. Te perdimos en Hogwarts desde que entraste en esa estúpida casa y conociste a esos estúpidos niños. Pero sigues siendo nuestro hijo y sigues siendo un menor de edad, así que tenemos total potestad sobre ti. Y sea como sea vamos a arreglar tu comportamiento desastroso. _Sea como sea._

\- Y si buscas a quién culpar por todo esto… No tienes que ir demasiado lejos. Tú te buscaste todo esto solo. Nosotros siempre te dimos lo mejor que una familia podría dar—.

Sirius lanzó un bufido, interrumpiendo el discurso de su padre. Ninguna cosa material que había obtenido jamás podría llenar el vacío que sentía por haber nacido y crecido en una familia fría y poco cariñosa.

Y ante la noticia de salir de Hogwarts… Sentía que su propia silla se lo estaba tragando para lanzarlo dentro de un abismo. No podía asumir aquella expectativa. Era el único lugar en el que se sentía libre y feliz. El único lugar que evitaba que hubiese perdido ya la cabeza. Prefería matarse antes que no terminar su educación en el castillo que consideraba su verdadero hogar. Quería protestar con todas sus fuerzas y como nunca lo había hecho. Gritar y romper todos los platos sobre la mesa...

Pero, su lado más frío le pedía que no hiciera una locura. Si era inteligente, tenía que conversar calmadamente al igual que ellos.

\- De acuerdo. Claramente no esperaba salirme con la mía después de mi más reciente "comportamiento" – prosiguió. Bebió un trago de vino para darse ánimos, pero ya sentía la cara completamente caliente por la rabia, como si la hubiese tenido frente al fuego por horas -. Sé que he sido muy desafiante en los últimos años.

\- ¿Desafiante? – preguntó la mujer, riendo falsamente -. ¿Crees que sólo has sido desafiante, Sirius? Te equivocas. Tú has sido un niño estúpido y malagradecido. Nos has intentado dejar en ridículo frente a nuestros amigos más cercanos y la Comunidad Mágica. Tú has sido nuestra vergüenza – dijo pronunciando las últimas palabras con exagerada claridad.

Aunque no se esperaba ya nada de ellos, sintió que esas últimas palabras le daban un golpe colosal en su estómago. Estaba aburrido de que sus padres lo humillaran. Aburrido de que lo trataran de esa forma. Ni siquiera entendía como había crecido teniendo un ego tan grande cuando su familia se esforzaba tanto por destruir su autoestima e identidad.

\- Cierto que la opinión del resto es lo que más les preocupa – repuso con amargura.

\- Con tu madre hemos soportado todos estos años porque pensamos que era una fase, algo propio de tu edad y de tus extrañas amistades. No sería la primera vez que a un jovencito de la realeza se le suben los humos a la cabeza y busca renegar de todo. Pero ya ha sido suficiente. - Su padre decretó aquella frase con tal seguridad que había parecido una sentencia para Sirius. Sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir esta vez -. Es hora de que empieces a comportarte como un Black. Ideal hubiera sido que lo hubieses hecho por las buenas, pero… Has decidido que será por las malas. Hogwarts se ha acabado para ti.

\- No pueden tomar esa decisión por mí – reclamó, comenzando a sentir nuevamente la desesperación. El estómago le dolía y su corazón latía tan fuerte que golpeaba su pecho -. ¡Y nosotros no somos la realeza, par de viejos ridículos! Lo único que les queda de esa supuesta realeza es la superficialidad enfermiza con la que pretenden inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás.

\- ¡Cállate! – levantó la voz, golpeando la mesa con uno de sus puños. Regulus pegó un salto en su lugar y de inmediato se puso tenso, asustado –. Cállate de una vez. Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. Está decidido y peor, está hecho. Te he conseguido un buen puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio y si te—.

\- ¡No me interesa tu estúpido puesto de trabajo! – gritó, mientras se ponía de pie en un impulso de su rabia y frustración.

Su plan original de mantenerse fríamente tranquilo ya no funcionaba. Hervía de rabia por dentro y ya notoriamente por fuera, y todavía lo ponía más furioso ver cómo sus padres lo miraban divertidos, como si lo creyeran lo más ridículo y patético del mundo. El único que parecía algo descompuesto por todo lo que ocurría era Regulus, que fingía que continuaba tomando su crema.

\- Es un buen puesto de trabajo, Sirius. Y una vez que te des cuenta de los beneficios y la seguridad que eso trae consigo, olvidarás todos tus caprichos infantiles. Después de todo, eso significa un buen lugar en la sociedad y el acceso a nuestra herencia.

\- No me interesa su dinero asqueroso – gritó, enfurecido, sintiendo como la presión le subía hasta las orejas -. ¡Me alegra la facilidad que tienen para arreglar vidas ajenas, pero la mía la van a dejar tal y como está!

\- Regulus, vete a tu habitación – ordenó Orión.

Su hermano menor le dio una simple y asustada mirada de reojo mientras pasaba por su lado hacia la cocina para desaparecer tan pronto como pudiera. Y esa orden había sellado el destino de aquella velada, pues algo peor estaba por venir ahora que estaban solos. Los tres quedaron allí, en el comedor, frente a la luz tenue y titilante de la chimenea encendida. Sirius estaba horrorizado, pero no por lo que pudiera pasar en esa sala, sino por lo que pasaría más adelante con su vida si sus padres se salían con la suya…

\- Sirius, recapacita. ¿Acaso un mal padre se preocuparía de tu futuro como lo hacemos nosotros? ¿Crees que un mal padre hubiese aguantado estos seis años de imbecilidades de la forma en que nosotros lo hicimos? Deberías ser más agradecido. Walburga, es hora de que le digas a nuestro hijo las buenas noticias.

Su vista se desvió desde su padre a la señora que estaba sentada junto a él tomando su crema, sonriéndole de manera aterradora, entendiendo que cuando creyó que la había sacado "barata" por lo de Escorpión se había equivocado. ¡Qué iluso había sido al creer que ver su cabeza colgada era la peor parte! Iban a sacarlo de Hogwarts… En una fracción de segundo pasó por su cabeza un odio enfermizo hacia Mulciber, hacia Rita Skeeter, hacia cualquiera que hubiese ayudado con un granito de arena a provocar ese desolador panorama para él.

\- ¿Qué noticias?

\- He arreglado un compromiso para ti.

Esta vez no fue capaz de decir nada. Inocentemente había creído que salir de Hogwarts sería la peor cosa que le podían hacer, pero no. Definitivamente esto era mucho peor. El fin de su vida por completo. La idea de casarse, sobre todo la idea de casarse sin amor, ya estaba completamente fuera de línea para él.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó horrorizado.

\- ¡Sí, con la menor de los Selwyn! Ella representa todo lo que queremos para ti.

No tenía idea de quién era y nunca la había visto en Hogwarts, así que probablemente era mayor que él. De cualquier forma no necesitaba mirarla… Que fuera hermosa u horrenda no hacía ninguna diferencia para él. No iba a casarse con una mujer porque sí, y mucho menos una persona desalmada de familia de sangre pura, cuyas creencias y pensamientos celebraban cualquier cosa que hiciera Voldemort. No podía contentarse con aquello jamás.

Entonces, su madre dijo las palabras más temibles que podía imaginar:

\- La postura de argollas será mañana por la anoche y el anuncio oficial saldrá en El Profeta pasado mañana. El matrimonio se llevará a cabo tan pronto cumplas la mayoría de edad.

Era tan real. Era tan cercano. No podía permitir que esa información saliera a la luz pública… Estaba aterrado. Añoraba terminar su vida en Hogwarts para ser independiente económicamente y escapar de una vez por todas de su familia, pero ahora estaban a punto de hacer lo contrario y atraparlo para siempre…

Iba a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer… Ya no valía la pena seguir peleando y discutiendo. Ese era el fin de él en aquella familia…

\- Lamento todos los problemas que han tenido que pasar por mí – se disculpó ya rendido -. Más lamento los que tendrán que pasar mañana cuando anuncien al Ministerio y a los Selwyn que no voy a hacer nada de lo que prometieron.

\- Basta ya – dijo Orión poniéndose de pie. Ahora él estaba enojado –. ¡Lo harás y punto! ¡Seguirás todo al pie de la línea como un buen Black lo haría y no vas a volver a desafiarnos! ¡Sirius, no vas a conseguirlo! Después de todo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial? Pobre niño tonto, creyéndose diferente al resto. Pues no lo eres. Eres sólo una pieza más en el tablero y terminarás haciendo lo mismo que todos por el bien de la familia.

\- ¡NO VOY A CASARME Y NO DEJARÉ HOGWARTS! – terminó por gritar, acalorado. A ese punto, comenzaba a dolerle demasiado la cabeza por el estrés. Su presión se había disparado.

\- ¡Lo vas a hacer aunque tenga que levantarte con una maldición _Imperio_ todos los días!

\- ¡Ustedes son unos…! – Estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas. Batalló contra su propia lengua, pero no pudo evitarlo y terminó por decirlo -: ¡Malditos dementes! ¡Los _odio_! ¡Odio todo sobre este lugar y sobre ustedes!

Ninguno de sus dos padres se esperó aquello, así que lo miraron sorprendidos y Sirius aprovechó esos segundos en que los pilló desprevenidos para continuar lo que había querido decir toda su vida y nunca se había atrevido.

\- Gente como ustedes jamás debería ser padres, porque no tienen idea de cómo serlo. Me avergüenzo de ustedes cada maldito día de mi vida, y me pregunto por qué tuve la mala suerte de nacer aquí. Cada día que paso en el Grimmauld Place es un día que odio, que paso añorando mí partida hacia Hogwarts y mí partida definitiva de esta casa algún día. ¡No voy a permitir que me atrapen aquí! ¡No voy a permitir que me digan cómo vivir mi vida!

Su madre, en un arrebato de rabia, tomó lo primero que encontró, el candelabro de plata que se encontraba sobre la mesa y cuyas velas aún no se apagaban del todo, y se lo tiró por la cabeza a su hijo, golpeándolo justo sobre su ojo izquierdo. Era una mujer trastocada. Ya había visto ese tipo de arrebatos antes. Pero cuando sintió la humedad de la sangre cayendo desde su ceja, supo que ya había sido suficiente. Ya había aguantado más de lo que tenía que aguantar.

\- Estúpidos clasistas, violentos, locos de remate… - murmuró fuera de sí, llevándose una mano a su ceja, sintiendo el ardor vibrante de su herida recién hecha -. ¡Enfermos y fascistas!

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – le gritó su padre. Tenía la varita empuñada en la mano y se veía listo para atacarlo.

\- ¡Es todo! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! – le gritó de vuelta. También sacó su varita y no dudó que la usaría si era requerido por la circunstancia -. ¡Me voy de esta casa!

\- Por favor, no durarás ni dos días fuera de esta casa.

Una luz verdosa salió con toda rapidez de la punta de la varita de Orión, directo hacia el rostro de Sirius, que se agachó a una velocidad igual de sorprendente. Una jarra de porcelana fina reventó tras de él, saltando sus pedazos hacia todas partes, mientras Sirius se ponía de pie y lo apuntaba amenazante.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – preguntó, tragando saliva.

El color verde. El color verde de las maldiciones imperdonables y todo lo malo que se podía cometer en el nombre de la magia. ¿Había querido dejarlo atrapado en esa casa a costa de un _Imperius_? ¿Había querido enseñarle una lección e infringirle dolor a través de un C _ruciatus_? O… ¿Su propio padre había intentado matarlo con un _Avada Kedavra?_

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! – volvió a preguntar, esta vez gritando.

\- ¿Crees que tu padre iría a Azkaban por ti? – se metió Walburga, poniéndose de pie por primera vez en toda la discusión.

\- Esto es una locura – murmuró, nervioso.

Nuevamente su padre hizo un trazo en el aire con su varita, pero no emitió ningún destello. Sirius esperó, expectante y asustado, por ver qué pasaría y entonces sintió como todas las puertas de la casa se empezaron a cerrar una a una, fuertemente, terminando por las dos puertas de roble del comedor en el que se encontraban. Tras cerrarse y juntarse, saltaron unas chispas de color rojo, sellando la sala.

\- No vas a salir de aquí, Sirius.

\- ¡Depulso! – contraatacó el chico, pese a que a diferencia de sus padres, no era capaz ni tenía el valor suficiente como para intentar ocasionarles daño de verdad.

Lamentablemente para él, su padre desvió el hechizo. Probó de nuevo, y volvió a desviarlo. Intentó tres veces más, esforzándose para ser rápido y diestro, utilizando todo lo que sabía, pero su padre y madre lo superaban en experticia y eran capaces de bloquear cada hechizo que les enviaba.

Por un segundo se preguntó por qué sus padres se empecinaban en seguir atrapándolo en vez de olvidarse de él y ya, pero sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. En primer lugar, estaba el tema de la humillación, pero por sobre todo… Le veían como una especie de materia prima y lo sabía. Siempre que hablaban del plan, del deber de la familia, se referían a que Regulus y él tuvieran descendencia y se aseguraran de que el apellido Black persistiera porque, ¿dejarlo morir? Ese era literalmente el peor miedo de sus padres.

\- Regulus puede tener descendencia. Solo déjenme ir – pidió, volviendo al buen tono ya que sus hechizos habían fallado.

\- Nunca puedes estar completamente seguro – dijo su madre -. Nunca puedes tomar suficientes medidas al respecto. Por eso me encargué de tener dos varones. Por eso me encargué de abortar a todas las hembras.

\- Ustedes están locos – murmuró con lástima.

\- Y tú tienes nuestros genes, así que la locura corre por tu sangre también, Sirius – le respondió Orión con una sonrisa. Levantó la varita nuevamente y comenzó a pronunciar el temor más grande de Sirius -: _Impe..._

Un fuerte sonido, seguido por escombros y polvillo saliendo expedidos hacia ellos a gran rapidez interrumpió el ataque de su padre. Ambas puertas y parte de la pared habían volado por el aire, y tras el espacio irregular que había dejado estaban James y una de sus elfinas domésticas, Jenny, en posición defensiva.

\- ¡James!

Sirius nunca se había sentido tan feliz o aliviado de ver a su mejor amigo como en ese momento. Y disfrutaba, a la vez, ver la expresión desconcertada de sus padres que no entendían como un niño mago podía aparecerse en medio del Grimmauld Place con todas las protecciones y encantamientos que le habían hecho. Claro, subestimaban y despreciaban a los elfos domésticos, ignorando sus increíbles poderes.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves, mocoso? – preguntó Orión, esta vez apuntando la varita hacia el moreno de gafas.

El impacto que pudo haber sentido James cuando llegó al Grimmauld Place y vio todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo duró unos segundos porque sabía que no podía vacilar en ese momento. Tal vez tendría que fingir un poco al inicio, pero se aseguró de mostrarse relajado en vez de tenso ante los padres de su mejor amigo.

\- Buenas noches, señor Black, también es un gusto volver a verlo – replicó James, travieso -. Señora Walburga, hola. Les presento a Jeanny. Jeanny, ellos son los Black.

\- Señores Black, un gusto – dijo la elfina.

Ambos se escandalizaron ante el simple hecho de que una criatura como Jeanny les dirigiera la palabra.

\- ¡Pagarás por esto, Potter!

Un nuevo rayo verde salió de la varita de Orión, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los cuatro se enfrascaron en una batalla campal en medio del comedor a medio destruir, desplazándose de tanto en tanto y contando con la ayuda de la elfina doméstica que, tapándose los ojos y tiritando de nervios, ayudaba a James para protegerlo.

Regulus y Kreacher se aparecieron tras escuchar el alboroto. El primero se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por lo que ocurría, quedándose al inicio de la escalera, paralizado mirando, mientras Kreacher saltaba a luchar contra Jeanny, subiéndosele encima y tirando sus orejas. Por un segundo parecía que todos se habían vuelto locos.

Un nuevo haz de luz verde salió en dirección a James desde la varita de su madre, y con suerte logró esquivarla, arrojándose al suelo. El rayo de magia fue a dar dentro de la chimenea encendida, que provocó un sonido de explosión y terminó por avivar el fuego haciendo que una serpiente de llamas amenazante comenzara a engullir la pared y la mesa del comedor. Se trataba de la maldición de _Fuego maligno._

\- Mierda, tenemos que irnos de aquí – le gritó el moreno a su amigo, en medio del intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones, al que ahora se le sumaba una serpiente de fuego.

Incluso Orión y Walburga parecían intimidados por el animal de llamas, que se había salido completamente de control y les quitaba atención desde la batalla.

Aprovechando el caos, James y Sirius se encaminaron a la puerta (mientras Jeanny continuaba en su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Kreacher) para irse rápidamente del lugar e idealmente, no tener que volver nunca más. Pero Sirius recordó que su lechuza, Keith, se encontraba aún en su pieza e hizo el ademán de subir por las escaleras, hasta que James lo tiró desde la manga.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca, Sirius! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Vámonos!

Lo empujó hacia la puerta dándole tirones. Cuando abrió la puerta, Sirius se detuvo una última vez para darle una mirada al Grimmauld Place siendo engullido por las llamas sin control mientras sus padres terminaban de dominar y detener la serpiente de fuego. Entonces, los dos (despeinados, sudados y llenos de hollín) lo vieron en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡No durarás dos días allá afuera! – gritó su padre.

\- ¡No volvería a pisar esta casa ni aunque me paguen por hacerlo! – gritó, completamente decidido. Sentía como su cuerpo entero temblaba por la emoción y la adrenalina de aquel momento. La rabia, la histeria, la pelea y a la vez el orgullo que sentía por sí mismo, por finalmente hacer algo para terminar aquella situación.

La brisa fría de la noche le refrescaba la cara.

\- ¡Cruza por esa puerta y será tu ruina! – le gritó Walburga -. ¡Cruza esa puerta y me encargaré de que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida! ¡Te haré la vida miserable!

Sirius ya se iba a devolver a contestarle algo, furioso, así que James lo empujó fuera con brusquedad, para que ninguno pasara un segundo más en aquella casa. Temía que Sirius hiciera algo imprudente como seguir enganchando en esa conversación estúpida y ya no podían perder más tiempo.

Y agradeció haberlo hecho, porque escuchó con horror al padre de Sirius pronunciando la maldición asesina mientras el pasillo del recibidor se iluminaba de un fuerte color verde. Justo cuando terminó de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, escuchó como la maldición chocaba contra la madera. Se había salvado por una fracción de segundo.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el Grimmauld Place no se estuviera quemando en ese mismísimo momento, se encontraron en medio de la calle, entre la plazoleta y el feo edificio muggle, respirando agitadamente y sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Lo habían conseguido, habían escapado con vida de este tenebroso encuentro.

Sirius sentía que estaba tiritando, demasiado exaltado. Respiró profundamente para serenarse mientras miraba constantemente hacia el edificio, solo para comprobar que ninguna serpiente de fuego ni sus padres salían de allí. No pasó nada, salvo que un par de segundos después la elfina doméstica de James se apareció junto a ellos, llena de arañazos y sudando profusamente, pero orgullosa por haber defendido a su amo.

Con esa aparición, James salió de su ensimismamiento y tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Jeanny, se fijó en su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, después de unos minutos que parecieron larguísimos.

De hecho, el moreno de rulos no sabía exactamente qué responder a esa pregunta. Sentía un huracán de emociones… Rabia, preocupación… Anticipación, felicidad, orgullo. Algo de miedo por la amenaza que le había dado su madre justo antes… Libertad y el agradecimiento hacía James, por otra parte, pero también la impresión que había dejado en él la última maldición que le habían lanzado.

\- Me atacaron – terminó por decirle, incrédulo. No podía creer que hubiesen tenido las agallas de hacer algo así.

\- Lo sé.

\- Con la maldición asesina.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

El chico volvió a mirar hacia el edificio, angustiado.

\- Dejé a Keith.

\- Si hubieses ido por él, estarías muerto, Sirius. - Era cierto. Sus padres lo habían superado con creces y si no hubiese sido por James llegando a ayudarlo en el último momento, hubiese estado muerto, o peor, atrapado para siempre.

\- Oye, yo… Si no hubiese sido por ti y por Jeanny…

\- Tranquilo, no es necesario que lo digas.

\- No, hablo en serio. Si no fuera porque… No tienes idea de lo que… Merlín, por un segundo pensé… - balbuceó por unos segundos, sin mirarlo a la cara, pero finalmente hizo lo más repentino e inesperado, dándole un gran abrazo a su mejor amigo.

\- No es nada – le aseguró el de gafas, completamente sorprendido y hasta algo torpe.

\- Y más te vale que no le cuentes a nadie sobre eso – advirtió Sirius tras separarse de él -. Ni siquiera a Remus o a Peter.

\- Claro, sé que estás vulnerable en este minuto. No diré nada – contestó, fingiendo solemnidad.

Sirius empezó a caminar por la calle como queriendo dejar atrás no solo al Grimmauld Place, sino ese vergonzoso momento, y James lo siguió intentando aguantar la risa. Debidamente a su tiempo, cuando toda aquella situación se convirtiera en una divertida anécdota que contarle al resto, no iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que el masculino, frío y genial Sirius Black había tenido un momento sentimental y afectuoso. Eso era algo que le iba a recordar hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	33. Teenage wasteland

**N/A:** Primero, a todos quienes leyeron el episodio 31 ("La Orden del Fénix"), me percaté de que el episodio estaba mal subido y que faltaba la mitad del capítulo, así que lo re-subí. Perdón, no sé cómo leyeron eso como estaba xD Era horrible. Segundo y más importante… ¡Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia! Le doy la bienvenida a **polacullenswan2627** ^^ Y como siempre, quiero darle las gracias a **Evasis** y a **Sangito** por ser las lectoras y comentadoras más fieles de este fanfic. Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y les agradezco como siempre porque con sus reviews me hacen una escritora de fanfics feliz

 **3  
Teenage wasteland**

James y Sirius estaban engullendo unas tostadas con huevos revueltos y tocino a la mañana siguiente. Tras llegar a la mansión Potter y contarles todo lo que había ocurrido en el Grimmauld Place la noche anterior, la señora Euphemia y el señor Fleamont (que ya se recuperaba en casa) habían consentido al mejor amigo de su hijo con bocadillos, cerveza de mantequilla y hasta le dijeron que podía tener su propia pieza, pero por el momento Sirius dormía en la pieza de James, utilizando otra cama.

Aun sabiendo que Orión y Walburga Black eran padres poco ortodoxos y bastante siniestros, no cabían de su impresión cuando Sirius les contó por todo lo que había pasado durante las dos semanas de verano. Y la indignación llegó a su punto máximo cuando James les relató el final de la velada de la noche anterior, con maldiciones asesinas y todo.

\- ¿Fuego maligno? ¡¿Fuego maligno?! – preguntó Fleamont en su pijama rojo escarlata. Acababa de dejar el periódico a un lado, más preocupado por la conversación que las últimas tragedias en la comunidad mágica -. ¡Nadie puede controlar esa maldición!

\- Así es.

\- No puedo creer lo de la maldición asesina – murmuró Euphemia por octava vez, totalmente escandalizada -. ¿Están seguros de que no habrán escuchado mal?

\- ¡No, mamá! Y antes le iban a echar un _imperius,_ ¿te das cuenta?

\- Han perdido la cabeza – masculló el señor Potter indignado, antes de dar un largo trago a su zumo de naranja.

El señor y la señora Potter no habían dudado un solo segundo y habían aceptado a Sirius con los brazos abiertos, asegurándole que siempre había sido como un hijo para ellos y que estaban fascinados de tenerlo en su hogar por el tiempo que quisiera (Para siempre, si eso quería). Pese a eso, Fleamont no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a James y a Sirius durante aquella mañana, sabiendo que todo escalaría y se convertiría en un escándalo de proporciones entre la clase acomodada. Los Black no iban a dejar que Sirius se escapara como si nada, y los Potter estarían en problemas por haberlo ayudado; le preocupaba pensar que quizás se vengarían de su propio hijo si tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- A ver, Sirius, dime una cosa – se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse más a él. Quería entender todo a la perfección -. ¿Qué querían conseguir con todo esto? ¿A qué se debió toda esa reacción?

\- Ah, eh, sí – balbuceó Sirius, con la boca llena de comida -. Lo había olvidado.

Tras regresar a la mansión, ambos amigos se encontraban tan eufóricos e hiperventilados que se habían quedado hablando de la batalla por horas, y sobre todo, de la serpiente de fuego, mientras se bebían unas cervezas heladas y comían galletas con mermelada. Ni siquiera James se había enterado de aquella lúgubre conversación que había tenido con sus padres antes de eso.

\- Se suponía que dejaría Hogwarts. No terminaría el séptimo año en la escuela.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó su mejor amigo con curiosidad.

\- Me consiguieron un empleo en el Ministerio e iban a casarme – contestó. La señora Euphemia soltó un gritito de impresión que rápidamente fue ahogado por una atronadora carcajada de James, que no podía evitar reír pensando en su mejor amigo casado con alguien -. Es verdad, iban a anunciar mi compromiso y todo en _El Profeta_ , mañana.

\- ¡Oh, eso explica lo que Greengrass me dijo!

\- ¿Y con quién te iban a casar? – preguntó Fleamont con interés. James también se moría por hacerle esa pregunta, pero con la sola intención de continuar tomándole el pelo.

\- Ni idea – respondió el de rulos encogiéndose de hombros -, o sea, me lo han dicho. Pero no les presté mucha atención.

Se entretuvieron discutiendo un sinfín de escenarios sobre cómo sería si Sirius Black estuviera casado hasta que, sin quererlo así, terminaron hablando nuevamente de las maldiciones imperdonables y las serpientes de fuego. Con todo eso, los padres de James tuvieron que admitirle a su hijo que tenía la razón cuando les contó sus sospechas aquella noche en el hospital, y que de no ser por él, quizás algo muy terrible hubiese pasado con Sirius. Era la primera vez en todo el verano en que la familia Potter volvía a su habitual _status quo_ en donde nadie lo subestimaba.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Remus? – preguntó Sirius una vez que regresaron a la habitación.

Ambos chicos se relajaron, recostándose cada uno en una cama y lanzándose una Quaffle de un lado al otro sin dejarla caer. Como hijo único, James nunca había experimentado ese tipo de entretención sencilla en su propia casa, y por su lado, Sirius tampoco había tenido muchos momentos similares con Regulus, así que ambos estaban disfrutando ese pequeño momento, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en Remus.

\- Nada, ¿tú?

\- Tampoco. No le he querido mandar ninguna carta tampoco, ya sabes por qué… Y le dije a Peter que no lo hiciera.

\- Claro. De lo contrario toda la pelea de la última semana de clases no tendría sentido.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero en caso de que no sepamos de él en unas dos semanas más, deberíamos ir a ver si está todo bien, ¿no crees?

\- Definitivamente, aunque no sé a dónde...

James y Sirius se quedaron un rato pensando qué podía estar haciendo Remus en ese preciso momento, pero finalmente cambiaron de tema y decidieron que había que ir a celebrar la nueva libertad de Sirius a Londres. Aprovechando que era sábado, el centro de la ciudad de seguro iba a estar hirviendo de actividad, lleno de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes repletando los clubes.

Tras subir a la moto de Sirius y partir, se reunieron con Peter en Camden Town, fuera de un enorme depósito ferroviario de forma circular en donde esa noche tocaban un par de bandas emergentes del punk, que de a poco iba dejando de ser un estilo musical subterráneo para convertirse en una fuerza que podía derrocar la música pop de las listas musicales. Por lo tanto, un momento del que Sirius quería ser parte (y claro está, contagiar a sus amigos).

En las afueras del edificio había un centenar de jóvenes luciendo pantalones rasgados, chaquetas de cuero, estilos de cabello exagerados y de colores, además de tachas y púas por doquier. Sacaron un cigarrillo y fingiendo que eran muggles, como siempre solían hacer cuando estaban de fiesta, se mezclaron y entraron.

Todavía no eran ni las seis de la mañana cuando el cielo oscuro comenzó a aclarar de a poco. En el fondo se escuchaba el canto de algunos pájaros y más atrás aún, se veían el ex depósito ferroviario en el que horas antes habían estado cantando y gritando a todo pulmón. James y Peter estaban de espaldas, orinando en una zanja por donde corría un modesto desagüe, aguantándose la risa y las burlas.

\- ¡Hija de puta…! – gritaba Sirius, mientras pateaba piedras en el barro, borracho y casi perdiendo el equilibrio -. ¡Juro que si pudiera hacer magia ahora la estaría convirtiendo en la vaca estúpida que es!

Los dos chicos se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que subían sus cremalleras y volvían a donde se encontraba Sirius.

Una hora antes, Sirius estaba coqueteando con una chica punk que había conocido durante el concierto, la había dejado subir a la moto y le había enseñado cómo encenderla y acelerarla "un poco". Ella, novata, de alguna forma había acelerado tanto que la moto se había puesto de pie y salido a toda velocidad hacia delante, impactándose contra el portón de lata de un almacén grande y viejo. La chica había terminado en el suelo antes del impacto, pero escapó del lugar en cuanto vio la cara de Sirius.

\- Tú fuiste el que la dejó subirse a la moto para hacerte el lindo con ella. Si de alguien es la culpa, es tuya – le dijo el chico de cabello despeinado (que en ese momento se veía más despeinado que nunca).

Su amigo le arrojó una mirada furiosa e intensa tras escuchar ese comentario, y por un momento James pensó que le iba a caer un puñetazo o por lo menos un discurso lleno de palabrotas. Pero, por suerte, Sirius estaba demasiado enojado y borracho como para poder hacer o decir algo elaborado.

\- ¡MI PUTA MOTO! – gritó, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba su cara en sus manos.

\- ¡La arreglarás con magia en menos de un segundo! – sugirió el más pequeño de los tres.

\- ¡No puedo usar magia aquí! ¡Hay muggles por todas partes, Peter, despierta!

Peter miró a su alrededor para verificar si alguno de los punks que quedaban deambulando por el sector había escuchado la palabra "magia" o "muggle", pero la verdad es que los pocos que seguían ahí estaban igual o peor de borrachos que ellos, así que no les prestaban atención (al menos, desde el incidente de la moto que no había pasado desapercibido y había recibido aplausos de burla de parte de todos los presentes).

\- Oye, cálmate, ¿quieres? – dijo James acercándole una botella de whisky -. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, la arreglamos y ya.

Amurrado, Sirius le arrancó la botella de las manos y bebió sin decirle que tenía la razón. Se sentaron sobre un muro sucio y lleno de grafitis, medio destruido por grietas de diferentes tamaños, y siguieron bebiendo por el resto de la madrugada hasta que ya no quedó absolutamente nadie más en el lugar.

James y Sirius llegaron a la mansión Potter cuando ya era de mañana. Todavía seguían completamente borrachos, pero habían pasado una de las mejores noches de sus vidas; Peter había bebido hasta perder el conocimiento y el par de amigos tuvo que ir a dejarlo a su casa en la moto, apretándose para caber los tres. Para que sus padres no armaran un escándalo, lo metieron por la ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y luego regresaron juntos, a ratos haciendo paradas en el camino para que James vomitara.

\- Me dejaste manejar ebrio – lo acusó el moreno de rulos mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

\- Tsk. – Un extraño sonido salió de la garganta de James mientras levantaba su mano para hacer un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Tsk.

\- Tsk.

\- Tsk. – Ambos se largaron a reír sin ningún motivo.

James encendió la radio y la sintonizó (a duras penas, víctima aún del alcohol), y luego él también se dejó caer sobre su cama para mirar el techo. Se sentían como estrellas de rock, habían deambulado por el centro de Londres y Camden Town en nada menos que una motocicleta abollada, y habían asistido a un concierto de punk muggle usando chaquetas de cuero y jeans rotos. Sirius llevaba nada más un día allí, y ya se sentía como si se tratara de los mejores momentos de sus vidas.

\- Esto es, James.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No vivimos el rock de los 60s, pero tendremos el punk.

\- El punk – repitió el otro chico -. Esa banda era genial, ¿cómo se llamaba?

\- Los Ramones.

\- ¡Los malditos Ramones!

\- Es como un nombre latino, ¿o no?

\- Ramones. Ramones. Ramones – repitió el muchacho, como analizando el sonido -. Le perdí el sentido a la palabra.

\- Nosotros deberíamos formar una banda y ser como Mick Jagger y Keith Richards – sugirió Sirius, pero se detuvo inmediatamente tras pronunciar ese nombre.

Le fue inevitable pensar en su lechuza, Keith. Se trataba de un pequeño tecolote flameado de color negro y café, lleno de manchas blancas como si hubiese sido salpicada con pintura de manera desprolija, que había sido su compañera desde que la había comprado antes de entrar a su primer año en Hogwarts, y que seguía atrapada en el Grimmauld Place. Había sentido una punzada de dolor al recordarla, sabiendo que el pobre animal continuaba encerrado dentro de su pieza.

No había podido salir en todo el verano, al igual que él hasta ese momento. ¿La habrían dejado libre por fin? Le daba tristeza pensar que nunca volvería a verla, pero al menos ese era el mejor panorama: Que fuera libre para volar y cazar a su antojo. Sin embargo, sabía que era muy improbable que sus padres permitieran algo así, porque Keith sabría encontrarlo con rapidez y eso sería dejarlo ganar.

\- Sí, con lo bonito que cantamos… - respondió James con ironía, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

\- Oye, ¿se te ocurre una forma de ir a buscar a mi lechuza?

\- ¿Y si llamas a Kreacher?

\- Será peor, la matarán.

\- Entonces no.

\- Regulus es mi mejor opción. Creo que él podría pasármela pero… ¿Cómo me reúno con él?

\- Creo que deberías hacerte la idea de que… No volverás a ver a Keith.

La idea era terrible porque nunca iba a saber qué harían con el ave, si la asesinarían con una maldición rápida o la matarían de hambre… Pero por suerte para él, la resaca era tan terrible que no podía preocuparse de dos cosas a la vez. El dolor de estómago y las ganas de vomitar eran superiores a su tristeza, al menos en ese momento, y ya no pensaría más en su pobre lechuza.

En la radio comenzó a sonar _"Stand by me"_ de John Lennon.

\- Imagina esto – dijo James.

\- Imagino.

\- Que John Lennon y Paul McCartney eran igual de amigos que nosotros, y ya no lo son. Es como si tú y yo dejáramos de ser amigos. Es triste si lo ves así.

\- Sí pero quizás para ellos no fue triste porque nunca se dieron cuenta hasta que ya no eran amigos, entonces más que sentir tristeza les dio igual porque ya no se soportaban.

\- ¿Tú crees que no se soportaban? – preguntó algo nostálgico mientras Sirius asentía con la cabeza.

\- Tú tienes el tipo de Lennon.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Como que a la primera nos dejarías por Lily – dijo para molestarlo -. O la llevarías a todas partes hasta que dejemos de ser tu amigo.

\- Bueno, hombre, pero Lily no es como Yoko. Les cae bien, así que daría lo mismo.

\- Igual no me gustaría.

\- ¿No te gustaría qué?

\- Tiene que haber un espacio para Los Merodeadores, sin Lily. Sin chicas.

\- Bueno, bueno. De todas formas me siento más como Paul McCartney.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Primero, los dos nos llamamos James. Segundo, soy el chico bonito, el carismático de personalidad ligera, y aunque trate de portarme mal, la gente me ama. No es algo que pueda evitar.

\- ¿Y yo soy Lennon?

\- No, también soy Lennon porque soy el líder y soy un genio. Remus es George, claramente, y Peter es Ringo – proclamó, arrastrando las palabras. Apoyó una de sus piernas en el suelo en un intento infructífero por dejar de sentir que toda la habitación le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Y yo quién demonios soy?

\- Tú sabes que eres Keith Richards.

\- O sea que no soy parte de tu banda – respondió fingiendo indignación.

\- Me temo que no.

\- Idiota – Un cojín voló de una cama a otra y le dio de lleno a James en la cara, arrancándole los lentes que cayeron al suelo. Tal provocación, lejos de provocar al chico, hizo que les diera un ataque de risa a ambos por más de un minuto entero.

\- Pero te apuesto que Los Beatles se van a reunir y sacarán más música genial – retomó después de calmarse.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- No lo sé, pronto… En menos de diez años, porque ya se hacen viejos.

\- ¿Y yo puedo ser parte de tu banda?

\- Claro, podemos hacer una colaboración juntos como lo hicieron para los Dirty Mac. Te voy a conceder el honor de cantar con nosotros.

La importante conversación fue interrumpida por un grito de su madre desde el primer piso llamándolos a ambos, y James pudo notar por la entonación de aquel llamado que era algo importante y que no debían de perder tiempo en bajar. Le dio un manotazo amigable a Sirius para que se moviera y ambos bajaron corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, en donde vieron que la señora Euphemia se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada, abierta, frente a un hombre en el pórtico.

Su madre tenía una expresión muy preocupada en el rostro y a medida que se acercaron a la puerta, notaron que el hombre era un funcionario del Ministerio de la Magia. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, James preguntó qué estaba pasando, y ambos jóvenes escucharon las noticias.

\- Señor Potter, señor Black – saludó cordialmente -. Mi nombre es Ronald Johnson y he sido enviado por el ilustre Ministerio de la Magia del Reino Unido. El señor Orión Black y la señora Walburga Black han reportado esta mañana que, hace dos noches atrás realizaron magia dentro de su casa, infringiendo el Decreto para la Prudente Limitación de la Magia en Menores de Edad.

\- Bueno, en ese caso yo quiero reportar que me lanzaron la maldición asesina, ¿qué decreto se infringe con eso? – respondió James con el descaro propio de un borracho, mientras Sirius le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa de aprobación al comentario -. ¿Sus elegantes mecanismos no detectan de esas hoy en día?

\- Señor Potter, estoy completamente seguro de que ninguna maldición asesina fue lanzada – dijo el hombre, entre risitas incómodas y nerviosas -. Además, el Ministerio no lleva un registro de la magia que se realiza dentro de los hogares de familias de linaje puro y antiguo como es el caso de la familia Black.

\- Vaya, Voldemort ni se ha tomado el Ministerio y ya le están haciendo favores.

\- ¡James Charlus Potter!

La señora Euphemia lo fulminó con la mirada mientras le daba una suave colleja en la cabeza para demostrarle su descontento. El chico siempre iba así de lejos en sus comentarios (La de cartas que le habían llegado desde Hogwarts por culpa de ese tipo de dichos), pero nunca lo había visto en acción con una autoridad. Ella estaba muy preocupada por esa situación y sabía que meterse en el camino de los Black no era ninguna gracia. ¿Por qué su hijo no le daba la misma importancia? ¡Era muy grave!

\- Discúlpelo, señor Johnson.

Johnson estaba rojo y se debatía entre acceder a la petición de la señora Potter, o llevarse a James al Ministerio por su comportamiento para darle un escarmiento. Pero, finalmente suspiró y fijó su vista por primera vez en el otro chico, el que era más alto y tenía el cabello largo y crespo hasta casi llegar a los hombros.

\- ¿Es usted el señor Sirius Black?

\- Sí, es Sirius Black. ¿Qué está pasando? – respondió la señora Euphemia tras una larga pausa de silencio.

\- El motivo por el que me encuentro aquí, es porque esta mañana los señores Black han puesto una denuncia de que su hijo huyó de su casa con ayuda del señor Potter, y siendo todavía un menor de edad, debemos llevarlo de regreso. Esto, además de una advertencia al señor Potter de que si vuelve a realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts, su varita podría ser confiscada.

\- Váyase al carajo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa provocativa, haciendo que el señor Johnson se pusiera aún más tenso.

\- ¡Sirius! - La señora Euphemia le dio una mirada reprobatoria, cada vez más mortificada. Los dos chicos ya eran descarados por sí solos, pero juntos… -. Señor Johnson, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que Sirius se quede aquí hasta cumplir su mayoría de edad?

\- El señor Black tiene que volver a su hogar hasta que tenga un nuevo tutor legal, pero el papeleo demora por lo que es necesario que me acompañe a—.

\- ¡Yo no pienso volver ahí!

\- Me temo que si no coopera tendremos que tomar medidas.

\- Cariño, ¿por qué no accedes por ahora y luego cuando llegue Fleamont solucionamos esto? – pidió la señora para traer algo de paz a la conversación.

Tanto James como Sirius sabían que volver no era una opción, porque de tenerlo en sus manos le realizarían la maldición Imperio o algo similar, a fin de retenerlo ahí para siempre. El más bajo de ambos chicos se puso a discutir con el hombre del Ministerio intentando darle razones, pero Johnson no estaba ahí para juzgar nada. Solo para ejecutar.

\- Prongs, acompáñame a armar el bolso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Sirius…!

\- ¡Tu mamá tiene razón!

El chico se llevó a su mejor amigo a rastras escaleras arriba – con extrema dificultad por toda la resistencia que estaba poniendo James - mientras la señora Euphemia se quedaba dándole explicaciones al tipo del Ministerio sobre el comportamiento de ambos chicos bajo el umbral de la puerta. El pobre hombre no podía esperar por irse de allí lo más rápido posible y sin que el par de mocosos le diera más problemas, algo ofendido de que la señora Potter no lo hubiese invitado a pasar para darle un café.

James le dio una patada a la puerta de su habitación para abrirla y se enojó más aún cuando vio que Sirius había sacado una mochila de su armario y la había empezado a llenar con ropa (de su propiedad, ya que su amigo no había alcanzado a sacar ninguna de sus pertenencias). Todavía si quiera se había recuperado de la borrachera.

\- ¡No puedes estar pensando en irte al Grimmauld Place de nuevo! – Tomó la mochila al revés y derramó todo su contenido por el suelo como si estuviese haciendo una pataleta de niño pequeño.

\- Ayúdame a armar el bolso rápido y vámonos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vámonos ahora – respondió sonriéndole de manera incitadora.

\- ¿Irnos? Pero…

\- No pienso volver a mi casa, Prongs. Voy a pescar la moto, abollada y todo, y me voy a ir lejos hasta que tenga que volver a Hogwarts. Voy a salir del país si es necesario. Puedes acompañarme o quedarte.

Una oleada de rebeldía invadió al chico mientras consideraba la idea de su mejor amigo. Quizás en otro momento, estando sobrio, hubiese puesto paños fríos a la situación y pensado en las contras de escapar así del Ministerio. Pero en vez de hacerlo, saltó a ayudar a Sirius y armó rápidamente un par de bolsos improvisados para escapar. No tenía idea a dónde irían o si llegarían muy lejos en caso de que el Ministerio fuera a buscarlos. Y tampoco tenían demasiado dinero en los bolsillos como para subsistir por demasiado tiempo fuera, pero al menos había que intentarlo.

Minutos más tarde la moto de Sirius despegaba del patio trasero de la casa y pasaba justo por encima de la señora Euphemia y Ronald Johnson, aun de pie en el pórtico de la casa, ambos con expresiones que fueron desde la consternación al espanto rápidamente. James sabía que sus padres se enfadarían al comienzo, pero luego entenderían que se trataba de una acción desesperada. A penas las cosas se calmaran un poco, James se pondría en contacto con ellos por correspondencia para explicarles todo.

Mientras se elevaban por el aire (para James, por primera vez en la vida), no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al sentir la maravillosa a indescriptible sensación de tener el viento dándole en la cara y desordenando aún más su cabello, muy similar a lo que sentía cuando jugaba al Quidditch. Miró hacia atrás una vez más y lo último que escuchó fue como Johnson gritaba con asombro desde abajo, "¡Esa moto está volando!".


	34. Una velada con los hombres lobo

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo esta historia! A quienes la siguen con un favorito o follow, y especialmente a **Evasis** y a **Sangito** por sus reseñas en el capítulo anterior. Son las mejores lectoras y me alegro que les haya gustado, ¡un abrazo! Ahora subo este nuevo capítulo rápidamente porque ya lo tenía terminado hace tiempo. La verdad es que incluso pensé en subir el 3 y el 4 al mismo tiempo, ya que el 3 fue un poco de relleno y poco de puente... No me decidí a tiempo. En fin, espero que les guste.

 **4  
Una velada con hombres lobo**

Las campanadas de un reloj en la lejanía anunciaron que era medianoche. El vapor que salía de la boca de Remus con cada respiración se confundía con la niebla densa entre las paredes de ladrillo descolorido en el estrecho callejón de mala muerte de George Yard mientras un fuerte olor a orina impregnaba el lugar. A ratos la escasa iluminación artificial muggle comenzaba a parpadear, dejándolo completamente a oscuras.

No se escuchaba nada más que sus propias pisadas contra el suelo de cemento irregular. En realidad era el lugar perfecto para que lo asesinaran. No solo los hombres lobo, sino cualquier persona, incluyendo drogadictos o delincuentes muggles. Si no hubiese sido porque a la vez entendía que una comunidad de sub-humanos quisiera reunirse de manera secreta en un lugar como ese, jamás hubiera consentido en ir ahí, y mucho menos solo.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera podrida con el número 108. Solo un 8 de metal oxidado se mantenía en su lugar, pero el 10 colgaba boca abajo desde un tornillo mientras su silueta continuaba marcada en la madera gracias al paso del tiempo. Se quedó de pie, allí, decidiéndose a tocar esa misma puerta o no, porque una vez que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás.

Aquel plan se les había ocurrido a James y a él ese día en la lechucería. No, en realidad simplemente se le había ocurrido a él. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el quinto año de Hogwarts había llegado a su fin, y finalmente se llevaría a cabo. Tenía sentido hacerlo y era lo correcto, pero esa idea no era suficientemente poderosa por sí sola como para que no estuviera muerto de miedo y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

\- ¿Qué idea? – le preguntó James aquella mañana. La luz solar de aquel día de casi verano entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la lechucería, provocando una luminosidad que llegaba a ser algo molesta.

Remus caminó hacia el umbral de piedra y miró hacia abajo. No había nadie subiendo por la escalera, ni tampoco se veía a ningún alumno caminando hacia allá a la distancia así que tendrían la privacidad que buscaba. No quería que nadie escuchara por casualidad todas las ideas locas que se le habían ocurrido los últimos días, y sobretodo, aquella mañana.

\- ¿Para qué marcharme por el verano a donde dice Dumbledore, cuando podría ver qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo acercándose a él -. Me atrevería a decir que se te ha ocurrido la misma idea más de una vez. Después de todo, me estaban invitando.

\- Ya, sí, pero fue solo una idea que se me pasó por la mente alguna vez – reconoció algo contrariado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría en serio una idea tan arriesgada a esa edad? -. Sería demasiado peligroso y además—.

\- Pero sería muy útil – murmuró, interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿No será que todo esto de Alden te afectó y ahora no estás pensando con claridad?

\- Por supuesto que me afectó, pero sabes que tengo razón. Anoche fui a hablar con Dumbledore porque me estaba preguntando algo hacía mucho tiempo… Greyback sabe quién soy yo. A diferencia de otros chicos a los que ha mordido, yo fui su blanco porque quería vengarse de mi padre. Sabe que Remus Lupin es hijo de Lyall Lupin, y sabe que Remus Lupin estudia en Hogwarts.

\- ¿De acuerdo? – respondió el chico de gafas, algo confundido. No entendía para dónde iba la conversación.

\- Y a su vez, Greyback debe frecuentar a muchas familias mágicas, ¿no? El mismo Sirius lo dijo cuando estuvo en la reunión de mortífagos. Greyback estaba ahí, estaba junto a personas que son padres de alumnos que están estudiando aquí, ahora mismo – explicó con toda calma -. Correr la voz sobre mi condición de licantropía le sería sencillo… ¿Te imaginas? Mulciber, Avery, cualquiera de ellos podría saberlo el día de mañana.

\- Pues… No lo sé – respondió analizándolo, mientras se encogía de hombros -. Tal vez sí se lo dijo a alguien… O lo hará en el futuro.

\- Cuando me llegó la amenaza a nuestra habitación, en vacaciones, asumí que quizás Greyback tenía un informante dentro de Hogwarts. Un alumno que le dijera que yo me quedé en el castillo, que le dijera en qué torre dormía – le contó -. Pero Dumbledore me aseguró que los mortífagos no escuchan a los hombres lobo. Dijo que los consideran en un nivel incluso más abajo que los sangre impura o los muggles. Voldemort no quiere ofender a los hombres lobo porque los utiliza como un arma. No le convendría hacerlos enojar, así que lo deja participar a él en las reuniones como si fuera una especie de representante. Pero de ahí a esperar que las familias más puras del Reino Unido se lo tomen en serio…

\- ¿Entonces crees que Greyback no lo dirá jamás?

\- Creo que si hubiese querido o hubiese podido, ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero, al mismo tiempo si se lo dice a algún Slytherin… Todo el castillo lo hubiera sabido. ¿Te imaginas si Mulciber o Rosier supieran algo así? ¿Crees que se lo guardarían para ellos?

\- Sí, en realidad se hubiesen regocijado arruinándote – coincidió James -. Pero Greyback igual te mandó un mensaje. Igual sabía que te quedaste aquí en vacaciones. Entonces… Si no tiene a un alumno como espía, ¿dónde lo tiene? ¿En el Ministerio?

\- Eso es lo que pienso, y debe ser otro hombre lobo. Alguien que sí lo escucha. Deben estar reclutando juntos… Greyback, por una parte, sabe a quiénes ha mordido así que pueden hacerles un seguimiento a todas esas personas. Y el otro tipo que lo esté ayudando probablemente trabaje en el departamento de mi padre y puede acceder a los registros.

Escuchando la teoría de Remus, James se hacía una idea más clara de lo que se le había metido en la cabeza a su amigo.

\- Déjame adivinar. Quieres aceptar la invitación y unirte a los hombres lobo para descubrir quiénes están infiltrados dentro del Ministerio y desenmascararlo frente a tu padre.

\- En primera instancia, sí. Luego… quién sabe.

James no sabía si sentir un respeto reverencial por su amigo y todo lo que estaba diciendo, o si pavor de que lo estuviera considerando en serio. Pero tenía que reconocer que tenía un buen punto: Remus podía ser no solo importante, sino que invaluable. Podía descubrir cosas que nadie más conseguiría, y ser útil tanto para su padre como para Dumbledore… Pero a cambio de pasar por un peligro terrible.

\- Pero te mandaron dos mensajes y nunca les contestaste. ¿No sería un poco sospechoso si ahora, de la nada, lo haces?

\- Verás, todo esto ya se me había ocurrido antes pero no había querido hacer nada por lo mismo. Podía ser sospechoso que repentinamente haya cambiado de parecer y además, se puede averiguar con facilidad que siempre me he opuesto a Voldemort. Soy hijo de un buen tipo, tengo una madre que es muggle. – Luego le sonrió de manera cómplice y sin vergüenza -: Mi grupo de amigos son renombrados rebeldes de familias puras…

\- Claro, eso mismo pensaba – le contestó con una sonrisa igual de brabucona y algo de orgullo.

\- Pero ahora que asesinaron a Alden, tengo la excusa perfecta. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener miedo, ¿no? Yo puedo fingir que esto me dio un escarmiento. Los cobardes siempre se esconden en nidos de traidores.

\- Eso creo… Pero es muy peligroso. Si este supuesto infiltrado en el Ministerio es un hombre lobo, es obvio que nadie lo sabe. Si su condición se supiera, la gente decente jamás le habría dado un puesto de trabajo.

\- Gracias, amigo – replicó con ironía.

\- Lo siento, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir. Probablemente él sí se codee con magos de sangre pura, probablemente él sí asista a reuniones de mortífagos. Él sí se puede topar con alguno de nuestros queridos amigos de Slytherin, y preguntarles muy casualmente, "Remus Lupin se unió a nosotros". Si eso llegara a los oídos de, no lo sé, supongamos Mulciber, él le va a advertir que no debe confiar en ti. Que de seguro te uniste por otra causa.

\- Lo sé, pero—.

\- Tarde o temprano van a descubrir tus verdaderos motivos para unírteles – dijo levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar -. Tarde o temprano sabrá que eres amigo mío y de Sirius. Mi familia es abiertamente opositora de Voldemort y Sirius es abiertamente opositor a su familia. – Negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que todo aquello sería demasiado problemático -. Y cuando duden de tus lealtades, se vengará, revelando tu secreto a todos.

Se apoyó, cruzado de brazos, en la pared en donde se encontraba el umbral de la puerta. El plan de Remus tenía demasiadas fallas obvias y podía terminar mal de muchas maneras diferentes. El licántropo pareció tomar en consideración las palabras de su amigo mientras se paseaba, reflexivo, por la enorme pajarera. Eventualmente se detuvo y acarició la cabeza de una lechuza que se encontraba mirando todo silenciosamente, y habló:

\- Si se descubre o no mi secreto por fuera es algo para lo que siempre he tenido que estar preparado – reconoció, fingiendo más templanza de la que sentía realmente -. Quisiera que no fuera así… Pero siempre he sabido que Greyback podría revelarlo si quisiera. No lo ha hecho en estos casi once años, así que supongo que realmente no le interesa. Pero si lo hiciera este otro tipo, el infiltrado…

\- Tendrías que dejar Hogwarts.

\- Sí, tendría que irme… Aunque, como te dije anoche, estoy un poco aburrido de vivir mi vida escondido. Es lo que me empuja a querer hacer algo y llegar al fondo del asunto aunque eso me ponga en peligro… ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

\- Sí… - reconoció, sintiéndose triste por la injusta situación de su amigo una vez más –. Pero, seguirá siendo sospechoso que te unas a ellos y sigas siendo amigo nuestro.

\- Entonces tendremos que dejar de ser amigos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

\- Si efectivamente tengo que aparentar lealtad hacia ellos, podemos fingir que ya no somos amigos.

El moreno de gafas comenzó a reír pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le respondió con una carcajada, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando enserio. Y para peor, él también empezó a considerar la idea…

Si fingían una pelea en público los rumores se esparcirían por sí solos. Probablemente no llegaría a necesitarse, pero valía la pena estar preparados, por si acaso, y tener una coartada creíble que pudiera ayudar a Remus si su lealtad era puesta en duda entre los hombres lobos. Todo sería más verosímil si el chico era asilado públicamente: ¿Quién no iba a buscar refugio entre los de su clase, si todos los demás le fallaban?

Suspiró aceptando que no iba a lograr hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y que lo ayudaría a llevar a cabo su plan.

\- Si me estás pidiendo que te golpee, déjame decirte que puedo ser muy convincente.

\- Entonces… ¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?

\- Si es lo que quieres, Remus… Pero es peligroso.

\- Lo sé.

\- Arriesgado.

\- Lo sé.

Pareció reflexionarlo un rato, pero luego sonrió.

\- Me encantaría ser yo quien lo hiciera.

\- También lo sé – dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Ahora, Sirius no va a ser convincente – le advirtió –. Es un pésimo actor. Le va a dar risa.

\- Inventaré algo que lo haga enojar de verdad. Podemos fingir que nuestra pelea es real con Sirius y Peter. No me gusta la idea… Pero necesitamos que Sirius se comporte como un hijo de puta conmigo, idealmente frente a toda la escuela. Puedo decirles la verdad antes de que volvamos a Londres, cuando ya nadie esté chismeando.

\- ¿Qué le dirás?

\- Quizás le diga que renuncio a todo. Que quiero irme con los hombres lobo, de verdad. Que quiero dejar Hogwarts y todo eso. Con lo dramático que es… - esbozó una sonrisa entretenida y algo culposa -. Probablemente quiera golpearme.

\- Quizás llore.

\- No vayamos tan lejos – dijo riendo -. ¡Vamos! ¿Estás listo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

\- Por supuesto. ¡Vamos!

Desde ahí, todo había sido sencillo. La pelea pública efectivamente había provocado que los rumores se expandieran como pólvora encendida, y Sirius y Peter, sin darse cuenta de que todo había sido planeado, se mostraron fríos con Remus hasta el momento mismo en que les reveló la verdad, justo antes de tomar el tren. Inicialmente Sirius no se lo había tomado demasiado bien, desatando su dramatismo y hablando de que se sentía traicionado por sus mejores amigos. Pero a la vez estaba tan aliviado de saber la verdad, que no se tardó en ponerse de su lado e incluso sugerir ideas para su infiltración entre los hombres lobo. Peter, en cambio, estaba aterrado ante la idea.

Entrar en contacto con los hombres lobo no fue difícil, ya que en el pasado habían interceptado y tomado a su lechuza, _Grey_. Tras escribir su mensaje para ellos, de manera tan escueta como los que él había recibido antes, acarició la cabeza del ave y le preguntó si sabía el camino hacia ellos. Grey ululó con fuerzas en señal afirmativa y él le amarró el pedazo de pergamino en la pata. _"Considérenme dentro"_ era lo único que decía.

Pero luego de eso había pasado una semana completa sin respuesta. Y lo que era peor, sus padres lo asediaban de preguntas queriendo saber por qué no había viajado a esconderse al lugar que Dumbledore había preparado, tal y como habían planeado todos. No podía decirles la verdad, obviamente… Sus padres no lo encontrarían emocionante como sus amigos. No entenderían sus motivos nobles de ayuda a la causa. Solo se preocuparían y se mantendrían histéricos ante la idea de que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su hijo. Así que no dijo nada y se mostró huraño con ellos.

Cuando ya había perdido por completo la esperanza de recibir una respuesta por parte de los hombres lobo, una lechuza enorme y de color oscuro picoteó su ventana una noche a las tres de la madrugada. No le extrañó demasiado que, una vez más, supieran exactamente dónde se encontraba o dónde quedaba la residencia de los Lupin. Su teoría de que todo se trataba de un infiltrado en la oficina de su padre tomaba más forma. El mensaje decía, _"No tan rápido, Lupin. Nos vemos mañana por la medianoche en el 108, George Yard"._

Después de sufrir de dolores de estómago y nervios sensibles durante todo el día, finalmente había llegado el momento… Era su última oportunidad para arrepentirse, pero la presión de lo que pensarían sus amigos si salía escapando a la primera era más fuerte. La idea había sido de él después de todo, y la había defendido convenciendo a sus amigos de que era lo correcto.

Levantó la mano para tocar la puerta cuando sintió la punta de una varita clavándose entre sus costillas, y una mano le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, espantado por el miedo y la sorpresa. No lo vio venir ni escuchó sus pasos. Quien quiera que estuviera detrás de él, amenazándolo, había sido muy sigiloso.

\- Regla número uno, Lupin. Las direcciones reales nunca se darían por mensajería – le susurró la voz en el oído. Era rasposa y Remus estaba seguro de que ya la había escuchado antes, pero no podía asimilarla a un rostro específico -. Regla número dos. No deberías bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Enterró la varita en sus costillas con más ahínco para hacerlo avanzar y caminaron juntos entre la niebla durante un par de cuadras.

Pensó en intentar pelear contra él, pero era una idea estúpida considerando que su varita estaba en su bolsillo y la de su rival, ya apuntándolo. Entraron por otros callejones aún más estrechos, y se desviaron hasta llegar al pie de una escalera que bajaba a lo que parecía ser un almacén de puerto abandonado y al borde del derrumbe. Una vez que comenzaron a bajar por la escalera, Remus escuchó voces provenientes desde abajo, pero se escuchaban amortiguadas, como si su cabeza estuviera bajo el agua; Supuso que el lugar entero se encontraba con un encantamiento para no ser detectado por muggles o incluso magos que no conocieran su ubicación con exactitud.

Entonces, el tipo lo agarró de su hombro y lo obligó a detenerse en medio de la escalera en la completa oscuridad. Remus se giró y pudo ver, pese a la falta de luz natural, que estaba frente a frente con un funcionario del Ministerio que trabajaba con su padre y a quien claramente conocía, que hasta había ido a tomar el té en su propia casa: Alaster Gillies.

Sintió la indignación corriendo por sus venas y viniendo a él como oleadas que hacían subir su temperatura y le acaloraban. No pudo obligarse a guardar silencio y mantenerse sumiso, aunque lo estuviesen amenazando con una varita.

\- ¡Era usted! – gritó, controlándose a tiempo para no empujarlo.

\- Tranquilo, Remus. Puedo explicártelo.

\- ¡Me amenazó con la varita!

\- No, no iba a hacerte nada – explicó con tranquilidad, pero solo en ese momento se le ocurrió bajarla (y no la guardó) -. Imaginaba que podrías sorprenderte si me veías y no necesitaba que hicieras un escándalo en medio de George Yard.

Se trataba de un hombre alto y robusto, de facciones toscas y una barba de unos días que ya tenía algunas canas entre los manchones oscuros. Cuando Remus lo había visto antes siempre había tenido una expresión amable, pero ahora lucía completamente diferente, amenazante y algo intimidante también. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que el infiltrado del departamento de su padre pudiera tratarse de él.

\- ¡Usted trabaja con mi padre, mi propio padre! – reclamó enojado -. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta de que es un hombre lobo todavía?! ¡Él podría reconocerlo con facilidad!

\- Ah, verás… Lo que hago dentro del departamento me es bastante útil. Perseguir y cazar Boggarts por todo el Reino Unido. Puedo irme y desaparecer cuando quiera, por los días que quiera – explicó con una sonrisa algo triste -. Tú padre no es un hombres idiota. Lo va a notar tarde o temprano, pero por el momento he tenido buena suerte.

\- ¿Y hace cuánto que trabaja con Voldemort? – preguntó esta vez dándole una mirada llena de desdén y asco -. Me imagino que ha de proteger a tantos hombres lobos ilegales ahora, manteniéndoles fuera del registro, como usted mismo.

El hombre le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo y Remus vislumbró un poco de la amabilidad que recordaba.

\- Chico, escúchame – pidió el hombre, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Remus. Él se hizo a un lado para evitar el contacto -. Yo no estoy de lado del Innombrable. El motivo por el que intentamos reclutarte fue para mantenerte a salvo de Greyback y los demás hombres lobo. No podíamos decírtelo explícitamente, ¿entiendes? Temíamos que le dijeras a Dumbledore o a tu padre.

\- ¿De qué rayos está hablando?

\- Fue idea de Alden. No todos los hombres lobo están contentos con ser representados por Greyback. Todo lo contrario. Alden quiso armar un grupo que se le opusiera y los desestabilizara. Poder reclutar algunos antes de que lo haga el otro y apoyarlos de esta forma – le explicó con rapidez. Se notaba que el hombre estaba algo nervioso ante la idea de que Remus no le creyera y le contara todo a su padre –. Pero Greyback lo supo. No fueron civiles los que mataron a Alden el mes pasado.

\- ¿Qué prueba tiene?

\- Ninguna, supongo. Alden te quería a ti, él comenzó a mandarte mensajes a Hogwarts pero necesitaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro: Primero, saber que no eras del tipo que se uniría a Greyback. Para eso, escribió los mensajes en forma de amenazas. Si te asustaba y te hacía creer que era Greyback, y aun así tú no te les unías, era suficiente para saber que eres valiente y que no sucumbirías al pánico. Segundo, no dejarnos al descubierto rápido, por si se lo decías a tu padre. No nos conviene que sepa esto, y sobretodo… Es verdad. No estoy en el registro, muchos no lo están y queremos que se quede de esa forma.

\- Alden sabía que Greyback me mordió – respondió con desconfianza -. ¿Por qué creería que yo sería capaz de unirme a él?

\- Quizás para ti ese sea motivo suficiente, Remus, pero no lo es para la mayoría de la gente. Una parte muy ínfima de los seguidores del Innombrable están con él porque quieren. La mayoría está por miedo o por interés.

\- Pues yo no tengo ni miedo ni interés.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué respondiste el mensaje? ¿Por qué escribiste "Considérenme dentro"?

Remus sonrió con irritación, dándose cuenta de que toda la situación podía parecer sospechosa tanto para Alaster Gillies como para él, y que efectivamente podrían estar en el mismo lado aunque las circunstancias no los acompañaran. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía bajar la guardia. Todo podía tratarse de una redada y a lo mejor nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Continuar desconfiando y responder con evasivas? ¿O decir la verdad y esperar a ver si con eso se salvaba?

\- Desde los mensajes imaginé que había un infiltrado de Greyback en el Ministerio – reconoció. Luego vaciló un poco, y terminó por admitir -: Quería infiltrarme… Y descubrir quién era.

El hombre asintió frenéticamente, como si acabase de escuchar lo que estaba esperando oír. De igual forma se apresuró en contestarle al chico.

\- Pero verás, realmente no soy un infiltrado. El único motivo por el que no estoy en el registro y por el que tu padre no sabe de mi condición de hombre lobo, es porque necesito continuar con mi reputación intacta para estar en el Ministerio. Nosotros lo necesitamos tanto como lo necesita _el que no debe ser nombrado_. ¡No puedo ayudar a nadie de forma contraria! Para hacer lo que queremos tenemos que ser una organización secreta y mantener nuestra verdadera identidad para nosotros – explicó convincentemente -. Alden se dejó ver demasiado, y ahora está muerto. Tienes que creer en mí. ¿Me crees, Remus?

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Miró los pocos escalones que quedaban para llegar abajo desde donde, todavía, provenían voces apagadas que no alcanzaba a entender. No podía nada más confiar en la palabra de ese hombre, aunque lo conociera. La única cosa a favor de toda aquella historia era que sabía, en su interior, que Alden era perfectamente capaz de crear esa organización secreta. Pero ya no estaba vivo para corroborarlo.

\- Iba a presentarte a los demás… Si quisieras.

\- ¡Qué gran idea! – le espetó con sarcasmo -. ¡Qué mejor que ir a conocer a un montón de gente que podría estar preparada y dispuesta para matarme!

\- Escucha, Remus. Sé que no tengo cómo convencerte de lo que digo. La única forma es que tú seas la mejor persona aquí, me des un voto de confianza y decidas verlo por ti mismo.

El licántropo lo quedó mirando un rato, sabiendo que el hombre tenía la razón. No era una situación que pudiera demostrarse así que solo tenía dos opciones: Confiar o largarse de ahí. El corazón le latía deprisa, galopante, pero pese a la desconfianza natural que sentía, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que comprobarlo y llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

Miró escaleras abajo. No quedaban demasiados escalones, pero daba la impresión de que quedaba a un mundo de distancia gracias a ese encantamiento de aislamiento que provocaba que todos los sonidos llegaran amortiguados. No sabía si abajo había una persona, quince o treinta. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

\- Debo ser un idiota por decir que sí, pero… Está bien.

Alaster se adelantó, pasando junto a él, para bajar primero dejando que Remus lo siguiera. El castaño lo siguió de cerca sintiendo mucho nerviosismo, pero en cosa de segundos todos sus temores se disiparon cuando llegaron a la única habitación a la que conducían esas escaleras. Un sótano o subterráneo con ventanas empavonadas en la parte alta que daban directo hacia la calle por la que habían pasado junto antes de entrar.

La destartalada fachada del almacén que se encontraba a punto de caer por el pésimo estado de la construcción no era más que una tapadera para un lugar que no se veía de la misma forma por dentro. En efecto, Remus llegó al pie de la escalera para ver lo que parecía ser una guarida bastante decente y hasta acogedora, en donde se encontraban algunas personas (todas de aspecto presentable, a su juicio).

Había una mesa de madera en un rincón bajo una de las ventanas, desde donde recibía una buena cantidad de luz natural. Sobre ella habían papeles y lo que parecían ser planos, un lugar en donde planear estrategias. Era el único sector de aquella sala que calzaba con toda la idea que Remus se había hecho de lo que era un grupo que trabajaba en secreto, pues, el resto del lugar se componía de una enorme chimenea de ladrillos viejos encendida, varios sillones que a todas luces no pertenecían a un mismo juego, una pequeña mesa de madera en frente llena de tazas con té, y una radio desde donde sonaba "Starman" de David Bowie.

No pudo evitar sonreír recordando la Sala Común de Gryffindor atestada de alumnos en un día cualquiera de invierno, solo que esta vez no estaba realmente llena de gente… Tres hombres estaban desparramados por los sillones. Uno de ellos parecía ser realmente bajito y ni siquiera pudo ver un poco de su cara o cabello, pues se encontraba casi escondido detrás de un enorme periódico muggle.

Alaster carraspeó para llamar la atención, y recién entonces los demás repararon en su presencia. Definitivamente no parecía estar bajo peligro de muerte, así que se relajó.

\- ¡Alaster! – exclamó un hombre mientras se ponía de pie de un salto desde el sillón, luciendo como emocionado -. ¡Has traído al chico!

Se le acercó y le tendió la mano. De re ojo vio que el otro hombre también se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia él con una gran sonrisa. El primero era flaco, alto y desgarbado, con cara de despistado. Remus calculaba que debía de tener unos cuarenta años, pero era difícil saberlo, pues, los hombres lobo tendían a verse mucho más viejos de lo que realmente eran. El segundo hombre se veía de una edad similar, aunque físicamente era completamente diferente. Bajo, robusto, de rostro afable y colorado con una gran nariz aplastada.

\- Remus Lupin – se presentó mientras le estrechaba la mano.

\- Soy Dan Salmond. Pensé que no vendrías, pero es un placer conocerte al fin. Alden nos habló mucho de ti y de tu padre. Los tenía en alta estima. Siempre hablaba de traerte aquí. Es una lástima lo que le ocurrió. Una lástima.

\- Sí, también lo creo… - murmuró.

\- Yo soy Silas Marnoch – se presentó en el hombre rechoncho, y también le estrechó la mano. Claramente no era el líder de aquella banda, pues tras presentarse dio media vuelta sobre su eje y volvió a su sillón.

Remus se percató de que la tercera persona (la que había estado escondida tras el periódico) se había puesto de pie y también se dirigía a él para saludarlo, solo que no era alguien mayor como todos los demás, sino alguien de su edad. Tampoco se trataba de un hombre, sino de una chica menuda y pequeña, aunque de aspecto más rudo y rebelde que todos los anteriores. Era bastante parecida a las muggles que solía frecuentar Sirius cuando salía de fiesta a Londres, con el cabello rosado y aros en sus orejas y nariz.

\- ¿Qué tal, Remus Lupin? – saludó sonriéndole algo coqueta -. Soy Laurian Rowle.

\- ¿Rowle? – preguntó confundido. Era una de las familias más puras y antiguas del Reino Unido.

Nunca se había imaginado, hasta ese momento, a una mujer lobo. Claro que podían existir, solamente que no se había representado la idea de que las chicas también pudieran ser mordidas por un hombre lobo, y mucho menos una de sangre pura. Laurian era bonita de una manera bastante sencilla. Su presentación, en general, era lo opuesto al tipo de chicas que a él le gustaban. Lo opuesto a Mary, fue lo que pensó inmediatamente, pero aun así había algo en ella le atraía.

\- Sí, Rowle, la familia de los Sagrados Veintiocho – corroboró como si estuviera acostumbrada a responder el mismo discurso memorizado cada vez que se presentaba y le decía su apellido a los demás -. Tras recibir mi mordida, a los ocho, me dejaron en un hogar de niños muggles. Una gran idea como podrás imaginar, especialmente cuando ataqué a la niña pequeña que compartía la habitación conmigo – dijo, colocando una sonrisa cínica y muy fría -. Si te lo preguntas, sí, murió.

\- Vaya. – Fue lo único que consiguió decir el licántropo. Y él pensaba que tenía una vida difícil. Por lo menos no tenía que cargar con la muerte de nadie… Aún.

Parecía que los demás hombres lobos del lugar se deleitaban cada vez que Laurian contaba la trágica historia de su licantropía e infancia, pero a él le erizaba los pelos y le ponía la piel de gallina pensar que una familia pudiera ser tan cruel como para abandonar a un hijo solo por haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo, y peor, hacerlo en un lugar muggle sin avisarles de la situación…

\- Personalmente odio el apellido, pero me lo dejé una vez que salí del orfanato para molestarlos – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Remus comenzó a preguntarse si la chica estaba flirteando con él o esa era su forma natural de ser. Fuese como fuese, agradecía haber encontrado a alguien como ella en un lugar así e inesperadamente, sintió fuertes deseos de continuar conversando con ella y conociéndola, pero lamentablemente el aparente líder del grupo tenía otros planes para él y volvió a hablarle.

\- Fue un gran escándalo, como imaginarás. El Ministerio tuvo que cambiar algunas memorias y fingir que había sido otro tipo de accidente… Se llevaron a Laurie sin saber qué hacer con ella. La familia Rowle pasó mucho dinero para que nada se supiera, y eventualmente…

\- Alden se hizo cargo de ella y consiguió este lugar – terminó por explicar Alister, dando un vistazo a la habitación, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía -. Hay otro cuarto igual de grande que este al lado, completamente resguardado y con un encantamiento a prueba de sonidos, como quizás ya te has dado cuenta. Si te aburres de poner en peligro a tu familia una vez al mes, puedes venir a transformarte aquí…

\- Los meses en que dejes de ser un señorito letrado que se educa en Hogwarts, claro – dijo la chica con una sonrisa provocadora.

Justamente aquel domingo le tocaba una transformación y a diferencia de los meses anteriores, ya no tendría a sus amigos para calmarse y dejar de arañarse a sí mismo, mucho menos para salir a estirar las patas y gastar toda su energía corriendo por el Bosque Prohibido. No, ahora le tocaba transformarse de nuevo en su propia casa, destrozar sus muebles y paredes, y probablemente poner en peligro a su propia familia y a los vecinos más cercanos…

\- Eso me encantaría – admitió.

\- Supongo que nos veremos este domingo, entonces – dijo Dan -. Y después de la luna llena, ya hablaremos de los detalles de nuestra pequeña organización… De lo que hacemos, de lo que pensamos hacer, lo que esperamos conseguir y sobre todo… Los peligros que representa.

El castaño asintió algo quedo ante el último comentario, pero ya estaba ahí y no había nada que hacer. Todos le daban confianza (tenía que reconocer que Laurian lo hacía sentir bastante atraído) y le habían caído bien de entrada. Quizás se pasaría el verano ahí y así evitaría las preguntas incómodas de sus padres… No sonaba como un mal plan en absoluto.

Sin darse ni cuenta, de pronto era parte de una organización secreta.


	35. Wilberforce, el Trol y la pelirroja

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Gracias a todos quienes continúan leyendo esta historia, que no puedo creer que ya va en el cap. 35… A mis fieles lectoras y comentadoras, **Sangito:** Claro, nada de Greyback… POR AHORA (Spoiler alert!) Me había demorado mucho en incluir a Remus para crear expectativas jajaja es complicado esto de que estén todos separados en sus vacaciones, y por el momento, no confirmo ni niego nada sobre un romance, tendrás que continuar leyendo jijiji Gracias! Como siempre. **Evasis:** Bueno… Ya lo hablamos todo por vía interna, sobretodo nuestras apreciaciones sobre la relación RemusXTonks. Gracias por continuar leyéndome siempre :) ¡Espero que les guste!

 **5**

 **Wilberforce, el Trol y la pelirroja**

James y Sirius habían sobrevolado Londres maravillados por la visión de la ciudad expandiéndose sin límites a sus pies. Estaban lo suficientemente altos como para que no fuera fácil que alguien los viera, y lo suficientemente bajos para que ellos pudieran ver todo con lujo de detalle y sentirse afortunados. Era uno de los pocos días despejados que habían tenido en muchísimo tiempo, lo que les dio la ventaja de seguir volando sin rumbo por varias horas hasta que sus estómagos rugieron de hambre.

A medida que se ponía sobrio, James comenzaba a considerar que todo aquello era una idea terrible y sugirió regresar, pero Sirius no estaba de acuerdo con volver hasta el final del verano para asegurarse de que ningún funcionario del Ministerio – o peor, sus padres – fuese a buscarlo. En el mejor de los casos, si se tardaban lo suficiente en regresar, los Black se darían por vencidos y se olvidarían de él.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

\- Volemos al continente. Vamos a Francia.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó James riendo de manera incrédula -. ¡Nos vamos a perder cruzando el mar! Quieres hacer que nos matemos.

\- Bien, entonces vámonos por calle hasta un puerto y crucemos en un ferry – dijo el otro como si fuera una solución muy sencilla. Su amigo iba a ponerse a replicar, cuando Sirius continuó -: ¿No que esa tipa de Beauxbatons te había invitado a Los Alpes a una temporada de Quidditch de nieve? ¿Por qué no vamos hasta allá?

La cara de James se iluminó por completo con la sola idea de pasarse el verano jugando Quidditch con un montón de aficionados de su deporte favorito, entre bellas montañas nevadas y sobre bastos lagos de aguas color turquesa. Sirius le insistió en que tenía muchos galeones gracias a un dinero que le había dado su tío y que podían pasar el siguiente mes con toda calma dándose la vida de gamberros, y con eso… Ya lo habían convencido.

Un mes había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el bello pueblo mágico de Orell, en Los Alpes. James no podía creer que había perdido semanas de su verano atrapado en el frío y grisáceo Londres en guerra, cuando pudo haber disfrutado de la temporada completa jugando Quidditch con puros jóvenes como él, en ese hermoso pueblo lleno de encantadoras casitas de madera y estrechas calles de adoquines.

Además de encontrarse en un lugar de ensueño, se había divertido jugando Quidditch de nieve casi todos los días; los aros del campo de juego salían desde las laderas de las montañas del sector, se volaba con la dificultad de tener el gélido viento lleno de hielo molido en contra, pero tenía la ventaja de que la nieve tierna y recién caída amortiguaba un poco las caídas si no eran desde altura considerable.

Estaba rodeado de gente que apreciaba el deporte tanto como él, y sobretodo, gente a la que no le importaba Voldemort. Se había sentido como en otro mundo, un mundo en donde no había guerra, ni mortífagos, ni paranoia. Donde no había noticias trágicas en los diarios cada día ni una niebla llena de dementores cubría el lugar. Un mundo mucho mejor que el que acostumbraba a vivir y que fue el argumento perfecto para que sus padres dejaran de estar furiosos con él (y con Sirius) por haberse fugado sin dar noticias.

Sirius y él habían encajado como anillo al dedo entre los demás turistas, haciendo amigos rápidamente. Había que reconocerlo, ambos eran excelentes jugadores y por sobretodo, chicos guapos y carismáticos. Habían llamado la atención de toda la muchachada del sector y se habían vuelto tan populares como lo eran en Hogwarts, James como jugador estrella pese a su corta edad y Sirius llamado la atención por ser escandaloso.

Fue tras uno de esos partidos que llegaron a su hotel y se encontraron en el vestíbulo con un grupo de cinco chicas rodeadas por sus valijas y bolsos de mano. Céline, la alumna de Beauxbatons que habían conocido durante el Baile de Navidad realizado en Hogwarts el año anterior, se encontraba con su escoba voladora colgada al hombro con una correa al igual que las otras chicas, todas tan bonitas y deportistas como ella.

\- Me voy a tirar a la primera que pueda – le había susurrado Sirius al oído antes de lanzarse al grupo de chicas como un sabueso a una bandada de pájaros.

Así las cosas, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo comenzaran a ocurrir. James se sorprendió de lo rápido que se enamoró de Céline y de lo perfecto que se daba la relación con ella, enamorado hasta el punto de sentirse y comportarse como un idiota. James y Céline encajaban de manera natural y obvia. Se habían pasado juntos cada momento, y pese a que el chico continuaba pagando su habitación en un hotel, había terminado durmiendo cada noche en la habitación de ella.

\- Estoy completamente abandonado – le reclamó Sirius molesto, un día que James había pasado a su pieza a buscar algo de ropa limpia -. Te dije que no quería Yokos en la banda, Prongs. Y ahora me tienes haciendo de tercera rueda.

Pero finalmente él también se había entretenido. Se había acostado para ese entonces con dos de las amigas de Céline y a ratos se perdía por días enteros (Ni James sabía a dónde iba). Cuando se aparecía volvía a jugar Quidditch, pero se notaba que no le interesaba demasiado porque era la primera vez que la audiencia veía a un bateador con un cigarrillo en la boca por todo lo que duraba el partido…

Cuando ya no quedaba demasiado para que la temporada terminara y ambos tuvieran que regresar a Londres, pasó algo que tomó a James totalmente por sorpresa. Él, Céline, Sirius y una chica llamada Roxanne se encontraban bebiendo algo en la terraza de un pub al atardecer cuando se les acercó un nombre.

\- ¿Señor James Potter? – Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, inglés (por el idioma en el que hablaba y su acento), se les acercó luciendo con expresión seria. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí que veían a alguien vestido de traje.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Que gusto conocerlo. – Le estiró la mano, y James se la estrechó sin saber quién era -. Soy Wilberforce Pipel, un veedor o cazador de talento, como le dicen vulgarmente -. Sirius hizo un sonido intentando aguantar la risa por el nombre del tipo y Céline le dio un codazo, pero James ya estaba comenzando a sonreír también.

\- Sé quién es usted – respondió intentando ignorar la gracia que le hacía que se llamara Wilberforce.

Aunque se estuviese por reír, estaba muy impresionado por estar en presencia de aquel sujeto. Ese hombre había sido el responsable por descubrir a Ludo Bagman. Buscaba nuevos talentos en eventos como esos, y si creía que alguien prometía, era la puerta de entrada al mismísimo equipo nacional de Quidditch. ¡No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando! ¿Acaso ese hombre creía que él tenía el talento suficiente como para ofrecerle esa oportunidad?

\- Te he visto jugando estos últimos días y creo que tienes talento. Mucho. – Luego miró a Céline y añadió: - También usted, por cierto. – Ignoró completamente a Sirius, que se mordía el labio de abajo para no reír, y a Roxanne que estaba visiblemente ofendida por no recibir un cumplido.

Céline sonrió y contestó la cortesía del hombre con un agraciado y elegante gesto de cabeza que le daba a entender que estaba agradecida, pero que a la vez entendía que esa conversación no se trataba de ella, sino de su novio. Wilberforce volvió a enfocar su vista en James, y esta vez hizo aparecer una blanca tarjeta con un movimiento de varita.

\- ¿Te interesaría una carrera en el Quidditch?

\- ¿Qué? – replicó, sonriendo con sorpresa y algo de desconfianza.

\- Si es algo que tienes en mente, me gustaría observarte jugar Quidditch en Hogwarts, una vez que comiencen los partidos de la Copa de Quidditch de las Casas. – James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero todavía no lograba salir de su impresión, así que la volvió a cerrar y dejó que el veedor continuara: - Si tu temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts resulta ser tan brillante como lo que he visto estos días, me gustaría ofrecerte un contrato para que juegues en la selección nacional de Quidditch.

Sintió que las últimas palabras lo habían aturdido por un segundo, y lo único que lo trajo de regreso al mundo real fue el revuelo que provocaron los otros chicos en la mesa. Céline lo abrazó tras escuchar la noticia mientras Sirius le daba un manotazo en su espalda tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin aire. Todos estaban impresionados por la oferta que Pipel acababa de hacerle pero nadie más que él, que tuvo que obligarse a recobrar la compostura para poder responder algo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Pipel. Me alegra que me considere. – Tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en su bolsillo -. Por supuesto que sería un honor para mí si va a verme jugar a Hogwarts.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces… ¡Supongo que nos veremos en la segunda semana de noviembre! - Se despidió y se marchó.

James intentó guardar la compostura hasta ver que el hombre desapareciera del espacio cercano antes de ponerse a saltar y a gritar como loco por lo que acababa de pasar, pero sus amigos no habían tenido la misma idea y ya se encontraban festejando y vitoreando. ¡Le acababan de hacer una oferta única en la vida! Jugar Quidditch de manera profesional.

Era un sueño. Su más grande deseo. Una oportunidad única en la vida…

\- ¡Quiero hacer un brindis por James Potter y su prometedora carrera en el Quidditch profesional! – dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su vaso de cerveza en el aire -. Y por Wilberforce, por tener la valentía de presentarse con su nombre completo. ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! – dijeron todos.

Pero, pese a todo, incluso lo bueno llegaba a su fin. James y Céline decidieron que lo mejor era terminar esa relación como amigos y recordarlo como un tiempo perfecto, en vez de continuar a larga distancia, mandándose cartas, y terminar dañando la relación con el paso del tiempo. El moreno de gafas, que se encontraba más bronceado que nunca antes en su vida gracias al reflejo del sol en la nieve, fingió que se encontraba de lo más bien mientras terminaba, pero casi lloró cuando vio que la chica y su grupo de amigas se subían a un tren de la estación para marcharse.

Ni siquiera podía encontrarse en las nubes por la oferta de Pipel porque lo único que podía sentir era su corazón roto por primera vez en su vida. Claro… Había pasado por algo similar con Lily Evans, pero ese era un amor más bien unilateral. Era diferente ahora que había estado en su primera relación con alguien. Ahora entendía bien a Remus… Cuando su amigo licántropo había terminado con Mary McDonald ellos lo habían visto deambular cabizbajo por los pasillos, sin darle mayor importancia. Pero ahora sabía que no era ninguna broma tener un quiebre amoroso.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, asumiendo que de seguro se le pasaría un poco cuando volviera a Hogwarts y Pipel lo viera jugar en serio, sintió que la punta de una varita se le clavaba entre los omoplatos de su espalda y casi se le para el corazón. Asustado, levantó las manos pensando que estaba siendo víctima de un ataque cuando de pronto sintió una carcajada y se giró, entre aliviado e indignado para encontrarse con Sirius Black, muerto de la risa.

\- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! – dijo, mientras se partía de risa. James le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro, pero luego le sonrió más relajado.

\- Pedazo de imbécil.

\- Te asusté, ¿eh?

\- Solo me tomaste por sorpresa porque… Céline se ha ido – anunció.

\- Y ya es hora de que nos vayamos también – respondió dejando caer un montón de bolsos en el _sidecar_ de su moto (Sí, ahora tenía un sidecar) -. Solo quedan unos días para que terminen las vacaciones y tenemos que comprar todas las imbecilidades de la lista de útiles.

James asintió algo quedo sabiendo que Sirius no le había dado luz verde para que se desahogara con sus penas de amor, pero en realidad no se había esperado algo diferente. No había nada que incomodara más a su mejor amigo que hablar de amor o de sentimientos… Tendría que contentarse con esperar hasta llegar a Londres y contárselo todo a Peter, que lo escucharía pero no tendría una sola palabra de consuelo para él…

El silbido del tren, seguido por el estridente ruido del motor al encenderse le hizo sentir una nueva clavada de dolor. En cosa de segundos se puso en marcha y partió con dirección hacia Francia, mientras él miraba por última vez hacia las ventanas de los compartimentos con la esperanza de ver por última vez a su ex novia. Pero, no vio nada…

\- Quizás Remus ya ha regresado para cuando lleguemos – intentó animarlo Sirius dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza -. Hey, alégrate, ¿quieres? Te la pasaste jugando Quidditch y teniendo sexo. ¿Piensas que hay algo mejor que eso?

\- Deja de pegarme – le respondió, dándole un coscorrón exactamente igual -. Vamos por Remus.

\- ¡Eso es!

Fleamont y Euphemia Potter querían hacer una enorme fiesta de bienvenida para felicitar públicamente a su hijo ante la noticia de que le habían ofrecido una oportunidad única en el Quidditch. Sirius estaba de acuerdo con la idea porque eso significaba alcohol y chicas, y Peter (que en los últimos días se la pasaba metido en la mansión Potter) estaba en las nubes, como si fuese él mismo al que irían a ver jugar Quidditch a Hogwarts.

Pero James no quiso hacer nada porque estaba desanimado. Ya habría tiempo para que todos se enteraran de lo que Pipel le había dicho cuando estuviera en Hogwarts – Y sí que se iba a regocijar viendo la cara de Snape y los demás Slytherin – pero por el momento, quería pasar los últimos días del verano en paz y tranquilidad.

No era exclusivamente que estuviese semi depresivo por haber roto con Céline (o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo), sino que toda forma de hacer contacto con Remus había sido imposible. Y para peor, cuando Sirius y él habían ido a la casa de Remus una mañana a preguntarles al señor y la señora Lupin si tenían alguna idea de dónde estaba, le respondieron que pensaban que estaba con él.

\- No, claro, está con nosotros – se apresuró a decir Sirius para salir del paso -. Es que pensamos que iba a venir a buscar, ehm… Algo.

\- Ropa. Ropa limpia – apoyó James -. Seguro que cambió de opinión y quizás está en el…

\- Callejón Diagon – completó su amigo, pensando que lo mejor era si dejaban de hablar -. Comprando los libros de este año. ¡Bueno, hasta luego señor y señora Lupin!

Ambos adultos miraron a los amigos de su hijo completamente desconcertados, pero no estaban preocupados porque Remus sí se había aparecía por lo menos una vez a la semana en su casa, se quedaba a dormir y conversaba con ellos como si nada de alguna anécdota (de Hogwarts, pero él inventaba que acababa de ocurrir). Luego fingía que tenía alguna fiesta con James y desaparecía de nuevo. Aquello no era propio de Remus, que se sentía culpable y desagradecido cada vez que lo hacía, pero… Al menos era mejor a que supieran la verdad y de cierta forma, los estaba protegiendo.

\- ¡Ah, James! – llamó la señora Lupin cuando los chicos ya se habían dado media vuelta para irse -. La carta con los resultados de los T.I.M.O llegaron justo hace un rato. ¿Podrías entregársela a Remus cuando lo veas?

\- Sí, por supuesto. – Fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras tomó el sobre. Temía que el pobre Remus se iba a enterar de sus notas durante el primer día de clases en Hogwarts…

Al mismo tiempo, eso significaba que sus propias cartas también habían llegado mientras habían salido a buscar a Remus, y seguramente sus resultados estaban esperando tranquilamente por que ellos volvieran.

Una hora después, ambos chicos se encontraban en la cocina sosteniendo el sobre con el brillante logo de Hogwarts, más relajados que la mayoría de sus compañeros de generación y sobretodo, más relajados que la señora Euphemia que les lanzaba miradas impacientes por saber cómo les había ido en sus T.I.M.O.

James era más del tipo que prefería sacar la bandita de un solo tirón, que alargar innecesariamente el momento de saber la verdad, así que fue el primero en abrir su carta. Se tenía demasiada confianza como para estar nervioso; sabía que su nivel de magia estaba por sobre lo evaluado en casi todos los ramos y, si es que fallaba alguno, de seguro no sería uno de los ramos importantes.

 **TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA**

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

REPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

 **RESULTADOS DE JAMES CHARLUS POTTER**

Astronomía: S

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Estudios Muggles: A

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: A

Pociones: E

Transformaciones: E

Pese a toda su confianza, James estaba algo sorprendido por lo que veía: No había ningún ramo con una nota reprobada, y había obtenido cuatro resultados aprobados con nota "Excelente" justo en las materias más importantes si quería entrar en la Academia de Aurores algún día… Claro que esa idea nunca iba a ser posible en el caso de que obtuviera un contrato de Quidditch para la selección nacional. De hecho, ni haber dado los exámenes ni obtener esos resultados tan sobresalientes importaría demasiado si se decidía por una carrera deportiva…

\- ¿Cómo te fue, hijo? – preguntó Euphemia, ansiosa, tras varios segundos de silencio.

\- Me ha ido excelente – respondió sin una pizca de humildad.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No has reprobado nada? – preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

\- Velo por ti mismo – dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole el pergamino.

No era ninguna sorpresa considerando que, intentando hacer una que otra travesura en Hogwarts, los cuatro Merodeadores habían sobrepasado el nivel mágico del quinto año con creces. El sólo hecho de haberse transformado en animagos el año anterior le había significado aprender mucho de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología y Pociones, y alguna vez la profesora McGonagall le había dicho que sus notas y su calidad como estudiante compensaba todas las faltas que tenía con su comportamiento de niño rebelde y matón.

Por supuesto que sus padres se acercaron para felicitarlo y llenarlo de besos de manera efusiva, orgullosos por sus logros (aunque de igual forma lo hubieran hecho incluso si James hubiese fallado en todo). Pero justo en ese momento, su padre se disculpó por tener que marcharse en medio de las buenas noticias porque tenía una reunión urgente de negocios en el Ministerio, y salió como un torbellino de la sala.

\- ¿Y tú, mi niño? – le preguntó la señora Potter a Sirius, que aun jugaba con el sobre en su mano.

Sirius no tenía pensado estudiar nada una vez que terminara sus siete cursos obligatorios de enseñanza básica en Hogwarts, pero esperaba que sus T.I.M.O fueran igual de buenos para poder seguir a James en sus clases y tomar los mismos cursos, o de lo contrario sería un sexto año muy aburrido. También abrió su sobre con desinterés, y allí vio las notas:

 **TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA**

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

REPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

 **RESULTADOS DE SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: A

Encantamientos: E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Estudios Muggles: S

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: T

Pociones: S

Transformaciones: E

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó James.

Sirius tuvo una genuina risita viendo su flamante "Trol" en el listado de notas. Claro, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo haber reprobado, ya que nunca en su vida estudiantil había prestado algo de atención en Historia de la Magia y esa asignatura requería memorizar cosas, no solo tener habilidades y suerte. Para él, ya había sido suficiente logro no haberse dormido cada vez que el profesor Binns comenzaba sus largos discursos sobre alguna revuelta de duendes en Irlanda.

\- ¿Qué? – insistió el chico.

\- Tuve un "Trol" – dijo entregándole su carta, tratando de ponerse serio. James miró el papel y soltó una atronadora carcajada, haciendo que Sirius se contagiara y riera aún más fuerte, y de pronto solo quedaron dos chicos muertos de la risa en medio de la mesa.

La señora Euphemia estaba preocupada y no lograba dimensionar qué podía ser tan gracioso en sacar un "Trol" y reprobar una asignatura, pero parecía hacerle mucha gracia al par de adolescentes porque, justo cuando ya comenzaban a calmarse, uno balbuceaba algo ininteligible y el otro comenzaba a partirse de la risa de nuevo, mientras se daban manotazos y empujones.

\- Ay – se quejó Sirius mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con una mano y con la otra sostenía su barriga -. Hasta nunca, señor Binns.

\- Si tú no lo tomas, yo no pienso tomarlo.

\- Lo dices como si tuviera opción. Reprobé con "Trol" – le recordó.

Otro manotazo, más risas. James sugirió enmarcar la carta de Sirius y colgarla en la habitación de Gryffindor, y la señora Euphemia decidió rendirse. Exasperada, dejó la cocina esperando que las notas de su hijo y de su nuevo hijo putativo no cayeran nunca, porque en ese caso el colegio estaría feliz de no tener que seguir haciendo la vista gorda y tendrían por fin una excusa para expulsarlos.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, una chica del cabello anaranjado y vivo como el fuego dejaba un pergamino abierto sobre su escritorio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo tras ver sus propios logros inmortalizados en papel. Las letras en tinta negra y brillante resaltaban y se reflejaban en el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación.

 **TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA**

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

REPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Trol (T)

 **RESULTADOS DE LILY JASMINE EVANS**

Astronomía: S

Runas Antiguas: S

Encantamientos: E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Aritmancia: E

Herbología: E

Historia de la Magia: E

Pociones: E

Transformaciones: E

Había obtenido siete "Excelentes" y dos "Supera las expectativas", un resultado que sobrepasaba las ideas que se había hecho tras dar los diferentes exámenes durante el año escolar anterior. Estaba tan feliz… Cada vez que alguien la discriminaba y la hacía sentir mal por haber nacido en una familia muggle, solo atacaba de vuelta esforzándose más para demostrar lo equivocados que estaban sobre ella y sobre sus orígenes. Sobre cómo no importaba en lo más mínimo, porque ella valía tanto como los demás magos y brujas…

Lo único que empañaba los resultados de los que acababa de enterarse, era que no podría compartirlos con nadie en su familia porque sus padres jamás la entenderían, ¿y su hermana? Ni hablar…

Para Lily Evans el verano tampoco estaba resultando del todo espectacular. Su hermana, Petunia, había venido de visita desde Londres, en donde se encontraba trabajando como secretaria en una empresa de taladros, y no había dejado de hablar por un segundo de su nuevo novio, que a la vez era su jefe: Un muggle muy corriente llamado Vernon Dursley que, para peor, había invitado a cenar esa misma noche.

Bajó a la cocina a ver si podía contarle algo a su madre, que dentro de todo siempre era feliz de escucharla aunque la magia y los sistemas de la comunidad mágica estuvieran fuera de su alcance y entendimiento, y la encontró cocinando con esmero para que todo saliera bien esa noche. Cuando la vio entrar, le recordó que no fuese a hacer magia frente al prometido de Petunia por nada en el mundo.

\- No puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts – le recordó. Era una de las tantas veces que le repetía esa regla, pero no parecía recordarlo.

\- Tu hermana está muy emocionada, linda – le dijo su madre -. No queremos arruinarle su gran noche con tu pequeño secreto. Ya sabes lo que piensa ella de tu magia.

De su madre, Lily había sacado la contextura y el cabello rojizo. También las pecas. Sin embargo, había sacado los ojos verdes de su padre, un hombre alto, estirado y con cara de caballo, muy parecido a Petunia. Sus padres no compartían los pensamientos de Petunia en cuanto a la magia, sino que muy por el contrario, los hacía sentir orgullosos de su hija menor.

Pero Lily concordaba con ellos en que era mejor si por esa noche lo mantenían en pleno secreto.

\- ¿Y qué debería decirle? ¿Qué voy a esa escuela horrible que está en la otra manzana?

\- No. No, Dios lo quiera – replicó riendo -. Tu hermana ya se ha encargado de eso. Le dijo que estudiabas en un internado en Birmingham.

\- ¡¿Birmingham?! - _Por supuesto_ , pensó. Era alejado de Londres, una excusa ideal que tenía su hermana para mantenerla alejada cuando no quisiera invitarla a algún evento familiar -. Bien, supongo que tendré que hablar con ella para ver qué decir, y todo eso…

La idea no la llenaba de alegría, pero era mejor que arruinar casualmente en una cena tan importante como esa. Quería mantener la paz con su hermana mayor, a pesar de que eso se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de lograr. Fingir una historia no era tan terrible. De paso, necesitaba unificar todas las excusas y mentiras que había contado los años anteriores con otras personas de la familia, además de los amigos de sus padres…

\- Hija, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Eileen Snape? – preguntó su madre, entregándole una bandeja con tartas de carne y cebolla tapadas bajo un paño de cuadros -. Serían cuatro libras.

\- No – pidió, angustiada -. No, no, no, no, no. Mamá, ya no soy amiga de Severus.

\- ¡Tonterías! – exclamó, restándole importancia -. ¿Por qué discutieron? ¡Ya lo solucionarán! Pero necesito que vayas a dejarle esto a Eileen. Yo no puedo, tengo que vigilar el estofado.

\- ¡Yo puedo vigilar el estofado! – se ofreció.

\- Lily, por favor. Ya sabes que no me siento bien con este clima tan frío. Anda tú. Probablemente ni siquiera veas a Severus.

Sin decir más, le abrió la puerta trasera que se encontraba en la cocina para indicarle donde estaba la salida. Y la chica, con cara de pocos amigos, se dispuso a salir llevando la bandeja con comida, y avanzó por el jardín hacia la calle de Spinner's End. El barrio industrial de Cokeworth ya era terrible en cualquier época del año, con sus chimeneas de fábricas lanzando humo, pero era aún peor cuando ese humo se confundía con neblina fría y oscura.

En el tiempo que llevaba ahí ya había visto a Snape un par de veces. Habían cruzado miradas. Por educación, se habían saludado cordialmente, sin cruzar mayores palabras. Esperaba que el chico no se encontrara en su casa, porque si era así, Eileen, su madre, la invitaría a pasar. Sería muy insistente, prácticamente la obligaría. Y en ese caso, ¿qué debía hacer? Si le decía que ya no era amiga de Snape, quizás se molestaría con el chico y eso podría traerle más problemas de los que ya tenía. Además, tampoco quería entrar en detalles con la mujer.

\- Ah, Lily, que bien que llegas. Estaba esperando las tartas hace varios minutos ya – dijo, una vez que abrió la puerta. Lucía tan apagada y ojerosa como de costumbre -. Pasa a dejarlo a la cocina, por favor. Tengo las manos sucias.

Partió con el pie equivocado, pensó, mientras entraba contra su voluntad a la casa de Snape. Cruzó toda la sala, y luego el comedor, sin toparse con él. Entró a la cocina, depositando la bandeja de comida en la mesada, y suspiró aliviada de que tampoco estuviera allí. Quizás tenía buena suerte, y justo en ese día, el muchacho de cabello negro azabache no se encontraba en casa.

\- ¿Está Severus? – preguntó por modales .

\- No está. Salió con un amigo. Quizás tú lo conozcas también, se llama Evan.

\- Ah, sí – dijo sin interés -. Evan.

No le sorprendía. Snape continuaba profundizando en sus amistades negativas, prospectos de mortífagos. Agradeció, en todo caso, que no se encontrara en la casa y se apresuró a salir rápido para regresar a su hogar.

Cuando iba cruzando la calle, divisó a lo lejos a Snape y a Evan Rosier caminando por la misma dirección que tomaban ellos dos cuando eran tan solo niños, antes de ir a Hogwarts. Iban de camino al sauce en donde Severus y ella se recostaban a hablar de la magia, mucho antes de saber que habría un Voldemort, y que habría odio y discriminación, y ataques contra las personas como ella.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Decidió seguir a ambos chicos, guardando una distancia apropiada para que no la descubrieran, y escuchar alguna cosa interesante sobre Voldemort o la guerra. La espesa y tupida niebla, en conjunto con el humo, le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida. Cuando había acortado un poco la distancia, alcanzó a escuchar lo que hablaban.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir? Regulus dijo que nos hacía entrar fácil.

\- Regulus se intenta dar aires de grandeza que no tiene – contravino Snape con una sonrisa burlesca -. Intenta dar la impresión de ser importante. No lo es.

\- Yo creo que tienes miedo de ir.

\- ¿Por qué tendría miedo de ir?

\- Porque no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Y tú vas a ir?

Evan guardó silencio y pareció pensar muy bien su respuesta antes de decirla en voz alta. Lily tenía mucha curiosidad, aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que él hiciera con su vida. Quien sí le importaba, aún, muy a su pesar, era Severus. Celebró internamente que el chico todavía parecía aplazar su encuentro con ese lado tenebroso de Voldemort… Tal vez por miedo o quizás porque todavía quedaban valores dentro de él.

\- Creo que tengo que ir. Mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermana irán – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿De verdad irás? – preguntó Snape, sorprendido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más lo puedo seguir aplazando?

Lily no se esperaba esa confesión. Había asumido de manera errónea que todos ellos estaban ansiosos por ir a un encuentro con Voldemort o sus mortífagos pero, ahora se daba cuenta de que, de hecho, estaban dudosos y hasta asustados. Tenía sentido… Después de todo, eran adolescentes tontos e inmaduros que no tenían idea con lo que estaban jugando.

\- Supongo que no mucho… Ni yo tampoco – reconoció –. Es cosa de tiempo para que vaya.

La chica se apoyó contra una de las frías y sucias paredes de ladrillo de la calle. Ya no quería continuar siguiéndolos, porque no quería seguir escuchando. Todavía quería mucho a su ex mejor amigo… Todavía le dolía lo que él le había dicho ese día, frente al lago de Hogwarts. Y no se conformaba con la idea de verlo desperdiciar su vida de esa forma, tomando pésimas decisiones… Se sentía impotente y desesperada de no haberlo podido detener. De no haber sido suficiente, ni ella ni su amistad, para mantenerlo encausado en el lado correcto…

¿Había sido culpa de ella? ¿Pudo haber hecho algo más? Quizás aún no era tarde para hacer algo…


	36. El Ministerio de Magia

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen este fanfic! Por su gran paciencia xD Que esto no tiene pinta de terminar luego. A **Sangito,** no quiero hacer sufrir a Remus, no soy como JK jeje, prometo que aparecerá pronto. Sobre los celos de Lily… No afirmo ni niego tu suposición jajaja Bueno, ya habíamos hablado por interno sobre este capítulo así que no tengo más que decir, salvo que espero que te guste el próximo capi. Y, a **Eva,** exacto. Ahora se presentará un conflicto para James, porque le están ofreciendo una oportunidad única y a la vez, hay una guerra. Una decisión así no es fácil de tomar para un adolescente. Todavía te toca esperar un poco para el inicio del curso… Me he alargado un montón con las vacaciones, perdón. De todas formas espero que te guste este capi!

 **6  
El Ministerio de la Magia **

Un exasperado James tomaba asiento en su escritorio. ¡Por fin podía sentarse! Su nuevo "hermano" todavía no hacía uso de su habitación particular, demasiado flojo y cómodo como para comenzar la actividad de llevarse sus pertenencias de un piso a otro y ponerse a ordenarlas. Los "por ahora" se extendieron indefinidamente, y tener que compartir ese espacio – que en realidad no era tan grande – estaba comenzando a traerles problemas de convivencia.

Bueno, a él. Sirius no se daba por aludido y siempre encontraba que era muy gracioso sacar de quicio a su mejor amigo, ¡incluso lo hacía apropósito! Ahora, más encima, se le había ocurrido pintar la mitad de la habitación de negro para hacer una separación más realista, y cuando James le había reclamado, Sirius había contraatacado gritándole el coro de _"Paint it Black"._

\- Oye, necesito algo de espacio. ¿Puedo deshacerme de esto? - El moreno de gafas rompió su concentración, una vez más, y lo miró para ver de qué se trataba; Su preciada guitarra acústica colgaba de manera amenazadora desde una de las manos de Sirius.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Es mi guitarra!

\- Prongs, por favor. ¿La has usado alguna vez después del 73? ¡Con suerte te aprendiste dos acordes!

\- Para tu información, me aprendí una canción entera.

\- ¿En cuatro años? – lo provocó -. Vaya, qué talento.

\- ¡Deja mi guitarra donde estaba! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Bueno, bueno, como quieras. No sé por qué te enojas tanto, Prongs. Sinceramente te pareces cada día más a Peter o a McGonagall… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué haces?

\- Le escribo una carta a Céline o al menos eso intento – respondió con cara de pocos amigos, intentando concentrarse nuevamente.

Nunca había sido demasiado bueno con las palabras y le daba algo de vergüenza expresar sus sentimientos. Desde que había vuelto de Orell se preguntaba si debía ser el primero en mandar una carta… Sinceramente, le sorprendió que a esas alturas todavía no hubiese recibido una de la muchacha. Él pensó que Céline sería la que terminaría más destrozada tras terminar aquella relación, y que aunque habían acordado terminar de buena manera, iba a recibir una carta desesperada y arrepentida de la chica, pero nada de eso había pasado.

\- _Le escribo una carta a Céline…_ \- cantó Sirius, mientras tocaba cuerdas al azar de la guitarra -. _O al menos eso intento…_ \- Tocó nuevamente, pero esta vez, con el rasgueo, la guitarra cayó al suelo y retumbó.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! – preguntó James agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

\- Tienes razón, Prongs. Es difícil aprender a tocar esta cosa.

\- ¡¿Cuándo demonios te irás a tu propio cuarto?!

\- Ya me quedé aquí – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie para acercarse al escritorio donde estaba su amigo -. No deberías escribirle a Céline. Terminaron. Ten algo de dignidad.

\- Se la estoy escribiendo nada más como amig—.

El chico de rulos le arrebató el pedazo de pergamino desde la mesa y aprovechó los pocos segundos en que lo pilló desprevenido para salir arrancando y terminar parapetándose al otro lado de su cama (que estaba llena de cosas y muebles que Sirius estaba "ordenando"). James saltó al catre furioso intentando recuperar su vergonzosa declaración de amor.

\- ¡Ya devuélvemela, Sirius!

\- _«Querida Ce: Anoche no pude dormir preguntándome si hicimos lo correcto al terminar nuestra relación…»_ \- Leyó con dramatismo desde el otro lado de la cama, haciendo un intento por no reír y caso omiso a las amenazas del otro -. ¡Menos mal que le escribes como amigo!

\- ¡Te voy a matar!

\- Esto es mentira, Prongs. Anoche estabas roncando tan fuerte que me desperté asustado porque pensé que estaban penando.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó exasperado -. ¡De haber sabido que te ibas a poner tan imbécil y pendejo con el viaje, hubiese preferido que no fuéramos a Orell!

Se inclinó sobre una pequeña cómoda que estaba de pie sobre el colchón sirviendo de escudo para Sirius, y logró arrebatarle la carta mientras se debatía entre darle un manotazo o simplemente admitir la derrota y ser él quien terminara mudándose a la habitación del piso de abajo antes de que terminara por explotar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para dejar de pensar en Céline?

\- No quiero ir a otra de tus fiestas – respondió con voz cansina, mientras regresaba hacia su escritorio bajo la ventana de la habitación.

\- Nada de eso. Tengo una idea mucho mejor, ¡vamos al Ministerio!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hacer cosas entretenidas y distraerte te ayudará a dejar de pensar en ella, ¿o no? – continuó. Volvía a acercarse a su amigo ahora que sentía que el peligro de recibir un golpe había pasado -. Me contaste que la noche en que atacaron a tu padre, por poco sigues a un tal Caradoc.

\- Sí… Se iban a juntar a las dos de la mañana. A menos que puedas regresar el tiempo, no veo cómo—.

\- Tonterías, Potter – interrumpió, buscando algo en el armario de James -. ¿Qué le dijo Caradoc a tu padre esa noche? ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste?

\- Por lo que entendí, que una delegación rusa completa se pasó de lado de Voldemort y Dumbledore viajó a Rusia para solucionarlo.

\- Exacto. Ahora yo estoy aburrido, tú te has vuelto aburrido. ¿Por qué no vamos al Ministerio a averiguar de qué se trata todo eso?

\- Pero… - Se llevó una mano al cabello y se estrujó un mechón con impaciencia y desesperación. Sirius realmente lo estaba sacando de quicio -. Nos fuimos a Orell porque estábamos escapando del Ministerio… Es una maldita suerte que no han llegado a buscarte todavía para llevarte al Grimmauld Place, ¡y tú quieres entrar como si nada! ¿Eres tonto, o qué?

El moreno de rulos no se dio por aludido y con toda calma le arrojó una prenda de vestir que había sacado del armario de su mejor amigo y dueño de la habitación. James no necesitó estirarla en el aire para saber de qué se trataba, pues con tan solo sentir la seda entre sus dedos, supo de inmediato que se trataba de su Capa de Invisibilidad.

\- ¿Quieres entrar al Ministerio usando esto? – preguntó ligeramente tentado, pero ligeramente asustado -. ¿Por qué?

Una cosa era escabullirse por los corredores de Hogwarts y su Bosque Prohibido, y otra muy distinta era utilizara para entrar en el edificio más importante del Reino Unido mágico a la mala, y a sabiendas de que se habían escapado de un representante del Ministerio antes. Si descubrían a Sirius se lo llevarían y no creía que sería tan fácil ir a buscarlo por una segunda vez...

Sin embargo, no podía negar que la idea de averiguar cosas sobre la Orden del Fénix o la guerra mágica sonaba como una forma bastante más emocionante de pasar lo que quedaba de su verano, que quedarse en casa escribiéndole cartas de amor a una chica que vivía en otro país.

\- Quizás no consigamos nada, pero podríamos intentar entrar al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional a ver si hay información acerca de esa delegación rusa.

\- ¿Crees que la Capa de Invisibilidad pueda burlar las protecciones del Ministerio?

\- ¡Tú dijiste que era la capa de Peverell!

\- Ya, pero es una leyenda.

\- Ah, no sé, Prongs. Sonabas bien convencido cuando dijiste que era una Reliquia de la Muerte.

James dudó por un segundo. Era cierto que su Capa de Invisibilidad, que le había entregado su padre minutos antes de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez en 1971, tenía propiedades que nunca había visto en otras Capas de Invisibilidad ordinarias que se vendían en el mercado… Y era cierto que, cuando su padre se la entregó en sus manos, le dijo que era una reliquia familiar que había pasado de mano en mano por generaciones desde una época que parecía coincidir con la vida de Ignotius Peverell.

\- Si podemos entrar al Ministerio con esto… - Terminó por decir tras reflexionarlo un rato -. Significa que esta capa puede burlar cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Ya funcionó en las oficinas de _El Profeta_!

\- Pero si nos descubren intentando entrar usando esto, me van a quitar la capa para siempre y ti te enviarán al Grimmauld Place.

\- ¡Vamos, James! ¡Estoy aburrido! – dijo como si no hubiese escuchado nada de eso.

\- ¡O nos meterán a ambos presos por intentar burlar los registros del Ministerio!

\- Bueno, prefiero Azkaban que el Grimmauld Place – respondió con una risita -. No te pongas tan aprehensivo o voy a pensar que meterte con Céline realmente te ha arruinado. Cielos, hasta Peter se ha comportado mejor que tú últimamente.

\- Bien – dijo suspirando. Se pasó la mano por el cuello mirando la Capa de Invisibilidad y pensando si aquello sería una buena idea…

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban en el centro de Londres, saliendo de la estación del metro hacia una callejuela en donde estaba la bajada directa a un baño público subterráneo. Sería la primera vez que James y Sirius utilizarían la entrada de funcionarios, ya que en casos anteriores James siempre había ido con su padre, como visita, y Sirius nunca había puesto un solo pie en el lugar.

Entraron al baño de hombres y vieron a un montón de magos haciendo fila para entrar uno a uno a los cubículos en donde se encontraba el retrete. El sonido del agua del estanque siendo vaciada cada vez que alguien tiraba de la cadena llenaba el ambiente, y James ya comenzaba a preguntarse cómo lo harían para pasar los dos juntos por el inodoro. Pero había un problema mayor: Para entrar a los cubículos había que meter una ficha dorada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – susurró Sirius, bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad.

\- Supongo que podríamos colocarnos muy cerca de alguien, y entrar cuando él entre.

Sin discutirlo mucho más — Y sobre todo considerando que la idea de Sirius era desmayar a alguien y robarle sus pertenencias pese a que el lugar estaba repleto —, siguieron el plan de James e ingresaron a una cabina siguiendo a un tipo alto y flaco. Éste pareció darse cuenta de que ocurría algo extraño, pero iba tan atrasado que sin darle mayor vuelta, se subió rápidamente al inodoro y tiró de la cadena.

\- Si esta es la entrada de funcionarios, ¿cómo será la de visitas? – preguntó Sirius, riendo.

\- ¡Muévete! – reclamó. La escasez de espacio provocó que uno de sus pies resbalara y lo metiera dentro del inodoro, y por un segundo casi se enfurece, pero se dio cuenta de que su pie estaba completamente seco pese a estar bajo el agua -. Esto es brillante.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno mirando hacia abajo.

\- Vamos, entra.

\- ¡¿Ahí?!

\- ¡Sí!

Con grandiosa dificultad los dos pares de zapatos entraron en el limitado espacio. James colocó la Capa de Invisibilidad por encima de sus cuerpos y acto seguido, tiró de la cadena. Ambos se deslizaron suavemente por una rampla y terminaron saliendo expulsados por una de las chimeneas de la Red Flu que estaban colocadas una al lado de otra por toda la entrada del Atrio.

El viento levantó ligeramente la Capa de Invisibilidad dejando ver hasta las canillas de ambos chicos, pero entre el mecánico andar de la gente y el habitual ajetreo de una mañana ocupada, pareció que nadie lo notó y James comenzó a respirar tranquilo; ninguna alarma se había activado alertando la presencia de intrusos, ningún funcionario de seguridad había partido caminando con gran rapidez hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Parecía ser que todo estaba bien.

Sirius dio una larga mirada a su alrededor, obviamente impresionado por la opulencia del Atrio principal, pero James no le dio demasiado tiempo para que se distrajera. Lo apuró un poco, siempre en silencio para no dejarse al descubierto, y ambos avanzaron lentamente hasta que pasaron junto al mesón de seguridad sin ser atrapados. Continuaron, sigilosos, viendo hasta donde podían llegar, pero tras unos minutos no les cupo duda de que estaban totalmente a salvo. Se quedaron apartados en un rincón barajando sus siguientes posibilidades.

\- ¡Mi Capa de Invisibilidad funciona incluso en el Ministerio! – exclamó emocionado -. ¡Podríamos entrar a cualquier parte con esto! ¡A donde se te ocurra!

\- Ya, sí, Prongs, pero por ahora queremos entrar al piso cinco. – Lo calmó Sirius en un susurro -. Y por mucho que tu capa sea genial y todo, ya que estamos adentro, creo que podemos prescindir de ella.

\- Espera un segundo – pidió el muchacho -. ¿No vamos a planear nada?

\- ¿Qué tanto quieres planear? Tenemos que entrar a la oficina a ver si hay información de la supuesta delegación de aurores rusos que se cambió de bando. Más allá de eso, no se me ocurre qué estrategia—.

\- ¡Sirius! – interrumpió, impaciente -. ¿Simplemente vas a entrar, saludar a los funcionarios y ponerte a revisar sus gavetas?

\- Oh.

La impaciencia era el clásico problema de Sirius por el que varios planes de Los Merodeadores habían ido a terminar a la basura, pero por suerte él estaba ahí para ser la voz de la razón en ese improvisado y ridículo panorama de aquella mañana de vacaciones. Tenían que sacar a la gente de las oficinas y por un buen rato… Por suerte él ya había pensado en eso antes de salir de su casa y llevaba un par de cosas que podían ser útiles en sus bolsillos.

Rebuscó y extendió la palma de su mano, mostrándole un cohete que habían vendido en cuarto año y que explotaba en varios otros más pequeños, polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea y una cometa con forma de dragón que mientras volaba se convertía en fuego y atacaba a las personas. Obviamente, Sirius sonrió como un niño travieso cuando tomó con delicadeza la cometa para sí.

\- Yo me llevaré éste.

\- Lo suponía.

\- Deberíamos dividirnos para generar caos por toda la planta y reunirnos fuera de la oficina a las… - Miró su reloj. Ya era casi medio día -. Las doce y quince estará bien.

Asegurándose de que nadie los viera, se sacaron la capa de encima y partieron hacia el ascensor para ir al quinto piso del Ministerio, hacia el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, que se encontraba en total silencio con decenas de funcionarios trabajando concentradamente, se dividieron yendo hacia lados contrarios por la alfombra que bordeaba la planta completa.

James, escondido estratégicamente tras uno de los pilares del piso, lanzó el petardo que voló haciendo piruetas y llamando la atención de todos durante unos segundos, antes de explotar con total alboroto en varios cohetes pequeños que comenzaron a perseguir a las personas.

Magos y brujas serios perdieron su temple y salieron corriendo despavoridos para escapar de la jugarreta sin mayores resultados. Comenzaron los gritos y los alaridos, y rápidamente las puertas de las oficinas de alrededor se abrieron mientras las cabezas de los funcionarios se asomaban para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Luego, lanzó una roca de polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, el que se expandió por todo el lugar con una velocidad alarmante. Todo se sumió en la oscuridad, y de pronto los gritos fueron remplazados por gente tosiendo por todas partes. Aprovechando que nadie lo veía y la confusión de toda la situación, gritó:

\- ¡Rápido, al primer piso! ¡Están evacuando a todos! – Tosió un poco, y para darle algo más de dramatismo, agregó -: ¡El Ministerio está bajo ataque!

Más gritos y pánico. Recién en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que una jugarreta de esa podría fácilmente tenerlo sentado en el Wizengamot en el futuro, siendo juzgado por falso aviso de amenaza (Sin mencionar la entrada ilegal al Ministerio de la Magia). Claro, era de mal gusto pero estaba resultando demasiado bien como para pensarlo mucho… ¡Los funcionarios estaban saliendo de todas las oficinas del departamento en medio de la oscuridad!

Sirius llegó corriendo poco después, sudado. Se dobló sobre su cintura para intentar tomar una bocanada de aire y recuperarse, pero terminó tosiendo hasta casi escupir un pulmón. James le dio un codazo a modo de reclamo y volvió a colocarles la Capa de Invisibilidad por si acaso, tironeándolo de un brazo para que lo siguiera. Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente a la oficina principal, perteneciente al jefe del departamento — Un hombre llamado Corban Yaxley — para esperar a que este saliera.

James asumió que iba a cerrar la puerta con llave, por lo que tenían que mantenerse cerca para entrar. Segundos después, un hombre de mediana edad y de aspecto elegante, con una trenza larga de cabello rubio, salía mirando todo el alboroto con desdén. Antes de cerrar la puerta, James y Sirius se escabulleron prácticamente aguantando el aire para poder caber en el espacio que quedaba entre la puerta a medio cerrarse y el marco, y por poco no lo logran. ¡Pero estaban adentro!

No alcanzaron a hacerse una idea de cómo lucía la oficina cuando un bullicio escandaloso, peor del que él mismo James había provocado, llamó su atención. Gritos, silbidos, alarmas… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Se asomó hacia el enorme ventanal del fondo de la oficina para mirar hacia el Atrio principal, cinco pisos más abajo, desde donde se podía ver la cometa de dragón sobrevolando y varias lechuzas haciéndole el quite en pleno vuelo; papeles hechizados caían y se empujaban contra la gente para obligarlos a leerlos, y entre todo eso, un grupo de magos y brujas corría llevando pancartas y gritando consignas.

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre allí abajo?

\- ¡No vas a creerlo! – le comentó Sirius esbozando una sonrisa -. Un tipo me vio a punto de lanzar el cometa y me confundió con alguien del sindicato de trabajadores del Ministerio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

\- Resulta que los sueldos han estado algo inestables ahora que Voldemort y la guerra han arruinado la economía. Me preguntó si "ya era hora" y antes de alcanzar a responder algo coherente, todos corrían gritando _«¡Abajo el Ministerio!»_ y tirando panfletos.

\- Estás bromeando.

\- ¡No! Me confundió con un tal Phill y hasta me dijo que las cosas eran mucho mejores desde que yo llegué. – Se encogió de hombros agradeciendo internamente su suerte, que a veces hasta podía ser más infalible que una poción de Felix Felicis.

\- Esto es jodidamente increíble. – James miraba por la ventana sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que acababan de hacer: Poner el Ministerio de la Magia de cabeza en quince minutos. Abajo los funcionarios que aun protestaban eran tacleados por los de seguridad y todo el alboroto no tenía pinta de parar en un buen rato.

Pero estaban allí por un motivo, así que dejó su entretención y se puso a hurguetear en las estanterías y gavetas de la oficina junto a Sirius.

El lugar era enorme. Estaba decorado con antiguos muebles de madera maciza con revestimientos de plata, y en las paredes estaba lleno de fotografías del tal Yaxley con diferentes personalidades de la política nacional e internacional. En lo alto, había una del hombre junto al actual Ministro de Magia, Harold Minchum.

\- ¡Aquí está! – anunció Sirius después de un rato, sacando una carpeta de uno de los cajones del escritorio principal -: Era una misión de refuerzos. Este departamento coordinó que se integraran al departamento de aurores para ayudar en la batalla contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó James cruzándose de brazos –. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Caradoc? ¿Todos se unieron a Voldemort?

\- Sí – contestó después de leer un poco más del documento -. Y lo peor de todo es que algunos de estos magos y brujas son gente con muchas habilidades importantes para la causa de Voldemort. ¡Hay hasta un legeremante!

Le acercó la carpeta con la información, un grueso de bastantes páginas, para que pudiera verlo por sí mismo. Se acercaron al enorme ventanal para poder leer con mayor luz natural, y tras un vistazo a la página del auror legeremante, James tuvo una idea algo alocada. Sin ver nada más, guardó el expediente completo dentro de su bolso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que no nos llevaríamos nada de aquí.

\- Hay una foto de todos los aurores rusos. ¡Esto podría ser información invaluable para La Orden del Fénix!

\- Ya, pero, ¿cómo pretendes entregársela si se supone que no sabes que existe en primer lugar?

\- Ya lo veré – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Poder hacer llegar esos papeles a la Orden del Fénix era algo mínimo, pero lo hacía sentir útil en medio de la guerra.

\- Oye, Prongs – llamó Sirius un par de minutos después, viendo un nuevo documento que había encontrado en otra cajonera de Yaxley.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No dijiste que La Orden del Fénix era secreta?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- El Ministerio sabe que Dumbledore viajó a Rusia. ¡Mira esto, lo están siguiendo! Saben dónde y a qué hora tomó el traslador y cuándo volvió.

Sirius volvió a acercarle otro documento a James, y éste se inclinó con él hacia el ventanal para poder verlo un poco mejor con la luz natural. Había un informe detallado de los pasos de Dumbledore, incluso de los lugares que había visitado en Rusia. Sin embargo, en la parte en donde decía "Motivos del viaje", no había más que un enorme estampado rojo brillante que decía "Confidencial".

El moreno de cabello azabache ya estaba haciendo el ademan de cerrar el expediente para guardarlo en su bolso cuando ambos chicos escucharon un murmullo afuera, seguido del _click_ metálico del picaporte de la puerta de la oficina, abriéndose y rebotando.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Ambos chicos, que se encontraban de espaldas a quien acababa de descubrirlos, quedaron paralizados por el miedo de haber sido atrapados en el acto. ¿Era ilegal provocar un caos en el Ministerio al punto de que éste mismo fue evacuado? Quizás no, pero ciertamente sí lo era entrar sin autorización a una oficina de éste y revisar entre documentos secretos. ¡Estaban atrapados!

Sin embargo, esa voz le sonaba conocida a James. No era del todo recurrente, pero sin duda la había escuchado antes. Se estaba girando para ver de quién se trataba cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo…

\- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Un joven tan solo unos años mayor que ellos estaba plantado frente a la puerta usando un abrigo de piel negro, un bastón del mismo color que terminaba en la cabeza de una serpiente de plata con ojos de esmeraldas, y una larga cabellera platinada. Los observaba con expresión triunfante en una mueca arrogante y superior. Sin mediar mayor provocación, desde la punta de su bastón, sacó su varita y los apuntó amenazadoramente.

\- Veo que siguen siendo tan problemáticos como lo eran en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto? Pero esto no es Hogwarts, par de idiotas insolentes.

\- No hemos hecho nada – mintió James, parándose firme y colocando expresión desafiante. Su cabello lucía más desordenado y erizado que nunca, apuntando a todas direcciones -. Simplemente estábamos esperando a que llegara alguien con quien pudiésemos hablar. Tenemos una duda.

\- ¿Desde cuánto esperar a alguien implica abrirle los cajones?

\- Estábamos aburridos y nos pusimos a intrusear, gran cosa – se metió Sirius -. Además, no te conviene decir nada, Lucius. El piso fue evacuado. ¡Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí!

\- Los seguí para detener cualquier cosa extraña que estén haciendo.

James rio. Sabía que el rubio mentía pues, se había asegurado de que no había nadie cerca de ellos cuando había arrojado el polvo de oscuridad peruano, se habían puesto la Capa de Invisibilidad y ya llevaban unos diez minutos en la oficina antes de que llegara Malfoy. De seguro el hombre estaba ahí por lo mismo que ellos: Buscaba información y pretendía robarla. La pregunta era si estaban tras la misma información.

\- Que noble de tu parte, Malfoy. ¿Tan mal están las cosas en tu familia que ahora trabajas de soplón para el Ministerio?

\- No intentes hacerte el listo, Potter. Ustedes dos están en graves problemas.

El rubio platinado se acercó a ellos con una lentitud y elegancia arrogante, sabiendo que tenía total ventaja por haberlos pillado con las manos en la masa, regodeándose del momento de victoria. Tenía a James y a Sirius a metros de distancia, de pie contra un ventanal enorme que daba hacia el atrio del Ministerio, y pareció pensarlo bien antes de escoger hacia cuál de los dos ir, pero terminó por elegir a Sirius, colocándole su bastón bajo la barbilla y levantándole la cara para darle un vistazo.

\- No tienes idea de todo lo que se ha hablado de ti entre los nobles – comentó arrastrando las palabras como con aburrimiento -. No es que tu rebeldía sorprenda a nadie, sin embargo, parece curioso que ni siquiera los Black hayan podido mantener a su pequeña ovejita negra en el carril.

El aludido, pálido y sin perder la calma, le dio un manotazo el bastón para apartarlo y sonrió satisfecho y provocador.

\- Te debe costar mucho trabajo comprender que alguien rechace semejante herencia, ¿no es así? Después de todo, la fortuna de los Malfoy parece una colección de basura al lado de la de los Black. – El hombre pareció enfurecerse más rápido de lo que le había gustado ante el comentario, sintiendo que su familia pasaba a ser ninguneada por un niño estúpido -. Con tu reconocido arribismo, supongo que te hubiese encantado ser yo y haber nacido entre tanta riqueza.

\- Nado en oro, Black – respondió tras retomar la calma e intentar fingir que nunca la había perdido -. Aunque reconozco que me cuesta trabajo entender que hayas rechazado el compromiso con Isabella Selwyn. Una criatura de primera, sin duda.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Era bonita? – preguntó sin demasiado interés.

\- Hubiese sido demasiado para ti, sin lugar a dudas: Hermosa, apasionada por los ideales de Voldemort y los valores de una sociedad sin asquerosos sangre sucias. Pero para alguien como yo… - Se detuvo, colocando una expresión lastimera -. Es una pena que ya esté casado con tu prima.

\- Mi prima también es demasiado para alguien como tú, imbécil – dijo perdiendo los estribos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué defendía a Narcissa, pero el comentario le había caído pésimo.

Sirius intentó tomar a Malfoy por el cuello de su abrigo, pero éste levantó rápidamente su varita para recordarle quien tenía el sartén por el mango en esa situación, haciéndolo retroceder. Lo miró, sonriendo con autosuficiencia y frialdad, y luego se dirigió hacia James que se había quedado muy silencioso observando toda esa conversación.

\- Mírate, Potter. Siguiendo los pasos de tu patético padre. – Lo provocó esta vez a él.

Había dado en el blanco. No había nada que lo enojara más que alguien metiéndose contra su familia. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sentía que una llama se había encendido dentro de él y le estaba quemando de rabia. Sus puños ya se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, pero sabía que estaba en desventaja total.

\- Arrogante y estúpido. ¿Qué sería de ti si no fuera porque ese viejo idiota de Dumbledore está como director? Cualquier otro ya te hubiese expulsado hace rato. – Lo miró de arriba abajo con repulsión antes de añadir -: Ya quiero ver las páginas de El Profeta cuando ahora seas tú el que esté siendo investigado por el Wizengamot.

\- ¿Te preocupan mucho las investigaciones, Malfoy?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Forzaste esta cerradura para entrar. Me pareció oír un "Alohomora" allá fuera.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Que nosotros no forzamos la cerradura – continuó James, inclinando la balanza hacia su lado -. Tú sí lo hiciste. Me parece que al único que van a investigar aquí, por mucho que nos hayas atrapado, es a ti.

\- ¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¡Ustedes forzaron la cerradura primero y yo simplemente puedo decir que los seguí para evitar un robo! – Luego pareció reflexionarlo mejor y agregó -: Y así fue. Eso es exactamente lo que hice.

\- Te equivocas en una sola cosa, Malfoy. Nosotros nunca estuvimos aquí. Es más, no hemos entrado al Ministerio ni pasado por seguridad al entrar. ¿No es cierto, Sirius?

El de rulos asintió, mientras ambos sonreían mirando la expresión de desconcierto en su rival, que no entendía para dónde iban con todo eso. Pero finalmente Malfoy también sonrió, relajado, entendiendo que nada de lo que esos dos niños decían podía ser cierto. ¿Entrar al Ministerio sin que nadie lo notara? Era imposible.

\- Dejen de jugar, que esto no es Hogwarts. No pueden aparecerse aquí adentro como si nada, ni mucho menos traspasar paredes.

\- No estamos jugando, estamos diciendo la verdad. Y yo que tú, no me arriesgaría a acusarnos.

\- Una vez que nos larguemos de aquí, puedes decir que nos viste, pero solamente van a detectar un hechizo que abrió la puerta – continuó el más alto de los tres chicos -. Así que no te conviene decir nada. Lo único que te conviene es dejarnos ir, y que esta oficina esté lo más impecable posible para que nadie piense que alguien entró en ella durante el caos.

\- ¡Ya deja de mentir, estúpido niño!

\- ¿Quieres probar, Lucius? – lo tentó James.

La seguridad de los chicos fue suficiente para sembrar la duda en su rival, quien de pronto se vio dubitativo y se quedó sin nada que decir, barajando sus opciones. Desde afuera todavía llegaban los gritos y sonidos de alarma, pero ya no eran tan fuerte como en un comienzo; pronto se pondría orden y todos los trabajadores volverían a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo…

\- Recomiendo que los tres salgamos de aquí en silencio – sugirió Sirius, pero Lucius Malfoy tenía la vista puesta en el expediente que James aún sostenía en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Para quién están trabajando ustedes dos?

\- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó James, desconcertado -. ¿Crees que estamos aquí por órdenes de alguien?

\- Eso es obvio – replicó el mayor, rodando los ojos con una expresión irritada -. Nunca pensé que Dumbledore se arriesgaría a utilizar a niños tan inmaduros y descuidados en sus artimañas.

\- ¡Dumbledore no tiene nada que ver aquí! – se defendió mientras colocaba el expediente que tenía en su mano de regreso en la gaveta, como si eso fuese a darle mayor credibilidad a lo que acababa de decir.

\- No tienes que darle explicaciones a este idiota, James. Vámonos de aquí – pidió Sirius, mientras intentaba arrastras a su amigo fuera de la oficina. Aunque no estuviesen ahí por Dumbledore, James se había acalorado tanto al decir lo último que toda la situación se había vuelto algo sospechosa y no convenía que Malfoy se hiciera ideas equivocadas -. Espero no tener que ver tu horrible cara de elfo constipado nunca más, Lucius.

\- ¡La tasa de mortalidad de los que se oponen a Voldemort es muy alta, Black! – gritó el hombre mientras los dos chicos cruzaban el umbral de la puerta -. ¡Y es todavía más fácil matar a dos niñatos como ustedes!

Malfoy avanzó a paso decidido hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero cuando jaló la manilla hacia dentro para abrirla, al otro lado no había absolutamente nadie. Miró a ambos lados con asombro; James y Sirius acababan de salir por la puerta, pero en cosa de segundos se habían esfumado. ¿Cómo era posible algo así?


End file.
